Revenant
by Dakzillaman
Summary: In a world or universes when individuals are betrayed , forgotten and even felt outcast in their world. watch as Percy Jackson is betrayed and has seen the harsh realities of his own homeworld had done to him and as he journeys down to a new one where he can be someone else. Watch as he was once was and who is now as he is. Rated[M] for language. Percy/OC pairing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter - 1: Prologue

 **Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction . I've read many stories of Percy Jackson and Naruto which is cool and amazing. Chaos stories as Percy himself and the ways of a shinobi to the ninjas of Naruto. So this crazy idea is made of Percy betrayed and send off to a different world instead of Chaos.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and Naruto . They belong to their respective creators.**

 **Now on with the story.**

In a world where we live in universes that betrayal,pain,agony,abandonment and hardships exist to an extreme measure this can always create individuals to change differently when this situations change,We became someone else and a someone who we really are. This is the story of Percy Jackson as a saviour of the world of shinobi and to all when his entire life of he was and now someone is.

The Giant war has come to an end ,the giants as well as the primordial earth goddess Gaea has finally been defeated and everyone celebrated their victory. Percy also dedicated his life to Annabeth,The daughter of Athena, she always stick with him through thick and thin in every situations. Percy love her with all his heart and soul , he decided that he would marry Annabeth, he even asked Aphrodite and Hephaestus to forge a ring for their bond.

3 months later a new camper arrived at camp. His name is Matthew and when he arrived camp he was claimed by Poseidon as his son. Percy was also surprised as well he had another half sibling now. The Gods did not threaten Matthew because of the broken oath rendered nulled.

Apparently Matthew killed the Minotaur when he went to camp. The entire camp treated him a hero for his own valour. Percy was impressed with him and wanted to bond with Matthew had a deluded idea to take away everything Percy had and he wanted to be the greatest hero than him and everyone started to go joking around the campers throwing snide comments and remarks with insults to laugh at everyone else, but Percy rolled his eyes ignored them. Matthew started to go up against the other campers in fighting and archery with the hunters and as well as taking down veteran campers to show who's boss, but once again Percy ignored Matthew's antics. Matthew never liked it when he is in second place so he did the unthinkable he started to frame and blame Percy for the things he had done. He hurt other people, steal their possessions, cause mayhem and unfairness even turn others against Percy. Matthew even turned Percy's best friends and comrades against him including Thalia,Grover,Nico,Clarisse,The Stolls,and the rest of the camp. Everyone now hated Percy Jackson. Percy hid behind Chiron to stay out of trouble or even isolated himself to the lake and think about what he had weeks past he practice his sparring alone since no one liked him or even want to get close to him, he was completely isolated then Matthew approached Percy and wanted to spar with him and as they clash swords Matthew injured himself and then called for help that Percy injured him,Percy tried to diffuse the tension but when Annabeth and the rest of the camp arrived the entire Olympian council arrived the place as well and then they all believed in Matthew instead of Percy, The entire camp blamed everything for Percy and had enough, The Olympians decided to banish Percy away from camp ever again , Poseidon took Riptide away from Percy Jackson and Zeus decided Percy is too powerful and could threaten him and Olympus ,the other gods decided Percy is too dangerous while some of the other gods were against this at they decided Tartarus is the punishment or even death but that was extreme, they then decided banishment to the son of tried protesting but t was all too late no one even believed him, They voted Percy to be banished and as an outcast. Percy also see that Annabeth also turned away from him and was now against Percy. He soon began to pack his things and leave this place for good.

'After everything I have done to them, this is how I get treated? An outcast and a nobody?' he thought as he pack all his stuff.

'How did it come to this? I saved Olympus maybe the world twice from destruction for goodness sake!' he thought about everything he did.

"If no one wanted me in this world then maybe I would grant them their wish." he said as he finish packing and open the door.

Everyone was asleep and also Percy thought about the ring he had to propose Annabeth but she was also against Percy now and even treated him like trash and dirt. ' I don't even deserve this . why?! Why are the fates always so cruel to individuals like me!' he thought as he close his eyes and let tears drip from them.'nobody likes me anymore my comrades,friends and cousins cast me out and not one of them stand out for me like this.' he thought as he let more tears drip from his eyes. 'And Annabeth, why did you forsake me after all we have been through!' he finally thought about his proposal but then he disregard it now and ripped all of the photos and nothing was left except for confetti. He dispose the ring on the ground and walk away.

For once Percy never looked back at Camp-Halfblood.

 **Author's note: This is the first chapter. There will be plenty more of different scenes in many videos created into written text in this fanfic story** **stay tuned for more**.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter - 2: On the run and home terror

 **We continue more of the story if you guys have any ideas to share just leave on the comments  
Disclaimer: once again i don't own Naruto and Percy Jackson. They belong to their respective owners**

 **And on we go to the 2nd chapter!**

As Percy ran far away from the camp he once call it home or sanctuary his first stop was to head for his mortal home where his own mother and stepfather live. He ran as fast as his own legs could carry them and then run fast like the wind non-stop. He had to go and check if his mortal parents were still alive and need to tell them what happened to him after what he just went through and what he experienced at camp recently.

' I must get there fast!' Percy thought furiously and frustratingly although he saved his mother before during the lightning bolt fiasco he would gladly save his mother Sally and his Stepfather Paul once more as a hero.

Percy arrived at the streets and saw the commotion he saw monsters breaking through the apartment like robbers in daylight with the "put your arms in the air hostage or search and kill". He shuddered to think those two scenarios happening as he run closer but when he was really close he saw that his mother and stepfather were now in the ground dead with blood oozing out of their mouths,hands, legs, head even chests with huge gashes and thick cut wounds.

Percy was so shocked at what he was witnessing and even thinking ' how could this have happen like this?!' he thought wide eyed.

The monsters he saw was 2 cyclops,3 hellhounds and 2 empousa standing there at the massacre they initiated. Then the monsters look at Percy Jackson "Well, well ,well, look who decided to show up Percy Jackson in the flesh." An Empousa said with a sneered grin with sickening attitude.

"You're too late Percy Jackson your mortal parents are now gone from this world." The other Empousa said with a sickening the entire monsters were laughing even the hellhounds howl in victory at their task.

Sally Jackson Percy's mother lied down at the stoney ground but with the last enough strength saw Percy just enough to arrive on the scene with a smile on her lips despite her bloody situation to see that "Percy is back once more"

Percy Jackson however, felt his body trembled he saw his own mortal parents bloodied and massacred right in front of his own sea green eyes. The sight itself was a terrifying and gruesome show to see. Paul was now dead and Sally was dying each second pass. He lowered his head on the ground and began to tremble inside. He thought back everything that happened to him even recently, he was betrayed,outcast, unloved,isolated and no more to his family and the sight of his mortal family now dying in front of him he closed his eyes then reopened them showing his red sclerae ,sea green furied eyes of hatred as he also move his head up and then shout a cry of bloodthirsty anger at the monsters stepback as a shockwave erupted around the area. The monsters readied themselves for a fight."Kill Jackson! Show him no mercy! " one of the empousa said then the monsters rush.

Percy rush at the first monster the first cyclops readied his club then Percy created a water impalement sphere in his palm and then shove it at the abdomen of his adversary the result a spikes of solid water erupted from the first cyclops back then the first cyclops turn to dust then the second cyclops strike his hammer mace at Percy in a swing"Die puny demigod!"he shouted but Percy ducked at the last second and jump in the air created a water spear in his right hand ready to impale the 2nd cyclops and at that moment an empousa fly behind percy and ready to throw her spear at him. But then Percy readied himself and activated his own body's ability to turn himself into water and then let the spear past through as the empousa hurled it toward in him at the same time percy impaled his own spear at the 2nd cyclops head making fall down and turn to dust and also the spear that the empousa hurled toward him didn't do anything at all.

The empousa was shocked" What! He did not died!" she said but before she moved or reacted Percy jumped up and did a spin kick both empousa in the air bringing them down also throwing spears in their wings and then as they fall down Percy created another pair of spears in his hands impaling them in their hearts and then they disappeared to dust .

Only the hellhounds were left, not being wanted to be brought down the rushed towards percy about 10 feet away Percy created 10 water sprigs/spikes in form of sharp tip spears in his hands then throw all of them at the hellhounds when the projectiles hit their mark Percy wrap clap his hands and the spears expand piercing and impaling the hellhounds bodies inside hellhounds never stood a chance and then died disappeared to dust.

After he fought the monsters Percy rush to his own fallen mother kneeling at her.

"Mom!" Percy cried he was about to lose her"Hang in there mom il recover you!"

"Percy…." Sally coughed up blood at her mouth and spilled on her clothes "It can't be helped… the damage … is too severe I'm never gonna make it…." as she cough up more blood

"No,noo,nooo,noooo! Please stay with me mom!" as Percy hugged her mother tight not wanting to let her leave and was crying heavily.

But Sally let her pain pass on to her and accept it and said "Percy… i knew something like this happen would happen soon…. and I saw that when our time to die is… we have to embrace it….." She said.

Then Percy said "Mom.. everyone in camp….. Betrayed me ….. Including my Father and Annabeth" Percy said through tears " After everything I have done…"

Sally frowned at what happened to her own son on what treatment they did to him. The nerve! How could they do such a thing!. Sally hug her son tightly even in her final moments and said " Son I will always be at your side….. No matter what….. And when you keep moving on forward I will always be watching you…. Even when… I am gone or no more… I love you so much and even more than anything in this world…Promise me…..  
Promise me to keep on going forward …. No matter what happens…"Sally said in her dying breath then Percy hold her hand with his own and looked through his mother's eyes and said " I will mom I will keep on going no matter what." Percy said sadly but seriously. Then Sally kiss her son's forehead and and closed her eyes and said " Go my son…. This .. is … it …. For me." then slumped back to the ground and never rised again.

Percy weep at the death of his own mortal family hugging them tight at their deceased bodies.

 **Their you have it folks the Death of Percy's mortal family this chapter was so sad to type , tune in for more chapters later on.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter - 3: No more purpose to a new goal in life

 **Third chapter is here let's get rolling!**

Percy Jackson arrived at Alaska after 5 days of non stop running and travelling , he exhausted a lot of his supplies going on his way at this place. This is the land beyond of the Gods were only monsters live throughout this vast wilderness and immortals turn into semi-immortals when crossed in this domain. He was also attacked non stop endless waves of monsters in the area, 'wow this world really is filled with monsters everywhere' Percy thought.

Unknown to him there is someone who is following Percy when he arrived at Alaska.

"So a demigod wanting to die with no more purpose in this world huh? Hmmmm maybe there is still something I can do for him." The figure smiled with an idea

Percy was in the wilderness all around him were trees after he passby on the city of Juneau he felt like already giving up even when his own mother told him not to. It was really hard. You can't just move on after part of your family is dead and the other part they don't like you anymore because what you did and you didn't even do it. This is so unfair. Percy thought about all the things each one what happened when he was accused, blamed, tormented which lead to madness, despair, anguish, regret, agony, unfairness.

First he thought about Matthew came up to camp and then who he wanted to treated the same just like him and then Matthew ruined Percy's entire life.

His Best friend Grover hated him now for desecrating Juniper's bush but it wasn't him it was Matthew.

His cousin Nico disliked him now because he said " Children of Hades are expendable and stupid" but that wasn't him it was Matthew.

His cousin Thalia Electrocuted him because he stole Thalia's bow and broke it in half but when Percy told her he did not stole it she went through his cabin and showed him her broken bow on her hands then electrocuted him alive but that wasn't him Matthew framed Percy.

The Hermes brothers Travis and Connor Stoll pranked Percy non-stop harshly along with Matthew joining the fun.

Clarisse the daughter of the god of war kept bullying Percy non-stop along with Matthew joining the fun as well throwing lots and lots of harsh insults .

The other seven didn't bother to help him at all either. Leo Valdez was with Calypso now so they were on their own, Jason was with Piper in their bonding time, Frank was monitoring as praetor in New Rome along with Hazel plus Reyna as well so they didn't know or even bother to help him.  
Even the gods were voting Percy to be quite too powerful and sentenced him to be gone.

His own father Poseidon love Matthew more that him and even right in front of the entire camp and took away riptide.

And finally Annabeth the love of his life turned on him and then rejected Percy and also love Matthew more than Percy.

"Godsdammit! Why would they do something like this to me. I can't even believe this. "Percy said angrily as he kept walking beyond

He also began to think about himself all his life he may not be intelligent or even a child of Athena but he can really understand his own moralities and limits because that's what who he is.

"I really am a seaweed brain"he said" all my life i kept doing stupid how was I blind to that." he grit his teeth and close eyes "everyone always thinks Im an arrogant asshole! They think i'm so full of myself they didn't know me the real me and I act in a way of excessive and destruction!" He said

"Sure my Fatal flaw is loyalty but that's about placing others before you ,you are tolerable to anything even if no matter what they do to you and then I get this! This is bullshit" He cursed

"Those Olympians always think I'm powerful, of course I am because i want to protect those who I cared so much and yet they never did care for me at all." He said " I wish they realized what they had done the moment they abandoned me like that and treated Matthew as a Hero now while I am treated like dirt." he said

As he kept walking at the forest he even thought 'maybe it's better I am gone from this world ,after all the gods and the camp never cared for me the same way ever again. They are right I am an outcast now, A nobody and nothingness to this world.'

Then another thought came up "Maybe i should change myself be a better somebody, stop being a seaweed brain,get rid of the fatal flaw "Loyalty", and give up being 'Percy Jackson'.

When he said that his eyes went wide and said " Percy Jackson is always acting clumsy, and always getting anger first and have no self restraint acting all talk no thinking, causing him to get into trouble even it's not his fault and even talking comments even if it is rhetorical it's stupid yet it's the truth."

He stop right next to a tree and sit down and think about other things he has done and what should he do now since his own life is torn apart in this world.

"This world only causes me despair and never ending cycle of hatred and no such thing as peace, I hate this world so much!" He said

As he slumped down monsters jumped out from the bushes this time it's the gorgons, an ugly giant, more empousa , cyclopes and hellhounds.

'It looks like they brought reinforcements ,these guys never learn to quit won't they' He stood up and prepares himself for another fight

But before the monsters advance a new voice appeared on the situation

" You shall not pass and crossover begone mythic beasts of the netherworld." the figure said . It looked liked a man wearing a grim reaper like style costume except in a white haori and red belt he had purple skin and horns in his head and black hood and grim staff-scythe weapon in his equipment.

The figure slammed the end of his staff-scythe on the ground creating a crack and then a white burst of energy appeared and target the monsters did not move in time to escape and instead the white energy consumed the monsters leaving nothing behind and into the the figure turn towards Percy Jackson and approached was cautious of this man but almost look like to thanks him for saving his life.

"Greetings Percy Jackson." The man said in a low voice

"Who are you sir?" Percy ask cautiously

"My name is Shinigami, The God of Death in the Shinto Pantheon."

Percy was wide eyed of another god at his presence and not only that he is from another Pantheon

"What are you doing out here Shinigami-sama?" He asked

The shinigami smiled and said " I came here to help you about the life you were living right now. The life that your own kin and brethren forsake you and a new life I can offer you." He replied at his answer

Percy was awed and a little bit surprised about his proposal but he decided to let him speak for more details"Why would you want me Lord Shinigami  
?" he asked

Then the Shinigami laid his hand out in his shoulder and replied" Because you were about to take your own life away when you decided it is not worth anything in this world. Just like your own mother told you. Not only that you will go on nothing in a world full of loneliness despair inside you.I can also sense individuals about to take their own life away and be that I can appear for them and let them think over before taking their own life away first."

Percy understood that and then said "What do you want me to do?" he ask this question

"I can send you away from this realm since you said and even think that this world only gives you despair. I can send you a place where you can make your own fate as well as others can instead of here where The fates always keeps destiny and none shall escape it while on a different side you can create your own because of who you really want to be, even others also can ." Shinigami explained

Percy smiled thinking this might be his chance to change him forever and he said "I'll accept your offer but what do I have to do first."

 **Percy has now decided to leave this world for good what will he do in a different world stay tuned for more.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter - 4: Change for better or worse

 **Fourth chapter is here and rolling!**

The Shinigami said to Percy " You must let go of your past here in this realm by renouncing your son of Poseidon and Hero of Olympus lineage and the bonds of everyone else in this world, but all of the memories of what happened will stay with you forever in your life, these memories are only motivation for you to endure the challenges of the different world your about to go, plus your name will no longer be the same even part of your personality but still you are your true self of who you are all the way to the end."

Percy thought about it and then replied "Okay so I'll just have to change my name renounce my lineage but my old memories will still be with me but I can still be who I want even slightly the same."

"That's about it." Shinigami said

Percy thought it then said "Ok I'll do it."

"Excellent I have a scroll here and you can sign your name written in blood" Shinigami said

Percy was a little surprised using blood instead of ink

"Don't worry this is how we do this just get a sharp object or blade cut a small wound and then use your blood to write it even bite your finger is ok,since you're a demigod your blood is gold ichor but when you sign this and when you renounce your lineage your blood is red." The Shinigami explained the details

Percy bit his thumb draw blood and then write his name

"Well done, now we head to Kami herself the Goddess of the Shinto Pantheon Council , grab my staff and let us go forward." He requested

Percy grabbed his staff and then warped themselves away from this world now.

Percy and the Shinigami arrived at Kami's palace and it was real beautiful it was like heaven's castle in Olympus except in Japanese style and the place itself is a temple the palace gates itself opened up and seen in the white throne is a tall beautiful long white haired woman with sky blue eyes wearing a white kimono and angel wings on her back and she stood up on her throne and walked to the center to greet the guests.

"Greetings Kami-sama." Shinigami bowed then Percy bowed the same to her

"Ah Shinigami what a surprise to see you here and tell me who is this young mortal you brought to me." she asked with her serene voice

Then Shinigami turned his head and let Percy Introduce himself "My name is Percy Jackson Kami-sama I use to be from the Greek Pantheon " he said calmly

Kami's sky blue eyes widen at where Percy was" Really? what a turn of events, my oh my, so what brings you here in this place. Time and dates here are entirely different from the ones you live in a different dimension." she explained

Then Shinigami explained Percy's situation to Kami " I took him with me because Percy lost his will to live in his own world and it's despair he only got with him in that horrible place and so I stopped him from taking his own life away for nothing."

Kami gasp at the reason and then looked at Percy in concern "Why would you do such a thing young man?" she said

Percy replied "I was betrayed by my own kin and brethren and cast me out and to never return." he said sadly

Kami then said " What did they do to you to make them do such a thing?" she asked

Percy replied " They hurt me and blamed me for everything i never done wrong."

Kami ask " May I see your memories ?"

Percy nodded okay

"Close your eyes and relax" Kami requested "and I will put my hand in your head to see for myself" Percy did just that and Kami saw Percy Jackson's entire life

Kami saw the entire everything of Percy Jackson's life and when it was finished she let go of her hand and opened her eyes. She was angry at what happened to this poor soul that what happened to his entire life and the life he now live in.

Kami frowned but remained herself composed and calm "What savages those deities who done to you Percy, How could they do such a thing including your own half brother like this and you lost everything," she looked at Percy in sad eyes and said " my condolences to your mortal family at least you get to see them once more, I want to say to them may they rest in peace in your realm Percy." she said.

Percy cried a little bit and then replied " Thank you Kami."

"Those Greeks have no sense of honor and justice, their own ways corrupted the way of living in their society, and the lives of others. I envy you demigods because you always wanted to prove something to be somebody instead of just wanting something for your own life. No hard feelings to you Percy." she said

"None taken." Percy said

"This is the first time a demigod in your realm brought to be changed renewed person here, I have changed many individuals but most are mortals, but you Percy Jackson are the first one to be change here." she explained

"Thank you." he said

"Now then if you're gonna be living in this world this is now things are I can give you a new life in the world called "The Elemental Nations" . It is a vast ninja world where you can strive and be someone in your new first I can help you change your name." then Kami appeared a staff and slam to the ground and said "You will no longer be Percy Jackson I give your name as Borei meaning 'revenant' for you have struggled in your life even in death itself but still continue on living and your family name is Sorachi meaning ' void blood' for you were left hollowed and in your own flesh and blood you keep striving even if you had nothing. I also bestow you new powers for you are a clan head in your name in this world. I Kami gave you the 'Rinnegan' a bloodline limit through your eyes which you can save others in this world and a Bloodline Selection through a powerful element called Plasma Style, Since you're a demigod you can live twice as long as an ordinary human and your role in this world is to become a saviour of this world to help others and when you pass on to the afterlife you will reside in the Pure Land . " She cast a spell and the aura entered Borei's body

"I will save this world from darkness and create peace that last through the many ages of time " Borei proclaimed with a hardened fist in his chest and a new set of eyes and a smile on his lips .

Kami smiled " Go Borei fulfill your role you will save the world from evil."

 **There you have it Percy Jackson is no more he is now Borei Sorachi and now a new beginning will start in the world of "Elemental Nations".**

 **The Narutoverse world will be a different slightly changed time with Borei Sorachi**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter - 5: History and training with the six paths

 **Hey guys it's the fifth chapter now so I decided Borei will now be training with the Sage of six paths himself Hagoromo Otsutsuki and Nagato. Nagato as well as his own two friends Yahiko and Konan died before they can accomplish their goal as 'Akatsuki' their first own organisation. The story chapter will soon explain everything and the two six paths bequeath their wills and goals of peace to Borei now.**

 **Let's get this chapter rolling!**

After the blessing of Kami , Borei now begins his history lesson and training with the Shinigami himself but first they travelled to realm of the afterlife called the 'Pure Land' where all the deceased souls came here to live on.

The 'Pure Land' was really a dark place where all individuals see is darkness and literally the void of endless nothing itself but even that it's called a middle plane of existence where which some souls who reside here cannot move on while others finally do.

"So this is the afterlife. Wow! it's so dark in here." Borei said in his low voice surprisingly.

"Yes this is the middle plane of existence where souls here cannot move on unless they have to finish something part in their lives or until they can meet someone to move on to a different plane. It is also a vast area which time is limitless and/or endless here." The Shinigami explained

"It is here we will meet two individuals called Hagoromo Otsutsuki and Nagato, They are the Six Paths before you and they will help you in your training and the history lesson as well."

Soon afterwards two individuals manifested out in the air and appeared in their corporeal forms. The first person was a tall and paled skinned man with spiky, shoulder-length, paled-red hair,with a chin-length, braided lock hanging in front of his left also sported a goatee, horn like protrusions extending either side and red Rinnegan marking in the centre of his forehead, and also had Rinnegan eyes. He was wearing a white full-length kimono and patterned with six black magatama around a high collar, beneath which, he wore a necklace which also made up of six black magatama and on the back which sported nine black magatamas on his back arranged in three rows of three beneath it.

The other person was a pale-skinned man with red straight hair and with Rinnegan eyes. He wore a long black robe with a red lining down the centre along with armour that covered only his mid-section with a pouch attached to it.

The Shinigami approached to the two the first one the old man " Hagoromo Otsutsuki." he said then the old man bowed and then he turn to look to the other one " Nagato Uzumaki." and the red haired man bowed as well then Shinigami continued to speak" I've summoned you here to me to help you move on with your goals to bring peace to the shinobi world." He explained

Both men were intrigued then Hagoromo asked first "Can this person also help create peace that can last long to end all conflict?"

"Yes he can ,I assure you that." the Shinigami replied

"Does he also know the pain and what it takes to be in this path and that to always to keep on going no matter what?" Nagato asked last

"Of course he does." The Shinigami said once more and then turned his head to Borei " Gentlemen this is Borei Sorachi the person who would carry on your goals but before that introduce yourselves first and your past lives."

Borei stepforward first " Greetings to both you I am Borei Sorachi." he said "this is a story of my life on how I came here to this realm."

Then Borei explained how he live at first as Percy Jackson lived on the world he had to endure and keep on going as a demigod back at his previous life his goals,his accomplishments,his successes, his role and his bond and furthermore, what happened to him now, why is he like this, how could of this happened, he was betrayed, abandoned, and everything in his previous life gone and taken away from him in the same world he sought to save and finally his conclusion

" The Shinigami found me took me in before I could take away my life when decided ' What purpose do i still have here?' and told me this offer that I can even make my own fate or destiny and that is a path you go all in your own until the end." He finish his explanation " That was my life and the life here I am now."

Both Hagoromo and Nagato were fascinated even impressed at what this young individual had done in time as he explained his details as his life. they even admit that it was even part of their goals to keep on going no matter what and they were sad and understanding when he explained his tragedy and unfortunate events which led him here to this place after everything Borei had gone through. But nevertheless they respect him the same way as equal as them despite their unparalleled determination.

"That is quite a tale you explained young one, You were a saviour in your own world enough to earned recognition and inspiration of others, you were never arrogant and prideful, you were humble and loyal and took everything in you no matter what were the odds because you never give up. I'm quite sorry and sympathetic to your life when your own kin and brethren cast you out that they did not want you anymore and even replace you as someone else worse and you lost your own people when they died and the others turned against you. I must say you really do treat others just as the same and equal no matter what or who they are." Hagoromo remarked and give Borei a hand in the shoulder as a sign of acceptance.

"Thank you Hagoromo-sama." as Percy nodded back

Then Nagato said as he approached Borei " You really endured pain after everything happened to you and still you kept on going. You're just like me as well Borei."

Borei looked at Nagato and said "Really ? "

"Yes, and this is my tale to tell you." Nagato said as he explain his story

Nagato lived with his parents at a poor country at that time when he was still young . during the time of the Second Shinobi War he and his parents seek out shelter and away from the fight. One day two shinobi of the hidden leaf village broke out his home killed his parents in self defence. Overcome with grief Nagato use the Rinnegan to kill the two shinobi and avenge his parents.

Nagato become an orphan and had to live out finding food and shelter which was scarce at that time due to the ongoing war and in time he joined with Yahiko and Konan and together they form as a group and then went together to survive. In one event they were caught in a crossfire between The Three Sannin and Hanzo the Salamander when an explosion erupted around them. When the fight ceased and Hanzo retreated, one of the sannin named Jiraiya help them up, despite that Nagato's hatred towards the leaf ninja they were thankful and grateful. Jiraiya stayed and look after the orphans so they can help and defend for themselves to survive in a harsh world.

Jiraiya at first refused to teach them ninjutsu but then another event happened. When Yahiko and Nagato were attacked by a chuunin from the hidden rock village , the ninja attack Yahiko first and then fearing for his friend's lives Nagato activated his Rinnegan to kill the rock ninja. When Jiraiya arrived at the scene he noticed Nagato's eyes for the first time and it reminded him of the legends of the sage of the six paths. Jiraiya then changed his mind and began to teach the rain orphans ninjutsu. Nagato was remorseful at that time when he killed the rock ninja in cold blood but Jiraiya convince him that sometimes violence and personal pain was necessary to protect others . In time he even shared his belief that Nagato was the Sage of the six paths reincarnation and would someday use his visual jutsu to usher in a world of peace.

After three years of training the orphans can now go on their own and form the 'akatsuki' an organization to bring peace in this world. At that time as well a figure known as Madara Uchiha came to Nagato and offer him help of his visual jutsu but Yahiko refused the offer meaning that only meant using them.

"Then the time where we can linked up with our village leader and our organization scheduled on the following day to rendezvous our position. However when the next day arrived Hanzo kidnapped Konan and allied with Danzo,a leader of a black ops anbu from the hidden leaf village. Danzo wanted to usurp the position of the Hokage and allied with Hanzo because we were in their way of their village head and what we all wanted just an alliance." Nagato explained the negotiations at that time

 _[flashback]_

 _Nagato and Yahiko were on the ground with Hanzo holding Konan captive_

" _You Yahiko leader of the 'Akatsuki' you must die." Hanzo said then turn to Nagato "You red-hair one use this kunai and kill Yahiko ,doing so I will let this woman free ,If not she dies."_

" _Don't do it! Just forget about me and run!" Konan cried_

 _Yahiko looked to Nagato and said " Nagato please, Kill me."_

 _Nagato hesitated when he picked up the kunai_

" _NAGATO!" Yahiko shouted_

" _Don't do it!" Konan pleaded_

" _Hurry it up. Do you want this woman to die" Hanzo stated._

 _Nagato looked first at Konan but when he looked at Yahiko, he rushed forward to the kunai Nagato was holding in his hand and impaled himself._

 _Time slowed down and Yahiko was bleeding_

" _You and Konan…. must survive…... no matter what,You... are the saviour…. of this world. I know….. You can do it …." Then Yahiko breathe his last breath and slumped down._

" _YAHIKO!" Konan cried at her friend's death_

 _Nagato felt enraged at his friend's demise then when kunai rain down on him he used a barrier to deflect all the projectiles._

" _He deflected them." one rain ninja said_

 _Nagato leap up and then land on Konan to save her but then Hanzo jump back and activate explosive tag seals on the ground wrapping his legs and exploded around him. Nagato survive the explosion as well as Konan but his legs were crippled._

" _Konan stay with Yahiko I'll take care of this." He said angrily_

" _Get him !" a masked anbu said and ordered the rest to attack_

 _Nagato slammed his hand on the ground making a summoning seal and said "Summoning Jutsu: Gedo Statue!"_

 _Then a giant dark brownish gray humanoid hand appeared on the ground and slammed the leaping ninja in their direction knocking them away. Then another hand rose from the ground and emerged a giant humanoid like statue figure and emit a loud roar above._

 _Hanzo was surprised "huh, what is that?" he said but before he could act the statue slammed the ground knocking the ninja above from their feet and make them lose their balance and fell on the ground._

" _Nagato don't use that!" Konan pleaded at Nagato's safety but Nagato did not hear it as he was blinded from his rage_

 _A rod emerge from the statue's abdomen and creating a multi rod in a single long rod and impaled itself to Nagato's back drawing chakra and power. The Statue unleashed a phantom dragon attack and head it straight to Hanzo and his lackeys. The dragon consumed their souls including Hanzo. After it's done the Statue emitted one last roar and disappear and the rods on Nagato's back disconnect with the statue._

 _He was exhausted from using his chakra but before he could react the masked man appeared on the ground and impaled Nagato on the chest with a stake/sprig of wood and then slumped forward down. Konan seeing Nagato impaled tried to stood up and then the masked man appeared behind her very unexpectedly and impaled her in the back thus ending her life and so it ends the lives of the three rain orphans._

 _[flashback end]_

"And that's how I ended up here and now i can't go back and I lost my goal before i can even do it" Nagato said sadly "that masked man took my life away and all of us."

Borei was really sad at Nagato's story but understood what it feels like.

Then Hagoromo explained his own story,his life and goals, his two sons and how conflict happens which led to the 'curse of hatred' between two unparalleled forces.

Borei now had one goal to unite the entire shinobi world into one and to stop evil and wickedness that tear this world itself apart. And so Borei was trained by Hagoromo and Nagato by the use of their powers and abilities which Borei will learn to use his own just as the same as them. He learned the six paths and his kekkei tota and a number of kekkei genkai of combined element natures , he can cast illusions as well and perform a lot of variety of ninjutsu, his hand to hand taijutsu combat was also unparalleled. He even taught himself to use a weapon like a staff or sword using even learn alot of many more skills to acquire and use them to full extent. With his training complete he was now ready to go to the shinobi world.

"Go forth Borei and end the curse of hatred in this world." Hagoromo proclaimed and then finally disappear.

"I may have lost my life but I believe you and many others can do it just as the same as you. And remember once you've been hurt you learn what it is to hate but when you hurt others you become hated and shoulder sense of guilt." Nagato started

"However it's because one understands pain such as that, that one becomes generous to others, experiencing pain helps us to grow up and to mature and growing up means that one would be able to act one self to learn , to know and reflect on pain then create one's own answer." Borei finished with a smile

Nagato smiled as well "I can finally rest in peace and the responsibility is now yours. Go Borei, create a world where everyone can live just as the same. You are a saviour to everyone after all." Nagato close his eyes and then fade away

Borei think back to Nagato's words and said in his mind ' Nagato I will never forget you and your ideals' as he smiled then looked at the Shinigami

"The time has come go forth young one!" the shinigami proclaimed then a flash of light Borei was engulfed and then disappear

 **Oh yeah! another chapter done and the next one Borei is now in the shinobi world!**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter - 6: Land of the Sea brawl

 **Sixth chapter now!**

 **If any of you guys wonder like those similar Chaos stories where Percy returns back to Earth or his home planet in a way Percy had to save the previous lives in the previous world he use to protect ,don't worry we will let Percy(now Borei) finish here first in the land of shinobi and a lot of one of a kind parody scenes done in Percy/Naruto style. Once it's done a different event will occur unlike any other.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

The sky was cloudy less sunlight but no rain and not only that the sea was calm, Borei opened his eyes and stood up in the sandy ground beach and look around the area, he was on a beach and also he saw the ocean it was also calm but not only that feeling it also reminded him of memories. Watching oceans during free times or in a day-offs really are breath-taking it also looks back the memories of individuals showing how far they have gone and it memories will never die. Thinking about it, Borei really still remembered what his former world done to him and it only motivated him to keep on moving forward as Borei and not Percy Jackson anymore.

He was also given some tools for survival and clothing. No more of camp shirts and jeans. He was wearing dark baggy combat pants,a dark green combat jacket with a black undershirt and black combat vest with front and side pouches and he had a hood and veil hat plus a one backsling bag , black combat gloves and important of all his Sea forehead protector and brown combat boots. He also has kunai strap holsters and a harness carrying his scythe and katana and some other miscellaneous items at his disposal.

This is Sea country his new home in the elemental nations world and it's his home to protect it as well.

Percy was on the mother island the main island of area. Sea Country is divided into four islands - Mother,Taro,Jiro and Demon. His direction of walking was to head for the town and the port. So the settling in begins here. The Third shinobi war was on the loose right now and so far Sea Country is not in conflict with the other countries ,Borei wonders what are the other countries doing right now.

"War is hell." he said as he kept walking in the direction towards town and when he thinks about bloody fights.

The town was bustling with activity , people walking, some kids were playing or running, merchants are selling goods and even shinobi are patrolling as security in the area watching out for any suspicious activity. Borei was heading to a restaurant/bar to get a bite to eat first and settle down. He approached the bartender in a polite manner and take his seat on the counter.

"Anything you want sir." He said

"Yeah I'll take a sandwich sub and sake please." Borei replied.

"Coming right up." The bartender replied.

There were other people going along with business he also noticed a tan man with black hair and brown eyes and was also wearing dark clothing, black flak jacket and pants and boots and he has also messy hair.

The bartender came back with the meals and give it to Borei. As Borei enjoys his meal, the entrance doors slammed open and it revealed men armed with katanas, spears, axes, and clubs. They were ugly looking too and real mean bullies.

"Alright everyone stick em up! This is a robbery drop your money on the floor now!" one thug said.

" and no funny business." another one replied as he raised his axe

The town people were terrified at the bandits and would submit to their wishes instead of pain and death. Everyone began giving their money to a the guy with the bag in his hands.

"That's right drop them here ,give it all." another guy said with a spear in his back.

The leader of the thugs seem to notice Borei didn't seem to be following the others as well as the tan black hair man.

"Hey you! Black hair weirdos! Give us your money now!." the leader said.

Borei was smirking thinking 'this is gonna be good.' he thought

The tan guy was smirking also ' how foolish these lowlifes can be.' he thought.

"If I gave you my money how am I gonna pay the food I'm eating, you blind eyed bastard." Borei said taunting the leader.

"What did you say!" he shouted

"You got nothing but talk is that all you can do moron." the tan guy said also taunting the leader.

"Why you! I'm gonna kill you both !" he then rush forward with his knife gonna stab Borei first at the back.

Borei,while sitting on the chair,use his right leg to kick to kick the guy in the side at the same time turn around and deliver a punch to his head. The leader grunted and then try to attempt to stab Borei again but this time Borei grab his knife and then stab the stabber in the chest.

"Aagghh!" the leader screamed in pain

Borei then grab the leader and punch his face hard and then kicked him to a nearby table which broke it leaving the leader bruised in his body. The other bandits were shocked at what he did.

"Is that all you can do, your pathetic!" Borei said.

"Say what ? You think you're something huh? Come on guys let's get him!" one thug said then they all rush at Borei.

A brawl has tan guy stood up grabbed a stool and bashed it with the first thug. Then two more thugs came with their weapons drawn and then they try to deliver a swing but the tan man grabbed their arms in a blink of an eye, the two thugs struggle to get free and then the tan man did a backflip jump and slam the two of them down knocking them out and then let go of their arms.

To Borei's fight one thug swing his katana at him but Borei duck at the last second and then another thug with his spear tried to thrust him but Borei jumped to dodge and the spear was thrust to the ground and the second thug tried to pull it out. He then focused the first thug as the target as he was between in the two thugs, the first one swung his sword but again Borei dodge the slash and then the thug thrust his sword to him which also at the same time the second one already pulled out his spear which also he did not notice at the same time Borei dodge again and the thrust went to him instead and was hit in the abdomen, the first one was shocked he did not hit the target. Borei grabbed a kunai on his pouch backstabbed the second thug and grabbed his fallen spear and then went from behind the first thug and stab him with the spear. Both thugs fell down bleeding in death.

Two more thugs from the entrance rush towards the two, Borei use his kunai to intercept them, while the tan man use his axe to clash with them . Borei slashed his kunai at the first thug's throat after he blocked a strike from his sword and embedded it deep while the tan man swung his axe at the last thug cutting his arm off as he screamed and the tan man tore of his head from his body. With no more thugs left everyone is safe.

Borei paid off his meal and the bartender said "Thank you so much both of you, these thugs were nuisance that never kept bothering me and my customers, you finally bring them to an end." he said and the rest of the people were relieved.

"No problem It's the least I can do to stop them." Borei said as he looked at the fallen bandits and smiled.

"I appreciate the assist to stand up to them too." the tan man said as well.

"Your a well trained fighter in a brawl like this I'm impressed." Borei remarked at the tan man.

"Thank you, I'm a shinobi here in these parts and also helping others is one of them. I'm Ryota Onmoraki pleasure to meet you." as he introduce himself to Borei and held his hand.

"And my Name is Borei Sorachi the same to you." he said as he took Ryota's hand and shook it and smiled.

"You must be new in these parts, I can show you around town if you want." Ryota said as he paid his money to the bartender.

"Sure I've got plenty of time to go around." Borei replied

"Well let's go." Ryota said then Borei followed.

(A little later….)

Ryota showed Borei the entire place around town and Borei took note so he would not get lost. As they were walking the place they were talking about what they do, get to know about them. Then Ryota spoke another topic.

"Back there in the restaurant that was some combat you initiated we could use some shinobi like you to aid us." Ryota said

"Really? Alright then what help would you need ?" Borei asked

"Currently right now Sea country is just a staging point to rebels of the hidden mist village. We are trying to look for fighters to help us in the civil war in the land of water which is currently going right now." Ryota explained

"Sounds serious and big. Alright i'll join but i need to settle in first here and inform me when do we leave for the fight cause i'll do what i can." Borei proclaimed

"Ah you're an eager one aren't you, very well, we will leave at two days to water country, our ship isn't loaded yet I'll contact you when we go." Ryota said.

Borei smiled ' this is gonna be a serious mission to save lives of shinobi.' he thought.

 **And there you have it folks chapter six is done.**

 **Borei has a friend now who would aid him in their quest to the mist, tune in next time to go into another chapter.**

 **Author's note: There are TF2 parts in this chapter , I like TF2 and there always funny lolololololololol.**

 **See you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter - 7: Into the bloody mist

 **Here's the seventh one, we now proceed heading to the hidden mist.**

It was a clear day heading along the way to the hidden mist village and into the land of water but as time past on heading to the area the place starting to get foggy. Borei and his new friend Ryota were on the deck discussing things going on with the mist and the ongoing civil war.

"So the five great nations really erupted the third shinobi world war and then the mist was also involved with it but when it was done the civilians and other people became feared by those individuals with their own kekkei genkai because they would think only those individuals would only bring about more war." Borei explained one of the details.

"Yes that's true. The leader of the hidden mist village is the mizukage. Currently the fourth mizukage: Yagura is in control right now. He transformed the mist village into the bloody mist where the academy exams were turned to brutal killings, like slaughter all the class and you gain the rank of ninja. Plus not all of the mist shinobi feared those bloodline holders those who don't fear them became the rebels while others are insurgents." Ryota said

"So do you know who we are up against as the rebels vs the insurgents?" Borei asked.

"Yeah i do, the current leader of the rebels is Mei Terumi, she is also from a clan and she holds two kekkei genkai Lava style and Vapour style and right now she controls most of the rebels and try to rally as many survivors and allies as much as possible and to stop the ongoing civil war. The third shinobi war may be finish but the civil war is still ongoing and if word gets out to other unallied nations they would take advantage of the situation and attack the mist village claiming everything for themselves and that is why we must try to contain it our own." Ryota explained

Borei clearly understood the situation in a way to save many more lives at the cost of few to stop endless bloodshed but also at the same time victory can never be achieved without sacrifice.

" Do you know any intel about Yagura and anyone under his command are we up against and also what we might be facing along the way?" Borei asked

" Yagura is the jinchuuriki of the Three-tailed turtle, he is able to control powerful water style jutsu and not only that he is able to perfectly control his own tailed-beast. He may be a short man about 4 and ½ feet tall but don't underestimate him. He is a powerful Kage as well." Ryota explain

"Whoa that is some skill like any other anything else about him?" Borei asked further on

"Nobody knew how Yagura became a tyrant ruler but some say he was possessed by genjutsu which make him turn into a tyrant and led to execution of bloodline holders and turn the people and shinobi around them into a civil war." Ryota explained the details.

Borei took note on that just in case when he will go face to face with Yagura and how to deal with him when the time arrives. ' How could someone do something like that to him and made him what he is now?' Borei thought about that but continue to ask for information what he is about to face in the upcoming battle.

"So who are Yagura's forces we are facing?" Borei asked

"Yagura has more elite Jonin and Anbu combine than our own forces plus 2 members of the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist." Ryota explained Yagura's forces

"That much huh ,who are those two then?" Borei was curious

"One is Kushimaru Kuriarare who wields the Long Blade: 'Nuibari' the sewing needle and he was responsible for cruel acts of killing his own master while the other is Jinpachi Munashi who wields the Explosive Blade: 'Shibuki' the spatter and he is also responsible for killing his own brother along with countless cruel acts." Ryota frowned mentioning those two.

"Damn those two really are heartless criminals." Borei commented when Ryota explained those two

"Yeah they sure are but to even the odds we have also members of the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist in the rebels side." Ryota explained

"Really? Who are they then?."Borei asked

"One is the 'demon of the mist' Zabuza Momochi who wields the Executioner's blade and was also against the killings of the bloodline purges he was the top student for killing the entire class during the academy to gain the rank of ninja. Second is Jinin Akebino a 40 yr old man who was one of the early members of the Seven ninja swordsmen he wields the 'Kabutowari' the helmet splitter and also against the bloodline executions and finally Chojuro a recent member who join the seven ninja swordsmen and also Mei Terumi's young bodyguards and he wields the twinblade 'Hiramekarei'." Ryota said

" I see that's some strength we got at our disposal." Borei remarked.

Ryota smiled and also said " Yeah it sure does, If this civil war comes to an end I hope I can find more of my members scattered around the mist and try to rebuild our lives and make people understand that bloodline holders are not despised around in the mist and the land of water anymore."

Borei also knew something similar to that concept. To save others and make individuals understand no one should suffer the same way others do and to be treated as equals.

Two hours past and then they landed on the shore. It was a quiet place and ambushes were soon to turn up somewhere so they better be aware and what's worse both sides wear the same mist ninja and anbu uniform so sometimes confusion is common and can never tell if its rebel or insurgent.

Borei,Ryota and 6 rebel Jonin are heading towards the rebel camp with their supplies. It was a 30 minute walk but with mist around the area and ambush along the way they had to succeed and try to head there as soon as possible.

As they walked towards the pathway they were stopped by mist shinobi.

"Stop right there! Come no further and reveal yourselves. Are you the mist or the enemies?" a mist anbu said to them

'There's no way we can get past them if they want to fight. Alright if that's they're game let's get it on!' Borei thought as they were surrounded

"Were with the mist!" one of the rebel jonin said

"If that's true what are these supplies you're carrying" the same mist anbu said

"We need them for funds and shipment to the others of course because they desperately need it." the same jonin rebel said.

"You're not one of us! Your the rebel scum !" the mist anbu said then faced his comrades " eliminate them!" he ordered. Then they all leaped at the rebels

The rebels were shocked that there were gonna die and can't transport supplies now ,but they stood their ground and prepare to fight. Borei stood up to the front and calmly said " stay calm let me handle this." and create hand seals

"Plasma style: plasma spike impalement barrage."

Borei's jutsu created a red solid material conjured up from water,wind and earth creating plasma and solidify themselves in shape of spikes and then used them to throw and impale the incoming adversaries. The spikes pierced the enemies killing them all one by one as they all hit the targets.

The mist anbu were destroyed but things don't just celebrate just yet.

Another figure came up to the rebels. It was a tall and thin man with shaggy blond hair, and a face concealed in a porcelain mask with a mist logo on the forehead and was wearing black tank top and black combat pants and also had bandages on the neck and was holding a needle like sword.

Ryota gasp as he knew who he saw right in front in him "It's Kushimaru Kuriarare ." he narrowed his eyes preparing to battle him

"Well well well, more victims to the slaughter it seems the anbu didn't get the job done it's up to me now" Kushimaru said as he readies his long blade Nuibari.

"Borei let me handle him I've wanted to kill him for killing my best friend in cold blood." Ryota proclaimed as he took off his jacket.

Borei understands and nodded his head and set aside "alright we will let you have him we'll back you up in case he is coming after us." Borei said " be on your guard everyone, protect the supplies." The jonin nodded their heads and steel themselves.

Ryota rushed in ahead to Kushimaru wanting to fight head on, Kushimaru threw his sword like a spear or javelin wanting to skewer Ryota but he dodge and jumped up and then suddenly black wings like a crow sprout up from his back and began to go airborne and then Ryota did hand signs

"Fire style: dragon flame jutsu." he launched a stream like flame towards

Kushimaru.

Kushimaru saw the flames and then leap up to avoid the incoming jutsu,He then retracted the wire to bring his sword back then try another attack. He used senbon to threw it into the air directly straight at Ryota but ,Ryota saw it coming then he spiralled dive bomb his way out to dodge the incoming senbon and then he formed claws in his hands then go straight at Kushimaru. Kushimaru never saw it coming he had little time to dodge the incoming attack and then he was clawed at his chest and was cut deep but he was still standing.

'I'm not gonna go down like this!' he thought furiously then called a different attack "Ninja Art Longblade: Stitching Spider!" he used this attack directly at the Jonin and Borei and now they were trapped in the stitching net. But Borei stayed calm and strong. Kushimaru throw his Long blade to the Jonin instead to pierce them all but Borei react quickly and said " Plasma style: Plasma wall." thus creating a thick red wall forming from air,to water and earth solidifying it stopping the sword dead in its tracks,seeing this Kushimaru tried to get his sword out but it was stuck at the plasma wall, with no offense in his attack he is left exposed.

"Finish him Ryota!" Borei said as he keeps the Long Blade in his plasma grip.

Ryota nodded and formed hand signs " Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Ryota launched a water dragon directly at Kushimaru flushing him out and made him slammed into a tree, then Ryota dive in directly in the air to finish of Kushimaru. Ryota clawed his adversary cutting deeper wounds in his abdomen and pierced deeply through Kushimaru's organs inside ,making the ninja swordsman fell down at the blood loss and through his death.

With the adversary gone Ryota went down and folded his wings and return his jacket.

"Awesome! You took him out, well done Ryota." Borei smiled as he and the jonin were now safe.

"Thanks let's grab his head and his sword so we can get our bounty." Ryota said and they collected the head and his sword.

The rebel group continues to go forward at the rebel base encampment.

 **There you have it another chapter done! And the next chapter more allies will be meet and more missions to go.**

 **So stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter - 8: Gathering of rebels

 **Whoa! would you look at this, more than 10k words already and more than a thousand views, thank you guys so much and if you are wondering when I'm gonna let Percy(Borei) meet his love interest(OC) don't worry, that will soon come and also Borei activating more Jutsu's and his Rinnegan bloodline. Once again leave any in the comments and remarks to the Revenant story.**

 **Let's get this 8th chapter rolling!**

The rebels finally arrive at the base of operations just in time and out of the insurgent's sight. They were checked in security first when spotted by a sentry. As the sentry scanned the rebels he opened the gate and welcome them inside. The rebels were relief to made it with no casualties and supplies were distributed, at the same time the leader of the rebels came out along with two bodyguards side by side.

The leader was a tall slender woman with green eyes and with long auburn herringbone ankle length hair pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and four bangs in the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin.She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be close with at the front with a zipper, and is kept open on the front-side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. She also wears mesh armor that covers her upper body and also a skirt that matches her dress and a belt with a pouch attached at the back plus high-heeled sandals and shin guards that covers her knees.

The first bodyguard was a middle-aged man with blue hair which is styled moused-up manner. His left eye was blue and his right eye was concealed with an eyepatch. He wore a talisman on both side of his ears with the kanji for a humble form 'to hear' written on them twice on each side. He also wore a standard striped, grey suit,with a green haori that had white trimmings that stop halfway down, over them.

The second bodyguard was a young man with short tufty blue hair, and dark eyes. He also has pointed sharked-like teeth ; a common trait for the members of every ninja swordsmen of the mist as well as apprentices share. He wears square , black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors ,a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. He also wears his forehead protector on the front of his holster which carries the sword on his back plus shuriken holsters strapped to his legs.

There were also other rebels approached them all wearing the same hidden mist attire like the village shinobi.

The rebel envoy members Borei and Ryota approached the leader and bow.

"Greetings to you Miss Terumi we were lucky to be alive and arrived just in time for more supplies from Sea Country." Ryota said with a smile.

The leader identified as Miss Terumi calmly smiled and replied " please it's just Mei." she said " And I assume you arrived unscathed and not been seen by the insurgents."

Ryota frowned a little but explain nonetheless " We were attacked by the insurgents ANBU team, But my friend here," referring to Borei " killed all of them but when we were about to proceed the ninja swordsman Kushimaru Kuriarare appeared when he saw his troops were all killed and proceed to slaughter us. I told them I'll handle Kushimaru while they just stand back away cause it was my fight and I want to handle him. When Kushimaru was about to skewer my comrades this guy Borei here use his own bloodline and save them from harm when they were caught in Kushimaru's Stitching Spider Technique and I rushed forward in when Borei stopped the swords stuck in his Plasma jutsu and finished him off. Once he was dead we took his head and his sword with us." Ryota finished explaining the details

Mei Terumi frown a little but understand " Do you still have his head and sword then?" she asked

Ryota gestured to Borei " Show her the evidence."

Borei hold the head in a white sack with blood dripping inside on his left hand and the Nuibari Long blade on his right hand. " Here they are."

Mei was a little wide eyed and surprised that they took down Kushimaru with ease then approached to Ryota.

" I'm happy to see you alive bringing down that insurgent swordsman but next time do not engage your enemies alone, you must try to take cooperation with others." She said turning her frown to a calm smile

Ryota look down on the ground with a frown and said "I'll try. It's just that he killed one of my friends and I wanted to bring him down for good to stop him from taking pleasure in pain of others." he explained.

Mei sighed and put her hand on his shoulder then said " I'm glad you did it and you're still alive and fighting for that I thank you for your bravery." then she let go her hand and saw Borei with his hood veil and dark goggles and asked "Who might you be stranger?"

Borei took of his hood and veil showing his messy hair " My name is Borei Sorachi. I'm a shinobi from the Sea Country and I came here to help with the rebellion." then Borei took off his goggles and showed his Rinnegan eyes.

Mei and her bodyguards were shocked a little when they saw Borei's eyes and were speechless.

"That's the-" Mei was shocked speaking.

"The Rinnegan. Yes, The eyes of the sage of the six paths." Borei explained his visual jutsu

"The Chakra he gives off is immense as well, my lady." The eye patched man said.

"Are you sure Ao? This individual possessed great power?" Mei asked

"There is no doubt about it with my sensory skills." as the man Ao sensed it.

Mei composed of herself then said to the rest of the envoy " all of you rest up." then looked at Borei " come with me inside,we have a lot to talk. Ao , Chojuro both of you are included as well."

"Yes ma'am!" The aged man and swordsman said.

Borei followed Mei Terumi in the Headquarters to discuss further details.

He followed her inside at a small office with seats and a table.

"Please take a seat, Borei and tell me about yourself." Mei said as Borei sat down along with Ao and Chojuro in the sideline walls.

Borei was silent with a calm expression in his face " My story seems complex miss Mei, I'm just a traveller in my country and all of that just also a fisherman and sea dweller because of the place I live in and everyone nicknames me the 'Lone Wanderer'." Borei explained

Mei Terumi was intrigued at him, even his story but needed to know more so she smiled calmly and said " That sounds fascinating but doesn't explain how you got your eyes Borei." she said

Borei smiled " Well I got them with me all the time even when time passed and look myself in the mirror and also I just red about the sage of the six paths and information about him on how he was considered to save the world and usher world peace even through his eyes."

"Intriguing but you seem pretty much alone all by yourself when I noticed you." she said with concern.

Borei was sad she said that " Oh yeah, that's what's with me all the time because it is true I am alone and just all by myself." He explained.

Mei was sad to hear that but explained " Why? Don't you have your family with you?"

Borei frowned a little but remained composed as he looked in the ground and give a breathe in and out then said " I used to have a family. But they are gone now." Borei said when he remembers at his own family before as Percy Jackson.

Mei widened their eyes when he said that "Why? What happened that made them gone?" she asked with concern

Borei was saddened to tell his tale of a story to Mei but he would never lie even if it's the harshest truths of reality and it even made him shed a tear about his past memories" They betrayed me." he said with a tear coming out of his left eye as he look down and continued to speak " They said I was not good for them at all and even said I'm useless and no good to them. They shunned me, even criticized me and drove me out to where I don't have any place to go and I was all alone." He said truthfully and with tears.

Mei was disturbed and saddened to hear his own story and stood up and laid a comforting hand to Borei's shoulder " I'm deeply sorry about your life. You're life is tragic and cruel by what your own flesh and blood done to you." she said with sadness even Ao and Chojuro were listening even a bit of sadness and sorrow about his tale.

"Thank you." Borei thanks for the condolences

"So what really did happen to you in that Borei." Mei asked as she rub her hand at Borei's back to comfort him.

" At that time I was caring for my family even to my own brother and cousins as well as my other extended family and then they all left me and praised my brother instead and leaving me to rot and they even resented me for the things i haven't done. They abandoned me and after that I don't know what happened to them next or have any contact with them anymore." Borei explained with more tears falling down

"So you really were on your own and have no one with you at all this time?" she asked

"Yes." he said

"I was even suicidal too and thought that my life was worthless and nothing." He said

Mei was startled and opened her mouth in shock and even Ao and Chojuro were disturbed at Borei's story "You - You tried to commit suicide!" she shouted.

Borei nodded and honestly said " I at that time I even thought that life is precious than anything else so those words snap me out and stopped me from killing myself but it didn't even stop my pain so I was all alone." He said sadly

Mei looked down and comforted Borei." I am glad you stopped yourself from suicide because that is never a good thing or right thing to do to one's life." Mei explained.

"Thanks , and since I was on my own I train myself with my own powers and my bloodline alone and when the shinobi war broke out I was just in sea country at that time never getting off the island and when it was over the the civil war erupted at the hidden mist, so I was just being cautious too and try to keep low and avoid suspicion." Borei explain his story

Mei closed her eyes and then opened them again and put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him in the eyes and said " You did the right thing to do Borei. With you on our side we can help restore the hidden mist village back to it's normal self and I can grant you free will in this place when I become the Mizukage." she said with a reassuring smile

"You want to be the Mizukage miss Mei?" he asked

"Yes, Yagura was my mentor he taught me at that time what it feels like to be a leader but when he became a tyrant to slaughter all bloodline holders I rally rebel forces to stop him. Plus my suspicion at that time on why he became like this is because he was being possessed and turned everyone against each other." she explained

"I see, when we stop him we control the entire village back and restore everyone to their rightful place." Borei explains the idea.

Mei smiled "Yes and everyone won't have to go around and exact bloodshed on each other which tears everything apart, and with you as a Rinnegan wielder and can also help more others to become one."

"Alright I'll do my role" Borei said with determination

"Good because tomorrow let's see how you have ninja skills to go head to head with the insurgents and I always like a good spar to anyone up for a challenge." Mei said with a challenging smile.

Borei smiled too and said " alright then I won't hold anything back."

"Ao! Chojuro! show our guest to the quarters and all of you are dismissed for now. We will discuss furthermore tomorrow of our forces."Mei ordered.

Ao and Chojuro stood up " Yes Ma'am!"

Then Borei stood up and follow Ao and Chojuro closing the door as they leave.

 **There you have it folks the 8th chapter done. Borei revealed his Rinnegan and the next chapter will have a challenge between Borei and Mei to a test of power.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter - 9: Borei's six paths power

 **Here is chapter nine let's get it rolling!**

Dawn rises the following day and Borei prepares himself on the training ground for his spar challenge against Mei Terumi, he was on a clearing right next to trees in the woods and with enough space to maneuver around the area. Mei arrived along with other bystanders watching at the sidelines with the fight about to start.

"So Borei ? You're ready for this?" Mei asked with a challenging smile.

Borei nodded " I sure am." he proclaimed.

Borei put up hand seals and said "Plasma Clone Jutsu." then Borei multiplied himself with 5 clones made of plasma.

Mei narrowed her eyes at her adversary then did a handsign and said "Lava Style: Lava Monster." and she created a lava attack directly straight at Borei and his 5 clones, but one of the clones stood up front and raised his arms.

"I'll take care of this." The clone said " Gakido!" and he used the Preta path ability and absorbed the incoming attack stopping it dead in it's tracks until it was all gone.

One of the bystanders Ao was surprised and thought 'He absorbed that attack like it was nothing! Is this the six paths power?'

Mei was surprised as well at the technique that Borei pulled off but that's just the beginning. 'Let's see how he handle this Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!' she said in her thoughts and unleashed a water dragon missile.

This time as Borei and his plasma clones saw the incoming attack he and his clones scattered into the air and went into different directions.

'Perfect now is the time for us six paths!' he thought as he and the rest of the clones prepare to use their powers.

The Asura path disassembled his hand and form rocket launchers. The Naraka path summoned The King of Hell. The Animal Path summoned a giant pterodactyl with Rinnegan eyes and a lot of chakra was forming. The bystanders who were watching were shocked in awe.

Mei was wide-eyed when she notices the power emanating from Borei. ' So is this the six paths power!' As she narrowed her eyes and saw Borei and/or his clones at center she tries a different tactic ' Water Style: Water Pillar!' and then she unleashed a torrent of water directly at Borei but he saw it coming and then raised his hand and said " Almighty Push!" then a force wave erupted and disperse the incoming attack diverting it into the sides.

The bystanders Ao and Chojuro were wide eyed at the display ' He just wave it off like it was nothing.' Ao thought

The Animal path, swoop in from behind and attempt to attack Mei, the plasma clone form hand seals " Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" then a strong gust of wind blows all the way behind to target Mei, with quick movements Mei leaps into the air and dodges the attack but left her expose at the atmosphere.

The Human and Preta clones leap up and prepare for a close combat with Mei using their chakra receivers but Mei saw them leaping up ,perform fast hand seals " Vapour style: Solid Fog Jutsu." she unleashed a vapour cloud that melts the flesh like acid towards the plasma clones. They couldn't dodge it in time and got caught and were sent into the ground. The plasma clones were melted like candles. Mei and the two clones landed back, Mei forms handsigns to finish them off "Lava Style: Lava Monster." she said and another Lava Monster appears, but the Animal path still in the air with the Pterodactyl, form handsigns and said " Lightning style: False Darkness." and shoot a stream of lightning towards the ground making a line between the Lava monster and the down clones stopping it in it's tracks.

The Animal path and Naraka path came to aid with the Preta path and Human path to get them out and then head back. The Deva path (Borei himself) step up and form hand seals "Fire Style: Searing Migraine." he launched a fireball heading straight for Mei but she jumped up and dodge the incoming attack before the fireball hit the ground and incinerated everything around it like an inferno. Mei decided to counterattack " Water Style: Water Bullets." she launched bullet like water projectiles to the Deva Path but he began to counterattack as well. "Water style: Piranha Bullet Barrage." then Borei formed water piranhas and shoot them at the incoming water bullets causing a stalemate.

"You really are an extraordinary one aren't you, to make me go all out like this." Mei breathe in and out as she was pushed hard by this tough adversary.

"I really am but I'm surprised you got two kekkei genkai Lava and Vapour style, I'm impressed." Borei said " I also have Vapour style too as well. Try this on for size." Borei made another set of hand signs. "Earth Style: Mobile Core." he slammed his hands on the ground and the ground became square and lowered itself along with Mei in about 20 feet down under. He created another set "Vapour style: Geyser Field Eruption." then the ground begins to rumble and a high pressured steam erupted under Mei Terumi's feet and she leaped up high to dodge the incoming steam but didn't avoid the high temperature boiling which made her sweat.

'He can wield all five chakra natures' Mei panted 'He really is powerful and to think he also has Vapour style too I better try to finish him off with my last reserves.' she thought but before she could react the Asura path launched missiles at her and rain down a barrage which knocked her off to the side but regained her footing.

"I believe it's time to end this." Borei said and held out his right arm "Universal Pull!"

Mei was pulled in from a gravitational force and was aiming straight at for Borei and then another clone the Naraka path behind him said " Plasma Style: Plasma Slime Web." then a plasma clone in the middle of the air transforms a red web and trapped Mei in it's grasp and Mei struggled and the clone trapped her, drain her last chakra. Borei held his staff-scythe at her neck and smiled triumphantly. "It seems I won Mei." he said

Mei smiled "Welcome to our cause Borei you really are powerful and extraordinary." she remarked as Borei undo all the jutsu's he use and he is still not exhausted which also made him non-human at terms of power which sometimes earn fear and awe at his strength.

They all retired back to the quarters and get something to eat and then set off for more missions later made new friends and allies not just Mei and her bodyguards but also the rebels themselves he met Zabuza Momochi and Jinin Akebino one of the members of the rebel seven ninja swordsmen and told them how he and Ryota eliminated Kushimaru which also made others relief that it would lessen the number of killings. Sooner or later Borei would learn to fight side by side with the other rebels for the home of the mist and freedom to all.

 **There you have it guys nine is done and next time another mission would occur.**

 **Stay tune for the next one.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter - 10: Refugee prison camps

 **Here is chapter 10 everybody!**

 **Guest00000000000: The world of the Greeks really did screwed Percy(Borei) over. They will never saw the Percy he once was if Borei go to his former homeworld ever again. Percy is torn between the sides of himself as Percy Jackson in his Greek world and Borei Sorachi as he is in the Shinobi world. He would partly help them and also make them suffer with extreme prejudice. If Borei ever goes back to the Greek world, he would be like Obito/Percy as Borei saw himself the person he was trying to be and the person he once was, It is the embodiment of the Curse of Hatred that Borei earned what he has in the very world they abandoned would also make the Greeks regret everything for what they did to him. Also he will never play by the rules in the Greek world and won't have to tolerate all the talks and bullshits from the demigods, Olympians and the Fates themselves ever again. Yes he will also be a Kiri/Umi shinobi like a cross headband with two symbols and Yes he will also be a close friend maybe even more to Naruto in the future chapters when they meet.**

 **Let's get it on with this chapter!**

As Borei finished his meal along with a few others he met up with Mei and his mission is to liberate prison camps that are also with rebels inside the place. He is accompanied by the 2 seven ninja swordsmen of the mist Zabuza Momochi and Jinin Akebino.

Zabuza Momochi was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin,short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was normally seen wearing bandages like a mask over half of his face. Under his mask, he had a relatively narrow jawline and jagged-teeth. He wore a sleeveless black shirt and matching pants, complete with a waist-guard, and yet again, Kirigakure's striped wrist and leg-warmers. He also had bandages loosely tied around his neck like a scarf. In his back he holds the 'Kubikiribocho' the Executioner's blade.

Jinin Akebino was a short man that has a dark-coloured beard and hair which he ties into a topknot. The remainder of his face appears to be rather angular and features a very protuberant nose. He wears a dark-coloured poncho cloth over a standard Swordsman attire, consisting of a sleeveless dark shirt and matching pants along with a waist-guard, pin-striped arm and leg warmers typical of his village and Kiri's forehead protector. He also has bandages around his neck like all the members of the previous gerneration of ninja swordsmen. He is also carrying the Blunt blade 'Kabutowari' the helmet splitter with the sword-axe in one hand and strapped with a line in the hammer on the other hand.

The three were leaping silently at the tree branches going to the next location of the refugee prison camp.

"So you two know the plan in the mission?" Jinin asked

"Yeah, It's all simple we sneak in the place , look for weaknesses kill all the insurgents and rescue the refugees held up inside before they are mudered or executed, it's all simple." Borei smiled at the idea.

"Heheh, you really are a smart one plus got a sense of serious killing enemies and weaklings Borei." Zabuza smirked underneath his mask.

Borei smirked as well "Yeah, I ain't no pushover, you heard what i did when me and Mei sparred earlier this morning. I only believe in mercy when they really do give up and I kill weaklings who don't deserve life in their sense of living."

Zabuza and Jinin were shocked that when they heard the news of the spar when Ao and Chojuro explained it to the rest of the rebels, Borei has the Rinnegan of the six paths. How lucky they have someone that powerful to aid them at this time.

"What's your plan after the war Zabuza?" Borei asked.

"I'm still continuing as the seven ninja swordsman also try to look for kids and other infants wandering our borders and low places in the mist try to turn them in just in case when they are around the area plus even children are the future." Zabuza said

"And you Jinin?" he turn towards the second swordsman.

"I'm retiring, I'm already too old for my age, I'm already seeing war once too many times.I'm passing my sword once this civil war ends." He said sadly "I just hope there isn't much of the younger generation killed if we are done with this civil war."

"I know Jinin, It's not much easy than this, I can't even believe Yagura killed our own people for this just for bloodline holders and those who support them. And I can't believe our own generation of swordsmen is now almost gone of it's members, plus we were a team back then." Zabuza stated

"I never knew you were close to Kushimaru and Jinpachi altogether that much of a bond Zabuza." Borei replied

"Ah we weren't that close, we used to before but that was when we were together but when they joined Yagura's tyranny I can't believe they would stoop low to his rule, I was the demon killer but even i have limits to others and i would never kill unless with reason, Kushimaru killed his master, and Jinpachi killed his brother and along everyone else they challenged them. I'm glad you and Ryota finish Kushimaru off and got his Long blade at this time." He also calmly said.

"Yeah, I'm glad you killed him too, it would be dangerous when he and Jinpachi would go together, first thing they would do Kushimaru would skewer his victims and then Jinpachi blows them up. Those two disgust me! To think I was comrades with them and now we are enemies." Jinin growled and narrowed his eyes.

"Let's hope if we can encounter him we can end him as fast when he is down." Zabuza narrowed his eyes also.

The trio soon arrived at the site it was heavily guarded by ANBU and the one controlling here was a man named Karitoriki a ruthless warden of the insurgents that takes up and executes prisoners. Luckily they were hiding over the treetops and out of sight from the insurgents. The trio saw the activity going on right now at the vicinity the ANBU were patrolling everywhere and with masks on and senses at the ready.

"There's no doubt about that guy, he is Karitoriki the ruthless warden who puts the executions to the prisoners." Zabuza said as he spotted the tall man with black messy hair and brown eyes and had a scar on his left face. "and so far there are no executions today on the posts so all we have to do is kill all of them and rescue the prisoners." he suggested.

Borei nodded and said " leave the patrols to me and use the Hidden mist to sneak in and surprise them and when you reach the entrance make an opening to rescue the refugees." Zabuza and Jinin nodded and then proceed to their positions.

Borei created plasma clones and scattered them to ambush positions and then when they would strike to attack the targets.

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Zabuza created a thick mist which prevent the enemy seeing and covered the entire area where vision is zero visibility.

"Alright it's time to play." Borei said as he forms plasma spikes and began to throw it at the unsuspecting insurgents bringing them down one by one and each time there were two or more in front of them when one of the ANBU is down a clone sneak up on them and stab them in the back. Two ANBU tried to chase one clone but the first one disappeared to the clearing and couldn't see and then unsuspectingly a clone behind the two facing at the back ready its stake and backstabbed the first victim then jump on the first victims back and shoved the stake in front of the second one's head nailing it deep inside when he turn around. Both victims never survive. The real Borei used a chain from his scythe and then threw it like a lasso and then grappled the ANBU in it's neck and then drag the victim to reel it in on one hand and a stake/spike in the other hand and when the victim made contact when Borei pulled it in he stabbed the ANBU right in the heart. The victim never had time to scream but showing blood coming right out of the mouth.

Further ahead of the diversion, Zabuza and Jinin run towards the main compound and spotted six insurgent guards at the entrance.

"Let me handle this!" Jinin proclaimed and then strike the ground with his hammer creating a shockwave that trembled the enemies feet startling them and then Zabuza forwards in for the kill.

"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!" Zabuza unleashed a torrent of water flushing the guards to the gate walls and then Zabuza and Jinin slice and dice them up to pieces.

"Perimeter breached we are under attack! To arms!" one ANBU said then he was sliced up by Zabuza's sword then the inner guards begin to fight.

In the inside, Karitoriki noticed the alarm and radioed "What is going on out there!" he shouted.

"Zabuza and Jinin are here at the prison! We need backup - aggghhh!" then it ended the insurgent's life " grrrrrrrrrr!" he flip the table and ordered the four guards " You four get out there and stop those two!" "yes sir" they said but before anything else happened the wall blew up and there is Jinin and Zabuza on the entrance.

"I found you!" Jinin smiled with his razor teeth

"It's time to end this Karitoriki!" Zabuza as he shows that he has a kunai at his mouth and his hands with the executioner's blade.

"Get them!" Karitoriki ordered the four.

The four insurgents rushed at the two swordsmen but Zabuza launched a water dragon to soak them then with quick speed Zabuza and Jinin slice them up the only one left is Karitoriki.

Karitoriki was prepared to escape outside and warn Yagura about the attack, but before he could jump and escape at the window he was stabbed by the chest with the Nuibari by Borei and then skewered him up and use the threads to hang him in the column like a pinata. Karitoriki was bleeding heavily and was hanging desperately.

" Alright asshole, start talking. When and where is Yagura prepare to counterattack?!" Zabuza interrogated him.

"Fuck you! I ain't telling you nothing!" he said in denial.

Zabuza stabbed the man in the stomach bleeding him more.

"I'll ask you again! When and where is Yagura prepare to counterattack?!" he asked the question again.

"Go to hell!" he said denying again

"I'll take care of this." Borei said and activated his Rinnegan and then said " Ningendo!" he use the Human path to steal the soul of the enemy and then pull it right out. Borei close his eyes and concentrate and read the stolen soul's mind. When he opened his eyes again he turn to face the two swordsmen.

" Yagura is planning to attack 3 days at the outer side of the village where he is marshalling the entire insurgent army." He explained the details.

Zabuza and Jinin were surprised but composed themselves." come on let's get everyone out and head back to the rebel camp." Zabuza said and soon went to the cells to free everyone.

It took 30 minutes to free all of the prisoners and making sure no one is left behind and with the trio watching the refugees to safety. At the same time a rebel scout appeared to the trio and said " The second prison camp is liberated from Ryota's group and heading out as we speak but we need to get them all back to the base and regroup." he said

"Thanks we got it from here get more intel in what we are up against." Borei said and then the rebel scout nodded and shushined out.

 **There you have it guys the 10th chapter done.**

 **Leave the comments and your thoughts about this.**

 **Stay tune for more chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter - 11: Borei's new love interest

 **Here we go, 11th chapter and rolling !**

As the trio escorted the refugees they were also joined up by Ryota's group consisting himself and his rebel ANBU. They linked up and head all the way back to the rebel base. Incredibly all the prisoners are liberated and no casualties for the hostages. As soon as they arrived the base they were treated, fixed up and medicated to help them recover, the refugees were so thankful that they were finally free from captivity and decided to join in with the other rebels. The medics were forced to worked around the clock and helped as many lives to save them instead of leaving them unattended. Furthermore the strength has been increased to one step stopping Yagura's Tyranny.

" I counted 50 people on the first refugee camp and 60 people on the second, totalling 110 overall miss Mei." the medic said as he surveys the people .

"Good and can all of them fight?" she asked.

"Only 90 can fight ma'am, I counted about 40 Jonin, 20 Chunin and 30 genin when I analyze them of their capabilities. The remainder are 20 civilians who are not against the bloodline haters and actually helped them." the medic said

" Are there Elite ones you can identify or ones that came from a clan?" she asked

" There are 3 i can know , There's Misora an adept Jonin kunoichi capable of using Water style. Nimiji a Jonin shinobi capable of using water, and lightning style ninjutsu and genjutsu, and also an Uzumaki woman name Miyuki who is also adept in fuinjutsu and ninjutsu combat." the medic said.

Mei was surprised of these turn of events there was now an Uzumaki on their ranks and this could also take things interesting but set it aside from personal information for now.

" What is their condition right now?" Mei asked.

"They are just having minor wounds and hunger right now from what I analyzed." the medic said.

" Ok then, bring them to me in my office when they are recovered, and I'll explain the details and ask for more questions in what intel do they have at their time at prison and during Yagura's captivity." Mei said.

"Yes ma'am i'll get on with it right away." as the medic tend to the wounded and Mei went back to the office for more details.

Meanwhile, Borei, Zabuza, Jinin and Ryota were eating at the cafeteria and telling their time in the missions of what's going on and just enjoyed they made it out alive. Borei was also looking some of the survivors, the looks on their faces was that they have been through hell and back,and were lucky to survive and live to tell the tale.

Also Borei noticed Miyuki Uzumaki, she was a pretty woman when he saw her, She had slender and feminine build body,green eyes and bright red long straight hair that reaches her ankles. Her outfit was consist of the hidden mist attire and also wear a long green robe underneath the armor flak jacket, plus a hood in the back of her neck like a cloak, she also had the Kiri Mask and her hair is open straight with a Kiri forehead protector in her head. She also had a pretty smile and understanding personality and also a moral sense of humor and wits but also she's a silent type and not a loud person but someone who just understands in and out of an individual.

Right now she was just eating happily and relieved that she was saved along with the other survivors who are inside as well eating to satisfy their hunger.

Borei looked down on his food with a sad face and continue eating and then thought back what it feels like to be in love.

'Who am I kidding' he said to himself ' I lost Annabeth already when she chose Matthew than me, and I finally move on, after I accepted she chose him over me. In all of our adventures, we went through thick and thin no matter what we were up against.' he then drink his sake ' she was prideful, because she always wanted to do anything and everything all by herself, I even understand what it feels like to do something like that but no one can't even try to accomplish that, individuals like her always wanted to achieve everything and wanted to perfect her goals like she wanted to be an architect to do all in her own'.he paused again and drink his sake. ' I even learned that I didn't know who I was at one point either, but to know one's self is not to achieve everything and not to become perfect, Instead to be aware of what one is and isn't capable of.'

Borei thought deeper back then ' I don't know if I'm ready for romance. I know how deep those feelings of love were and how powerful its bonds and yet I felt the deep feelings of rejection as well when Annabeth rejected me , abandoned me and never love me anymore when she chose Matthew. She was always at my side even though she was close and far or even she wasn't there and now she is gone a void and memory of what remains in the darkness in my previous life.'

Borei then finished his meal and dispose his tray,plate and utensils as he stood up to gather them and pulled down his hood.

"Where you going Borei?" Ryota ask as he continues eating.

"I'm going out to the lake for a while to think of some things." he said then left.

Ryota turned to Zabuza and Jinin " Do you guys know what it might that be?" he asked them

Jinin shook his head "Nope."

"Maybe something is bothering him." Ryota said.

Zabuza looked at Borei leaving and narrowed his eyes to a deep thought "Maybe he is just planning some ideas about our next assault or mission but he's just tired after a long day." he said then drank his sake.

"Alright that's something." Ryota then went back to his food.

In the different table however, the Uzumaki woman, Miyuki saw Borei leaving and also pondered something about him when she saw him leave outside. She also seems to know Borei's feelings and a bit of his personality when she looked at him. She noticed when Borei looked at her and at first she was shy because he was handsome and also a good character kind of guy, but Miyuki can be straight after meetings or greetings are good plus she even looked at him when Borei was looking down and she saw sadness in his eyes. She remembered him when she was rescued by the rebels and most of all by him.

(flashback)

 _Miyuki was sitting on the cell waiting, just like the regular day for helping kekkei genkai users, as she slumps down she heard a commotion outside. She saw Borei killing the insurgents ANBU and then grabbed the keys and rescue all the prisoners one by one taking them carefully one at a Borei opened up her cell he asked if she was alright._

" _Are you alright?" he asked as he pull her up._

 _Miyuki smiled and was relieved to be rescued and said "Yeah I'm good, I'm a little wounded, minor cuts in my arms but I can still walk and fight." she said._

" _That's good. Now come on, let's get out of here, the entire place is now secure and all of the insurgents in this facility are all killed." he explained._

 _Miyuki nodded and helped the other prisoners at the same time to those who were wounded._

" _What's your name? " she asked as she turned to face the shinobi who freed her._

" _My name is Borei Sorachi, you can call me Borei." he smiled and continue freeing the prisoners._

 _Miyuki smiled inside and thought ' Borei thank you for freeing me and your even handsome too.' she blushed a little bit._

(flashback end)

Miyuki then finished her food and then went outside to follow Borei on where is he going. She found him standing up on a tree watching the lake. Smiling as well she joined him right next to the branch he was standing on.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked.

"A little just clearing my mind and think a lot of things. That's all." he said

" What kind of things exactly?" she replied.

" About the ongoing civil war and also we are one step closer to end Yagura's tyranny and what are we gonna do when we face him." he said.

"Oh i see. That's a good plan and idea to come up with." she said

"Thank you." he smiled underneath his hood and he wasn't wearing his veil right now so Miyuki can see his face.

"You're welcome, and also I noticed your one of the new ones who recently joined our cause didn't you, I can tell from your headband as well." she noticed.

"Yeah I joined because i wanted to help others as well and save lives and end conflicts because it only leads to more death and destruction." he explained.

" I can tell." Miyuki nodded in understanding."what else are you thinking on because you were still in deep thought?" she noticed.

Borei had his head down a little and said "Oh, I was thinking about my past, that's all, I had a painful past and I was always alone all by myself."

Miyuki was shocked when he said that " Oh i see that's sad and lonely." she was shocked and in sorrow when she heard that.

" Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

Borei was about to reply to her question and then suddenly a rebel ANBU approached the duo and then told them to meet up at Mei for another mission. " Lady Terumi needs both of you now." then shushined away.

Borei looked at Miyuki then said " maybe along the way or later."

Miyuki nodded at his reply and then the two took off to Mei's office.

Borei even thought about Miyuki and smiled ' You are so cute and sweet Miyuki.'

 **There you have it guys an Uzumaki as Borei's love interest. What do you guys think?**

 **Next chapter will be more on the two further on.**

 **Stay tune for the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter - 12: The six tails jinchuuriki Utakata

 **12th chapter is here guys and also Merry Christmas to you all.**

 **Here we go!**

Borei and Miyuki walked to Mei Terumi's office once again, Borei opened the door and Miyuki went inside first then Borei while he close the door.

Mei Terumi smiled at them when they came inside " Ah, Borei and Miyuki, I'm happy to see you done with your meals."

" Do we have something to do Miss Mei?" Borei asked first.

"Yes and this mission is big and serious." Mei said.

"What is it you want us to do?" Miyuki asked last as she and Borei will listen to Mei's details.

" We have spotted the Jinchuuriki of the Six-tailed slug Utakata and your mission is to retrieve him and enlist his aid to help us." Mei explained

Both Borei and Miyuki were surprised of another Jinchuuriki in presence of the mist.

" Do you know where he currently is right now in the mist?" Miyuki asked of the Jinchuuriki's whereabouts.

Mei looked at the map of Kiri in her desk and pointed at a lake " He is right here at the west side of the first prison camp you liberated plus a fishing house in the shoreline." she said.

" Do you have any details of this Jinchuuriki miss Mei." Borei asked.

Mei took her seat and then explained. " Utakata was a loyal Kiri shinobi back in the day but left during the bloody mist era. He was a student of Harusame and Utakata trusted him like master and student but then Harusame learned that his own student was a Jinchuuriki of the six tailed slug and wanted to extract it for himself. Harusame wanted to extract the six tails because he believed that the beast itself would only cause trouble of his student's life, thinking he would be better off without it. The process didn't go as planned, and instead of removing the tailed beast, Harusame forced Utakata's transformation of the six tailed slug and was killed by it, in an effort to prevent itself from being extracted which unknowingly to him would have result Utakata dying." Mei looked down in sadness and sorrow when she explained the Jinchuuriki's life and continued on " With only fragmented memories of the incident and the impression of betrayal, Utakata grew disillusioned and sceptical of the relationship between a master and student. He became a wanderer, constantly fighting off people who were after him, particularly Hunter nin from sent by Kiri to retrieve him." She finished explaining

The duo knew it must have been hard for Utakata to live a life of loneliness and resentment when he felt the actions of his former master and now isolated and wanting nothing but Isolation.

" So our mission is to try and convince Utakata to join in our cause as extra reinforcements in the rebels against the insurgents miss Mei." Miyuki asked as she realized extra support involving a jinchuuriki.

"Yes that's why I want you two to recruit Utakata for this." Mei replied.

"What if Utakata doesn't want to join since he wanted to be left alone and not wanting to join up from either sides of this conflict?" Borei asked calmly.

Then Mei stood up from her seat and said " Then don't force him too, we just have to convince him as best we can even be reasonable ,but if he wants to be alone just leave him be and we won't bother him."

"Yes ma'am I understand." Borei nodded.

" Good, because I will be only sending you two out for this mission." Mei stated.

"Ok, but why only two of us?" Miyuki asked in confusion.

"Because we could not risk our own best ninja out for nightfall at this time due to the raid of the refugee camps and the rest of the insurgents are on lockdown at that point and we have to protect our main forces with our best ninja in those circumstances so we don't lose our fighting power." Mei explained the details.

Borei realized the strategy in dire circumstances and realized " Ah, I see, so you needed the ninja swordsmen, and your bodyguards at the frontlines in case the insurgents would strike back with large scale forces and needed those ninja at the right place and the right time."

Mei smiled at Borei's Deduction and thinking. "That's right I need all of them at their stations and with their defense they can also help the wounded and civilians to be evacuated and protected at all times, but without them we are really vulnerable."

Borei nodded at Mei's strategy and then Mei walked up to the duo " So are you two ready to head out?" she asked.

Both Borei and Miyuki nodded their heads.

"Go forth and do your best." Mei said farewell and the two bowed then leave.

It was now dusk when Borei and Miyuki left the rebel base to head over to their objective. They were leaping branch to branch from trees in the forest and/or even walking silently in open areas, at the same time they were talking about their own conversations along the way.

" You really are a powerful shinobi Borei, You must have trained a lot and become very unpredictable at times when face to face with combat and seriousness." she commented with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Miyuki, I always utilized a lot of variety of skills and do whatever it takes to survive no matter what even when I am so alone in the world." he said.

The duo stop for a moment then Miyuki looked at Borei with concerned in her green eyes when he mentioned being alone and then finally decided to ask about his life all by himself in a world filled with loneliness.

" So are you gonna tell me about part of your life what happened to you?" she asked quietly.

Borei looked with sorrow at her but maintained his composure and said "Yeah I can tell you about it, I'm also an honest person."

Then Borei told her about his previous life, how he wanted to commit suicide when he lost everything dear to him and live a life as loner and he got to contact with the shinigami and also how he had the Rinnegan and now his goal in life begins anew and at the end of the story Miyuki was having a lot of emotions at the same time when Borei finished everything he said.

Miyuki felt happiness in joy with Borei's life living with his family, sadness and sorrow when he was alone,abandoned and unwanted, angry and serious off what his own brethren, kin and family down to him, and felt relieved and calm when Borei kept on going after all those things and tragedies he went through.

' Borei after everything you went through you're still alive, you lost so much and you struggled but you never give in and you always kept your head up high, I really am amazed ' she smiled internally and think he is a great man who can do many things and also in a personal level to her she likes him a lot as well, and had a great deal of respect for him and also he seems smart, honest and handsome she even blushed a little when she thought about that.

Miyuki walked forward to Borei and then hugged him and said " All this time you were so alone and had no one with you, after you lost your friends, your family and even your previous love one and anyone else who was close to you."

Borei looked down and hugged her back and said " I know, I lost everyone I cared about, I was even so alone back then, with no one at my side, or even talk, or even be with me to the very least , it was a harsh way in my bonds with people."

" Is that why when you stood up and leave you just wanted be alone and think a lot of things Borei?" she asked with sad eyes looking at his eyes.

"Yes, It's just that it's hard to move on, to let go your old life and make a new one is a very big and difficult step because how can you replace your family or even your friends you could never had and when they are gone , you change and never be the same after what happened." he explained.

Miyuki then stepped up to Borei and said " Do you want me to tell you my story Borei?"

Borei nodded Yes.

" I was alone just like you, my own parents were gone even my other family, the uzumaki clan was once a proud clan of the hidden whirlpool village and when nations from different lands attacked our homeland we were scattered everywhere. My own mother an Uzumaki herself fled the homeland when it was destroyed and my father died when he tried to defend me and my mom to safety, we survive and head for the mist village in the land of water and as time pass we live safely and free just like anyone else but my mother died at illness when war ravaged the mist, I tried to help her but it was too late. Her final words to me is to keep on going, I will always be at your side no matter what, all the way to the end and she never rise again." she told her sad story.

She hugged Borei and he hugged her tighter never letting go.

" Life is never easy but that's the path we all go through to make us who we really are and how our own stories are forge." she said.

Borei nodded " That's so true."

Borei calmed down and ease through the hug with Miyuki and told her " You are so sweet Miyuki."

Miyuki blushed at what he said and replied " Awwwww thank you you're even sweeter too Borei." she said. And Borei blushed at her words underneath his veil.

"What are you gonna do after the civil war ends Miyuki?" Borei asks first.

"I'm gonna try to help others even train with them and try to look for more members in my clan." she said. "What about you Borei?"

" I'm gonna try to help others too even save people and giving others second chances, even travel the world, and help whatever I can in our country." he replied.

"Then we both have something in common and maybe we can be more than just friends if we know each other even more." she added.

Borei just smiled and accepted it as a new found relationship of something big. " That's true."

It was early night time duo continue to walk and then they finally arrived at the location of the lake it was a clear area in the shore and a cabin was spotted right next near to the lake as well and more importantly the saw a man with his bubble pipe meditating in air right above the water inside his bubble.

He was a tall, thin young man with pale golden eyes and brown hair that reaches his side parting let a large portion of his bangs cover the left side of his face. He wore a long, light blue kimono, adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back, and a pair of grey pants underneath, with an orange sash. The kimono hung loose exposing his chest. In it he carried a bamboo jug filled with soap solution, and a pipe.

The man notice the arrival of two strangers and went into the land to meet them. He lowered his giant bubble and then remove himself from it and said to them " Who are you two, Why have you come here?" as he narrowed his eyes.

" My name is Borei Sorachi." he said.

"My name is Miyuki Uzumaki." she said

" We are not here to go for trouble Utakata, but we need you with us in our fight, we are rebels from the rebel leader Mei Terumi." Borei said.

" I see, you wanted me to help you against the insurgents but I'm afraid my decision stands to not get involved with your disputes." Utakata said calmly.

Miyuki step forward and reasoned " Why is that?"

" Because of what the Hidden mist village done to me, I Isolated others away because they discriminate me and everyone else I had with me are now dead." Utakata said.

" Utakata, Mei Terumi told us about the info she shared with us about you and a little bit about your history." Borei said.

But Utakata would not budge with that " What do you understand?" instead he glared at him but Borei remained composed.

" I understand what it feels like to be alone and isolated, I am the same just as you Utakata , well me and Miyuki are the same too because we lost our own friends and family and we kept on going alive even if we are by ourselves." Borei explained and even Miyuki nodded.

" I am still not convinced about that." Utakata said.

" Utakata, I know you killed Mist Anbu during the bloody mist era and went into hiding away from everyone and even your status as a Jinchuuriki of the six tails, but we need your help, we are taking down Yagura this time and the bloodline executions will finally be put to an end." he said this.

Utakata looked down never replied but still listen then Borei added new information " You may never knew this but, Yagura was controlled through genjutsu in which and how it made it him to a tyrant and initiated to kill all bloodline wielders." he said.

Utakata was wide eyed of this information because he never knew when he left away he did not notice the three tails was controlled by genjutsu of someone powerful. He asked a question to Borei.

"If you need my help what do you plan to do when you confront Yagura do you think you can just stand up to him when you face to face with him or even snap out of his illusion if you claimed thats what he is into right now."

Borei stepped forward removed his hood veil and his glasses and show him his Rinnegan eyes to Utakata. The tailed beast inside him was wide eyed when his host saw the eyes of Borei and said to him.

" _Utakata the man in front of you is not lying when he means it. He has the eyes of the sage of the six paths he can save others and even helped them, please don't engage the man because I can sense he is very powerful._ " The Six Tails said in his mindscape which made him wide eyed.

" I've heard stories about the sage and I couldn't believe you have those eyes. Are they for real?" he asked.

Borei nodded yes.

"Alright I'll help with you in your quest of ending the bloodline purge but I wanted to be free and alone when I am done." Utakata said calmly.

"Very well. I understand you decision, you can say that to Mei Terumi when you find her Utakata." Miyuki said.

Utakata nodded and then said " Alright then Let's go."

The three went back to the rebel camp mission accomplished.

 **Wow! This chapter was the longest one i have ever written and now Utakata joins in with the rebels and sooner or later more action and time with Borei and Miyuki will soon be underway. Once again Merry Christmas to all and stay tune for the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter - 13: Battle of the hidden mist village

 **13th chapter is on now! Did everyone enjoy Christmas? That's good because now it's time for more action in this fanfic. If anyone's thinking about this story I'll finish the Hidden mist arc first then the rest of the slightly canon storyline with different scenes and even small interludes of the Greek world. Once again leave your comments and remarks to this story.**

 **13th chapter and rolling!**

The trio went back just in time to arrive the rebel base without any trouble. The sentry guarding a watchtower saw Borei and Miyuki bringing Utakata in to their cause and let them inside. The trio then head towards to Mei Terumi's office and report her the news. When the trio went inside Mei was happy to see mission was a complete success and no trouble done.

"I'm glad you two are all in one piece" Mei sad and then looked at Utakata " I see you decided to join our cause this time Utakata."

Utakata nodded " I do, this guy has the famed doujutsu the Rinnegan and my tailed beast reacted seeing this and then they both pleaded just to end this endless bloodshed already." He said seriously.

"Yeah , that's true that's because we needed you and any other help we can get at this time and you got it right about the endless bloodshed as well." Mei said.

Utakata sighed then looked down " I told Borei I will help and also I wanted to be left alone after when this civil war ends and I am firm in that belief because of all the things happened in the past." he proclaimed.

Mei then bowed her head and understood Utakata's decision then turned her head to Borei and Miyuki and said to them " You two get some rest, you both deserved it because tomorrow we will start liberating the mist. I'll stay here and talk with Utakata."

Borei and Miyuki bowed their heads and head for their quarters to rest for the following day. They both walked outside the headquarters and then towards their beds.

" Goodnight Miyuki see you tomorrow." Borei smiled at her.

" Goodnight to you Borei I'll see you too tomorrow." Miyuki smiled and approached Borei and kissed him in the cheek and went off.

Borei was stunned at her action but accepted it with a smile and little blush at that sudden move and went off to his direction.

' Miyuki you're a pretty one aren't you.' he said in his thoughts.

Miyuki smiled and blushed as she close her eyes and walk away ' You really are sweet Borei and a kind hearted one too.' she thought.

They both went to bed and think about the plans for the following day.

The sun rose from the sky in a new dawn as the rebel base was now full with activity going on. Everyone was arming and preparing to retake the hidden mist. This is it, this is all what we have been waiting for and now is the time to strike.

The place in the outskirts of the hidden mist village was called Chishio a lowland plain just outside of the hidden mist walls to the inner district and the place was crawling with insurgents ready to fight and high alert security. The rebels use the cover of the thick mist to reach inside the area to get them in their preparations and positions. The insurgents were on guard just in case when anything suspicious is going on.

The infiltration teams lead by Ryota Onmoraki were the first line of offense followed by the swordsmen Zabuza and Jinin and the assault team and the rest the rebel force including Mei and her bodyguards with Borei standing by for support.

Ryota and his teammates snuck up behind the insurgent squad patrols and killed them off they also set up detonation tags in the walls of the houses to cause a diversion and draw attention to the garrison inside the district in the walls. When the explosions hit off outside on the outskirts the chaos erupted. Ryota then led the infiltration team as well as the assault forces in all out fight " Give em hell guys!" he shouted and sprouted his wings and take into the air.

The assault forces engaged into the fray with Zabuza leading one group and Jinin Akebino on the other group. They both sliced their way from the insurgents cutting them up to shreds.

Zabuza's group was assaulting on the right flank he was using the executioner's blade to hack off anyone of the insurgents that got in his way.

He hacked one guy and split him off from the torso and a kunoichi ANBU threw a kunai at him but Zabuza ducked and bounced off using his blade and hacked her head off a squad of five insurgents rush in to attack but Zabuza saw them and call out a Water Jutsu.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" he launched it and slammed it on the attackers and then the insurgents were washed up but before they get up Zabuza send his water clones and hacked them off before they can react.

Meanwhile on Jinin's group he literally carved those who stood in his path, as his blunt blade the helmet splitter smashes all their defenses.

Jinin runs from one opponent after another. He rushes one again uses his axe and hack them off. When a katana wielding insurgent goes head to head with Jinin he uses the hammer to smash it well along the axe and literally broke it off and slice the wielder with them.

At last Both swordsmen's assault teams have arrive at the main gate to set up more charges and breach the inner district.

Mei Terumi and her bodyguards rush to the main gate and join the assault force at the same time to breach inside.

Ryota's strategy in helping the rebels was that he abducted alot of insurgents in the sky and divebomb them to the ground and was also a hit and run fighter with a lot of space in the air to maneuver and excel long range attacks.

Borei was assisting and killing of any insurgent using his plasma clones to every rebel kill and using variety of jutsu. The real Borei was with Miyuki and Utakata charging at the center after Mei and her bodyguards as the support force. When they arrived at the gate they took to the sides.

"Alright Utakata let's blow this gate up!" Borei said with a smile.

Utakata nodded and began to call upon his jutsu " Wisdom Wolf Decay." then he launched a stream of acid from his mouth to the explosive tags and they go off tearing through a thick armoured gate and blow it to smithereens and behind them the insurgents are covering their faces from the explosion and when it was clear they saw Utakata in the center and then the rest of the rebels in the sides preparing to attack.

"Here I go Let's give em hell!" Utakata rushed in transforming to his Version two and tore up the enemy to shreds in his tail-beast form. The other rebels stormed in the inner district and began the urban fighting close combat assault.

Meanwhile on the Mizukage tower the fourth Mizukage Yagura was watching the battle up ahead on the gate that was exploded and he ordered the his forces to stop the rebels "Send all forces to the main gate and stop this uprising." his guards nodded and went on.

All of the rebel forces were now marching heading towards the center of the Kage tower. Ryota kept on dive bombing his enemies and unleashing fire and water ninjutsu. Utakata using his tailed beast mode to attack fierce resistance. And the rest of the battle kept on going.

In another fight an explosion just tore of a group of rebels and it was a gonna be a fight of swordsmen. Zabuza met up with Jinpachi Munashi the wielder of the explosive blade 'Shibuki' the spatter , Jinpachi had long brown hair, a long beard which he wore in strands adorned with beads and his lips were noticeably dark in colour. The top of his head was covered with bandages he also had an eyepatch on his left eye underneath his kirigakure protector and he wore the long sleeved pin striped shirt and black pants with pin striped leggings, sandals and bandages around his neck.

"Well,Well If it isn't the demon of the mist, It's been a while Zabuza." Jinpachi said.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes " You're going down Demoman!" as he readies his executioner's blade to fight.

" He ain't alone in this fight as well." Jinin said as he arrived the scene to face off the swordsmen once more.

" You're here as well Jinin? Heh! What reunion for old times." as he put up a sickening smile.

" I trusted you, and you teamed up for Yagura to kill bloodline holders you're a fucking psychopath!" Zabuza said

" heh! So what if I am they are weaklings who can't match with me even my own brother so I killed them." Jinpachi said.

" You're not getting away with this, You're going down along with Kushimaru to hell." Zabuza said then call up a jutsu "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" then unleashed a Water Dragon straight for Jinpachi but Jinpachi sliced it off and cause an explosion with the spatter 'Shibuki'

"Is that all you got?" he asked

"I think your all explosions and you got no shit in fighting." Zabuza taunted.

"Why you! I've had enough of you, how do you like this!" Jinpachi raised his explosive blade Shibuki and said "Explosive Blade Jutsu: Multiple Explosions!" he use the sword to launch a lot of explosive notes towards the area at Zabuza and Jinin, the explosions rip of the roads,pathways and walls in buildings and cause huge smokes in the area Jinpachi try to see if he killed them both but Zabuza and Jinin get out of the way just in time.

Jinin use his hammer from his Kabutowari and slammed the ground Jinpachi was standing on and then shook him off. " He's all yours." Jinin said.

"I've got you this time it's lights out for you!" Zabuza appeared behind Jinpachi and prepare to strike him but Jinpachi jumped at the air to escape.

As Jinpachi prepares to strike Zabuza below a newcomer stepped threw the Nuibari at Jinpachi piercing him in the back and made him drop the Shibuki and then sewed him up then Borei called out a jutsu "Plasma Style: Plasma Web Trap" and launched a glob of red plasma aimed at Jinpachi trapping him even further. " Sorry for being late, he's all tied up." Borei said.

"Thanks Borei I'll take care of Jinpachi." as Zabuza carried the Shibuki and approached Jinpachi.

"Don't do this, we're on the same team Zabuza." Jinpachi pleaded.

"You should've thought of that when you and Kushimaru sided us instead of Yagura! Go join him in hell asshole!" then Zabuza blew Jinpachi up leaving nothing but messed body parts.

As soon as it's done the trio kept on going to the center of the mizukage tower. As soon as they arrive the remaining insurgents fall back to the center and make their final stand and out of the blue the fourth mizukage showed himself.

Yagura was a short man with grey hair ,turquoise mesh clothing,green pancho and apron and pink eyes he was also armed with his flower staff.

" So it comes to this." as Yagura makes his way with his insurgents.

Mei and her Bodyguards were there first prepared and ready.

"Yagura your reign of terror and the bloody mist is over." she said calmly.

"Mei Terumi my student, you have come to end me like this, so be it show me what you got!" Yagura proclaimed.

"Lava Style: Lava monster Jutsu!" she launched a lava attack.

"Water Style: Wild Water Wave!" Yagura launched his attack to immobilize the lava monster.

"It will take more than that to stop me! I'll show you my Tailed beast power."

Yagura said and began transforming to the three tails.

"Backup now!" Ao said as he and Chojuro .

Borei appeared just in time. To see Yagura in his full beast transformation.

"Quick we gotta bring him down." he summoned his paths activated the Rinnegan, and prepare to go all out.

Zabuza, Jinin, Ryota, Utakata and Miyuki standing by to contain and stop him were at the ready.

Yagura unleashed a tidal wave slamming into the ground and ready to flush them out but Borei's plasma clones use Earth Style: Mudwall to stop the flow and reduce everyone be washed away. Mei Launched vapour style: solid fog Jutsu to slow yagura down then Ao, Zabuza, Chojuro and Ryota launch water dragons to slow down Yagura and Miyuki use Fire style dragon flame bomb to vapourized Yagura.

Yagura shrugged this off and proceed to assault using coral palm impalement to attack the rebels around him but they saw this coming and leapt up the air to dodge. Borei then said " Plasma style: Plasma pillar blind burial" then trapped Yagura pinning his tails and shells in his tailed beast state and then while holding the jutsu Borei used Revenant Spirit memory jutsu to trap Yagura's mind and calm him down and make him stop.

(Inside of Yagura's mind)

Borei used Yagura's memories against him to make him see the real self inside him. Yagura resisted at first and deny it but when he saw the memory of the masked man named " Madara Uchiha" he was shocked and wide eyed he now realized what he had become and what he had done to the mist as the fourth mizukage.

"Is this what I have done to my country, my home and my people." he said.

"Yes, That guy you fought with has the Rinnegan of the six paths and he sees the truth in you. We have no chance against him Yagura he's chakra is immense and he might kill us off if this continues." the three tails said.

"He is right fourth Mizukage, You may have cause this destruction but you can still redeem yourself. The memories your looking at is no lie and you were cast genjutsu from the man you let him controlled you, It is not too late your life can still be saved." Borei said.

Yagura was shocked at this person he was being controlled and now he regrets all his actions and look sad and then he grabbed Borei's hand.

(outside of the mindscape)

The tailed beast power is glowing and fading it is now returning back to Yagura's human form and he fell down unconscious.

" save me from this darkness." he said as he was down.

Borei walk to Yagura's body to examine it and face the rebels and said "it's over Yagura's down and finished."

 **There you have it it's all done guys! See you next chapter the aftermath of the civil war.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter - 14: The civil war aftermath

 **Hey guys the civil war is now over and this time I'm gonna skip a little years after the mist is recovering.**

 **Let's get number 14 rolling!**

The battle of the hidden mist village on water country was finally over, but the carnage and battle was at great cost, the rebels lost only 20% of their forces while the insurgents lost 80% of their own forces which make this a decisive battle, and with the battle ended and Yagura is done Mei took on her role as the 5th mizukage of the hidden mist village now.

The hidden mist village was rounding up the remaining insurgents and detain them while the decease were taken away and the other wounded were treated with their injuries. Yagura was lying down unconscious and restrained for he was a tailed beast and killing him will only result the reforming of the three tails outside when he dies so they let him be.

Mei Terumi was addressing the message to the entire village and it's shinobi and citizens. "Citizens of the mist the civil war is over and Yagura's reign has ended." The civilians were surprised and shocked. " That's right, the fourth mizukage was brainwashed by a masked man and became a tyrant to spread fear and bloodshed towards our home, and ordered to slaughter all bloodline users to our very people in fear and discrimination." The citizens were so terrified at the incident that happened some avoid doing the horrendous things to bloodline users the others were not so lucky when they committed those atrocities and now they were taken captive the tables have been turned.

"As of today I will be the 5th Mizukage and restore the mist and rid of it's bloody title once and for all." she proclaimed and the rebels along her best soldiers cheered for her and the rest as well.

Soon the entire hidden mist village was no more the "bloody mist" and all of the occupants started to repair the damage, apprehend the violators and rescue all individuals from senseless slaughter.

( 1 & ½ year later)

The hidden mist village was now repaired and Borei had two symbols in his forehead protector he had the sea wave and the mist symbols in it and was the leader of sea country. The two countries have now been annexed and ready to defend each other's lands and/or islands from enemies. The trade routes for both countries has been opened and so far no conflicts and other battles after the liberation. Borei heard the news of the attack of the ninetales in the hidden leaf village but could not go there to see at the moment to not attract any attention for the mist country is still regaining it's former strength.

Miyuki Uzumaki decided to go with Borei and joined him in his quest to save the world and restore peace and also she admitted her feelings to Borei in which he reciprocated his love for her and they were happy and decided to Marry after the civil war and she is now Miyuki Uzumaki Sorachi and in time she bore Borei a son in which they name Nagato Sorachi. He named his son Nagato for honoring Nagato Uzumaki and his ideals to peace and the will to never give up even in pain. The family moved to Sea Country and stay there as their home. Borei was so happy she accepted him love and all and he accepted her love and all as well. They were so happy and never live off fear. Borei even promised to protect his family no matter what happens to them.

The two swordsmen were also happy there was no more endless bloodshed in the mist. Jinin retired from his swordsmen age and passed down the Kabutowari to someone else and live off as a merchant in the mist, Zabuza still continued as the seven ninja swordsman and when the battle of the mist was over he found a young boy name Haku from the Yuki clan, the poor kid was all by himself and was only 4 years old and was rummaging through the trash after he was orphaned and no one to be with him. Zabuza took the boy in when he found him in the bridge in a freezing snow and Haku was happy.

Ryota finally found his cousin Jujihoka and they were standing ready to defend their home. Ryota married a girl name Chiharu and they have a son name Seiichi.

Yagura was pardoned by the current Mizukage and stand down from his title, he realized everything he had done and what did he do when that man brainwashed him to be a tyrant, instead of staying with the village he use to govern he decided to stay with Borei as he owe him his life he saved when he saw the reality.

Utakata decided to become a wanderer and granted free will and immunity that no one would harm him and no ANBU will come after him. Utakata was happy he finally decided to leave freely. After the civil war Mei granted him freedom and when Utakata went out he was last seen with also a young girl name Hotaru, so that was his own business.

Mei and her bodyguards Ao and Chojuro were finally able to restore everything in the village, all of the villagers were finally realized, the damage has been repaired and unite all the land of water to one and keeping the country safe.

( in an unknown place)

Two figures in a dark place were talking when one of the spies reported what happened at the mist.

" It seems the hidden mist has stopped the bloodline wars Tobi." a straight slant voice said.

"Hmmmmmmm It seems my puppet has realized the genjutsu and broke the control I placed it." a deep voice replied.

"What are we gonna do now Tobi?" the slant voiced asked.

The man narrowed his lone eye and said " We will have to lay low for now and wait and see what happens." he said.

 **There you go folks, This may be short but next time more scenes will come up as well as more characters and greek interludes, the civil war is over and Borei is married to Miyuki and had their son. Hooray! Borei and his son Nagato will play an important role coming up for the next chapters.**

 **Stay tune for more!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter - 15: Borei and Miyuki Sorachi family time

 **Chapter fifteen is here! Let's get it on and also leave your comments,ideas and remarks to the story once more.**

The night was beautiful in the sky, the moon was shining brightly with it's radiant light and on the top of the house balcony was Borei sitting in a chair holding his infant son Nagato to look after him no matter what, his wife Miyuki was taking a shower before going to bed so Borei watch his son as he sleeps bundled up and smiled at him. Nagato looked exactly like his father, he had his daddy's hair and eyes and his mommy's pale skin.

" Nagato, you will succeed me one day." he said in a low voice. " When you're old enough you will also be like me in your own way."

Borei starts to remember his memory that he propose to Miyuki and then his son was born to this world.

(flashback)

It was the end of the mist civil war and with Yagura contained Borei and Miyuki were resting as they watch the aftermath and post-mortem of the battle. They were in a clearing looking at the activity in the ground level, everyone was happy no more bloodshed in the mist.

" That's a lot of lives we save today." Miyuki said.

" Yeah at a great cost we paid for it with blood and everything." Borei remarked.

" It looks like I'm travelling the world for this and maybe help more others and give them some life or any life they never really had." he said.

Miyuki nodded at his decision and then she decided to go with him, he really is a sweet person who sees the individual in and out even help many more others necessary.

She made up her mind and said " Borei, I wanna go with you around anywhere as well too."

Borei was surprised at her proclamation and ask her " Why do you want to go with me?"

She stepped up to him and said " Because you were always alone like a lone wanderer and no one else is with you, you're former family is no more and you have no other relative alive left, and you would wander around the world endlessly into nothingness without anyone with you. You even lost everything with them and all of it gone." Miyuki said softly.

Borei looked down on the ground and wander all the things he had done in life when he was brought up to the world and what happened when he was abandoned and forgotten. That memory changed him forever on what a person he is now.

Borei was sad but replied serious and honesty to Miyuki " That may be true, but it will be harder than anything when i kept on going no matter what, I'm always a someone or even a somebody and those feelings made me who I am and that made me kept going on no matter what happens."

"That is why I wanted to stand by at your side, so that you won't have to feel the pain of loneliness anymore Borei." She proclaimed with seriousness in her eyes.

Then Borei asked the important question to her and said " Do you really want to be with me? To give everything to me? To be at my side no matter what? To also give life and joy through our bond in our hearts and minds? Do you really love me that much?" he asked it with seriousness in his eyes.

Miyuki put a hand on Borei's cheek and then look at his Rinnegan eyes with her own green eyes filled with determination and commitment and she said to him " Yes I do want to be with you no matter what." she said in her soothing voice.

Borei gaze at her eyes with his own and understood her words beneath the underneath and then closed his eyes and then hugged her showing his affection and emotions to see the understanding. Borei understood her everything and all, he saw her desire and her passion. Miyuki closed her eyes and embrace Borei tight as he saw his reciprocation of his own affection. She then kiss his cheek and then look at him once more and they kiss on the lips to show their love.

Since that day, Borei and Miyuki started their loving relationship and then 4-5 months later they married inviting the mist rebels including, Ryota, Zabuza and Jinin, Mei and her bodyguards Ao and Chojuro .He was so very happy married with his true love. They then move to Sea Country as their home and then 9 months pass, Nagato their son was born to this world.

(flashback end)

Borei smiled thinking about that memory and then looked at his infant son. He then thinked about his future with his family but also he couldn't help but remember the memories of his former family and all of their adventures.

Sally Jackson, his own mother died along with Paul Blofis and he murdered those murderer monsters who took their lives away and his own mother's last words to always keep on going no matter what happens and she said will always be with me. Borei thought with her gone she will never see her son again and will never get the chance to meet her grandson.

His former Father Poseidon, He never helped Borei to defend him and when Matthew came along he claimed him his favourite son in front of the entire camp, and when Matthew told Poseidon what Borei had done, He disowned him.

Thalia Grace, the daughter of Zeus and his cousin. Borei and her never get along now, every time he did something wrong or even just a small mistake he always gets electrified by her lightning powers and he always gets burn to a crisp and every time they argue they always have each other's throats.

When Matthew told her that Borei was the one who broke her silver bow, Borei tried to protest that it wasn't him and he never did it which was his own honesty, but when she walked through his cabin and showed him her broken bow she slapped him so hard to make him stumble.

Nico Di Angelo, the son of Hades and his other cousin. Borei's relationship with Nico at first was that Nico always bothers him asking questions, when he went to a quest to save Artemis, Nico told Percy to watch out for Bianca to protect her, but when Bianca died and Percy told Nico the news he was angry and resentful at him for not keeping his promise and when the Titan war came Nico locked Percy up in his father's orders and then saved him again and during the giant war Nico got captured and Percy helped him up but when Matthew came up to camp he allegedly told Nico that Percy said Hades children were useless and glad that Bianca was dead.

Bianca Di Angelo, the daughter of Hades and Nico's elder sister, She joined in the hunt with Artemis and her hunters. When the quest to save Artemis came up she joined in and died in the process in the land without rain after saving the quest party from the giant automaton Talos and when the news of her death went to Nico he blamed Percy for it. Borei wonders now, what would happen if she was still alive or even in the afterlife she knows this news and thought about it if she hears and see what Matthew did to Nico and had done to Percy. What would she think and do?

Grover Underwood, The satyr and Borei's best friend. He was there for him during his quests and adventures, he supported and guided him as well even tell about information to explain details and was his bodyguard. When Matthew said to him that Borei burn down Juniper's bush and cause a forest fire because he was jealous of their friendship, Grover severed the friendship bonds with him.

Zoe Nightshade, A Hesperide,The daughter of Atlas,The former lieutenant huntress and one of the best huntress of lady Artemis' hunt. At first she never liked Borei because he was a male and reminded her off Hercules because he betrayed her. Like all of the huntresses in Artemis' hunt they despised males so much but during the quest to save Artemis she,along with Borei,Thalia,Bianca and Grover set off to rescue her mistress and then during the quest she begins to trust him during the fight with the Nemean Lion and then actually help together as a team between demigod and huntress. During the battle with her father she died at his hand and in her dying breath she said to Borei that he is nothing like Hercules and was honorable to carry her blade and told that not all men are bad and cruel. When Borei think about her, he even think what would happen if she was still alive or maybe despite that she passed away and she might see or even think what happened to Borei after Thalia and the hunt done to him of what Matthew said to Thalia which made her resent Borei so much.

Then there's Luke Castellan,The son of Hermes, his rival and the lightning thief during the stealing of the Big Three's powers, Zeus' Lightning bolt and Hades' Helm. At first Luke seem to be a cool guy who helped out demigods to be trained and supported like a veteran camper like him but he went rogue and traitor when Borei found out he worked for Kronos, the titan lord of time. He was resentful to the Olympians on making their children unwanted and neglected and it made him resentful and held a grudge against them. Luke recruited Kronos' Army and attacked Olympus itself and tried to kill Percy multiple times when they engage in combat. But during the final battle when Luke realized everything he had done he decided to ask for Annabeth's dagger and stabbed himself to stop Kronos' reincarnation and as he lay down dying in his breath he begged Borei to let all the gods recognize their children, make them have cabins on their own and never let anyone cause something like this to happen ever again. Borei nodded and understood Luke's hatred and resentment towards the Olympians and honors that promise to do that when the Fates took away his body and everyone including him honored him as a hero and not for his mistakes. Now it was completely different, Borei was disowned and abandoned by his own family that cared for him so much and now he is not in the Greek world anymore to rescue and help other individuals in that place, It was all gone now thanks to them. Then he wondered, What would Luke think about him now since he was disowned by his family who he was referred to be a hero to them and what would Luke think about him now since a new son of Poseidon took his place and completely erased him from his beloved world. What would his rival think about the Olympians now since they banished the hero of Olympus and replaced him as someone else and damned the entire world about him of what he did.

Then there's Clarisse La Rue the daughter of the God of war, Ares. When Borei and Clarisse first met they had a rough relationship and Clarisse dislike Borei for dousing her with toilet water, and worse she and her cabin dislikes him for even beating their father Ares. But as time passes on, Borei saved Clarisse from Polyphemus the Giant Cyclops, even helped her get her father's chariot back. While the two can stand out for each other they do had great respect for the other. But now she even continues to beat Borei up and actually also aided with Matthew's help injuring him mentally and physically more than usual.

There's even Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard, Beckendorf was the son of Hephaestus while Silena was the daughter of Aphrodite. Beckendorf was a good friend of Borei, he was a shy one but he was also hardworking and kind hearted even a person to be helping others when they need something to fix, He helped Borei during the raid in the ship called the Princess Andromeda to set up explosives and delay Kronos' Army in advance but during that time Borei was captured but Beckendorf detonated the explosives to allow Borei to escape at the cost of his life sacrificing himself and saving Borei so he can escape the explosion in time. Then Silena the boyfriend of Beckendorf and ironically the spy for Luke in Kronos' Army during the Battle of Manhattan. Before that she was one of the nicest girls in the Aphrodite cabin that Borei ever met and was also a neat freak. She stopped being a spy for Luke when he blackmail her to give information in exchange he would not harm Beckendorf. She was filled with guilt after the death of her boyfriend but she did not stop after coming clean and helping her fellow campers after she died. Now Borei thought about those two and even saw them as someone who would do whatever it takes to get the job done and someone who chooses to be a better person instead of being a villain even in death. Since they are gone, Borei even wondered now what would those two see Borei since he was betrayed by the Olympians including his half brother Matthew the perpetrator and mastermind of the abandonment of Borei to the rest of the camp. What would they even think of their own former comrades when they would know if they saw them what they did to Borei.

And worst of all is Annabeth Chase, The daughter of Athena, The architect of Olympus and the previous girlfriend who rejected him and in turn liked Matthew instead of him. Annabeth was shown to dislike Borei at first when they met for the very first time because of her influence between the rivalry of Poseidon and Athena, but then that soon passed as she and Borei grew close to many adventures, and she was always in his side no matter what even when her mother Athena doesn't like Borei at all. She was always the smartest and the one who gave him advices. When Borei acted like a goof she always calls him "seaweed brain" for his obvious actions despite being a level headed person. She always looked out for him and in turn he looked out for her. When Borei was missing she went around everywhere to look any sign for him at all but no luck when she found him she was overjoyed and relieved he was still alive. Because he love her so much,Borei dedicated his life to her to marry her and start something 'permanent' with her. But that soon all ended when Matthew entered and took her away from him and made her no longer anymore good to Borei and ended their bond and relationship that made Borei changed his life that Percy Jackson is no more forever.

Borei even thought about the rest of the seven during the quest to stop Gaea during the Giant war and even the Gods themselves and what they did to him and everyone else. He was filled with despair, resentment, abandonment , disgrace of honor and hate instead of love.

' I love you so much with all my heart Nagato.' he thought as he look at his sleeping form.

He sighed and hold Nagato close to his chest as his son cuddled up to him. He then stood up as he hears his wife all done in the shower and joined him and her son as she is already wearing her nightgown.

Miyuki walked behind Borei and Nagato quietly. " How is the little guy?"

Borei smiled at her and said " Sleeping like an angel." and then he handed the baby to her in which she held him up and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight son, your daddy and I love you so much." Miyuki said and put him down to his crib gently.

"Goodnight my child, sweet dreams." he said quietly to little Nagato and then joined Miyuki at the bed and slept peacefully with both of them cuddling together tight never letting go.

 **What do you guys think of this chapter eh? Leave your comments and remarks and stay tune for another one.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter - 16:Recruitment of two Uchihas

 **Hey everyone it's almost close to New Year and I just wanna say thank you guys so much for reading this fanfic and when the next year 2017 comes by I will try to make other fanfics I like so much and make it interesting. This is really an interesting experience reading stories made up from an imaginative universe of our very own shows we read/watch and like/love it so much. I would also reply those in every chapter in each story when any one of you comment or remark it. Once again thank you guys and have a happy New Year 2017.**

 **MADNESS247:Yup, it really did escalated very quick and spontaneous at the same time, thanks for that and I would make more scenes when more ideas came up.**

 **Sixteen is rolling now!**

(7 and ½ years later)

Borei, Miyuki and their 8 year old son Nagato were travelling towards The Land of Fire when they decide to go on a trip and a mission at the same time. They decided they would bring Nagato along with them too so that he can learn many things instead of just being left behind at Sea Country. Although he was too young to go on missions just like a regular ninja would, he is still adequate and eagerly learn to experience many things like an outdoorsman should and even though he had a less childhood when growing up he seems to understand how the world works and functions as he continues to grow up . Nagato even admired going and travelling anywhere as when he was still a toddler he had a thirst to explore the big world.

The Sorachi family was heading towards the Hidden Leaf Village to survey the area, apparently their mission right now is to search for Kisame Hoshigaki the monster of the hidden mist who wields the great blade 'Samehada' the sharkskin and Raiga Kurosuki the thunder of the hidden mist and wielder of the thunder blades 'kiba' the fang which sports a fearsome lightning attack. Their job is to also recruit allies when they need help or they are shunned or even despised but seem worthy for anything instead of living lives as criminals. When they went to the Hidden Leaf Village they disguise their chakra to avoid being seen or detected by sensory type ninja in the village and decided to remove their headbands and keep them away. So they only presented their passports and the leaf guards listed them as civilians from Sea Country and allowed them to go inside.

The leaf village was a large village and home of their Ancestors Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha the most famous ninja of all time and were renown to the world of their power. Borei red about them and their history as Hashirama was the reincarnation of the Younger son Ashura Otsutsuki and Madara Uchiha the reincarnation of the Older son Indra Otsutsuki but now both of them pass away and the world is still renown them for their fame and power. Borei even wondered maybe there is another reincarnation of the two sons to another two different individuals here but he set that aside for now.

Borei and his family went to a hotel to settle in their stuff and belongings and then went out to eat. It was late afternoon and it was time for dinner, Borei, Miyuki and Nagato ate at a Yakiniku restaurant and even concealed their faces with their hoods so they won't be detected or attracting attention to the nearby off duty shinobis eating at the same place. After dinner they left the restaurant and then went back to the Hotel. Borei decided to look around first to buy something and then rendezvous back with his wife and child, soon they parted with Borei heading to the left , Miyuki and little Nagato heading to the right.

Borei bought a few souvenirs and history book about the Hidden Leaf Village to understand a few stories, if he is about to learn more about the place and its history. As he pass by to a few trees right next to the woods and right next to the Naka River he spotted two men conversing each other and using his Rinnegan he identified both of them Uchiha and they are about the age of teens to early 20s.

One man has short, unkept, dark-coloured hair, relatively broad nose, and well-defined eyelashes, that were turns upwards at each end and the man's eyes were the concern, he only has one left red eye with 4 pointed tips like a diagonal star at all ends and his right eye was missing and his right eye socket was bleeding. The man wore the standard Uchiha attire which includes a high-collared, dark-coloured outfit along with a tanto strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder. He also wore what appeared to be a harness for his tanto which ran across his chest and fastened over both his shoulders.

The other man had onyx eyes under which long were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin. His attire consist of the anbu and he also wore a black shirt underneath with the Uchiha symbol as well, he had tan pants and a weapons pouch strapped to his back.

Intrigued by this Borei use Dustless Bewildering Cover to completely camouflage himself and still maintaining his undetected chakra to enshroud himself undetected by anyone. He approached the two men in the cliffside of the river just hiding behind the trees.

In position and Borei held out a Ram sign and said ' Revenant Spirit Mind Perception Jutsu!' and then he heard the conversation.

"It seems we can't prevent the Uchiha coup d'etat and a civil war erupts in the leaf, the other villages will invade for sure, true war will break out." the short haired man said.

"When I tried to stop all this with the Kotoamatsukami, Danzo stole my right eye." he said.

Borei was wide-eyed 'Kotoamatsukami, a powerful genjutsu which allows the user to enter the minds of others and make them experience false impressions while the user manipulates them.' Borei tried to calculate the situation and then figured it out ' I see, this guy tried to stop the coup but one of his eyes are stolen by someone who wanted to gain power.' he then quiets down listen more.

The short haired man turned around to face the other man and said "That man doesn't trust me at all, he intends to protect the village his way no matter what it takes or how it looks."

' I was right, maybe I can save this guy but not now.' Borei lay low and continue on to watch.

"I'll suspect he will come after my left eye so I will give it to you before he has a chance." then he pulled out his left eye from his socket and hand it over to him.

" You're the only one I can count on my best friend. Protect the village and the Uchiha name." he said to his best friend.

A crow in the dark sky flew down and grabbed the eye with it's talons and then disappeared into feathers.

The long haired man's eyes turned red into the Sharingan and said "Alright, I accept it. What will you do now?" he asked.

Then the short haired man took his steps back to the cliff and said to his best friend " If I die, many things will change. I'd left a note."

The long hair man yelled at him " Shisui! Wait!"

Shisui stopped just at the edge and said " Don't try to stop me Itachi." then he lay back throwing himself to the ravine of the Naka River.

Itachi tried to help Shisui " Shisui!" but he already plunge himself down to the vast current. Itachi closed his eyes and when opened them he awakened the Mangekyou Sharingan.

'Shisui things have gotten much worse, and I don't think I can protect everyone.' Itachi thought to himself.

Borei then leaped at his chance undetected by Itachi ,he dive down to the ravine and rescue Shisui's deceased body without a sound at the vast current.

'Shisui and Itachi Uchiha. You two will be great shinobis with me, I seem to understand your mission to stop your clan from destruction'. Borei thought.

He use the river speeds to accelerate himself and then he grabbed the now decease Uchiha's body by the right leg and hold on to it. He then quickly reach for a waterproof scroll and sealed the decease body in it.

' Don't worry you will be restored in a new life and both your eyes once more.' he said in a determined way and then went back to the surface undetected.

Borei then decide to take matters in his hands ' So Danzo stole Shisui's right eye huh? Well then, I guess it's up to me to take it back. I can persuade Itachi to my side for an offer he can't refuse.' he was walking to search for Danzo to retrieve the eye. He use his sensor skills to track him down using the Flesh Body Sensing Jutsu at Shisui's dead body and then use the color of the chakra to sense the eye at the separate target and then neutralize him. 'Aha! I found you!' then Borei move out.

Danzo was in the forest heading to his underground lair. He was an ugly man wrapped with bandages in his head and wearing a dark robe concealed with his other arm and walking with a cane.

Borei spotted him and his bodyguards and they did not spot him and the goal was clear. ' Two bodyguards and him in the center eh? Alright then. Let's see how they handle this.'

Borei formed hand seals and created a powerful illusion at the targets. " Genjutsu: Plasma Revenant Reality Animation" then the area around them was engulfed in darkness and Borei unleashed revenants of incarnations of Itachi and Shisui to torment the targets.

The targets were walking like usual. The air around them became cold and the sky turning pitch black blotting the moonlight away and then vision for them was zero visibility and lost their walk path. Danzo said to his men " Be on your guard, we are caught in a Genjutsu." the targets prepare to fight in the dark and then out in the piercing shroud the revenants pop up.

The revenants look just like their real counterparts except the are very white and ghostly yet they have red plasma pulsating inside them like their veins and / or chakra points.

"You will die!" They said and began to unleash attacks at the targets. The ANBU black ops cannot counteract them normally when fighting vengeful spirits using physical strength and jutsu alone the revenants began to possess the bodies of the targets and then stop them in place. They cannot move,run or even think or say they were completely paralyzed. Borei walk to Danzo's body and then use his knife to rip off the bandages in his right side and take back Shisui's eye and replace it with a bruise fake eye. And then once it was done he fix them up he undid the jutsu and the revenants were gone and the entire illusion cast upon them was like nothing ever happened. Danzo and his bodyguards were just woken up and it felt like something was wrong but nothing was there.

"Did you sense anything strange Lord Danzo?" one of his bodyguards ask.

Danzo oblivious everything around him replied back " No, nothing was there, let's just keep moving." he said.

The takeback work and Borei held Shisui's right eye in his left hand and watch as the targets move away like nothing ever happened. Borei left the scene and proceed back to the hotel and rest up along with his wife and child.

The next morning came and the family ate breakfast after they woke up. Once again they hid their chakra and hoods up and they speak in low voices to avoid unnecessary attention from other people in the Leaf.

Nagato was eating peacefully at his food as well as his parents but to adults Nagato would never go in between their conversations and just behave.

"You were gone all night and arrive at 10 PM. Did you do something last night." Miyuki ask her husband.

The look on Borei's eyes were serious when he look at her back and said " I was buying souvenirs and also came across two Uchiha in the Naka river."

Miyuki became interested " Go on?" she replied.

"One Uchiha name Shisui and another Uchiha name Itachi were at the cliff last night and I was spying in their conversation undetected." he said.

"Did you know what was happening?" Miyuki ask as she eats.

Borei nodded and said to her " The Uchiha clan were plotting a coup d'etat and those two were against it, and then Shisui told Itachi that his right eye was stolen by someone before he can use a jutsu to stop them from revolting."

"Whoa! That sounds serious and deadly. Who would do such a thing to steal an eye like that, that's just inhumane." she said with angry eyes.

" Shisui and Itachi were best friends. Shisui was planning to use a powerful genjutsu called 'Kotoamatsukami' to stop the coup but a man name Danzo stole his right eye and plan to use it as he see it fit in his way of protecting the village." he explained

" My gosh, to use someone else's power and to rule like a tyrant like him is unforgivable." she narrowed her eyes at that person.

"I know and then I figured something else out, Shisui gave his remaining left eye to Itachi so that no one would come after his corpse and tell him to protect the village and the Uchiha name, and finally he committed suicide by jumping of the river and at the same time Itachi awakened his Mangekyou Sharingan." he finally explained that.

"Self-sacrifice. Those two are willingly eager to be ready to do anything and to give up their lives for in order keep the rest safe and now they failed." Miyuki look down when thinking about their plan to stop the coup.

"Yes but I jumped in undetected and rescued Shisui's remains and sealed it up on the scroll as well as finding Danzo and took back his right eye, I have it all right here in my waterproof scroll." he smiled.

Miyuki smiled at her husband and then said " I'm thinking you want to recruit them in our cause."

Borei nodded yes as well.

(2 days pass after Uchiha Massacre)

Itachi left the village after he slaughtered his clan because they were gonna plot a coup d'etat and revolt the village which would also lead to war from other nations and he was down to two choices. Watch them as they wreak havoc which would killed more lives or end them otherwise they would cause more destruction. Itachi only spared his mother Mikoto, his little brother Sasuke and his girlfriend Izumi. He could never have the heart to become a monster and take away their lives and with no other options left he begged the third hokage to protect Sasuke and then leave.

As Itachi was leaping tree to tree miles away from the Leaf and now a fugitive for murdering his entire clan he sensed three individuals near him.

'Who's there?' he asked.

Borei, Miyuki and Nagato approached him. Itachi was surprised to see hooded figures approaching him but he saw them not as leaf anbu chasing him.

" Itachi Uchiha I presume." Borei said under his hood and Itachi nodded with a frown.

"My name is Borei Sorachi." and he removed his hood revealing his Rinnegan eyes surprising Itachi.

Itachi was wide eyed when he saw the man's eyes " those eyes! Those are the-!" he was shocked to see one of the most powerful and legendary dojutsu that ever existed.

"Yes the Rinnegan and the eyes of the six paths." Borei said calmly.

Then Itachi was on his guard what would these individuals want " What do you want with me?"

"I came to offer you sanctuary and recruit you to our cause Itachi." he said.

"What group are you If I may ask?" Itachi asked suspiciously.

" We are a group in a mercenary class, we took up serious missions but we never involve to oppress the innocent or kill the defenseless." Borei reassured.

Itachi seemed convinced at that but ask another question " why would you need someone like me to you."

Borei replied " because I have someone I can restore back to life and you can guess who that might be."

Itachi was shocked when he realized who it might be " you mean its Shisui."

Borei nodded and show him the truth he hold up the sealing scroll and showed Shisui's dead body and his right eye as proof.

"You got both his body and his right eye." he was surprised for real and saw it was not fake either in his own eyes.

" I have my means and I can bring him back in exchange for information about a mask man that is all no more no less." he said with determination.

Itachi knew what and who the masked man was in his intel and then looked at to Borei and nodded to him " deal."

"Good i assume you had his other eye, I will reattach both eyes back to his sockets and pour in the Holy Reincarnation Potion and use Gedo Rinne Tensei." he said and Itachi nodded and Borei did the procedure and once it was done he use Gedo Rinne Rebirth to bring Shisui's soul back from the afterlife to his body so he did not had problem exhausting his chakra for one single man and then Shisui was alive and full again when Borei sense his chakra life sign.

Shisui opened his eyes and was shocked he had both of them back again.

"Where am I how am i alive and with my two eyes back again?!" he ask as he was shock.

"Shisui!" Itachi hugged his best friend tight and even cried for him he was alive once more.

The Two Uchiha's have been reunited once again.

 **There you go guys! To all of you Shisui and Itachi fans they are both alive and now in Borei's cause and if you got plenty more ideas leave your comments once more, stay tuned for another chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter - 17: Recruitment of Sasori of the Red Sand

 **Happy new year to you all, were you surprise both Itachi Uchiha recruited and Shisui Uchiha was returned to the land of the living, There's more cool scenes coming and going. Happy New Year 2017 and Dakzillaman is credit to team!**

 **Chapter 17 rolling!**

Shisui hugged Itachi back to see him once more and shocked that he was alive , breathing and had his two eyes back again.

"Itachi." he said softly as he compose himself and started to ask questions.

"How am I alive and is this real?" as he look at himself and blink his eyes twice.

Itachi pulled his best friend to stand up and explain to him the situation " Yes, you are alive and what you are experiencing now is real."

"What happened back at the Leaf Itachi?" Shisui ask.

Itachi look down and had tears in his eyes and started to explain " After you died I awoke my Mangekyou Sharingan when you jumped at the ravine."

Shisui nodded " Ok, continue."

Itachi nodded and explained " I was ordered by Danzo and the Leaf elders Homura and Koharu to slaughter the entire Uchiha clan."

Shisui was shocked at what Itachi had done to the clan.

Itachi continued to speak " I had no choice, I killed my father and the higher up Uchihas with him and some that got in my way. But that's not all who was with me, someone else was with me during the slaughter."

" Do you know who it was?" Shisui ask wide eyed.

" It was a masked man whose name was 'Madara Uchiha'. He slaughtered the remaining ones including the children as well." he said with narrowed eyes and deep voice.

"That's Impossible! He was dead for a long time, how come he's back?!" Shisui ask in disbelief.

Itachi look down and couldn't believe it himself either and replied " I don't know. But he said he would aid me during that night of the massacre and I ignored him ,didn't believe him and didn't trust him at that night. So I slaughtered the clan, and told Lord Third the mission was done and told him to protect Sasuke. And then I left the village." he explained the details.

Shisui narrowed his eyes and understood him and then ask another question. " Itachi, did you only spare your younger brother?" he ask calmly.

Itachi cried and hug to Shisui's shoulder and said with emotion in his voice " No, I - I couldn't bring myself to kill my mother and - and I couldn't bring myself to kill Izumi Uchiha because - because I love them so much close to my heart." he said as he close his eyes and let his tears fall to the ground.

Shisui comforted his best friend to calm him down " Okay, okay calm down, I'm here for you, man. I'm quite surprised they are still alive." Shisui patted his back as well to stop his tears from falling. " Now tell me. How am I alive and both my eyes are back with me?" he ask that question.

Itachi compose himself and look at Shisui and said " That man" he pointed at Borei Sorachi at his right direction as Shisui also looked at the man " brought you back to this world."

Shisui saw Borei and he was a strange character and when he notice his eyes he was shocked and wide eyed the same as Itachi, and then said " Itachi, that man has the -!" he yelled.

Itachi nodded and said " Yes, he has the Rinnegan. The legendary eyes of the sage of the six paths." he finished.

Borei then speak up to the both of them " That's right and it's not a lie Itachi." then he looked at Shisui and said to him " I was the one who brought you back from the afterlife, after you committed suicide Shisui Uchiha." he said with a calm smile.

Shisui was shocked he could not found any words to say to that " I don't know what to say or reply to that action you did to bring me back." he said.

Borei approach the two Uchiha and join in the conversation. "Just be grateful to be alive. It's one of the rare instances to bring people back using a forbidden jutsu that I utilized." he said to Shisui.

" Thank you stranger." Shisui thank the man.

"Oh where are my manners, my name is Borei Sorachi and I'm from Sea Country. I can help you and offer you sanctuary to both of you." Borei said.

Borei then explain the details of his recruitment the same way as Itachi, Itachi was willing to go with him and Shisui seems to trust that guy since he was the one who recovered his body and his right eye and furthermore meeting Itachi and reviving him fully along with both eyes and body once more. Shisui accepted to come along with Borei.

Borei smiled at the two Uchiha but before they go, he signalled his wife and child to come along and they remove their hoods to introduce themselves.

Miyuki walk up near them " My name is Miyuki Uzumaki Sorachi. I am Borei's wife." she said with a smile.

Then their son Nagato joined in " My name is Nagato Sorachi and I am Borei's son." he said with a smile.

The Uchihas were quite surprise at these turn of events there was a man with the sage's eyes, his wife an Uzumaki (which was rare) and finally his child with the same eyes and appearance as his father only younger. Nevertheless they greeted them with respect.

" I am Uchiha Itachi. It is a pleasure to meet you." he smiled and introduce himself to Miyuki and her son Nagato.

" I am Uchiha Shisui. It is an honor to meet you lady Sorachi and Nagato." as he smiled and introduce himself to Miyuki and wave his hand 'hello' to little Nagato which in turn he also wave back.

After the introductions Borei told them " Come on, let's get out of here before ANBU shows up." then Borei give the two of them dark camouflage cloaks with hoods which they accepted and they all mobilise away.

(a little later)

The Sorachi family and the Uchiha prodigies were leaping tree to tree now away from the village and heading to the border to the Land of Wind.

" So what is your plan right now if I may ask Borei?" Itachi ask his question while continue to leap tree to tree.

" We are recruiting a man name Sasori of the red sand to our cause," he explain " He has left the village and now a missing nin so this is an opportunity to recruit him."

" Sasori of the red sand? Oh man, that guy who his killed enemies was a powerful poison and puppet user. He was one of the Sand's puppeteer brigade and he earned his nickname the 'red sand' for filling the sands with red blood when he slaughtered his enemies." Shisui explained his intel and details about him.

"Good intel on that info Shisui, that's why Sasori is reliable to our cause, instead of a missing nin in his life I can offer something for him better."

Shisui nodded and smiled ' I see, to give second chances to others and even offer them something better really is a great virtue, Borei is just like us he is also a self-sacrifice kind of person.' he said in his thoughts

Itachi thought the same thoughts as well.

10 minutes later they arrive the border of the Land of Wind and then spotted a mousy-red haired man with brown eyes and was wearing brown combat pants, brown sleeveless undershirt and the Hidden Sand's flak jacket and sandals walking out of the border.

The 5 spotted Sasori coming their way. Borei ordered them to stay back as he will handle this. "All of you take above the pillars, I'll take care of Sasori myself." They all nodded and hid at the top pillars.

The man Sasori was walking out of the border was saying to himself "What a pathetic village. Hardly anyone can be used as material at all. The next one better be good." he was then hit a sand wave but maintained his ground. He then heard someone speaking in front of him.

"The ninja villages dotting the wind, were destroyed in a single night. Or so rumor has it." Borei said.

Sasori looked for the source of the voice and he looked at the front above him and saw Borei floating in midair with plasma style ready in his arsenal.

Borei's companions were above the pillars watching the scene below undetected to see him handle this.

"It was you who was behind that wasn't it, Sasori of the Red Sand." Borei said to him as he floats above.

Sasori narrowed his eyes and replied back " And just who are you?!" he asked.

Borei calmly said to him " I've come here to invite you into Yugure."

"Yugure? Never heard of it." he replied.

"We need your power at our side to help us complete our pursuits. So come and lend us your strength." Borei said his offer.

Sasori smirked back and said "Heh heh….. You're being awfully presumptuous, wouldn't you say?"

Borei then replied to him " Just think of the Yugure as the place that will protect you as a rogue ninja." he then descend down to the ground.

Sasori saw Plasma going around in every direction like he saw Borei was the one manipulating it.

" As long as you complete your work, anything else you care to do is your business." Borei said about Sasori's terms.

Sasori smiled at what Borei said and he replied " Oh i see …..that's not a bad offer. Not bad at all but …" Sasori then pulled out a scroll in his back and put it in the ground and opening it.

"What are you doing?" Borei ask him what is he planning.

Sasori seemed eager for this but he also wanted to test him if he's worthy of an opponent. "Unfortunately for you. You'll find I'm able to protect myself." He then bit his thumb and slammed his hand to the scroll and smoke appeared in a summoning.

"It looks like I'm in luck. I was disappointed by the last village…" then the summoning he made was dark brown robed puppet man with blue hair, sharp teeth and yellow eyes as his arsenal. " but now it appears that I have great material standing right in front of me."

"That's the 3rd Kazekage, Oh man Sasori killed him and turned him into a human puppet." Shisui said when he recognize the face of the once man.

"Is he that powerful?" Itachi asked Shisui.

"Yes, he was well renowned for his Iron sand technique via Magnet Release." he then took a glance to Borei's wife " Your husband is gonna be in a tough fight." he said to her.

Miyuki nodded at Shisui's words and frowned as she believe her husband is powerful to make Sasori convince to join them in their cause. "That is true but let's see if they are evenly match." she said with a determined smile as she and their son will watch Borei fight. Nagato was eager to see his dad will win this for sure. Shisui just nodded and understood and let he and Itachi see Borei's strength and power for this.

Back into the fight things are gonna be heating up.

"Rejoice. Because I am going to add you to my third level collection." Sasori said then he controlled the puppet to strike him with the knife blades attached to his arms and to strike at Borei.

Borei remained calm and prepared for the strike then he was hit. Sasori saw that he sliced Borei up to pieces and then he notice the remaining parts of his body became plasma and disperse into tiny particles and then the particles went through to behind Sasori. "Again…" he said as he saw plasma dispersing then reforming. Borei appeared behind Sasori reformed once again.

" I guess it can't be helped." Borei said as he will fight to convince Sasori.

Sasori place the puppet in his front once more ready to attack.

" I will just have to convince you to see me a worthy individual." he proclaimed.

Sasori proclaimed his own words " I will examine you to the bone."

Then the two engage for the real fight.

Sasori use his puppet to unleash Iron Sand Shower. Borei saw this then use Plasma Bullets to even the odds and the projectiles clash colliding each other. Borei then decide to use Plasma spears to hit the puppet to disable it. Sasori maneuver his puppet at a fast pace to dodge the incoming weapons. Sasori decided to counteract using the poison mist from his puppet and then inflict a thick cloud of toxicity. Borei leaped up to avoid the toxic cloud and then he use Lightning Style: Emotionless Wave to paralyze Sasori, the lightning shock hit him but it turned out to be a sand clone. Sasori emerge outside from the sand like an ambush scorpion ready to pinch and snap.

"The battle is over. Iron Sand Unleash!" Sasori use his puppet to build up a lot of iron sand around the area and then use them as two giant projectile shapes to collide and form a world order to attack in all directions at Borei.

Borei could not avoid the attack in time and then took the hit. An explosion occurred and Sasori smiled that he won. Unfortunately for him he heard a voice from behind.

" It looks like I have the last laugh." Borei appeared on the ground and use plasma web to subdue Sasori then the destroyed clone that Sasori destroyed in his Iron Sand Unleash also became a second plasma web to subdue his puppet. Then Borei put a Snake hand seal in his hands and said "Gakido!" then the plasma webs drain Sasori's chakra and he was knocked out.

Borei released the jutsu and Sasori was still alive and breathing but he was exhausted.

Back in the Pillars the Uchihas were shocked at his fast power and prowess that Borei exploited.

'Incredible! Borei's chakra seems to be resilient and vast at the same time making him close to the Uzumaki and can perform multiple jutsus and he has Plasma style too a kekkei tota by combining Earth,Wind and Water natures.' Itachi thought surprised with wide eyes and then inside he felt impressed ' Borei you really are an extraordinary person and I'm happy to fight alongside with you.'

Shisui was also impressed at Borei's skill and smiled at him ' Borei you really are a one of a kind individual who would help others,even give them chances in their life. Plus your power and prowess, you really can also make miracles, you save my life too and for that I am thankful to fight alongside with you.' Shisui thought.

Miyuki and her son Nagato were impressed at Borei's skill ' Awwwwww Borei you really are unbeatable' and she looked at their son's reaction ' Nagato really was surprised at daddy's skill and smiled all the way.'

Back at the ground Borei won the match.

Sasori lost and was beaten fair and square he glared at his lost. He watched as the plasma return back to Borei's body.

Borei said to him " I will say it again. Come and lend the Yugure your power."

Sasori close his eyes and calm himself and smiled he then return his puppet back into the scroll.

"I lost I have no right to choose. Take me where you want and away from the hidden sand village." Sasori said

Borei smiled at the prowess and skill of this man " You're much more understanding than I thought you'd be." he complimented him.

Sasori smiled at that and then put his serious reasons and look at Borei evenly " I simply want to see what the other Yugure members are like. Just like this jutsu of yours. It's possible that there's a sense of art that I might be able to find there." he explained as he watch the remaining plasma disperse into nothingness.

"Well I wouldn't have such high hopes ,young man. But if that is what makes you to join us that's fine." Borei said back.

Sasori nodded at his words. He is a powerful opponent that bested him and he seems a trustworthy person to do something.

Borei once again smiled and welcome him to the organization " Welcome to Yugure. Take this as a sign of respect and you're one of us." Borei gave Sasori a dark camouflage cloak and robe with hood.

"Thank you." he said and smiled.

"Oh where are my manners. Call me Borei." he introduce himself to Sasori.

Sasori then thought about him ' You're an extraordinary one to be able to beat my skills like that. Maybe there is something interesting about you Borei. Maybe you would like my Art as well.' he then put on the cloak and went to his side. Borei signalled the others that they have Sasori in their team now.

 **There you have it everyone ! To all of you Sasori fans he is joining the Yugure organization I'm gonna plan more and more ideas. Once again leave all your comments and remarks. Happy New Year 2017 to you all!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter - 18: Yugure Organization

 **Here is Chapter eighteen guys! I'm gonna make up more parodies, scenes and other cool stuff with this story and show endless surprise of wonders also add different characters and OC's.**

 **Guest: The world of the Greek gods will still be need of help and a lot of time has pass on in that world, the two timelines between the shinobi world and the Greek world is different so I'll figure something out about that when Percy(Borei) will come back, also the former family in his world will slowly soon realize that Percy(Borei) lost everything in that former world he live in. For now I'll still make more chapters in the shinobi world and some little interludes of the Greek world post-mortem of banishment of Percy.**

 **On with the Chapter!**

Borei,his wife Miyuki , his son Nagato , the two Uchiha prodigies, Shisui and itachi, and along with Sasori travelled on heading to the harbour and on their way back to Sea Country to meet rendezvous with the other members of Yugure. They all rode a ferry that would take a day reaching to Sea country. As new members were recruited they started to get along and put aside differences and start to work together, That is also one of the purposes of the Yugure Organization.

The six were riding in the ferry wearing their camouflage cloaks and hoods so that no one would identify them. At least during the trip they get along fine and when dinner arrive they even ask themselves about each other while they eat.

"I'm curious about your country, what does Sea country looks like Borei?" Sasori asks.

Borei look at him and said " It's a big place, both wildlife and industrious, We relied the ocean at our hands, It gave us everything we need and also we learn to build a lot of technology to help us adapt the conditions for better or worse, making it a progressive country altogether, the sea is guarded by naval security and we create machines for the hidden mist and other border countries."

" What kind of machines are you working on?" Sasori ask

"We created transportation and reliable works that help us in our daily lives." Borei replied back.

"Transportation eh? That sounds interesting and big."

"It is huge,Sasori. Borei was also the designer and manufacturer for machines when it comes to metal." Miyuki replied.

Sasori nodded " I can manufacture machines just like you Borei, because I'm not only the master puppet maker in the Hidden Sand but also one of the veteran engineers in the Hidden Sand." Sasori stated his talents.

Borei seemed impressed at him then his son Nagato seem to be intrigued at his skill as he also saw Sasori fought his father." Can you make battle puppets that look like my parents Sasori?" he ask kindly.

Sasori smiled at Nagato's request and looked at him " hmmm, you're father's an extraordinary and powerful one Nagato, and you seem to like puppets for fun and battle. Sure i'll make you some." Sasori close his eyes and smiled agreeing Nagato's request.

Then Itachi spoke up next to Borei. " I am curious about how many are you in your organization Borei, considering it's just not you three and I'm quite surprise an entire family like you,your son and your wife are altogether at the same time."

Borei smiled and replied at Itachi's remark " Thanks and yeah that's true a family like us altogether in an organization is something out of the ordinary. There are more than 15+ members in the organization including you three."

"Wow that's a lot of us Yugure members can we know who they are? Let's hope we are not " Shisui ask.

Borei sighed and begin to explain " sure of course, but to understand us better I'll say first the members and then the history do you all understand."

Shisui, Itachi and Sasori nodded then notion him to continue.

"First it's us three, then Zabuza Momochi and his apprentices, Haku of the Ice Style and Isaribi, Pakura of the Scorch style, Karin Uzumaki, Yagura the former Mizukage and the Three tailed Jinchuuriki, Utakata the Six tailed jinchuuriki and his student Hotaru, Nimiji our water jutsu specialist, Misora our medic expert, Ryota and Jujihoka Onmoraki along Ryota's son Seiichi, then finally there is Guren and Gozu the former subordinates of Orochimaru and their kid Yukimaru with them." Borei explained it.

The three seem to take note about the members of that organization.

"How did your civil war recover?" Itachi ask

Borei explained the details how he joined in the rebellion to stop the bloodline purges and then how they save it and the lives of others plus how Yagura became a tyrant and stopped him and then he married Miyuki and Nagato came and then set off to create Yugure and find other members to join his cause. Pretty much everyone was intrigued at Borei's goal and things are about to get interesting.

Later on after dinner, Miyuki and Nagato went to bed as well as Sasori, Borei however was on the outside watching the ocean in the night. He was happy he recruited more personnel in his organization because things in the borders in the sea and mist just got a lot more stranger. He was hearing reports about another brutal massacre of life by a single person and another one a rumor that two individuals were not human but classified as mutants were sighted. As Borei thought about what to do next he was joined suddenly by the two Uchiha who were also watching the view in the ocean.

" I must say, the ocean is calm and the night is beautiful." Itachi said as he joined watching in the railing with Borei.

Borei smiled and replied " It sure is and watching the sea for me is like watching my own life pass by, going and what would still be ahead."

" I gotta say that is something collective for you, I rarely see the ocean or the sea outside my village and it was only once or twice I saw it, I never thought seeing it again also helped me calm down and think back when I had a lot of things in my mind." Itachi said.

" So was I and the same." Shisui replied as well.

Borei looked serious as he look at the sea but continue the conversation to Itachi and Shisui despite not looking at them.

" Itachi, I've heard what you did to your clan, when I was still at the village." Borei said seriously.

Itachi compose himself as he also look serious but his eyes are at the sea as well since Borei shared his intel about his organization it's only fair he decided to tell his mission in the village. " I see, I slaughtered my clan and that masked man also did killed the Uchiha, It was a mission from the leaf to stop the conflict and maintain peace and to not risk the entire lives of countless death. I killed my father and the higher up Uchiha's that were with him. The masked man killed the others and children. There was no way to persuade my clan to stop them from taking power to the leaf after that Ninetales incident when the leaf higher-ups except the Hokage began to suspect that it was an Uchiha who was the one who summoned the Ninetales." he explained.

" At that time of the Ninetales attack I was taking care of my younger brother Sasuke who was still an infant because my parents were not around the house. Now I'm a criminal and fugitive in the leaf for as the man who killed the entire clan except I could never bring myself to kill my mother, my girlfriend and my younger brother." he said sadly.

"You mentioned those three Itachi, did they ever saw you what you done right in front of them?" Shisui ask to his best friend as he look at him while Itachi was looking down to the water.

"Only Sasuke and mother saw it and I place a Tsukuyomi on Izumi first because I did not want her to see me killing our own kin right before her eyes and I laid her down in the ground. Soon after that I went to slaughter father and the higher-ups. Mother was also there and she knew I could never kill her in cold blood, she knew I was not that kind of a person to her but I only killed the target ones, Sasuke then saw me kill father and I left him alive walking away and also leaving my mother crying to ground. Then finally I left and here I am now." Itachi explain his story.

"What are you gonna do now Itachi? Sasuke hates you for a passion now for what you did to the clan right in front of him." Borei said.

Itachi nodded " Yes, I know . I wanted him to hate me for everything I have done to him, I even avoided him at times and telling him to be with him later and it looks like I wasn't there for him at all personally but watching him faraway to protect him like that."

" Don't worry Itachi we'll help you,Sasuke and Mikoto reunite once more, besides the leaf village elders know that I was dead and now I am alive. Danzo took my right eye and Borei give back my life and gave me a second chance. For that I am grateful. Even though we lost our Uchiha brethren we are still Uchiha including you, Mikoto and Izumi altogether." Shisui reassured him.

" I know, thanks Shisui, I just need help when I realize I couldn't do everything by myself and I realized it was now, I even wished those lives that I slaughter could have seen a different point of view or even didn't have to end like this." Itachi said.

" Don't worry Itachi, I'm with you all the way and like I said, 'Protect the village and the Uchiha name.' " Shisui reminded him.

Borei smiled at the two when he look at both them 'I must admit you two are the only Uchiha who never fell to your clan's curse and may still be a glimmer of hope in the future.' he thought then he decided to sleep in the quarters and he said to the two. " Tomorrow we will arrive at the base so follow me." he said to the two.

Shisui and Itachi nodded then Borei left to sleep with his family.

(The next day)

The 6 finally arrive at the port at 8 in the even marvelled at the sight and it was beautiful and more calm and happy environment than his home. The Uchiha prodigies felt in awe as well it was also a marvelous sight they saw. They travelled through an underground cave in the Mother island just a little farther away from the Sorachi's Manor. There they meet the rest of Yugure. When the doors were opened They all saw Borei Sorachi back in the HQ and they went to confront him.

" Everyone I am back and we have more allies with us." he said as leader.

 **There you go guys, on the next chapter(s) battles will ensue. Sasuke, Mikoto and Izumi Uchiha are alive but things will get much more interesting when Itachi meets them along with Shisui altogether once again. Leave your comments and remarks to this chapter and stay tune for more.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter - 19: Greek World interlude

 **Hey guys it's time for a greek interlude when this happens, it focuses on the Greek world after Percy(Borei) left the place. I'm gonna let Borei finish his quest to save the world of shinobi and when he has pass away in the afterlife he will be resurrected once more to save the former world of Greeks he use to live in. Borei is never alone and he will one day exact retribution to the former world he lived in.**

 **Guest: Thank you and there is pretty more action coming up.**

 **And on the with the chapter.**

The Greek World, the place where the Greek deities exist, and it's own histories and creations shape the world as we know today has never been better. It has been 500 years later and the world in them has changed since Borei left his former world. Buildings looking more modern and technology is more advanced and out of this world, yep that's the far future. The Greek Gods and Goddesses still exist to this day as they are still adamant in their rule and peace in them is still maintained in their world.

The Half-bloods, children of the Gods both in the Greek and Roman Pantheons have coincide together after the Giant War when Gaea the Primordial Goddess of the Earth has been defeated. However the life going on in the camp wasn't the same without Percy Jackson( Borei Sorachi). It turns out when the Olympians banish him the news spread to the other Half-Bloods and Immortals in Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. The Olympians also found out that Borei was innocent, It was not him that did all the horrible things in camp, It was actually Matthew who done it. Matthew done it because he was jealous of Borei and because it's always him who has everything, but in truth inside him he done it because he wanted to get rid of Borei for good, by taking away everything from him, so that he can earn these things for himself. He succeeded and now everything Borei had was now his and he abuse it too much. The campers in both Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter begin to resent him, but Matthew didn't even care for that all not even a little bit, he didn't even give a damn about the others he helped with he got everything.

The camp all felt sorry what they did to Borei Sorachi, and they never believe him and until he disappeared when they soon realize what happened. The Olympians, along with their children began to search everywhere for him but no such luck. He was never found and never came up to them ever since he was gone.

The two camps Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter united themselves into one camp were both Greek and Roman demigods were able to live peacefully. It was now named Camp Olympus, where they welcome both demigods from both pantheons from all over the country. However, even if they were together and got along, they were never more united, because it was Borei Sorachi who was the one who bring them both together and make them feel like treated as equals.

When the demigods of Camp Jupiter arrive at Camp Half-Blood to ask where Borei is he is nowhere to be found. When they ask what happened to him? The campers of camp Half-Blood said they all banish him including the Olympians. When they heard about that, they were furious, shocked confused and even sad on why they do such a thing to Borei, They even lash the Greeks out but others were controlled, some of them try to understand instead of acting rash or reckless while some also just remain quiet and listen on. Things are not going well and not what they seem.

The demigods of both pantheons were given immortality 8 months after the Giant War and after Borei left the world he use to live in. For the Greeks they are veteran councilors in their cabins and they strive to protect and train new campers that are welcomed to camp, It is also the same as the Romans like the veterans were chose as high officers, Centurions, even praetors and other heads of camp control.

Everyone was on edge about what happened to Borei, they never saw it coming or even realized what they had done to him and after everything he's been through.

Jason Grace was the son of Jupiter and Beryl Grace, He was also the younger brother of Thalia Grace. When he and Borei first met they were tense but on good terms, they were both leaders in their own camps, they both hate octavian and they were also sons of 'The BIg Three'. During the quest of the Giant War to stop Gaea from rising, Jason and Borei fought each other when they were possessed by the eidolons and they were stopped when his girlfriend Piper Mclean charm them and force the eidolons out and they forgive each other. After the Giant War he and Piper were settling in CHB. At that time during the banishment and abandonment of Borei he was in Camp Jupiter to visit along side his Roman Brethren. When he came back he was disappointed to know that Borei is gone and banished by everyone else in CHB. He was also disappointed at her own sister Thalia when she explained what Borei done to her except it was Matthew who really done it.

Piper Mclean was the daughter of Tristan Mclean and Aphrodite, She was the boyfriend of Jason as well during their quest to aid the Greeks and Romans to stop Gaea from rising. She was also one of the seven to set sail during their journey heading towards Greece. When she and Borei first met, they were not particularly close and haven't got to know each other yet. Piper seems to think of Borei as a troublemaker and can see why Annabeth likes him, but feels slightly unimpressed with him after hearing so many stories about him and after comparing him to Jason. Despite this, Piper has shown content having either, Jason or Borei as the leader. Piper technically saves his life twice having faith in Piper's charmspeaking abilities. Borei even shows concern for her when she hurts her shoulder. Now Borei was gone when she learned at the news he was banished and was even disappointed when she also heard what Thalia and Annabeth had done to him and was furious at the both of them.

Leo Valdez was the son of Hephaestus and Esperanza Valdez. He was also one of the Seven of the Prophecy and also Jason's best friend. When he and Borei first met, he was disappointed at Leo for firing the Romans and literally incited them to war. But nevertheless they maintain good friendship for both of each other. They were ignorant and sarcastic. But during on the trip heading to the goddess Nike, they were both on edge when they thought about Calypso, the queen of Ogygia. Leo wanted to punch Borei, for leaving her alone in the island when she wanted freedom, but Borei countered saying he tried to convince the Olympians to free her but they never say when to free her. At that time Leo seems to understand and let go of his anger to Borei and he said he wanted to convince the Gods to release her. Borei seems to understand that and he was no longer tense as well. Now Leo and Calypso were together after Leo unintentionally sacrifice himself to eliminate Gaea during the battle of camp Half-blood and he supposedly died but he had the physician's cure when he claimed it from Apollo's son Aesclepius after he sacrifice himself and then reappear back to Ogygia to save Calypso and they were together now. Also he was disappointed and angry for the Greek campers when he and Calypso also heard what happened to Borei.

Calypso was the daughter of Atlas and Tethys, she was marooned on the island of Ogygia for supporting the titan's side and every time a hero would wash on her shore they would leave her alone, which is the punishment each time they would leave and they leave her broken and sad in loneliness. When Calypso and Borei first met, Borei washed up on her shore after the explosion of Mount Saint Helens, he was battered and bruised and Calypso approached to him and nurse him back and treated his wounds making him feel lively once more. They even showed feelings to each other when they had dinner, but alas she pulled away from him when they were having a nice time and explain to her about her curse why she was trapped here on the island. Borei then left and try to show the Gods some leniency to make them understand not all the titans birth from their parents were cruel and untrustworthy. However the Gods forgot about Calypso when Borei and Annabeth were in Tartarus. When the two fought the arai curses they saw that Calypso was angry when the Gods forgot their promises to free and release her from her prison which also the arai curse Annabeth that Borei left her even though Borei was right there with her. Nevertheless after the Giant war she met Leo and she was happy when Leo freed her from her island prison and they became lovers. She was still Immortal after the Gods release her of her punishment. Now like Leo she was also saddened by the banishment of Borei. Even though she no longer treats him like a lover, she treats him someone like a close and understanding friend, she even holds caring feelings to him despite no more romances with him but now to Leo Valdez. She was also disappointed and furious when she heard what the other campers have done to him.

Then there's Rachel Elizabeth Dare the daughter of Mr and Mrs Dare, She was Borei's only human love interest but later on one of his close friends. When she and Borei first met Borei seemed to be secretive for her but when he also learned she was also a clear sighted mortal who can see through the mist they were close friends to each other. They hangout in the mortal world and Sally Jackson seemed happy that Borei had someone friends on the outside of camp. But during the end of the Titan war, Rachel tells Borei that she was drawn to him due to his introducing her to the Olympian world, but that they could never be together as she is meant to be the new Oracle. They are now simply good friends. She was also the one to never harm Borei, She was one of the people that she never believed in Matthew's lies and which she would never think of Borei something like that. During the time when Borei left, She tried to approached him, but it was too late he was already gone and he never came back. She even was saddened and did try to remember the times they went together as a team which as really memorable. She even refused or have little regard to those who cast Borei away and would only less interact to them. She even knew deep inside her she cared for Borei just like any other friend.

Another one was Hazel Levesque, she was the daughter of Pluto and Marie Levesque. When she and Borei first meet,Borei arrived to save her and Frank Zhang's lives. She then takes him to the Fifth cohort and would stand up for him, Hazel even saved Borei from Gaea's quicksand drowning. During distress and confusion they even comforted each other and gave advice in a sibling manner. Borei also stated that Hazel was too important to him and wouldn't let anything happen to her. Hazel even kisses him in the cheek and Borei took it as a sign of sisterly love and care for him. Borei was also an inspiration to her which she also admired him the most along with her brother. However now, He was gone which made her sad and confused, she even asks Nico what happened to him and Nico told her the undeniable truth which made her angry and crying to Nico on why he would believe such a thing and after all he is done.

Frank Zhang was the son of Mars and Emily Zhang, he was also the boyfriend of Hazel Levesque. When he and Borei first meet, Borei saved him and Hazel's lives from the monsters. His relation to Borei was that Borei is his great great (thousand times great) Uncle. Frank Zhang's ancestor Periclymenus. He was also one of the seven who helped him during the time to recover the Eagle of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata and restore the Romans will to fight at camp Jupiter. He was also the Praetor now in New Rome of Camp Jupiter. When he also agreed to unite both camps they were happy. But when he heard that Borei was gone and banished he was angry, sad and confused why and when he also heard his other half-siblings Clarisse and her cabin of what they did to him and everyone else told them what happened he almost go animal and tried to attack them but he was controlled and calmed by Hazel which she was also grieving at Borei's banishment. At that time they were getting along together both Greek and Roman but now they are not much United. just the same but not the same fighting will.

There's even Borei's former brethren.

Thalia Grace - She realized when it was not Borei who destroyed her bow it was actually Matthew and she chewed Borei out and slapped him real hard. She did not believe that Borei would do something like this at first and now she regretted her actions of what she did to him. When the whole camp knew what they had done, They cast Borei out and welcomed Matthew in. She now gathers the hunt along with Artemis to find Borei and apologized for what she done to him.

Clarisse La Rue - When she also realized what she did to Borei she was disgusted of what Matthew really done to everyone else and she helped him cast him out, she now turns her anger towards Matthew for belittling Borei that low and even her cabin mates joined her in against Matthew.

Connor and Travis Stoll - the sons of Hermes and also the co head councilors of the Hermes cabin, when Luke died, they entrusted themselves to always welcome and recognize others from different parentage of deities, they were the masters and mischievous duo that literally pull pranks to the entire camp. When Borei left the camp, they realized they pranked him to hard and harsh when they also found out when they and Matthew done to him. Eventually they felt disgusted and ashamed of what they done and avoided Matthew after their realization.

Grover Underwood - When he also realized that Borei was not the one who setup the flames near Juniper's bush he was being lied to by Matthew and he was the one who start the fire .He felt guilty and ashamed and he said ' what I have I done?' and he tried to apologize to Borei but sadly he was nowhere to be found. He even regret and moped while burying himself at work to try and cope up and also when he was free at times he tried to search for Borei but to no success.

Nico Di Angelo - When he realize that Matthew lied to him and said that Borei told him that children of Hades were useless he regretted it. He tried to attack Matthew but Thalia, Hazel and Frank subdued him and calmed him down, he began to rant about ' how dare Matthew say something like that to me and made me blame Percy' . Now filled with despair and guilt he tried to look for Borei but like the others no such luck.

Worst of all is Annabeth Chase - When she realized that Matthew use her to hurt Borei, like when Borei saw her kissing Matthew she realized she hurt him deep and bad. She also tried to plead to make him come back but to no avail, he left for good and with nothing else left in this miserable world everything he had is now gone forever. She saw the ring that Borei was holding and he dropped it to the ground saying ' this thing is useless now' and even thought that Annabeth is no more to him now. Annabeth saw the glitter and the spark of the ring she grabbed it. She regretted everyday in her life when she also found out Matthew cheated her for some Aphrodite slut, and she now regretted her actions thinking everyday she need to forgive Borei for what she did. She even prayed to her mother and the rest of the Gods to help her find Borei once more when he was gone. Sadly however Percy Jackson is dead and is now Borei Sorachi and was now a completely different person from another world which Annabeth still don't know about that. She doesn't even think that Borei is married now and has a son either.

The Olympians themselves were also at an edge, Borei was the saviour to them, and they casted him out like garbage, the worst who took it was Poseidon and he cried in despair for what he had done to Borei Sorachi even news of his other son Matthew was spread all over. His wife Amphitrite and Immortal son Triton were very furious, angry and disappointed to him. At first they didn't like Borei because he was just another spawn to Poseidon. But as time passes they began to like him and respect him even treat them as equals and now Poseidon bore another child name Matthew and Matthew cast Borei out and claimed him as the favourite son and when the two heard what happened they were angry at Poseidon and won't even speak any word to him at all.

Everything in the Greek world feels sad, hollow and despair. Which is why Borei wanted to let them feel it. See what I See, Feel what I feel, and the Greek world soon began to feel Borei's Pain, Despair and Hatred.

"Know Pain and be enlighten." Borei said in a different world.

 **There you have it guys, the first greek interlude I'm gonna make another one, for next chapters or so and when I said that Borei will pass away, is that he will save the shinobi world at the cost of his life then bring him back as a resurrection to surprise and make the greek world filled with shock. I've got plenty of those ideas coming about, so stay tuned for more.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter - 20: The Butcher

 **Hey guys! How was that previous chapter was it just the beginning? Maybe it is or maybe it's not but nevertheless a battle will soon be underway, and after some few battles/missions I will then proceed to the chunin exams arc taking place in the hidden leaf. Plus more members and other characters will have screen more action! Leave your comments and remarks once more.**

 **And on we go!**

The Yugure organization was all gathered together in their cave hideout / headquarters and prepare to begun its operations. The members that saw Borei with new recruits were quite surprise while others were relieve to see them back again and greeted him and his family open arms.

"Welcome back Borei." Ryota said as he went down the stairs along with his cousin Jujihoka.

Jujihoka was a fair skin man at the same height as Ryota except he is younger and also he has black eyes and brown hair and wore the Yugure outfit with hood and veil.

" Uncle Borei and Nagato are back!" Seiichi went down also to greet Nagato as his close family despite not being blood tied.

Seiichi also look almost exactly the same as his father like a clone copy except he is a junior, he also wears a hood and veil.

"Well, look who's back." Zabuza said in a smirk underneath his wrapped bandages and fold his arms leaning in the wall. He also wore his Yugure hood.

Borei nodded his head to him and understand his greeting then there are Zabuza Momochi's apprentices Haku of the Ice style and Isaribi.

Haku was a young boy with feminine looks and an androgynous appearance, he had long black river hair and dark brown eyes and pale skin. He wore the Kirigakure green haori and pinstriped outfit underneath his Yugure cloak and hood attire. He also wear his hidden mist headband and mask in his face.

Isaribi was a purple haired girl with black eyes. She wore a light blue sleeveless tunic blouse with brown shorts, she also wears a sash in her waist, she also wore the yugure cloak and hood.

They both approached to Borei who they also see them as a close Uncle and they hug him too as well. Then they ran up to their close friend Nagato Sorachi which they hug him tight too.

" It's good to have you back Nagato." Haku said to him.

"Yeah, we are glad your safe and also we are a little bit of jealous you had to go on missions while we are stuck here." she said a little sadness.

Nagato put his hand on Isaribi's shoulder and comforted her "Don't worry we'll all join together and get our action soon." he reassured them.

A new member walked up to the group, it was a green haired girl with orange bangs and her hair is tied up in a bun,she has pupiless brown eyes and she wears a sleeveless backless top and short tight pants,with two lapels on the front and back. She wears and obi around her waist as well as purple arm warmers which extended up her shoulders and has bandages on her tights and ankles. It was Pakura of the Scorch Style and she was happy to see one of her comrades safe and alive.

Pakura approach Haku and hugged him tight, showing her affections to him and at the same time she saw Borei's son Nagato with them. " Hello to you Nagato. I'm glad your back too." she said with a smile.

Nagato also bowed to her and replied " Hello to you too Pakura, I also notice you and Haku are together are you?" as he looks at their affection.

Pakura blushed but nodded and said " Yes it's true that me and Haku are together."

Haku even blush at her words and spoke up as he felt her warmth " I'm her pretty boy and only to her." he admitted and close his eyes.

" That's right I won't let anyone get him or take him away from me." Pakura said with determination as she hugged him tight.

Nagato understood their bond to each other as well as Isaribi and smiled for them " Hehehehe, alright you two come on, we got a meeting with everyone else."

They then all proceed to the meetings and all the members plus the new ones were gathered altogether. There was also Karin Uzumaki and plus Nagato's cousin, she was a long red haired girl with red eyes and glasses and was wearing a lavender uniform and black short pants. Yagura and Utakata were there as well, Yagura now served alongside Yugure's organization. Utakata was welcome anytime in Yugure and now he brought along his apprentice Hotaru. Hotaru was a short young woman, with dark-green eyes, a widow's peak, and blonde wavy hair past her shoulders. She wears a light violet top, black shorts, a black shirt, black high boots and light violet wristbands and also the Yugure hood and cloak. There's also Yukimaru the long-haired boy and his caretakers Guren and Gozu. Guren and Gozu were subordinates of Orochimaru but when they saw him as a vile and cruel man in nature they refuse to support him and abandoned their affiliations with him and went on their own. Yukimaru lost his mother at that time when they encountered Guren and Gozu when Guren killed her and thus swearing to protect Yukimaru with her life.

Borei was in the center followed by his son and wife addressing attention to the other members.

"Today we have new recruits, Itachi and Shisui Uchiha as well as Sasori of the Red Sand." he proclaimed to them and the 3 new recruits revealed their faces to the rest of the Yugure. The mist nins were shocked and awed because when Itachi and Shisui were revealed as the best Uchiha prodigies in the clan they can't believe they have them in their side now, Yagura remained neutral to the duo because the Uchiha's reminded him off the masked man named Madara but decided not to attract any attention. Pakura was surprise to see one of her fellow village team member was now in the Yugure organization.

"Sasori what a surprise, I never thought you would be here." Pakura smiled

Sasori closed his eyes and smiled too " It's a surprise as well to see you here too Pakura and by the looks of it you got a boyfriend." he said as he was observant.

Pakura nodded and went to Haku's side. Then everything was back in briefing.

"Alright, since everyone is all introduce up, we've got ourselves some serious missions, but before that I wanted to say to you all is about our information on the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki is a dangerous organization, they are individuals who are S-ranked and seek power for their goals. We have to be careful around them because they will never hesitate to attack or kill anyone that stands in their way. Akatsuki members are reported to wear black cloaks with red clouds, they also slash out their affiliations on their headbands. If you spotted any of these members, report immediately and relay the intel so we can figure out what we can do about them." Borei explained. All the members of the Yugure nodded their heads and understood.

"All right, today we received reports that there are rumored multiple killings of civilians and shinobi in the south island border of the mist. This is real bloody because the information gathered is that it was only done by one individual who killed everyone and it was reported to be a person who calls himself the Butcher and according to reports that this person is non human or not human at all and is really sadistic in killing many people." Borei explained. Some were shocked at hearing this piece of information, Even Zabuza was quite surprised and intrigued, out of all the members in the Yugure Zabuza had more killings and gain a reputation of a bloody demon.

"What do we do about it?" Ryota then ask.

"We investigate if it's true and if it is, we stopped the Butcher from causing more harm to people." Borei then looked at his members and decide " Alright then, who would come with me?"

The members were unsure at first then wanted to prove their resolve. The Sorachi family were capable of doing any missions so anyone was free to go with them. Zabuza, Haku, Isaribi, Pakura, Misora, Sasori and the Uchiha prodigies decide to raise their hands. Borei understood and the rest didn't raise their hands.

Borei nodded who wants to go " all right then, those who would come with me, prepare your things in ten minutes the rest of you guard the island and contact us for more info." They all nodded and prepare themselves.10 minutes later they mobilise.

(Later on the south border island)

Borei's group has been prepared and ready for action, they use a boat to land on the beach and search for the Butcher. They are split into two squads to search at different directions. When they landed the two groups split up.

"I'll take the west side, Nagato you take your squad to the east side." Borei said.

Nagato nodded " alright, follow me." he said to his squad and they move east.

Borei's squad is consist of Himself, Miyuki, Misora, Zabuza and Sasori. While Nagato's squad is consist of Himself, Haku, Isaribi, Pakura, Itachi and Shisui. They cover the ground in two directions and began to search for any lifesigns. The place in the south island border in the mist was a dark and desolate one. The air was thick with the scent of blood everywhere, indicating there were multiple massacres all in one in the same area giving a red cloud of doom or a sickening feeling.

Borei's group walk steadily and quietly in the west pathway, the sound was so silent it felt like they were being watched or worse they are entering someone's domain, thick red blood mists covered the trees and the sides everywhere, but the path road was not giving it a frightening suspense.

"Stay together everyone, who knows what lurks out here." Borei said.

"Was it a good a idea to send our son alone with his teammates Borei?" Miyuki ask in concern.

Then Borei looked at his wife. " Don't worry, our son is a tough lad who can take on anything if he needs help then we will be always there with him no matter what." he said in confidence and seriousness.

Miyuki nodded and continue on forward.

Misora then widened her eyes and detected some faint chakra signatures as she was a sensor type. " I detected a faint chakra signature from one individual and it's over there." she pointed at the straight direction.

"All right let's see what's going on." Borei nodded and the group move to that location.

Pretty soon they encountered a wounded man, lying down in a tree trunk and was bleeding heavily, they rushed to his side and secure the perimeter around them. The man was still breathing.

Borei knelt down to the injured man and check his vital signs. " Are you okay sir, Can you hear me?" he asked.

The man was close to dying, but he still have few energy left to reply to Borei " Yes, I can hear you…. But please listen to me." he said.

Borei nodded and notion the man to continue on.

" We were attacked by a giant fiend who calls himself the Butcher…. we led an assault to stop him,... He's location is in a dark tomb inside a cave. but… we were powerless to defeat him… everyone's dead and I escaped with my bleeding life…..Avenge us!... Find this Butcher and slay him so that our souls may finally rest." then he close his eyes and passed away.

Borei's group was really shocked that a demon did this and really made this place into a slaughterhouse. He then ordered his squad to move out and continue.

(Meanwhile on Nagato's group)

Nagato's group was scouring on the east side coastline even they realize the terrain itself was so unholy.

" Be on your guard who knows what horrors lurk in this place." he said.

"Nagato I'm detecting a chakra signature up ahead it's only one person and no others and my sensors detecting it's strong." Shisui said.

"Ok, let's head over there." Nagato said and they all move to that location.

Nagato's group found an old man sitting on a tree, he was wearing a black cloak was on his mid forties. They approached him slowly.

"Excuse me sir, is something going on right now?" Nagato asked

"Ah, you must be new here, I'm an apothecary and healer in this place, come on let's talk somewhere else, where we can't be found and detected." he said. Nagato's group understood and they followed him to safety. They reached up to an old house which must be his home and safehouse.

They settled in first and began to have a conversation. " I see from the looks on your attire and outfit you are shinobis am i correct?" he asked.

Nagato's group nodded Yes to him.

The healer sighed and began to explain things." as you can see right now the entire area is covered with thick red mist and blood like sulphur everywhere. The one who cause this is a vile fiend known as the Butcher."

He explained.

Nagato's group were stunned at what he said it was really true and according to their own intel it's a real bloody massacre.

" Do you know what this demon is?" Shisui asked

The healer nodded " yes, I know this vile demon, there were many that bore the scars of his wrath upon the bodies when the few survivors crawled out of the tomb in a cave. I don't know what he used to slice open his victims but it couldn't have been from this world. It left wounds that I found almost impossible to treat. Beware if you plan to battle this fiend."

Then Isaribi step forward and ask. "Is there anyone else who knew about this fiend or monster who we can talk too?" she said

Then another man walked up to him and began to explain " I do, i even know some parts about him, because i fought him but fled to escape when I was no match for him." he said.

Nagato's group began to listen to his tale. The man/witness began to explain them that the Butcher was once a boy who live on his own and when war broke out he lost his family, enraged he try to kill the enemies who killed his flesh and blood. His name was Shuta and he now thrives in killing everyone in his bloodlust, he was once human but he somehow now change into a hideous and ugly fiend that revels in torture and killing. Nagato and his group now understood the situation. They have to kill Shuta and stop his madness. The man also describes Shuta as a tall apron armor like fiend with big upward horns and sharp teeth and disgusting features and he has blood everywhere coming out from his body and also had a large cleaver like scythe and a giant sickle hook.

Nagato and his comrades thank the man and this piece of information and proceed to eliminate this threat. The man also told them he also resides in the bloody town nearby and that's the place where he searches for victims.

Nagato and his comrades proceed to that town and rendezvous with his father and mother's team to hunt Shuta down and secure the place.

(20 minutes later)

Nagato's squad has reach the town and it was bloodied and in ruins there were less chakra signatures in the area in it and people were hiding.

"Alright we're here. Be on alert who knows when the Butcher will strike." Nagato reminded them. They all then walk slowly and high alert for the enemy.

"Look at this place, so many carnage and death." Itachi said as he also saw ruins before during his time as a youth.

"I know man. I can't believe how one demon did all this and lay waste to a single town and not one survive. " Shisui also said as he narrowed his eyes and look around and saw too many blood spilled everywhere.

"I'm just glad I'm grateful to be alive otherwise I'd be ended worse." Haku said as he also follow behind and aware at his surroundings.

"Don't worry, when face to face with death say all the things you need then you can move on to the next action." Pakura said.

Haku just nodded and stay close.

"How many people were here living in this place and how many did this Butcher carve them all?" Isaribi then ask.

"I don't know but I'm just hoping we're not the ones next to be Butchered." Nagato replied.

They then heard loud footsteps approaching to the left side in the town, with their quick instincts something was coming up.

"Quick! Hide!" Shisui said.

They went to the hiding spots away from the street and not give away their position. Then out of the blue they spotted the Butcher, the intel they received from the witness was all true, this fiend is demonic and masochistic and all the other descriptions fit the match, He was 20 feet tall and had a giant cleaver like axe in one hand and a sickle hook on the other hand and had sharp teeth and long horns giving it a gruesome appearance with all the blood around him. He was also carrying fresh corpses he slain in his massacre.

"Ah, Fresh Meat!" he proclaimed in a very sickening voice.

Nagato's group was hiding away from the Butcher's vision but also able to get a look at the gruesome fiend.

"My God this fiend is out of this world." Nagato said.

As the fiend pass from them, Nagato's group were safe and unscathed for now.

They jump out of the hiding spots and regroup.

"That was close, man that creature was scary." Isaribi said.

"Yeah, I know. He had a sick attitude for slaughter." Haku said as he compose himself.

"If we are gonna stand up and stop him, we will have to face him and get over our fears from his gruesomeness. Let's get the others here now." Nagato suggested and they all nodded.

Pretty soon Borei's squad rendezvous with his son's and explained the details and situation right now. He understood his son and now began to work to stop Shuta once and for all. Nagato explained that Shuta was inside a tomb cave as his lair as well the intel of his descriptions. The Yugure squad now then proceed to the lair inside the cave.

The squad arrive about 10 minutes later and when they saw the entrance and it red the sign "Butcher's Lair! Stay out!" they were shock to see blood,guts and dead bodies piled around in and out of the cave.

"Alright, Our mission is simple find and kill the Butcher. We will split up once more into two squads and when you found Shuta, contact your position and we will take him out together." Borei said. Then they all move out.

It was a dark tomb inside, even much more filled with dead bodies, guts from the victims and blood on the walls, they all search for the Butcher in the first and second floor basements but with no contact. Nagato's squad then head down to third one and saw a giant door and they could tell from the other side something is inside there it's gonna get a whole lot of ugly.

Nagato's squad get into position and brace themselves as Nagato and Itachi opened the gates, they saw a very big fiery chamber filled with mutilated corpses and worst of all the Butcher himself.

"Ah Fresh meat!" he proclaimed. Then the Butcher launched himself on the center and unleash his war cry at his new victims. It's gonna be a slaughter

Pakura narrowed her eyes then said " Scorch Style: Scorching Sphere!" she launched a scorching fireball towards him but The Butcher stood his ground and use his giant axe cleaver to block it.

' Oh no, is he immune to fire!' Pakura thought.

The Butcher then launched himself towards the 6 to charge and ready his sickle hook to swipe them.

"Scatter!" Shisui ordered then they went to different directions before they were swiped and luckily they are unscathed.

Itachi noted that fire style Jutsu won't work then he tried another tactic he called handsigns "Water Style: Water Dragon Missile!" he then launched a Water Dragon to immobilize the Butcher as the stream of water collided him stopping it in it's tracks.

Then it was Haku and Isaribi's turn. Haku leaped up and said " Ice Style: Ice Spears." he then launched the spears towards the Butchers shoulders to weaken his grips on the weapons at the same time Isaribi launch Water Bullets on the Butcher's face to weaken him. But things got out of hand.

The Butcher was now in outrage he stomped his foot on the ground creating a shockwave blowing everyone back skid a feet and then he launched his grappling hooks from his sickle and pulled in Haku, Isaribi and Itachi to flush them out and when he pulled them in. The Butcher raised his cleaver-axe and then slammed it to the ground to his victims, but before it made contact Pakura, Shisui and Nagato launched jutsus to protect them.

"Windstyle:-" The three said prepared their attacks

"Great Breakthrough!" Nagato said.

"Air Bullets!" Pakura said.

"Vacuum sphere!" Shisui said.

The wind jutsus collide the Butcher. Nagato's Jutsu stumbled him losing his balance and control. Pakura's Jutsu targeted the chains and stop grappling the victims and finally Shisui's Jutsu shot in the Butcher's head leaving a blast in his face and several cuts in his body having more blood in blood.

The Butcher tried to use his inferno flame technique on the ground but it proved futile as the 6 cover themselves from Pakura's Scorch dome, Haku's Ice Shield and Nagato's Plasma wall to hold their ground.

The Butcher was still fighting he then forget the chained victims he then stomp the ground and suddenly rush like a mad bull to ram the other 3 in his sights. The 3 dodge attack and left the Butcher crash into the stonewall stunning him.

" Are you guys alright?" Pakura ask in concern to the first 3.

"We're still okay Pakura-chan!" Haku said as he got up and so was Isaribi and Itachi as they too got up.

"It's time to stop him! Plasma style: Plasma Web!" he called out. And Nagato's plasma stopped him dead in his tracks and grappling both his arms and legs preventing him from escaping. " It's now or never!" he said to them. Nagato created another Plasma Clone while the others began to use their Jutsu's to finish him off.

"Ice Style: Ice Dragon Missile!"

"Wind Style: Vacuum Sphere!"

" Water Style: Water Dragon Missile!"

"Wind Style: Air Bullets!"

"Water Style: Water Tank Bullets!"

"Earth Style: Splinter Stone Needle!"

Then all of the jutsus attacked the Butcher overwhelming him, Nagato's clone, trap him in his earth Jutsu, then Haku, Pakura ,Isaribi and the Uchiha prodigies Jutsu came straight at him in all directions and hitting him straight in the head and torso ripping him apart even more. The Butcher screamed out and then when taken enough damage his entire body was succumbed into flame and then dissolve all its skin eventually killing and finishing him off. When it was done, They all panted in relief it was over now, The Butcher was gone and all what's left of him was his bones.

The six people pulled themselves together and recovered. Haku was helped to his feet by Pakura and Itachi was helped to his feet by Shisui. Isaribi was fine so she pulled her own feet up.

Nagato smiled that it was done and said "He is gonna be buried what's left of him in a tin can!" that also made the others have great laugh.

 **There you have it folks the battle of the Butcher! Haku and Pakura are a couple, to all of you Haku and Pakura fans, this is a fanfic they are together. Were you shocked and surprised, fear not more action is on it's way. The Butcher was from Diablo and this was a perfect opportunity. I'm still gonna make more actions before the coming of the Chunin exams arc so stay tuned for more!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter - 21: The Mutant Behemoth

 **Hey guys it's been awhile in a week now, This chapter is inspired in "The Bolted Behemoth" by Winglet but this parody is a mutant version.**

 **On we go.**

Borei and his group arrived at the scene and to find out the Butcher is already finished and gone. His team were surprised at the display.

"Whoa! What happened here, Did we really miss the action all of the sudden?" Misora asked.

Zabuza even looked at the weapons left and the remains from the dead fiend what's all that's left. " So that's the Butcher and his weapons?" he said as he look at the giant axe cleaver and the sickle hook.

"I'm quite surprised the young ones survive that onslaught." Sasori remarked.

Miyuki and Borei then approached to their son. Nagato then hugged both of them to know he is safe.

"Mom, Dad." he hugged both of them as they also hug back.

"I'm glad you're safe and alive son." Borei patted his head.

"Thank's Dad." Nagato replied back.

" Did that fiend hurt you son?" Miyuki ask in concern as she also caress her only child.

Nagato smiled at his mother and answered " Not at all, we all fought together as a team and bring him down at once." he proclaimed.

Borei then ask a question " Why didn't you call for us as backup when you had the chance?"

Nagato looked down but answered nonetheless " I'm sorry Daddy, In the middle of that battle I had to make sure no one had to die and had to support the rest so that in face to face with the enemy, never look back otherwise your life will be forfeited." he explained.

Borei and Miyuki smiled at their son's explanation.

"That's good i'm happy you remembered one of those important situations." Miyuki said praising her son and Borei nodding in understanding.

Misora then checked Nagato's team for injuries "No Casualties and all of the members of the squad are still alive." she said to Borei.

Borei nodded and face Nagato's team. " You guys still okay to go?" he asked them and they all nodded 'okay'. "Good. We get the weapons and the head of this fiend for our bounty loot and tell the citizens it's all safe now."

The Yugure team then stored the Butchers weapons and the remains in sealing scrolls and then went outside to inform the civilians and other inhabitants that the island is now secure, the apothecary even thank them as heroes. The Yugure then set sail back to sea country.

(Yugure Base)

They arrive back to the base and relay the intel what happened, but they don't celebrate just yet, There are still more sightings of other activity rising remainder of the Yugure who guards the base were happy and relieve once more to see their leader alive and greeted him in open arms. Borei relayed the information about their mission on the Butcher and also began to distribute more missions whenever it is necessary or available.

Chojuro walk in to give some intel or news to the Yugure members. " Everyone, I just got news from the Mizukage herself, apparently she send 10 of her shinobi to the island borders to the east farther away from the mainland of the hidden mist and land of water in this area here right next to this unknown land." he said as he showed them a map and pointed the indication.

" Why are Mei Terumi's shinobi in that sector as of the moment?" Borei asked.

" They said that they were on a mission on that sector to retrieve various intel, and reports stated that they were under attack by green humans, or mutants of what they called." Chojuro explained.

Everyone's eyes widen.

"Mutants?" Nagato asked.

Chojuro nodded " Yeah those are what those green guys are, according to reports Lady Mei's 10 man team went to retrieve some precious cargo they got on that island and they are pinned down by the mutants."

Borei begins to think over the situation. " Of course, Now I've heard of these mutants. They come from the wasteland in that area to the east. I've red about them, humans were exposed to FEV, which means Forced Evolutionary Virus. That Virus which turns all living organisms to ugly beings or even enhance their capabilities at the cost of their humanities or even their sanities to change them forever and no longer human. I'm believing that there is no doubt that the unknown mainland bordered to the far side of the mist's borders is the wasteland itself."

"Is it really possible those things are former humans and now mutants of unimaginable Borei." Ryota asks.

Borei nodded " no doubt about it, former men and women now become green skinned abominations which makes them immune to radiation and they have hideous and transform like apparitions in their bodies as well."

Ryota seems to understand and nodded.

"What is something about this 'wasteland' Borei?" Itachi ask next.

Borei sighed then begins to explain " I've only heard less from that area, it's like a desert with extreme endless of sandstorms and also a place not only humans there but monsters and other creatures lurk and rule that place."

Haku then decide to talk next and ask his question. " You mentioned something about radiation. What does that have attributes to mutants." he said.

"Ah yes radiation. About that, it's because those mutants live there in that area they are exposed to high concentrations of mutagen material and even the oxygen and other matter inside there in the wasteland. It's even difficult to breathe for us humans and also adapt there when we are exposed to it. I'm not gonna lie to you all." he explain as he looks at his members. " If we are gonna go there in that place one day, relying our shinobi skills is not enough, we need some technology to adapt even thrive to make us more reliable when heading to that area. But since we only have less intel right now about these abominations or former humans, we have to get more intel and be careful around them. Watch out for other creatures just in case if these mutants have any other allies or we can figure something out on how to deal with them." he said explaining to them and the rest of the members nodded their heads in understanding.

"Alright those who want to join with me we will go there and rescue Lady Mizukage's team." Borei said.

"I'll go as well I want to save my comrades and take action against these mutants." Chojuro said.

Borei nodded " Alright then your welcome with us Chojuro." then he looked at the others "anyone else want to go?"

Sasori, Zabuza, Haku , Pakura, Ryota, Jujihoka, the two Uchiha's and of course Borei's wife and son wanted to go.

They then packed up and get moving. They travelled through by boat in the sea and head for the destination.

Misora and Isaribi decided to stay in the base to rest off this time so The Onmoraki cousins would then take over the battle for here.

(1 hour later)

The Yugure organization arrived at the bridge port of the island outpost and when they saw it , the island was semi desolate because part of it are in ruins and jungle also there were buildings like a village in the centre of the island. They come ashore locked and loaded.

"Alright everyone stay frosty. Locate the team and let's get them out of here." Borei ordered.

The Onmoraki cousins went to the sky, Nagato and his group went to one way and Borei's group head to the other.

(With Ryota and Jujihoka)

"I can't believe this place, it's like that desolate wasteland came through here, rotten trees, low vegetation, black river, something must have corrupted and fouled this territory." Ryota said as he soar the air looking for the mist comrades.

"Yeah, I hear you, if these mutants can spread the radiation, they can really turn anything into an abomination." Jujihoka replied back.

They scoured the island looking for the Mist Team and then they spotted them in the small village, they are also holding their positions.

"I found them, There they are in the warehouse." Ryota said then looked at Jujihoka " Come on, let's get the team to bring them in." they then split up to Borei and Nagato's team.

(With Borei's team)

"What do mutants rely on, Borei? I'm pretty sure they don't always rely on this mutagen or FEV to survive and fight." Miyuki asked for info as she look to him.

"I've also heard they rely on technology, and they grow big when they further mutate." Borei said.

The group then saw Ryota flying by to their direction.

"It's Ryota." Sasori said as he spotted him.

Ryota then approach Borei's team," We spotted the Mist team and Jujihoka is relaying on Nagato's team as we speak."

"Alright then, Let's go,lead the way Ryota." Borei said and they followed to Ryota.

(With Nagato's Team)

" Hey Nagato If we are exposed to radiation do we need something to decontaminate our bodies to prevent ourselves from dying or worse even turning into mutants?" Haku asked knowing his knowledge about as a medic and a specialist ninja.

Nagato nodded " I hope so, Radiation is very dangerous and so painful to one's body, and as it was mentioned during the briefing of what my father explained, The FEV or Forced Evolutionary Virus is a fast corrosive virus that can destroy the cells of the body or even turn it into something else, and if radiation is in the air we have to put up scanner devices in our bodies to indicate or keep track our number off radiation level exposures." as he also explain the details.

Shisui thought about the details and decide to share his own point " I see, that's interesting, If these radiation exposures are lethal and can mutate living organisms into abominations and even change their sanities and senses, would these even somehow when changing humans to mutants can be result into hybrids even to those with kekkei genkais." he said.

Nagato thought about it then spoke up "It is possible, like if there is a human and fish. mix them both together when exposed to mutagen or FEV the human would become a hybrid fish creature." he said.

"These mutants must be kidnapping humans to turn them into mutants just like them then." Itachi said joining the conversation.

" If they are we gotta stop them all before they could cause more harm to us." Nagato narrowed his eyes with serious conviction.

Pakura look above the sky and saw Jujihoka " Hey guys it's Jujihoka." she said.

They all looked up and Jujihoka approach to them " Hey guys, my cousin Ryota is heading to Borei's position and we have found the mist shinobi and they are approaching to the location as we speak."

Nagato nodded " alright show us the way Jujihoka." he said.

Jujihoka nodded " follow me." then Nagato's group proceded.

(Mist Shinobi holdout site)

A green walking humanoid wearing armor,ripped clothes and lack of hair and a hoarse voice was walking the pathway heading to the village area, He was also carrying a wooden club in his right arm.

"Foolish Humans! Your time has ended!" it said.

Unwarily for the mutant a shinobi from the mist came from the side and killed the mutant with his pickaxe which shut him up.

Another shinobi with black medium length hair, and blue eyes approached the first one.

"Ahem." he said.

"Doshaburi." the other one said.

"All in a day's work, Nijimi." Doshaburi said giving a vial of mutagen in a briefcase.

Nijimi took the briefcase " Now that is I want to see." he praised his friend.

"Naturally." Doshaburi thanked him.

They were interrupted by a running mist shinobi heading their way.

"INCOMING!" the runner said as he run towards them and pointed at the enemy in the cliffs. It was a group of mutants armed and ready. They were armed with melee and ranged weapons.

The Mutant Master wearing heavy armour was leading them. A brute gave a remote control to the master and then the master push the button and blew up the runner.

" aaaagggghhh raaaadaaaaahhhhhhh!" he was blown up.

The mutants charged forward sliding down the cliff!

"FREEDOM!"

"LET'S KILL THEM ALL"

They all said giving their battle cries.

Doshaburi prepared his kunais and Nijimi prepared his rally horn. He blew the horn loud signalling the other members in his team and the reinforcements of Yugure arrive in time to join the battle.

"Go! Go! Go!"

"Let's get them!"

"Here I come!"

"Kami saved the queen!"

They all then rush to their enemies to engage in combat.

Fierce clash between hand to hand and ranged combat erupted. Nijimi rushed to the fight using his pickaxe and charged head on, he saw a mutant coming towards him he use Water Style: Water Bullets to soften him up then leapt at him and then slammed the mutants legs which made him drop his club and hit his own head and Nijimi finish him off hitting his brain. Another mutant slowly rush behind him but Zabuza came in from behind also and then he use a chained kunai and then slammed it to his head and did a 360 and slammed him to the ground.

"What the- aaaagggghhhhhh!" Another mutant screamed as he was stabbed by Doshaburi in the back.

Two mutants from his left saw Doshaburi and one of them said " YOU! YES YOU! YOU ARE DEAD!" he said as he cracked his fists. "I'M READY!" the other mutant said.

"I'm afraid not!" A new voice came in and then The Uchiha prodigies appeared in a blink of an eye using their powerful genjutsu and struck the two mutants with their Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu, Shisui attacked the front with the first mutant and Itachi attacked the back with the second mutant knocking both of them down.

"HELP ME!" a mutant was running calling for more help!

Sasori appeared next in his front use the Third Kazekage puppet as his weapon and then attacked the mutant "Iron Sand: Coagulation!" he launched sand projectiles tearing the mutant up "AH NO!" sending his body parts flying.

The mutant's leg was landed in the front of another Mutant Brute carrying a flamethrower. Nijimi tried to throw an explosive kunai but the Brute reflected it using his flamethrower shooting in a wall and explode. The Brute then leaped down to Nijimi.

"Need some help here!" as Nijimi reaches for his sword in his back.

"Who wants some of this!" Ohyo the spearman head hunter then charged in the fray behind the brute bash him with his pike with full force and then made the brute trip and slide. Ohyo then use the pike tip to plunge it straight to the skull of the brute. He then looked up to Nijimi and nodded to him.

"Thanks for the aid." Nijimi saluted to Ohyo.

Nagato armed himself with a plasma enhanced spear to charge into the fray " Whoop!" he jumped above the first mutant " Boink!" he stepped into the second mutants head " Yeah!" he use his two legs to kick the third one dropping him down and use the plasma spear to stab the two mutants in his side shish kebabing them both. "Woohoo!" Nagato then ran to another direction securing the area.

A mutant in the roof with a veil in his head use his bow and arrow to aim and steady to target "Steady, Steady." before he could act Haku appeared in front of him losing his focus "BUGGER!" he yelled out. Haku kicked his chest and said " You will never hit me!" and use his kunai and senbon to kill him making him fall down to the roof hitting his head and with needles all over his body.

The Mutant Master was left, he was surprised to see his fellow comrade fell down "Come here Maggot!" Miyuki said as she prepares to finish the last one off, but she realize she was out of kunai. " I need some help!" she yelled out. Nagato came in directly and then lend a hand to his mother " Catch this Ma!" he hand her a plasma spear and she throw it at the Master's Torso penetrating his armor and knocking him down.

The battle was all done, all of the mutants were killed everyone was still alive except the runner.

"Well done Ma!" Nagato said and hugged his mother as she return his spear back to him.

"Well done." Borei said to his family.

"Gentlemen."

"Hell, That was easy."

"Well done!"

"I don't think they saw that one coming!"

The mutant master using the last of his strength pressed a button in a remote giving an alarm!

Nijimi, Doshaburi and Ohyo gasped.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" the mutant master laughed.

Ohyo grabbed a guillotine cleaver and throw it over the skull finishing him completely off.

"Heheheheheheh! Moron!" Ohyo said to the dead mutant master.

Doshaburi was suspicious and begins to walk in a different direction.

"Well I reckon that's that!" a mist shinobi said holding his guitar sitting down and drinking sake.

"I think not." Doshaburi said.

The mist shinobi was confused but disregarded that and began to play with his guitar and drinking sake. Everyone was relaxing or taking a break after that skirmish with the mutants.

But then suddenly heavy footsteps were approaching and it was coming their way. It felt like a doomsday of a giant approaching or Boss is approaching. Everyone was now on edge, What is going on? This is not good!

A giant green hand punched a hole in the wall and grabbed Nijimi and slammed him to the ground.

"Big Mutant!" he screamed! And everyone was shocked.

This Mutant was Big and was 20 feet tall, he had armour on his front and also had skulls in his torso and was a real behemoth.

The behemoth tried to punch Nijimi but he dodge and said "Get a haircut Maggot! You call that pain I have to- AAAAAAHHHH!" he was grabbed and thrown outside at a pond.

"OWW! My head!" Nijimi said.

The behemoth crawled out of the warehouse and let out a warcry even carrying his giant club pole weapon!.

"AH! This is bad!" one of the mist shinobi said.

Zabuza rushed in to hack the bastard's legs off with his executioner's blade "Big damned Mutant Behemoth!" he said but the behemoth kicked him off send him to a wall .

The Behemoth approached to the other shinobi, one guy prepared his Pike to attack but the Behemoth grabbed it and throw it aside.

"Ah! Medic!" he said to the other shinobi as he was grabbed.

"HELP ME!" he cried out as the behemoth pulled his leg and lift him up and crush him like a ball "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" their medic was gone.

"OH NOOOOO!" the first one cried out.

The behemoth dropped the crushed victim get an explosive ball from his back and throw it to the group!

"Incoming!" Borei said and they all dispersed to avoid the explosion but unfortunately the mist shinobi with a guitar didn't dodge in time and was sent flying to the warehouse roof destroying his guitar.

"You Big head freakshow! Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet!" Ryota launched his attack at the behemoth's chest tumbling him but he is still not yet knocked out.

"Ah hell!" Ryota said then the Behemoth use his giant club pole and began to run at them! "Incoming!" he then fly out away from the Behemoth's rampage.

The Behemoth raise his weapon up and slammed the ground creating a fissure in his line and then, a mist shinobi came flying out of the way like a hammer the target going straight to the sky. The mist shinobi was flying upward then he went down, luckily for him he was save by Jujihoka. "I got you." he said. and they head to safety.

"Scorch Style:Incinerating Flare!" Pakura shouted behind the behemoth and launched a pyrosphere directly at the back of the behemoth scorching him. But it had little effect and it only staggered him. "Awwww crap!" she cursed.

"Pakura get out of there!" Haku yelled and it was his turn now " Ice style: Ice Dragon Missile!" he launched a frozen dragon staggering the behemoth more but it made him berserk. He targeted Haku and bash him out of the way Haku was flying.

"Haku nooooooo!" Pakura screamed and literally rushed to him, she was able to catch him and soften his landing before he hit the wall." Are you alright Haku-kun?" Pakura cried out in concern for him.

"(coughs) I'm still fine and still walking alive Pakura-chan." Haku coughs luckily there was no blood but he was bruised in his front.

"I got you, let's get back to the fight." Pakura said as she pulls her boyfriend up to his feet.

Nagato rushed in next with his fast speed. He climbed to the behemoths back and formed hand seals "Plasma Style: Plasma Sledgehammer!" he sat on the behemoths shoulders and hammering his head repeatedly.

"Now is your chance guys! GO! GO! GO!" he cried out.

Doshaburi pulled Nijimi up and Nijimi said "ATTACK!"

The rest of the shinobi charged to battle to support Nagato.

"I can see the ocean from here!" he said repeatedly continuing slamming the hammer to his head.

Itachi and Shisui use Wind Style: Great Breakthrough to cut the behemoth's Arms and Legs to weaken it's endurance, it worked and the behemoth is taking the damage painfully after its previous endurance before has starting to worn off. Another mist shinobi threw an explosive kunai at the Behemoth but the behemoth catch it and threw it back to the man!

"UH OH!" he said then he was blown off.

The behemoth then saw a mutant henge (Borei) telling him to "STOP!" but the behemoth grab the mutant henge Borei and tore him off! It was just a plasma clone and Borei was behind the mutant and use his scythe to hack off the legs to slow him even more.

"Yo! Heads up! BONK!" Nagato slammed his plasma hammer hard in the Mutant's head. The mutant use his back to wriggle and shake Nagato off.

"No! No ! No!" he then fell down.

He landed okay and then he said to the others " We gotta stop that thing!"

The Behemoth slammed another mist shinobi to pieces.

Ohyo use a bat and balls to draw him inside the sawmill warehouse. The behemoth look a new target and targeted Ohyo and chase him but with his legs crippled he was now slow but he still gains speed to chase him, Nijimi use his pickaxe to climb the behemoth's back but the behemoth grab him when they were inside and then he trapped Ohyo in the sawblades with his crippled foot.

The behemoth prepares to eat Nijimi and prepares to shred Ohyo both screamed out for help or this is it, then Doshaburi, Borei and Nagato along with Sasori crippled the behemoth's legs with their jutsu's making him lose his balance and fell down to the saw blade path and also letting go Ohyo and Nijimi the saw blade pierce the behemoths Torso tearing him apart and also saw off the explosive balls in his back blowing the body up and his head was flying to the direction.

A new voice break the silence. " THIS IS NOT OVER HUMAN! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" the mutant said also carrying the briefcase of mutagen and disappeared.

"Dammit!" he got the Mutagen Nijimi said.

 **So what do you guys think eh! There is fallout mutants and Mutagen from TMNT and a TF2 crossover with the naruto characters and Percy(Borei) as the cast instead. Leave your comments and stay tune for the next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter - 22: The mutant skirmish aftermath

 **Author's Note: Hey guys it's been quite awhile, once again thank you guys for reading this fanfic, and also a fan of TF2 and other fanfic crossover parodies, this time I'm gonna add more slight parodies from different shows, tv's, novels and others and add more action. It's quite rarely for chaos stories mingled out together in crossover to Naruto Anime. I kept reading Chaos stories in Percy Jackson and it's always Percy paired up with Artemis in each every one of them and very rarely an OC and other pairings. No offense to those fans in those fanfics but I am not fan of Pertemis pairings. But I also felt Percy always been blamed,shunned, mistreated, downcasted, and always the one taking every beating even he did not do anything wrong, or make a joke or even just doing what he does and he always ends up the victim in everything he does. Sometimes it doesn't even make sense why Percy is always the one who is always to blame for everything and it's always not fair. To the Naruto Universe we always keep seeing our own favourite characters die,gone, no more or even different in each of our own opinions about them, It's really sad and depressing cause we always thought they are cool guys despite they are bad ones but at least they had stories in them. I would say Borei(Percy Jackson) is like anyone in the Narutoverse combine in this fanfic because all he did is for the best of everything even his life is just as similar as the Naruto Characters except he is Borei Sorachi.**

 **P.S: I don't own anything and they belong to their rightful owners and creators.**

 **Once again leave your comments, ideas , suggestions and more.**

 **Now on with the story!**

The battle of the island was now over and the carnage was beyond unimaginable. The mist shinobi lost over half their 10 man team 4 were dead beyond recognition, 3 were injured and the other 3 were still fine and alive. So far they killed all the enemies but failed to capture the last one who got away.

The team recover first before they act, Haku helped his master Zabuza to his feet first, Ryota and Jujihoka scout the area along with the Uchiha prodigies, Nagato and his father ask questions to the trio of the 10 man team, and Sasori decided to use the intact mutants bodies as his mutant puppet collection.

"What was in that briefcase you guys were carrying?" Borei asked Doshaburi.

"It was four vials of green ooze called mutagen. We were raiding it and find a lot of it in this area and now the mutants got the mutagen once more." Doshaburi said disappointedly .

"We worked so hard to try and obtain this stuff and according to our intel, this green ooze can literally harm us by contact and also the area around when this thing is released it felt like we were standing in radiation." Nijimi said.

Borei nodded " I see so it really does do harmful effects."

Ohyo then spoke up next " yeah and no shit too, we've also see how this stuff effects when it's exposed to living organisms and they were having strange mutations, by growth or new sprouts or even through the effect of time mutating on it's own."

Borei nodded and took the details in.

Chojuro walked up to the group and report to Borei " The mutant army in this island has been defeated and the island is secure." he stated.

Borei nodded " Thank you Chojuro." he said thanking the young swordsman.

Chojuro nodded and head to the others.

Nagato looked up to his father. " I'm glad we're lucky we stopped that behemoth daddy." he said.

Then Borei looked down to his son. " Yup, the behemoth is gone, but I suspect there's something much more worse out there son." he said reminding him.

Nagato then nodded his head and walked to his mother next.

Miyuki smiled as her son approached to her. " You really are as fast just like your father son. I'm quite happy you two always stick together no matter what." she said then patted his shoulder.

"Thanks mom." Nagato said and also try to ask another question that he wanted to say which got him curious.

"Mom?" Nagato asked.

"Yes son?" Miyuki said.

Nagato looked down for a second to the ground and looked back up. "How did you and Dad met up together before I was born?" he said as he look at his mother straight.

Miyuki was quite surprise at that question then she put a soft smile to her son. " Oh Nagato, you're Dad and I met up during the civil war and fought together side by side, he was always a tough man to never give up no matter what and I see in him the person who tries to make a lot of comrades and try to build a better place in the world. That is why I love your dad so much with all my heart." she explained.

Nagato smiled in admiration at the answer and asked one more question to his mother. " Do you ever think I will find someone to be with me just like you and daddy?" he asked.

Miyuki was surprised and laughed a little at his question. "Don't worry son, time will come when that event happens and the both of us mommy and daddy will be at your side no matter what when that happens son, do you understand." she reminded him.

Nagato nodded 'yes' and hugged her tight. " I love you and daddy so much." he proclaimed.

Miyuki hugged back her son "We love you so much too Nagato." she replied back.

The Uchiha prodigies were just standing in the sides right next to the wooden doors in the warehouse entrance. Itachi and Shisui were having a conversation.

"I unlocked my Mangekyou Sharingan after you jumped off the cliff Shisui, Does your eyes ever pained you when using them too much?" Itachi asked.

Shisui understood this and replied " Yeah, but I only use my mangekyou powers when it was necessary and at a price, it even bleeds and blurs my vision slightly so I limited it to how many times I want to use them."

Itachi understood it " I see, I know the powers as well of the Mangekyou Sharingan and their powerful uses. So I can utilize them when situation needs it."

Itachi then begins to think about his mother, his girlfriend and his younger brother Sasuke.

" Shisui, I could never bring myself to take away my mother, my girlfriend and my brother's life away. It was just too severe and too much, So I only put a strong tsukiyomi to Izumi but she will survive and I didn't lay anything to my mom and casted Sasuke a Tsukiyomi as well." Itachi said looking down.

Shisui approached his best friend put a hand in his shoulder and looked at him in the eye and said " I'm glad you didn't have to take their lives away. But I'm here for you and if we ever go back to the leaf village we can confront them again and they would be surprised to see that I'm alive and breathing and we can get our revenge back against Danzo since Borei took back what was mine and my two eyes are in me once again." he proclaimed with a curled fist.

Itachi narrowed his eyes with seriousness and understood " Then let's hope when it comes we will stop Danzo once and for all."

Sasori on the other hand was collecting 4 preserved mutant bodies as his new puppet collection.

"Excellent with these new puppets they are sturdy enough against the simple human being and much more heavier." he said as he stores the 4 deceased mutant bodies in a scroll for later use.

Haku and Pakura tended to Zabuza.

"So the behemoth is gone and dead now eh?" Zabuza asked.

Haku nodded as he treats his master's wounds. " Yes, but we are still gonna kill more mutants along the way because this is just the first wave what we are dealing with."

"Hmmphh." Zabuza closed his eyes. " then we will slaughter every last one of them until they are no more." he said.

"Your master really is the demon in the mist and live to his reputation Haku." Pakura whispered as she also treat Zabuza's wounds.

Haku just smiled and continue on " Yup, that is why he taught me the way of the ninja." he said.

 **There you go guys the aftermath of the story. Sorry for being short, I'm still gonna figure out how to put up a setting on the next one. Once again leave your comments and suggestions and always BE A CREDIT TO TEAM.**

 **Stay tune for more next time.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter - 23: The mutant base

 **Hey guys this chapter is a parody of "Live and Let Spy" by Winglet. So brace yourselves for another action.**

 **Guest and mnp1689: I don't know how many chapters there are if I would upload every single one of it because each chapter has different scenes focusing not only the main characters but also the minor ones. I update only when I had free time or as long as when finish creating a chapter each time I am free no matter how short or long it is.**

 **And on we go!**

The white masked mutant appeared in the inside entrance of an infested building and was carrying the briefcase walking inside the main insides. As the white masked mutant walked heading there, a black cap mutant carrying a clipboard nodded at him and as the masked mutant continue walk on, 3 mutants were carrying a box inside to the main bay. The two mutants hand salute the white masked mutant the other one just shrugs okay. The party hat one hand slaps the hooded cap one to hand salutes. The hooded cap mutant reluctantly hand salutes. The white masked mutant arrived the main bay where a lot of mutant activity was bustling, every mutant was on guard duty or moving equipment. And on the center was the mutant overlord the tallest of the rest of the mutants. The masked mutant approached the overlord and handed over the briefcase to him and the overlord laugh maniacally.

(Outside the main loading bay)

The mutants outside were loading more equipment inside.

"Let's go! Push! That is an order!"

"Maggots let's get this moving"

"Yeah"

"Fly your backs into it fellas!"

The black cap mutant soldier survey his clip board and called another mutant to speak to him and pointed something out " This is a war not a gore factory." he said.

"Iz not pozzible." the other one replied.

Outside the mutants range and sight, two spies were watching the area for recon.

Doshaburi was watching the scene and activity with his binoculars and he jabbed his comrade Ohyo.

"What's the problem?" he said as he came up.

"Let us move." Doshaburi replied.

Ohyo nodded and they proceeded linked up with Ryota and Jujihoka.

"You guys got what you needed for intel." Jujihoka asked

Doshaburi nodded " Of course." he said

"Then let's get out of here and lay low." Ryota said

The 4 Yugure members head back to the outpost area where the rest of the organization is held up.

(In the Outpost)

Back at the outpost Sasori was entertaining the Yugure members with his puppet show.

"Nettora I will rip off your wraith head and smash your ridiculous hat." Sasori-puppet said.

"I'm not just gonna give it to you!" Nettora-puppet said.

"You liked that wouldn't you! You Undead Ghost Maggot! Gah!" Sasori controlled the Sasori-puppet and smashed the Nettora-puppet and send it flying to the door.

The door opened showing the four members.

"We're back everyone." Doshaburi said surprising the rest.

Sasori was also surprised and decide to hide his puppets saying " This is mine!"

"Sasori if you please." Doshaburi said.

"We're capping over here." Ohyo said.

"Yes, some assistance please." Doshaburi said.

Sasori smiled and nodded and turned to his audience "Alright folks, showtime is over." he said as he gather his puppets.

Everyone then head to the war table and decide their next step in the plan to attack the mutants. Doshaburi laid a map and where the briefcase of the mutagen is held up. Everyone seems to be interested in this news and let the recon team explain.

Doshaburi laid the blueprints map down in the table for everyone to see and begins to explain the details about the place.

"Alright then I've manage to pinpoint the mutant base both in and out as well the interior and exterior. The briefcase is inside the main bay and the entire area is guarded by mutants, both in and out, if we are gonna get in there, we are gonna infiltrate the area first and then you guys will come from the inside. The mutants in the area are all heavily armed with weapons both melee and range." Doshaburi explain.

"Yeah its really best if we go inside the place and place the teleporter in the upper section, if we can sneak and kill those guards in the inside we can cut off escape routes too and trap them all at once, nobody goes in and nobody comes out." Ohyo stated.

Borei seems to understood the plan. " I see, we trap all of them and lock the place down and kill as many of them as we can if they spotted us or if they sound the alarm or if the entire base is alerted. That seems good."

"Thanks Borei, but the place is big and we gotta cover the whole area all at once and try to pick them off quietly one by one if we are gonna get in there." Ohyo said.

Borei nodded at his words and decided to make a decision. " Alright if we are gonna get in there, one of us must place a teleporter exit in the upper section so that the rest can go inside the place. The mutants will attract alot of attention in the area if all of us infiltrate the area. So we will take them by surprise instead." he suggested.

"So it goes like this,some of us will go inside first and set the teleporter and get into position, if the alarm is tripped off we must hurry and head to the main bay to take them out in all out. So d to go with infiltration will be one group and the 2nd wave from the teleporter will be the other group." Borei said the scenario.

Borei then stands up and said " who wants to go infiltrating the place?"

"I'll go I want to take these mutants out." Sasori said.

"Me too I'm gonna slice these scum a new one." Zabuza said.

"I'll go along as well." Haku stated.

"I'm with you all the way dad." Nagato said.

"I'm gonna kill these bastards for what they did to my team." Nijimi said

"You can count on me brother." Ohyo said.

"So will I." Doshaburi said " make them pay for in blood." he proclaimed.

Borei smiled at this team and stated. " Alright, I'll join you as well," he looks to the others who didn't want to be the infiltrators " When we plant the teleporter exit all of you come forward then, but for now stay outside and don't let anyone out." he ordered and the rest nodded.

"If we are up against these abominations we need more firepower at our disposal and fortunately i took the liberty to use an armoury at this time."

Borei said and opened a scroll filled with firearms and everyone was intrigued.

"Alright everyone lock and load." he said.

(The mutant base)

Back in the mutant base the mutants were still moving heavy equipment on the outside. The sun was also setting in the late afternoon now.

"Put your backs into it."

"This sucks on sand."

"I don't see enough pushing."

"Worth no thing."

"Push that cart forward."

"Heck no."

"We will push until there is nothing left to push."

The Yugure arrived in the undergrowth just in time, Borei signalled the infiltration team to move forward while the assault team hang back.

"Teleporter entrance coming right up." Sasori said and he placed the teleporter entrance in the ground.

"Alright if that thing starts to activate get to it." Borei ordered and everyone nodded.

The infiltration team moved out in three directions. Their first job to get inside was to split up. They head for the vents, the sewers and the entrance.

Nagato, Ohyo and Haku went to the vents, Zabuza, Nijimi and Sasori went to the sewers, finally Borei and Doshaburi went to the entrance as they all split up.

Nagato and Doshaburi were heading to the entrance, as they head there they took out two mutants one was on patrol and the other was carrying equipment. They then sneak inside the box to be taken inside without being seen.

Nagato's team went to the rooftops and to the air vents, they leaped up quietly not wanting to attract attention or even be seen.

Sasori's group went to the water sewer swimming under the drains after Zabuza broke a mutant's neck by turning it 180 degrees killing it instantly.

(with Borei and Doshaburi)

The mutant was opening the box using a key.

"Yes this would work." he said and unlocking the box. But as he saw the contents inside to take a look he said "Oh my God- aaaaahhhh!" he died from the stab as Borei pulled the brute in and Doshaburi stabbed him.

"Sorry to popped in unannounced." Doshaburi said as he moved out the crate and henged into the mutant he stabbed as a disguise. As he walked away from the corner, he ran into the black cap mutant who saw him.

"Heavy, Let's go maggot! I haven't got all day!" he said as he gave the disguised mutant Doshaburi a broom to clean the mutilated remains and left the transformed Doshaburi protesting.

(In another area)

Three mutants were relaxing in the spot, one was drinking beer, another sitting down and one standing up with a sword sharpened and then they saw a toolbox just appeared in the drainage. Curious they stood up and check the drain and then Nijimi popped up when he saw three mutants sneering at him weapons at the ready. Nijimi put his hands up to surrender as the mutants saw a human trespassing their territory. Nijimi screamed and pointed his finger upward then the three mutants scream and reacted as they thought they were attacked from behind but instead it was a distraction.

Nijimi with his quick reflexes slash the mutant behind with his pickaxe and the first one is down, he then grabbed the second one carrying flare gun and threw him to a side, the third one engage Nijimi with his sword and then lock in combat, Nijimi kicked the third one in the chest to the crates, Sasori appeared next and shoot the third one with his crossbow shotgun the second one get up to his feet shoot a flare at Nijimi to burn him up but he ducked down and finally Zabuza sliced the third one's head off with his executioner's blade. With the 3 mutants down the room was clear.

"You are not welcome in my world!" Nijimi said and then he picked up the toolbox and he,Zabuza and Sasori went upstairs.

(In the vents)

Nagato, Haku and Ohyo were crawling through the vents, they reach a dead end and they saw a vent opening in the underside. Nagato jumped down first surprising the two mutant guards as they were caught unaware as they regained themselves to fight, Haku jumped down next and threw an Ice Guillotine Axe at the first mutant shutting him up, the second one tried to retaliate to punch but however, Ohyo leaped down grabbing the ledges in the vents and kicked the mutant in the face while grabbing at the same time as he drop down he leaped up once more and use a flying kick and send the mutant crashing the concrete with his head knocking him out dead.

"Boom! You got owned!" Ohyo said.

The trio then saw two vents to lead more openings without any hesitation they choose the right vent and began to crawl again.

(With Borei and Doshaburi)

Doshaburi was still cleaning the blood gore floor and the black cap mutant was still reading a magazine about the 'MUTANTZ CO' and was busy himself.

Doshaburi was seething in anger without looking at the black cap mutant and without warning turned around and bash the mutant completely by surprise and then choke him with a broom. Doshaburi choked the mutant and the black cap mutant was no more.

"You sluggish simpleton!" Doshaburi said.

Borei appeared right next to Doshaburi and said " Sentry gun ahead. Leave it to me." he whispered pointing the weapon.

Borei then sneak up undetected and also the the engie mutant was napping and Borei was in position.

"Lightning Style: Emotionless Wave." he shot a lightning wave of electricity to the weapon and it shut down and made it inoperable.

The engie mutant was caught by surprise his sentry gun was shut down " Sentry is disabled!" he got up try to fix it by whacking it with its wrench twice but it blew up sending him flying to his dispenser destroying it as well.

As the engie mutant tries to recover and get himself backup he saw Doshaburi leaping at him and he short screamed as he was stabbed in the skull in front and died.

" You got blood on my cloak." Doshaburi said.

(With the other group)

Sasori, Zabuza and Nijimi went to the second and third floors in the building to set up the teleporter exit. They sneaked in quietly passing a guard not looking at their direction and head through the third floor. As they went to the roof they saw mutants working on the machines in their tables and it was vital they take them out. At the sametime an above air vent was opened unsuspectingly by the mutants and it was Ohyo who opened it this time, as he survey the ground he grabbed a mask pyromancer on his fuel tank backpack and pulled him up and killed him. The other mutant a glasses one notice the pyro was gone.

"Pyro!" he yelled trying to find him and looked up to the vents above.

The other mutants notice and try to look where did the Pyro go!

That was when Ohyo came down with the flamethrower and in slow motion he incinerated the 5 mutants burning them in a crisp.

"That is how it's done!" Ohyo said.

"Impressive." Zabuza said as he and his team move in and he was impressed at the display.

"How's it going there?" Haku asked as he and Nagato went down from the vents.

"Today is a good day." Nijimi said.

"Yeah! Need a teleporter here!" Nagato said to them as he and his team walked off.

"Coming right up." Sasori said and place the toolbox at the ground and deployed it.

Zabuza picked up his radio and tell the team outside " Teleporter is deployed when it's on get in here fast!"

(Outside)

"Understood. We will be in and out over." Itachi said as he and the rest of Yugure will be entering inside in a few seconds.

(With Doshaburi and Borei)

Doshaburi and Borei sneaked behind two mutants to kill. Doshaburi took one out in the throat but as Borei prepares to take out the other the other one reacted.

"A human ! heeyaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" he turned around and tried to punch Borei. But Borei ducked and Doshaburi stabbed the mutant in the back but unfortunately the mutant fell down to the first floor and smashed into a crate underneath and a jacket mutant was shocked it fell down right next to him and an echo rang the entire building.

Doshaburi and Borei gasped.

Nagato's team were worried as well as Zabuza's team.

The helmet mutant overlord also heard the echo and seethed.

The jacket mutant spotted the duo " The humans are here!" and he slammed the button in the alarm setting the place off.

"Oh no." Doshaburi said.

(in the mutant bay)

"Hide Cowards!"

"Give em hell boys!"

"Lets dooo itttt!"

The overlord was ordering everyone to battlestations "move! Go ! GO!"

"Alright let's do it." Ohyo said as he saw the ruckus down below and decided to go down and get the briefcase.

His teammates Nagato and Haku instead hide in their positions.

"It's a bad idea to go down there and Ohyo is moving in." Haku stated

"I know but let him move to the briefcase, we all have our own roles." Nagato reminded Haku.

Haku nodded and lay low.

Ohyo leaped down undetected long enough just to reach and grab the briefcase but he was spotted when it also set off at the same time and he was captured.

(With Zabuza's group)

The teleporter was active and the remaining Yugure force poured in.

"Let us begin." a kiri nin said as he also look at the medic teleported in and at the ready.

Sasori and Nijimi smiled.

(with Borei and Doshaburi)

"Humans are creeping around here." a mutant said searching the area

"Affirmative. Guys we got fresh meat here!"

"Humans around here."

Borei and Doshaburi sneaked up to a dark room filled with boxes or its a storage room and saw the plans of the mutants inside.

#1 take the wastelands(complete)

#2 Unleash the Behemoth (complete) (mutant master sort off dead)

#3 develop robot mutant army.

#4 take over all the humans.

And finally a letter from a person name 'G'

(in the main bay)

The glasses mutants spotted the two humans " Overlord." he said pointing the two mutants on the camera.

The overlord was seething and ordered the white masked mutant to take them.

"Maggot! Move!" he said.

The white mask mutant nodded.

(back at the duo)

Borei and Doshaburi found the boxes filled with robot parts and decided it was time to move but before they got to the exit the white masked mutant along with two other pyro mutants cornered and arrest them. They then were taken to the main bay.

(The main bay)

The 3 pyros including white mask mutant name Maggot escorted the duo to the overlord in which where he was waiting.

As Borei and Doshaburi were joined up with Ohyo kneeling down, Doshaburi glared heatedly at the overlord.

"Yo! Whats up!" Ohyo said to the duo

"You imbecile! You've doomed us all!" Doshaburi said staring at the overlord.

The overlord was laughing maniacally and took Doshaburi's cigar he then notion the white masked mutant to hand over a remote. The overlord push the button and down goes the platform were robo-mutants all assembled.

"Today mutant-kind will prevail!" the overlord said and laughed maniacally like a mad mutant.

"My God!" Doshaburi said as he saw the robots descending.

"Holy Crap." Ohyo said.

"What have you done!" Doshaburi said.

"Robots and Mutants are masters now, and you human fleshlings are the weakest of all!." The Overlord proclaimed.

"Kami help us." Borei said quietly.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot we are going to kill you. Hahahahaha!" the Overlord said as he readies his revolver and the other mutants their own weapons.

"I'm too handsome to die." Ohyo said.

The three mutants were laughing preparing themselves to kill the humans. But before they could use their weapons a headshot from the enemy mutant surprised them and the middle mutant's head the white haired one, was headshotted and blew his brains out. The mutants find where did that come from and they saw more humans in the platform balcony ledges.

The Yugure has come!

"Hehehehehehehehehehe." Shisui laughed as he was the one who took the first shot kill with his sniper rifle.

Nijimi smiled at the kill and focus his attention to the mutants below. "Stop maggots! Surrender now and you will not be harmed!" he said.

The overlord seethed his teeth in anger and he then waste no time to lock this place down. "Idiots! Hurry ! go! Go!" the mutants then took up different positions preparing themselves to fight against the humans. Six mutants below ready their weapons and prepare to take them out.

Doshaburi use his sleeve-kunai to free himself in his cuffs while Borei use his Plasma enhance knife kunais in his wrists to slice them off.

"Come at me!" Ryota taunted.

"You have thirty seconds to live!" The Overlord warn with his pointed revolver.

"You better hold on to your head, mutant." Shisui said in whisper.

"NOW!" Borei said. Doshaburi was freed and Ohyo push a cart to the overlord.

"What is-!" the overlord reacted too late to see the cart and was pushed back dropping his revolver and Doshaburi grabbed it and in slow motion shoot the mutant carrying a machine gun behind him right in the head making the mutant dead.

" Stop that human!" the overlord said.

"Human!" the three mutants below took on the target but suddenly they were blown up and gore pieces scattered killing them off by a Bazooka wielded by Nijimi.

"Hoo-ah! Doshaburi I got your six!" as he rocket jump off.

The shootout begins! The mutants and Yugure clashed together in shootouts.

Two mutants shoot bullets in the enemy but Jujihoka came down and use his grenade launcher and launched two grenades at the mutants knocking one out and staggering the second, and then a bazooka wielding mutant began to launch rockets at Jujihoka as he takes cover.

Ohyo jumped from the explosion to the ground and was still tied up he use his feet and legs to kick one mutant dropping his weapon and another one right in the jaw and headbutted the first one bonking him in the head and finally released the tight bonds with his kunai restraining him..

"Boom that is a skull fracture." he said and rush to help the others.

Nagato came down to the fight and draw the samurai mutant to him, the mutant drew his katana and then charges with his buckler at full speed to Nagato. Nagato then leaped up and in slow motion of time, did a 180 and back kick the mutant in his head making him fell down and the sharp katana stabbed him in the chest.

Borei's fight was when he appeared behind a crate wielding two pistols, and materialising himself as he shoots the targets, he leaped up the box and use his two pistols and shoots the jacket mutant and the hat dangling string mutant. The two mutants were shot in the head and chest killing them off. As Borei reloaded his guns, another mutant from the entrance came to surprise him but Doshaburi sidetripped the mutant and use his revolver to shoot him the head.

"Let's give em hell!" the bazooka mutant said as he, archer mutant and hoodie mutant charges the other entrance.

Itachi appeared using his crows and then surprise the mutants off guard.

"Amaterasu!" he said and then unleashed a black flame making his right eye bleed from casting the jutsu.

The mutants screamed as they were scorched up and incinerated and they lie dead while the flames burn on them.

"Puppet weapon coming through!" Sasori said and summoned his puppet a mutant puppet with melee and range attack and his puppet starts to launch jutsu's.

Nijimi was using his Bazooka to launch himself in the air and started to rain down explosions. As he landed he saw Ohyo greeting him.

"How's it going!" but he was cut off by Zabuza as he was a mutant henged to a human.

Nijimi laughed at the dead body.

A bazooka jumping mutant joined the fight but was blown to gore pieces as he was shot by Jujihoka's grenade launcher and then he rain down more grenades at the enemy.

Haku then charge forward next using his scattergun to shoot the enemy mutant and bash another one carrying a wrench he then turn on the back and threw an Ice Guillotine Axe at the enemy right at the throat silencing him.

Pakura sneaked up from another sniper behind and crouch down using her hands to charge up chakra and launched a scorching fireball hadouken sending the sniper mutant flying and burning to the ground.

Below the ground two kiri-nins a heavy and medic were supporting the battle. The medic us the saw to hit the invisible mutant appearing to stab him and the heavy use his minigun to lay down covering fire.

"Defend Here!" he said then he was shot by an arrow to his left shoulder.

Sasori was using attacks and barrages to the enemy as also another kiri nin was supporting him.

"Help!" the mutant said as his arms were grabbed and he screamed off as his arms were ripped off by Zabuza and then dropped down.

"I've won!" Zabuza proclaimed.

Shisui was using his sub machine gun and lay down a hail of bullets.

"Get off! You ankle-biters!" he said.

Itachi was behind Shisui using his Fireball and Phoenix flower jutsus to overwhelm the mutants.

As Sasori was using his puppet to fight he then notice the ground and there were mines in it.

"Get off!" Sasori leapt off the ground avoiding the mines.

"Wha! Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the kiri nin was too late and was send flying and crashed his head down and died.

The heavy kiri-nin was using his shotgun as he was out of machine gun ammo. He was then shot by another arrow and was sustaining injury.

"Medic!" he said but he was knocked down by the overlord in the face and shoots him with nails in a nailgun killing him off filling his upper back with nails.

The overlord then turn to the robots and use a remote control and activated them. The mutants were done but now the robots join the fight.

"Charge!"

"Forward!"

"Give em hell!"

"Last one alive lock the door!"

"Let's go!"

"Pain is!"

The robo mutants swarmed the battlefield and jumped down the platform catching the Yugure off guard.

The robots turn behind and launched missiles at them.

The Overlord and last shotgun mutant turn to leave but Doshaburi chase them off. Seeing Doshaburi chasing them the remaining mutants run off outside. Doshaburi killed the last shotgun mutant after he was used as a mutant shield and chase the overlord in the pass bridge and they began to battle.

Back in the main bay the robo mutants were flying everywhere in different directions and then target the Yugure, unfortunately the kiri medic nin was beaten up and died and Ohyo defeated the white masked mutant carrying the briefcase after he grabbed the hammer and slammed him to a stump. The Yugure members form in a circle making their last stand.

With Doshaburi and the overlord they were locked in a hand to hand combat as Doshaburi losses his revolver he tries to get back up as he was beaten badly by the overlord.

The overlord grabbed him and said " In my opinion your hat is stupid stupid stupid!" he said.

"What!" Doshaburi was set off in rage and use his strength to punch him in the chest and kick him in the nuts and then grab the mutant and flash kick him off to the gorge below leaving the overlord screaming and then died.

Doshaburi recompose himself and saw the Yugure members come out and smiled.

"Gentlemen." he said calmly.

"Yeah!" Ohyo cheered and held the briefcase up high.

"Mission accomplished!" Nijimi said.

"We are gonna end this in a bang!" Borei said as he detonated the building and the Yugure members walked off with the shadow silhouettes in the explosion.

"Ka boom!" Nagato cheered!

 **There you go folks thats the "live and let spy" parody. Winglet is credit to team, revenant is credit to team, fanfiction is credit to team and everyone is CREDIT TO TEAM! See you on the next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter - 24: Navy warship building.

 **That was an awesome previous chapter wasn't it? I'm gonna make more mixovers/crossovers and more action coming up.**

 **More than 7,500 views wow thanks once again guys.**

 **Mnp1689: Thank you, Your credit to team! I'll try to build more chapters coming up as the story progresses. Sorry I'm not that much fan of assassins creed.**

 **On with the chapter!**

The Yugure group walked away from the destroyed building as it was burning like an inferno. The Yugure and mist shinobi's suffered only three casualties from the inside assault of the building but the rest were still alive. Everyone departed the area and head back to the land of water and the mist village to report the news.

(The Mist Village)

The Yugure organization and the 3 remaining surviving team of 10 man shinobi arrived back to the Mizukage as they relay the news. They entered the building and the Yugure's group was greeted with open arms as Borei's reputation to the mist as he was a saviour to them and/or even more than that.

Mei Terumi was stacking up paperwork and reading other reports currently happening in the village and Ao her advisor was helping the Mizukage as best he can. As she was working a guard outside went in to inform her.

"Lady Mizukage, The 10 man team has come back and not only that the Yugure organization is with them as well." He said.

Mei looked up and understood the details "Very well. Send them all in." she requested.

The guard nodded and notion the 10 man team members and the rest of Yugure to come inside.

When Mei saw the Yugure organization she was happy to see Borei once more and a little bit surprise his own family as well.

Mei stood up and shook her hand to Borei to greet him once again. "It's a pleasure to meet you once more Borei." She said.

"It's also a pleasure to see you again once more too Mei." Borei replied.

Mei nodded and looked at Borei's family she saw his wife and his son. "Ah, that must be your child Nagato Sorachi." she said.

Borei nodded " Yeah, that's my son. My own flesh and blood." he said.

Mei approached Borei's son and greeted him as she looked down to him "You must be Nagato Sorachi." she smiled.

Nagato also bowed lightly to her and said " Yes thats me. You're Mei Terumi. Dad, told me a lot about you." he said.

Mei ruffled the youngsters hair "Did he now?" she asked.

"Yup, Dad sure did and I want to be like him in my own way one day Miss Mei." he said.

Mei giggled at the youngster, "Oh you're an eager one aren't you. You can call me your 'Aunt Mei' Nagato." she said.

"Really?" Nagato smiled.

Mei close her eyes and with an assurance smile she ruffled her 'nephew's' hair and said "Of course, If you ever want something or someone to talk to I'm always here." she said.

Nagato nodded in understanding with a smile and thanked his 'Aunty Mei'.

Mei Terumi then walked up to Borei " So do you have any news going on?"

Borei nodded and said "Yeah its big and it's really brutal and ugly."

Borei explained how he and his Yugure team encountered the mutants fighting alongside the 10 man shinobi and how they retrieve the briefcase of mutagen and at the end of the story Mei was quite surprised at these turn of events.

"Wow, that is really interesting. I'm quite sorry that the 7 of you didn't make it but at least you killed more of the mutants and their base and retrieve back the mutagen." Mei said to Doshaburi.

"Yeah if it wasn't for them we could have been goners and it was also a mission and we couldn't leave it empty handed." Doshaburi said.

Mei nodded "nevertheless I'm glad your still alive and I'm happy your back."

Doshaburi nodded back to Mei.

Borei decided to speak up next " The mutants we attacked there used whatever means of technology they had equipped or acquired and not only that the number of them really come from Mutant Country or nickname as the 'wasteland' in the other side of this order to go there I've decided we can build a navy army to go and investigate that place and country and other outlying islands beyond that too."

Mei seems fascinated at the idea but says her concern. "How are you gonna do that, building a naval army can cost a lot of manpower and material Borei." she asked.

Borei reassured her and put a hand in her shoulder and said "Don't worry I got both components covered up, In Sea Country there are more than a lot of materials in all of the islands so that's covered up and the manpower is I can create more than 1000+ plasma clones to speed things up as well as a lot of navy shipyards so the process of work will shorten the time of how many number of ships we will build."

Mei asked one more question to Borei " Will doing it all by yourself and your clones will be enough?"

Borei smiled "No worries, you can count on me and the rest. I am Borei Sorachi after all." he said

The conversation ended and the Yugure organization took their leave and head back to the base in Sea Country. No sooner than that once the organization arrived back some of them head back to base while the others in the town and Borei went to the shipyards.

The engineers in the naval shipyards were surprise of the leader in the country has return.

"Hey look it's Borei!" one engineer said.

"He's back!" another said.

"Our leader has return once more." and another one said.

The engineers approached and greeted Borei and welcomed him back and greeted him quite a surprise when Borei went to the shipyards.

"Everyone, It's time we create the navy and I want your help to build us a powerful naval force in the sea country and with me here I'll help and take control of the situation. SO LET THE NAVAL SHIPPING PROGRAM COMMENCE!" Borei said.

"YEAH!" the naval engineers raised their torches, wrenches and other equipment held in their hands up into the air.

Borei used a fast 15 hand seals and said " Multi Plasma Clone Jutsu!" and the 1000+ plasma clones Borei controlled were aligned up to the real Borei.

"We got worked to do so let's start BUILDING!" Borei declared.

Pretty soon the plasma clones and the naval engineers get to their stations and started making destroyers,transports and battleships for the armada navy.

(A little later)

The 15 shipyards in the Sea Country were bustling with plenty of activity, naval personnel were creating, welding, constructing and making pieces of the ships one by one. They were carrying and using heavy equipment in at the same time to work faster. The plasma clones in Borei's disposal were using their top speed to work at a really fast rate of production. Materials like metal composed of iron, copper, lead, zinc, gold, bronze, silver, titanium, lithium, rubber and any other material at their disposal were sent to the naval yard and the furnaces inside the refineries smelted them to ingots or alloys to add pieces of the ships.

The engineers and the plasma clones really put their backs into it, They carried materials, weld, hammer, and worked all day to finish each warship to be commissioned. They were even exhausted but they kept on going and kept on making.

(At night)

During night times Borei undo his plasma clones and really did exhaust himself but he was gonna conserve more energy and use it again tomorrow and even ordered the engineers to rest and continue further tomorrow at dawn and they were also paid well in their jobs as naval workers. Sasori even joined the engineer corps in the Sea Country and also planned designs to the warships being built in his ideas and schematics.

The Naval Engineer Corps and Borei even took a break and dinner at the same time. The Yugure organization joined up with Borei and the Engineers and bonded altogether. They really did show themselves not just for one but for all.

As night passes everyone sleeps and rest because for another day it was gonna be bigger.

(5 months later)

Everyday Yugure members, plasma clones and the engineers work all day to construct the warships needed for the navy armada in their country. They were even paid highly for their big efforts to construct powerful machines. 5 months had past and the Navy constructed the first 35 destroyers,transports and 6 battleships.

The naval machines that were constructed are built to sustain endurance,speed, firepower and reliability.

The destroyers had 5 turret guns and weighed about 2500 tons, they were light but fast and can keep up as escorts for the fleet.

The transports were outfitted with landing boats to carry a lot of infantry and manpower and other equipment.

The Battleships had 4 turrets and 12 fourteen inch guns as well as other turret secondary guns at their disposal, They were 35,000 to 40,000 tons when loaded and displaced. And they can cruise up to 25- 28 knots at their speed.

Borei and Sasori admired their creations in the navy and the newest ships are now to be commissioned.

" So this is the armada." Sasori said.

"Yup. I'm glad we created fine warships in our disposal." Borei said.

" I'm gonna see this as offshore artillery preparing for an invasion." Sasori commented.

"It will be. These are simple designs and reliable ones too. We will launch the pride of our navy very soon." Borei said as he and Sasori looked down above the tower they were in and watch the newly made ships outfitted with armaments.

 **This chapter maybe short guys but I will make more action coming up. So it's now World of Warships from WW2 and I'm still gonna name them as well. The warships will have a role in the invasion of Mutant Country and it will be like the Battle of the Pacific except it's NarutoPercyJackson style. Leave your ideas and comments once more.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter - 25: The Battleship home and board gaming

 **Alright everyone the time has come to rise the navy. Another Battle will soon be underway. Leave your comments and ideas once more.**

(1 month later)

The navy armada is almost at full strength, there were now 50 destroyers 70 transports and 10 battleships at the ready. They were outfitted with armaments, Armour and personnel to the assigned boats, more than 30,000+ naval personnel including the hidden mist shinobi and the Yugure organization operates the navy.

Things in the naval base are announcing the new warships commissioned and the sailors are excited to use them for the navy and even the townspeople are heading to there to watch and christen the ships.

Borei was in the stage of the naval base announcing everyone the news.

"Everyone who dedicated creating the navy armada I present you the Yukikaze class destroyers and the Nagara class battleships!" he announced.

The crowd cheered on.

"Christen the boats!" Borei commanded and the warships were now cast at sea and they were mobilized along with their armaments.

"Today is the day of the Navy. Our ships is our home and a matter of pride. We will bring control and safety to the seas and we will guard them with all our might." Borei said.

The crowd cheered at the speech Borei said.

The main warships are the 10 battleships its names were:

Nagara

Haguro

Tama

Isuzu

Atago  
Ashigara

Yashima

Myoko

Chikuma

Kinugasa

All of them are the pride of the Sea Country Navy or SCN. They would serve on to their people as their naval power.

(The next day)

The Navy was now mobilized and now they are on their way to the mist village harbour to link up with the rest of the mist forces, joint operations as Mist and Sea are now part of the invasion force.

The Yugure team were of course in the flagship Nagara, which was the center force of the battle fleet.

Borei was the captain, his son Nagato the second in command, Itachi and Shisui the spotters, Sasori the engineer. Misora,Karin and Miyuki the medics. Zabuza, Haku, Pakura, Hotaru, Isaribi and Seiichi as the specialists, Nijimi the Master Gunner. Ryota and Jujihoka the aviators. Utakata and Yagura the vanguards. Finally Guren , Gozu and Yukimaru as the support personnel. The Flagship Nagara is their sea home vessel.

Everyone in the boats as captains even gave other warships as their rivals for competition in sea games.

As the Mist forces were annexed and joined up alongside the Sea Forces they were all given instructions to participate in amphibious assaults in the target Mutant Country.

With all the intel relayed to each other both countries now had a goal to liberate the mutant country and restore hope in that place of island nation.

With the warships and transports mobilize everyone was heading towards Mutant Country.

(Flagship Nagara)

"This is your Captain Borei speaking: All personnel will be on guard at all times and report any sightings and occurrences. When those events happen we will use necessary actions to deal it. Be on your duties and make the Navy proud. And today's event in the main hall is the BATTLESHIP BOARD GAME CHALLENGE. Any personnel who wants to join this event today report to the main hall. Nagato Sorachi will be the one who would be organizing and relaying instructions about it. That is all and thank you." Borei announced in radio.

Borei looks at the horizon to resume his duties.

(In the main hall)

The Yugure and Sea Country personnel were wearing their Navy uniforms while the Yugure still wears the cloak and addition to sea outfits while Sea Country sailors wore standard navy attires.

Everyone seems to be falling in line for the events participation and seems to be eager.

"I wonder how they play this game?" one sailor asked.

"Beats me. I hope it would be fun and challenging." another said having no idea but eager to see and play it soon.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Zabuza said as he also falls in line.

"You're not the only one." Guren said.

"I'll make this fun and exciting with me around." Ryota said.

"Too bad I'm also joining." Utakata said.

"And so am I." Yagura stated as well.

"Let's see if your smart enough." Karin also appeared as well.

"Well I'm always eager for challenges." Nijimi said.

"I too as well ladies and gentlemen." Misora said.

Eight contestants of yugure and another 8 from the Sea and Mist totalling 16 were lined up as the contestants as they volunteered the battleship tournament game.

Nagato was on the stage explaining the rules.

"Your attention please, 16 contestants have participated in this tournament in the Flagship Nagara for the Battleship Board Game. Below you are 8 tables that will contest a 1 on 1 battle. Since there are sixteen of you winners will be 8 and then 4 and then 2 as all of you keep on challenging this game. The game of battleship is like a game of bingo and hide and seek. Both of you and your opponents are finding each others targets like guessing or calling out, You call out a letter and number to find the opponents. There are 3 ships and 9 targets the battle will be over when all the targets in either side is finished off and eliminated. Using Jutsu or looking at the opponents board placement is strictly prohibited and considered as disqualification so you must cover your board as well and the other should do the same. So you must think hard and fast. Good luck to you all." Nagato finished announcing the game rules.

"Contestants you will pick a number on the ballot box. to those who had the same numbers will fight each other off and the winner will proceed to the next round. The winning prize of the game is 50,000 ryo. So are you ready?" Nagato asked in eagerness to the contestants.

The contestants seems to be more eager now and will give it everything they got. They all nodded their heads in agreement. They fall in line to get their numbers and from 1 - 8 they find their opponents.

This is the first battle:

Zabuza vs Mist sailor

Nijimi vs Sea Sailor

Guren vs Sea Sailor

Misora vs Mist Sailor

Utakata vs Mist Sailor

Yagura vs Mist Sailor

Karin vs Sea sailor

Ryota vs Sea sailor

The first battles are on their way they. The battles were engaged between guessing letters and numbers resulting misses and hits to the targets. Everyone was quite surprise of the game and started to cheer on as the fights ensues.

Obviously the Yugure members won the match in the first round of competition as they were smart and clever picking out random targets from the game. Now the contestants were drop down to 8 in the preliminaries.

The remaining 8 contestants voted numbers again.

It's now.

Zabuza vs Nijimi

Misora vs Karin

Utakata vs Yagura

Ryota vs Guren

(Round 2)

Zabuza's battleship fight with Nijimi's came into a corner. Zabuza lost 2 of his ships and only has 1 left while Nijimi still has 2 and lost 1.

It was Nijimi's turn again " Your a goner now." he said and then called out " C-6"

Zabuza said " You missed! youll have a hard time finding my ships at this strategy. My turn now." he then called a number. " D-4"

Nijimi went wide eyed " Oh man you got me." as he marked his board as hit.

The battle continue but eventually Zabuza pulled through and defeated Nijimi. Nijimi never hit Zabuza's last ship but Zabuza found the last one and sunk it declaring him to the semi-finals.

The other battle to take place is Misora vs Karin. Both females lost 2 ships and were now in their last ship. It was heated on. In their first moves they both struck first blood and now with their last ships it will be a tough time guessing which one.

"I must admit we both knock ourselves each other out leaving one last ship remaining." Misora stated.

"I know I also enjoyed the game playing this one. I wanted to win the money so I can buy souvenirs and other supplies." Karin said back.

"Well so do I. Its my move now." Misora said and called out " G-4"

Karin smiled wryly "Sorry You missed." leaving Misora a little bit disappointed.

"My turn now, E-6." Karin called out.

Misora wide eyed and said " awwww you got me."

"Haha!" Karin cheered " It's over for you now."

"Try to find it then." Misora taunted a little

But Karin guessed the next moves correctly in her turns and eventually won her battle with Misora eliminating her from the game.

"I can't believe you guess it right and correct. I was expecting you to choose a different one." Misora said.

Karin smiled and shake her hand for the good game and said "Well I have to be fast and trust my instincts to win." Karin said.

"Good luck on the next game then." Misora cheered on and move to the audience.

The third fight between Utakata and Yagura were intense the 3 tails and six tails really went all out but eventually only one was gonna proceed to the semi-finals both opponents already did lost two ships and left with single one. However Utakata guess one and he was right but Yagura guess one and was wrong.

Utakata won the battle against Yagura and Yagura thank the battle and was eliminated making Utakata jump to the semi-finals. His student Hotaru cheered her master as he won and was happy to continue to fight.

"I knew you could do it Utakata sensei." Hotaru cheered and also hugged him as she approach to him.

Finally the battle between Guren and Ryota was the last 2 of the fourth fight. It was also intense. And their young partners, Yukimaru on Guren's side as well as Seiichi along with Jujihoka in Ryota's side were watching and cheering their partner on.

Like the same competitors they both lost two ships and left with 1 left. Guren won over as she guest right and eliminated Ryota's boats leaving Guren 1 last target which she won by default.

Yukimaru cheered at Guren's winning. Seiichi was disappointed at his father's defeat but nevertheless accepted it.

Now there are 4 competitors left remaining.

Zabuza vs Guren

Utakata vs Karin

(Round 3)

Zabuza's battle with Guren was intense the demon of the mist use every aggressive search and destroy tactics at finding the hidden enemy while Guren tries to do the same. But eventually Zabuza won because of multiple area targeting and had his 1 ship remain standing. Guren accepted the loss and thanked Zabuza for the game. Yukimaru was disappointed that his surrogate older sister lost the game but was happy to see her play and hug her nonetheless.

Zabuza proceeds to the finals.

With Utakata and Karin the battle is in a standoff. Both opponents clashed but eventually Utakata won the battle over. He guess where Karin's last ship is before she could find it and she failed to locate.

Hotaru cheered her sensei once more.

Utakata proceeds to the finals.

(Final Round)

The crowd was now watching the final battleship fight with Zabuza and Utakata. Kiri nins. The demon of the mist vs the six tailed jinchuuriki. They both took their seats and setup their strategy. Hotaru was cheering on her master while Haku cheers on with his master.

The battle was great and everyone cheered the competitors. Both of them has one ships remaining on their disposal.

"You've got nowhere to run now. G-3" Zabuza said.

"You missed. Well you got no places to go. H-9" Utakata said.

"You got nothing. B-4" Zabuza said.

"Well you got nothing as well and you miss again. I-3 " Utakata called out.

"Nope. Sorry" Zabuza shook his head.

The battle was intense. Hotaru and Haku looked on at the battle along with everyone else.

Utakata called another move " J-6" he said.

Zabuza dropped his confidence " oh man you got me." said

Utakata smiled but Zabuza compose himself to strikeback but this time he miss and he was a goner. Utakata won on his next turns eliminating Zabuza.

Hotaru cheered as her master won but Haku sighed and understood his master lost.

Zabuza thanks Utakata for the game and Nagato announced the winner. The crowd clapped.

"Utakata wins!" Nagato said as he also approached him "You won 50,000 ryo and its yours."

Utakata smiled at his reward and Hotaru went to congratulate her master.

(at dinner)

Everyone was enjoying the duties and the battleship tournament. Everyone was eating dinner and tonight Nagato was presenting a music concert to lift everyone's spirits

Nagato played "My Heart Will Go On" in water glasses instrument and everyone enjoyed the tune in the night.

 **Thats the battleship board game tournament and the home fellows. Next time the battle for Mutant Country will begins. Navy bombardment, beach invasions, and island hopping? Tune in next chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter - 26: Mutant Country invasion

 **That previous chapter was the battleships real and gaming. There's plenty more moments not just the actions themselves but characters having a good time. It has finally come to attack. Enjoy this chapter a war between MvM, Man vs Mutant. To you TF2 fans there were so many videos in sfm about MvM. its always Mann vs Machine, Martian and now Mutant. TF2 is CREDIT TO TEAM!**

 **Sword Art Online: If that's true then how would Itachi would have known if it was him without the mask when Tobi/Obito impersonates as himself as 'Madara Uchiha' without him in a mask ,so to everyone who did not see him at first in the mask it was real unknown and everyone was wondering who is 'the man in the mask'.**

 **Once again leave your comments and ideas.**

The naval fleet arrived at the shores of the Mutant Country it was really covered in sand, gravel, barricades, entrenched systems, and bunkers stretching the beachhead making it a killzone. Mutants were everywhere in the beachheads poised lying in wait and ready to kill. All of them were armed to the teeth and ready to fight. They were armed with melee and ranged weapons and various kinds of armor distinguishing them about what kind of rank are they. Higher ranked mutants take positions along with their squadrons or platoons in their dug in positions ready to act.

The battleships and destroyers were in position for naval bombardment and ready to attack offshore. Turret guns were loading and into position.

"Locked and loaded"

"Port side armed."

"Armed and ready!"

Gunners were locked and loaded and position to fire on the signal.

"Commence Bombardment!" Borei ordered.

Then the naval fleet unleashed the lead flying into the air and more than a hundred of shells rained down on the mutant positions. The mutants caught in the barrage were blown up and sent flying tearing them apart, Other mutants took cover in their dug in bunkers and foxholes. All they could do now is take cover and don't get out.

The timing was right and it was the next step, the transports began their assault to the beaches, more than a hundred of them filled with 30 men/ personnel including equipment and supplies are rushed off shore to the beaches.

"Listen up! We are gonna establish a beachhead, Once we land on the shore. Expect heavy resistance! We are the first wave to attack and the rest of the army is counting us to secure it. Move fast, get topside and get the job done." One Squad Sergeant said.

Pretty soon machine gun fire and naval coastal guns were bombarded on them and they took up heavy fire causing casualties in the boats.

The first wave manage to land in the shore and once the ramps were open the shinobi of Mist and Sea poured out and rush to the fronts taking heavy fire.

"Go! Go! Go!"

"Get Going!"

"Move out!"

"Let's go!"

The shinobi on the troop transports rushed in to fight the enemy but with the enemy entrenched on high ground and heavy fire in all directions above it was a slow progress to move forward.

One soldier died directly, someone tried to help him but he died too caught in the crossfire.

Artillery Barrage from gun emplacements destroyed or damaged 8 troop transports coming up onshore.

Most of the men charge forward but only ended up ripped to shreds by a hail of bullets rain down upon them.

Casualties begins to rise from the offensive moving forward. Artillery observers began to call upon bombardment on the positions.

Few guys laid on the barricades and few trenches with good cover from machine gun fire were advancing slowly.

"We got to take out that bunker!" one soldier said.

"This is 2nd company we are taking heavy fire. Requesting bombardment over!" he said in the radio to the Nagara.

"Firemission granted ,paint the coordinates." Itachi said talking the telephone.

"Bunker 50 meters, phase line red 4-0-6-5-3 over!" he said.

Itachi wrote the coordinates and radioed the gunnery room " Bunker target 4-0-6-5-3."

In the control room Doshaburi was controlling the elevation " Turret 1. left 65 degrees Elevation 40" he position as he received Itachi's coordinates

In the loading room Zabuza and Sasori loaded HE shells in the guns carrying the warheads slowly. "Locked and loaded" Sasori said in the radio.

Then Doshaburi pulled the trigger and let the warheads fly. The shells launched into the air and in an aerial view the 3 warheads rain down on the mutant positions in the highground inflicting them with heavy casualties.

The other radio operators called in more salvos and decimated the first line bridgehead of the mutant positions. All 1st, 2nd 3rd and 4th companies landed in the beaches just in time to support many of the other comrades struggling to gain ground.

The first wave of forces managed to head to the farthest side of the beachhead and gain the slopey ground but it was covered with barbed wire all around it.

"Where are the goddamn engineers!" one said "We are gonna need an engineer squad to break their lines."

The next wave of forces came barrelling into the fray. The first squad of engineers died in the explosion but the second one managed to get over the far side.

As the troops kept on going to the objective they were also in a hail of fire. The engineers made it to the barbed wire.

"Engineers blow the wire."

"Okay give me that." one engineer said then the other one died.

Then armed the explosives.

"We're ready! Take cover!" the two engineers get off to a safe distance.

"Fire in the hole!"

An explosion rip of the barbed wire breaching the barricade and the soldiers poured in.

The engineers threw explosive notes kunai in the bunker crumbling it down.

The entire 4 companies rush up ahead charging in.

(In the battleship Nagara)

"All Yugure members it's time for us to join the fight." Borei announced everyone to join in then he look to the captain "I'm leaving you in charge of the ship captain."

The captain nodded " You can count on me."

Borei exited the bridge and head outside to link up the other members as they gathered all in from their stations just outside the turret gun deck.

" It's time to join in the party everyone." Borei said.

"Alright!" Zabuza said

"That's what I'm talking about!" Pakura smiled

"Oh Yeah!" Nagato said

"Let's do this." Haku also said

Borei use handsigns and said "Summoning Jutsu!" and out from the smoke pterodactyls are ready. Each Yugure member board on the pterodactyls and take up to the skies. The leader was in formation.

"Alright guys this is it! Once we land down we provide support and push forward to the ground troops! You ready!" he looked at all of them as rode aboard the pterodactyls.

"YEAH!" they all chorused.

"Yugure! attack!" Borei ordered.

The pterodactyls dived down and began their run as they flow to the front of the attacking crossfire they all jumped down one by one landing just in time to support.

"Everyone spread out!" Borei ordered and the battle rages on as each Yugure member went to different directions to support the other 4 companies.

The trio consisting of Doshaburi,Nijimi and Ohyo fought hard and hand together. Ohyo was running around the place armed with his scattergun, he use his fast speed to run in circles around the enemy and use his weapons and firestyle flame jutsu around them setting them on fire and rain them with lead. Nijimi was using his rocket launcher to leap up above the air and use his pickaxe to strike them death from above. He landed on one mutant in it's shoulders and then slammed the bottom of his rocket launcher in his head and then finally bring the pickaxe to slammed it in the skull. He use Earth Style: Giant Boulder to lift a massive rock and then threw it to the enemy mutant smashing it. Doshaburi was luring away 2 mutants to fight since he relies on stealth tactics and surprise to the enemy. One Mutant slammed him with a mace but he escape by faking his death using his Dead Ringer and then crouch behind the other mutant and use his butterfly knife to backstabbed the target. Once he backstabbed one mutant he backflip on the mutants back and use his revolver to shoot the other mutant in the head, Doshaburi saw more mutants coming right at him and he use handsigns and use Wind Style: Great Vacuum Blast Barrage knocking them out and then rush towards them to engage more fighting.

Sasori's battle was also exciting for him because he now can add more mutants to his mutant puppet collection as he slaughters the mutants with his Third Kazekage Puppet. But before he could use that he rush forward and landed in one mutant he use his chakra strings to control one mutant armed with a sledgehammer making the first mutant lose his control and Sasori began controlling him. He use the first mutant to smash the nearby close range mutants at his sight using the sledgehammer. The controlled mutant use an uppercut to send one enemy flying to the air and then the controlled mutant jumped up and readied his hammer slam another opponent right in the head like a hammer the nail. One mutant wielding a rifle shoot the sledgehammer mutant killing it off. Sasori let go of the control of the dead mutant and then switch to another target. He saw the rifle mutant with 4 others and one was carrying a bazooka. Smirking Sasori rushed to the left controlled the bazooka mutant as he was loading a rocket and then controlled him to fire at point blank range blowing himself up and the others near him. As that was out of his way Sasori focus to another wave, This time he summoned the third kazekage puppet and then use Iron Sand:World Order or Iron Sand Unleash decimating the mutant wave that stood its path with the hardened poisoned sand.

Ryota,Jujihoka and Seiichi Onmoraki's battle was through the air above. It was the first time the three Onmoraki's fight alongside together in a battle. They were soaring through the air unleashing jutsus and also snatch and grab the mutants. Jujihoka was dive bombing to the ground and at highspeeds he use Fire Style: flaming shield barrier to encoat himself with a heatshield and went divebombing to the targets like a comet racecar in the air. Ryota was gliding above and then use Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu to flush the mutant squad up and made them wet, Then Ryota use his talonclaws and then slice the mutants to pieces. Seiichi, Ryota's son grab a mutant and lift him up to the air and then punch the menace brutally in the face as he went up. He grab a grenade in the belt pulled a pin and stuffed it to the mutant's mouth and then punch him twice and throw him in midair and finally the mutant explode like a bloody gore firework in the sky.

With Zabuza's team consist of himself, Haku,Pakura, Isaribi, Guren , Gozu and Yukimaru they went all out to the main force in the primary battle line. Zabuza and Yukimaru use the hidden mist Jutsu and began to use sneak attack surprise tactics of silent killing. Isaribi went in first she used multiple water jutsus to distract one group of mutants in one side and then Guren use Crystal release and Gozu's earth style to trap, encase and skewer the trapped mutants. Haku and Pakura came out last as they use their kekkei genkais to subdue plenty of them and rending them immobile or paralyzed as they were caught in Ice Style and Scorch Style altogether. Zabuza even sliced a mutant in half splitting itself apart altogether. Things were silent yet deadly for their battle.

To the Uchiha's battle they were in the most surrounded part as mutants crawled in around the both of them. But the horrible abominations were no match for the Uchiha's visual prowess, speed and unparalleled movements. They first engaged hand to hand combat as they were in close range. And as the opponents were dead they then saw another wave coming. Both Uchihas use Fire Style Jutsu composing of Fireball Jutsu and Burning flame dance to surround themselves in the ring of fire. Itachi and Shisui stood back to back together and as the wave of mutants close in on them and knowing mutants don't care if they are in the flames they kept on fighting. Itachi and Shisui close their eyes and they began to bleed. They unleashed amaterasu in the circle of flames around them engulfing it in black fire. When the wave did not stop them they went all out as they bring out their trump card Susano'o. With Itachi's Susano'o red orange and Shisui's Susano'o green at the cost of their vision they stop the incoming attacks wave after wave blunting the mutants to a halt.

The medics consist of Karin, Misora and Miyuki hauled the wounded out of the battle line or even the deceased people as they were the ones who treat the badly injured. The three Yugure medics along with the other medic personnel haul other deceased and badly wounded soldiers away from the battle but even medics are targeted for assaults. Miyuki use Waterstyle Jutsu to form a defense line and created shadow clones as well, They use fire and wind jutsu to soften them up. Miyuki use Wind style: Great Breakthrough and Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb to create a firewall shield and a sea of flame in the ground. But the hordes of mutants were unstoppable and kept on coming she ordered Karin and Misora to go and get moving which the two replied and went to the aid stations. Miyuki hold her ground and then out of the blue. Her husband and son came to her aid. Borei and Nagato are here and ready with their Rinnegan eyes blazing. The father and son use plasma clones and created six of the two making it twelve and both of them are six paths technique. They unleashed their paths jutsus to lay heavy assault on the enemy. The Deva paths carved up and blow the mutants back 5 feet away and then use universal pull to lure them in stabbed them in the hearts and heads. The Asura paths used their robotic bodies arms and armour with multiple devices,weapons and armaments inside them and launched a barrage of missiles, explosive grenades and mines along with sharp weapons. The Human and Animal paths use their soul stealing powers and summoning various animals together. The animals were composed of rhinos, bulls, giant crabs, spiders, centipedes , dogs and pterodactyls along with bats, gators and gorillas altogether. The beasts had rinnegan eyes and chakra receivers in their bodies they then swarmed down upon the mutants beast vs mutant. The Preta and Naraka paths stood their ground as backup support using the absorption shield and hellfire flames to keep the mutants back from inflicting more casualties on the army.

The tide of battle was changed when the mutants decide to fall back and regroup themselves, they abandoned the beach areas and fall back to their stronghold.

(On late afternoon)

The humans conquered the first land and secured it driving the mutants away. They establish a foothold in the outlying area in the outskirts to guard just in case for their next operation. The Yugure members regroup back at the establish headquarters and plan the next assault.

"Alright we establish our base it's time we take out the stronghold or fortress." Borei said in a grim serious manner.

"Borei-kun? Do you know where the fortress is located?" his wife asked.

Borei nodded as he knows what's next "Its right there." he said pointing at the large silo reactor building.

Nagato observed it and said "That looks like a bunker and a reactor."

"How are we gonna get in that place?" he looked at his father.

"It's not gonna be easy going there because it's highly irradiated." he said in a grim manner.

 **Radiation in a nuclear reactor bunker? How are the Yugure members get in now as that place is highly contaminated and mutants are immune to the effects of radiation. How will they secure the Country this time. Tune in next time. Be a CREDIT TO TEAM guys!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter - 27: The Nuclear Reactor Bunker

 **Happy Valentines day everybody! This is the 27th chapter now and more than 9000 or close to 10,000 views thank you guys so much. I know it's not much many likes or follows but that's okay. Once again thank you guys for liking the story. Plenty more action to go and this time, this chapter is like heading to vault 87. To all of you Fallout fans and others and even TF2 thank you guys for being A CREDIT TO TEAM!**

 **Mnp1689: Nope Borei will never die, he will only die if he saves the world and/or fulfilled also his dream to save the world and others. There is a chance to that, but those chapters are still far away. Borei will protect anyone worthy and he would say 'never say die'. :D**

The Yugure and other members were shocked at what Borei had said.

"A Nuclear Reactor Bunker and Radiation?" Guren asked in shocked.

Borei nodded "Make no mistake of it. That place I saw up ahead is a Nuclear Reactor that was blown up before and it spreads thousands of radiation at an alarming rate."

"How can radiation spread like that beyond in a landscape Borei?" Itachi asked and Shisui was also curious.

Borei looked down and think upon details " Hmmmmmm." then looked up " It was cause by an explosion 10 times larger and the radioactive material spread throughout the air and atmosphere when it was release."

"Allow me to explain a scenario." He suggested and everyone nodded.

"Nuclear reactors create power supply of electricity to power machines and they do this by constructing buildings capable of powering nuclear energy that powers 10 times higher megawatts of electricity to plenty of machines at the same time. The Nuclear Reactor is build up to split Uranium atoms from water which supplies heat energy inside the reactor core and steam produces to funnel or to power on the turbine engines. Doing this process is always difficult because when working on the reactor you need to make sure the power doesn't drop or it does not overload otherwise it would cause a power surge and explode, Now a power surge will only happen when the reactor's personnel commits a flaw or reactor problems ensues. If there is lack of water supply or igniting the reactor directly rising the megawatt electricity to a greater scale it would cause a surge inside making it to erupt and overload the process. And when that happens it creates a huge explosion that tears the structure up and exposing a hundred times higher of radiation which can cause disease, cancer, illness and death when came into contact with it." Borei explains.

Everyone seems to nod at this and understood the details but let Borei continue to explain.

"In this case a huge nuclear explosion happen and the mutants were exposed to FEV or Forced Evolutionary Virus. It's a deadly strain of virus that transforms and mutates the people into mutants at the reactor. Some died and others survive or mutate which makes them immune to the atmosphere and other poisonous objects and things that affects them unlike us, since we lack those immunities what the mutants have." Borei explained further.

Ryota begins to ask Borei "So how are we gonna stop them if the mutants live in that headquarters?"

"There is no doubt thats the mutants base of operations going there in the entrance is suicide and I spotted the place was erupted where the explosion occurred and it has the highest concentration of Radiation in that area so going there in front is suicide and if we step in there we die. Simple as that." he said.

"If that's the case. How are we gonna go inside that place and stop them for good?" Utakata asked "Does Radiation really can kill a person in a matter of seconds?" He said,

Borei nodded "Yup. Make no mistake about radiation. It is one of the most incurable disease but it varies in every person. When a person is exposed to radiation, he or she would experience violent sickness like vomitting, nausea, and poison paralyzation. Like I said a person would experience cancer and illness it would affect our own perception senses and weakens our immunity. Its quite ironic for the mutants they are stronger, fitter but less intelligent than their past human lives. I feel sorry for these abominations exposed to FEV but they lost all their sense of humanity and kill those who stop them and now their race is killing more of us humans." Borei explained sadly.

The other members were sad what they had to do but it was the greater good to stop them from harming more others and anyone else.

Borei saw the understanding attitudes of his brethren and now decides to take action.

"Alright everyone, I know this is hard on us but in order a way for us to go inside that place is to find an alternative route inside the place. Look for any passage,tunnel or site that radiation levels are low and minor to minimum. Be careful when exposed to radiation it nulls your senses and the medics here will checkup on all of you if you are exposed to it. So gather a squad or yourselves and spread out. The main forces of the companies will hold a line in a bridgehead to keep the mutants at bay in the front center line while it's up to us to sneak in find an alternative way. The main force will keep them occupied while we sneak in deep behind enemy lines so we can bypass the radiation." Borei stood up "Good luck to you all and may Kami be with you!" the Yugure members bowed down and everyone went outside to prepare.

(Later)

Each of the members of Yugure mobilized in different directions around the country and search for an alternative entrance to the Nuclear Reactor. Borei and Miyuki along with the medics decide to stay behind and support the main front while its up to his son Nagato and the other Yugure members to go on the Search mission.

The Land of Mutants was a desolate wasteland, It was a desert biome filled with dead living organisms and sandstorms were always the weather. The group also encountered huge beasts composed of Radscorpions, bloatflies, giant roaches, giant mole rats, mutant patrols , Centaurs and the largest terrifying species of all the Deathclaws.

It was also a terrifying sight to see all these beasts in nature transforms them into mutants in man made nature ready to be aggressive to everything around it making the animal a whole new level of gruesomeness.

Clearly there were no humans living here and presumably everyone must be dead or mutated.

The Yugure group composing off Nagato, Zabuza, Haku, Pakura, Seiichi, Sasori, Shisui and Itachi look every way trying to look for an opening to the reactor but it was difficult.

They search through the rough terrain but no results. It was a harsh place but they keep on trying, the forces of Yugure and the two countries mist and sea were counting on them to do something to stop the mutant threat once and for all.

After the group killed a pack of radscorpions, a few bloatflies, 3 mutant patrols and 2 deathclaws they decide to rest for a bit in a rocky terrain and catch their breath.

"We've been searching for 3 hours and there is still no sign of an entrance." Zabuza said.

"Damn this heat is so exhausting and the air is humid as well. Was this what you always feel in your home village Pakura?" Haku asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah it was hot and humid but unlike in the hidden sand this one here is so radioactive." She said sitting down.

"About the radioactivity here, Where any of you exposed to it right now in your radioactive scanner devices?" Nagato asked.

The squad members nodded their head no and check their results so far.

Nagato nodded and decide to take a drink from his canteen water.

Itachi and Shisui were a little feet away and survey the landscape for openings.

They use their binoculars to transpond any sightings in their sights.

Shisui surveyed a cave nearby and said " Itachi, I spotted a cave 30 meters ahead." he said.

Itachi went to Shisui's direction as he survey using his binoculars "What do you see?" he asked.

"I see two mutants and a white deathclaw which is strange as well. The mutants look the same green and armour with weapons but the deathclaw is white and albino unlike a brown one altogether. They are in that cave entrance." Shisui explained.

"Alright I spotted them and heading back. Let's tell Nagato the news." Itachi said.

"Ok" Shisui replied.

The Uchiha prodigies approached the group and relay their reconnaissance.

"We spotted a cave entrance up ahead 30 meters and we assumed it might be the way to the reactor but we don't know if it's the way to it." Itachi said.

The group nodded.

"Okay are there enemies?" Nagato asked.

"I spotted 2 mutants and an Albino Deathclaw which is strange because Mutants only rely on each other as well as the Deathclaws rely only themselves." Shisui explained.

"Alright Let's check them out." Nagato stood up and and turned to his comrades "Let's get going." and everyone saddled up.

(At the entrance cave)

The Yugure squad arrived at the entrance opening and decide who goes in.

"Alright we are here. Shisui and Itachi come along inside with me we will check this place out first, the rest of you stay outside and on guard. No one gets in or out." Nagato said and he and the Uchiha prodigies went inside.

"Be on guard who knows what does guys can do." he said.

Itachi and Shisui nodded and they walk slowly towards the cave.

What the trio found was that the cave inside was filled with light and there was no radiation. But when they went inside they found the two mutants and the albino deathclaw. They were all turning their backs around. The three shinobis position themselves in a pile of rocks undetected ready to strike them but what happened next shock them.

"We know you are there, come on out and let us settle this between man and monster. I'm sure you had a good reason to come here prepared." A hoarse voice said to the hiding shinobis.

"Yeah, we expected you to come here and confront us but what you are doing is you don't have to use violence on us." one straight voice mutant said.

"So when we sensed you to come to our hideout we were prepared for you." the deep voice mutant said.

The three hiders decided to play along and let Nagato do the talking " We are looking for an entrance along this country." he said

"Oh, I know what you're looking for. Your heading to the nuclear reactor bunker." the hoarse voice said.

"You said to us there is no need for violence to be used upon." Nagato said again.

"You can count on us when we are taught to kill or take action if we decide to." The straight voice said.

"Fair enough. We are showing ourselves." Nagato signalled Itachi and Shisui it's okay to reveal.

Then the trio of hiders walk to the clearing and the monsters approached them.

The first mutant had black straight hair and black eyes and was wearing light armour.

The second mutant had black medium length hair and also black eyes and was wearing heavy armour.

The Deathclaw was white and albino with horns spread forward up and stood about 13 feet tall and had red eyes and 12 inch long razor sharp claws and was hunchback but very agile like a giant white raptor lizard with long nails.

"I am Riichi Uchiha"The straight hair mutant said activating his sharingan.

"I am Gorou Uchiha" The medium length hair mutant said activating his sharingan.

"And I am Yatsumeunagi the Albino Alpha Male Deathclaw." The white beast said.

The trio were shocked because not only there was a talking Deathclaw but now they discovered new Uchihas bearing the name and the sharingan to reveal.

"Whoa! I heard about you Gorou and Riichi, You were one of the Uchihas during the 2nd ninja war who supposedly gone missing and no one ever noticed or reported about your whereabouts and status." Shisui said as he recalls.

"That's right, out of all the Uchihas, we are the only ones who ever fled here to Mutant Country." Riichi said.

"Back then we were outcasts and unlike the other Uchihas common traits we were never arrogant or even fell upon the clan's curse. So after the battle or during at that time of the second ninja war we fled after we were reported missing and we faked our deaths. The clan hated us because we were not much prodigies and at that time they only care about power." Gorou said.

"My cousin Gorou and I found this place after we trek the borders of the mist and went all the way here. Back then there no mutants but what you see now is that its a wasteland and every human seen on sight is killed or turned into a radiation turned us just like them but amazingly we still retain our own humanities and our own longevity of prolonging our lives increased because we are still the same on the day we were turned into mutants." Riichi said sadly.

Itachi nodded the info "I see, We are Uchiha's as well and we also have sharingan. I am Itachi Uchiha and this one here is Shisui Uchiha." Itachi said and explained his details.

"I'm quite surprise at this its been more than 80 years now since we stayed here and we rarely heard anything about our clan of course." Gorou said "Is our clan still alive?" he asked

Shisui sadly explained the tragedy and downfall of the clan of what happened to it because the Uchiha clan was planning a revolution to take over the village and how they were attacked by ninetales controlled by a man named 'Madara Uchiha' and the Uchiha clan was put in a surveillance and how he and Itachi put their efforts to stop the clan from revolting but ended up as a failure.

Riichi and Gorou were shocked at this news as they heard Itachi explained all his efforts had failed and also the Ressurrection of Shisui and their powers.

Nagato stepped in next revealing his Rinnegan to the mutant Uchihas which made them shocked as well as showing no lies in their eyes. Nagato also explained how his father and his organization went in saved the life of Shisui and recruited Itachi and Shisui at the same time as well as not all of the Uchiha clan is killed but only few are left.

"Alright you got our attention and I suppose you and your human friends want to help securing this island?" Riichi said.

Nagato, Itachi and Shisui nodded.

"Okay kid, bring your dad and along your other superiors and we will explain all the details here in the island as well as the history." Gorou said.

Nagato nodded and signalled to the Yugure outside its all good and they request Borei to come at their position.

Sasori set up a teleporter exit and signalled Borei to head over.

Borei arrived along with his wife Miyuki and went to introduce themselves to The Uchiha Mutants and the Albino Alpha Deathclaw.

As the teams exchange greetings and understandings they began to get down to business.

Borei told them about their organization while the mutants told their stories and the deathclaw told his tale how he was brought up and trained as well as fighting alongside with the Uchiha mutants.

Borei understood them and treat them as equal despite the differences.

"Alright the only other way to the reactor is an underground passageway in a vault bunker door to the back side because there is minor radiation there unlike the front. Security there is still tight because even though the humans are attacking, mutants are smart to defend and reconcentrate their forces as reserves." Riichi explained.

"Not only mutants are inside the place but also my Deathclaw brethren. Alphas can command deathclaw subordinates because Deathclaw species rarely attack their own kin because they protect themselves each other as brothers and sisters. Alphas always keeps the subordinates in line. The mutants inside have trapped them and caged them up, they killed them for our prized hides,claws and armour. If we can get inside there and release them I can command them to focus on destroying the base and cause a diversion." Yatsumeunagi explained.

"If we can get inside the main chamber of the control center in the interior room that's where the leader is. The leader's name is Jigoku, That abomination is the mastermind of infecting all of us into what we are now. If we take that bastard out the mutant army will stand down because since most of them are controlled by Jigoku and take him out of the equation they will be leaderless and someone else would take care of the mindless mutants." Gorou said.

"Alright anything else?" Borei asked.

"Just spare as many of my brethren as you can, I know they were turned to mindless monsters when that bastard turned us into, but that doesn't mean we kill everyone in cold blood."Riichi said.

Borei understood the limits of mercy and said "Very well, I trust that you two would be able to control the remaining ones and make them proper and control again won't you?"

Riichi and Gorou nodded "You can count on us we got powerful genjutsu ready to cast on them." Gorou said.

"Powerful ones like Tsukiyomi and Kotoamatsukami?" Itachi asked.

"Close enough. We both got Tsukiyomi but we don't have Kotoamatsukami." Riichi said.

"How powerful is Jigoku?" Borei asks.

"He is an Ancient behemoth, A powerful abomination and monstrosity. He is ruthless and a super radioactive mutant. Be wary when we engage him inside." Yatsumeunagi.

"Alright so lets plan something out then." Borei said.

"Sure. We will split up into two groups. One group will be a diversion to the deathclaws the other group head to the interior office and silence that monster." Gorou said.

"Very well. So who wants to go in this time." Borei said.

"Me and your son will go to the Deathclaws and cause a ruckus and buy you time to get inside." Yatsumeunagi said.

"Alright then I guess all of us will sneak in during the diversion and into the interior office to face Jigoku." Borei said "Very well then. I'm counting on you son." he looked to his son with admiration.

"You can count on me dad." Nagato smiled

"We will attack at dusk. Because mutants are more aggressive to the day and rarely come out at night." Riichi said and everyone agreed.

(At Dusk)

The team arrived at the back door entrance and it was lightly guarded probably because most of the mutant force are engaging in the front and the plan goes ahead of schedule.

The sight of the nuclear reactor was a destroyed building with so much radioactive rubble in the frontside of the area reaching a hundred meters away. Mutants pour out on the radiation holes and debris as they kept on mobilizing to the front.

The Yugure team had all had their radiation suits on and gas filter masks at the ready.

Nagato and the albino deathclaw Yatsumeunagi snuck inside the compound and into the Deathclaw prison bay. The two formed a bond despite their differences as human and monster. Yatsumeunagi saw Nagato as a good friend who understood him not a monster but an equal. Nagato saw the same with the Albino Deathclaw.

The two acted like a warden and prisoner to head over that place in a plan to free the trapped deathclaws.

The two saw the doors and opened them and saw 4 mutant guards in the bay.

"Ah new Deathclaw!"

"We got another one."

"Put him inside."

The 4 mutants did not know that Yatsumeunagi was pretending to be cuff into chains by a disguised mutant Nagato.

"Need help to subdue him." Disguised-mutant Nagato said.

The 4 mutants approach to the duo and then as the first two mutant guards were about to restrained Yatsumeunagi, The albino Deathclaw was loose.

The Albino Deathclaw escaped his fake cuff chains and slammed the first mutant.

"Lookout he is loose!" Disguised mutant Nagato said

The Albino Deathclaw grab the two other guards startling the fourth and smacked the two mutant guards each other.

"He will tear us all apart! I'll get him!" then Disguised Nagato threw a plasma spear right at the first slammed mutant right in the skull.

The fourth guard mutant ran to sound the alarm but the Albino Deathclaw use his grapple chain and grabbed the fourth one and dragged him back sending him flying to the air and slammed him to the ground killing it instantly.

The mutant guards are dead and the path is clear.

"That was too easy." Nagato said.

"Indeed it was. I'll take care of the deathclaws, radio our comrades of the next phase of the plan." Yatsumeunagi suggested.

"Alright." Nagato replied.

Yatsumeunagi talked in his deathclaw-human tongue language to start making a ruckus and tell them kill enemy mutants.

The Deathclaws are riled up and stand frenzied ready. They howled, roar and gave war cries and they all broke free!

Yatsumeunagi went back to Nagato and grabbed him and put him in his back.

"Let's get wild!" Yatsumeunagi smiled in a sick grin as he and Nagato joined the inside riot.

"I thought you never asked." Nagato said as he ride the albino deathclaw's back.

The fight inside was gonna get messy!

(Outside)

The Yugure team and Uchiha mutants saw the ruckus and alarm went off

"That's the signal! Let's move out!" Riichi said and they all took off.

(Inside the Reactor Compound)

The carnage was devastating The pack of deathclaws went all out ot the mutants. Normals,Alphas, young, babies and even Matriarchs tore the mutants into pieces.

The albino deathclaw along with Nagato, ordered them to locked the compound down as it was the plan to finish the mutant tyranny off.

The Yugure team went inside the base undetected and took positions in the rooftops in the interior office.

(Interior Office)

Jigoku was an ancient behemoth mutant but with several mutations in his body. He was armed with metal armour, a metal club and not only that he had tentacles like a centaur and his hands and arms were like a deathclaw plus he had a tail like a radscorpion , fur with Yao guai , legs like a giant Brahmin and semi wings like a bloatfly plus, his breastplate was filled with skulls and remains wearing it like gauntlets or greaves and necklaces making him a mutant king.

Jigoku ordered to contain the beasts but before he can relay more information to his mutant subordinates an explosion tore off the wall and projectiles shot up and killed all his subordinates around him.

"GRRRRRRR! HUMANS WILL NOT STOP ME!" Jigoku yells

The Ancient Behemoth Hybrid rush towards them but the Yugure members scattered and then Borei launched an Almighty Push attack that repelled him back.

The Behemoth Hybrid got to his feet and then slammed the ground below him and rain down rubble and debris on the attackers.

Zabuza leapt up and down the boulders and rubble raining down on him. Haku and Pakura used Scorch and Ice style shield domes to protect themselves. Miyuki used Earth Style: Mud dome as defense, Seiichi flew all over the place and dodge the debris. Sasori was out of range. The Uchiha prodigies and mutants began to plan to use their Mangekyou Sharingans on the behemoth hybrid.

As the boulders stop raining. Zabuza use his executioner's blade and carved the legs but it was to solid and sturdy. Haku launched Ice spikes at the arms but they were solid as well. Pakura used Scorching Spheres to soften the target but it had little effect.

The Behemoth Hybrid got up and then use his radscorpion tail to attack Borei and poison him but Borei dodge the incoming strike pulled out his scythe and sliced it when it contacted the wall.

Jigoku screamed that his tail was sliced out but he was still full of energy. He grab something in his back and threw Big flaming boulders!

He threw the boulders at the other adversaries but again they dodge them.

The Behemoth opened his mouth and spit up radioactive sludge at the targets!

Borei immediately got up and use his Preta path abilities to absorb the incoming green sludge making it disappear.

Frustratingly, Jigoku then use his club to smash Borei down he raised his club high but before he brings it down he was stabbed in the skull by Borei's son Nagato and then another events happen.

Before Jigoku could swat Nagato away he was stabbed by two Susano'os created by Itachi and Shisui they use their swords and pierced its hard armour and shattering it and pierce both left and right shoulders disabling the hands.

"You got nowhere else to run you monster!" Nagato said.

"PUNY HUMANS! YOU ARE ANTS IN MY BOOT AND WEAKLINGS! YOU ARE INFERIOR TO US!" Jigoku yell.

"I've had enough of him. Shall we shut him up." Nagato said calmly to the Uchihas.

They nodded

"With pleasure."

"Very well."

They said and the four Uchiha's eye bleeds and they all said "AMATERASU!"

Nagato leapt up away from the black flames and incinerated Jigoku bringing him down once and for all melting him with nothing left.

With the leader down, The battle was over and the remaining mutants were in disarray. Mutant Country is finally safe.

 **There you have it guys, next chapter is gonna be about Nagato and Yatsumeunagi the albino Deathclaw. To all of you Percy/Naruto,Fallout and TF2 fans happy valentines day once more! More action will soon to come!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter - 28: Nagato the Deathclaw Tamer

 **So the battle with mutants has come to an end. Nagato befriended A deathclaw and the next action is about to unwrapped.10,000+ views already! Hot damn! Leave your comments and ideas once more guys. This is one now, is a parody/remix of the 'Rabid Heavy Taming Engineer' by Crash Maul.**

The battle came to an end with Jigoku defeated the mutants were in disarray. Riichi and Gorou controlled the situation and use the hightower to contact everyone.

"Mutant Leader is killed!"

"All mutants withdraw!"

They all said full retreat and the entire mutant attack force attacking the Mist and Sea forces abandoned and run.

The Sea and Mist forces won and shouted Hooray!

"We did it"

"Yeah!"

"It's finally over!"

"No worries!"

"Hahaha! Look at them run!"

They were happy the fight is done.

With the two Uchiha mutants and the Yugure they decide to settle things right.

"With Jigoku gone, We can control the country and work on containment here. I'm glad you spared a lot of us mutants even though not all of them are like us, controlled, humane and focused even what we once were as human." Riichi said.

"Of course, I'm glad you still might be able to save them. The cost of few to save many more." Borei smiled.

"Yup, and if ever you want or assistance" Gorou said looking at The Uchiha prodigies and the Sorachi Father and son "We will be there." He said in calm smile.

"Sure." Shisui held out his hand and Gorou shook it.

With the score settled the Yugure members left, Sasori placed a teleporter in the ground and every member went back to base.

The Yugure relayed the mission to the forces and its now over. After a day of fighting, incredibly the operation was a success, and no more mutants would threaten the Land of Water once more.

Yatsumeunagi the Albino Deathclaw decides to follow Nagato. Nagato accepted him and is now his summon, The other deathclaws can live in peace and will always be territorial. Some mutant creatures really are just like the ordinary ones regardless of differences. Yatsumeunagi's Deathclaw brethren will remain unharmed and will call upon Nagato's aid whenever he needs them as well as the leader.

The Yugure Organization and the Sea/Mist forces withdraw the Mutant Country and head back for home. The forces suffered 38% of their losses most casualties and injuries from the first wave and the minor wounded in the 2nd wave of forces but incredibly the stood up against the enemy.

(One Day Later)

The forces arrived at the mist harbour and the citizens of the mist as well as the Mizukage Mei Terumi, greeted them back in open arms. The men and women who fought for the battle feel finally relieved. As usual The Yugure leader relayed everything to the Mizukage.

(Mizukage's Tower)

Borei, Miyuki and Nagato Sorachi were in the Mizukage's tower and they were the ones who would explain all the details as the rest of the Yugure were tired and exhausted from the trip and let them have their rest before they could go for more missions.

"It's good to see you all three again." Mei Terumi said.

"The same to you miss Mei." Borei replied with his smile.

"So the reports that you went to Mutant Country took care of the mutants and really put an end to their threat is true." Mei said reviewing the reports.

Borei nodded "Absolutely also the mutant aged Uchiha's Riichi and Gorou will contain the country furthermore and will unify the mutants into a better society or better way of living instead of living in fear,violence or even in act of war." he explained.

Mei nodded at his words "Very well. That is good news about the intel about them. Job well done." then she looked serious. " Now onto other matters. We have received reports that our mutagen containers that our scientists began to examine it was robbed."

The three widen their eyes at this news. Who could steal precious cargo from their country?

"Do you know who they are?" Miyuki asked first.

Mei replied "It was the hidden cloud."

Nagato widened his eyes and asked " What happened ?"

Mei sat down and close her eyes and think back on the event. " The scientists were working on the project how to process the mutagen and their lab was under attack by hidden cloud shinobi. I sent my forces to repel the attackers but the cloud were persistent and we took on casualties. The scientists are still alive. But the cloud shinobi overrun the guards protecting them and killed almost everyone."

The Sorachi family were shocked but composed. "Are they still holding out their positions?" Miyuki asked.

Mei nodded "Mmhmm. They still are, but according to reports the enemy killed almost all the guards stationed there and need help at once. We cannot allow a war to breakout between two great nations. Since the cloud attacked us first, we will have to kill all of them, no witnesses. They killed our shinobis in cold blood, so we will have to silence them." She said in a cold glare looking down and a serious expression.

The Sorachi family nodded at the Mizukage's words.

"Alright, We will take care of them. Retrieve back the stolen cargo and leave no witnesses behind." Borei said.

"If there are wounded and dead, tend to them okay." Mei said.

"You can count on us." Nagato said.

Borei then got up from his seat and said "My Yugure forces are still exhausted from the trip and had earned their rest. So it will just us Sorachi to take care of this."

Mei nodded "Alright. Go forth then."

Then the family bowed to the Mizukage and said farewell. The Sorachi family consisting of Borei, Miyuki and their son Nagato are on their own.

(At the Scientist facility - northeastern island)

The Sorachi family went to the northeastern site, where the facility was located and when they arrived in shore they saw the battle taking place.

"Alright let's get moving." Borei said and his family followed him stand and ready as they move to the location.

In the battle of the 2facilties was in a carnage. The hidden cloud shinobi were black and white strapped vest uniformed ninjas, They were varying from different natives like white and black. They were using lightning style jutsus and not only that they had the upper hand on the battlefield they were literally killing the mist shinobi trying to retrieve the intel back.

"The enemy has taken the cargo." a female mist ninja said in hiding.

The cloud shinobi wearing a helmet fired a rocket from his bazooka and blow a mist shinobi to bits.

A sniper mist shinobi trying to snipe the intel carrying ski cap cloud shinobi was shot killed by the sniper cloud shinobi.

"Awwwww so close." the ski cap cloud shinobi said taunting.

"Hahahaha!" followed by the laugh of the cloud shinobi sniper as he shots the shooter.

A mist shinobi running through the roofs was using Water Style: Water Spears was cut to shreds and fell down to the canal below.

A mist spy disguised as an enemy sneak forward to an enemy cloud shinobi preparing to silence him was backstabbed by the cloud spy instead and died.

An engineer cloud shinobi prepared a sentry on the 2nd floor battlements and once the sentry was prepared it shot bullets and send a mist carrying bazooka shinobi flying to the wall splattered.

"Help!" a mist shinobi said. He was taking cover in a pile of crates along with 2 other mist shinobis.

Just when all seems lost. Nagato arrived to the scene wrapped up and ready. He was wearing an Anger hood veil and dark glasses concealing his Rinnegan eyes plus the Yugure dark camouflage cloak approached the doorway outside battlements right next to the covering survivors.

"Thank goodness you made it." a mist shinobi said.

Nagato smiled and replied "Leave this to me I can handle them myself." he said.

"You ain't doing this right." The engineer cloud shinobi said.

"This guy is kidding him only us and look at him he's a kid." The bazooka cloud shinobi said in a chuckle

"Mmhmm " A black masked cloud shinobi said nodding in understanding.

The spy cloud shinobi tell the big man carrying big shurikens enhanced with lightning he is gonna sneak in behind and the big man nodded.

Nagato smiled wickedly underneath his hood and veil.

(Flashback)

Before the Sorachi family arrived they were in conversation.

"I want to take them myself Dad." Nagato said.

"Are you sure you're up to this challenge Son?" Borei asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to make this mission a big hit and you can see I did it because you always go into solo missions, so I calculate I can do this." Nagato said in a determination.

Without any arguing Borei look at his wife saying ' give the mission to him let's watch our own pride and joy handle himself.' Miyuki said mentally to her husband. Then Borei sighed and look back at his son "Alright then, me and your mother will watch the battle then. Good Hunting son." he said as he cheers him on.

"Thanks dad." Nagato thanked his father and hugged him as he readies himself.

(Flashback ends)

Nagato held up Brahmin steak which were the favourite meat for Deathclaws and his companion Yatsumeunagi loves Brahmin Steak A LOT.

Yatsumeunagi the albino deathclaw growled menacingly as he approach outside to the doorway where Nagato was, The mist shinobi were cowering in fear in the crates were scared as they saw a deathclaw passing by them. Yatsumeunagi appeared with his own Rinnegan eyes in his eyeballs, and his claws, teeth, nails and armour sharpened and ready.

The albino Deathclaw sniff in the air and suddenly punched a figure behind him and it was the cloud shinobi spy in hiding and his head was torn off from the sharpened claw when Yatsumeunagi punch him and his head was on his hand looking up like a choked moron and the remainder body fell down and so was his head as the albino deathclaw retract his fist.

Yatsumeunagi saw the steak in Nagato's hand and attempt to grab it as Nagato would feed him but Nagato said ' no not yet' and Yatsumeunagi back down. Nagato pointed his finger to the enemy. The message to the albino deathclaw was clear 'GO GET THEM!' he ordered.

"GRRRR! GRRAAA! GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!" The Albino deathclaw was loose and attacks the enemy!

Yatsumeunagi run with his two legs and head straight for the two adversaries. The masked cloud shinobi tapped the Helmet cloud shinobi 'look out!' and he reacted launching a rocket at point blank range creating an explosion but as he tries to see if he killed it the Deathclaw emerge unscathed.

"GRRRAAAAAAAHHHH!" the albino Deathclaw leaped into the air and punched the helmet shinobi to the torso plunging it front to back.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" the Helmet cloud shinobi screamed and he was plunged deep inside his torso ripping it inside out and he slipped down dead. The axe wielding masked cloud shinobi was next, the Deathclaw leaped up and try to plunge him but the masked cloud shinobi dodge the last second and slashed his axe to chop the deathclaw's head but it did not work and his axe was broken turning it into a wooden stick with a giant nail and he was surprised. The Deathclaw clawed the masked shinobi's face and ripped it's flesh to the skull while still wearing the mask and now slumped dead.

The big man was next! The heavy threw lightning enhanced shurikens at Yatsumeunagi but the deathclaw dodge them running in one direction in one entrance. As the heavy shoots a lightning enhanced shuriken to the other door he was one he fired and stopped showing it was a female cloud kunoichi covered herself from the attack.

"UGGHHH! What the he-!" she was cut off.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" the big man was torn to pieces and dropped his heavy shurikens to the ground as he was ripped apart and the cloud kunoichi saw it and backed away slowly while in shocked.

After the Heavy was dead, Yatsumeunagi got himself back up and before he could go inside the facility he was shot by the sentry's bullets.

"Hahahahaha-" The cloud engineer was laughing but he was cut off when the albino deathclaw threw the heavy shurikens from the dead heavy at the sentry. The sentry twisted 360 degrees on impact and it went down to the ground.

"Dammit!" The engineer said and he saw that Nagato was there watching like it's just an ordinary day. He then got help as a cannon wielding black cloud shinobi was there at his side and he readies his crossbow.

Yatsumeunagi was following the kunoichi and then saw she called out to her teammates.

"We gotta stop that thing!" she said. It was 5 against 1.

With Nagato however his thoughts were interrupted by the incoming engineer and his teammate.

"There going to bury what's left of you in a soup can!" the black guy said and shot his weapon with enhanced lightning style.

Smiling at this, Nagato reached up to his pistol in his right arm and then shoot the cannonball and send it right back to the black guy smashing him in the head and shocking him and the last second blowing up tearing him to gore and the engineer yelled as he was sent backwards by the explosion.

The engineer saw that Nagato was good as he twirl his pistol that he is confident.

"I'm gonna blow that dumb look right over your stupid face." The engineer said angrily then another heavy man and supporter came in to his side.

"Bring it on Asshole!" he taunted with a smirk

The engineer charged in along with his comrades and gave a war cry "HAAAAHHHH!"

With Yatsumeunagi, he was faring well despite being surrounded. The kunoichi followed by a robed man wearing a hood and veil attack with lightning style : lightning arrows to barrage Yatsumeunagi at the same time a Pyromancer and Bazooka man attack him as well. The albino deathclaw killed the pyromancer first and as the bazooka man use his rocket launcher he was grabbed and lift up.

"Need some help here!" he said he then screamed and landed on the two cloud ninjas using range lightning jutsu.

A cloud spy rode on the back off Yatsumeunagi and use his kunai infused with lightning style to try and stab him but it would not budge or penetrate his armour. Annoyed at this The albino deathclaw grab the spy from the back and slammed him to the floor with the head on the other side.

(Below)

Nettora the wraith wizard was reading in a chair and he saw a cloud spy head in the ceiling but first shrug it off went back to reading but then got shocked and said "What the?!"

(Back To the Deathclaw)

Yatsumeunagi punctured the kunoichi in the torso and left her bleeding to death as she felt the pain of the sharp claws.

Another figure step up it was a black dude with messy gangsta hair and armed with a katana and a black kabuto helmet tell the deathclaw 'come and get me!'.

The Albino Deathclaw rush to the target and then the samurai man use his lightning blade katana to strike the deathclaw in the left arm, it had little effect which stopped Yatsumeunagi for a moment.

"Haha!" the demoknight did a 360 to slice the enemy with his moves but the albino deathclaw block the second attack and headbutted the samurai making his helmet fell off. The Albino Deathclaw then grabbed the Samurai in the head and snap him off.

"Aaahhhhhhh" the Deathclaw bend the samurai's body backwards and as the victim scream he grabbed the head and pull it off seeing a headless bent over moron. Yatsumeunagi then leaped off to the basement.

With Nagato he took cover in a barrel and incoming lightning enhanced shurikens from the bald big heavy. He touch the wind with his finger and aimed a shot in the corner bouncing the bullet off stopping the big man from his barrage of assault with the little distraction Nagato leapt off the barrel and use his pistol to shoot the bastard in the head shutting him up.

He then turn towards the remaining two and target his pistol to two of them but they dodge. The Engineer fired an arrow to Nagato but he ducked and threw a flashbang at the target blinding their vision and when their senses come back again they saw Nagato disappear.

"That just ain't right!" the engineer said.

"Where are you?" the supporter said as the two look for him.

Nagato was hiding inside the entrance away from sight and he reloads his pistol in a fresh new magazine. He also hears a transmission.

"I have taken the cargo!" Yatsumeunagi said in the radio. Nagato smiled as he finish reloads his weapon.

Yatsumeunagi just mutilated 4 cloud shinobi in the cargo room. He killed a female supporter medic shinobi, another masked shinobi, a female cloud spy and then right now he just grab the deceased female engineer and rip off two parts of her body splitting her into two as earlier he destroyed her sentry. As he finishes splitting her into two parts, he rushed outside passing the dead femspy. Another lightning attacker block the doorway but the albino deathclaw punctured him in the torso inside out dropping him dead.

The cloud sniper was frustrated because he could not find Nagato in his scope as he was about to rant he yelled and saw the ski cap runner shinobi was sleeping. He slapped him to wake up.

"Get moving!" the sniper said shaking the sleeper.

"Alright! Alright! " then the runner runs to the cargo room.

But he saw 4 cloud shinobis were blocking the albino deathclaw from getting out.

"Keep pushing!" a Heavy said.

"Yeah!" said a black dude.

The albino Deathclaw got free and went rage! His eyes turn into sea green flames and held out his right hand and use a mega enhanced punch to the one in front of him. He punched a pyromancer masked guy and his head was flown out from his body, that's when the other heads from his teammates behind him that their heads were also flown back to the back bodies. The pyro's head went to the black dude, the black dudes head went to the female medic and the female medic went to the big man heavy and the heavy's head was splattered in the wall and the 4 bodies tumble down like a domino.

The ski cap cloud runner saw the terrifying sight and the Deathclaw turned his head towards him giving a growl.

"Aahh ! Running!" he said running like a girl.

With the sniper he saw Nagato in his scope and prepares to fire him "Nothing personal." he said slowly. But his focus was interrupted by the ski cap runner.

"Yo! Incoming man!" he said as he shakes the sniper's rifle.

Nagato sneak up behind the two men from behind and decide to sneak attack them he grab the supporters backpack shoving the medical supplies away. The two cloud shinobi then use their weapons to shoot him at same interval but Nagato dodged them and then shoot the first man as the second shields himself. The first man shoots tiny syringes to Nagato which made him drop his pistol but he was taken out as he fell down and grab the second man's crossbow straight to the canal. The engineer held out his wrench, charges in. As Nagato removed the syringes in his fingers he then felt in slow motion the engineer is gonna slam him. He ducked and dodge the incoming slams.

"I'm gonna lay you out!" the engineer said.

"Is that all you got moron!" Nagato taunted.

The engineer fell for the taunt and then let his feelings got in the way that's when Nagato decides to counterattack he punch him with the left and a right but as he went for a third the engineer grab him and threw him to the ground but Nagato got up. Nagato saw the incoming slam from his wrench to slam on the ground and Nagato kicked him in the shoulders and then jump kicked him with two legs sending the engineer back.

The engineer went for the pistol but Nagato grabbed him and slammed him to the wall kicking his nuts, punching his face three times and kicking him in the abdomen torso leaving him bleeding heavily.

Nagato composed himself went to grab his pistol back.

The Sniper was pissed off from the runner because he was shaking.

"Piss off bighead!" he pushed him down. He then turns his scope to Nagato and said "Look here, You're all done!" as he fires the shot, the bullet ricocheted and went to the ski cap cloud runner right in the head knocking him down. He wondered how did his rifle get bent?!

"GRRAAAAAA!" Yatsumeunagi growled at him nearby to his left. That's when the sniper knew he's fucked!

Yatsumeunagi killed the sniper off screen ripping him off to pieces.

The engineer had blood in his mouth and coughed he then saw Nagato pointing the gun at him, This was it, despite his battered form he is dead. Nagato shot him in the head ending him for good.

Yatsumeunagi came back with the two Mutagen cargo in his right arm and Nagato decided to hand the Brahmin steak to him which the deathclaw munch happily. Yummy!

Nagato took the cargo into his hands as he and Yatsumeunagi turn to leave and return it. The cowering mist ninja were shocked at the display.

(With Nagato's Parents)

The two can say they were happy with their son as he was a powerful shinobi proving his skills were powerful when they were watching him at the cliffside.

"Well done son. You did it." Borei said with happiness.

"That's my Nagato. Me and your father are proud of you." she said in a sweet calm voice and hugged her husband tight in return hugs her tight back.

 **There you have it folks. Nettora is the Merasmus. And the 2facilities is 2fort! Hehehehehehehe! TF2 is awesome and combine that with Naruto, there were so few off the crossovers but that's okay. Nagato and his Deathclaw companion Yatsumeunagi save the day! His parents are proud and that was some good action! More actions will be up and more crossovers leave your ideas once again guys! Stay tune for another chapter!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter - 29: Attack of the Deep Sea Kraken

 **Woooeeeeee! That was a nice chapter back there, now it's time for a sea adventure guys. For you Pirates of the Caribbean fans, this event will now take place in the ocean waters. I'm also trying to create lots of OC's and enemies and sooner or later make a big chapter where all of the antagonists fight once more. It reminds of that TV series regular show because that episode 'Exit 9b' was really funny and the antagonists came up in the freeway portal along with the cool action taking place on that episode and not only that it was an all out battle. Once again I never own anything and all the shows, TV series, Games, movies, and novels belong to their respective creators and owners. Now on with the show. Leave your comments and ideas once again Ladies and Gentlemen.**

After the battle of the 2facilities the Sorachi family went back to the Mizukage and reported that it was done. The remaining survivors guarding the facility consisting of wounded and dead were taken back to regroup and another force would relieve and take their places once more. Nagato, Borei and Miyuki explained all the details how they handled the mission to Miss Terumi and she was happy to say that it went great and relieved that the 2facilities area was still intact along with the scientists. Miss Terumi dismissed the family and the family went back to Sea Country on which the other Yugure members were relaxing after a long day. Things were fine and okay for now.

(1 week later in the open ocean)

A fishing boat in the middle of the sea were fishing out for food supply to the sea country were enjoying the day under the sun. The sea was also calm as of the moment and the weather was fine altogether.

"Another day in the ocean!" Ohyo said as he fished his line to the sea water.

"Yeah! I hope this time there's gonna be big ones this month." said Nijimi.

The two fishermen were in a motorboat while Doshaburi was in the mainland as of the moment because he was the cart delivery boy and Ohyo and Nijimi were the ones who knew the ocean sea better.

The two fishermen were also seeing ships coming in and out away from the harbour because destroyers guard the islands and the waters in every security. The two were passed by a destroyer sailing towards the more open horizon and as the two got a lot of fish from their motorboat they saw the destroyer # 7 been attacked by a giant Octopus with long tentacles coming out of the water and the tentacles swooped in and started to destroy the destroyer.

As the two fishermen saw the incident the were wide eyed and shocked.

"What in the world is that?" Ohyo said as he drop his fishing line.

"It can't be! I thought it's a myth!" Nijimi said as he lowers his fishing line.

The monster use it's tentacles and grabbed every person on the ship and destroying parts of it around it and the persons were in the air grabbed by the tentacles were screaming help and get them off as they were flailing and struggling to get free. The navy personnel tried fighting back with their weapons and jutsus but the beast was too strong and resilient and everyone was affected.

"What do you mean it's a myth?" Ohyo asked confusingly.

"A Giant Octopus or squid like creature that attacks boats and huge ships that thing is a deep sea kraken!" Nijimi said wide eyed.

"No kidding? Is that for real!" Ohyo said.

"Yeah! No doubt about it either! The Kraken was a deep sea dweller who lives in the deepest parts of the sea and oceans and rarely attacks big ships or prey. some people say a sea monster but legend has it that Kraken's rarely come up in the pitch black darkness of the depths and attack anything big that stands in their way ." Nijimi said explaining.

This was now serious "Oh man what are we gonna do?" Ohyo asked.

"Quick! Take a picture and I'll use a video camera to capture this. It's rare footage for anyone to see a legend like this and this one is real!" Nijimi said.

"Is this a good idea?" Ohyo said and looking at the kraken attacking the destroyer.

"Of course! With this proof and images we can show it to the leader, he will know what to do." Nijimi said.

"Okay, but let's keep our distance, I don't wanna die eaten up by a Sea Monster!" Ohyo said taking photos.

"Hehehehehe, Don't worry we're not gonna die." Nijimi said taking a video on the attack.

The now identified deep sea Kraken now continue to wreak havoc on Destroyer 7 and the crews were desperate on how to deal with this adversary, before they could react, Two larger tentacles appeared out in the right side of the ship and then fell down like a domino tower with the men underneath it.

"Abandon ship!" the captain said and everyone that was unharmed or less unaffected get to the lifeboats and get out!

The tentacles fell down and smashed everything and then split the destroyer apart in two some of the men already got to the boats and went down others got trapped and slide down to the split boat and into the Kraken's maw while others jump away to safety, overall only 8 boats were intact and about 110 people out of 250 including the captain got out of the destruction alive.

"Fall back to the harbour! Get out of here!" he ordered and the remainder of his men mushed and plowed forward to the direction and they stick together not looking back.

Ohyo and Nijimi also didn't waste time and started their rowboat and head back to the harbour to warn everyone about the news!

(Sea Country Harbour)

Doshaburi was sitting and relaxing in a restaurant and food bar where it was right next to the docks along with his caravan. He was waiting outside after he finished eating a meal and started to look for his two teammates. No sooner he saw them and was quite surprise they were running towards him.

"I'm glad you two are back what's going on?" Doshaburi asked.

"No time to explain right now! We got another situation and we got more news as well we need to get to Borei as quick as possible!" Nijimi said in a fast pace.

"Yeah it's something big and serious and it's an emergency!" Ohyo added.

Doshaburi sighed and nodded "Alright let's go!" the three then mounted up in the caravan and Doshaburi ordered the horses to hightail faster to the Yugure Organization's HQ.

(Yugure HQ)

Everyone was gathering together in the HQ and was having their free time. Sasori was building other machines. Ryota, Jujihoka and Seiichi were practicing their Dark bird powers. Nagato, Isaribi, Yukimaru , Chojuro, Guren and Gozu were watching a movie. Haku and Pakura were in another room having their alone time. Zabuza was reading a magazine. Misora, Karin and Miyuki were reading novels. Utakata was practicing jutsus with his student Hotaru. Yagura was meditating in his room. Itachi and Shisui were playing Shogi and Borei was in his office surveying the reports and situations.

The main door of the HQ was open by Nijimi as he and his teammates went in.

"Hey Nijimi, great to see you again." Zabuza said as he was the one who saw him in the front and he lowers his magazine down.

"Hey Zabuza great to see you too. I got emergency news right now." Nijimi said panting "Where is Borei?" he said.

"Office." Zabuza said pointing at the left side.

The trio rush in to Borei and explain the news. Borei was scanning reports and writing paperwork in his desk and his office door opens revealing the trio going inside.

Borei looked up "Ah, Nijimi. What can I do for you?" Borei asked.

Nijimi looked at Borei with a serious look in his face and said " We got a huge problem at the sea Borei."

Borei was wide eyed and calmed but allowed Nijimi to explain " What happened?" Borei asked.

Nijimi explained the details in the open waters and Borei sounded a meeting to the group.

15 minutes later the Yugure organization gather themselves in a round table and began to discuss the situation going on right now.

"It looks like we have another situation in our hands and this time it's an attack of our ships and the enemy is a powerful monster of the deep sea." Borei announced and everyone seems curious or in wonder what kind of entity is attacking this time.

"Nijimi and Ohyo were the witnesses to the event that happened. They will explain the information to you all." Borei then shifted the attention to the duo.

Nijimi decided to speak first "Alright, me and Ohyo were fishing just outside the harbour and into the open ocean with our motorboat. The Destroyer 7 came under attack by a giant sea monster octopus called the Kraken." he said with fear.

The Other Yugure members were wide-eyed, shocked, curious, scared or even intrigued.

"What!"

"Really?"

"How could this be?"

"I thought those were myths."

"How is that possible?"

"Freakin Unbelievable."

They all clamored and murmured even expressed, surprised and stunned.

"Make no mistake everyone. The images and video you all are about to see is unlike anything we have ever seen." Ohyo said as he lay down the photographs to the table and Nijimi put down the video recorded during the incident.

It showed a massive squid/octopus coming coming out of the water and raised its enormous tentacles to the air and attack Destroyer 7 killing the sailors and splitting the ship apart.

Everyone was in shock and awe.

"Whoa!"

"No way!

"I can't believe it!"

"That is so sick!"

"That thing is huge!"

"Leviathan class!"

Borei calmed everyone down and decided to speak up.

"I have no doubt that sea monster really did attacked and prowled through our waters in our territory. The only way to stop that beast is to kill it. That thing really is enormous and huge but we have to do something about it otherwise it will kill everything in its sight." Borei said and turned his head to Nijimi. "Thank you Nijimi and Ohyo for this information." he then looks to his group once more "Alright if anyone wants to hunt a Kraken we will be serving a nice feast of Giant Squid for this day!"

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered in joy.

(15 minutes later)

All of the Yugure members then decided to go and defeat the kraken because they wanted to show something. They pack their stuff and eventually they went to the harbour.

(Sea Country Harbour)

Borei decided to use his battleship the flagship Nagara alongside with 2 battleships Yashima and Kinugasa with no destroyer escorts. So it's up to the big ships this time to fight back the beast.

Borei relayed the instructions to the other captains in order how to trap the Kraken when the beast decides to attack the big ships. If the Kraken attacks in each one of the ships with it's grasp. The two ships must surround the victim ship and contain the monster from all sides and preventing it from escape and if the Kraken reveals itself up in the surface ready to attack, The ships break off and attack it from all sides. It was an ingenious plan but it would be worth it once the attack commences. Soon the battleships left the island in search for the kraken in the open waters of the ocean. The hunt was on!

(Open Waters)

The early morning attack of Destroyer 7 left the ship sunk hundreds of feet of water below the sea. The ship was literally split in two and according to the intel the beast was so gigantic and dark looking and can literally drag huge ships to the bottom abyss.

The 3 battleships were cruising in 27 knots in average formation. Nagara the flagship and along her sister ships Yashima on Nagara's left side and Kinugasa on Nagara's right side were steady in formation.

The objectives of the mission was clear use any means necessary to stop the sea monster. Bring it down!

As the fleet was cruising on the site where Destroyer 7 was destroyed the captains and crews in the 3 ships never let their guard down. Krakens were dangerous creatures that has the element of surprise in the water and nobody knows where will be beast attack in which direction they are coming from. Some of the sailors were afraid of the monster but would stand their ground, Others were brave and eager and will do whatever it takes to stop it. Overall everyone was tense but this was a high rank mission and it's their job to do it and get it done.

(Flagship Nagara)

The Yugure organization were in their battlestations and high alert including the mist and sea sailors aboard the flagship vessel.

Itachi and Shisui Uchiha were on the conning towers scanning the movement of the waves or any large ripples coming for their direction.

"To think that we are fighting one of the most rarest and mythological beings and entities in this world of all places." Itachi said to Shisui as he scans the waters with his binoculars and talking to his best friend at the same time.

Shisui allowed a smirk in his face "I know, and it's quite one of the rare opportunities we might be the first Uchiha's to actually venture out at sea and fight something out of the ordinary and hope to live to tell the tale." he said as he uses his binoculars to search for any unusual activity in a different direction opposite to Itachi.

Itachi nodded " If we can do something like that, then we would do our best capabilities for it." Itachi said with his smile.

Shisui nodded at his best friend's remark. He then heard a radio message "Command to Watchtower do you read me?" Borei said.

Shisui pick up the radio phone "This is Watchtower go ahead."

"Any sign of the movement of the monster?" Borei asked in the radio.

"Negative. The water waves are still calm and no sign of unusual activity of the moment. Over." Shisui replied back.

"Alright, Carry on with your duties. Report if there is anything unusual." Borei relayed the message.

Shisui nodded and replied to the radio "Understood." and he set the radio down and continue to watch.

With the other members some of them are outside the main deck and survey the water around them or below them because in any other situation, you never know something will appear in the water and pop out right in front of you.

Ryota, Jujihoka and Seiichi were flying over the overhead of the fleet and surveying and scouring the area for activity but sadly for them no luck so far.

"Anything Ryota?" Jujihoka asked as he use his black wings to soar the air.

"Nope. Nothing. No unusual activity here in this side." Ryota said.

"What about you son do you have something?" Ryota asked his son Seiichi.

Seiichi flowed over high and use his vision to watch the water and then made a U-turn and look to his father while in mid-air "Sorry Dad. None."

Ryota understood and sighed "Alright this area is done let's go to another one." he suggested.

Seiichi and Jujihoka nodded and the trio Onmoraki went to the next area.

With The two Jinchuuriki's Yagura and Utakata dive into the water with Yagura using in his perfect yet human half form to dive the underwater and Utakata along with his student Hotaru look in the other direction underwater.

"Anything Yagura?" Utakata asked while he was in his bubble along with Hotaru holding on to him.

"Nothing Utakata, Let's keep searching." Yagura said as the duo mist jinchuuriki search for other traces or clues.

Back on the ship, sailors were manning the guns and engineers were ready to fight any damages. Sasori was in the maintenance room telling the firefighters and other auxiliary personnel in standby and waiting. Sasori was reading a comic about machines and transformers series about metal and robots. He was also thinking about the mission at the same time "If the beast comes in here the personnel will make sure nothing would sink the Nagara." Sasori said as he smiled and turn another page of his comic " Awwwww he really did kill that one!" he smiled.

In the main deck outside, the rest of the Yugure members were sitting in chairs and table just outside in the entrance to the main hall.

They were worried and yet excited about this mission.

Nagato was talking with Ohyo, Nijimi and Doshaburi " So the Beast was like 50 foot long and it had very large tentacles huh?"

Nijimi nodded "Yup, if that thing would swarm us then it can really had the strength to drag us down under."

"I see." Nagato understood.

Zabuza was sitting in a chair relaxing and calm himself. ' If that thing would reach us up we are gonna trap the beast so it couldn't get out.' Zabuza thought to himself.

Haku and Pakura were in the sides watching the water underneath them.

"Are you ready to hunt a monster Pakura ?" Haku asked.

Pakura smirked " I sure am. If it goes well then we will have a large squid feast today." she said.

Haku scooted closer to her " Let's coordinate this time." and Haku put his hand on her shoulder.

Pakura nodded " Sure. I'm with you all the way." she then held her hand to his shoulder and give a sweet smile.

Back on the bridge with Borei and Miyuki.

"So far our scouts haven't seen any sign of movement." Miyuki said.

"Yeah, This beast can really hide itself from the nothingness." Borei complimented.

"I gotta say this quite a first time we really battle a monster." Miyuki said to her husband.

"Yeah the same for me in the water. If the Kraken can really surprise us then we have to make sure the lives on this vessel will not go down in vain." He said.

(2 hours later)

It was lunch time and everyone was gathering food to eat. Other shift members and sentries took the posts earlier after they had their early meal.

After everyone eats they were about to resume their posts again. But then suddenly a huge ripple heartbeat was heard by Borei and then a sound of the Ocean was like a howl below the depths. The Kraken has come.

Itachi and Shisui were eating their lunch in the conning tower and as they eat and survey the area they saw a huge wave ripple in the water and was heading straight for the Nagara.

Shisui put his food down and radioed to Borei "Captain we got a ripple in the water! Bearing 30 meters far ahead and closing in fast!"

With Borei as he received the news he nodded "Understood!" he then sounds the alarm to everyone "All hands man your battlestations! This is not a drill the beast has come!" he ordered.

Everyone in the Nagara went to their stations. Guns were at the ready, Main deck personnel in the ready and Engineer crew in the ready. Borei also issued the same order with other battleships, just in case.

Then out of the silence the tentacles slowly rise up from the ship's sides. Everyone in the surrounding stations were shocked that tentacles were rising to them and the beast was literally huge and dark brown. The guns were literally in point black range mark to the tentacles each one in their barrels.

"Keep it steady men!" Zabuza said.

The gunners composed themselves never making them losing their cool just to wait the signal given.

"Hold, Hold!" he said.

The tentacles kept on rising.

"Steady, Steady!" he said

" I think we've hold on firing long enough!" a sailor said

"FIRE!" he then give the order!

The secondary batteries of the battleship Nagara let loose their lead and ordnance and it target 8 tentacles and the beast screamed and roared at the pain and the tentacles slumped back down for now.

Everyone cheered! But it was not over yet.

"Don't let your guard down everybody!" Borei ordered.

"Be prepared if it's back!" he said.

10 minutes passed and then another rock startled the ship and the crew.

The force knock some the crew falling down and one of them said "Not good."

Then without warning the tentacles rise up and then pierce through the hull of the Nagara.

There were screams inside and the upper hull was breached the tentacles ripped through the barriers and began snatching the crew.

"Stand your ground everyone!" Borei said. " Kinugasa and Yashima contain the beast now!" he ordered the other battleships.

"Copy!" Kinugasa's captain said

"We're on our way!" Yashima's captain said.

The two ships went to the sides of the Nagara and see the tentacles attacking and wreaking havoc to the decks.

Sailors were taken out of the fight others were standing and holding their ground. Cannons were fired, personnel on the deck were trying to slice, hack and shoot the tentacles with their weapons and jutsus. The gunners turn their secondary guns and fired point blank range again to weaken tentacles strength but this time it had little effect because the Kraken was now frenzied but still they keep on doing their job.

The engineers below led by Sasori was maintaining the ship afloat to make sure it would not sink, some of the engineers lower the valves and turn off the steam to prevent the ship from capsizing while others use Earth style jutsu to help the ship keep balanced.

"Flooded has breached in compartments 5 & 6! And fires spread in the 2nd compartment! Engineers maintain the damage." Sasori said as he use the main controls to stabilize the main core and his puppet strings to coordinate other cooperations.

"Yes sir!" an engineer said.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!" an engineer unleashed a jutsu and seal the breach that the tentacle penetrated a hole and resealed it.

Firefighters contain the engine flames "Water Style;-"

"Wild Water Wave!"

"Water Bullets!"

6 firefighter crews use the water jutsus and shut down the flames cooling the engines.

(On the deck)

Main deck fighters were armed with spears, javelins and battle axes to stab and slash the tentacles of the kraken imbued with fire and lightning style natures.

Two men were grabbed by the tentacles and the other sailors rescued them by using Earth Style: Earth Spears augmented by Fire Style: Dragon Flame or Lightning Style: Emotionless Wave. They were rescued from the grasps of the tentacles.

Other sailors were getting the wounded out of the carnage and help them recover. Multiple voices rang through the air.

"I need some help over here!"

"Look out!"

"Watch out!"

"Move that gear up!"

"Go! Go! Go!"

"Don't stop!"

"I gotcha!"

"Need some help here!"

Some sailors jump to the kraken tentacles and actually try to chop it like a lumberjack others jump out of the way unleashing barrages of jutsus.

Zabuza cleaved a tentacle releasing two sailors using the Executioner's Blade.

Pakura just saved Haku once more as Haku shielded her with Ice Style: Freezing Dome Shield but ended up grabbed as the victim and was saved by his girlfriend using Scorch Style: Super Steam kill.

Guren use her Crystal Style: Crystal spike wall to create a barricade for other sailors to attack with more space. Yukimaru along with Gozu used Water and Earth Style jutsus to form a bridgehead.

Ryota, Seiichi and Jujihoka were in the air out of harm's way from the tentacles they use Fire Style Jutsus like Dragon Flame Bomb, Flamethrower and Searing Migraine on the water line.

Another tentacle rose up and wrapped the conning tower on which Itachi and Shisui were stationed the tentacle gripped it tight to bring the tower down but Shisui and Itachi in the upper level defended themselves and draw their swords out and engulf it with Fire Nature chakra. They hacked the tentacle and it released the grip.

Miyuki, Karin and Misora retreated the wounded and heavily injured personnel to the lower deck which was miraculously was still not harmed by the Kraken's Tentacles. Miyuki use Water clones and conduct rescue operations to the wounded while Karin and Misora use their healing chakra powers to restore the injured as best they could.

Borei and Nagato use plasma clones all around the ship and then all of them unleashed multiple jutsus to stop the beast from clinging on the Nagara. As of this moment now Borei ordered the two captains from Yashima and Kinugasa to fire Harpoon spear hooks to the beast and restrained it but it all missed!.

The beast tried to use the two heavy falling tentacles to snap the ship in half but Borei and Nagato used Lightning Style: False Darkness to the two tentacles and electrify them like a lightning rod.

The Beast retracted the tentacles down and one by one the beast then suddenly decides to reveal itself. The beast's maw was gaping with hundreds of sharp teeth and lined with 4-6 circular rows inside its maw. The beast was revealed and roared its might along its foul stench of breath was disgusting!

"It has revealed himself." said Shisui

"It has come to this." said Zabuza

"It's time now." Borei said.

"It's time to finish this." Nagato said.

The Kraken in it's revealed form attack with all of its tentacles out of the water and began to lunge for the sailors aboard the Nagara. But before it made contact. Another attack happened. The Kraken was hit by tailed beast bombs on the top of its squid head which was caused none other than Yagura and Utakata. The two jinchuuriki were in perfectly controlled version 2 forms.

Yagura came in from the left and unleashed Coral palms causing crippling blows to the monster's head and Utakata along with Hotaru launched Acid scattering and Water style: Wild Water Wave. these attacks crippled the kraken and stopped it from attacking. Then the Onmoraki clan consisting of Ryota, Jujihoka and Seiichi attacked next with Fire bombs to scorch it up.

The two captains ordered to fire grappling hooks once again after they retracted it from their first shot attack and fired them right head on once more and they grappled the arms making the kraken unmovable and defenseless. With no way for protection Everyone attack all out with full power killing the Kraken once and for all hitting it dead center and all what's left of it was a unmovable giant dead cephalopod ready to be served.

It was finally done and everyone cheered the beast was dead and it was no more. The trio consisting of Nijimi, Ohyo and Doshaburi climbed on to the dead beast and wrapped the hooks to it and the three battleships towed the dead beast back to the country and have a feast. Today's feast is Kraken Sushi!

 **There you go folks the Kraken is dead and gone! Another chapter will be on next time and into different or anything unlike ever seen ever before. Stay tune for the next chapter.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter - 30: Jurassic Marsh Land

 **Was that Kraken battle surprising there's plenty more where that came from. Now its time for the dinosaurs, and this time its mixed up like PvZ2 Jurassic Marsh itself, Jurassic Park and Walking with you Dinosaur fans It's time to go prehistoric! Thank you guys for reading this fanfic and once again FANFICTION IS CREDIT TO TEAM! Now on with the story!**

After the battle of the Kraken and everyone was having a great time with Kraken sushi and it was plentiful to feed everyone in the country and above all the country was once more safe and the shipping routes and fishing routes were still open. The Nagara was repaired after sustaining damage and miraculously only 25 lives were lost and 30 were wounded.

(Next day)

It was another day in the organization for the Yugure because as long as they are around they are eager for any action.

Speaking of which the Yugure received reports that there are more lands to venture around the outer rim borders. In luck they found another one.

Borei was in the office with his wife Miyuki and his son Nagato.

"It looks like we got another site situation." Borei said.

"What is it dear?" Miyuki asked.

"Our destroyers in sea reported an intel about another island and what they send back is that the island is a marsh and not only that it's ruled by prehistoric beasts." Borei said the details.

"Whoa! No kidding. You mean like Dinosaurs." Nagato asked with smile.

His Father nodded "Uh huh. It might be case."

"That's so cool. There's an island of Dinos and they are still alive? I thought they were extinct?" Nagato said.

"We will have to find it out for ourselves when we go there and take a look if it's really real too." Miyuki said to her son.

"Alright mom." Nagato understood.

"Very well. We will have to go there and check it out and according to reports the place is called Jurassic Marsh and not only that it's also located above north of Mutant Country. So this time we won't have to worry about the Mutants and other interferences. We will just have to bypass them." Borei said. "I will inform them a meeting later and we will go soon." he added.

(After the meeting)

Everyone seems a bit curious and intrigued. Dinosaurs, ancient giant lizards from the past and that have lived for more than 100 million years in the past. Wondrous beasts unlike anything to behold. Such magnificent beasts as well. Everyone seems eager as well.

"Intriguing." Itachi said.

"That's incredible." Shisui said

"Awesome!" Seiichi said.

"Wow!" Ryota was awed

"No kidding!" said Zabuza

"Whoa." Karin said.

"For real?" Haku stated.

"So it is true then?" Pakura stated

"That is some interest to behold." Sasori said.

"I can't believe it." Chojuro stated.

Borei explained the details about the place and settled everybody "Yes everyone, it is true. The only way to see it for reals for ourselves is to head over there ourselves so if you want to venture to place of prehistoric times prepare yourselves now because we are going."

It seems all of the Yugure members are going again altogether once more and never hesitated. So they all packed up and readied.

(Later)

The Yugure only went there just the flagship Nagara. So there were no resistances in the sea and the journey going there was a quiet and calm day and the destination of E.T.A is 1 day journey.

The Yugure crew and along with Sea, Mist sailors working on the Nagara battleship were also intrigued in going with their journeys. As a sailor always expect the unexpected things in the sea.

The Nagara cruise in the open water heading north and straight to the place called Jurassic Marsh. A swampy place that is filled with so much jungle, swamps, marshes and other vast tropical savannahs that inhabits prehistoric creatures.

The weather was also calm and everyone was having a great time in the Nagara Battleship. When there were no battles, fights or even conflicts on board the vessel. Everyone was looking for a great time to relax. It was also a fun experience when they were in the Battleship as well.

Zabuza was watching a show in TV and was drinking sake. Itachi was writing in his diary and also looking at the photo of his family and girlfriend, and Shisui was eating barbeque and was sitting in a chair with sake bottles in the side having a rancho relaxo. Sasori was making a tower made up of 4 sets of cards and was in full concentration. Haku and Pakura were sunbathing in one side like a couple and the other side Karin and Misora the medics were sunbathing and reading novels. Doshaburi was watching in a telescope for anything in the sky or the water and islands. Ohyo and Nijimi were playing air hockey in a table. Seiichi and Nagato were playing table tennis. Utakata and Hotaru were fishing as usual. Yagura was watching the ocean pass by thinking and smiling. Guren was teaching other things along with Gozu in helping Yukimaru. Chojuro was practicing to shoot with range weapons in a shooting range. Ryota and Jujihoka were eating food and drinking sake in a table. On the inside Miyuki was playing a stringed instrument: the violin in one room and Borei was playing games in a monitor screen in another room.

Yes, nothing would disturb the peace and no conflict or fights would ensue when it comes to anyone who want to have a great time. The ship is their home and their home was a matter of pride.

(Nightfall)

By nightfall the Yugure and sailors had dinner and the reports so far there were no unusual sightings and their destinations will schedule arrive by the morning to Jurassic Marsh. So everyone ate dinner, some still woke up and stayed up late, others went to bed early. The Nagara cruises in the moonlight sea.

(Next day)

The sun rose from the dawn in the ocean sky and the rays give new light to a new day. The Nagara still cruises forward in the destination and everyone was waking up or preparing themselves for another new day ahead.

Borei was sitting in the bridge drinking his hot cup of joe and survey the sight.

Shisui and Itachi were on the conning tower and ate their breakfast and scan for the island and pretty soon the found it and not only that they saw a flock of flying reptiles in the sky heading for the island.

The Uchiha were stunned and amazed such creatures exist. "Are you seeing this Shisui?" Itachi said looking at his spotter in the sky and saw 5 pterodactyls flying.

Shisui looked at the pterodactyls and not only there were 5 another flock about 10-15 more appeared as well. "Yup the reports were true alright. This is the place called Jurassic Marsh." Shisui said he then looked at the island." Marshy lands, tropical trees, thick vegetation, swamp and jungle vines and a volcano mountain. Yup! positive I.D it all fits." he added and went to the radio. "Conning tower to Bridge we spotted Jurassic Marsh and preparing to dock."

Borei received the messages. "This is bridge, thanks Shisui." he said and put the radio down. Borei then stood up and activated the speaker as he saw the island they were going to is approaching fast. "Attention all personnel. We are gonna dock at Jurassic Marsh in exactly 1 hour. I repeat we are gonna dock in the island in exactly 1 hour. Prepare yourselves for anything and we all have a nice day thank you. "

Everyone prepared themselves and dressed up. The sailors on board were watching in awe of the island. It was huge and vast and it was filled with prehistoric creatures inhabited it.

(1 hour later)

The battleship Nagara arrived at the Jurassic Marsh waters and looks for a harbour to dock the ship. Pretty soon they found one.

The ship docked and everyone get down to the docks and in a sight the islanders welcomed them.

A tall man wearing a red kimono and had fair skin and was wearing black and red dino war paint in his body and had distinguishing markings and also a T-Rex skull as a hat covering his black hair. The man has yellow reptilian eyes. He was also carrying a staff with a dino-skull in it.

"Welcome to Jurassic Marsh travellers. I am the dino-chief Hachurui." he introduce himself.

A young man also in red kimono and had fair skin and also in black and red war paint in his body with distinguishing markings but he had dino skulls as shoulder pads and had bone armour and his hat was a raptor skull. He also had black hair and yellow reptilian eyes. He was armed with a bonesword. The young man was also around Nagato's age.

The young man bowed to the guests " I am Soryu." he said.

Borei was the leader and approached at Hachurui "Greetings, my name is Borei Sorachi and this is my group the Yugure organization." he said pointing at his team. The Yugure members bowed in respect to the dino-chief.

Hachurui then turned his head to Borei " You must be the leader aren't you? And to think a leader of an organization." he said and look at the Yugure members " Not only that, but also your team is created from the hidden mist village in the land of water."

Borei smiled " That's right. Our organization is always going around anywhere and help others whatever, wherever and whenever we can at our most best. Not only our group is not only composed of the hidden mist but any other individuals from different nations would be willing to join our cause." he explained.

"What is your cause?" Hachurui asks.

"We would help anyone and go around the world. We try and strive hard to going one place to another and help anyone making a peaceful world where all individuals are treated as equals and there is always something significant. Not only that it's also our acts to always fight and protect whatever conflicts we encounter." Borei explained.

"I'm impressed. Alright then, come with me all of you. We will talk more once we reached the main site." Hachurui smiled then he requests his subordinates to fetch dino-transports and give the Yugure some transportation.

The subordinates returned with a herd of Brachiosaurus, and the sauropods measured to be 85 ft long and weighed at 35.0 metric tons. The Yugure were astounded of the size of the animals and they were making sounds too. The dino-drivers threw down ladders to get them the all-aboard.

The Yugure mounted in 4 dinos while the leader mounted in the lead one in the front. They used the Brachiosaurus to go to the main site and the view was beautiful all around the island. Not only there was a pathway but also the two sides around the road around them were filled with the jungle and marsh itself, they saw pterodactyls in the sky, a herd of Triceratops in one area and another herd of Stegosaurus in another area.

"Whoa!" Ryota said

"It's beautiful" Yukimaru said

"Awesome!" Shisui said.

"Its so amazing" Hotaru smiled

"This is incredible." Sasori stated

They went through the jungle and then to the savannah in the open plains and finally in the main site were there the main buildings there, a bunch of houses, an HQ, a research lab, power generators and above all security fences surrounding the inner site.

The Yugure along the Dino-chief were drop of in the platforms and got down to the ground. They walked towards the main HQ connected to the research laboratory.

"Welcome to Jurassic Marsh!" Hachurui said lifting his staff up and proclaimed out loud.

The Yugure group followed the dino-chief going to the inside of the building and saw the wonders inside, the history of the place.

The dino-chief decided to explain the history." Long before our time as humans, the land was ruled by ancient prehistoric creatures as dinosaurs the entire continent of the Shinobi world was joined into a super continent and as millions of years pass the super continent was split into many and divided to the outlying places of the earth. Evolution of creatures stretches more than thousands of years and what you see today the descendants and creatures still exist to this very day after so many years. "

The Yugure members were intrigued. All around them fossils and different species were laid out in front of them. It was a true sight to behold.

There were shinobi and civilians guarding and researching in Jurassic Marsh land too which they provide security in and out of the island.

"This way to the tour!" Soryu said.

"So Soryu, It seem to see you're helping Hachurui a lot and you like the job." Nagato said.

"I do, Hachurui is my grandfather and like my father I wanted to be the like grandpa." Soryu said with a smile.

" That's good that's also a great goal too." Nagato said.

"Mmhmm" Soryu nodded and then showed the Yugure about the tour by watching a movie first.

Soryu got the attention of the Yugure members and said to them "Welcome to the movie theatre. Pls take your seats and relax for we are about to start the tour film of Jurassic Marsh."

The Yugure took their seats. Sit back and watch the show.

Hachurui was in the stage and said "We are about to begin the show." and then the movie started.

"Hello ." the movie version Hachurui said.

"Say hello everyone." real Hachurui said.

"Hello." The Yugure guests replied in unison.

"Hello Hachurui." The movie counterpart said.

"Hello, first things first i need a drop of blood." the real said.

"My blood?" the movie counterpart asked.

"Yes, your blood." Hachurui said and tap the finger of the counterpart as the counterpart touched to the real one as well.

"Ow that hurt Hachurui." the counterpart said.

"Relax Hachurui it's all part of blood DNA cloning." the real one said.

"Hello Hachurui." another one said. "Hello Hachurui"

"Hello Hachurui." and another one said. "Hello Hachurui"

Borei,Miyuki and Sasori were whispering.

"Wide structures never created an intact DNA strand." Borei said.

"Not without massive sequence gaps." Sasori said.

"In what DNA from what source, Where do you get a hundred million year dinosaur blood?" Miyuki said.

They then quieted down and focused more to the movie.

Pretty soon a small strand of circles began to form into a cartoon figure appearing right next movie Hachurui.

Movie Hachurui sees it "Oh! Where did you come from Mr. DNA"

The identified cartoon figure Mr. DNA replied " From your blood. Just one drop of blood can contains billions of strands of DNA, the building blocks of life."

Mr DNA then takes the show " A DNA strand like me, is a blueprint for building a living thing. And sometimes animals that went extinct millions of years ago like dinosaurs left their blueprints for us to find." he explained and then showed the mosquito blood effect.

"A hundred million years ago, there were mosquitoes just like today, and just like today they fed on the blood of animals even dinosaurs. Sometimes after biting a dinosaur the mosquito would land on a branch of a tree and get stuck in the sap. After a long time the tree sap would get hard and would become fossilized just like a dinosaur bone preserving the mosquito inside. This fossilized tree sap which we call 'amber' waited for millions of years with the mosquito inside. Until Jurassic Marsh scientists and people came along. Using sophisticated techniques, they extracted the preserved blood from the mosquito in and bingo! Dino DNA!" Mr DNA said showing the video with real Dino DNA in a syringe extracted.

'Wow'

'That's astounding'

' I can't believe it '

The Yugure were in awed and amazed that DNA blood from millions of years before their time still exist today after so many evolutions.

Mr. DNA then showed the strands and genetic codes. " A full DNA strand contains 3 billion genetic codes. If we look at screens like these once a second for eight hours a day, it tooks 2 years to look at the entire DNA strand. It's that long. Since its full of holes now that's where our geneticists takes over."

"Thinking machines and supercomputers and gene sequencers break down the strands in minutes and virtual reality displays show our geniticists a gaps in DNA sequence. We use a complete DNA of a frog to fill in the holes and complete the code. And now we can make a baby dinosaur." Mr DNA flips the screen and showed an egg hatch into an adult Brachiosaurus walking.

"This score is only temporary, It all have very dramatic music of course." Hachurui said as he was sitting down.

The Yugure members were quite astonished at the displays and smiled.

The movie was finished and Hachurui took the Yugure members to the geneticist labs to watch the geneticists make the Dino's inside.

The Yugure members following Hachurui lead them inside a laboratory and greeted themselves to the geneticist scientists working on the Dino's.

There was an incubator nest right next to them and one of the eggs were starting to hatch.

"Awwwww right on time." one of the geneticist said.

"It looks like there is another one hatching today and I'm always present for every birth of creature in this island." Hachurui said.

Hachurui and the Yugure organization watch the scene unfolding, One egg was hatching.

"Come on little one push." Hachurui said.

Borei, Miyuki,Sasori and Nagato were the closest ones near the incubator nest and watch in awe the others watch as well and some were shocked, and stunned others were in awe. The geneticists explain that the animals are boys and how they use their genetic codes to fill that.

The egg hatched and it revealed to be a Velociraptor.

Hachurui cleaned the hatchling from the eggshell pieces. The raptor hatchling was handed to Borei.

"What species is this?" Borei asked as he holded the infant raptor.

"Oh that's a velociraptor." he said.

"You bred raptors here?" Borei said.

"Yeah." the geneticist replied.

Borei looked at the hatchling as the raptor move and watch the world surround him.

(later)

The leaders Hachurui and Borei were speaking and having a conference council together. The other Yugure members were eating lunch early and decide to watch the Dinos in the field around them.

Hachurui was with his grandson Soryu and Borei was with his wife Miyuki and his son Nagato.

The trio followed Hachurui to his office to council and once they arrived they took their seats and with Hachurui in the office desk they get down to business.

 **Here's the first part of Jurassic Marsh guys, and to you Jurassic Park and Dino fans its a surprising jurassic roar! Next chapter will be another battle underway. See you in the next chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter - 31: Prehistoric Battle

 **Let the battle of Mesozoic rage begin! Leave your comments and ideas once more.**

 **Guest: Yes it is still a life of Percy Jackson in the Narutoverse because there are different places of the unknown everywhere around the elemental nations. I'm creating different scenes and missions from the Yugure organization that they go anywhere where action is and they are the secret mercenaries of the Sea/Mist country. I'll try to rectify some confusions when the Yugure members are in missions and actions. Yeah I'll try to put more different scenes when it involves of course the other villages, the akatsuki and the greek world one at a time. Sure i'll try to put a lot of details but it's always long and not everything is straight but I will do my best to make it understandable for that. Since you mentioned the spies from different villages,for example the cloud tried to invade the mist but it was taken care off but in that instance a spy might be watching from different nations. I'll try to make some scenes to that as well, Thank you for that. You are credit to team :D**

 **Other readers: I'll try to put more scene times for the other villages, characters ,the akatsuki and the greeks once more, and sooner after a few more chapters it will now be proceeding of course to the Wave Arc but in a different case unlike how Haku and Zabuza died and of course Borei will soon meet Naruto for real. And another thing in the furthermore of the story progresses when Borei passes away and brought back as a reanimation and when the Greeks needed him once more will it be saving them or erasing them for good after all he has done. What will the former Greek world will see Percy Jackson (now Borei Sorachi) when he is now in a different form of who he once was. Make your choice guys and I will make a sneak peak for that fanfic when Borei returns to his former world.**

Borei along with his family listen to the story that Machurui was about to tell.

"Long ago the lands of the elemental nations were joined together as one supercontinent and at that time humans did not exist before, the animals and creatures that existed were the dinosaurs, the ancestors of all the reptiles above all. When millions of years passed creatures evolve and the entire continents split up creating vast made islands everywhere around the world. However extinction came and rid the remaining dinosaurs that was once their domain now gone and no more, some Dino's survive but even the passage of time they pass away until one by one none of them are left. The humans who live in this island were the ancestors of the first humans who dwell here and at that time there were few dinosaurs, but as evolution came, humans grow more stronger and the dino's are thinned out. Of course not all of the humans and dinosaurs get along, some did while others did not at all. When the entire island was flourished we dedicated ourselves to build this as the Jurassic Marsh because of it's swampy environment and the high concentration of oxygen. I Machurui leader of the Okyoryu tribe gathered the inhabitants and create this place. I've also discovered that the Okyoryu tribe were humans had powerful reptile and/or dinosaur genes in their blood and when I gathered all of them we all worked together as one, eventually I was the leader because almost all of the people here saw me as the chieftain who would bring unity to Dinosaur and mankind together. Of course when I was the leader it doesn't mean I don't have enemies. And this tale is the one of the facts and details why not all of the island is in complete unity altogether." Machurui explained his story and his grandson Soryu was a bit down on the words what his grandfather would say next.

"What happened back then?" Borei asked with sympathy.

Machurui's next words were sad, hollow and anguish " There was a skirmish in our tribe and one person was jealous and defected our way of unity." he replied.

The three were wide eyed and shock.

Machurui continues to speak " One person name Kuroshio defied the unity in our tribe and defected because he wants to be the leader instead, he was also planning to make Jurassic Marsh Island as his own." Machurui look at the ground as he goes on " When I tried to reason or talk to him he would not budge, so there was only one thing left, I battled him to the death. Eventually I won but the badly wounded Kuroshio fled and was mortally wounded. He had a son named Akashio, he passed down his will to him before he died. His son Akashio was like his father just as the same. Eventually I had my own offspring Hiryu, Soryu's father. When Hiryu was married he eventually had Soryu, my grandson. However Soryu never got to know his father before he passed away."

"Hiryu… died…?" Borei said in sadness.

Machurui nodded " Yes, and Soryu was only 2 years old when he realized his father is no more. I was there when Akashio took away my son's life and when i tried to recover him, but to no avail, Hiryu died and he puts his will to his own son. And that is why until now Akashio still works as a renegade to us and he still could not be found so far. We tried everything to find and end him but to no avail either."

Soryu was teary eyed when he heard what his grandfather mentioned of his daddy's demise and hugged his grandpa tight " I miss my father grandpa! Why did he have to go! I never got to know him!" he said in tears and anguish as he cried in his shoulder as his grandpa comforts him.

"I know Soryu. He died to protect you and the other tribe members for a better cause. I know that his death was not in vain but I can assure you, that even in death he is always watching you no matter what. He loves you like a father to a son that no one ever have as well." he said reassuringly and patted the youngster's head to soothe him.

"Still…. It's not fair…. That… he died." Soryu said in a soft tone and anguish.

" I know. We will stop Akashio and put him to an end once and for all so that he would not take away anymore lives Soryu." Machurui said soothing his grandson more.

Machurui then turn to the Sorachi family " This meeting is done. We will continue our plans tomorrow. Enjoy your stay here and have a great time." he said with a smile and at the same time comforting his grandson.

The Sorachi family nodded, got up from the chairs bowing and then they left.

Each of the Sorachi family member was in deep thought of the history and the tale of the Okyoryu tribe as they left the office and went straight back to the Yugure members.

' That man and boy really is like us trying to make a unity between the differences of man and reptile. He really has the power to bring everyone till all are one.' Borei thought and he thought about the boy ' Poor Soryu, I really knew the situation of the young lad too well. His own father sacrificed his life to save the rest and allowed others to save their own lives at the cost of his own.' he looked at Nagato ' I will protect Nagato and will never had his life taken away, I will save everyone too even if my life is at the cost.' Borei even thought about his life when at that time how he lost his own parents and Nagato would never be able to understand the realness if ever his son would face to face his grandfather Poseidon. It really is a terrible and cruel fate to go on living the world alone without no one else in their own life to be there just for you.

Miyuki was thinking a bit sadness to the youngster ' Poor Soryu, I really understand all too well what he has gone through without a father to support.' she then looked at her son ' We are always here for you no matter what Nagato, because we loved you with all our heart and we are always be here for you. I could never think of a scenario or anything when you are all alone and you have no one there for you all the way son. I will always be in your life even in death no matter what Nagato' Miyuki thought the poor life of Soryu as she tries to compare that what would happen when Nagato was alone without parents or even without both parents at the same time. It was an awful thought and feeling. Miyuki even heard of her husband's tale of how his own father abandoned him and his own mother died. Nagato's Paternal grandparents are now gone to him. Miyuki's parents died when they protected her. She even thought that she will be there for Nagato even the most little of things and that would be enough. When the couple married they vowed to be there for each other no matter what and that's what Borei and Miyuki did when they became parents to their own son.

Nagato was thinking deep hard on the scene unfolded in him when he heard the story when Machurui explained his past and history of how he lost his own son and his grandson lost his dad. Nagato looked down trying to put a straight and calm face despite the anguish he saw what Soryu felt but he even thought what would have happened if he lost his own father and his mother was left or his mother and his father was left or worst of all he lost both of them. It was a terrifying thought when a , infant or offspring would ever felt and would left a hole in the heart that would never be filled. Parents' lives to their own flesh and blood were irreplaceable. How can anyone would ever say 'There is no other better parent than anyone else?' . Nagato pondered on this as he looked at his own two parents ' Mom, Dad I will do everything what is best. It really is hard when i think about losing you. I will do anything whatever it takes as long as you two are happy!' Nagato said internally. Even he heard the tales and stories of the history of his parents. Borei and Miyuki were always honest to Nagato no matter what. They would never lie to each other or keep anything from Nagato. Because lying will only hurt others furthermore. Nagato understood his parents and always listens to them because they knew best. Even he heard the story of his mother on how she was protected and she lost her parents or in this case Nagato lost his Maternal grandparents. And the story of his father on how he was abandoned by his father and his mother died or in this case Nagato lost also his Paternal grandparents. Both thoughts were a harsh reality and yet he felt sorry to Soryu and thought about him ' I will help you Soryu. I'll do what I can to pull yourself up.' Nagato said in his thoughts.

The Sorachi family made it back to the Yugure group and the entire day they spend themselves watching the view of the dinosaurs roam the field and the Yugure were amazed at the sight, Herds of Triceratops, Iguanodons, Brachiosaurus, Stegosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Apatosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus and Ankylosaurus roamed in groups of 10 - 20 individuals and about 3 - 5 young with them. The predators also took action in their environment. Dilophosaurus, Velociraptors, Utahraptors , Allosaurus, Tyrannosaurus Rex preyed on the herbivores dino's they find to feast.

Flocks of Pterodactyls flow from the sky and made a formation just like any other bird in airborne and hunt their prey from the skies above.

As night fell the Yugure get themselves ready for dinner and the Sorachi family explained the details of the mission here in Jurassic Marsh.

Now the members understood that this was a search and destroy mission. Find Akashio and take him out.

After dinner all of the members were asleep in their rooms they checked in.

(The next day)

Dawn broke in the new day in Jurassic Marsh and everyone was up and ready like a battalion of soldiers up and awake after the morning buggle from the drill sergeant. The Yugure finished their breakfast and were on the briefing room with the Okyuryu Chieftain. Several members from the tribe as captains and soldiers were also in the meeting. Everyone took their seats as Machurui was about to explain.

"Good morning to you all. As of now we are on high alert because the renegades are planning to attack us once more. If we can do this we can wipe them out and control the entire island so that everyone will live in peace. It may have been 9 - 10 years ever since the incident that happened and now the only one remains is the renegade Akashio. Be wary of this foe, he is also an extraordinary adversary and like his father Kuroshio he controls the Dark Dino's in his command and he will send everything to stop us and take the island for himself and turn everyone and everything around him to darkness. That we cannot allow." Machurui said and took his seat in the front.

A tribesman stood up and laid a map on the island in a screen and explain the details " We have reports that Akashio's hideout base is somewhere in the Volcano right in the magma entrance and guarded by the Dark Dino's both the ground and the rim in all sides. And because of the thick jungle and marsh the predators prowled their prey in thick vegetation they would popped out any second in the element of surprise. The only way to get in that place is to sneak up from different directions and take the Dino's out before they take us out. The hunters will be the hunted. If an alarm goes out we will attack all out get in there and eliminate Akashio. According to reports he has been using that fortress as a means to extinct us from the island and use the volcano flush us out. If he ever does that then the entire Jurassic Island will go down along with it and including its inhabitants. If you're ready we will mobilize into three groups and proceed to the volcano fortress ahead." the tribesman sergeant said.

Pretty soon everyone stood up, gathered their gear and mounted any dino's available.

Some of the joint operation members were talking to each other like ' don't worry' and ' we will get this job done.' and all that. Nagato approached to Soryu first before he went to his platoon.

"Hey Soryu." Nagato said.

"Yeah?" Soryu replied.

Nagato smiled when he approached the youngster.

"We will take down the volcano fortress and put an end to the renegades once and for all Soryu." Nagato said in a determined voice.

Soryu smiled a little but not fully " that's reassuring and thanks Nagato." he said.

Soryu then decide to ask a question " Hey Nagato?" he asked.

"Yes Soryu?" Nagato replied.

"You really are lucky you had your father with you all the time." he said and added " I wish my father was here with me fighting alongside as father and son." he said in a little bit of sadness but with admiration.

Nagato had a reassuring smile and place a hand on Soryu's shoulder and said " Don't worry, Even though your father has passed, you even realized he is always there with you no matter what. Your dad believed you would want to be somebody or maybe just as the same like him doesn't it and even your alone and your dad is gone you will still maybe reach something worthy in the end." he explained.

Soryu had his eyes wide eyed a little " What do you mean?" he asked.

"What I mean is that the things in life that no matter where you go, they will guide you all the way to the end and they will never leave by your side. In this case if you take down Akashio the man who took away your father's life. You would not only save the island but many more lives that were affected and you consider yourself as a hero." Nagato explained.

Soryu understood and smiled "Thanks Nagato, You're a good friend."

"It's my pleasure." Nagato said with a smile and closed eyes.

The duo then separated and head to their positions.

The Main force consisting of team 1 will attack the front side of the 1 members consist of the Okyoryu tribe, Machurui, Soryu, Borei and Miyuki

Team 2 will attack the left side. Team 2 members consists of Nagato, Zabuza, Haku , Pakura,Isaribi, Itachi, Ryota ,Seiichi, and Karin.

Team 3 will attack the right 3 members consists of Sasori,Nijimi, Ohyo , Doshaburi, Shisui, Jujihoka, Misora, Guren, Gozu and Yukimaru.

The plan was to sneak in the lines with the teams 2 & 3 to surround the enemy and box them in. Nobody goes in and out of the volcano fortress. Then the Main force would spearhead to the entrance and at that signal the entire team would blast the entrance full force.

The territory on the volcano was a semi-barren land littered with dying plants, dark plants and living things that had barely light on them. Ash, smoke, burning rocks dust clouds and fumes covered the landscape around the island volcano. It was a very dangerous place to linger as the air was toxic and poisonous. Most dinosaurs would die and pass out from the lack of oxygen since the area around the place was covered with sulfur dioxide and its heavier than air. But only above the ground is safe since most of the gasses travel downward to the ground levels. However it's a different story for Akashio's Dino's they were covered with black markings all over their bodies and made them resistant to the poisonous effects around the Volcano zone. They thrived instead.

The Yugure group got accessed to Dino firepower. Dinosaurs can also emit powerful jutsus most Ground Dinos have Earth,Lightning and Fire style jutsus while the Pterodactyls can use Wind style jutsus. The Dino forces were in the main force and their arsenal consist of Stegosaurus armed with Earth Style:Spike Rocks and Stone Claws. Ankylosaurus armed with catapults and jutsus like Earth Style: Dome wall ,Flying Giant Boulder and Eruption. Triceratops were versatile users of Fire and Earth Jutsus They can use Dragon's flame and Boulder Collision. Velociraptors, Dilophosaurus, Utahraptors and Dromaeosaurs can utilize Lightning Style : Thunder claws due to their fast and agile reflexes as well as their high speed attacks to inflict rapid blows. Parasaurolophus, Iguanodons, Apatosaurus and Brachiosaurus can use Earth Style : Vast Mobile Core to soften the enemies. The T-Rex's can use Lava style: Scorching Boulders and Magma Meteor as well as Quick Lime to rain down Heavy force against the adversaries. Finally the Pterodactyls can use Wind Style: Wing Scythe Cutter,Great Breakthrough and Pressure Damage to slice and dice the enemy.

Both forces on both sides between the Kyoryu Tribe and Akashio had the same Dino's and the same abilities.

(With the Main Force)

The forces are mobilising quietly to the desolate barren wasteland with the Dino's in columns.

(With Team 2)

The right flank had little resistance and Team 2 was in position

"We are in position." Nagato said in the radio.

(With Team 3)

The left flank had no resistance at all and Team 3 went into position.

"We are also in position." Sasori radioed the main force.

(The main force)

Machurui stood up in his T-Rex's head and let out a Prehistoric War Cry from his voice and the Dino's under his control were let loose to attack the enemy. The battle was on!

Dinos from the main force charged to the enemy fortress in every direction of the enemy. Stegosaurus launched many spikes, Triceratops carved ways as they charge with their powerful horns and frills and emitted collisions , Raptors attack like the speed of lightning with their thunder claws, Ankylosaurs attack with Flying Stone boulders as they lift themselves up in the air and slam into the ground. Sauropods and Hadrosaurs emitted Earth Style : Vast mobile cores erupting the ground under and trapping the enemies on ground. The Pterosaurs in the sky divebomb the targets like angry torpedoes and use their powerful wind jutsus flushing them out.

Machurui along with his T-rex as well as Soryu and his Quetzalcoatlus charged in the front spearheading the advance cutting anything that stands in their way.

Machurui's T-rex stomped, splatted, chomped , break and burn the Dark Dinos in its run path. The menacing behemoth roared and bite the adversaries with its sharp teeth in its mouth and tear them piece by piece. Machurui held his staff and called out Lava Style: Scorching Rocks Jutsu and launched them straight to the evil dinos. His T-Rex also spewed out a hot stream of Lava from it's mouth and burn everything that stands in it's way.

In the sky Soryu was armed with his Javelin and his Pterosaur and then he called out "Wind Style: Air Cutting Gust Shuriken!" and forms of sharped wind style Shuriken that sliced and dice the dark pterosaurs that flied in its way. He then soared up into the air and another flock of dark flock comes in. He smirked and called out " Wind Style: Cyclone Tornado!" he fired a tornado from his Javelin and then called up a few hand signs "Fire Style: Searing Migraine!" and engulf the tornado in flames incinerating the dark pterosaurs before they could react.

Down below Borei and Miyuki were also advancing forward using the fast Velociraptors at their disposal and then they cast jutsus to defend themselves as they marched forward following Machurui.

Borei use his Plasma clones and use his Rinnegan to flush the enemy out. His six paths were advancing side by side together.

"Asura Path" one path said and transformed himself to a robot with many arms unleashing a barrage of missile payload.

Another path fought an incoming black velociraptor "Wind Style: Air Bullets!" and launched a barrage of bullets flushing the dark raptor out dead center.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Another path said and stopped incoming black Triceratops in it's path losing their momentum when they charge and putting their fire out.

"Lightning style: False Darkness!" And another one unleashed a powerful shock of electricity creating a wave sending it to the evil Brachiosaurus paralyzing them.

A flock of evil pterodactyls try to swoop them but another path was ready "FIre Style: Meteorite Wheel!" then a wheel of flame shoot up in the sky aiming directly to the flying reptiles burning them to a crisp.

The real Borei was still in the raptor using his Scythe and plasma jutsu to stab and slash any incoming predator that stands in its way. He stabbed one dino raptor in the brain and threw the same spike to another raptor's head.

Miyuki was also fairing well against the evil dinos. While she was riding a raptor she use chakra chains in her arms and then grab one dino and threw them like a bowling ball to other evil dinos. She even use Water clones and unleash a barrage of jutsus. " Water Style: Explosive water shockwave!" she said and her clone form into a giant vortex and flush a group of dinos in it's surrounding area at point blank range.

The main force was driving the enemy back.

(In the Volcano Fortress core)

A red haired tanned man at 5 and ½ feet tall man was surveying the scene below with his cameras " So. That bastard still is alive eh? No matter. " but as he was watching he notice a youngster in a pterodactyl " what's this! The prey i fought and killed before is back how could this be?!" he said " Well no matter then! I am Akashio the true ruler of Jurassic Marsh!" he said and unleashed more dark dinos to the battle.

(outside)

Dinos poured in from the flanks of left and right side of the battlefield of the volcano. But they were caught of guard because the hunters became the hunted.

Nagato and Sasori's groups came out from their ambush spots and laid waste to the second wave of dark dinos coming out and went all out to them. Both flanking teams surround and box in the enemies leaving them trapped and nowhere to go.

(In the volcano fortress core)

"Impossible! They are ruining everthing!" Akashio said and he grabbed the screen and throw it to the window glass.

(Outside)

The flanking teams eliminated the opposing resistance and the Main force arrived the main entrance the path was now clear. The Triceratops collided the gates of the main entrance to the volcano core and slammed it until it was breached.

(In the volcano core)

A big explosion blow Akashio back and send him back 20 feet away. As he gets up he was then push back none other by Soryu as he was finally getting his revenge to the man who killed his father.

Akashio got back up in the last second from the second force push. He then charges Soryu but he dodge the rush and slashed Akashio's back with his hand claw talons. Akashio was pained he then leap up backwards and then formed hand seals and said "earth style: earth spear!" and launch a spear heading fast to Soryu.

Soryu dodge it to the right and then he formed hand seals and said " Wind Style: Wind Needle Daggers!" he launched two very long thin daggers that can puncture like a needle straight to Akashio trapping him into a wall. The Needle daggers trapped his torso and his back preventing him from escape and worse he cannot remove them with his hands because they are so sharp they cut his own flesh too!

"I ain't down yet!" Akashio reached for his detonator to destroy the island using the volcano but when he hold hit his left hand was sliced by a Wind Cutter from Soryu!

"Aaaggggghhhhhhh!" Akashio screamed when his hand was cut off seeing this is the end. He pleads for mercy as Soryu edges closer to him "please don't do this! I only wanted to avenge my father because he was a great leader to this island!" he refuted.

"Like you killed my father!" Soryu said back.

"What?" Akashio asked in shocked.

"That man you murdered years ago was my father, YOU! LEFT ME FATHERLESS! YOU EXTINCT DEVIL!" Soryu said as he prepares to finish his adversary off and forming hand seals.

"NOOOOOO!" Akashio screamed and this was the end! Soryu unleashed a full Windstyle: Pterodactyl claw barrage and slice and hack every piece off flesh from Akashio.

After he was sliced up Soryu said "Rest in pieces you bastard." and left the volcano core.

When he went outside he was cheered that he was alive and Soryu said " Akashio is no more! We won!"

The crowd and dinos roared in joy and victory " SORYU! SORYU! SORYU!"

Soryu smiled in delight in the victory.

 **That's the end of the prehistoric battle guys stay tune for the next chapter. As long as I have plenty of ideas I can do anything :D**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter - 32: Borei's Future Decision

 **It has come to this. A two choices scene on which Percy Jackson(Borei Sorachi) will now decide when he died to save everyone not just that , He bequeathed the will of peace as well to Naruto and Sasuke. He revived all of the fallen shinobi after the 4th great ninja war at the cost of his own, and move on to the afterlife. He was resurrected and reanimated once more to either save his former Greek world or end it once and for all. Which do you think the maker of the story will make the next installment for the final Revenant? Only time will tell when a choice that will decide everything will make the last Revenant Story.**

The Yugure celebrated the victory of the liberation of Jurassic Marsh, Jurassic Marsh and Sea/Mist proposed together an alliance to fight together alongside each other in a times of war or crisis. Both countries would help out their sea borders.

Soryu became the next chief tribe after he avenged his father's murderer and would succeed his grandfather Machurui. He also developed a bond and friendship to Nagato as he was the one who inspired Soryu to keep on going no matter what happens. Soryu was grateful for him and The two boys shook their hands.

The next day the Yugure left the Jurassic Marsh and went back to their home in the Mist and Sea Country. They said farewell and Jurassic Marsh would always welcome any Sea and Mist shinobi in their lands. The Flagship Nagara casted off and all the Yugure members and Sea/Mist sailors went home.

The Battleship flagship Nagara steamed on going straight back to the mist in a cruise of the calm ocean.

(At Night)

Everyone at night was either on watch or was already asleep, the battleship still keeps on moving straight for the destination. What scene none other we could find on was Borei.

Borei along with his wife Miyuki were snuggled in their bed sleeping peacefully together and it was this time that Borei dreamt about his future.

(Borei's Dream)

 _Borei saw himself in the future as what would happen to him later on._

 _He saw that he was battling alongside the other shinobi and the two powerful reincarnations of Indra and Ashura Otsutsuki. They fought the Jubi the Ten tails and then Kaguya Otsutsuki. Indra and Ashura settled their differences to each other and the rift of the very curse of hatred is now gone._

 _Borei congratulated the two powerful reincarnations and then he stood in a very large hill and fully activated his Rinnegan despite the massive chakra depletion he formed two handsigns and called out._

" _Gedo Art: Rinne Rebirth Jutsu !" Borei shouted and the King of Hell appeared in the ground, opened it's large maw and out came the green lights of regeneration to the dead and deceased corpses of those who fell in battle. They now come alive and full once more. Other survivors who went to their once fallen and deceased comrades were amazed and relieved they are alive._

 _After Borei activated the Jutsu he was now old and wrinkled but can still stand up. His hair was now white and his face was like an old man. He slump down in great exhaustion from massive chakra depletion._

 _The reincarnations of Ashura and Indra both went and supported Borei to stand up as the two grab both of his shoulders as the two of them help him back up._

" _I revived everyone once again. They deserved the lives they fought and died. Now I gave them back the lives they lost at the cost of my own." Borei said and look up to the reincarnations._

" _Indra and Ashura, I'm glad you two settled both of your differences each other and finally understood as one. You defeated Kaguya Otsutsuki and sealed her away from this place for good." Borei said with a smile._

" _Yeah it's finally over you know! I really am happy you brought everyone back Uncle Borei!" Ashura's reincarnation said._

 _Indra's reincarnation said " Thank you as well. and with my set aside differences are put aside I can also help make peace. Even though of all the things I have done, It will a long way for me for forgiveness of what I did in my past." he said._

 _Borei looked at Indra's reincarnation with a reassured smile despite Borei was in his exhausted state he said " Be that as it may, but I can even see in your eyes you are redeemable like everyone else. I know it." Borei said. " Ashura did make you see what he sees and you saw him just as the same didn't you?" he said._

 _Indra's reincarnation nodded as he look at Ashura's reincarnation and then to Borei._

" _Then that is good enough, I'm happy for you two." he said praising both of them " You two are unparalleled warriors of unusual and unrivalled strength of different kind. You two will change the world now and with your power you can show everyone the same kind of peace you both now have that goal, and despite of your conflicts,past and differences, both of you look each other underneath the underneath and saw you were both the same both inside and out regardless of anything. You can change anyone and help them who they wanted to be. Go for it!" Borei said._

 _Both reincarnations nodded._

" _Come on, Let's get to the others." Borei said to both of them and the two reincarnations carried Borei as they helped him up and then they trudge towards the rest of the shinobi alliance. They cheered that the war is over and Borei rushed to his family that the conflict was no more._

 _(5 years later)_

 _It was now 5 years after the 4th shinobi world war and all of the nations were at peace. Both reincarnations of Indra and Ashura pursue their own goals in making peace wherever they go. All of the nations also help each other and brought forth a unified elemental shinobi land. There were no conflicts and everyone in each individual from one nation after the another were treated as equals. Killings, conflicts, competitions and any other bigotries were lessened and there was peace to all._

 _Borei was happy for the world and most of all he was happy with his family. Despite his old and crippled state he was still alive. He watched as Nagato his son married and had children of his own. He was a grandfather now to his son's kids and Nagato would succeed him when he dies. Borei hugged and kiss his wife as they watch the peace and harmony in their world._

 _(Passing)_

 _Borei was on his deathbed and his wife, son and grandchildren were there for him in his room. He said his final words to his family and blessed his son and grandchildren that they would succeed him. Borei closed his eyes and gave his spirit up. His family wept for him, for everything he had done and his actions that also changed everyone._

 _Borei's body was in a coffin and was buried in Sea Country. The Yugure members, Leaders of different Nations, reincarnations of Indra and Ashura as well as Borei's friends and family gathered to his grave and say their last words and farewell to him that he will be remembered through their hearts and minds and through the history of shinobi till the end of time._

 _Borei smiled and accepted his death with no hesitations his spirit said " This is it" and smiled all the way to the end as he ascends to the afterlife. Everyone in the shinobi world would remember Borei just like any other hero who was willing to do anything no matter what and shared all his ideals as time goes on._

 _Borei was in the afterlife of the Shinto Pantheon he accepted all his actions and the Shinto deities put him to paradise that he was finally free. Borei was happy he died human and happy in death._

 _(Resurrected from beyond)_

 _Borei was resurrected from Chaos and from the other shinto deities to save the world of the Greeks once more. Borei never thought in his death and resurrection he would go back to the same world he was abandoned after the hardships he endured from the harsh realities he ever experienced. He was not Percy Jackson anymore. He was Borei Sorachi and he saves anyone from their demise. Now he was tempted which choice will he make because every action is always have an effect to others._

 _ **(Saving the former world)**_

 _It was a tough choice to do this but saving the lives of mortals and others would prevent catastrophes and helping his former comrades and families would mean something that would help plenty more. Borei would eliminate all the evil titans and adversaries and along with the fates since they made this happen and when the fates are no more. There are no more prophecies that would decide everything around the system. Since fate is always more on_ _**change**_ _and_ _ **decide**_ _. Borei would just remove them from the equation and the rest of the mortals and other living entities are all up to them to decide their own fate instead of the fates making it for themselves. Borei never liked it when lives were manipulated by the fates, life is always like toys to play for them. Well not anymore! Borei will use his powers to use the power of fate against them and send them to the void along the other ._

 _{This is a scene below}_

 _Poseidon bore another child and was the younger son followed by Matthew the brother who send Percy away from the world. The younger brother never knew much of their eldest half sibling Percy Jackson. Everyone would only speak little of Percy because they were afraid of the truth of what they really done to him._

 _One day the younger brother was issued a quest alone and never came back from his quest but he was saved none other than … A masked Nagato Sorachi!_

 _The duo were in a hideout after the younger brother was rescued from death and was hidden._

" _I treated your wounds" Nagato said underneath from the covers of his mask._

" _I've seen you before but never properly introduce." Nagato said._

" _Who are you?" the younger brother said in guard._

" _I am Nagato Sorachi and the son of Borei Sorachi also the man who was used to be named (Percy Jackson)" Nagato said sending a shock to the youngest son of Poseidon._

" _No way" the youngest son of Poseidon said._

 _(Next scene)_

" _You're Eldest sibling Percy Jackson was cast off, betrayed, unwanted and abandoned from this world. He lost his friends, his superiors, his lover, his father and mother. He lost everything here and he killed off his emotions to fled this place. " Nagato said_

" _If he was still here he would never hesitate to kill his former friends from what they done to him. He severed all his bonds here and removed his fatal flaw of loyalty. To him he is a nobody here in this world if he was still Percy Jackson" Nagato further explained his details to a crying and disbelieved Youngest son of Poseidon._

 _(Next scene)_

 _In a Pizza store outside the parking lot a short fight emerged from Nagato as he saw three adversaries made their stands and surround him._

" _What do you know of the Youngest son? We want an answer!" Annabeth said._

" _What is it to you?" Nagato said back._

" _We are finding him and we have no clue where he is right now and we heard you mentioning him when you were talking to your phone!" Nico said._

" _Oh I see, well I don't know where he is now because last I saw him. he left after I treated his wounds." Nagato said._

" _What do you mean?" Annabeth asked._

" _Does this had to do with your former friend Percy Jackson? Does it ring a bell?" Nagato smirked inside his mask._

 _They took a few steps back " how did you know that person?" Nico said._

" _Well let me explain my part then?"_

 _(next scene)_

" _Percy Jackson, his whole life was all about self sacrifice. The youngest son know all too fully of Percy's life. Percy lost everything, he died for nothing, The price paid for peace in your camps can you blame Percy for his actions as well as . The youngest son's goal now is to reap vengeance on to those for what they did to Percy and to his life keeping the secrets you three swore to never let the young one know about Percy's life" Nagato said._

 _(next scene)_

" _Now i know the truth. I will never go back to Camp halfblood for what they did." the younger brother said._

" _Are you sure?" Nagato asked._

" _You told me that Percy was a one of a kind helping person and he was hero and yet he died for nothing and for being too powerful and was cast out from his brethren. I feel what Percy is feeling, that those bastards will pay for their actions. They look down on us sons of poseidon, and it was not just the gods who did this to us , it was all those in the camps. To me they are the scum of the earth, they are all objects in my vengeance. I will make sure the camps will know my pain, my despair and my hatred for their actions!" the younger brother said with fury in his sea green eyes."_

 _(next scene)_

 _Borei was now reanimated into a reanimation and not just him he wore a mask now and was backed up by the reanimations of Bianca,Luke, Castor, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, Charles , Silena, Ethan and Zoe Nightshade. All of them were reanimations to fight alongside the next battle._

 _(Next scene)_

 _As Borei was sparring his former cousins and lover they go all out and actually broke the mask covering his face and when they broke it they were shocked on who it was._

 _Nico, Thalia and Annabeth alongside the other bystanders excluding the Yugure were wide eyed at who it was._

" _No way" Nico said_

" _How can this be" Thalia said_

" _How is this possible" Annabeth stated shocked._

 _Borei revealed his reanimated face and shocked everyone including the gods all this time._

 _ **(OR Ending the former world)**_

 _Borei will eradicate the greek world alongside his Yugure members once more._

(end dream)

Borei woke up in his alarm clock for a new day

 **Make you choice guys I can only make one next installment for the next installment will it be Revenant: Salvation or Revenant: Divine Retribution. See you soon for the next chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter - 33: The Battle of Wave part 1

 **Hey fellas, sorry for not updating recently last week because i was busy of my clearance and its the finals now for me. This chapter is now taken to the Wave Arc and with different scenes altogether and like I mentioned before, Zabuza and Haku will live and for the first time in this chapter, Borei and his family will finally meet up the current descendants of the sage of the six paths reincarnations namely Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Borei's Son Nagato will be the cousin of Naruto Uzumaki. Borei and Miyuki will be Naruto's Uncle and Aunt since Miyuki is part Uzumaki despite her lineage she chose to be with her husband all the way. Right after this of the Wave Arc of course is the Chunin exams arc. It has finally come to this. Different Nations will now learn of the existence of Yugure and the Sea/Mist Countries. Plus many more lands to explore, many more actions, many more characters and other adventures like never before and many more parodies for future chapters. Team Fortress 2, Half life, LOTR, Black Hawk Down, Pearl Harbour, Warcraft, Command and Conquer, Star Wars, Die Hard, Starcraft, The Expendables, Robin Hood, Transformers , Rambo , It's a madhouse crossover parody I tell you! These are more crossover sneak peaks to the Revenant story as mixup actions . Once again I do not own anything. Remember guys leave your ideas and suggestions once again. And remember be A CREDIT TO TEAM!**

(3 years later)

It has been 3 years passed and the Sea Country has grown ever bigger before, economy was rising and the military force in mist and sea together was doubled and regained all the strength throughout the entire country. There were only minor raids and less contact through other borders and other outlying countries from different nations.

The hidden cloud village from the land of lightning tried to attack and raid the hidden mist a few times but they came back in mutilated pieces and they did not bother attacking again. So in the end Lord Ay the Fourth Raikage did not send anymore shinobi to the mist and leave it be since all the reports stated all his shinobi were mutilated when the bodies were recovered and not single shinobi survive the onslaught.

The hidden frost village bordered with the hidden cloud were neutral to the two great nations and were good terms despite the 2 great nations were in conflict.

The land of hot water was also accessible and good terms along with the cloud and the mist as well as the hidden leaf village.

The hidden sand village was still on edge and their own daimyo was trying to fund more resources from different countries for new missions for the village and the intel was that their Kazekage Lord Rasa was still making Suna secure.

The hidden stone shinobi in the land of earth were still in there proud unity and they never needed help from other villages but only itself.

Then there's the hidden sound village located in rice country. Reports and rumors stated that that is where the snake sannin Orochimaru was reported. The snake sannin was in the S class bingo book in the great nations and along with minor villages.

Then there's the Akatsuki an S class organization form secretly around the hidden rain village. The hidden rain village a place where war was so ravaged non stop by 3 great nations by the Lands of Earth, Wind and Fire. So much conflict and destruction took place on that land. The former land of the Rain orphans Yahiko, Konan and Nagato Uzumaki. They died when the masked took away their lives after Yahiko died choosing to spare the two latter.

Then there's the hidden leaf village so far peace and prosperity and the stabilization of the home of the two great founders the senju and uchiha clans. They are good terms with the hidden sand and they are neutral to the hidden cloud due to the reports of the hyuga incident.

Today the Yugure organization is now mobilised to the Land of Waves. They are gonna setup an alliance with them as part of the mist/sea coalition team.

Borei sent out his son Nagato, Haku, Pakura, Isaribi, Karin and Zabuza Momochi to head over to the land of waves and setup and alliance. They are the first group.

The second group consisted of Borei, Miyuki, Sasori, Utakata, Hotaru and the Uchiha prodigies Itachi and Shisui.

The first group was now mobilised. Then the second one will follow.

In the land of waves, A battleship with 2 destroyers escorting a supply ship was anchored just offshore. The first group lowered into rowboats then they would signal the second group to move forward once their objective is finish.

(The first group)

Nagato's team was rowing the boat moving quietly in the coastline of the unfinished bridge and as well as heading to the docks of the mainland. They were to set up a camp and find more intel about the place of Wave.

" There it is! The Land of Waves." Nagato said in his telescope as his comrades row the boat.

"Perfect, The first thing I would do first right after this ride is to find a missing nin and kill it." Zabuza said as he row the right side in the middle.

Everyone had a chuckle to that.

"Don't worry, the intel we received here is that the Land of Waves is run by the notorious owner name Gato. He controls the business and I would say he's a real midget and a frickin asshole." Nagato said as he puts the telescope down and rows in the right side in the front.

"That's great, I also heard that the place is also controlled by his goons running the joint here in Wave." Pakura said as she rolls her eyes and row the left side in the back.

" Then if we ever encounter them harassing poor civilians out of life and money we should step in to stop them. As much as I never liked violence I could never stand seeing poor innocents being treated poorly like that ." Haku said in a calm and serious manner as he frowns and thought about the motives what Gato's thugs might do. Haku didn't like killing but he was always told in his own morals to do what is best and right. He learned that in a harsh way despite the difficulties. He rows in the right side in the back.

" I'm with you, Haku. If there's anything dangerous we will go out there and kick their sorry asses." Isaribi said with determination when dealing with combat.

"Let's just hope once we reach to town there are not much casualties there. If there are, at least we should go help and try to fish for information." Karin suggested as she rows in the front left side of the boat.

Nagato nodded at her cousin's words. The duo were Uzumaki's by blood and despite their blood ties as cousins they even consider themselves as brother and sister despite the family.

The 6 shinobi and kunoichi finally landed in the docks quietly and they wore their dark and camouflage cloaks to conceal themselves and act like civilians to prevent spotting or alerting anything suspicious.

They went to the woods and set up a camp and relay any intel going on. The job for the Yugure in Wave Country is to make an alliance with them and eliminate any threat that would attack the country. The Yugure's job is to sometimes work in secrecy, to prevent any other unallied individuals and enemies to compromise or destroying their organization. Only few individuals or chosen ones are only notified about their operations.

The 1st group set up a camp just right next to the coastline and bridge and was also far ahead of the pathway heading to the bridge altogether. They build a treehouse as well and out of view and away from any enemies sight.

The 1st group's job was to locate the leader of Wave Country. The leader was the bridge builder named Tazuna. He was the man wanting for support trying to help the country and free the place from Gato's Tyranny.

The reports said that Tazuna was escorted by Shinobi from the Leaf Village and were heading back to the Land of Waves. Escorting the bridge builder was a man named Kakashi Hatake. One of the most powerful individuals of the Hidden Leaf and was nicknamed as 'the copycat who copied a thousand jutsus'.

The 1st group was to spy and survey the escorts of Tazuna before doing anything else and relay back the information to Borei.

(a little later)

The escorts of Tazuna was a man named Kakashi Hatake. He was a white haired man wearing a mask covering his face and his forehead protector covering his left eye. He was a Jounin of the hidden leaf village.

Kakashi had 3 genins under his command, A young black haired boy with black eyes, pale skin and was wearing a dark blue combat shirt and white short pants and sandals. A pink haired girl with pale skin as well and had green viridian eyes and was wearing a red qipao dress with short sleeves and sandals. Finally another boy with blonde hair, blue eyes , wearing an orange jumpsuit as well as sandals in his feet. The three genins all had the hidden leaf village headband in their foreheads. They were following orders to their sensei as they all accompany Tazuna back to wave country down the road.

(Yugure 1st group)

The 1st group of the Yugure were in hiding and in position to follow and track down Tazuna's escort. So far they follow the movements of the escorts undetected. The Yugure group had earpieces strapped in their ears to hear the sounds and intel relaying to each other.

(With Tazuna's group)

Tazuna's group was walking along the path and they were attacked by the demon brothers. The escorts fought back when the demon brothers unleashed their dual chains against the adversaries and Kakashi and the identified Uchiha name Sasuke counterattacked them taking both of them down. The blonde boy was Naruto Uzumaki and he was knocked out first during the fight. The pink haired girl was Sakura Haruno she was guarding Tazuna and stayed out of the fight and cheered Sasuke on.

(With the Yugure 1st group)

As Tazuna's group was continuing forward they surveyed how they handled and relocated to another position as they maintain their hidden positions without alerting the former.

"So that's Kakashi Hatake huh? Hmmm well then, I must say i can't wait to properly meet him in _person._ " Zabuza said in eagerness and confidence underneath his bandages.

" Don't worry. You'll have your fun. For the moment we can't allow ourselves to have war or incident with the Hidden Leaf just yet." Nagato reminded him.

Zabuza close his eyes and nodded down " Alright, but if they start attacking, I'll fight back without hesitation." he said in a serious calm matter.

Nagato understood the swordsman " Alright. If you want to engage them be careful. You might know what Kakashi is but we don't know what the genins are capable off. We'll just keep that in mind."

Zabuza nodded.

As they quiet down they heard footsteps from the other direction. The team hiding in their positions turn their survey from Tazuna's group to an incoming bandits.

"It seems the goons of Gato are on the warpath and are heading on a collision." Pakura said with narrowed eyes as she peaks through the branches undetected.

Haku was behind her and said " They are heading straight to the bridge builder and their armed as well with weapons and torches."

Isaribi was hiding in the bushes below the duo " I count about 15 of them and they are mean and nasty."

Karin was the sensor among the 1st group." No doubt that the bandits are heading straight for the bridgebuilder and the escorts only had Kakashi, 3 genins including an Uchiha and an Uzumaki as well." she said in shock as she continues her sensory perception.

"An Uzumaki you say? Which one is it then Karin?" Nagato asked.

"The blonde one is and I have no doubt he also has Uzumaki lineage inside him." Karin said.

"Okay understood." Nagato thanked her cousin and focused his attention back to the collision.

Zabuza then spoke to Nagato " Let me handle this. I want to take these scum down. I can handle Kakashi and his brats as well." he said to Nagato.

Nagato sighed and said "Very well, we will stay out of this. Go ahead Zabuza their all yours." he said.

Zabuza nodded "with pleasure." and went to another branch in the middle between the bandits and Tazuna's group.

Nagato pass a message to Haku and the rest of the team in his earpiece " Haku prepare to rescue Zabuza just in case things went south, the rest of you do not engage the skirmish, let Zabuza handle this."

"Understood." Haku said as he focus his attention to Zabuza in the tree branch and his hunter nin porcelain mask ready and covered.

The rest of the hiders nodded and look on to the battlefield surveying and waiting for more instructions before taking any action undetected.

(with Tazuna's group)

As Tazuna and his escorts continues to walk towards to the bridge and Wave Country itself. They were alerted to the presence of a huge march heading towards them.

'Something big is heading this way!' Kakashi thought and alerted his genins.

"Something big is coming get ready!" Kakashi said to his genins "Protect Tazuna at all costs!"

His genin readied themselves and standby to protect Tazuna in his front and with Kakashi in their front.

"Hmmmd!" Sasuke grunted in nod

"Right!" Sakura stated.

"Got it Kakashi - Sensei!" Naruto smiled his foxy grin.

As the escorts steeled themselves, what they saw was a mass crowd heading their way and they were gonna attack the bridge builder. The bandits were armed with weapons and torches. Their goal is to kill the bridge builder and anyone who stood in their way.

The mob charges and wickedly grin to attack. "There they are! Let's get the bridgebuilder boys!" "YEAH!"

The mob shouted but before they would react they saw the air was turning into mist.

'What the! There is mist here!' Kakashi said. The genins were wide eyed as well.

"HEY! WHATS GOING ON!" the bandits said as they were stopped in their tracks and could hardly see.

"Agghhhhhh!" one bandit was cut down when the other try to help him his head was sliced up.

The bandits gasp that they were being attacked They try to fight back but another one had his arm cut off then another one's head was slashed and another one was stabbed from the back with the Executioner's blade. One bandit fight blindly to attack recklessly and then Zabuza side tripped him grab his head and slam it to a tree trunk knocking him out. Zabuza then grab another one and literally slashed him in the abdomen and slice also the tree trunk spurting blood as well. He saw two more and rush to them while the bandits were not prepared. Zabuza stabbed the man with his kunai and then, he punch and kick the shit out of him plus when the first man was bleeding to death he brought the sword down and slice him into two. He then kick the second bandit back sending him in the air and then while holding the blade in his left hand he then use an uppercut to hack him up. That's 10 down the remaining 5 were scared shitless. They broke off and run back to their boats. Zabuza never let them go off and run first ahead of them and then when the bandits saw Zabuza in their front they got hacked off, sliced and diced to pieces as they screamed and bled out.

They were gone now, the mist was still up. Kakashi knew someone was behind that onslaught and was using the mist for cover. He narrowed his single eye as he hear laughter and footsteps approaching the escorts.

Zabuza revealed himself to the escorts and his fun was about to start.

(With Tazuna's group)

The group was surprise to see a swordsman ninja approaching them. Kakashi surprised at this readies himself.

'I see' Kakashi thought as he saw the adversary before him.

Zabuza was looking at the group with serious eyes ready for anything.

Naruto Uzumaki rushes in ready to take him out but Kakashi held out his hand and said " You're in the way, get back." he said calmly to his genin.

"But why!" Naruto exclaims.

"He is not like the other ninja,He's in a whole other league." Kakashi said as he tells the details to Naruto and still kept his eye to Zabuza.

Kakashi then closes his right eye and said " If he's our opponent then I'll need this." he said as he reveals his Sharingan eye in his left socket. Surprising his genins including Sasuke, Kakashi is using his Sharingan.

As Sasuke explain the details of the Sharingan to his team Zabuza adds up as well.

"You got it right boy. But you only scratched the surface. The sharingan can analyze the opponent's technique and copy it to the smallest detail." Zabuza said as he gathers more mist in the surrounding area."As for you Jounin, in the assassination of the hidden mist, we had a standing order to kill intruders on sight. You're profile was in our Bingo book. It called you the man who copied a thousand jutsus, Kakashi the Copy Ninja." Zabuza said to Kakashi.

The genins were surprised about their sensei's title.

'What? Is sensei such a famous ninja?' Sakura thought.

"Wow that so cool!" Naruto said.

Sasuke was thinking deeply as he look at Kakashi ' Wait a minute the Sharingan is only a trait to a few members of the Uchiha clan, could he be?'

As Sasuke was thinking Zabuza waited long enough.

"Enough talking, I need to have a word of the bridge builder, after all I did not come here to fight and I was the one who took out the bandits heading your way." Zabuza said.

Kakashi narrowed his eye " I can't trust you and what your motives are. You may have killed them but we can't trust you ." he said and ready himself again as well as his genin protecting the bridge builder.

Zabuza knew this would happen and he said " So I'll have to eliminate you eh Kakashi? So be it." he then jumps back to the water and gather a lot of chakra.

"He's over there!" Naruto said.

"Standing on the water!" Sakura also said

As Zabuza powers up he disappears in the mist.

"He vanish." Naruto said as he watch and the others watch the exact spot where Zabuza disappeared.

Kakashi walks a few steps forward .

"Sensei." Sakura said.

"He'll come after me first." Kakashi said.

"But who is he?" Sakura asks.

"Zabuza Momochi. The ex-leader of the assassination unit. He is the master of the silent killing technique." he said explaining the details.

"S-s-silent?" Naruto asked.

"As the name suggest, it happened in an instant without a sound or warning of any kind. It so fast you passed from this life without realizing what happened. Even the Sharingan cannot fully neutralize it. So don't lower your guard." Kakashi said to his genin team.

The genins were a bit scared from the killing intent emanating from the swordsmen and it shivers them up.

" Eight points." Zabuza said in the mist.

"What's that!" Sakura shouted.

" . .Jugular. Subclavian Artery. . Now which will be my attack points?" Zabuza asked himself ready to strike.

The killer intent was tense.

Kakashi activate a chakra surge to shake the killer intent off. Sasuke was shaken but Kakashi reassured him.

"Sasuke Do not worry. I will not let anyone down." Kakashi said with a smile underneath his mask.

Zabuza appeared in the middle and said "It's over!" he then brought over and to slice everyone underneath him.

Kakashi run straight to Zabuza in the center and as he land a blow to Zabuza he realize it was a water clone. Another image appeared in the mist Zabuza then tried to slice Kakashi up.

"Sensei behind you!" Naruto said pointing behind Kakashi.

He land a slash splitting Kakashi but Zabuza realize Kakashi was also using the Water clone: jutsu.

'The water clone jutsu?' Zabuza said in his thought. Then he was head lock with a kunai as Kakashi was in the back and had him in Kunai point.

"Don't move. Now it's over, you're finished." Kakashi stated.

The genins were content it was over but it was short lived.

Zabuza was laughing underneath his bandages.

"Huh?" Kakashi was taken aback.

"Finished? You really don't get it do you? Your technique is nothing but a crass imitation. I'll never be defeated by a mere copycat ninja like you." Zabuza stated in his calm confident side.

Kakashi grunted and narrowed his eyes.

"Hehehehehehehehe. You really are full of surprises though. You copied my Water Clone Jutsu. when you made your little speech. Very skillfully executed. You made your clones say those words to draw my attention, while you hid in the mist, waiting for me to make my move. Nice try." Zabuza said.

Then another image appeared behind Kakashi and said "But I'm not that easy to fool!"

It was another water clone that Zabuza created and it was dispelled as the real one attack Kakashi trying to slash him. Kakashi duck the attack and the sword was slashed to the ground. Zabuza turn around and deliver a rotating kick and send Kakashi flying.

"Now!" Zabuza stated. He then rushed towards Kakashi and grabbed his sword and then run towards him. As he run to slash the target he saw something on the ground " occupation spikes! Trying to slow me down, Hmmph! foolish. " he turn around and leapt back heading to dive to the water.

Kakashi was trapped in the dense water as he gets in the surface ' This water isn't normal it's dense and heavy!' he thought

In a blink of an eye Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and did hand signs " Fool! Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!" and Kakashi was trapped.

"Now it's over!" Zabuza said "I'll handle you once I finish the brats." he said.

"Water Clone Jutsu!" then another water clone of Zabuza appeared to the genins.

The real Zabuza was explaining details this time to Kakashi's subordinates " You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja, when you hover between life and death so many times it doesn't faze you. You may be called a ninja when you become so deadly your file has entered my bingo book, then you may have earned the title of a ninja. But to call upstarts like you as a ninja is a joke! You're just brats!"

Kakashi ordered his genins to retreat and end the mission but they refused because in their instincts this was a battle and you don't run away.

Zabuza is amused at Kakashi's subordinates. He threw Sasuke and kick Naruto sending them both back a few feet to the bridge builder and Sakura.

"Hehehehehehehehe. You haven't learn anything have you? Still playing your little game pretending to be ninja. When I was your age," he showed the genins his right hand " this hand already crushed many opponents!" he explained.

The 3 genin were in horror.

"Zabuza the demon." Kakashi remembers his reputation.

"Oh? So I was in your book too huh?" Zabuza replied to the still trapped Kakashi.

(With the 1st group Yugure)

"Wow he really is pressuring those brats, when it comes to the field of battle." Pakura said.

"I know Pakura-chan. I guess as of the moment he really is living his reputation as of the moment." Haku added

"Do you think, attacking them like this is worth it cousin? Because that blonde boy is also an Uzumaki like us." Karin said to Nagato.

"I think in this case it really is necessary Karin, at least we will have to show ourselves later." Nagato said as he watched Zabuza's battle and look at Karin for a moment "Don't worry Zabuza won't hurt much of the genin but it's one of the rules of engagement to attack all ninjas regardless of age and gender. So that they would end conflicts easy. It may be brutal but it's the truth and reality." Nagato explained as he looks his eyes back to the battle.

"I sure hope so." Karin said as she focus her eyes to the battle as well.

(With Zabuza and Tazuna's escorts)

Despite that Kakashi was trapped in the Water Prison he explained to his genins about info of Zabuza " Long ago in the village hidden in the mist, also known as 'blood mist village'. Before a student could become a ninja there was one final test." he said.

Zabuza looked down to Kakashi " Hmm. So you know the graduation exam?"

"What graduation exam?" Naruto asked.

Zabuza laughs and said " Did you have to annihilate the other students to pass?" he asked in sick grin underneath his bandages.

Naruto gasped and was shock.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he listens to Zabuza's details.

"Imagine young ninja like you, training together, eating together and then comes the final exam only the rules changed. You couldn't stop until you destroy your opponent. He was your friend, shared your dreams. Now it's him or you." Zabuza said.

Sakura was creeped out and shivered "That's so cruel."

Kakashi then speak up " 10 years ago, The graduation exam changed, One year before, a dark evil filled the school of terror."

"What's he saying? What evil? What kind of change? What cause the terror?" Sakura asked confusingly.

Kakashi continued " Without pause or hesitation, a young boy who was not a ninja approached the class and took down a hundred of their students."

Zabuza had dark eyes and when he opened them after Kakashi said that he said "It….It felt so … GOOD!"

The genins were horrified and Zabuza attack again.

Zabuza kicked Sasuke back and Naruto used Shadow clone jutsu which impressed Zabuza a bit they swarmed upon him but he slice them back sending Naruto back too.

Sasuke stood up and hold a Shuriken and said "Demon Windmill Shuriken" he launch the shuriken towards the real Zabuza.

"So he pass the clone and go for the real me. Nice but not good enough!" Zabuza grabbed the shuriken in his left hand. But then he noticed another Shuriken heading straight towards him. He jumped up at the same time still holding Kakashi as the prisoner in one hand and the first shuriken in the other hand.

The second shuriken transformed into Naruto and then he threw a kunai straight for Zabuza making him releasing the water prison holding Kakashi and the water clone he made was now dispelled.

Kakashi got back to his feet standing in the same water as Zabuza quite impressed that the two work together to rescue their sensei.

Kakashi and Zabuza were now in a deadlock with the first shuriken as they struggle. They leap back a few feet away and then called out hand signs.

At that same moment Kakashi lock his Sharingan to Zabuza.

"Ushi-Saru-U-Ne-I-Tori-Ushi-Uma-Tori-Ne-Tora-Inu-Tora-Mi-Ushi-Hitsuji-Mi-I-Hitsuji-Ne" Zabuza said as he form handsigns.

"Ushi-Saru-U-Ne-I-Tori-Ushi-Uma-Tori-Ne-Tora-Inu-Tora-Mi-Ushi-Hitsuji-Mi-I-Hitsuji-Ne" Kakashi said as he form handsigns just like Zabuza.

"Jin-Saru-Tori-Tatsu-Tori-Ushi-Uma-Hitsuji-Tora-Mi-Ne-Saru-U-I-Tatsu-Hitsuji-Ne-Ushi-Saru-Tori-Jin-Ne-I- TORI!" Both men finish their handsigns

"WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!" Both men called out their water dragon attacks and both their jutsus collide once more. Their attacks also hit and wash up Tazuna and the genins.

(With the 1st group)

"I saw something at that time." Isaribi stated

"Yes no doubt about it, Kakashi time the handsigns with Zabuza precisely and at the same time there's a genjutsu behind it as well." Nagato saw as he used his Rinnegan eyes with his Perception skills to scan the battle. "This is bad. Zabuza might be washed up soon." he turned to Haku "Get ready Haku." he said

Haku nodded "I'm on it." he said calmly as he chooses exact time to rescue Zabuza.

(With Zabuza and Kakashi)

Zabuza struggle with Kakashi as he had him with his blade but Kakashi had his kunai as they clash.

'Something is not Sharingan can comprehend and replicate the enemy's technique. However- Both Jutsu occur simultaneously.' he said in his thoughts.'Could he?'

At the same moment Haku was in position in the Tree ready for anything.

Kakashi and Zabuza broke the clash and leap back. The two men then walk in a semicircle from their different spots. Zabuza and Kakashi are moving at the same time.

Zabuza was wide eyed at this. Kakashi was copying Zabuza's movements.

' My movements, it's as if what I'm-' Zabuza thought

"- going to do next." Kakashi finished.

'What? is he reading my mind as well?' Zabuza thought as he was under the gaze of Kakashi's Sharingan eye. ' He looks at me with that eye.'

"It makes you furious doesn't it?" Kakashi said as he continues to copy Zabuza's movements.

"All your doing is copying me like a monkey." Zabuza said.

"You can't beat me with cheap tricks! I'll crush you!" both men said at the same time!

Zabuza created another set of hand signs " When I'm finished with you, You'll never open that monkey mouth again!" as he finishes for one more hand sign he caught a glimpse of image at Kakashi ' What is that? It's me! But how?! Is it his illusion jutsu?!'

Kakashi tricked Zabuza as his handsigns were faster and caught him " Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!"

'Impossible! I was gonna create a vortex but he created one first! He copies my jutsu before i could do it! I can't keep up!' Zabuza was flushed out and landed in a tree trunk.

As Kakashi lands near Zabuza he said "It's over!" but before he could react for anything.

Haku struck two senbon needles in Zabuza's neck and he slumped down.

"Hmm hmm. You were right. It was his last battle." Haku stated calmly as he appears himself right next to the opposite tree.

The escorts were surprised to see another person came up. They saw a hunter anbu person wearing the yugure cloak and had a porcelain mask covering his face.

Naruto got up and saw the figure he was angry looking at him.

Kakashi approached to the supposed dead corpse of Zabuza and said " no vital signs."

Haku bowed at Kakashi. "Thank you. I've tracking Zabuza for a long time. Waiting for this chance to try and take him down. " he said.

"By your mask I see you're a tracker ninja from the hidden village of the mist?" Kakashi said as he looked at Haku.

"Impressive. Your well informed." Haku replied back.

Naruto looked ready "A tracker."

Sakura explained the details to him "Naruto you don't even know what that is? You miss the lesson as usual. Tracker ninja have a special role. Try to come at class some time." she said " When a rogue ninja breaks away from his village, he carries all kinds of secrets with him. The secrets of his people. Trackers are specially train to hunt down this ninja and eliminate them, that way the secrets of their people remain secret." she explained.

Haku was impressed of the girl's intelligence and replied "That's correct I'm a member of the elite tracking unit of the mist. It was my duty to stop Zabuza."

'From the age, size and voice. He is the same age as Naruto and he is an elite ninja.' Kakashi looked at him.' He is no ordinary kid, but what is he?' Kakashi wonders.

Naruto was angry that he saw someone just as the same age as him took someone down and he could not accept it but Kakashi reassured Naruto that in this world there are young ninja and yet strong strength difference. As he told Naruto and look at Sasuke.

Haku went down and grabbed Zabuza's body taking it far away from them.

Kakashi collapsed after all the exhaustion of his chakra.

 **There you go folks Team 7 is here in the Revenant fanfic and the next part is Part 2 of the battle. Borei and Nagato will work together and might have a chance to meet Naruto and the rest of team 7 properly this I won't let Zabuza Momochi and Haku Yuki die. Too many fanfics and even the Naruto show all reminded us they are gone and yet they are our favourite characters. It's always sad and heartbreaking to see,hear and read about it altogether no matter how hard we try or even deny to look at it. See you in the next chapter for part 2.**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter - 34: The Battle of Wave part 2

 **Here is Part 2 guys, let's get this show on the road!**

As Haku regrouped with the 1st group he settled Zabuza down and begins to prepare removing the needles in his neck. He lay down a bunch of his medical tools in the ground and then he reached for a scissor pliers. As he holds the pliers to remove the senbon in Zabuza's neck he was caught surprised. Zabuza grab his hand holding the pliers.

Zabuza opened his bandages and said to Haku "That's enough! I'll do it!" he said.

"So, you've already come back to life?" Haku asked.

Zabuza sit right up and said to him "Haku, you're brutal!" he said as he removed the senbon.

"You're the one whose brutal Zabuza." Haku said calmly in his mask."If you keep pulling them out like that, you really will be finished."

"Putting me on a temporary death state is fine but not through the pressure points in my neck." Zabuza said with a frown and he returns his bandage mask wrapped in his mouth again " cruel as usual. I think you enjoy it." he added.

Haku just smile at him. "It was only sure way, and I wouldn't wanna mark up your flawless body you'd complain that even more. The neck is the more vulnerable, there is no layer of muscle so I could go straight to the pressure points." he said.

Zabuza tried to stand up but he could not.

"There is no point to move, you'd be numb for a week. Although if you're stubborn as usual, you'd probably moving half the time." Haku added.

Zabuza look at his apprentice at with his calm eyes. " You're so innocent and clever at the same time. Rare combination. That's why I keep you around with me." he said.

"Hehehehe. I'm still a teen what else would you expect?" Haku asked then he stand up " The mist is clearing up." he then look at Zabuza once more "Next time, will you be alright?" he asked to him.

"Next time, I'll see right through the Sharingan." Zabuza said in determination.

The rest of the group arrived to the duo and they helped Zabuza back up and return to the treehouse camp.

(Treehouse camp)

Zabuza was resting in the bed recovering his injuries. Haku already took care of him earlier so he leave him be for now.

Haku was outside the door telling the details as he was the one closer to the escorts at that time and he relayed the intel to Nagato.

"So Kakashi defeated Zabuza eh? Well then that proves a little bit harder and the genins were not so much bad either as well." Nagato said.

Haku nodded "They are, and at the same time, they are not dumb or reckless as we thought they would be. They execute it time as well to work together." he said.

"Alright, I'll relay this to my father. Take care of Zabuza, Haku." Nagato said to him.

Haku nodded and went back to Zabuza's room and he was also followed by Pakura as well.

Nagato and the rest keep an eye out for any bandits they would encounter so they were in security as of the moment.

(later that evening)

After everyone had dinner they all take a rest while one of them looks out for security. Nagato was in his room transmitting with a communication radio to relay intel to his father.

"This is 1st group to flagship Nagara. Do you copy over?" Nagato radios.

The signal came back "This is Nagara, what is your status?" Borei said.

"We found the bridge builder father. But not only that he was escorted by leaf ninja Kakashi Hatake and his subordinates." Nagato said.

"So you did. Tell me what happened." Borei asks.

Nagato explain the details as they were camouflage and surveyed the area where they found Tazuna and he was escorted. A mob of Gato's goons were in the bridge builder's warpath and then Zabuza decided to handle the bandits themselves and he was the first one to confront the bridge builder along with Kakashi and his genins. Zabuza only tried to ask peacefully to have a word with the bridge builder and along that Kakashi and his genins could not trust them. Zabuza took things in his hands by force just to subdue the leaf ninja but it backfired as Kakashi defeated him. Haku eventually got Zabuza out of the fight and he is very injured but would fully recover in about a week.

Borei understood the details and continue on with his son " Alright, continue surveying the bridge builder, let Zabuza and Haku deal with Kakashi and his genins since they were the only ones spotted. Remember our mission here is to find and eliminate Gato and his tyranny in Wave. Since we don't know where his location is as of the moment keep surveying until you find him." He said.

Nagato nodded "understood father."

Nagato cut off the link of the radio and settle down for the night, so the 1st group have 1 week to prepare. Things are about to get interesting.

(The following day)

Haku change his clothes to a bright white kimono and he let his hair fell down. Pakura love it when he sees her boyfriend's hair long down. Pakura followed Haku as he was going to be picking out more medicinal herbs for Zabuza to recover. Pakura was just following him just like any other love one would do to protect the other.

Haku arrived in the forest as he kneels down, to gather herbs for Zabuza. Pakura was above the canopy tree branch clear and out sight from intruders and keeping a close eye on her boyfriend.

As Haku love the sight of the calm peace forest around him, there were birds that even perched on his shoulder. Pakura smiled at that when her boyfriend comes into contact with the birds.

As Haku grabs more herbs in his basket he saw the blonde boy lying down in the ground with a kunai in his hand and also sleeping in the ray of sunlight.

The blonde boy Naruto Uzumaki was lying down in the rays with birds on top of him. He was unaware of the anything around him as he was sleeping soundly.

Haku also notice the leaf headband Naruto was wearing and Haku decided to stand up and approach Naruto cautiously and silently without making any noise.

Pakura also notice this said to herself ' What are you doing Haku?' she asked inwardly as she also spotted the blonde boy and Haku was going towards him. Pakura was following suit undetected.

As Haku approached the body of Naruto he kneeled down and then….. Haku wakes him up.

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep here. Wake up!" Haku said to the blonde boy.

Naruto started to wake up and as he opens his eyes he saw Haku staring at him. Naruto sits right up and rub his eyes to see clearly. And when he looks to his left he see Haku clearly.

"Who the heck are you? Uh-" Naruto blush when he saw Haku's attractive figure " I mean- Hi there, Where did you come from? You know, what are you doing here all that?" Naruto asks.

"I'm gathering herbs." Haku said calmly.

"Herbs?" Naruto asks.

"Yes, That's right. For treating illnesses on human wounds" he said with a blink smile.

Pakura looking above the canopy smiled ' I must say Haku you really do have a nice charisma, the blonde boy is clueless right now at the moment and does not realize you are the masked hunter nin when you rescued Zabuza at that moment.' she said inwardly as she continues to look at the scene above her position.

Below the ground Naruto also helped Haku gathering the herbs.

"You start working early huh since?" Naruto asked.

"I like it early. It's calm but I didn't think I find anyone sleeping out here in the woods." Haku replied.

Naruto went from curious to his foxy grin " hehehehe I'm training." he said.

"Hmmm?" Haku was curious " So are you a ninja? Because i notice that headband you're wearing. Or are you just making a fashion statement?" Haku asked.

"You noticed that? Alright! Only cool super ninja wear these." Naruto explained.

"Oh really? I see that is very impressive." Haku added.

"Thanks, hahahahahaha" Naruto replied with his smile and laughter.

Haku look down and also added another statement "But, does that mean you're training for something dangerous?" He asked another question.

Naruto just smiled with his grin and his closed eyes "I'm just developing my skills so I could get stronger" He said.

"You seem very strong now. Isn't that enough?" Haku pointed out.

Naruto shook his head. "No,no I need to get stronger and stronger I have to keep practicing."

"How so? Why is it so important?" Haku narrows his eyes a little.

"So I can become the best ninja in my village and everyone will know who I am and everyone would respect me" Naruto said in determination."There's also a person, a kid who I want to prove something to." he added.

"So are you doing it for this person or are you doing it for yourself?" Haku asked.

"Huh?" Naruto was confused about the two things.

Haku giggled to himself at Naruto's cluelessness.

Up on the tree Pakura was giggling to herself as well. Back then in her home in the hidden sand when she was also dealing with youngsters they sometimes also get confused and it really is sometimes silly to think and look at it like that.

"What are you laughing about? What so funny?!" Naruto shouted.

Haku composed himself and asked Naruto "Is there someone who's precious to you?"

Naruto was confused to that question "Someone who-? What are you saying?"

Haku was then looking at the ground with a sad memory in his head.

 _(flashback)_

 _Haku was alone in the streets,He was ragged, beaten,exhausted as well as poor and lonely. He was rummaging for food in the dumpsters he was also attacked by stray dogs._

 _He was in the bridge in a winter night and was alone all by himself. He then saw a Mist shinobi with bandages wrapped in his face and the man was looking at him. Haku also looked back at the man as well._

 _(flashback ends)_

Naruto notices the person was in deep thought and Naruto was also thinking ' Hmmmm? What's she thinking?' He wonders.

Haku then spoke back "You see. When a person has someone precious they want to protect, then they become genuinely strong." He explained.

"Hmmmmm?" Naruto was wide eyed at that details and then he thought back his memories "hmmmmm." Naruto smiled again "Yeah I hear you. I know exactly what you're saying." he replied.

Haku closed his eyes and smiled back. He then stood up, grabbed his basket and said to him "You will get strong. Very strong." He remarked Naruto.

"Hehehehe" Naruto laughed.

"Goodbye. We will meet again sometime." Haku said as he turns his back and heads back to the tree house. He stops for a second and said once more " Oh, and by the way. I'm a boy." he said as he walk off.

Naruto was in shocked and wide eyed what Haku said "WHAT! HE'S PRETTIER THAN SAKURA!"

Up in the tree Pakura was covering her laughs with her hand and snickered at the scene 'Oh Haku, You really do have the charisma to trick people. That's why you're my pretty boy Haku.' Pakura said her thoughts to his boyfriend.

Pakura stood up and followed Haku back to the tree house.

As Haku was walking back to the clearing he pass by the Uchiha coming to the direction where Naruto was in. He disregard it and return back to recover Zabuza's injuries.

(5 days later)

The 1st group was back on track again, after a lot of waiting they discovered that Gato was rallying his goons and going straight to the bridge builder to take him out.

Zabuza was recovered now and the 6 people were heading straight to the bridge this time. They rowed in the small boat to prevent attracting any attention.

They finally arrive the bridge below " Alright everyone, you all ready?" Zabuza asked his comrades.

"Yes. " they all said calmly.

The plan this time was to set up a thick mist once the battlefield was set and then Haku and Zabuza would deal with Kakashi and his brats while Nagato, Karin, Isaribi and Pakura will deal the outside to prevent any incursions.

Zabuza activated his hidden mist jutsu to engulf the bridge with thick mist.

Kakashi, along with Sasuke and Sakura were alerted of the presence.

Kakashi was wide-eyed " This mist! Sasuke! Sakura ! Get ready" he ordered the two.

The duo prepared and holded their kunais.

"I knew he was still alive. He just couldn't wait for round 2." Kakashi said as held his hand for a handsign at the ready.

"Kakashi-sensei this is his hidden mist: jutsu!" Sakura said.

As the mist rolls more over Zabuza spoke through the fog " Sorry to keep you waiting Kakashi. I see you still have those brats with you."

Zabuza also saw Sasuke trembling "That one is still trembling. Pitiful."

As Sasuke was shaking to concentrate himself he then saw multiple Zabuza clones surrounding them.

Sasuke began to smirk and Zabuza saw this.

"I'm trembling with excitement." Sasuke smirked. Zabuza also grinned.

"Go ahead Sasuke." Kakashi ordered.

Then Sasuke slashed all the water clones and they disperse leaving a puddle of water in their feet.

"Ooh, You can see they are water clones huh? The brat's improving." Zabuza said as he and Haku stepforward. "Look's like you got a rival Haku." he added.

"So it seems." Haku said.

As Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke face the duo off they see their adversaries as of the moment.

"Well,well so I got it right. It was all an act." Kakashi said as he saw the results of his theory.

"An act?" Tazuna asked.

"With a cute little mask." Kakashi said.

"Huh!" Sakura was bewildered.

Sasuke glared at his adversary "Big phony! Hah!" he scoffed.

"So I guess that hunter ninja protecting his village is all just a bunch of bull." Tazuna said.

"They look chummy to me, I've seen many of them pulling scams like that for a long time." Kakashi remarked.

"He's got some nerve facing us again for pulling that trick." Sakura stated.

"And hiding behind that mask who does he think he is fooling?" Kakashi asked.

"Speak for yourself sensei." Sakura said to Kakashi.

Sasuke look ready and eager "That's it. I'm taking him out." Sasuke glared at his adversary " Who does he think he's fooling? Hiding behind that mask like some sort of clown."

Haku and Zabuza were unfazed at the adversaries.

"Even though they were just 1/10 of the strength of the original water jutsu. He did destroyed them all." Haku remarked

"That move gave us the first advantage. Now use it." Zabuza said.

"Right." Haku nodded.

In the side of the bridge and out of sight, Pakura was nearby he radioed Haku silently "Good Luck Haku."

And Haku silently radioed back to his girlfriend "Thank you Pakura."

The battle was on! It was Haku vs Sasuke.

Haku rushed in first ahead then Sasuke followed suit. They then exchange blows each other. As their kunai and senbon clash each other they were in a standstill.

'So he can keep up with Haku's speed huh?' Zabuza noticed.

'Hmm?' Kakashi was thinking similar lines.

"We only want to have a word with the bridge builder not you. If you back down we won't have to kill you." Haku said calmly to Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't budge " Save it."

"You're making a mistake. You won't be able to keep up with my speed. I gain two key advantages." Haku explained.

"Oh yeah? What are they?" Sasuke asked in confidence.

Haku look to his surroundings " First: We are surrounded by water. Second: I blocked one of your hands. Therefore, you only have one free hand to defend yourself." he explained then he started to make one hand signs.

Sasuke was in shock and angry 'What?! Using one hand?' he said in his thoughts.

Kakashi was wide-eyed 'Hand signs with a single hand! I've never seen that before!' he said in his thoughts.

As Haku finishes his hand signs in a single hand he called out " Secret Jutsu: A thousand needles of death" and then he slammed his right foot on the water puddle and then globs of water rise in the air and shape them into large needles surrounding Sasuke.

As the needles rush to Sasuke he dodge them by leaping into the air at great speed. As Haku also saw that Sasuke dodge his attack he leap back to regain his ground. Haku then saw Sasuke above him and Sasuke throw shurikens to Haku. Haku dodge them by jumping back. With great speed Sasuke was behind Haku and then he kick him and send him back to Zabuza.

'Impossible! He can match up Haku's speed!' Zabuza was a bit taken aback at that surprise.

As Haku got back up again Zabuza told him to get serious this time. " Haku, If we keep going like this. We'll be the victims instead of them. Get on with it!"

"Right!" Haku then gathered enormous cold chakra around him and powers up.

Sasuke saw the power emanating "What's that?" then the temperature drops. 'The air! So cold!' he thought.

Haku held up his hands and clap them "I'm sorry it has come to this." He said with seriousness. "Secret Jutsu:-"

The air becomes so cold the temperature drop and then ice emerges and then the ice transformed into slabs of mirrors in the air trapping Sasuke in a dome. Once the dome was complete all the mirrors around the inside was solidified.

"Crystal Ice Mirrors!" Haku finished.

Haku then approached to the mirrors and then his body was slipped inside.

Sasuke was in shock that he saw his adversary was inside the mirror and then the reflection in the inside reflected Haku all around the other mirrors as if he was in all of them.

Kakashi frowned and approached to Sasuke to help but instead he was blocked by Zabuza instead.

"If you enter this fight, You fight me." Zabuza said with an equal frown."Your boy has no chance against that jutsu, he's finished!"

In the Ice dome Haku's reflection inside of the mirrors was all ready to fight " Now. We'll begin and I'll show you what speed really means." he proclaimed.

Without a second Haku then launch a senbon in one direction which cuts Sasuke's shirt in the right and then another senbon in another direction which cuts his shirt in the left.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted in concern.

Sasuke was then bombarded by multiple senbon in every direction of the reflection and made him drop his kunai straight to Sakura. With no other cover from all sides he tries to cover himself but with little defense.

Sakura saw the injuries that Sasuke was facing so she tries to help and then she grabs the kunai that Sasuke dropped, run towards him and then try to give it back " Take this!" she yelled.

But at the split second Haku appeared out in one of the mirrors and he grab the Kunai that Sakura tossed.

Sakura was in disbelief " He caught it!"

As Haku hold the kunai facing downward he then look at Sasuke as he was bleeding and struggling to get up.

He was not aware as another person then join the fight. Haku was struck by a shuriken that scratched his mask and then he was knock down from his ice mirror he was holding on.

"Naruto Uzumaki is here! Believe it!" the newcomer said.

Things are about to get another set of interesting.

(With Nagato in the bridge side)

As Nagato was undetected he was focusing his attention on Haku and Zabuza and at the same time trying to watch for Gato's goons gonna show up he was watching the battle. ' Impressive now Naruto has joined the fight to help them. But still I can't make my move not just yet. But Pakura can!' he thought as he use his eyes to scan the mist he then silently radio Pakura " Pakura, It's all up to you to save Haku and Zabuza in case they fell." he said to her.

(With Pakura in the other bridge side)

"Got it! I know what to do." Pakura radioed silently back to Nagato. ' I'm not gonna let Zabuza and my boyfriend Haku die in vain! I could never allow it.' Pakura resolve herself as it was up to her to keep an eye for the duo.

(With the battle)

As the battle rages on Haku engaged in the fight with Sasuke and Naruto as they were now in his Ice Dome. They were constantly bombarded with senbon needles at very high speeds and velocity.

Kakashi and Zabuza were on the clash once more as they face each other in the mist fighting as adversaries once again. Kakashi knew that when he realized he could not copy Haku's jutsus he realized it was a bloodline limit, A kekkei genkai. Zabuza also berated Kakashi as he told him he only wanted to speak with the bridge builder and not only that he also berated him what he teaches to his genin and also the life and way of shinobi comparing his apprentice to Kakashi's brats. Their battle was in very thick mist. Zabuza use this much more denser mist to cover his eyes to attack phenomenally at Kakashi and not looking at his Sharingan at the same time.

(With Haku)

As his battle with Naruto and Sasuke rages on, Naruto's words of never giving and to keep on going made an impact to him as he even recalled a past as at that time when he first met Zabuza saying ' You have the same eyes as me mister, We are both the same.'

Naruto and Sasuke were overwhelmed at the sheer force that Haku's speed bombarded them. There were senbons sticking out in their wounds and they were also exhausted. Sasuke slumped down as he reached his limit and he was having blood lost as well. When Naruto saw that Sasuke was shot down and was about to die he went to his rage.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Naruto shouted in rage! He became feral and demonic and red chakra pours out of his body igniting a malevolent energy in the air and it was overwhelming.

(With Kakashi)

Kakashi's fight with Zabuza in that time made him in worry and shock as he notice a chakra surge nearby. ' Could it be? The seal has broken? No. It's been loosened and a glimmer of the Ninetale's Chakra has slipped through. But the seal still holds.' Kakashi then reach for a scroll in his vest pocket and then unsealed it. ' Good we still have a chance!'

"Zabuza! I don't mean to spoil your fun, I know how you like to stretch these things out. But how about we put an end to this now." Kakashi stated as he waved the scroll covered with his finger blood.

"Come on, What do you say? We're both busy people." Kakashi said as he put his hands in a Tiger seal with the scroll in between.

" to see how you intend to back up such brave words. Show me Kakashi!" Zabuza yelled.

(With Haku)

Haku was grabbed by Naruto in his arm and Naruto threw Haku back destroying the Ice Mirrors surrounding the area automatically destroying the dome itself. Haku was sent flying when Naruto punched his mask so hard.

When Haku landed and as he got up. His entire mask was shattered and the same time Naruto rushed in to finish him off. He hesitated at first when he looks at the face of his adversary.

Haku was quite surprised at this as he stared at Naruto. Then with Naruto's rage and anger he punch Haku in the face knocking him down. Haku went back up again.

Haku knew of Naruto's hesitation and decide to speak " That won't do. You're still holding back. If that's all the strength you could put into, you could never keep your vow." Haku explained.

Haku wiped the blood in his mouth and continue speaking " Perhaps, he didn't mean as much to you as he didn't pretend." Haku then stood up " To show mercy to those who oppose the one you serve. To allow his enemies to live, when you can strike them down. This is not compassion. It is a betrayal of your life's very purpose. For what reason would you exist then? You are off use to no one. Your life has no meaning. It is mere existence day after day pain and struggle signifying nothing."

"Yeah, well speak for yourself." Naruto said back.

"Are you really that blind little one? I am speaking for myself. This day have shown I am no longer have any use left to Master Zabuza." Haku replied back.

"Zabuza. Why that guy anyway?! To devote your life to a rotten scum like who doesn't know the meaning of honor!? He's the one person that matters to you?! Man that's the sorriest thing I've ever heard!" Naruto said.

"There were once others who mattered to me long ago. My Father and My Mother." Haku replied.

Haku explained his past to Naruto as well as how he experienced the horrors of civil war in the land of water.

 _(flashback)_

 _Haku was with his mother. He showed her how he awakened his bloodline and create ice out of thin air._

 _Haku's mother slapped and scolded Haku and told him not to do it again for his safety._

 _Unknown to the duo. His father saw everything and he rallied up a mob and to kill his own family and flesh and blood._

 _Haku's mother died first and when the mob prepares to kill Haku . He begged mercy. He then unleashed his bloodline Ice Style: Ice Dome spikes of Nothingness to kill the mob and his father._

 _Haku then walked away from the destroyed house and he slumped down in the snow. He was having hard breaths for experiencing that kind of events combined with exhaustion as well as his own family died._

 _(flashback end)_

Back with the conversation of Haku and Naruto the two were in a stand still.

"When it last. I was myself again. And now I was no longer myself. My father and mother were gone, but I knew what was taken from me. Something really important, and that when I was trully despaired." Haku explained with sorrow.

"More important than your mother and father? What?" Naruto asks.

"My purpose. In all the world no one need me. I was unnecessary. " Haku said.

Naruto was wide eyed as he also thought and think about what Haku said ' Just like me!' he thought.

(With Pakura)

Pakura really was saddened as she listened at her boyfriend's past. She knew all too well what happened to him and that's why she was there to comfort him when Haku thought about his past. Haku would only be wanted alone when he experience sadness and sorrow, and Pakura would be there to comfort him no matter what. Pakura also experienced hard losses of her parents but she continue to go on. As she was still hidden from the two battles and in the bridge sides, she would be prepared to save her boyfriend when that moment comes. She would never risk death to her beloved.

(With Naruto and Haku)

"Why is it you're so determined to be Hokage. It's because you want all eyes to look on you as a great ninja. You see it only through the eyes of others that are little lives that have any significance when there is no one who sees you or even look at you,it as if you do not exist. Then Zabuza found me and his eyes were not shown hatred or fear. My powers were just the way he wanted. He made me necessary again." Haku explained the past when he was saved by Zabuza.

 _(flashback)_

 _Haku was in the bridge in a very snow night and Zabuza appeared and look at him._

" _A kid like you, There's no one to look after you. You'll die as a beggar's death." Zabuza said._

 _Haku smiled at Zabuza and replied " Hey, you know what? You're eyes remind me of mine."_

 _Zabuza knew that Haku was special " Well little one, will you stay here and die? Or come with me and be of some use? Will you submit to my will in all things?" Zabuza asked._

 _Haku nodded._

" _Then you're special abilities belong to me from this day forward." Zabuza said._

 _Haku stood up and approach near to Zabuza. Zabuza then place his arm and put Haku close to him in his side. " Let us go then." Zabuza said._

 _(end flashback)_

" I was happy." Haku said.

 **There you go guys that's part 2 of the battle, the next one is the aftermath or final part of the wave arc. The third part and/or aftermath will finally end the wave arc and another arc will begin. Sorry for not updating because I'm on vacation outside and it's difficult to access typing or creating fanfics at these times. Leave your comments and suggestions guys.**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter - 35: The Battle of Wave Part 3 and aftermath

 **Here is Part 3 now and things are gonna be interesting.**

Naruto seems to understand Haku's concept of living in a purpose but still he doesn't accept it that way despite the explanation of what Haku said.

"Why do you hesitate?" Haku asked again.

Naruto denies the concept and replied " That's the most ridiculous story I've ever heard. I mean, He treat you like a slave. You're a human being not a tool. How can you care someone like that?"

Haku seems to take note on that detail "For that very reason? Does that seem so strange to you?"

Naruto nodded "Well yeah. A little."

"When he found me, I was without purpose or living. Zabuza gave me both." Haku explained and said once more. " Go on! What are you waiting for! Finish it."

"Do you really think that if fighting and killing is this what it's all about and there is only one of us left standing?!" Naruto asked as he hesitated and added "There is a lot more of ways to be a shinobi than that! And There are a lot more ways than just beating someone by strength in battle!" Naruto proclaimed.

Haku softened a little and said " I got that feeling all along, from the moment we met at the woods we are a lot alike."

Naruto was shocked.

"I'm sure you know what you mean." Haku said calmly clarifying his statement.

(With Nagato)

He was quite impressed and surprised that Naruto was able to beat and try to understand Haku but at the same time he saw that Zabuza was on his last rope and he was trapped with Kakashi's Ninja hounds preventing him from escaping.

' Awww hell. It looks like Zabuza has nowhere to run and Haku has less chakra now and both are in their ropes.' Nagato thought.

' I can't reveal my position just yet. But with the mist fading, Pakura is the only one who can do this.' Nagato thought more.

He then received a radio message from his comrade Isaribi as she radios him " Nagato, Gato's thugs are approaching in the boat below!" She said.

Nagato understood the message and said " stay in your position. Wait for the order to go."

Nagato then received another message but this time it was from his father. " This is 2nd group we are now heading to the bridge. Be advise that Gato's goons are heading your way and we are coming in as well to provide support by boat in arrival." Borei radioed to his son.

"Understood father." Nagato said.

Then Nagato turn his attention to Pakura in the radio "Pakura this is all on you."

(With Pakura)

"Understood. Leave it to me." Pakura said and then she saw that Haku and Zabuza were now in danger and she knew she had to act fast.

Zabuza was already pinned down and cannot move as he was immobilized by Kakashi's Ninja Hound Dogs that he summoned in the ground and trapped Zabuza. Haku was preparing to brace impact to be killed in the hands of Naruto. Then suddenly, Haku stopped Naruto's attack with his own hand and flash through single hand signs in his other hand and then went out to intercept Kakashi's attack, a few seconds as he sense the surroundings.

As Haku finished making his hand signs he then race forward with his chakra speed to intercept Kakashi's Lightning blade attack.

Pakura saw the speed his boyfriend was running toward to and as Haku was standing in front of Zabuza to shield him, Kakashi ran straight to both of them with his attack.

Pakura rush to the duo to save them both 'Now's my chance!' She thought. She conjured up hand seals and said " Scorch Style: Scorching Sphere Dome!"

Kakashi was stopped in his tracks as he was shock of a newcomer appearing in the battle and the scorching flame that was casted by Pakura was overheating and even the ninja dogs of Kakashi's control let go off the grip that they were on Zabuza and at the same time Haku and Zabuza were relieved Pakura was finally there to lend in support. Kakashi jumped back to avoid being incinerated, and Pakura arrived right next to Zabuza and Haku's sides.

"About time you got here." Zabuza said in thanks as he felt the wounds in his arms.

Haku supported Zabuza as he got him and said to Pakura as he look at her " You come just in the nick of time Pakura. I thought I was a goner first." Haku said.

Pakura then also supported Zabuza up and said to Haku. " Don't worry, You save my life once. I return the favor back." She said with a smile.

The two then got out of the battle of Kakashi's range and on the opposite middle direction of the bridge.

"I can't believe another one is here." Kakashi said as he got back up to retreat at Tazuna's position. Kakashi also got Sasuke and Naruto back to him as well.

(With Nagato)

The mist was starting to disappear and now it was time. " Pakura saved Haku and Zabuza. Alright it's our turn now." Nagato said as he was relieved and he along with Karin and Isaribi joined up from their hiding places and also link up with Pakura, Haku and Zabuza altogether.

Nagato and his comrades took up formation with Pakura and Zabuza still behind them. He then looks at Kakashi Hatake "Kakashi Hatake. All we ever wanted was to have a word with the bridge builder Tazuna. We were tasked to meet up with him , Not to assassinate with him. This has gone too far long enough. I'm glad you didn't have to kill these two but it would have cause international incidents here and very loss of life." Nagato said as well as showing his large chakra flaring up as he was now in authority yet still in a calm state.

Kakashi was wide eyed in this turn of events starting next ' First a new shinobi who save Zabuza and his subordinate and now more of them' as Kakashi narrowed his eye he also notice the young one ' Zabuza and his subordinate are also wearing the same cloak, plus these guys are wearing as well. Could they be an organization?' He also keeps his eye in the young one ' That boy had the mist and sea headband symbol, not only that his chakra signature is massive. Comparing Zabuza and this boy, Zabuza is a Jonin and this boy is just the same age as Naruto and Sasuke but his Chakra signature is massive comparing it to a Kage even for a young kid.' Kakashi thought then sighed 'What is that boy?' Kakashi thought more but he decided not to delay any further 'Alright, we will compromise then.' He suggested.

"Alright we will stop our battle now. But what do you want to do with Tazuna?" Kakashi asked as he kept his guard up. They may have decide to end their battle but it doesn't mean Kakashi's group would trust Nagato's group just yet.

Nagato notice the tension, He did saw that Kakashi already stopped and his genin are behind them and they were out of action this time. " We just like to inform you that we wanted to save the country of Wave as well and not only that stop Gato's tyranny and then open up a supply line here since Wave has been marked poor in economy due to Gato's reign as of the moment." Nagato explained. " Not only that. Gato is approaching now and we are tasked to take him and his subordinates down for good." He clarified.

Kakashi was quite surprised at this and understood ' Now that is something. I can't believe that kid looks like a leader. I thought Zabuza was the leader because of his Jonin status . But this kid is different, his skill and chakra exceeds further than Zabuza.' He thought then added ' Gato is coming over here now as well and these guys wanted to help. I really should have let Zabuza explain to Tazuna instead, and I don't wanna risk getting more trouble than already we are.' So Kakashi made his decision as he took a deep breath.

"Kakashi sensei, who are these people?" Sakura asks as she holds Sasuke on guard and Naruto standing by in their side.

Kakashi looks onto them and said " These guys are hidden mist and sea shinobi. They are no ordinary ones either and by their cloaks. They are a special unit or an organization." Kakashi explained.

"What do we do now Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto ask as he looks at his superior.

"We don't have to fight them anymore. We stand down instead and we offer help now so that we don't have to cause anymore trouble." Kakashi suggested.

Naruto and Sakura nodded, Sasuke was still unconscious. "Sakura stay with Sasuke." Kakashi ordered and Sakura nodded. "Naruto are you still okay to fight?" Kakashi asks.

Naruto nodded "yeah."

"Okay then, let's offer the Mist Ninjas some help." Kakashi said.

Naruto look eager "I'm with you Kakashi Sensei! " then he put up hand signs and said "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and multiple copies of him are in number.

Kakashi stood up and readies himself. 'I still have some chakra left' "Shadow Clone Jutsu! Kakashi Style."

(With the battle)

As the 1st group steel themselves, Gato's mercenaries arrived in the boat pretty soon they were ambushed and killed by the Yugure. Nagato use his Plasma style to eliminate the bandits and thugs, followed by Isaribi's Water style and Pakura's Scorch style jutsus. Karin recovered Haku's wounds and he went on along the skirmish, then with Zabuza as his arms were still wounded he joined alongside and had a kunai in his mouth to combat instead.

The first 2 kunoichis cleared away and a path was made for Zabuza to attack Gato. Nagato and Haku killed the bandits into the sides. Finally Zabuza strike hard and fast like a demon out of hell and run straight into Gato and decapitated him for good.

The battle was over now, the bandits scatter and everyone was still alive.

At the same time, The villagers of Wave and the 2nd group of Yugure arrive at the bridge.

Kakashi and his subordinates saw more of the Yugure members coming onshore and rendezvous with the 1st squad. 'More of them are coming. How many are these people?' he asked as he was quite surprise to see a lot of them and their chakra signatures they were giving of was huge.

Kakashi saw that Nagato was heading towards a taller figure man, must be his father or superior and a woman as well must be his mother. 'Those are his parents?!' Kakashi was shocked a little bit.

The tall man then looked at Kakashi's direction as well as Tazuna.

"Greetings Tazuna, we offer you help and support. Greetings as well Kakashi Hatake." Borei said as he, his wife and son approach to them.

 **Whoa! Borei and his family now meets Kakashi's Team 7. Things really are turning to a whole new level! Leave your comments and suggestions guys. I told you I would never let Haku and Zabuza died, Pakura saved their lives . The battle for Wave is now over.**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter - 36: Yugure and Team 7 greeting

 **Team Kakashi and Yugure has now been met up and the members of Yugure are all there! Let's get this on!**

As the final battle stops and with Gato's death, the citizens of wave return back to the town and celebrate. Naruto cheered on as they won. As the aftermath subsided only Tazuna, his daughter Tsunami and his grandson Tsunami stay close to him as well as the escorts Team Kakashi.

Borei and his family approached to Tazuna and Team Kakashi. The two latters were quite surprised at these events altogether. When Kakashi sensed the former's teams and organization, he sensed so many powerful chakra signatures.

' I can't believe this. This man must be the leader and the one who was the first to came was his son. The kid is the same age as Naruto and his chakra is off the charts! There's something else with that guy, so he must be the leader. His chakra is also in Kage level as well.' Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he sensed them off.

As Borei and his family arrive, Tazuna was a bit skeptic when he saw the trio walking side by side together and as they approached him and the rest. He was the one to spoke out first "Alright, You must be the big boss leader. I'm glad Gato was put down, but what's your business here in these parts?" Tazuna asks.

Borei nodded his head and said " Thank you, but it was actually my son here" he gestures to Nagato " and his squad, the ones who eliminated Gato and his thugs. We were sent here to distribute supplies as well as eliminate the tyrants. We heard that Wave was suffering in hard times here recently, so we decided that we brought aid and supply here and try to help the country. It's the least we can do."

Tazuna nodded in understanding " I see, is that also why you sent Zabuza here just to tell us?" He asks.

Borei nodded " That was partly. My son here was the one who did the mission." he explained.

Nagato stepped forward " As you have heard, I led my group just to meet up with you Tazuna. I told Zabuza just to talk and have a conversation because we were looking for you. but it all ended up in a clash between Kakashi's team instead." he explain as he look at Kakashi.

Kakashi then step forward and said " I see, so you're the one who has the highest chakra out of the squad and the ones hiding under Zabuza's mist."

Nagato nodded "Yes, That's right."

Then Naruto said to them " I know that I'm not interrupting anything or even just sitting here idly but who are you people?" Naruto asks.

Borei replied "Where are our manners, we will show ourselves in these masks we wear."

Borei, Miyuki and Nagato removed their masks and revealed their faces to the rest.

Tazuna was quite surprise of the appearance of the three. Above all what he and his family saw that the ones in front of them were the leaders and a family altogether.

Kakashi and Team 7 were in a bit shock and surprised. The only one who wasn't awake was Sasuke so he did not see.

"I am Borei Sorachi, Leader of the Sea Country and the Yugure Organization." Borei stated as he revealed his face.

"I am Miyuki Uzumaki-Sorachi, Borei's Wife." Miyuki stated as she revealed herself.

"I am Nagato Uzumaki-Sorachi, their son." Nagato said as he introduce himself.

Kakashi was wide eyed at the surname he heard from the woman and the boy ' Uzumaki?! This woman is from the Uzumaki clan along with that boy?! How is this possible?! It's quite rare for Uzumaki individuals to be identified.' Kakashi thought and process but that's what not shocks him but the eyes off Borei and Nagato were. ' Not only that, The man wields one of the legendary bloodlines of all time! The boy as well, They both have the Rinnegan in their eyes!' Kakashi narrowed his lone eye trying to process everything altogether ' I thought the Rinnegan was only a myth and now seeing it here, It all seems surreal.' He then looks at Naruto's direction ' It seems that Naruto has a family now as well, considering he is from the Uzumaki clan and the woman and his son are part Uzumaki.' Kakashi thought.

Tazuna and his family as well as Kakashi's Team 7 introduced themselves to Borei's family.

Kakashi then look up to the woman and ask "You said you are an Uzumaki as well as your son?"

Miyuki nodded "That's right. I'm an Uzumaki as well and so is my son." she admitted.

Naruto then joined up the conversation " I'm an Uzumaki as well you know! I'm also part of that clan!" Naruto stated with his name and all.

Miyuki smiled at the blonde's proclamation and acknowledged.

Borei then spoke up " My forces will distribute supplies by sea and distribute them to the townspeople since they needed it much." he said to Tazuna.

Tazuna nodded " Of course, thank you for that. If you want a conversation there Lord Borei let's talk up to an office place instead here of the bridge." Tazuna said.

Borei nodded "Sure." Borei then turn around and signal the Yugure to distribute supplies to the townspeople and pretty sure they all mobilized.

Borei's family followed Tazuna's family and Kakashi's team.

( A little later)

The townspeople all fall in lines as the Yugure members kept the security while others distribute supplies and other resources one after another. The townspeople were also thankful for the Yugure members as they showed them gratitude.

Borei's family had lunch and more conversation with Tazuna and Kakashi. They were speaking in terms of making an alliance of Wave and Sea. Tazuna accepted, they were grateful for all the support and help for distributing supplies and thanking them for eliminating Gato. Tazuna and his family finished their lunch first and went ahead. They even provide Borei and his family some Hospitality to stay home for a while. Borei and his family thanked them.

Now it was Kakashi and his team now to speak with Borei and his group. They were discussing themselves about their stories, relations, and events to talk about despite they are from different nations. Naruto also joined in as well because he wants to know about his 'new family'. Pretty sure things are gonna go from another whole new level. Kakashi and Naruto enjoyed their company. Sakura enjoyed as well but she continues her attention to Sasuke as he was treated from his wounds.

Nagato and Naruto bonded together as cousins, Miyuki was Naruto's aunt and Borei was his Uncle. Kakashi seemed a little bit in understanding as he saw this bond of relationship forming. Despite he is Naruto's sensei, he thought about something in the back of his mind 'things are gonna turn up big if news like these hit up to the leaf.' he thought as he thinks what is he gonna tell the Hokage what he finds from this A+ rank or maybe much more higher mission if he and his team founds what they discovered.

 **There you have it fellas, The Yugure now helped Wave as well as meet up with Kakashi. Naruto bonding with Borei's family. The next chapter will now be in the Hidden Leaf and the Chunin Exams!**

 **Here is an Omake of TF2 capture the flag game of Yugure(RED) vs CHB(BLU)**

 _(_ _ **Unbalanced teams**_ _)_

 _The RED team got out from spawn and charge with their battle cries!_

 _The BLU from the opposite direction also charge in._

 _Both teams fight each other in the outside of the bridge and creek._

 _Jason Grace was flying in the sky to attack death from above but Shisui Headshotted him!_

 _Zabuza used a explosive kunai to explosive-kunai jump into the air and got Thalia in line of sights! Thalia tried to get away but her head was decapitated by the Executioner's blade._

 _She respawned and said "Di Immortales!" in frustration_

 _Travis Stoll then run towards Shisui to take him out as he jumps over with a bat in hand to smash him but he was then bonked by Nagato as he was shot in the head by a baseball. "Nice catch Dummy!" Nagato said._

" _Thanks mate!" Shisui said._

 _Then Nagato charges forward along with Zabuza inside_

" _Hey!" Zabuza asks_

" _No way! Browless!" Nagato replied._

" _Awwwww!" Zabuza looks down_

 _Below the ground Utakata charged in along with Hotaru as the Medic " INCOMING!" Utakata said._

 _Utakata unleash acid bubbles killing Annabeth then Leo sprungs behind and burn Hotaru. Utakata eliminated Leo as well._

" _I am melting!" Hotaru cried out._

" _My doctor is still alive!" Utakata said as he holds up a giant water bubble and douses the flames and Hotaru was saved._

 _Utakata then punches a spy disguised as Pakura it was actually Nico he fake the first death and then he tries to backstab Utakata but he failed as he was stabbed instead._

" _I'm afraid not." Borei said. Then Nico came down_

" _Sentry just ahead!" Borei said._

 _Borei then sapped a sentry and killed the camper._

 _Sasori was frustrated that no enemies came to him as he build his sentry._

" _Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Get going!" Sasori shouted to the opposite team._

" _They were not worth it." Shisui said as he was camping_

 _In the cabin spawn Clarisse got out to the door "Let's -" but she did not finish her war cry as she was blown off._

 _Utakata grabbed her head and said "Dead." and he threw it in the back._

" _What the hell is you guys problem?!" Nagato said as he holds the enemies flag._

" _Nagato! Move !" Utakata said._

" _NO!" Nagato replied._

" _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zabuza jeered._

" _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Utakata also jeered._

 _Sasori just sit down as he figures what to do now? Then he had an idea. He created a puppet flying in the air and then he flow to the sky grab Connor Stoll and then he divebomb him to the ground._

 _Connor was hurt and suggest a vote to scramble teams!_

 _1 YES_

 _21 NO!_

 _ITS MORE FUN IF ITS UNBALANCED_

 _(end of omake)_


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter - 37: Heading to The Leaf.

 **Now it's time for Borei's organization to participate in the Chunin exams as well as making an alliance with between the Leaf and the hidden Sea and Mist altogether. Since the Leaf never knew what was going on in the Mist and the hidden Cloud is still in conflict with the Mist as well. Naruto and Borei's family finally met up altogether, They might go on in an adventure. Since there is only little detail about Naruto's 3 year adventure away from the Leaf, Why not create some details about it.**

 **This time Itachi and Shisui will go together to face Sasuke(when their battle comes) as well as Mikoto and Izumi Uchiha since they are still alive.**

 **Naruto and Jiraiya will be joining alongside Yugure and their adventures together part of their 3 year journey.**

 **Since Itachi is partnered with Kisame, This time it would be different. I'll put other members of the Akatsuki instead of Itachi.**

 **Since Nagato along with Konan are dead, Only Tobi/Madara and Zetsu are the only ones who will wreak havoc for plans in Infinite Tsukiyomi and might destroy the hidden leaf instead of Pain or maybe Sasuke included as well at the same time.**

 **It's been awhile as well putting the Greeks. Don't worry, I'll be putting some interludes in the next or so chapter as the story continues on. The news of Percy's(Borei) disappearance as well as how was he gone in their world and into another dimension. They will be tormented and felt suffering(Know Borei's Pain). Once Borei is back, he might be like Semi-Obito and Reanimated at the same time. (Uh-oh spoilers in Revenant:Next Installment)**

 **I decided that Percy would be reanimated from the beyond and he would get in contact with Chaos. His personality as he viewed the former world would be like semi-Obito. He would still save the former world he was casted out and he will still save lives except he doesn't see the Greek and Roman friends and individuals the same way will no longer play by the rules of the former world he live in, NOT ANYMORE! He will not be the right hand of Chaos as well, NO! Instead another OC will be. I decided now to make the Revenant : Final Salvation since everyone chose Salvation instead of Divine Retribution. It will take time to make it but it will be worth it. Leave your comments once more everyone. BE A CREDIT TO TEAM!**

 **Vampwalker709: I know and thanks for the incorrect grammar, but please don't discourage the fanfic, I will try to correct grammars when it comes to details, explanations, conversations and etc. Anyways thanks for reading the fanfiction.**

The people in Wave Country were thankful for the goods and supplies delivered by The Yugure members. Tazuna was the leader in Wave Country now. He express his gratitude towards the Yugure leader and members. They now created an alliance as well opening a trade route to the mainland.

Borei's organization set up a supply line in the Land of Waves and now heading to the Land of Fire. Tazuna was thankful and now he lets the Yugure organization to create a supply line in his country and the Yugure can now use the harbors of Wave.

In the following day after the conversations of Borei, Tazuna and Kakashi. The organization then decides to go to the Hidden Leaf Village.

Kakashi understood Borei's decision and decides to let his organization follow him. Naruto was also excited to hear the news that his new 'family' might be able to bond with him in the Leaf Village. Sakura was happy as well and she was still taking care of Sasuke.

When Sasuke woke up from his injuries, his pride was still hurt from the battle of the Ice Style user Haku. He laments to himself and even was angry to the inside thinking that he would never beat his brother for vengeance. When Sasuke saw the Ice Style user kid as he gots up he narrows his eyes and wanted to show him who is greater. Fortunately Kakashi stopped him by telling 'Don't. They are not our enemies anymore.' as he holds his shoulder. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and nodded, He then withdraw from the conflict.

Itachi and Shisui were hidden in their cloaks so they were not identified by their identities and they standby listening to Kakashi and Sasuke's conversation. Despite that the two Uchiha prodigies knew that Sasuke was close to them, They didn't have to give away their positions. Just not yet. Itachi knew that once they return back to the village, He knew he would not only see his mother again but his girlfriend as well. Shisui's plan was also put into the test to this. The Leaf Elders and the village knew that Shisui died when he was reported to be dead but what they did not realized was that Shisui was revived back from the dead and had his two eyes with him once more. Shisui would help Itachi along the way and also stop Sasuke's path of destruction. The Uchiha knew that the one behind this plot in the Uchiha massacre was Danzo Shimura. They vowed that they would take the bastard down. As of this moment, Shisui and Itachi will not reveal themselves to the Third Hokage, just not yet unless they were told by Borei to do so. For now they were just his bodyguards.

(A little later)

Team Kakashi and Borei's Yugure were travelling back up to the Hidden Leaf Village, It was a 1 day march so that wasn't a problem. The Yugure enjoyed themselves as well as Borei's family together. Kakashi also went in with conversations to Borei since he was the leader while his genin were just following him.

"I gotta say. So you're from Sea Country?" Kakashi asks.

Borei nodded " Yeah, I've been there longer and lived that place."

"I'm quite surprise you had a lot of followers including kids and yet they are very powerful even for their age." Kakashi noted as he watches them as they continue walking.

"They really are. Our country was ravaged by civil war and the Sea and Mist annexed themselves and yet we both live still as two independent countries. There was a lot of violence there and I'm glad it was over." Borei explains.

"Wow, I can't believe that your two countries finally stop the civil war." Kakashi said as he was impressed. "No one really knew what was happening at that place."

Borei nodded " Yeah, that is true. The Hidden Mist shut down it's borders to prevent any incursions and other incidents from other villages and nations. The only conflict we have right now is the hidden cloud."

Kakashi narrowed his eye " I see. So that's why the borders in your countries are shut down." He said.

Borei nodded again ." Yup, after we stopped the 4th Mizukage's tyranny, we found out someone was behind of the manipulation which led to the deaths in the bloody civil war. After we stop and controlled Yagura, He stepped down and then he said that it was a masked man behind the scenes who manipulated him. So after we stopped the civil war the Hidden Cloud attacked us. We defended ourselves and killed all the Hidden Cloud trespassers in our territory. So I guess you can say, we still have conflicts, grudges and beef with the Hidden Cloud."

Kakashi was a little wide eyed in that info between the Mist and Cloud and then he ask a question " So you wanted to make an Alliance with us instead of them? " He asks.

"Pretty much yeah. It's not always easy gaining alliances from one great nation to another great nation. Incidents happens and other unsolved conflicts in their countries and villages. " Borei explains. " Sometimes even war breaks out and other nations would invade for no good reason."

Kakashi understood Borei's way of thinking " That is true. So I guess by talking to our Hokage we can also get an alliance not only in the Mist but also in Sea as well."

"Yup." Borei replied.

"What happens if it doesn't work? What will you do?" Kakashi asks.

"We will leave then. We will try another route and way of passage in other countries. We always help and offer missions when it comes to economy and aid. That is all." Borei said in his answer.

"Alright, That's good enough." Kakashi said.

Team Kakashi and Borei's organization rested up for the night and in the following day they finally arrived at the hidden leaf village's gates.

There were guards stationed in that place as well, Two Hidden Leaf Chunin guards were a brown haired man and a black messy haired man named Izumo and Kotetsu. They welcomed, Kakashi and his Team 7 back but they were surprised to see more members wearing cloaks coming behind them.

Kakashi explained that they are from an organization in Mist and Sea Country and they are shinobi who wanted an Alliance with the hidden leaf.

The guards nodded at Kakashi's explanations but they need I.D's from the guests.

The Yugure members showed their I.D's and were allowed passage inside the village.

Kakashi and his team led Borei's organization to the Hokage Tower direction.

People and shinobi in the hidden including few ANBU were watching the newcomers in their village. They say that they must be merchants, traders, travellers, tourists others say they might be shinobi, missing nin, or just hidden people. The shinobi and ANBU were just in security watching their move if they do something. The organization is just unfazed and decided to just follow their leader and act civil just like any other person.

The Yugure organization arrive at the Hokage tower. Kakashi notion for he and his genin team to go in first to talk to the Hokage before Borei's organization. Borei understood and waited.

After 20 minutes, Kakashi called in Borei inside to the Hokage after he dismisses his students to rendezvous later while Kakashi was to remain. Borei was accompanied by his son and wife as well as 4 of his bodyguards. Zabuza, Utakata, Itachi and Shisui. The rest of the Yugure just remain outside.

Borei and his companions entered the office of the Hokage to greet him leader to leader.

Itachi and Shisui remained quiet for the confrontation and won't reveal themselves unless they are ordered to.

The Hokage stood up and bowed "Greetings, Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village. I am the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi."

Borei also bowed to him as respect "Greetings, my name is Borei Sorachi. I'm the leader of Sea Country."

The Hokage notion him "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you." Borei nodded as he sat down.

"I see that Kakashi took note of you that you must be the leader of this organization called 'Yugure' and Zabuza Momochi is on your organization as well?" Hiruzen said.

Borei nodded " Yes, our task at that time was to meet up with Tazuna the bridge builder to propose an alliance with him in Wave Country and we were a little bit roughed up when Kakashi and his Team attacked us when we only wanted to talk. But thankfully there was no loss of life at that time." Borei explains.

The Hokage nodded "I see, so that's why you dispatched Zabuza first and then Kakashi engaged him." The Hokage said.

"That's right, but actually it was my son's squad who went to Zabuza's team first before my own squad were mobilised." Borei explained.

"I see, I'm glad that there was no bloodshed and also you took out Gato's reign and sent out supplies for the people of Wave. But I also heard that you want to propose an alliance to the hidden leaf, Is that true?" The Third Hokage asks.

Borei nodded "Yes, that's why we want to get in business." Then he removed his hood showing his face and his Rinnegan eyes.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was shocked at what he is seeing. He stood up first and ordered the ANBU except Kakashi to get out from the office and then he put up a sound proof barrier inside. In all of his time in his life Sarutobi was surprised seeing a man with Rinnegan eyes.

He then looked at the man with his own Perception "There's no doubt about it. That's the Rinnegan. I must say that's one of the most powerful bloodlines in all of history. To see one in the flesh is absolutely surprising. " Hiruzen said.

" Yes they are my eyes, Not only that my family is here with me all the way." Borei said then his wife Miyuki and son Nagato pulled out their hoods.

Hiruzen was more shocked as well when he saw the woman and their son altogether. ' There is no doubt about it. That woman is an Uzumaki in the flesh, The boy is the son of this man and the Uzumaki and he also has the Rinnegan eyes as well. This is gonna be a long day.' Hiruzen sighed.

Borei explained to Hiruzen that he wants to open up a trade route in Wave to the Mainland and how he ended up in the land of Fire instead. Borei also explained as well the activities he did with the Yugure and the happenings in the Hidden Mist village and the Sea Country at the same time. He explained that they were in Wave Country's Harbor and how they helped the citizens there and at the same time how their own history was made.

After explaining all the details of the Mist/Sea and the Yugure's operation and including the Wave mission Hiruzen understood. He would accept the Alliance but only when participating the Chunin Exams.

Borei understood and then he would allow two teams to enter the Chunin exams. He notions for Zabuza and Utakata for their senseis to participate the two exams. Hiruzen accepts it.

Borei also mentioned that he doesn't have any conflict with the Leaf afterall since the Mist did recover and regain almost all of it's strength altogether after the last civil war. The only conflict he had was the Hidden Cloud.

Sarutobi nodded and understood the reasons for Borei. The Leaf was still in Neutral or tense with the Hidden Cloud since the Hyuga incident. The Hokage was also pleased that The Mizukage might also come in person to negotiate with terms between the two countries.

After that Borei assigned Zabuza's Team comprising of: Nagato, Haku and Isaribi while Utakata's Team consists of: Hotaru, Seiichi and Ohyo.

Kakashi then was please to train alongside the Yugure participants for the upcoming Chunin Exams.

Borei and his organization was please to stay in for the village for a while.

With nothing more to say The Hokage dismissed Kakashi and Borei's Yugure.

As they all got out from the tower ,Kakashi went to the other direction for his team while Borei's organization was to settle in the hotel.

Another week of training and sharpening of skills the Yugure would soon participate for the Chunin exams.

 **Well guys that's it! On next chapter might be another Greek Interlude. Of course also It would be the Yugure's team to participate in the Chunin Exams as well. Team 7 and the other Konoha will interact with Yugure's Team and also more action of another team in another country would participate as well. Yugure would kill Kumo's shinobi in the battles due to their conflicts. More action to come see you in the next chapter.**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter - 38: Greek Interlude II - Nightmares

 **Here it is fellas. The greek world sleeping in their dream worlds and have nightmares of their once beloved hero Percy Jackson. It's time to make them suffer! They will see parts of Percy's past and his life before and they haven't even see before. One by one they will experience terror unlike any other.**

Life in Camp Olympus was not the same without their former leader. When news about Percy Jackson's disappearance reached to the other campers, they were shocked and disbelieved. There were some that helped in Percy's banishment, while others didn't mind and some who didn't actually do it all. The cabin leaders confessed their actions to the camp, and the result was an outrage. Most were infuriated and angry why Percy was banished, some didn't care at all when Percy was gone and others just kept their mouth shut either don't say anything at all or 'it's not our business to tell'.

The truth was revealed that it wasn't Percy who caused all the mishaps and destruction in camp which made his former friends resent him and the others tormented him. They did found out it was Matthew the one who did everything that Percy was framed off.

The camp was outraged at Matthew's actions for what they did to him, although some others did supported him the rest did not and Matthew just said ' Good riddance to that loser brother of mine.' and he just went off not even caring at all.

More and more time pass by and both of the demigods of Greek and Roman tried desperately to search for Percy Jackson everywhere around the planet. But to no avail. It was more than a hundred years passed and they were given immortality. They haven't found Percy anywhere in the place as well as there were no reports that Percy did die and was in the underworld either. So they concluded that Percy also did have some sort of Immortality since Hades did not detect him in his domain. The question is 'How could he disappear just like that and was never founded at all after he was gone?'. The camp seems to ponder a lot of this concept.

The Gods of Olympus were also in conflict. As an Olympian council they would never get along each other unless there were conditions and other special circumstances to make it acceptable to make them agree each other. When the Gods also found out that Percy was innocent and it was not him who did terrible things but it was Matthew, A lot of chaos ensued among the other members.

The ones who banished Percy were Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Dionysus,Hera, Demeter,Artemis and Athena.

The ones who did not banished him were Hades, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Apollo and Hestia.

It was an 8-5 agreement when it was decided that Percy was gone. Now tensions were rose when they found out that Percy was innocent.

In reality some of the ones who banished Percy regretted what they done and they admitted that they were wrong, however the King of Olympians Zeus was still paranoid that Percy deserves to be banished because he thought about his allegiance and where would his loyalties lie and as well as if Percy would usurped him.

Poseidon regretted his actions and actually cried himself when he realize what he had done to his own son and who he replaced him with. Percy was irreplaceable. He even did not want to talk anything about him and when he also tried to search everywhere for him, there was no luck. He even stared off into space at times knowing the feeling, he doesn't know what to do? Or even thinking about his actions as well.

Ares was in tension and in reality he actually did care for Percy despite he dislike him to an extent. He did also vote him to be banish however in his Roman side as Mars he actually did held Percy with a sense of honor in his Roman side and now he ended himself a person who was uncertain.

Dionysus had the same uncertainty with Ares as well, He did vote Percy to be banished off but despite that he did thanked Percy to honor one of his sons named Castor when he died and was grateful. Even in his Roman Side as Bacchus he did thanked him for giving Tribute when the two Banes Otis and Ephialtes fought off in the arena. Now he stayed quiet uncertain now when he heard what he did to Percy.

Hera of course was still never in friendly terms with Percy despite she switched him off with Jason in exchange of the two camps leaders.

Demeter does not care either.

Artemis was of course did send Percy away because he was a boy and disliked him because of his actions, when she heard that Percy in fact innocent she regretted it that much, she did recall the events of quest when Percy was with her and her Hunters when they stopped Atlas and rescued her in Mount Othrys. She was with guilt and decided to try and redeemed herself and ordered her Hunters to scour the lands and search for Percy. She also despised the advances of Matthew when he was the perpetrator for the cause of Percy's banishment when it was actually him who was the criminal that started all of this.

Athena was also in the uncertain point, as a goddess she was the rival of Poseidon and she disliked his children. She did disliked Percy as well as his relationship with Annabeth but as time passes she did say she did admired Percy's strength and intelligence in the field of battle and how he went far to proclaim his love for her daughter. Now she was in deep thought why did she also banish Poseidon's favorite son and was replaced by Matthew. When she heard the news and Annabeth came to her, she saw her daughter cried in her arms that she regretted cheated him off for Matthew. Athena comforted Annabeth and assured her that once they find Percy they would fix this mess up. Annabeth understood her mother's words and just hug her tight when she thought about her own actions of what she had done to Percy.

The ones who did not banished Percy cared for him as a comrade and also did helped for the search. Hermes was one of the friendly terms with Percy because he also felt what it's like to be in a hard place as both a God and a Parent. Hermes even thanked for Percy when he took care and look after his children just to be recognized . When Luke died as a hero to stop Kronos from resurrecting, he cried out as what a father he is to his own son and actually stood up to say himself ' I would no longer abandon my own children but rather make them recognize that I was there.' Those were the words he said to himself when Luke died and Percy made the Gods vow to make them recognize their own children so that no demigod would be left as an outcast ever again.

Hades even thanked Percy and was treated like family unlike his other brothers. Despite that at first they were tensed and did not get along well because Hades never really liked Heroes, He did listened to details as well as reasons in order to understand. That was one of the things comparing to his other brothers. Despite he was the eldest son of Kronos, he would never be blinded by judgment and paranoia unlike his brother Zeus. He was also thankful for Percy when he also freed Thanatos and return Death properly to the underworld once more. To hear that his nephew was casted out like this was really unexpected and at the same time it wasn't acceptable. He searched everywhere in his underworld domain but still no sign of him at all.

Hephaestus and Aphrodite were still saddened when Percy disappeared. They were the ones who made the ring for Percy for Annabeth's love. They were saddened and discontented when they heard that Annabeth cheated him for Matthew as well as it was righteous anger. Hephaestus and Aphrodite did thanked Percy for their honor when their children Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf died for Olympus. Hephaestus even admired Percy for his help and support and Aphrodite cared for Percy when he showed and proclaimed his love to Annabeth. Now it's all gone and no more, they were one of the good Olympians who at least had a sense when it comes to morality.

Apollo was saddened by Percy's disappearance and banishment as well. He even hated what his Father had done to him as well as he was thankful when Percy went to a quest to save his twin sister despite that he broke directly the ancient laws just to in order to help. He even admitted that Artemis was the 'older twin' and tried to gain their brother and sister relationship but now it was tense because her own sister actually chose to vote Percy to be banished instead. He would not even look at Artemis directly even though they were sibling, shared the same blood and Father. He despised his Father despite what Percy all has done for Olympus' good.

Hestia was really sad and in deep thought as well. Despite not being part of the council of the Olympians herself and that she gave up her throne, she did admired Percy's life to an extent. She even saw what kind of a person Percy was when he did many things what was done, what was needed and what was necessary to do. Aside from the meetings that she was present to the council she was even alone by herself. She respected Percy a lot and actually had that form of friendship as a Goddess and demigod. She was also like a secondary mother and/or Aunt to Percy aside from his parent father Poseidon. She even wanted to justify that Percy was innocent and he never did anything like this. She was disappointed and angered at some of the other gods who intentionally banished Percy for no good reason as well as the other campers who did something like that. She at least cared for those who did not banished or berated Percy. As she was sitting in the Hearth she would even pray for Percy's safety when she heard that even though Percy was gone but not dead and at least cared for his well being.

Overall the gods voted to find Perseus and since it was a majority they asked requests from the other minor gods to help in their search.

With the halfbloods they wasted another day of their futile search for Percy in their planet. They then all rested and sleep having their dreams.

Thalia's dream was that she saw herself that she slapped Percy hard when she thought it was him that broke her bow and when she tried to reiterate her actions to apologize, Percy ran away and Thalia tried to find him but it was too late she saw that Percy was in the ground bleeding heavily and was dying in his last breaths and the worst part is that Percy was ripped apart by monsters tearing him piece by piece. Thalia tried to rush in and help his cousin but as she ran she heard a voice in her head 'This is what you wanted isn't it? Now you got your wish, Percy is dead!' Thalia shrug it off and when she reaches to the monsters they disappeared and along Percy with it. She slammed her fist to the ground angrily that she regretted to hurt Percy that way and cried to the ground 'I'm sorry.'

Grover's dream was that he saw himself that when he found Percy and alerted the others to his location but they were too far off. Percy was attacked and got trapped like a cornered rat and then the monsters swarmed on him Grover said 'Percy I'm coming!' he tried to rush in and try to repel the monsters but the monsters got there and rip Percy apart and when Grover fended them off Percy was doing and with Percy's words he said ' You did this! Are you happy now! ARE YOU HAPPY THAT YOU CHOSE MATTHEW INSTEAD OF ME!' he said as more blood spilled out making Percy passed out. Grover cried deeply as he put his head down in Percy's corpse and try to say 'I'm sorry Perce.'

Nico's dream was that he saw that he found Percy in the underworld and he was surrounded by monsters. Nico rushed in time to slay them and as they were gone he unexpectedly saw Percy stabbed himself with his own weapon and shocked Nico. 'You think you know sacrifice! I am already gone now! You think you believe Matthew just by listening his words that Bianca is gone and I said You are useless! YOU ARE SUCH A FOOL!' Percy continue to stab himself in the chest Nico try to tell Percy to stop but there was no use Percy bled himself in his suicide Nico slammed his fist in the ground and wept at his own cousin admitting that he is useless and he couldn't saved his own cousin's suicide.

In Clarisse's dream she saw that when she found Percy tied up and was in the monsters grasps and the monsters were beating him up like a bloody ragdoll. Clarisse killed the monsters and when she came to him check if he was still alive he was already dead and she regretted herself and she also heard a voice. ' Are you happy now? You like to see his suffering, his miserable life and you liked beating him up! You got your wish Clarisse!' Clarisse held her head and said ' shut up!' she defiantly said back but it was futile ' hahahaha! What's the matter? You liked beating Prissy up or thats what you keep naming him as well as treating him like a punching bag for your own pleasure!' the voice said and with Percy's mangled corpse the ground open and his body was split in half and Clarisse just watch in horror as Percy's remains are torn apart inside out and rip into pieces in the ground and swallowed him whole making him no more!

Travis and Connor's dreams was that they found Percy and was humiliated in a very inhumane and the most torturing way possible, they saw themselves as the hosts for their show and along with Matthew they keep humiliating Percy with their unstoppable and endless pranks for the world to see! They were horrified, it's true that Hermes children would pull pranks on people and others but this was just too extreme, they were saddened and wanted it to stop but no avail!

In Jason's dream he saw Percy loving his mother and how Percy's mom got killed and Percy looked on to her grave ' This wasn't what I wanted!' Percy said as he look to his mom's grave ' How many other parents died to protect their own flesh and blood, I knew that the others had their parents die but for me this is to beyond!' Percy shouted and Jason can only watch in sorrow at his friend's loss.

With Piper's dream she saw that Percy was neglected and saw the other friends shove Percy away as he pass them. Piper wanted to reach out and comfort Percy but it was no use. Percy ran and ran far away crying in his sorrow and Piper heard many voices around him that it was coming from Percy and the words hurt him so much that Piper also heard what she was hearing in what the other halfbloods and Percy's friends were telling him. Piper tried to find Percy but he was gone in darkness. He no longer speak and he withered away like a nobody. Piper tried desperately to bring him and comfort him but it was no use at all. Percy was a goner and Piper cried that her efforts were pointless to help him.

With Leo's dream he saw that Percy was always alone and there wasn't anyone at all to help him or anyone with him ' you are just like me, unwanted, unloved, and no one with you. You are always alone in this world, no one is there for you, what's the point here anyway! It's all useless!' the voice said and as Leo heard it and tried to help Percy, Percy just walk away and disappeared like a ghost.

With Frank and Hazel's dreams they saw that Percy was that whenever they tried to help him he doesn't want to and then as time continue on Percy committed suicide and was too late to be helped, The two blamed the halfbloods for Percy's suicide that there wasn't anything they could do to save him.

Worst of all was Annabeth's Dream. She kept seeing that she and Matthew cheated on Percy and how they hurt his feelings as well as Percy throwing away the ring box in the ground and walking away. Annabeth tried to stop him and plead him not to go but to no avail she kept hearing the voice ' It's all your fault!' and she cried deeply and the torment never stopped.

Pretty soon the former friends of Borei woke up from their nightmares and tried to compose themselves from crying or breaking down while others just stared into space and they couldn't do anything to stop it from happening. It never worked and it was hopeless.

"Compared to my pain your pain means nothing!" Borei said in the different world.

 **There you have it guys they suffered the nightmares! And it's pointless for them to find Percy in their world anymore. Stay tune for the next chapter.**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter - 39: Chunin Exams Start

 **It's time now to begin the chunin exams. One by one every chapter will show different scenes altogether. 100,000 words already! That is still not enough! As long as I have ideas, suggestions, thoughts, and other plans or maybe shenanigans the fanfics will always be cool and interesting to read at. I might also put a little bit of omakes if ideas start to come around. Once again leave your comments and remarks and some ideas guys and what the 'Heavy of TF2' always say it is good day to be a credit to team!**

The week pass by during the Yugure's stay in the hidden leaf village. No trouble or any other incident happened during their time of staying. Zabuza and Utakata enlisted their students to participate the chunin exams. Things were about to get a whole new way of 'interesting'.

Zabuza's team composed of Nagato, Haku and Isaribi and Utakata's team were Seiichi, Hotaru and Ohyo. They were all ready to go and ready for action. The other members of the Yugure team were counting and rooting for them to give it their all.

The 2 teams of Yugure stick together when entering the exam building. They were always aware at all times, it's always one of the most important rules and guidelines as a shinobi. Be aware for anything. Either suspicious or unexpected it's always be mindful for all surroundings.

The Jonin senseis Zabuza and Utakata withdraw to the stands and surprisingly met up with Kakashi and the other leaf Jonins Guy, Kurenai Yuuhi and Asuma Sarutobi.

It was also surprising for the leaf shinobis showing the two mist shinobis at their side in the same place watching how the genins are gonna go through this.

Guy was a tall man who had thick eyebrows as well as wearing green spandex attire and he was also the Taijutsu master.

Kurenai Yuuhi was a long haired and red eyes woman who was nicknamed the Genjutsu mistress.

Finally Asuma Sarutobi, was the son of the Third Hokage and was also the guardian of the 12 ninja according to the reports of the mist. He was also a smoker as well as he carry the hidden leaf Fire symbol in his sash as well.

Seeing all the 6 Jounins from two countries was real tense in the same place but they were cool when meeting each other face to face as if there was no hostility despite the differences.

"It's good to see you again Kakashi. At least our last fight on the bridge settled our differences and the score was even and no loss of life was reported." Zabuza said calmly.

Kakashi turn his face to the bandaged man " Yeah, I'm quite surprise you of all people would enter the chunin exams. I also see that you must be the sensei to the ice user and that Uzumaki Sorachi boy." Kakashi said.

The word 'Uzumaki' was also caught of guard by the two Jonins and seemed intrigued at the conversation.

"Figures much. I admit you're lucky you stopped me even with my hiding mist technique but if I was killed that would have brought a battle to fight to the death. You're lucky my apprentice Nagato stopped you or if that did not happen a war would have erupted or worse Nagato and the others would have gone all out." Zabuza said as he narrowed his eyes at the masked Jonin.

Kakashi just nodded and lowered his head then Kurenai Yuuhi stepped in to join the conversation.

"Kakashi, did you also mentioned of an another Uzumaki as well?" Kurenai asks.

Kakashi looked at her and replied "Yeah, The organization was called Yugure and Borei Sorachi is their leader. The name of the mentioned 'Uzumaki Sorachi' was actually his wife and his son." Kakashi explained.

Kurenai,Asuma and Guy were wide eyed.

" Whoa, that's quite surprising." Asuma remarked.

It was rare for the Leaf to know that there are few Uzumaki people in their village and seeing other or new ones was quite unexpected.

Utakata then joined up in the conversation "I'm pretty sure this generation of chunin exams will take another whole new level of excitement." Utakata said with a smirk of his own.

The ones who notice him was Kakashi and was a little surprise when he recognize him.

"I know you, You're Utakata, The -" Kakashi said as he recognize him.

"Jinchuuriki of the Six Tails." Utakata finished.

The Leaf Shinobi were caught stunned and surprised. Stood before them was one of the Elite 7 ninja swordsmen and a Jinchuuriki.

Kurenai was wide eyed, Guy had his mouth open and Asuma dropped his cigar in the ground.

"Hehehehehe. I sure hope you trained your brats for this big time competition. Our brats really did a lot of effort plus doing more missions season trained despite their ages and not to mention when in the field of battle be prepared to fight and kill." Zabuza said.

The Leaf Jounins snapped out of their stupors and regained their composure. Kakashi was the one who spoke first.

"Don't worry, You've seen how my genins handled themselves when they fought you. The exams for them will be a piece of cake." Kakashi said.

"We'll see about that." Utakata said.

"Oh we will, My team is all powered up in their Youthful training, we can count on the same!" Guy proclaimed.

"So do I." Kurenai said.

"And mine as well." Asuma added.

Zabuza had a smirk saying ' bring it on'.

Utakata nodded with a grin " Let's find out."

Meanwhile with the 2 Yugure teams, They sticked together when they went to the exam building. A week earlier they also found a Sand Team from the hidden Sand Village. Nagato and his team spied on the Sand Team when they ran into Naruto's Team. There were 3 of them, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara.

The intel the 2 teams Yugure received was that Temari was a Wind Style user, Kankuro was a puppeteer like Sasori but younger, and Gaara was the One Tailed Jinchuuriki.

It was strange at first but they decided to let it on, When Gaara the red haired boy departed from Naruto's team of encounter, Nagato and his team retreated as well informing the other Yugure members.

The exam building they entered too was that the floor they were on was filled with so many different kinds of shinobi. Killer Intent was present to the six Yugure members but that did not faze them. They were used to a lot of Killer Intent so it was natural for them to feel that way. When they entered the building, the 6 members just found a corner and stick together. There were a lot of shinobi from different nations. Leaf, Sand, Grass, Waterfall, Cloud, Rain, Sound and Mist were all present their.

As the 6 members standby to wait for the instructions for the proctor, Nagato saw Naruto and his team entering in for the exams. He was all acting carefree and jubilant but when face to face like this he tries not to attract too many attention in the building.

Naruto and his team were met up by more of his friends. Nagato identified the first three coming to him, It was an Inuzuka male, an Aburame male and a Hyuga female. Then another team of three came to them It was an Akimichi male, a Nara male and finally a Yamanaka female.

Nagato also surveyed in his surroundings, he saw a team of rain ninja wearing straw hats and white robes, a team from the sound village with their sound symbols, The Sand Siblings were there too, 2 teams from the hidden cloud and they were glaring deeply at the Yugure teams but shrug it off. Then there is another team that is unusual. The three were wearing Grey cloaks and hoods.

One was a male and had Bone necklaces in his attire and had a skull buckle and had a few flasks in his pouch, He was armed with a skull staff with two sprouted wings. He also carries a book with a skull and bones with it.

Another male was there and he had a helmet with antlers or horns with it and he was armed with a shield on his back and a halberd as well. He also had extra lances and spear pikes in his back.

The last one was a female and she was in black armor. She was armed with a bow and arrows but she also had a gargoyle necklace but also she had the gargoyle markings in her armor.

Nagato was quite surprise of how many participants this time around. His thoughts was interrupted when Naruto approached him.

"Hey Nagato." Naruto said.

Nagato then turn his head and face his cousin "Hey Naruto, you made it to the exams as well huh?"

Naruto nodded "Yeah, we sure did." he said with a smile.

"I'm gonna show you how tough we are gonna be!" Naruto proclaimed.

Nagato just smiled at his cousin's actions "I'm sure you will. I'd like to see that." Nagato just said calmly.

"Hey Naruto! Who is that guy you're talking to?" the hooded boy with a small pup in his head asked him as he and his team approached to Naruto and Nagato.

Naruto turned his head at him and said "Oh, this guy is my cousin Nagato Uzumaki Sorachi." Naruto said with Nagato's complete name.

The Konoha genins were a bit surprised and stunned as they approached to Nagato's group. They were in guard as well and a because of that, the guy they were looking into was a bit intimidating looking because Nagato was wearing his Yugure cloak robe as well as his Anger hood and veil mask. Nagato's group just standby and was patient waiting for any order given by their leader.

"Whoa, You're kidding me? This guy's your cousin? You don't even had a family." The Inuzuka male said.

"That is true Kiba, but the Old man Hokage told me when Nagato, his father and mother told him about their names." Naruto explain.

"That is right and that's also the truth. My father did tell the Hokage about his name and our family." Nagato stated.

That info seem to make the Konoha genins understood it then the Nara male step forward. "So you're from mist and sea?" as he looked at his headband.

"That's right, shinobi living there are annexed with the hidden mist that's why we had both Sea and Mist symbols but only those who also live in Sea Country." Nagato explained.

That seem to make the Konoha genins understood more.

Sasuke then approached to the conversation next as he narrows his eyes at his adversaries. "So you're the leader of your squad and the one who sent out to deal us." He said.

Nagato felt the tension of this guy and he really knew that this was the younger brother of Itachi Uchiha but he remains compose and steady as this guy had arrogance to him "Yeah, It was the swordsmen and my comrade here that engaged you and your team, but I stepped in to your sensei to end the battle directly so that no life would be lost." Nagato explained.

Sasuke just narrowed his eyes and shrug off with a scoff and went back.

The Nara male then decided to speak up once more " So it was you're team that ended Team 7's fight huh?" He asks.

Nagato nodded " That's right, we only wanted to confront the bridge builder but it ended up in a skirmish, so me and a few others arrive in time just to stop the fight before any lives were lost." he said about the previous mission.

The Yamanaka female was relieved about hearing the details " I'm glad that was over and I thought someone would die." she said.

The Nara male then turn towards to her direction " People die when the missions get tough Ino. No matter how big and dangerous they can be, It's always uneasy when facing the matter of life and death." he said.

The Akimichi male who was eating his chips also nodded behind his best friend " Yeah, Shikamaru's right Ino. Even that life, You only live once as well." He said as he eats more chips.

Ino then look at the Akimichi "Speak for yourself Choji, You always stuff yourself with food all the time. How are you gonna put eating to the test when it's also dealing with fighting at the same time."

Choji was a little down at that statement but it was true. He does eat plenty but when it comes to fighting shinobi how does he handle it both at the same time.

Shikamaru then placed his hand on his shoulder to reassure him and when Choji looked up to his best friend he smiled.

Then the Aburame spoke up from Kiba's team, he straightens his glasses with his fingers and then said " I must say, with all the many shinobi present in this room, there are so many different chakra signatures from every different nation and every single individual will really do whatever it takes to beat someone to see who is best." he said.

"I- - Is t-that really possible t-that we have to kill s-someone Shino?" The Hyuga female asked her teammate.

Shino then turn to his fellow comrade and said " We have to. Because in these situations, Our lives really depend on it Hinata." he said.

Hinata nodded in understanding "Okay."

Haku then approached and spoke up next " Your friend is correct there young lady. We had our own tough times each other and our country was ravaged by civil war and since it was over even us young ones are sent out to the battlefield or even somewhere else just to get missions even help others instead of just staying in our own village and do all of us were quite a team altogether yet we survive all the way." He explained.

Hinata understood Haku's words even that logic sense of explanation to her "Thank you f-for that." she stuttered and thanked him.

Naruto spoke up next as he faces his cousin " What did it felt like when you took a life Nagato?" he asks

Nagato looked at his own cousin and sighed as he replied "It was always hard when it comes to do it that way Naruto. So many individuals in this world and when face to face a life and death situation, you know you had to do to save yourself and the life others by doing the right necessary evil of taking out one's life. Yes it was hard. But showing that someone who commits wrong doings or even harms others just like for no reason doesn't deserve that kind of justice at all." He said.

Naruto seems to understand that a little, it was hard for him at first to understand about taking a life like that but now with Nagato's sharing of enlightenment, he seems to understand something out of it. Naruto didn't have his first kill yet, but when situation comes to it he knew it was necessary to do it.

"Thanks Nagato. I really needed to understand some of it like that." Naruto said.

Nagato nodded "Anytime."

Then a new voice appeared to their conversation " You gotta give credit for him, as these exams are almost like the real situation when it's gonna happen anytime and anywhere." A white haired man with round glasses and purple attire as well as a hidden leaf headband appeared before them and approached them.

"Who are you?" Sakura asks.

"I am Kabuto Yakushi. I'm a veteran in taking these exams. " he introduce himself.

Kiba then asks "So you're a veteran. How many times have you taken these exams?"

"Oh I've taken it many and this is my seventh try now." Kabuto said.

That didn't seem right for Nagato and his fellow Yugure members as he listened to his words. They just kept their opinions to themselves and also thinking that something is not right about that guy.

" I can give you some advice since you guys will be taking this exam for the first time. It's the least I can do." Kabuto then held up cards in his hands.

"What are those?" Naruto asks.

"Ninja info cards, with these by applying chakra I can give you some information about anyone." Kabuto said.

That seem to disturb the other Yugure members but Nagato kept them in line for doing anything rash and just let this play off.

"So who do you want some info on?" Kabuto asks.

Sasuke then step up to say "Rock Lee and Gaara of the sand." he asks.

Kabuto then explain details on the two shinobi, as well as giving their stats and other info.

Nagato was now keeping an eye on Kabuto just in caution ' This guy must be a spy for something, How could he know that much info about those two shinobi that much.' Nagato thought in his silence.

Kabuto also criticized the hidden sound village which led him to be punched and knocked down by Sound shinobi and they demanded to tell him put it in the info card Team Dosu is gonna rise up.

Before a fight would ensue the proctor of the Chunin Exams has arrived .

A scarfaced man with a bandana on his head and was wearing Black Anbu attire appeared to the rest of the examinees. He introduced himself as Ibiki Morino.

He then stand down Team Dosu and tell them save their fight for the next exams to which Team Dosu replied and back off.

The examinees took their seats and Ibiki gave them instructions about taking the exam. They are given 1 hour to finish it and cheating is strictly prohibited and if they are caught they are called out. The examinees got the message as they were watched by other employees keeping an eye for them.

As the hour pass and some ninjas were caught cheating and was sent out time was up and everyone put their pens and other writing materials down.

It was now time for the 10th and final question. Ibiki told them that if you take it you can proceed but if you don't take it you and your team will fail.

Some of the others who were still in the room were reluctant and the others were confident.

Ibiki also added that if you take it but it ended up wrong you and the rest will still fail.

The examinees were afraid and tense of hearing that and complained that it's bull and downright unfair or even unacceptable. Some decided to raise their hands and get out others still remain.

Then out of the blue Naruto then stood up and proclaimed that he will take it no matter what and he would not run away from it and would take his stand. As he gave his bold speech and words the few others seem to understand that they also wanted to face it as well.

Nagato was quite amazed of his cousins actions and really knew what he was thinking. He was amazed that his cousin would really face to face in the matter of life and death and rather face a stand against it.

Ibiki seeing this was quite surprised of the rest of the students standing up altogether and would not get out or even backed down. Even the employees in the room were surprised and even smiled. He then declared that everyone pass!

Some of the examinees were confused while the others were calm and relieved altogether. Ibiki explained that in a life and death situation every individual should always do whatever it takes using any means necessary to their advantage about giving information and prevent others from seeing or watching, that was one part of the test. The other was that when you are already in a life and death situation you had to make a decision that would not jeopardize or even put you or the entire team at risk and when face with death you should stand for it. Ibiki even notioned Naruto that for it. The 1st part of the test is over.

Then suddenly in the wall a purple haired woman wearing a fishnet ANBU style attire came in suddenly introducing herself as Anko Mitarashi appeared in the class. She was quite surprised at the number of students they had this year. She ordered the 'maggots' to meet up in the forest of death for the next part of the exam.

 **There you have it folks the first part of the chunin exams is done! See you in the next one.**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter - 40: The Forest of Death

 **Wooooooeeeeeeeeeeeeee! 40 chapters and more than 20.000 views already! Thanks so much guys! I knew there were so many ideas to put altogether in one and make it into one crazy fanfic. Like when Eddy of the 3EdBoys said ' By combining a terrifying lizard with a sweet boy thus creating the lizard man.' LOL. Anyways there will be more characters to join in the Yugure Organization and also as promised of an adventure where no other shinobi has ever gone before :D. Once again leave your remarks and ideas.**

As the first exam was done the remaining shinobis who still continue on followed Anko through the entrances of the forest of death.

Anko was reminding the 'maggots' that in this fight their job was to gather both an earth scroll and a heaven scroll and head to the tower. There were rules and restrictions as well.

Killing is Allowed.

If one member of the team dies or is unable to continue then that team is disqualified directly.

Never look at the contents of both documents unless it is already given to the tower or instructed to open it.

The entire team is only given about 3 days to complete the assignment. If the team does not complete after the 3 days is up they are disqualified.

Soon after the reminders of rules and regulations the shinobis on each member of their teams were signed by documents with their own signatures showing that the Leaf Village is not responsible for the deaths of foreign shinobi.

After that, The teams were given a scroll to hold onto and then proceed through the assigned gate.

Haku got the scroll for his team and Seiichi got the scroll for his team as well.

Soon all of the teams were positioned in their own sectors as well as preparing to go in.

Nagato's team is ready.

Seiichi's team is ready.

Team 7 is good to go.

Team 8 is ready.

Team 10 is ready.

Team Guy is ready for action.

The Sand siblings are ready to lay waste anyone who stood their way.

Team Dosu is willing able.

Kabuto's team was also there.

The Rain Ninjas were okay as well.

The 2 Cloud Ninja teams are good to go.

The "Mysterious Undead" Team is ready to raise some hell.

Other Various teams were nervous or even confident to go through this. As seconds passed down the light went green and then they were all off. Like miniature hurricanes the genins and other shinobi in all directions rushed inside ready to give hell.

First all is silence then… Lots of SCREAMING!

In every direction battles were already commenced. A lot of voices booming everywhere drawing others in from different directions. It was an all out brawl and skirmish or even a battle to the death.

(With Nagato's team)

Nagato and his team were jumping branch to branch in the canopies above. They were tasked to find a heaven scroll and job was simple. Search and Destroy. Find a team who has a heaven scroll and take them out.

They continued to jump one branch after another and then they stopped.

Isaribi noticed that they didn't continue forward and she said "What's wrong Nagato? Why are we stopped?" she asks.

Nagato concentrates a little as he closes his eyes and opened them and he sensed something " I'm detecting a team up ahead."

Haku then asks "Is it Seiichi's team?" he asks.

"No. It's a different one." Nagato said as he said then looks forward to the direction to the commotion "Come on!"

Then they mobilised again heading to the site. When the team arrived there, what they found was a battle of Waterfall shinobi and Sand shinobi.

Nagato's team hid in the upper branches and survey below. The Waterfall and Sand shinobi were engaged in a standoff.

"Give us the scroll now!" The male waterfall genin said.

"It ain't worth it, what about you gave us yours!" The male sand genin said back.

"It's no good! They had a heaven scroll only and we got a heaven as well!" the female waterfall genin said.

"Awww crap! Let's get out of here guys!" A female sand genin said.

"On second thought let's kills them off!" the same waterfall male genin said then he put up hand seals " Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave!"

He unleashed a torrent of water heading straight for the sand genin to flush them out. The water was such in a high velocity that the sand genin drowned and were flushed out and they dropped their own scroll.

"Hahah! That was too easy! Come on let's finish them off!" The male waterfall genin said as he and his teammates rushed in to finish them off. But before they could get in contact with them, a kunai, shuriken and senbon stopped them in front.

"What the-!" the male genin exclaimed as he turn around he saw Nagato, Haku and Isaribi in the branches waiting for them.

"Drop your scroll and I'll let you off easy." Nagato said with killer intent backed up by his two comrades ready.

The Waterfall team felt the killer intent and step back but they still stood up defiantly "Go to hell! We ain't given up yet, we come this far not to back down!" the waterfall male said defiantly.

Nagato frowned and nodded "Alright then, so be it. It's your deathwish." Then he and the rest of his team rain down to them.

Nagato leaped down and called out his plasma clones. Nagato and his plasma clones then performed hand seals and then said "Summoning Jutsu!" 3 clouds of smoke formed up and when it disappeared it reveal 3 Octopi about the size of an arm and they had red coloured bodies and tentacles and white underneath as well as Rinnegan eyes. Nagato and his clones throw the Octopi like footballs at the targets ensnaring them.

The waterfall team had less time to react as the mollusks grappled them preventing them to maneuver properly.

Nagato went for the leader. As the Octopus grappled the leader's head and face, Nagato unsheathed Nuibari and then he threw it at the target piercing his torso and then he retracted it back then repeat the process. The leader struggled to breathe and to dodge because he was constricted and pierced at the same time. He felt the Long Blade pierced him and he bled out. Nagato sewed and stitched him up leaving him tangled. As he cuts the wire of the sword he approached the leader and dispelled the Octopus and Nagato saw the remains of the leader tied up, loss of breathing as well as blood loss in his body not to mention his faced was sucked up by the suckers of the tentacles.

With Haku's fight he went for the one to the left, The waterfall genin was struggling to get the Octopus out as he could not concentrate well in his fight that he tried desperately to take it off."Get it off!" he screamed.

Haku seized this opportunity as he went into position behind him formed hand signs and said "Secret Jutsu: A thousand needles of death!" He then slammed the ground and the ground was launching a wave of ice needles heading for the constricted person. The constricted person wrestled the octopus in his hold but he was stabbed to death by the needles behind and he slumped down legs first then his torso. He was stabbed to death in the back as well as the nape of the neck and his back legs.

Finally with Isaribi's fight, the kunoichi was blinded as the octopus constricted her head and was screaming ' get it off me!' she struggled. Then Isaribi approached her slowly and said "Water Style: Water Blade Jutsu." Then she slashed her adversary in the torso and her arms as well as the legs. The kunoichi screamed at the pain loudly, Isaribi decides to end it then she held a kunai in her hand and then she stabbed the enemy in her throat and tearing it open. The kunoichi was choking in her own blood and slowly dies in blood loss making her slump down into the grown making it game over.

Nagato dispelled the remaining octopi and then Haku grabbed the heaven scroll from the pouches of the deceased Waterfall team.

The trio then left the site before the Sand Ninja would waken up. They were done now.

"We got what we came for." Nagato said as he leaped to the branches.

"You were really brutal back there Haku, did you finally try not to get softer." Isaribi asks as she leaps in the branches behind Nagato.

Haku nodded as he was also in the same speed leaping as well with Isaribi "I did, If it's one thing I always never liked it when it comes to killing but to finish things of what they started, that's how to end it all." He said with a calm and serious manner.

Isaribi just understood her friend's statement "Pakura would be please you were neat and very fast in your killing." she remarked.

Haku smiled at that "Yeah, she would be. Unlike me I always incapacitate and kill less and she always scorch her victims up. I guess that would make this even if I tell her the news." he said.

The trio then heads for the tower.

(With Seiichi's group)

Seiichi's group was also travelling in the branches scouring the place looking for a heaven scroll as well. When the gates were opened Seiichi flew in first to the forest followed by Hotaru and Ohyo leaping into the branches of the trees.

Seiichi was flying above the canopy using the height advantage and search for targets below, and they were in luck. It was a grass team with an earth scroll, just what they needed.

Seiichi flew back to his group and reported to them.

"Well Seiichi, Any contacts?" Ohyo said.

Seiichi nodded "Yeah, a grass team is just ahead and they are heading this way as we speak." he said.

"Alright, It's best we ambush them further in." Hotaru suggested.

"Okay. Are you sure that they have an earth scroll?" Ohyo asks.

"Positive and it was in one of the pouches but I can see it clearly that it's no doubt an earth scroll." Seiichi explains.

Ohyo nodded "Alright, Let's take them down." He said.

Then the trio took up ambush positions, Hotaru went left, Ohyo went right and Seiichi went into the sky.

The Grass Team were running along the pathway and as they near the ambush, Seiichi's team strike the area.

Seiichi went in first and divebomb behind, he flew so fast that he grabbed the center shinobi with his talons hands and feet as well as making the other members stopped dead in their tracks, as they saw one of their teammate get grabbed.

At the same time of that confusion, Ohyo and Hotaru ambush the remaining grass shinobi to take them down.

With Seiichi's adversary he lift him up and slashed him left and right with his talons as well as ripping him apart piece by piece. As the victim was bleeding heavily and would succumbed to blood loss Seiichi grab him in the neck and threw him to ground literally hitting him in the branches of the trees as well as making him fell down like a ragdoll underneath.

Ohyo's fight was that as soon as he grabbed his opponent he went for his spiked bat and literally bash him like a pinata as well as bludgeoning him. He then grabs the victim bashes him into the air and then he said "Fire Style: Flame Strike Bash!" and then his bat went in flames and as the victim was falling down Ohyo seized the opportunity to hit a homerun "He shoots!" he shouted as he striked his adversary hitting him full force and as he sees his opponent flying the victim crashed into a tree creating a burning explosion " He scores!" Ohyo said triumphantly as he made a kill score.

Finally with Hotaru's fight as soon as she engaged her opponent she threw kunais at the grass kunoichi and then she said "Water Clone Jutsu!" then she and her clones engaged aggressively at the target hitting left and right. The grass kunoichi got up and said "Earth Style: Mud Wall!" she cried out then she launched the wall heading straight for Hotaru but Hotaru dispersed herself and leapt up and then she said "Water Style: Water Bullets" she shootout liquid bullets in her mouth but the kunoichi was prepared for it " Earth Style: Great Boulder!" she then conjures a big rock and lift it with her strength and throw it straight to Hotaru. Hotaru's jutsu was blocked and dispersed when the boulder made contact and it was heading straight for her, unable to dodge in time it collided her. The grass kunoichi was relieved but it didn't last. Hotaru was behind her "Surprise!" she cried out for this was the real Hotaru and the grass kunoichi was caught of guard "Take this! Acid Scattering Jutsu!" Hotaru attacked using the jutsu which was taught by her master and then she quickly melted the kunoichi in front of her. The grass kunoichi was having a meltdown and was screaming in pain and she slumped down. Hotaru then approached to her slowly watching her die " This is it for you." Hotaru called out and then she held up a hand sign conjured up another Acid scattering attack this time melting the grass kunoichi's face and head.

With the Grass team gone they got their earth scroll and proceed to the tower.

"Damn Hotaru, that was real wicked." Seiichi said clearly surprised.

"Yeah, I never thought you had that in you." Ohyo also added.

Hotaru giggled and smiled "Well it's always good to have surprises and Utakata sensei taught me that." she replied.

As the trio went to the tower they caught sight of the undead team. Quickly they hid off and away from sight of the opposing team avoiding their contact.

"Quick hide!" Ohyo said.

As they hid in their grounds they watch undetected at the undead team Nagato mentioned to them.

It was the same dark undead trio that they saw during the first exam and they were engaging another team which they got the upper hand.

The vampiress / gargoyle female was ripping her victims to shreds draining them of their blood.

The necromancer was summoning undead warriors to swarm the enemy.

Finally the cavalry rider was using a genjutsu of a horse attacking it as an illusion wild horse attack.

" The enemy is almost vanquished Yakkyoku." The vampiress said.

Yakkyoku the necromancer killed another adversary and let his zombies/ ghouls feast on the remains. " Good, very good. Any sign of the scroll Kiheishi?"

Kiheishi shook his head no then turn to the vampiress "What about you Yuwaku?"

Yuwaku searched for the pouches and then she found it but was disappointed " No, sorry. But it's a heaven scroll."

Yakkyoku nodded "Alright let's keep searching." As the undead team dispersed, Seiichi's team was also on the move.

"Come on, Let's regroup with Nagato. He'll know what to do." Seiichi said.

Hotaru and Ohyo nodded and head straight for the tower trying to linkup with Nagato's team.

(Late Afternoon)

It was already dusk and Nagato's team has arrived the tower.

The team was exhausted from all the running straight but before they could enter the doors they heard rustling sound behind them.

They found Seiichi's team catching up.

The teams bonded once again and happy reunited altogether. Seiichi relayed intel to Nagato on what they encountered.

Nagato accepted it and thanked Seiichi they then proceed together at the doors inside and they red the instructions now it was the time to open the scrolls and they did. The proctors were there when the smoke came and explain to them the powers of Heaven and Earth and how they went together.

Satisfied with their accomplishments the two teams were one of the seconds to went in and they saw the sand siblings already there first when they went inside.

The teams were given a rest and rooms and would have to wait before the other remaining teams would arrive for the third part of the exam.

Nagato was thinking about his cousin if they made it as well as their safety for the next part. But time will tell and we have to wait next.

 **There's the forest of death part everyone! Nagato and Seiichi's team went to the tower after their battles and their scrolls. Now the undead team has been sighted! More action will be on it's way. In the next chapter will be the Uchiha prodigies getting to meet the remaining Uchihas AND/OR the continuation of the exams the preliminaries? Stay tune for more action!**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter - 41: Uchiha's Meeting

 **Here is chapter 41 guys! Enjoy the chapter! To you Itachi fans he is paired up with Izumi. Shisui is alive and will go all the way along with Yugure as well as Itachi's partner. Now it's time for a little reunion. You guess it, Mikoto and Izumi Uchiha are alive and now they get to see Itachi and Shisui back! Also that team last time about the "undead" was like the Undead Scourge. Once again leave your comments and suggestions.**

Itachi and Shisui were walking in disguise heading to the Uchiha compound once more. It was really tense to say the least because no one would ever imagine that Itachi took all the blame for himself for slaughtering the entire clan except for his mother and Sasuke as well as putting his lover Izumi in a Tsukiyomi but nevertheless they are still alive.

Itachi was real thankful for Borei as well as his family, he was the one who brought his best friend Shisui back from the dead which was admirable and one of the miraculous thing Borei had ever done.

Itachi did have his feelings altogether as the real him when he expresses his joy,laughter and pleasure as a family man to his own family and clan like any other son, brother and/or any family member like no one would ever had. He was always honest and trustworthy to his mother because he inherited his own mother's level headed and calm nature altogether. He wasn't like his father but more on his mother as well.

As Itachi and Shisui walk side by side together in disguise as dark robed men with straw hats, they were now approaching the Uchiha district.

The Uchiha district that they approached was still bustling with activity just like any normal village, It was still filled with people, civilians, merchants and other home owners but it was filled with tight security as well. ANBU operatives and other shinobi of Chunin and Jounin prowled the streets and rooftops always making sure everything is stable and they would assist anyone in need as well as looking out for any unusual activity. Powerful sensor type shinobi also run in the leaf village as well, when criminals or even hostiles are spotted the sensors would alert the shinobi station there to deal with them.

Itachi and Shisui also learned to hide their chakra natures to prevent seeing or even be detected by sensors. Since the village was on alert ever since Itachi was marked as a criminal they would go after him, the shinobi would never go after Shisui because the village thought he died and even the council did as well. Nevertheless Itachi and Shisui were taught to masked their chakra and prevent shinobi from ever finding them.

The Uchiha prodigies bypassed the lines and few pockets of civilians and securities stationed in their district. The masked ANBU as well as the civilians did not even bother them at all and were allowed to proceed.

Pretty soon they arrived just near the entrance and astonishingly the duo saw Mikoto and Izumi Uchiha just at the entrance heading out.

Itachi was really wide eyed and was sweating a little. In many situations he was always a calm,collected and stable like person but even other situations, they always had breaking points and this is among them. Face to face with your family once more.

Shisui notice the tension of what Itachi was having right now and nudge to him " I'm here for you Itachi. Don't worry. Remember what Borei told us." he said as he turn to him.

Itachi was also having many thoughts processing in his mind even including the saying of Borei just a little while back. Right now he was thinking back that he would never ever take away the lives of his mother and even his own girlfriend. Now face to face with them just feet away from them once more. Things are about to go down.

( _Flashback_ )

 _As Borei was done explaining to the Hokage and they were allowed to stay. Borei allowed the others to rest after their travel in from wave._

 _As the Yugure settled down in the hotel and got their rooms, Borei and Miyuki approached to Itachi and Shisui._

" _Itachi, I know that you seemed tense and even you explained that you would never harm your own mother and girlfriend. But we wanted to help you. We are here for you." Borei said with a smile._

 _Itachi just looked down and said "Thanks, I appreciate that. I knew I slaughtered the clan and even the masked man did but it's just hard to face my own mother and girlfriend for what I have done with my actions and even my own younger brother now hated me for it." he explained._

 _Miyuki approached him and put a hand on his shoulder " Don't worry, no matter what happens we will stand by you."_

" _Yeah, relax and cheer up. If things don't go the way they are and that's the way it will have to be." Shisui reassured him._

 _Itachi then looks up to his best friend and then to Borei and Miyuki he sighed and said "Alright, just be there for me to support. Me and Shisui will go on ahead." he said calmly._

 _Borei and Miyuki nodded "We will." they both said in unison._

 _Then the Uchihas went on ahead._

( _Flashback ends_ )

"Excuse me can I help you?" the voice of Mikoto Uchiha said as she and Izumi Uchiha looked at the two robed men. Itachi's thoughts were broken when his mother and girlfriend saw them.

Mikoto Uchiha was a fair skin woman with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron normally worn over it.

Izumi Uchiha was also a fair skin woman with long brown hair with bangs framing her face, onyx eyes, with a mole under her right eye. She wore a long-sleeved high-collared purple shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol in the back, baggy blue pants, a shuriken holster on her right leg, red armband on her left arm and a long purple fingerless glove that ran nearly the length of her right arm.

Itachi was the one who decide to speak up first to the reply "We were just passing through this pathway to head for the other side." he said.

'Wow smooth move Itachi.' Shisui thought.

Mikoto replied " I'm sorry but the road heading there is block and unusable." she explained.

"Oh I see. My mistake then." He and Shisui turned around heading back.

'Giving up already Itachi. What's wrong with you?!' Shisui thought frustrated seeing his best friend backing down now.

But before they could take another step Izumi then spoke next "Wait!"

The duo then stopped " Yes?" Itachi asks.

"There's something familiar about you two." she said as she and Mikoto had their own Sharingan activated looking at them.

"What would that be?" Shisui asks this time.

"Both of your chakras are vast and also have same colour of chakra like us." Izumi said.

"What would you think about us then?" Itachi asks again.

"We were thinking that you two are Uchihas like us. But much more vast even skilled in that way." Mikoto said as her own sharingan was active mostly looking at Itachi with a little narrow in her eyes.

" What made you that assumption?" Itachi asks once more and in a calm state.

"Because there aren't any other Uchiha with different chakra colours and most of them are similar all at one and also your voice as well as your personality as a calm one is a dead give away." Mikoto said then calmed down and decided to say " Isn't that right….. Itachi?"

Now all was silent like hearing a pin drop waiting for something to go off.

Izumi was wide-eyed as she scanned the person in front of him with her own Sharingan. It was no mistake and then she said " I- Is that you….. Itachi?" she asks.

No point of hiding now, Itachi removed his straw hat revealing his face as well as his identity and his Sharingan red eyes to them.

"It is." he said as he felt tears pouring up face to face with his own mother and his own girlfriend.

"He is not alone." Shisui said then he removed his straw hat revealing himself which also shock Izumi and Mikoto because they knew that Shisui was killed but here he is now alive and real.

Mikoto and Izumi dropped what they were carrying and rushed to Itachi and they hugged him tight. Itachi put up no resistance and gradually embrace the two of them. Mikoto was on Itachi's right side and Izumi was on Itachi's left side. His mother kissed him in the cheek and patted him in the back. Izumi also did the same, she put her hand in Itachi's back and rub small circles as well as kissing him in the cheek. Itachi was letting his tears pour down and then let all his emotions out.

"I'm sorry for everything." he said in a low voice to both of them.

" I know, I know, Mom is here for you. Just let it all out for us." Mikoto said with reassurance to him.

"I'm happy you're back Itachi." Izumi said as she also cried to her boyfriend.

Sometimes it doesn't matter if you commit such horrible acts or even do the terrible things, but what matters is that you are there for your family and that's what counts regardless.

Mikoto broke the hug and face to Shisui "How are you alive Shisui? I thought you died?"

Shisui looked up in seriousness "I was saved from my demise Aunty Mikoto."

Then out of the blue Borei and Miyuki appeared in thin air from the camouflage and approached "That's right, I saved Shisui from his untimely demise." Borei said as he and his wife Miyuki approached to the Uchiha matriarch and girlfriend of Itachi revealing their faces.

They were in shock as well because standing before them was an Uzumaki woman and not only that the man before them had the legendary eyes of the six paths.

"We have a lot to talk about." Borei said to them.

(10 minutes later)

The 4 Uchihas as well as Borei and Miyuki went inside to their house and luckily no ANBU or even a sensor picked them up so they were safe from being detected.

Mikoto and Izumi provided snacks and tea to welcome them. Pretty soon a lot of explanations were coming.

Itachi went to explain first, as he explain why he slaughtered the clan along with the masked man, as well as Shisui's death and why he put a Tsukiyomi to Izumi.

Shisui backed up his explanations on how he was killed and was brought back. He explained that Danzo was behind everything in this. Izumi and Mikoto narrowed their eyes at the mention named of that person.

Borei then explained his part of his organization as well as how he came to the village with his family and stumble upon the two, reviving Shisui back to life and recruited both of them. Miyuki also added details.

Pretty much they were surprised and a bit impressed of Borei and Miyuki's organization.

Then Mikoto and Izumi explained what happened after the massacre, on how they hid themselves and how Izumi somehow figured out of Itachi's plans and was felt really sorry for him of what he has done as well as Mikoto taking care of Sasuke by herself. It was heart aching.

Itachi explained that could not be in the leaf for long because if was here then Sasuke would really want to fight him.

Izumi pleaded that Itachi must stay but he said to her 'No' because Sasuke hated him and Sasuke really wanted to avenge the clan by taking Itachi down as well as keeping the truth in secret that no one would ever find or discover it.

Then surprisingly Izumi wanted to join him and Shisui alongside. Itachi was surprised at that statement and said "Why? Why would you want to be with me? You know what I did to you and what I did to the clan, It's all my fault." he said to her.

Izumi talk up standing up evenly to Itachi " I know, I know what you did to me and I realized it as well. I wanted to help you because I care for you that much." she replied back.

Itachi was filled with guilt and said "It's gonna be hard if you want to be with me and dealing Sasuke at the same time. You still want to be with me?" Itachi asks.

Izumi nodded " I want to, Ever since you put me in a Tsukiyomi I wanted to explain that I figure your plans out and wanted to help you. I knew you would never harm me even your mother. The clan was slaughtered by that masked man and I knew you took your father down but never your mother. Ever since you were gone, I was devastated." Izumi said as she teared up " I knew the real you inside you Itachi. It was rough here when you left and things weren't the same." she said as she hug him.

Itachi knew all too well about her feelings "I never knew Izumi. All my life I was always marked with violence growing up and I was always alone and I neglected everyone around me." he said sadly.

" I know but that's why I want to be with you. You've been alone too much, and you were always in pain. I wanted to help you and be with you Itachi." She said.

Itachi sighed that there was no point in arguing to her "Alright, You can join me and Shisui. It's gonna be hard but I knew If I face Sasuke it's gonna be much more harder." he said hugging her tight.

"I know but that's why I want to help you this time around. We can go together helping Sasuke." Izumi said.

"Alright, Thank you for being with me Izumi, I love you." Itachi said as he hug her tight.

"I'm glad your back Itachi, I love you so much too." she said reciprocating her feelings back.

Borei and Miyuki thanked the Uchiha's for the time and said to Itachi and Shisui "Take all the time you need." then they left, leaving the two Uchiha prodigies with the two Uchiha females.

 **Wow was that romantic and heart rending or what? Maybe it is sweet, Will Izumi join her boyfriend Itachi along with Yugure? Find out next time in another chapter of Revenant. To you Itachi fans and you ItaIzu fans rock on! Leave your comments once more.**

( _Omake: Borei the Admin Abuser_ )

 _Note:Admin abusing is fun and not always fun. It's a gameplay where many gamers go against one god like opponent to win against all odds._

 _In a world where Valve servers were dead and the community servers were all that remain, One creature decided to end it all. Capable of summoning untold horrors from the depths of the earth and murdering many players with a flick with his wrist, this creature was feared among others and they called it the Admin Abuser._

 _It was a nice weekend, almost all of the Yugure players were online and were playing TF2, Borei was the admin abuser this time. The rest were gonna take him down._

" _This map needs more spires!" Borei said seconds later he creates spires a sentry in the payload map._

 _Then the opposing team went outside and go all out at Borei, Borei use his Bazooka and rain down a firestorm and killed all of them._

" _Yeah it's the apocalypse!"_

 _Minutes later they captured the first point, Borei went more defensive as he summoned another spire and place more sentries and he even killed more of them._

" _Get out of the spire, this is private property for admin abusers!" he said._

 _But his last life was cut off then he died and he respawn._

 _He was in the last point now and was defending it to the death. He place a spire but when he place a second one he block of the tracks._

 _He panicked "Oh no! I think i blocked it."_

 _Seconds later he saw the catastrophe "Oh no I broke it! i ruined it! You can't cap anymore! I'm sorry! Please don't be angry with me!" Borei pleaded as he was surrounded and even his own son message him "Why dad! Why?!"_

 _(next game)_

" _I ended up admin abusing too much back there" Borei admitted._

 _Minutes later the opposing team swarm him down and capped almost all of the points._

 _Borei respawned in the last point "They are already in the last point! How are they doing this?_

" _That's it! I'm fighting you off! You asked for it now! I did not want to do this but you left me no choice! I'm an admin abuser I don't lose to people!" he said as he summoned so many headless minions and the game was laggy as they surround the whole place._

 _Many messages were filled and sounded:_

" _WTF!"_

" _What the hell!"_

" _Oh my god!"_

" _Oh come on!"_

" _No way!"_

" _My PC!"_

" _I died Amen!"_

 _Borei was on the sky saying "No one could ever get past the headless minions army."_

 _Seconds later the other team by pass the army and capped the point Borei was in disbelief "How did this happen?" he said as he lost and the place was still swarming with headless minions!_

 **Hope you like that guys! LOL!**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter - 42: The Preliminary Rounds Part 1

 **Was that reunion with Itachi's family cool and sweet or what? This is the best idea ever! Will Izumi Uchiha join the Yugure? Will the "Undead Scourge" join Yugure as well? Will there be more scenes of unlike any other crossover? Let's find out in another chapter of Revenant. Leave your comments once more guys. I'm sure you enjoyed that Omake of Borei:The admin abuser, That was a parody from Muselk and he is one of the best players of TF2.**

It was now the final day of the 3-day time limit during the second test. A lot of the shinobi who passed were eager for the next test now.

The ones who passed were:

The Konoha 12,(4 teams)

Kabuto's team (Kabuto, Yoroi and Misumi)

Nagato's Team(Nagato, Haku and Isaribi)

Seiichi's Team (Seiichi, Hotaru and Ohyo)

The Sand Siblings (Gaara, Kankuro and Temari)

The Undead Scourge (Yakkyoku, Yuwaku and Kiheishi)

Team Samui (Samui, Omoi and Karui)

Team Atsui ( Atsui, Kenji and Ichiro)

Team Oboro (Oboro, Kagari and Mubi)

Team Dosu (Dosu, Zaku and KIn)

These were the half of the teams who made it to the preliminaries.

All of the survivors gather to the center and a Leaf Chunin name Hayate Gekko was the proctor of the next match.

"Greetings and congratulations for making it to the third stage (coughs). My name is Hayate Gekko (coughs). In this third part of the exam you will be matched up by any random opponent to compete this round. When the names go in the board you are to go in the arena below and begin to combat. If the opponent gives up the one standing will be the winner (coughs) and there would be no further maiming or killing beyond that. Killing is allowed but it is looked down upon and can only be done when the opponent strikes the kill before the match has ended or if the (coughs) proctor steps in. However if the proctor steps in the battle ,the match has ended and if the opponent still forces to kill the target while the proctor or any shinobi controlling down there then that person(coughs) is disqualified for now self control. If (coughs) anyone wants to forfeit the match now you can forfeit at this time." Hayate explained.

Kabuto rose his hand up and he decided to get out.

Nagato notice something suspicious about that character but decided to let him be for now.

"So (coughs) without further ado (coughs) take up your spot in the balconies and when the names pop out in the monitor proceed down here." Hayate explains then backs up to the sidelines.

The participants walked up to the balconies to watch as the audience or even be ready who will fight the battle first. Pretty soon the first two contestants names appeared in the monitor screen.

First match was Sasuke vs Yoroi. It was a confident smirk round for Sasuke as he went first to battle. When the match started, the two adversaries clashed at each other. Sasuke engaged Yoroi with Taijutsu but Yoroi wanted him to do that then he grabbed Sasuke with his arms gradually draining him of his chakra. The others were quite surprised of that skill even Nagato. Nagato then thought 'Interesting that person has something similar to my Gakido abilities.' he said in his thoughts. Pretty soon next was that Sasuke get back to his feet right after he heard Naruto's taunts and then begins his comeback. He saw Rock Lee for a moment and then devised an idea. He used the Lion Combo a Technique similar to the Front Lotus Which had been captured by his Sharingan. Yoroi was knocked unconscious when that happened and Sasuke advanced to the next round.

The second match was Zaku vs Shino. Shino commanded a multitude of insects to attack Zaku from behind. Zaku was surrounded and the battle from the forest of death really took a huge toll on him leaving only one arm to defend himself using his decapitating airwaves. He then suddenly use his other hand to attack two directions at once but it was too late as the insects blocked the passage ways from the arms preventing the air coming out. Building up the chakra inside Zaku's arms it blew off and Shino knocked him out to the ground declaring him the winner. Neji was also surprised as well when he scanned Shino with his Byakugan to see that Shino has antibodies in him with the insects inside in his body.

The third match with Misumi vs Kankuro was next. When the match began, MIsumi uses his Soft Physique Modification Technique to restrain Kankuro and threatened him to snap his neck, until it was revealed that the Kankuro that Misumi was fighting was just a puppet. Taking Misumi by surprise, the real Kankuro was disguised, controlling the Puppet Technique. He used the puppet Karasu to crush Misumi's bones defeating him.

Nagato and the other members of Yugure were quite surprise that Kankuro had skills of a puppetmaster and they even saw him just like Sasori.

The fourth match was between Sakura and Ino. Both were rivals in the same village. The match dragged on for a very long time since they seemed to be quite on par. Until Ino tried to possess Sakura's mind and then force her to forfeit the match. However, Sakura's will expelled Ino from her mind. Exhausted and out of chakra, they both went out for a final attack and then they hit each other at the same time making both of them unconscious and knocked out. Hayate delcared that neither of them would move on to the next round.

The fifth match was Tenten from Team Guy vs Temari of the Sand. The match turned out to be over quickly because all the projectiles used by Tenten were deflected back and were countered by the Wind Techniques used by Temari, who won without taking as much as of a single scratch.

The sixth match was Shikamaru vs Kin. With Shikamaru aware that he was at a disadvantage, since Kin had seen him use his Shadow Imitation Technique in the Forest of Death without showing her own fighting style. Kin started by dodging the Shadow Imitation Technique and throwing senbon with and without bells, using strings to ring the bells in unexpected positions to divert Shikamaru's attention and attack him from behind. Shikamaru, however managed to join her shadow with his, using the shadows of his strings she was holding. With Kin, matching Shikamaru's movements, each drew a shuriken and flung it at the other. When it came in time for them to duck, Shikamaru ducked successfully, but Kin having previously retreated, banged her head against the wall and knocked herself out, which turned out to be the true goal of Shikamaru's true battle strategy. Shikamaru emerged as the winner. The Yugure members were a little bit impressed at Shikamaru's tactical intelligence in their thoughts.

In the seventh match was Naruto vs Kiba. With both players were excited, Naruto looked at his cousin's direction and nodded then Nagato nodded back saying to him ' good luck'. The battle started and then the two adversaries went on at each other. Kiba and his ninken Akamaru laid down attacks at Naruto but Naruto went for a comeback and transformed himself as identical transformation of Kiba and Akamaru when they were both in their man beast clones. Kiba give way first to attack and he saw it was is his partner but when he strike the other one it was actually the real Akamaru that was attacked instead. The real Naruto surprised Kiba from the fake-dead Akamaru. Kiba then focused on attacking intensively to Naruto from counter-attacking, until Naruto smirked which completely made Kiba caught of guard and he dispersed himself as a shadow clone and then at the same time the afterimage created three clones surrounding Kiba and then they beat him up in three directions and the real one lift him up in the air punching and kicking him in mid air at the same time then finally they used Perform the Naruto Uzumaki Combo literally making the Real Naruto did a downward kick in Kiba's skull making him land in the thick concrete knocking him out. The referee Hayate made Naruto the winner and Kiba was taken to a stretcher. In the upper balconies, Naruto saw his team and praised him for a good job even his teammates Sakura and Sasuke, he then glanced at Hinata's direction at Team 8 showing that Hinata was impressed at her crush then finally to Nagato and his Yugure as he smiled. Nagato smiled and was impressed at his cousin's fight and nodded back to Naruto as he went back to his sensei.

The eighth fight was the battle of Hinata vs Neji. A Hyuga battle or the battle of the Byakugan users. It was a battle of the main house (Hinata) vs the branch house (Neji). Both were in the same family, both had the Byakugan eyes and both were cousins. Naruto was rooting for Hinata for his part. Nagato was observing the scene below and thought 'So Naruto likes Hinata and Hinata likes Naruto? Interesting.' And indeed it was, Nagato was surprised to see something like this to his cousin. Nagato even compared Naruto and Hinata together as a couple. Naruto was loud, carefree, jubilant but he was also an inspiration to Hinata. Hinata was timid, shy, or less spoken but she was a good natured and caring type of person and even to Naruto. Now the battle of the two Hyuga's begins. As the round started, At first, Neji assaulted psychologically, using her fears to convince her that there is no chance of winning. However, after being inspired by Naruto's courage she decided to fight and to prove that she could be brave in battle. They both fought using the Gentle Fist style, and the Byakugan. While the battle seemed equally match. Neji managed to interrupt Hinata's chakra flow network in her arms, disabling her ability to use the Gentle Fist. Hinata still tried to go on and it was only the exam's proctor and her sensei that stopped Neji from killing her. Naruto seeing Hinata's bravery inspired him and seeing what Neji had done to her, Naruto vowed to battle and win against Neji in the next round. The Yugure members and Nagato were stunned or even surprised at these turn of events and watching how this came down and Naruto vowing to beat Neji. Nagato was impressed as well for his cousin and he might say that he will look at this scene battle as well. Not far on the other opposite side railing, the Kumo nin were more eager now with their plans. Their part of the job was also to steal again the Byakugan and seeing that their job was to kidnap the main branch family Hinata was even much more one step closer to their plans. However their looks were not gone unnoticed by the Yugure member's especially Nagato. The Kumo also hated Kiri since the Scroll Pass incident as well as the deaths of their members during the 2facilities island raid.

As Hinata was taken away in a stretcher, the ninth match begins. The battle was now consist of Rock Lee vs Gaara of the sand. Rock Lee was a Taijutsu fighter while Gaara was a heavy sand opponent. Lee was capable of landing a series of fast kicks and high speed attacks in contrast to Gaara's. However Gaara uses his sand clones and an armour of sand to protect himself from any incoming blows from Lee. Having no other way to end the match, and with Guy-sensei's permission Lee is allowed to remove his weights and allowed to use the Eight gates. He was now a very fast blur in terms of speed. The Yugure members were quite stunned and even wide-eyed how fast a genin like that was capable of utilizing such technique. The fast blurs and movement speed and number of attacks seems to bombard Gaara hit after hit, Lee then grabbed Gaara and used the Reverse Lotus on him. However Gaara used his sand as he fell into the ground to break his fall and then Gaara uses his sand to crush Lee's leg and arm and then prepares to finish him off with Sand Binding Coffin. However Might Guy interrupted the fight to stop the battle and prevented Lee to be killed. Might Guy regretted his actions to make Lee using that jutsu. The medical ninjas went down and take Lee and Hayate declared Gaara as the winner. Nagato whispered to the team and their senseis Zabuza and Utakata that Gaara is the jinchuuriki of the One Tail Raccoon. The team understands this new intel and keep it in mind.

The 10th match was now consisted of Dosu versus Choji is soon underway. Choji was reluctant to battle, instead wanting to forfeit, but tried after being promised food by his sensei Asuma if he won. Choji entered the battle with priored knowledge of Dosu's sound based attacks and quickly used Human Bullet Tank to plug his ears from the Sound ninja's attacks; however, Dosu overcame this by transmitting his sound through the water inside Choji's body, thus defeating him.

Now it was the 11th match and this time it was Nagato vs Ichiro. Ichiro was a shinobi native to the land of lightning, He was a tall dark skin guy with straight hair as well wearing the hidden cloud attire. He had a sick cocky grin attitude he had in him. Things were now gonna get interesting, Ichiro jumped down first to the arena, then Nagato jumped down next.

Ichiro seemed eager to this and he was very overconfident. " it's time for you to go down mist scum!" he said.

Nagato smirked under his Anger Veil hood and said " Bring it on tough guy!"

"Let the match begin!" Hayate announced.

Ichiro rush in to attack without further a second, he formed up hand signs and then he said "Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt!" He fired a stream of lightning heading straight for Nagato But Nagato dodge it to the right evading the attack.

Ichiro then rush forward drawing his katana to slice him but Nagato dodge all of Ichiro's attacks with extreme perception and precision. Ichiro tried to land a hit on him but with no succession. Nagato's Rinnegan was really watching every movement in a blink of an eye at the attacks Ichiro was making.

"Whoa, Nagato really is faster this time just like his father." Ohyo commented to Zabuza.

"Yeah, He really is like his daddy. I can't wait for another series of surprises what he has in store." Zabuza said.

With the battle, Ichiro was frustrated as he continues try to slash "Hold Still!" he shouted then he try to chop Nagato but Nagato got out of the way and this time the sword was stuck in the ground. This was Nagato's opportunity, He then kicked Ichiro making him drop the katana and then, he give the cloud ninja a rough beating, he punched his face left and right six times and then he uppercut him in the jaw sending him back. Ichiro staggered but he got up and then he tried to land a blow to him but Nagato side tripped him out of the way making him fell down. Nagato then said "Plasma Clone Jutsu!" then Plasma Clones of Nagato began to surround Ichiro.

'Plasma style eh? That's a powerful bloodline.' Kakashi thought.

"Whoa! He can create clones as well too Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said.

"Yup, and unlike shadow clones these ones are much more solid." Kakashi remarked.

Without warning the plasma clones beat up Ichiro to the ground punching and kicking him in all sides.

"Gotcha you spastic little gremlin!"

"That will slow you down, you miniature delinquent!"

"Couldn't skip around that could you, you precious little posey!"

Ichiro was kicked and beaten up then another clone kicked him outside of the circle. He was free then he got up and looked angrily at Nagato who was calm and relax.

"Is that all you got moron?" Nagato taunted.

"You're dead! Take this! Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt!" he shot another stream of lightning heading straight for Nagato but he formed up handsigns and countered it "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" he unleashed a strong gust of wind towards the lightning attack cancelling the lightning but not only that it also knocked Ichiro out. Nagato then added some juice " Fire Style: Searing Migraine!" he launched a fast fireball and then the fireball went straight to the wind surrounding it engulfing it in flames like an inferno tornado encasing Ichiro inside it.

The bystanders who watched were a mixture of awe, shock and wide eyes. They were stunned like a young person like him can be able to make powerful jutsus for his age.

Ichiro got up as his skin was scorched and was now even more angry to Nagato.

"You're gonna die mist scum! Once you're gone you and your friends are next! The Hidden Cloud will defeat you!" he proclaimed as he grab his katana and charged it with lightning style chakra. Ichiro charged at Nagato to finish him! That was a bad move he made. No one should ever insult or disgrace the Yugure members or his friends like that and gets away with it. Ichiro never expect what's about to happen next. Ichiro plunge his blade to Nagato's torso, it seems over now and he smiles wickedly but what he did not expect was that Nagato was still standing and even bleeding with Plasma. He was shock that he did not see this one coming. Nagato then grabbed the sword plunge it to him and send it right back at him making him bleed instead. Ichiro drop to his knees as he was stabbed by his own sword and struggle to get up from the shock. Nagato unsheathed Nuibari in his side then the killing begins. Nagato threw Nuibari at the target stabbing him but it wasn't over Nagato stitch him up like a pincushion making Ichiro scream. Nagato stitch Ichiro up in a wired hanging him like a crucified person pinata in the air. Ichiro was coughing blood and seeing it was all over for him. He was trapped and could not escape.

Nagato looked at him with angry eyes saying " I suspect you will keep your big mouth shut now!" Nagato then turn around threw a grenade behind him and Ichiro struggled to get loose. The grenade landed in Ichiro's lower body and then the grenade explode brutally decapitating his lower half.

After the explosion everyone saw that Nagato killed his opponent and deliberately cutting his opponent in half.

As Nagato walked out of the explosion background, the Yugure praised him. Job well done.

Meanwhile the bystanders who were watching him were scared, amazed, shocked, bewildered, even his cousin Naruto was surprised but even supported to cheer him as well.

 **There's the first part of the Preliminaries and next one is the second part see you soon.**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter - 43: The Preliminaries part 2 (Haku's Fight)

 **Here is the second part of the preliminary battle, enjoy guys.**

The scene that Nagato demonstrated to the entire genins literally shock them up. They were quite surprised, baffled and even bewildered that Nagato a 13 year old genin was capable to make a kill that brutal. He ended the battle before the ref could step in and stop the fight and eventually killed the opponent.

Kurenai' was a bit wide-eyed at the scene along with her student Shino.

'How can this be? His chakra levels are off the charts and my insects are restless and they detected that he is something like no pushover. What is he?' Shino thought.

'I can't believe that boy could literally make a brutal kill like that.' Kurenai thought and wondered ' Considering what I heard that Nagato is friends and even cousins with Naruto and the way he also act like a no pushover.' She then watches Nagato walked back to his group and he even glares a few bit of Killer Intent at the Cloud teams making them fear him. Kurenai narrowed her eyes 'It seems that the mist and cloud are still in conflict. He seems to be the strongest student that Zabuza had, and to think they are never weaklings under his command.'

Asuma's team were also wide-eyed when they saw what Nagato did.

' He really is an Uzumaki. Not only that he had a powerful ability, plasma style one of the most rarest bloodlines.' Asuma thought as he looks down at his student Shikamaru ' It seems Shikamaru will think twice if he wants to face to face with Naruto's cousin.'

Shikamaru was wide-eyed at the kill Nagato made at the arena ' Oh man, I can't believe that guy just wiped out the cloud ninja. He really did allowed himself to plunge an attack and then he literally sent it right back at him. This is such a drag, If that guy is Naruto's cousin and they are friends, I would rather forfeit than winning. At least Nagato and his group are in friendly terms with us and considering he is the strongest of the group, I have no doubt I would rather not be in his bad side.' Shikamaru told himself.

With Guy's Team Neji was observing a little bit of stunned and interest as he narrowed his eyes during that fight with his Byakugan. Neji really saw powerful chakra networks in Nagato's body and even his eyes but he couldn't figure out what they were. ' How did that guy was able to dodge so very fast attacks? I can literally see that he must have some sort of bloodline to counter those attacks with high precision. And that technique he used he liquified when he took the blade right at his torso and he was still standing? I'm glad he took down that cloud scum, but I wonder if that guy had a visual jutsu?' Neji wonders as he even thought about his chances of winning. ' You may be Naruto's cousin, but you would never beat me. My Fate has decreed I will best you.' He thought.

With Naruto's team there were mixtures of reactions at Nagato's display.

Kakashi really was impressed at Nagato's ability and seeing that Nagato was the strongest of the participants of the Yugure ' So he really is going all out against the cloud ninja and he really did kill that cloud genin. He wasn't even using his visual jutsu against his adversary and he knows a lot of tricks up his sleeve.' Kakashi then look down at his subordinates. Naruto was happy for his cousin he won despite the brutal killing. Sasuke was a little envious at the power display of what Nagato did so he just narrows his eyes and scoff.

The Sand Team were quite stunned at the display, Temari and Kankuro were stunned when they saw what Nagato was capable off. Gaara however was quite different altogether, He had a maniacal and insane grin plastered on his face.

' Mother, Nagato is a worthy opponent, He will prove my existence after all.' Gaara did say that he was impressed at Nagato's skill and he was capable of killing.

Even the Scourge team was impressed at the display.

The Cloud Team were shocked, Team Samui was mouth agape open while Atsui's team was that they were angry that their comrade has fallen. When Nagato pass them he unleashed his Killer Intent at the 2 cloud teams making them shiver and fear him.

With the Yugure, they cheered at Nagato and gave him the thumbs up, handshake and a pat on the shoulder.

Nagato approached to Zabuza "That was too easy." he said with a smile.

Zabuza was impressed with Nagato's abilities. " Well done Nagato." he then pat his shoulder.

With the match done, Hayate ordered personnel to clean up and take away Ichiro's body and proceed to the next match.

The twelfth match was starting and this time it was Haku vs Samui.

Haku nodded and he knows what to do he turn to look around at his teammates and said " Wish me the best, I will give it my all." He said underneath his mask.

Nagato and Isaribi nodded at their comrade.

" Go for it Haku, We will be rooting for you." Nagato said.

"Yeah, Pakura will be so proud of you and she would kiss you even bigger." Isaribi said with a smile.

Haku really did blush underneath his mask when Pakura was brought up as a cheer support " Thank you." he said then proceeded down to the arena.

Haku went on one side of the arena and his opponent Samui went to the other side. Samui was a kunoichi from the cloud, she had blonde hair in a bob style, fair skin, blue eyes, and a sizeable bust for her age. She also wore a grey combat attire and was armed with a Katana in her side. She had a stoic calm appearance in her face meaning she was calm and serious at the same time.

Hayate then let the match start " Begin!" He then went to the sides.

" Let's get this over with." Samui said then she draws for her katana to rush into Haku.

Haku brought his senbon and clashed with Samui. As Samui went in to strike Haku, Haku dodge the strikes with his speed he quickly duck first and as the second strike was gonna hit from below he jumped and landed behind her and then furiously began using his senbon needles to melee Samui in the back.

However Samui was able to see Haku's movements and she began on the defensive. Haku uses his senbon to slash left and right, up and down but Samui's prevented him from landing a blow to her. Then he had an idea, he strike once more with his left side to clash Samui and then he leapt up delivering a front kick from his right leg breaking a clash and landing a blow to her, and then spinned around delivering a left kick to Samui making her skid back. At the same time after the two kicks and while still in midair he uses his senbon to throw it at Samui's left arm. Samui was struck in the upper left arm making her wince in pain.

Haku then form up hand signs to flush her out " Water Style: Water Dragon Missile!" he then launched the attack at Samui's wounded state. Samui saw the Water Dragon heading straight for her, however she maneuvered to the right and dodge the flushing attack. Samui was still able to go and then she went in again to charge at Haku.

Haku saw Samui coming towards his direction, he threw more senbon this time trying to hit her legs but she had her katana at the ready and she deflected it this time with enhanced lightning style. As Samui gets closer deflecting the senbons trying to slice Haku again, Haku kicked her to the side getting her off guard and then Haku grabbed her in the collar in the front in one hand began using hand signs in a single hand.

The spectators watching were surprised at the masked boy and his technique.

'Hand signs with a single hand?' Kurenai thought.

'Whoa, he can do one hand signs?!' Asuma said in wide eyes.

The Cloud Ninjas were speechless as well looking at the scene.

'What the!'

'Impossible!'

'No way!'

Haku finished his handsigns and then said "Secret Jutsu: a thousand needles of death!" He then slams his foot in the ground making spikes in thin air surrounding Samui.

Haku released Samui's collar and then he leapt back allowing the spikes hit her in multiple directions quickly wounding her more. The needles were punctured in Samui's torso, arms and legs making her a pincushion.

Samui still have some strength in her, she felt pain from the punctures in her body. In retaliation in the spike attack, Samui was able to get near at Haku and then she said "Lightning Bolt Jutsu!" She fired a stream of lightning behind Haku but Haku dodge the stream of lightning and then at the same moment Samui charged her lightning katana hitting straight at his head with high speed.

Haku's mask protected him and now Samui shattered it from the lightning enhanced slash. Haku was in shock that someone was capable of making an attack that fast to push him this far. The masked crack after 2 to 3 seconds of that blow.

"Whoa, she really pushed Haku in a corner." Isaribi noted.

"Yeah, I can't believe she took his mask off." Hotaru added.

"Now what is Haku gonna do?" Ohyo asks.

"I don't know let's find out what." Seiichi said.

Samui was shock when Haku's face was revealed. She never see anyone as pretty as him. The other spectators were also surprised as well. The only ones that were not were Team 7 and the two Yugure teams.

"I'm impressed, you managed to push me this far. You really did outdone yourself." Haku stated showing his serious look.

Samui nodded but still she maintain a serious guard " You're not bad for a kunoichi either." Samui commented. Bad mistake.

Haku laughed at that comment "Heheheheheheheh."

Samui was baffled "What's so funny?" she asks.

" To set the record straight, I'm a boy." Haku said calmly.

Samui was shocked. The spectators were also stunned. The Yugure members were laughing at the cloud kunoichi's mistake.

'What!'

'No way!'

'That chick's a dude!'

'How can that guy be prettier?!'

While the spectators were stunned as well as Samui, Haku used this time to make his move. He looks at her seriously and declared " You should give up now, while you still have a chance." He said with Killer Intent unleashed!

Haku's chakra was augmented by his Ice Style bloodline and rain it down to Samui.

Samui felt the temperature drop in the killing intent. She began to shiver from the cold.

'The air… It's so cold.' She thought, she saw Haku forming his hands. As Samui try to move she couldn't. ' Dammit, I can't form my hands to make seals or move properly.' She thought.

"Ice Style: Blizzard Wind Barrage!" Haku shouted and unleashed a wave of snow. The blizzard rained down on Samui making her freeze from the temperature even more.

Haku still went on the offensive as he went for more hand seals "Ice Style: Ice Dragon Missile!" he launched a frozen dragon straight at at Samui quickly engulfing and trapping her in a prison of ice inside.

Haku then went to finish her off. Forming hand signs he said "Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors!" He then went in all sides then at faster speeds he slashed Samui down in the prison of ice inflicting a lot of wounds from her. Samui cried out in the ice prison and unable to maneuver or move in the trap she was done for.

As Haku rained down on her hit after hit he literally made her bleed a lot of wounds. When all the strikes hit their mark Haku went outside the barrier and then the ice cracked quickly obliterating Samui causing her to be knocked out and eliminated.

Samui was laying in the ice debris with massive wounds in her body. She had so many cuts as well as puncture wounds from the needle senbons when Haku hit her in all directions. Unable to continue no more she went down.

Haku smiled at his victory " You cannot outrun my speed."

Hayate then stepped forward " Samui is unable to continue. Haku is the winner of the 12th match."

The Yugure members cheered once more as Haku only had minor damages and was still standing. Haku went back to the stands while Samui was taken away.

The cloud team were furious and angry, now they lost 2 of their shinobi.

The others were shocked and bewildered at Haku's skill.

'He can create ice?'

'I can't believe that guy won over that.'

'He's so calm and brutal at the same time.'

These were the thoughts and opinions of the spectators watching Haku's performance.

The Undead Team were impressed at the skills utilize by the Yugure team.

" Damn, Those Yugure's really are aggressive and powerful." Kiheishi said to Yakkyoku.

"Yeah, and the performance those two did were powerful. They are not pushovers either." Yuwaku added and she looked at Haku's direction and said " I can't believe that pretty boy really did a number on her."

" It seems, we have to make good of our performances as well." Yakkyoku said and added " Out of all the members I've seen of those six, that guy Nagato is the strongest." he commented.

"You sure Yakkyoku?" Yuwaku asks.

Yakkyoku nodded "There's no doubt about it and these guys are really intent of killing these cloud ninja."

"Heh, and these bastards think they are the greatest village producing the greatest shinobi." Kiheishi grins.

"That's one of the mistakes those Cloud Shinobi thought and look where they got them." Yuwaku said " Do you think we can try to interact those Yugure members?" she asks to Yakkyoku.

"Maybe, only time will tell, for now let's just get on with our matches next." Yakkyoku said as his eyes glowed green as fell magic chakra glows in him.

 **Well guys, It seems I skip the canon characters matches only a summary but managed to make the OC's longer. Well, each match is always making things surprising. Next matches might be one of the scourge members. To you Warcraft fans rock on! Warcraft III and World of Warcraft is cool. Once again leave your comments and ideas once more.**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter - 44: The Preliminaries part 3 ( The Scourge Team)

 **Here is the scourge team now guys, enjoy this fight battle!**

As Samui's body was incapacitated and taken away, her brother Atsui was seething in flames from the match of his sister and he vows to make it right.

The next match was gonna begin and now the 13th match is gonna be soon underway.

Match 13 was Yakkyoku vs Atsui.

"Perfect." Yakkyoku said with his eyes glowing a fel green color and he had a grin underneath his skull hat face.

"Give em hell." Kiheshi said.

"Show him what you're made off." Yuwaku also added.

"It will be my pleasure." Yakkyoku said as he grabbed his staff in his right hand and then leapt down to the arena.

Atsui with his hot tempered attitude also kicked in and proclaimed "I will avenge my sister!" he said and he went down to face the necromancer person.

With Nagato and the Yugure they were watching in eager of what this first member is capable off.

"This should be interesting." Nagato said with his arms fold.

"Yeah and no doubt that I sense fel chakra emanating from him." Utakata said.

"Fel Chakra Utakata-sensei?" Hotaru asks her master.

Utakata nodded. "Mhmm"

"What is this Fel anyway?" Ohyo asks.

"Fel Chakra is like a the practice of dark arts ritual and when auras are emitted they always had a Dark Green and Black Color but rarely a Red." Utakata explained.

"Whoa, so what does that person means?" Zabuza asks this time.

"It means that guy is a necromancer." Nagato said to him.

"Are you saying of a person who can summon the dead to fight for him?" Haku asks.

"Yup, But let's find out if that guy is a necromancer." Nagato said and then they turn their attention to the match.

"Begin!" Hayate announced!

Atsui waste no time to attack in the opening move he uses his blade to charge in first with his speed at the same time.

Yakkyoku narrowed his eyes as he saw his opponent charging in and then he blocked Atsui's slash with his staff. Atsui tried to slash again but Yakkyoku block it and then ducked. Finally he jumped up, spinned his staff and then went all out smashing to Atsui.

Atsui was pounded by smashes of bash after bash from Yakkyoku's staff as he block every one of them with his katana. Atsui having enough of being pinned down. He jumped backwards from his spot avoiding one more smash to the ground from Yakkyoku's staff.

"Alright, how do you like this! Fire Style: Flame Slash!" Atsui launch multiple flame slashes from his fire imbued katana and launch the attack waves straight for Yakkyoku.

"Trying to fight fire huh? Two can play at that game!" Yakkyoku countered then he conjured up his own green flames " Death Coil Jutsu!" Yakkyoku launch multiple burning green skulls to counter Atsui's attack.

The two clash their jutsus together but it seems Atsui is wearing off and the Death Coil skulls were stronger than his flames. Atsui's Flame Slash was overpowered and the Yakkyoku's jutsu is heading straight for him. Atsui jumped out of the way to dodge the first skull but what he did not realize is that when the first skull flew over him , it rotated a U- turn and hit him from behind.

"AAHHH!" he cried out making him fall in the front. The two remaining Death Coil skulls dive bombed in him and the attacks hit their mark.

Atsui skidded back, his skin was burning from the green flames produced by that jutsu. He narrowed his eyes angrily at his adversary "You'll pay for that! That burned me up!" Atsui shouted.

"Heheh, too hot for your own good. Awwwwwwww that's too bad." Yakkyoku kneeled down and jeered.

Atsui was hot red angry and mad. In his rage he charged straight with his burning katana shouting "You're dead!"

Yakkyoku was smiling, this was the moment he was waiting for. He was gonna lure him into a trap. 'That's right, come right at me!'

As Atsui was closing in ready to slash, something unexpected happen!

The ground burst below Atsui's legs and out came a giant withered humanoid skeleton with destroyed clothes, expose organs and muscles, wild white hair, dark black eyes in their sockets ,sharp jagged teeth and long sturdy ripping claws in his finger nails.

The creature sprang from the ground and grabbed Atsui's body immobilizing him in his tracks.

The appearance of the creature literally caught everyone by surprise as they watch the scene unfolding below.

"What is that!"

"Oh Kami!"

"What the hell!"

Those were the spectators watching. The yugure were surprised also but managed to keep calm.

"What in the world is that?" Ohyo said wide-eyed.

"That's a ghoul." Nagato said.

"A ghoul? You're kidding?" Hotaru gasps.

Nagato shook his head " Nope. That's a ghoul alright, A deceased corpse that has become so withered and mutated much more in an undead way." he explained.

"Nagato's right. The ghoul itself has like unlimited chakra. Because that creature is no longer in the living, Undead creatures are immune to exhaustion as well as feeling no physical pain." Utakata replied.

"How do you stop that thing?" Isaribi asks curious as she sees the surprising.

Utakata thought "Well…. From what I heard of undead creatures, you either take their head off or destroy them completely until there is nothing left of it." he said the details.

Isaribi nodded taking that in mind.

With the battlefield below, Atsui was trapped by the ghoul and the ghoul roared with it's stinking corpse breath at him.

Atsui was terrified at the face of the undead and struggled to break free. The ghoul pushed Atsui to the ground and started slicing and ripping the man in all sides in his front. Atsui screamed in pain as his body was ripped apart and bleeding heavily.

The ghoul then grabbed Atsui's collar after it slashed him 4 times leaving deep wounds inside. The ghoul threw Atsui a few feet away and at the same time Yakkyoku performed a hand sign " Necro Art: Cripple Jutsu!" He then launched a pale coloured beam in a shape of a giant hand and it was heading straight for Atsui.

Atsui could not react in time and was hit dead on. When the jutsu strucked him, Atsui felt light and weak as he was slow and could not move fast. He felt his entire body was very slow and it was killing him.

Yakkyoku summoned 4 more ghouls in a huge crater and out appeared more of them. The ghouls roared into the air sending a war cry above.

Yakkyoku told the first ghoul he summoned " Enjoy your meal."

Many of the spectators were confused at what he said. What does that mean?

Without warning the 5 ghouls swarmed down upon Atsui and began to feast crowd was shocked! That's what the question means! They were gonna feast on that person.

The 5 ghouls feasted on Atsui, tearing him limb from limb, piece by piece. Blood was pooled around the feasting of the corpse, Atsui was screaming "Help! Get them off! NOOOOOOOOO! " The ghouls munched on him tearing his arms his legs his torso and head apart. Blood and Guts were torn apart from Atsui as he struggles the pain. It was a blood curdling scream which the spectators were seeing that it was watching a horror movie.

The spectators watching it were covering their eyes, others were wide-eyed, some threw up, others look away and some even fainted at the sight.

"Oh Kami!"

"Oh man!

"Eeewwwwww!"

"Oh I'm gonna hurl!"

Yakkyoku was smiling and face to the stunned Hayate " The match is over. The opponent is dead."

Hayate snapped himself and said "Winner by Kill: Yakkyoku."

The Scourge members cheered at Yakkyoku for his victory. The others were too silent. With that done, Yakkyoku gathered his Ghouls and they took the disembodied deceased Atsui as their meal with an arm, guts, torso, legs and other organs holding in their claws. The ghouls jumped back into the hole and were gone as the hole was covered up. With that over Yakkyoku went back to his post.

Despite the disgusting brutal display that Yakkyoku did, The Yugure were intrigued at his abilities.

"Wow, he really is a necromancer and he reanimates undead too." Isaribi said. The other members just nodded.

"Remember, don't let your guard down. Every opponent to battle regardless should never be underestimated." Zabuza reminded them.

"Yeah. "

"Right."

"Got it."

"No problem."

"Sure."

"Uh huh."

WIth the 13th match done it was now proceed to the next match.

The cloud team were now worried at their chances to win. They saw 2 out of 3 of their teammates dead and 1 incapacitated.

Match 14 was now Kiheishi vs Karui.

Karui gulped at the match as her name was called. She was a dark skinned woman with red hair and a bandana on her head. She had golden eyes and was wearing a short sleeved battle attire as well as ripped off pants.

Kiheishi was now eager to get things done. He jumped down to the ground and was ready to battle.

Karui had second thoughts, on one hand she wanted to surrender because her opponent might be like one of those undead, but on the other hand she doesn't want to give up and rather fight off to win. She chose the latter and went down to the arena to face off.

"Let the match begin!" Hayate said.

Karui wasted no time to take the advantage head on. First she conjured up hand signs and striked "Lightning Style: False Darkness!" she fired a stream of fast lightning heading straight for Kiheishi.

As Kiheishi unsheathed his halberd and his shield he saw the incoming attack and then he run to escape the attack. He jumped up and did a front flip and then he crosses his arms in an "X" position and once he lands to the ground, a skeletal horse with red markings like blood vessels in its bones and a red haired mane appeared in the ground ready for it's rider.

Kiheishi then lands to his trusted steed. " Show them your strength Ponteyo!" he cried out. Ponteyo whinnied as his rider orders him to charge. Kiheishi pike down his halberd below and prepares to stab Karui head on.

"Whoa, This guy's a night rider." Ohyo said.

"No doubt, he is like a death knight too." Utakata added.

Karui looks at her adversary and saw that Kiheishi was charging in. Karui readied her blade to slash the rider but as Kiheishi close in to made in contact with Karui. Kiheishi and his horse were transformed into luminous white air that really past Karui like a ghost.

"What the-! Where did he go?!" Karui said frustratingly as she misses her target and begins to search for him.

In the stands with the Yugure, that was something powerful and surprising.

"Whoa, did you see that!" Seiichi said.

"Yeah, That person really dematerialized his body into white luminous air and transformed into a ghost that slip past by and disappear." Haku said the details.

"Yeah, But I wonder what kind of strategy he is gonna use. He pass by like a ghost." Seiichi said as he watches the scene below.

"I think this time it's a hit and run." Ohyo said.

"Let's find out then." Hotaru said.

As Karui watches her surroundings she could not see her opponent "Where are you!" she shouted.

Out of the blue a raspy low voice pierce the silence.

"I'm here." Kiheishi's ghost rider form appeared.

"I'm there." another one appeared.

"I'm everywhere." and yet another one said and plenty more appeared like ghosts surrounding Karui in a circle.

Karui was shocked that she is surrounded as the ghost clones of Kiheishi got her trap in all sides. Without warning the ghostriders began trotting in a circle go around . The ghosts then emit loud noises which was Kiheishi planned all along.

"How of Terror!" he shouted and then a large shockwave of sound waves with malevolent voices bombarded Karui's hearing perception. She was stunned, dizzy and the loud noises were causing her headaches. She screamed to stop .

One ghost dispersed in the circle and fired a Death Coil at Karui. But Karui could not focus straight and took the direct hit which knocked her back.

She was able to stand up a little and grit her teeth to focus. Another ghost came to charge straight at her she was ready for it despite the large soundwaves. She slashed the incoming ghost rider but it was a fake one and what she did not know another one was behind her.

Kiheishi attacked Karui in two sides, One was a decoy while the other was a maneuver. He formed up handsigns and said "FIre Style: Burning Fly Torpedo!".

Without warning 20 burning flies floating in mid air were forming altogether and Kiheishi launched the flies at the target. The burning flies dive bomb in Karui like angry torpedos and gradually incinerating her even more.

Now that she was weaken, from the burns and the soundwaves it was now the perfect moment to strike!

Kiheishi readied his Halberd and with incredible speeds he stampeded in the ghost circle and then slammed his lance full force at Karui who was incapacitated from the status effects. The lance slammed into her and then she went flying towards the pillar , effectively creating a huge crack in the wall. She was now knocked out and unable to continue as blood poured out in her mouth and could not concentrate well enough. Kiheishi stopped his stampede after Karui was hit from impact and see the results.

Hayate seeing the Knocked out cloud ninja declared Kiheishi the winner "Kiheishi wins!"

The Scourge team congratulated him with "Well done." and "Good job."

The Yugure were astounded at the damage caused by Kiheishi.

With that round done, there were only 2 left of the Cloud remaining. There odds were stacked against them.

Now the 15th round was about to begin this time Yuwaku was excited to go next. She wanted to show her team how it's done.

Match 15 was Yuwaku vs Mubi.

"Begin!" Hayate said.

The two opponents rush each other kunai in hand. Mubi was using the Earth Style: Underground Projection Fish to trick Yuwaku.

However Yuwaku use Carrion Swarm to flush Mubi quickly. Mubi was able to evade Yuwaku's Carrion Swarm and went to strike behind. But before he could land a hit behind her back, Yuwaku's back sprouted and out came Bat Wings from behind.

The Yugure and other spectators were surprised at the black armored woman's abilities.

"Whoa it looks like you got a rival Seiichi." Nagato said to his buddy.

"What? No way man!" Seiichi said "She has bat wings. I only got Bird Wings." he said.

"Oh." Nagato replied.

"But I can't believe she can fly too." Seiichi looked at Yuwaku's battle.

And indeed Yuwaku can fly. She lift up her momentum in her wings and her body went up. She circled back and use two shivs in her hands to slash and stab Mubi.

Mubi saw this one coming and he phased out passing right through.

"Nice try, but not good enough….. Huh?" Mubi was suddenly taken off guard. He was caught in a sleep and he begins to feel weary.

"Sorry, but I have the upper hand." Yuwaku then cast a green chakra and suddenly begins to drain Mubi's chakra even further weakening him.

Sleeping in the job, Mubi could not wake up and was so worn out but was still awake and standing.

"I admire your bravery, but it's all over." Yuwaku proclaimed and then she launched a Shadow Strike attack in a form of a giant shuriken with a dark green minion entity formed in a shadow with it and knocked him out.

Hayate saw that Mubi was out cold and called the match "Winner is Yuwaku."

Yakkyoku and Kiheishi applauded and clapped for their friend's win.

"That was fast." Yakkyoku said.

"And less than 2 minutes too." Kiheishi added.

The Scourge team's matches were done.

 **There you go guys, the necromancer, death knight and succubus/vile temptress won their rounds and they brought fear in their powerful Fel Chakra's in the chunin preliminaries. To you Warcraft fans those were powerful spells use by the scourge and other was Raise Dead, Carrion Swarm, Sleep, Death Coil, Life Drain and etc. All powered with the Fel magic/chakra. See you in the next chapter and hope there are still more ideas and crossover parodies to make.**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter - 45: The Preliminaries Part 4 (Final matches)

 **Was the Scourge members very cool or what? This time the final preliminary matches will finish this. Then of course will be a month of training chapters and then the finals so forth. Sasuke might still be able to defect to Orochimaru even though Itachi is back in the village but is under in Borei's command. The Yugure might be out of the village after the final exams or the konoha crush. Of course they would soon meet other members and might be the other jinchuurikis for more missions and make them join Yugure as well and other chapters as the story progresses. Once again, I'll create more ideas to literally rock this story up. Leave your comments,ideas and suggestions once more.**

The battle of the Scourge matches really feared the spectators witnessing. The Yugure were surprised and a bit impressed in their skills, That meant to see that the Scourge members are no pushovers.

The Konoha Team were really beyond words to say something and witness that event.

Team Guy's members like Guy were saying that the battle was "unyouthful." Even Neji and Tenten were shocked on how the brutality was inflicted like that.

Team Kurenai's members were also baffled, Shino was analytical at the entire battles and found that the Scourge team were no pushovers while Kurenai noted herself that they should watch out for them.

Team Asuma's members were stunned as well. Shikamaru was sweating in bullets and said that the next round to fight is gonna be troublesome if he comes face to face with one of the undead team. Ino was trying to support Shikamaru to win of course just to make the team proud, even Asuma just wanted to make Shikamaru the best.

Team Kakashi had mixed reactions. Naruto was disturbed when it comes to killing. He never likes it at times when two adversaries were put to the death but he understands it no matter how stubborn or even proved that was. Sakura had worrying thoughts for Sasuke. Sasuke was much more eager now in the inside. He would scoff at all the opponents in the entire battles calling them 'pathetic and worthless', He doesn't even care at all and his Uchiha league is always and will be superior. Kakashi knew he had a lot of things going on once the preliminary matches are over.

The Sand Team were a bit worried to at least some extent (minus Gaara) that these opponents they would be facing are powerful. Kankuro and Temari were aware of what shinobi are like of what are they gonna face but their concern is to Gaara of course. Their little red headed brother would always find something to satisfy him. Despite their sibling relationship, Kankuro and Temari had never gotten close to Gaara because they are afraid of him yet they could not abandon,desert or leave him in anyway like that because that's below them.

The remaining cloud members Omoi and Kenji were worried and the odds are against them. Their team was almost wiped out. They were the only ones left. The Cloud was always like a military and superior village like any other great nation would see in the sense of the world. The Cloud wanted to beat the Leaf Village once more and destroy the mist. But with the backfire of the 2facilities incident really made the Hidden Cloud like a bag of rocks and all of their shinobi are dead and mutilated.

Nevertheless the match continues on until the end.

The 16th match was composed of Isaribi vs Hotaru. Both girls from the Yugure were stunned because who would have thought that they wanted to fight other teams first before they fight each other. Nevertheless the two sighed and went down to the arena. Yugure members were very tough soldiers in the Land of Sea and Water. They are trained in one of the standards of many military branches to use whatever means necessary to their advantage. They will defend themselves and their country to an extent so they are not foolhardy to that point either. There was no backing out now, so the two Yugure females will give it their all.

Hotaru and Isaribi took up their positions in the arena and when Hayate called to begin the match the two girls went all out each other. Zabuza and Utakata are betting to see which of their apprentices will win this time. The other spectators are watching like 'this is something or maybe interesting. Putting their comrades against each other.' they thought.

Isaribi got close to Hotaru and begin on the offensive. Isaribi attacked punch and kick hit after hit at Hotaru but Hotaru dodge, deflected and ducked everyone of them. Isaribi tried another attack and jumped back. She then formed up signs and said "Water Style: Water Bullets!" and she launched water bullets in her mouth straight at Hotaru.

Hotaru seeing the bullets formed up her own handsigns and said "Water Style: Water Arrows!" she launched a wave of water arrows straight at the incoming bullets effectively canceling each other out.

Both gritted their teeth as the attacks were cancelled and began to strike each other again. Isaribi then launched herself to attack Hotaru and Hotaru went in as well. The two females clash with their kunais and began to attack hit after hit the same earlier except this time Hotaru is on the same par as Isaribi. They were locked in a stalemate again.

Without a second, Isaribi leapt back this time trying to use another strategy, She then formed handsigns and said "Water Style: Syrup Trap!" She use a trapping jutsu at Hotaru. Hotaru could not dodge in time and her legs was caught stuck.

"Hahah, I got you!" Isaribi proclaimed. Hotaru was not going to give up easily.

Hotaru smirk "Did you think I was that easy? Think again!" she said.

"You're out of luck." Isaribi said " Water Style: Great Water Canon!" she launched a huge ball of water towards Hotaru but surprisingly she still able to move despite the trap. She weaved hand signs and said "Acid Scattering!" and hot acid came out of her mouth and melt the syrup trap freeing her and she dodge the incoming ball of water coming towards her to the right.

Without warning Isaribi came to her side to finish her off after she launched that attack but without knowing as well, Hotaru blocked Isaribi's kunai with her own kunai as she got up.

"It's time to finish this off." Isaribi said.

"I couldn't agree more." Hotaru replied.

The two leapt back once again and did 44 handsigns against each other and as they finish their hand signs they shouted "Water Style: Water Dragon Missile!" and unleashed their two water dragons each other and they try to overpower the other.

The crowd was stunned that these shinobi really are no pushovers and can do many jutsus for their age as well. They were really full of surprises.

The Water Dragons were just too powerful and really put them in an even match, Without warning the water dragons flush both the adversaries out making them washed out. Both Isaribi and Hotaru are unable to get up and were exhausted on chakra. Hayate called the match a draw.

Both Utakata and Zabuza were a little disappointed that their last members in their teams are out but at least they were proud of them for their effort and skill. Nagato and Seiichi's team felt the same. As the match was over, Zabuza and Utakata volunteered to go down and pick the two up. Incredibly the two were still awake and can still stand.

The final matches of the preliminaries in the next rounds were also happening.

The next one was Seiichi vs Oboro. Oboro used the same tactic last time just like Mubi however Seiichi went up to the air and unleashed vast clones of himself and flushed out Oboro in terms of numbers. Seiichi rained down fire, water and earth jutsus against him fully overwhelming him. Unable to continue, Oboro surrendered. Seiichi won.

The next one was Ohyo vs Omoi. like the other cloud shinobi, Omoi was also a kenjutsu wielder of a katana. Omoi used the same tactics like the other cloud ninja that was on the battlefield on the previous rounds. Ohyo drank an Atomic Punch drink when the match began and he was semi invulnerable as he was dodging every slash created by Omoi as he also run in every direction to harass him. He was here, then there then everywhere. He was shouting and taunting at the same time too

"Oh what's up, didnt hurt, woo, yeah, wu hah, hooahh, nope, sorry! No, denied! Weak! dummy ! moron! "

Omoi was frustrated that he could not land a blow or a solid hit then he loses his focus.

Ohyo appeared behind Omoi and began bashing him with his bat, he jumped on Omoi's back and literally bonked his head. Omoi tried to lose him off but he could not focus properly. He managed to get him off to slice him behind but Ohyo jump off just in time to dodge and looking behind him in mid air he grabbed a ball in his back and lit it on fire and then he said "Yo! Batter up!" then he launched the flaming ball at the head of Omoi completely stunning and burning him.

"Ahhhh!" omoi screamed as he was singed and stunned.

Ohyo went from behind and pointed in the air "Home freakin run!" then he slammed the bat infused with flames sending Omoi into the air flying like a home run ball. Omoi was screaming in mid air as well.

"He shoots!" Ohyo said as Omoi was flying and crashed into the pillar while still on fire and the flames toasted him. "He scores!" Ohyo said as he jumped up with a fist pump.

The Yugure put up a number 10 score at the outcome.

Ohyo saw this and said "Aw fellas!" he smiled.

Hayate called the match and now it was finally Kenji's turn, he was the only one left for the cloud.

The last match was Kenji vs Kagari the last one. It didn't take long, Kagari also put up the same fight with the rest of his team and Kenji eliminated him as he was greater than the rest of his cloud teammates. The last one was done.

Hayate announced the next matches for the next rounds.

Match 1 Naruto vs Neji

Match 2 Nagato vs Kenji

Match 3 Shikamaru vs Dosu

Match 4 Gaara vs Sasuke

Match 5 Shino vs Kankuro

Match 6 Ohyo vs Yakkyoku

Match 7 Haku vs Kiheishi

Match 8 Seiichi vs Yuwaku

Match 9 Temari vs Winner of Match 8

With that done everyone was given a month to train harder and the foreigners were allowed to stay in the village nevertheless.

The team Yugure celebrated their victory for making it this far.

 **There you go guys the preliminaries are finally over. Now, I still need to get more scenes, ideas and etc for the next chapters as the fanfic progresses. Most of the story line is still in cannon. I'll just be adding more different scenes and more OC's to make it flow even more. Once again thank you and leave your comments.**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter - 46: Lunch and Resting

 **Here is the 46th chapter , Let's get this rolling!**

And so the 2 Yugure teams were given a month to train and to rest. When Borei heard the news and performances of his 2 teams, sure to say that He and the rest were happy that they rose into the ranks like any other powerful shinobi in every sense of the world.

The 2 teams rendezvous with Borei and the rest. They celebrated their efforts with rewards and even a triumphant success. The 2 teams of the Yugure participants meet up once again with other Yugure members. Nagato rushed to his parents and hugged them tight. Both of his parents opened up their arms and let him in.

"I did it dad. I went straight and passed through the next round after the preliminaries." Nagato said to his father.

Borei smiled and ruffled his son's hair " Well done, son. You are gonna be a powerful shinobi in your own way just like me someday." Borei said as he looked at him.

"Your father and I were impressed and happy of your efforts son. Even in your age you really do have what it takes to be a shinobi overall." Miyuki said to her offspring.

Nagato looks at his mother and said " I do mom. I really do." he smiled.

"And I believe in you son." Miyuki replied.

Borei then stood up and turn his attention to Zabuza and Utakata.

"What happened to the rest?" Borei asks for both of the two.

"I'm impressed, the brats did outstandingly. Your son was the strongest of them all. There were killings, but we survived." Zabuza said.

Then Utakata spoke up next " 4 out of 6 of our teams made it. Only Hotaru and Isaribi were out of the fight. They were battled against each other and knocked each other out. It was a draw." he said.

Borei nodded in understanding "I see. Thank you Utakata."

Utakata bowed and Borei turned his attention to the two Yugure kunoichi participants.

Hotaru and Isaribi looked up at their leader.

"So I heard you two knocked each other out huh?" Borei asks.

"Yes sir. We were eager to match out against anyone else but we never thought we ended up fighting ourselves." Isaribi said first.

"Yeah, It wasn't fair. But we knew we wouldn't back out from that fight and we wanted to show how good we are too." Hotaru said with a little frown and disappointment.

Borei put his hands on both the girl's shoulders and said "It's alright. You both did your best and proved to be capable kunoichi's. Just remember that whatever battle you face, is always a difference between life and death or even both. I'm happy that you two made it that far as well as proving your skill as capable kunoichi."

"Thank you sir." Hotaru and Isaribi said at the same time and that cheered them up.

Borei then turned his attention to the rest "Alright, it looks like the 2 teams deserved a lunch reward. The pay is on me!" he said. Borei always kept and received a high value of payments in his funding so whenever the time is right and good, He would spend his money for his Yugure members.

"Woohoo!"

"Yeah!"

"That's what I'm talking about!"

"Alright!"

"Okay!"

The Yugure members were happy. No sooner than later the Yugure found a restaurant to eat. Everyone around the restaurant were watching the camouflage robed people heading inside to eat and it was unusual because a large group or organization are eating together at one time. Some people were tense because these guys are foreigners, others are somewhat quite happy that they get more customers just like the ordinary. The Yugure members were having a great time in their lunch.

(With the Hokage)

Hiruzen Sarutobi was in a mixed of things, regularly he always did a lot of paperwork for both the Shinobi and the Civilian Systems. He always filed up problems and complaints and at the same time getting more news and other information going on with ongoing or incoming situations.

He was thinking about the visit of Borei, his family and his organization at the same time. Hiruzen was quite surprised to hear that it was Borei as well who recruited Itachi and surprisingly Shisui to their cause. Hiruzen knew that he was also in a tight spot as well. It wasn't because that Itachi and Shisui came back to the village, No that wasn't it, Borei trusted Itachi and Shisui and had no doings or any intentions about the two Uchiha prodigies actions of the Uchiha Massacre leaving only Mikoto and Izumi. Hiruzen knew that Borei was a good man and he understood all too well about Itachi and Shisui's mission and intentions. The problem was the council of the village to discuss about the trade of the Land of Sea and The Hidden Mist altogether.

The Hidden Leaf Village functioned like a democracy, The Shinobi and Civilian Systems. Shinobi are only allowed to deal with the situations of Shinobi while Civilians are only allowed to deal with Civilians Unless if both the Shinobi and Civilians are both to deal the same situation at the same time. However, over the years the Civilian Council has always been intruding the business of the Shinobi and at the same time the problems always escalate and it's a troublesome headache for the Hokage.

The history with the Leaf and Mist were quite tense during the 3rd great ninja war. During that time it was reported that One of their shinobi was captured and forced to becoming the jinchuuriki of the three tails and it was a tactic to destroy the Leaf Village in the inside out. However at that time Kakashi stopped Rin Nohara with his own attack when Rin decided to die to save the village. It was also reported that the mist who attacked the two ninjas were killed of from an unknown source. When reinforcements arrived to save the two ninjas they found out all of the mist ninja were killed but no one ever found out who did all that.

After the 3rd great ninja war, tensions were tough around the 5 great nations. A lot of casualties and dead were there on all sides. The mist was also experiencing the civil war and killing of bloodlines which in turned into the bloody mist. However there no reports that what was happening there. Finally the civil war on the mist was over, and they went on an alliance with other villages and countries ever since. The only country they are at conflict right now is the hidden cloud. It was no surprise for that since the Hyuga Incident but the leaf was still at Neutral terms with the Cloud.

Now the problem for starting an alliance with the hidden leaf along with the hidden mist and sea country was an obstacle because Borei along with his people will have to face the council to negotiate. It's never gonna be easy, Borei was a powerful shinobi in Sea Country and he had an Uzumaki wife and a son. The Civilian Council was ruled by Danzo, Homura and Koharu. Hiruzen knew the old geezers would do anything to make Konoha the strongest of the 5 great nations. If the council knew that Borei was powerful along that of his Uzumaki wife and his son as well as his people, Those old geezers would do whatever it takes to bring them in their side. That was a big headache because Borei had his clan and the Rinnegan, his wife Miyuki was an Uzumaki and his son Nagato was special. It was gonna be a tough obstacle to make an alliance with the Sea and Mist altogether.

Aside from thinking of that, He was also thinking of the Akatsuki, an unknown organization that was filled with S-Rank criminals to hunt down the tailed-beasts. His student Jiraiya of the Sannin was the network for keeping contacts and reports about their travels. Hiruzen was thinking more when he was interrupted by the messenger going inside in the doorway as the door opened.

"Lord Hokage, Jiraiya is here." The guard said.

The Hokage nodded "Very well, send him in." he notion.

Then a man in his early 50s came inside the room "It's been a while." the man said.

"It's good to see you again Jiraiya." Sarutobi said back with a smile.

Jiraiya was a tall man with fair skin along with long spiked hair that ties into a pony tail, red lines in his eyes and he was wearing a green short kimono and matching pants and underneath was mesh clothing. He also had a forehead protector with the Kanji for "oil" and also a large scroll carried in his back.

"So what's the news ?" Jiraiya asks.

"There's a lot to discuss." Sarutobi said in a serious manner.

(10 minutes later)

Hiruzen explained the details of the chunin exams and as well as the arrival of the Yugure organization. He also explained the leader of the organization as well as his family and the members.

Jiraiya was shocked to hear this info "You're kidding? You're telling me that this guy had the legendary Rinnegan, his wife is an Uzumaki, and his son as well had the same eyes like his father." he asks.

Hiruzen nodded " It is, I kept this info an S Rank secret so only high individuals can only know it."

"I see." Jiraiya nodded as well.

"Jiraiya, Do you remember that time when you battled Hanzo and how you met the rain orphans?" The Hokage asks.

JIraiya nodded and looked out seriously " Yeah, I did. It wasn't easy to beat Hanzo at that time when me, Tsunade and Orochimaru took our combined efforts to stop him but he withdrew and that title was the 3 legendary sannin during the second ninja war."

"What did you and those three rain orphans did?" The Hokage asks.

Jiraiya replied as he starts to remember the days back then " We were able to save those three caught in a crossfire. I stayed behind to look after those poor souls."

Jiraiya explained that he taught the 3 how to survive but at first he was reluctant to teach them as shinobi. Then one day when he was away, a chunin from the hidden rock attacked Yahiko and Nagato. When Jiraiya came he rushed to help Yahiko and when he checked at Nagato he was surprised to see the Rinnegan in his eyes.

Jiraiya taught the three orphans to be a shinobi especially Nagato. He also helped Nagato the most as he also believed to him as the 'Sage of the Six Paths' even teaching him the values of others and the pain as well as protecting the ones important.

"When I finished training with those three, I left them to their future and returned back. When years also passed by, I heard that they were making a group called 'Akatsuki'. But as more time pass by, I heard they were dead and as well as Hanzo. I don't know who killed him since he was a powerful opponent, but I never heard that who killed those 3 either since I heard they died." Jiraiya said sadly.

"I see. Very well, just go talk to Borei and his family, he's a good person maybe he knows some of that info and it's almost quite impossible for anyone have the Sage's eyes as well as his son had the same name like your previous student." Sarutobi said.

"Yeah, that is true. Maybe there is some connection to that. Don't worry I'll look into it." Jiraiya said then decides to ask another topic "How's the exams going along?"

Sarutobi then explains that this might be another attempt to attack by Orochimaru. Seeing that there are so many circumstances happening as well as inflicting massive damage to the situation.

Jiraiya understands and keeps that in mind also. For now he will have to meet Borei's family.

(With the Yugure)

Everyone was having a great time in the restaurant. Borei and Miyuki were eating in one table. Nagato, Haku and Isaribi were in another table. Seiichi, Hotaru , Karin, Sasori and Misora were eating at another table. Utakata and Yagura were eating by themselves. Zabuza and Chojuro also eat by themselves as well. Guren, Gozu and Yukimaru were also eating together in another table. Finally, Ohyo, Nijimi and Doshaburi were together once more.

The people around watching them were curious at the robed group. It's not everyday to see a lot of people wearing the same robes and belong to an organization or something and had many members altogether at the same time.

The most curious of people that were watching was not far either. These were Clan Heads in the Hidden Leaf. There were 3 of them.

One person was from an Akimichi clan who had Red Hair, purple markings in his cheek as well as wearing the clans armor. This was Choza Akimichi

Another person was a Nara member. He had black hair in a spiky pony tail, he also had scars in his face and a goatee. He was wearing mesh shirt, with deer skin coat along with the Leaf Village ninja attire. This person was Shikaku Nara.

The final person was a Yamanaka. He had blonde hair in a pony tail and had green eyes and had strong facial features. He was wearing a standard flak jacket and long red sleeves, as well as his forehead protector. This was Inoichi Yamanaka.

Together 3 were always like a team or in this case a Ino-Shika-Cho Team. They would always hangout together at times like friends and even with their kids. Today in lunch time, they gathered to eat and was quite surprised to see the Yugure members eating in the same place.

"So your son made it to the next round eh?" Choza asks as he eats.

"Yeah, I'm quite surprised. My son really put his back into it and made a great deal of effort to be a shinobi to proceed." Shikaku replied as he drinks his Sake then looks at his teammates "I'm quite saddened to hear that your offsprings did not make it. I thought for sure they had their chances to pass next round." Shikaku added.

"I thought so as well, However Choji still needs more work and a little bit more aware next time if he passes, but at least he gets more food from his sensei." Choza said.

"And you Inoichi?" Shikaku turns his head to his other friend.

"My daughter still needs to learn more to develop, it may be slow but kids grow up so fast to take whatever is necessary." Inoichi says as he thinks about his daughter.

"Alright." Shikaku says then turns to his food as he eats.

As Inoichi was thinking in his thoughts his attention was drawn to the two couple, Borei and Miyuki.

"Huh?" Inoichi says as he looks at the two.

"Something wrong Inoichi?" Choza asks in concern.

"Take a look at those two in the middle." Inoichi said and his two friends look at Borei and Miyuki.

Soon the two turn their heads at the couple's direction. What they saw was a black haired man and a red haired woman.

"Hey, it's those couple that the Hokage talk when they arrived at the village." Choza said.

"Yes and not just any couple, It's Borei and Miyuki Sorachi. Borei is the leader of the organization called "Yugure"." Inoichi said.

Shikaku narrows his eyes and was wide-eyed when his own Perception take place as he looks at the couple.

"If I'm not mistaken, That woman who had red hair is no doubt an Uzumaki." Shikaku said.

"What? Really?" Choza asks.

Inoichi was also wide-eyed and surveyed the couple and that's not what he sees. He saw a glimpse of the eyes of Borei as well. "It's no mistake. Not only that…. That man has the eyes of the six paths. The Rinnegan." he whispered.

They were wide-eyed at Inoichi's findings because he was a sensor and he did detect the chakra at the two couple.

"Oh man, A man with the sages eyes and an uzumaki. That's rare-." Choza said then he realize something "Hey, wait. Wasn't there their son as well." he said.

They then search for the couple's son then Shikaku found him "There he is." he said as he found the boy looking like his father except younger.

"So he was in the participation of the chunin exams too." Inoichi said as he looked at the boy. Inoichi was a little skeptic too. Nagato was a handsome young man and Inoichi's sensory skills detected that Nagato had powerful reserves well kept hidden.

" I heard that the Yugure wanted an alliance with the Leaf and that's why they wanted to discuss that with the Hokage." Shikaku stated.

"I see, so that's why they participated the chunin exams." Choza realized.

"And that must have been they wanted to join the chunin exams as well.:

The Yugure stood up right after their meals and left. Borei allowed his members to explore the village but reminded them not to cause any trouble.

Borei and his family were about to leave outside as they were stopped none other than Jiraiya himself.

 **There's the 46th chapter stay tune for the next!**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Nagato Uzumaki's story and will

 **Hey guys it's been awhile since I last updated. Sorry it took so long.**

 **Borei and his family meet Jiraiya for the first time in person, Let's get another chapter rolling!**

It was quite a surprise for Borei and his family to meet the one of the legendary sannin of the leaf. Borei knew this person from his own intel and this was the person who trained the three rain orphans when Borei met Nagato Uzumaki who was also the students of this man.

When Nagato Uzumaki move on in the afterlife after he bequeathed his will to Borei, He passed down Nagato's name to his son in honor and memory of him. Now the story of the three rain orphans will come into full circle with Jiraiya.

"Well,well. If it isn't the legendary sannin, The Toad sage of Mount Myobokou, Jiraiya." Borei said as he greeted the man in the entrance of the restaurant outside.

Jiraiya seems in friendly terms with Borei as of the moment. "I must say. You must know about me and my title." he said.

Borei nodded " Of course, I know you because you were the one who trained the three rain orphans after all." he said.

That information caught Jiraiya a bit off guard because, how does this person knows about the three rain orphans. He decided to go along and understood. But at the same time Jiraiya was intrigue and he was planning to get to know of Borei of course because he was a mysterious man and at the same time he has an Uzumaki wife and a son just like him overall.

"That I am." he replied "Shall we talk someplace else?" Jiraiya asks.

Borei nodded "Of course. I can also bring my family with me." Borei said as he looked at his wife and son which they nodded.

"Sure. We'll talk at the park up ahead." Jiraiya suggested.

Borei nodded and he turns his attention first to his comrades and allow them to go around the leaf and reminded them not to cause any trouble then he and his family walked alongside with Jiraiya heading to the park.

(At the park)

It was a hot day in the hidden leaf but there were plenty of shades everywhere around the park because most of the trees were close together and the leaves and branches provided big canopies to cover in the shadows.

Nevertheless the civilians enjoy their day like usual. Kids were running around playing. Parents walk alongside in different directions. Shoppers,sellers, vendors and other workers go about their business. Others were resting and relaxing like a day off or break time and as usual, shinobi patrolled the streets and security was everywhere to keep the place safe.

Jiraiya and Borei's family arrived at the park and sat down in one of the chairs and table that were placed there and they began to converse to each other.

"So you're Borei, the Feudal Lord of Sea Country and the leader of the organization called 'Yugure'?" Jiraiya asks.

Borei nodded "That I am."

Jiraiya folded his arms and smiled at him as he observes him and his family. " I must say, you really do have the legendary eyes, Married to an Uzumaki, which is very rare and had an offspring that looks almost the same as you."

"It is rare." Borei agreed on that, There were very little Uzumaki's in the world and it was hard to find one these days. Even when determining the person as well.

"So I guess you want to go straight down to business eh?" Borei asks as he looks at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya nodded " That's what I'm here for. I assume you must have known my previous student Nagato."

Borei nodded with serious eyes " I do, even his story and his death." he said with a grim manner.

Jiraiya's eyes widened " He died?"

Borei nodded his head "Yeah, he died. He along with his comrades Yahiko and Konan died as well. "

Jiraiya was quite shocked to hear the confirmed deaths of his rain students. Even though he was a foreigner in their home country, Jiraiya treated them with respect and a lot of value of morality despite their different allegiances to their own countries.

"How did they die?" Jiraiya asks.

Borei closes his eyes as he recounted his encounter with Nagato in the afterlife. He told Jiraiya when he met Nagato, Nagato told his story about his past life, how his parents died, how he met up with Konan and Yahiko then how Jiraiya trained and then leave them to their own. Yahiko was the leader of the organization called 'Akatsuki'. He was the one who gathered members to the group while Nagato was also one of the advisers and the lifebringer because of his visual jutsu. Then Nagato explained that how his close female friend Konan was kidnapped and he and Yahiko went to rescue her.

But by the time they found her, Konan was held captive by their village leader Hanzo of the Salamander and his lackeys supported by the Hidden Leaf Village ANBU Black Ops, led by Danzo Shimura.

Pretty Much Jiraiya was disgusted at hearing that man and his ways but never thought he also allied with Hanzo at the same time.

Borei explained that Hanzo gave Nagato an ultimatum to kill Yahiko because his organization was a threat to their rule or else Konan will die but if does so, Konan will be released. Nagato struggled, because he would never thought it had come to this and he was in a position to save one of his friends in exchange for a life to save the life of the other.

Yahiko was the leader and would do anything to keep one of his own safe. He turned his direction to Nagato to tell him 'kill me'. Nagato hesitated because he promised to watch and look after them to keep the both of them safe no matter what. Hanzo threw a kunai to Nagato to kill Yahiko. Konan begged for them to don't do this. Yahiko ushered Nagato to do it.

As Nagato regains his composure to stand up to face Yahiko's direction, Yahiko ran straight for the kunai and stabbed himself. Yahiko in his dying breath, says to Nagato that he and Konan must survive no matter what. He believes in him that he was the 'saviour of this world' and knows that Nagato can do it. Then Yahiko fells down died with the blood loss.

Konan screamed at the death of her lover and cried and Nagato's mind was in turmoil witnessing his friend's passing and words like that thinking back all the memories and ideals he had with them together.

Hanzo seeing the death of Yahiko doesn't care of their wellbeing ordered his lackeys to kill Nagato.

Hanzo's lackeys threw all their kunai straight towards him. Upon seeing this attack, Nagato mustered himself and then repelled all of them with his Rinnegan active. The lackeys were stunned at the display temporarily and use this time to retrieve Konan back.

Nagato leapt up and rescued Konan from Hanzo's grasp to rescue her but Hanzo developed an explosive tag ambush in the ground and wrapped them at Nagato's feet and crippling him while he was freeing Konan at the same time.

Nagato survived the blast and his feet and legs were in pain. He laid Konan right next to Yahiko's corpse and stay back.

Without any warning, the Hidden Leaf Anbu Black Ops rush in to attack. As they swarmed down upon them. Nagato unleashed a powerful summoning in the ground. He unleashed the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path or The Gedo Mazo. The Statue swat the hidden leaf anbu black ops ninja and appeared and towered over the battlefield.

Konan begged to Nagato to don't use it because that would drain away Nagato's lifeforce. But Nagato did not listened and in his outrage he connected himself using the rods piercing to the Statue and unleashed the powerful nine soul stealing dragon to kill all of the enemies and including Hanzo.

After Nagato killed Hanzo and his followers as well as the Black Ops Ninja he detached himself from the statue. He was severely crippled after the bloody massacre he inflicted. But before anything else could happen, a masked man appeared on the ground, took advantage of the situation and swiftly killed Nagato, When Konan also saw this, she rushed to him but she was also swiftly killed by the masked man as well. They both died in their wounds as their life fades away into darkness.

At the end of the story, Jiraiya was deeply saddened and distraught at hearing their deaths altogether.

Jiraiya sat down thinking deeply and he had tears in his eyes and also hearing all this info to him completely break him down.

"How could this happen?" Jiraiya said " I knew I should have not abandoned them like that, I knew their home was destroyed and all they ever wanted to do was make for peace, but I never thought it would come to this and our own Leaf Village was also responsible for it." Jiraiya said gravely as he looked down and banged the table for his failure.

Borei was also saddened explaining the info to Jiraiya. This was the rain orphan's former sensei, and hearing that their students all lost their lives like that was truly heartbreaking to Jiraiya.

Borei sighed as he put up his hand to Jiraiya's shoulder and told him that their deaths were not in vain. Borei was able to meet Nagato before he passed on to the afterlife. Borei also said his story that he was almost close to death as well and that in the afterlife it was also where they met Nagato. Borei told Jiraiya that Nagato entrusted him now.

Jiraiya was thankful and a little comforted at Borei's words, He still felt that it was his fault leaving the rain orphans all by themselves like that.

Borei reassures him that he would continue bequeathing Nagato's will. He also told his story how he met his wife and the war in the mist and most of all his family and son.

"Nagato was a close friend to me as well, that's why I named my son to honor him." Borei said "Even though those three lost their organization and now the 'akatsuki' has turned into a criminal organization, I created my own organization almost just like what Yahiko and his friends did by recruiting, helping and even do whatever I can to help or save others."

"I see, so that's why you travel everywhere around the world and do whatever you can." Jiraiya said.

Borei nodded. " That's right, It's my role now too. I am a powerful shinobi and so are my family and yet we treated everyone as equals regardless no matter what."

"Big words and a balanced way of personality altogether." Jiraiya complimented.

Borei smiled "You got that right."

Jiraiya then asks "So what's your plan now?"

"Getting an alliance with the leaf, go out anywhere, take missions and recruit more followers regardless of affiliation of country and nation." Borei replied.

"I see, so you want to recruit Naruto too eh? I heard he looks up to you since your his uncle, Miyuki is the aunt and Nagato is the cousin and altogether, that's a family." Jiraiya said.

"That is true, and also I know what Naruto's life is and I've seen it." Borei said in serious words.

Jiraiya was serious as well, Borei seems to interpret what Naruto or his godson's life and status currently is. " So you know that one too."

"Uh huh and I've known two people and their statuses as well and they are in my organization." Borei added.

"You mean?" Jiraiya's eyes widened.

"Yup, I've encountered Jinchuuriki as well, They also served in the organization." Borei said.

"I've also heard or seen Itachi is in your organization as well." Jiraiya said on guard, he also knew the Uchiha prodigy's skill.

"That too, but don't worry, The Third Hokage knows it as well, so it's only fair to let you hear the reasons as well." Borei said.

"Alright, It's glad to meet and talk to you Borei. What say if you and your family meet and hangout together to eat or train together as well have a conversation and have Naruto along." Jiraiya said.

Borei was thinking "That sounds great, but let me guess, you're the boy's Godfather?"

Jiraiya closes his eyes and smiled "That I am."

Jiraiya then stood up and said "I've got some things to take care off and have to tell Naruto as well. What say we meet in a training ground some time if we had the time?"

Borei nodded "Sure. See you soon then."

Jiraiya nodded and said farewell to Borei and his family as he jump off to the rooftops.

Borei turned his attention to his family, wife and son.

"So we will bond with our nephew some time with one of the sannin as well?" Miyuki asks.

"That's right dear." Borei said and turned his attention to his son "It looks like you are bonding with your cousin once again son."

Nagato nodded "Yeah, and also it seems that my cousin takes a liking to that Hyuga girl named Hinata. Right after the preliminaries are done, Naruto went to her." he noticed.

"I see, then that means Naruto really cares for her as well."Miyuki stated.

"There's more. Those undead team were looking at our teams dad." Nagato said " They were interested in us."

Borei smiled "Well then, it seems we got more people to join us, let's find out if they accept our invitation."

Nagato nodded then asks his mother to buy ice cream nearby which made her nod and Nagato stood up to buy ice cream for himself and his parents and as he return he gives it to them and the family enjoys the desserts in the park.

 **Well guys, it seems on the next chapter, Borei's family, Jiraiya and Naruto and maybe, Hinata and her mother and the Jinchuuriki's Yagura and Utakata might join altogether. Tune in next time for another chapter of Revenant.**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter - 48: Training of Plasma Revenants

 **Well guys, Jiraiya finally met up with Borei and his family and now knew of the former Rain Orphans' recent story and their fates. Things are still gonna go much more interesting. Let's get another chapter rolling!**

As the participants for the next battle of the chunin exams take place they were given 1 month more training for preparations as well as giving their best of it all. Each of the participant

Neji's training regiment was that he relies on his own strength and despite that he was from the Hyuga clan's branch family, he excelled in high, fast and even a prodigy in his own way. He believes in his own fate to win and to prove that it is the way of the Hyuga Branch fate more overall.

Sasuke's training regime was that he relied everything he got, the motivation that pushes him forward was the hatred of his brother that destroyed the clan and that he would use anything and will use everything he got in his disposal whatever it means. He was also trained and supervised with Kakashi Hatake. Together for the whole month, Sasuke put all his strength alongside with his own Sharingan eyes and will one day rise up and defeat the man who destroyed the Uchiha clan.

Naruto's Training regime was also relying in strength. He was also giving everything he got, He wanted to avenge Hinata when he saw her beaten up and defeated by her own cousin. In Naruto's way,He not just want to be the future Hokage, he wanted acknowledgement and let the others see and one day treat him the same way as everyone else like equals. Since he had a family which is on Borei's side, he wanted to prove that he is the same just like them as well. Jiraiya was training Naruto. Even though when they met, Naruto nicknamed him the 'Pervert Hermit' and Jiraiya scolding him for his knack of saying to him and his research the two were in good terms. The Third Hokage entrusted Jiraiya to train Naruto and he agreed. Naruto dedicated himself to stand up will do anything in his power to fight and protect his important people because it gave him strength,power and determination. During the given month, Jiraiya and Naruto trained all day and was impressed at the boy's capability. Jiraiya knew of Naruto's past and his parents which he would not reveal yet but if Naruto was old or mature enough, he would reveal it to them and would no longer hide anymore secrets. Naruto excelled at his exercises under Jiraiya's care and he even learned to adapt other situations as well. Naruto even learned other Wind Style Jutsus with his chakra nature and Jiraiya gave him another test of summoning. By using correct Chakra control and even from the Ninetails inside, Naruto excelled in summoning and concentrating without acting brash, loud or even angry to temper.

Naruto's progress even made Jiraiya sensei proud at the sight.

"Well, it looks like Naruto did well in the training and everything I taught him. But there is still more where that came from and would also help him in the future." Jiraiya said as he smile and watches Naruto continuing training on his own from the distance.

"Yep, Naruto will be made a great ninja one day." He said.

With the Yugure members, it was also a 1 month of training as well. Haku, Ohyo, Seiichi and Nagato were given their own training as well. The former 3 were each trained by different or other Yugure members who also wanted to volunteer and toughen them up more, not just their senseis alone.

Haku was trained by Zabuza more and was also helped by Isaribi and Pakura.

Utakata trained his remaining students Ohyo and Seiichi individually along with Hotaru. Sasori, Doshaburi, Nijimi, helped Ohyo while Ryota, Jujihoka and Chojuro helped Seiichi. And again they switched when one member was done to train the other or the next one.

With Nagato however, his training was different, It wasn't the same like his other Yugure comrades but more all his training was concentrated to his father.

It was a Father and Son training battle/spar since Nagato was one of the most powerful soldier or member in the Yugure like his father and his mother would also helped him along the way to support.

It was now the battle of Father and Son and the Mother would standby and be the referee.

(Borei vs Nagato)

Borei liked spars when it comes to training. He always wanted to test skills to many individuals in preparing for any battle. The main line in a battle is to never underestimate anyone regardless of anything because that's what makes you and the opponent unique.

Nagato also liked spars just as his father, His own dad taught him many varieties and things when face to face in a battle. With also the knowledge to never underestimate anyone. There are so many battles that would always take place and each one of them always varies when facing opponent to opponent. Mano e Mano and etc. When fighting an opponent by reading or understanding them is not enough because they also do the same thing. Because every opponent is always different it's always important to never take them very lightly and always be wary and aware around them regardless. That is what Nagato learned in his intelligence of battle when fighting so many different opponents altogether even if they are the same.

Borei and Nagato were ready to go all out to prove their strength. Miyuki is happy to see her family ready to fight and be ready to stop just in case something happens.

The Sorachi family was a strong clan and they were no pushovers either.

It was time to start now.

"Begin!" Miyuki said and they were off!

Both Father and Son charged at each other engaging hand to hand combat. The two exchange blows each other, punch on one side and another in the other side. Each time a hit would strike it was blocked.

The lock was a draw at first then Nagato went in for the offensive. Nagato strike a punch to his father but he saw that coming and blocked it. Nagato went in again with his left hand and again it was block off. Nagato repeatedly strike to attack again and again making his father go to the defensive.

Borei was impressed that his son was on the offensive but it's his turn to strike back, as Nagato rushes to land another hit he blocked it and counterattacked with his own but in the last second his son saw his attack and defend it as well. It was time to do another tactic.

Borei then decided to rush him in, Borei tried to punch in the head but Nagato ducked in the last second and another one came and Nagato dodged to the side. Then Nagato tried to low sweep his father but He jumped to avoid the kick and did a backflip. Nagato backed up as his dad then try to went on the offensive to land punches and kick to him. Nagato back flipped to dodge and then as another hit to punch him came around he saw it and then he flipped himself upward to dodge and as he land on the ground he tried to low sweep again his dad.

However, Borei dodged once again and backflipped and then he grabbed his son's arm taking him by surprise to back throw him. However seeing the surprise also force Nagato to hold on to his father and did a double kick with both his feet to his chest then Borei let go his son and the two jumped back to the sides.

'I'm impressed son, you've done great. But let's see more.' Borei thought as he cracked his knuckles.

Nagato stretched his neck sideways to continue on and made a fighting posture 'I'm just getting started.' he said in his thoughts.

"Plasma Clone Jutsu." he said and he had clones behind him.

Nagato smirked as well "Plasma Clone Jutsu." he also had clones behind him.

It was a battle of Ninjutsu now and then the two opponents were ready for the next series of battle.

The clones between father and son clashed once more letting out their 5 chakra natures.

They attacked with a lot of variety of elemental jutsus. Fire,Water, Earth, Wind and Lightning.

They unleashed both Range and Melee type offensive and defensive attacks. When one jutsu was attacked to the target it was followed up by another jutsu stronger and then another one to cancel out the weaker.

The process continues as every element was go against each other and then if one element was weak against the stronger ones they were replace or transformed to another element to cancel the other one out.

The battle was a stalemate too and both father and son were equally match.

Determine to get things more serious it was now time to pull out the big guns. Father and Son were now gonna use their Plasma Style Kekkei Tota. A powerful bloodline conjured up using Earth,Wind and Water Natures.

Unlike the Dust Element which reduces particles and atoms to mere dust itself. The Plasma Element creates particles and atoms to many shapes and volumes and the three matters of Solid,Liquid and Gaseous elements are the key into transforming.

"I'm happy for you son, But I think it's time we pull out the big guns." Borei said with a smirk and determination as he powers up his Plasma Chakra around him.

"Yup, and we know what that means." Nagato said with his own smirk and determination as he powers up his own Plasma Chakra around him.

Borei's Plasma power surrounds him and forms a sphere like dome and creates a humanoid figure around him shaped like a reaper.

Nagato's Plasma power was also a humanoid figure around him but unlike his father instead of a sphere dome it was an armored avatar shaped like a swordsman.

The two said at the same time "Plasma Archon/Avatar!"

Borei was the Archon and his giant Plasma Revenant form was like a floating armour with red plasma emanating both the flesh and the armour and had a long masked face and upward helm showing the eyes. The giant plasma figure also had a cape and scythe and with the Sphere Dome around it shaping like an Aura, while Borei himself was below it ready to command his Revenant.

Nagato was the Avatar and his giant plasma Revenant form also had floating armour but much more spikey and it had a long sword as the weapon and it's helm and mask was much more long and it had a crest sideward instead of upward and around the body was many weapons at the disposal.

The forms were complete and both sides were ready to go all out and once again both father and son went on each other head to head.

Both Borei and Nagato were controlling their Revenants like Susanoo's. It does drain a lot of their chakra but it would never hurt the eyes. But since Borei is part demigod and his son was part Uzumaki they had resilient chakra prowess at their disposal so they won't exhaust themselves a lot but it does leave them panting a few breaths.

The Avatar charged on with the Longsword with it's disposal to slice the Archon. However the Archon blocked it with the scythe and use it to slice the avatar sideway. The Avatar dodged it and began to went on the offensive again.

The Avatar grabs a plasma tomahawk to threw it but the Archon blocked it with a Plasma shield.

The Archon then threw the shield like a trapper to the Avatar but the Avatar saw it and then he sliced it in half with the longswords.

The Archon went to a different tactic and use grapple chain and then swinged it to grapple the Avatar.

The Avatar was grappled but with fast instincts the Avatar pulled the Archon first towards him.

But seeing this the Archon grabbed a plasma spear to stab and puncture the Avatar.

The Avatar dodge the tip and sliced of the chain using plasma daggers. The Avatar regain back footing and draw another dagger.

Without wasting time the Archon charged in to attack the Avatar in the offensive but the Avatar block the scythe's attack in an 'X' cross defense. The Avatar shook the attack off and then with the break off the Avatar threw the daggers straight for the Archon.

The Archon was skidded a little back saw the daggers coming and then use the scythe and spin it to block the projectiles making them bounced off.

Using the distraction, The Avatar rushed in and then use the longswords to slash The Archon but the Archon blocked the attack once more.

The Archon and Avatar went into a clash of blade against blade again. Neither side giving up and went into circle after circle, hit by hit, slash by slash and blow by blow. Borei and Nagato were in a stalemate as their weapons were locked in and neither were yielding.

The two were panting their breaths now as their Revenants were impenetrable and engaging one another to see who is the victor was no easy feat.

Without warning both sides weapons shattered like glass as the battle was now a stalemate.

The Revenants were now gone and it was finally over.

"The match is over! It's a draw!" Miyuki said.

Both father and son were still standing and panting at all their energy exhausted.

"(pants) well done son. (pants) You will succeed." Borei said with a smile to his son.

"(pants) Thanks dad." Nagato said.

With the spar done and it was dusk, they called it a day and went to get something to eat.

As Borei and his family walked to the district to buy food to eat, they wanted to meet Naruto to join in along with him.

But as they found him eating his favourite restaurant Naruto was not alone.

"Well, this is interesting?" Borei said as he and his family arrived and saw Naruto with his companions.

 **Well guys, there's chapter 48, and if you are wondering about the revenants they are from warcraft which is cool as they are floating spirits with armour except it's like that and also like the Susanoo's as well but much more red and a revenant appearance altogether . And plasma is red like blood. It really is a powerful kekkei tota. Who is with Naruto as of this time joining him? Let's find out? See you next time!**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: Unexpecting Meeting and New Recruits.

 **Here is chapter 49 guys, it's time to reveal the people altogether.**

As Borei's family saw Naruto, He was accompanied by Jiraiya sitting down in a table together.

Borei notioned his son and wife to find a place to sit down and order their meal.

Nagato nodded at his father's request and then went out to order while his mom finds a vacant table.

Borei approached the trio.

"Good Evening. So this is where you have been." Borei said as he greets Jiraiya once more.

Jiraiya looked up and smiled "Good evening as well. Yup, I treated my pupil here after he did well on his training."

Naruto was eating his food when he saw Borei, and he smiled when they see each other. " Hi Uncle. What brings you here?" He asks.

Borei smiled at his nephew "Me and my family just went to drop by getting a meal and by seeing you two at the same location we just go together and join up instead. It's also a way of dropping by or hang out together." He explained as he look at Naruto and Jiraiya.

"I see you've been busy as well Naruto." Borei noted.

Naruto smiled at that remark "Yup, I've been training a lot and make sure I'd be on top." He said with pride and determination.

Borei nodded " I see, and speaking of that it looks like we got some things to talk to." he said.

This caught both Naruto and Jiraiya's attention together.

"What is it?" Jiraiya asks.

"A lot of things." Borei said simply.

(Later)

As Borei's family sat and ate alongside right next to Jiraiya and Naruto's table they were discussing a lot of things happening and even the news recently.

"So you're saying that Orochimaru is in the exams huh? I've heard about him, He was also one of you guys before he left on his own as an S ranked criminal." Borei said.

Jiraiya nodded "That's right and Naruto here as well saw him. I know that Snake all too well." he said seriously.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the mention of that man. "That bastard attacked us and he went after Sasuke and branded him with some sort of seal and then he escaped when we tried to fight him back." he explained as he look down in frustration.

"Don't worry, you're still too young to handle him Naruto. He was a powerful shinobi and you're still a genin with not enough strength and power to defeat him. If you would have faced him head on like that you could have died or worse used you for his own gain" Jiraiya explain as he put a hand on his godson's shoulder.

Naruto was horrified and angry at that concept but nodded in understanding. There was no other explanation at the horrors or anything of what that madman would do. "I know, I wanted to be stronger to fight for my people so that I would be recognize as well." Naruto said.

Borei understands his nephew's words and then he said "My son told me that you liked this girl name Hinata and when you saw her incapacitated you vowed to avenge her. Is this some strength you want to prove?" he asks.

Naruto was a little wide eyed at that info that his own cousin and uncle caught on but he nodded at his honesty. " Yeah, When I saw her cousin Neji beat her up like that, I wasn't going to let him pass by and get away something like that. I wanted to teach him a lesson a thing or two about his way of fate/destiny and for what he did to Hinata back there." he said seriously.

"I see, so you really like her huh?" Borei asked with a smirk.

Naruto blush a little, he may be good at hiding his secrets but in times he was honest with himself and to the good people around him " Yeah, I like her."

Borei and Jiraiya listened in to Naruto's words.

"That's interesting, In what way you liked her Naruto?" Jiraiya asks.

Naruto smiled at his godfather and explained " When I was young, I rescued her from bullies when they picked on her. I managed to get them away but got beat up in the process." Naruto looked down and continued " At least she was safe and when she almost thanked me I passed out and then she wasn't there." He said sadly.

" It's alright, I'm grateful you saved my daughter, Naruto Uzumaki." A newcomer said with a soft voice .

Borei's family as well Naruto and Jiraiya looked at the direction of the newcomer.

It was Hinata and a woman with long dark blue hair and had also the same face as her but older.

The woman who held Hinata's hand to support her greeted "Good evening, my name is Hitomi Hyuga. I'm Hinata's mother." She said as she greets Borei's family as well as Naruto and Jiraiya.

Hinata step forward slowly as she was still injured but still able to support herself to stand up and her mother was alongside with her. "I am Hinata Hyuga."

Borei, Miyuki and Nagato introduced themselves to the two Hyuga's as they greet each other.

Naruto approached to Hinata and was concerned for her.

"Are you alright Hinata? You're still injured from the fight you had with Neji." He said.

Hinata looked at Naruto's eyes and replied " I'm still okay Naruto. My mom was picking me up and when we pass by here we heard the conversation you said."

Naruto understood and nodded his head "I see. I'm glad you're alive and standing." Naruto said with concern.

Hinata saw the concern and worry in Naruto's eyes and approached him slowly and hugged him. Naruto hugged her back as well.

In an unexpecting move, Hinata kissed Naruto in the cheek which caught him surprise but it did not matter. Hinata was still alive. Hitomi was happy at her daughter and to see her with the boy she liked.

"Awwwwwww." Miyuki said as she watched the two. She also looked at Nagato and thought that one day her son might be able to find someone special for him. As a mother, Nagato knew what romance is and Nagato wanted someone who wanted to be in his side and to understand him for who he is underneath the underneath and all.

'So that's what having someone is?' Nagato thought as he watches his cousin with his 'girlfriend'. He was happy at his relative.

Hitomi and Hinata join in with conversation of the five as they sat down together.

Hitomi gave advice and a few words to Naruto " I just want to say thank you for saving my daughter Naruto. I wish you the best as well for going up against Neji in the exams on the next round."

"You're welcome, Lady Hitomi." Naruto said.

Hitomi smiled then turns her attention to Borei and his family. " So you must be the leader. Alongside with your Uzumaki wife and your son."

"Indeed I am. You must be the Hyuga main branch along with your daughter as well." Borei said.

Hitomi and Hinata nodded.

Borei also said to them that he was only gonna give some serious details to Naruto and he also invited Yagura and Utakata as well.

A few minutes later, Yagura and Utakata appeared alongside with the rest and join the conversation. The two Mist Jinchuuriki's introduce themselves and sat down alongside with them.

Borei then begins a new topic. A much more serious topic. " Naruto." Borei said as he calls his attention.

"Yes?" Naruto asks.

"Let me ask you something." Borei said.

"Okay." Naruto said.

"Do you know what a jinchuuriki is?" Borei asks.

That question really got a lot of attention to the rest. Jiraiya knew this was serious and as well it also caught Hitomi's attention. Yagura and Utakata were in very guard because their demons inside them were sensing another one of them very near and it also caught Borei's attention. So they decided to have a jinchuuriki meeting then.

Naruto shook his head "No."

Borei nodded at his nephew's words and explained "Alright then, A jinchuuriki is a human who carries a powerful entity inside them as their host and sealed inside them as well."

Naruto was wide eyed.

Jiraiya and Hitomi knew where this was going. Jiraiya knew all too well of the Nine tails and Hitomi knew the boy was the jinchuuriki but respected him. Hinata was curious.

Utakata and Yagura step forward and introduce themselves as the Six Tails and Three Tails Jinchuuriki to him saying that they are like him.

It really much wide eyed Jiraiya and Hitomi because here are two hosts here both at the same time with another one.

Naruto seems to be in a little shock because there were other people like him and not just the red head boy Gaara but also more. Naruto knew he was also the bearer of the nine tails and here are two people also like him and wanted to help him as well.

Hinata was curious in all and asks "What is the life of a Jinchuuriki?"

Yagura and Utakata explained the life of a Jinchuuriki is unlike any other lower than any normal human being. It was a horrible and terrifying explanation to say because Jinchuuriki were treated lower and uncared for as well as neglected by everyone.

After the explanation Hinata was wide eyed and teary eyed stating it was horrible and how bad it was and then she also knew of Naruto's life because she always saw him alone all the time and had no one.

Hinata reached out to him when she saw Naruto looked down and hugged him despite her injuries.

Yagura then said to them "Now you know what a jinchuuriki is. And it's why we wanted to recruit him and Jiraiya to our cause."

 **Well now, The Yugure wants Naruto and Jiraiya in, but can Hinata join as well? Let's find out next time for their answers. Naruto likes Hinata so much it's so cute! And Hinata's mom also support Naruto. Who would have thought a family, a godfather and godson, a mom and daughter and two jinchuurikis would have a conversation altogether it's really was really and unexpecting meeting altogether. See you soon for more scenes and other chapters! Be a credit to team!**


	50. Chapter 50 (Trailer)

Chapter 50: Revenant: Salvation (Trailer)

 **Hey guys, I finally decided to show the sequel in a trailer for the next and final installment of Revenant. It's gonna be cool and awesome! If I make the first Revenant fanfic no matter how many chapters and if that is done and the entire fanfic story comes in full circle, everything will be set and done in the final installment. Today I'm gonna show you the trailer of the next one since you all decided that Borei will save his former world once more. 50 chapters already and 30,000 views, WOW!**

 **I know all of you have theories, ideas and other suggestions and predictions well you will bet your bullets which one of it is it?**

 **Once again thank you guys for reading this fanfic story and I will continue in making it as best as I can. No matter how big it is or long it is, it's always a fun and exciting experience to read stories and that's what always makes fanfiction awesome.**

 **Here we go!**

In the Land of the Sea, There in the graveyard cemetery lies the body of Borei Sorachi. His family, His wife, son and daughter-in-law and grandchildren watches his tomb.

The family gathered together to pay their respects to the one man who gave everything up to save others and they were inspired by him and continue on moving forward throughout the world.

'Here lies Borei Sorachi - Beloved Father, Husband, World Traveler, Saviour and the Revenant of Hope.'

Miyuki's voice : Since the day that my husband passed away, his words continue to inspire many others and motivate many individuals who wanted to do anything good and the better for all. Now a New Adventures to the next generation will begin.

Nagato's voice: Ever since my dad passed away and now put me in charge it was my duty to continue his will and to the end of time.

(In the Shinto Pantheon)

5 figures looked at the shinobi world. It was the God of death Shinigami, The three Gods Tsukiyomi, Amaterasu and Susanoo as well as Kami herself.

"The Revenant has fulfilled his duty and received his afterlife." The Shinigami said as he felt Borei's soul pass on.

"Borei really outdone himself. After everything he has been through." Kami said smiling.

"He really was a powerful individual, I guarantee that." Tsukiyomi said.

"Worthy of honour and when faced with death he accepted it." Amaterasu said.

"Yeah and unlike his other world had treated him unlike our pantheon who cared for mortals as well as our children he really did made an impact to this pantheon above all despite not being one of our kind at the first place and he is already one of us despite even that." Susanoo said.

"Nevertheless, Borei faced all the trials and rejected the life of a demigod and wanted to be a shinobi and he is always and will be the best . " Kami said once more.

(A portal appears from another dimension)

It revealed a man who is named Chaos and creator of the Universe in the Greek but also in the Jewish/Christian Pantheon it was God/Jehovah or Yahweh in his form.

The Greek pantheon was that Chaos was the primordial of all primordials but in the Orthodox pantheon was he was the One God of all.

It was quite a turn of event of meeting to meet one pantheon or more to another one.

Chaos or God himself wanted the pantheons' help to help the Greek/Roman Pantheon from utter destruction.

At first the Shinto Pantheon declined or refused because of the hearings and news of what the greeks and romans were. The Greeks and Romans were everywhere now and they rarely accept outsiders of their own pantheon since they always wanted to be the best of all.

The Greeks and Romans are always prided themselves and they always conquer other lands to spread more of their influence even today. The other pantheons were always in hiding from contact with the other world because the two formers were always claiming the world their own.

The Shintos were reluctant to join because of their history. Chaos understood the choices but it's up to them to join or not and Chaos told them that if not for the greeks and romans but do it for the mortals.

The Shintos were never bound by ancient laws on earth which ever prevent them from having affairs with mortals or any other beings unlike the other counterparts and despite they were rarely seen or ever interacted they always do what is best in the name of honour.

The Shintos agree and they told them of their recent history of what was happening since times were different in every dimension and of any news went by. So they told Chaos of Percy Jackson and his life. After the story, Chaos wanted Percy's/Borei's help. The shintos agreed but only saying that Percy/Borei deserves his afterlife if it's done.

"We will let Borei helped his former world that abandoned him only once and then if the job is done he comes back. No other exceptions because he belongs to us." Kami said.

Chaos nodded that the deal is acceptable "Very well then. Thank you for the help."

(Next scene)

Borei was reincarnated to a reanimation. He was an Edo Tensei now but still resembles of his former self except he is not by flesh and blood anymore but rather earth and dust altogether around his body.

Borei woke up from his coffin slumber as he realizes he was reincarnated and brought up to Chaos and after quick introductions, Borei never knew or never thought it would have come to this, to go back to the former world he was abandoned. The same world that nobody helped him ever since he was gone and neglected and everything was taken away from him.

Borei was reluctant at first but eventually agreed when Chaos said 'If it not for your former friends and family do it for the mortals instead.'

Borei agreed to that and his life he always wanted to help individuals as well as helping others lives. He already rejected all of his previous life as Percy Jackson and what little remains became Borei Sorachi. He doesn't care anymore of his former greek friends,family and his former homeworld because those were the factors of his life that made it miserable and worthless from the day he was banished,exiled and even changed him forever. The day where his brother Matthew took everything from him and made everyone neglected and forgot him.

Nevertheless, Borei will join alongside Chaos' army to fight alongside for the upcoming battle.

(With Nagato and Yugure)

Life with the Yugure continued on in the elemental nations. Nagato continued his father's path and travelled all around the world alongside with his wife and his son and daughter alongside with him. The other Yugure members also went on their paths though some stayed in Sea Country, others return to their home country or even travelled around the world once more. They even had families of their own as well and one day continue on their organization to the next generations to come.

Nagato was given a message from the Shinigami and it was about his dad.

Nagato went in contact with him and his family and the Shinigami told everything to them.

The Shinigami left and Nagato and his family decided what to do take the mission to see Borei once more or decline the mission given. Borei's family and the Yugure as well as everyone who knew him knew his life of what Borei's former family and friends done to him and the hell he endured throughout his entire life and the new one he was given was a blessing. On one hand they didn't want to fight it because it would reminded them of Borei and his life what he had done and it made them sick to think they would ever help his former world after all the things they did to him but on the other hand Borei will be there,Although not fully alive and as a reanimation Borei would always be one of the leaders and inspiration to the shinobi and Yugure members and he always know what to do.

With Heavy hearts, Nagato decided to choose to help Borei. So he decided to bring his mom and his family and the Shinobi who ever wanted to fight Borei alongside with him one last time.

Nagato quickly called all the members and shinobi to gather up for the mission.

(With Borei)

Borei was alongside with the Chaos army filled with many people from many different pantheons. He was quite surprise to see and learn many of those outside the greek world. Despite the new member he was treated with respect and more all he respected them.

Eventually Borei reunited with his family as they got into contact and with Nagato rallying the shinobi who wanted to fight one last time.

The Yugure/shinobis were settled into a company or 'Shinto Company' commanded by Nagato and Borei. They got along with the other pantheon leaders and other factions who fought for Chaos.

The surprising of all was that the greeks who died during the Titan War were reanimated like Borei and now fought for Chaos as well. They appeared in Edo Tensei coffins as well.

It was Bianca di Angelo, Zoe Nightshade, Ethan Nakamura, Castor, Charles Beckendorf,Silena Beauregard, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, and Luke Castellan. They were the Greek Company of the Chaos army.

When the Greeks were reanimated they were given a new life to Chaos and Chaos told them of the war upcoming. They are considered as reanimations and undead and were supported to the fight. They will only return back to the afterlife or given a new life if the war or battle is over and the rest of the new life is up to them to be given another chance.

The former deceased greeks also heard of Percy and what happened to him. Eventually they all went to his room where he was and his family was as well.

Borei/Percy was sitting in his chair with a depressed look in his state as he watches earth in space. As all the memories he had was coming right back at him and it was eating him in the inside. His family was there to support him whatever way they can and told him 'we are here for you.'

The former deceased greeks were surprised at Borei's new appearance and Borei greeted them once more in telepathy. They all exchange stories of what happened as time went on.

After the stories they former deceased greeks were pretty much angry of what their other Greek Brethren had done to him and vowed to get even.

The Chaos army was preparing.

(With The Greek World)

The Greek world was experiencing another war! The Titans and Giants were rising again and Kronos and Gaea has allied together along with Tartarus and other monsters to bring Olympus down.

It was also that the Greeks and Romans were having a hard time in the situation how to deal with it because they were never prepared for anything like this.

Poseidon also had another son and his name is Andrew. He was the half brother of Matthew and also he never got along with him.

The other campers including the former friends of Percy sweared that they will not reveal the truth of what happened to Percy in reality.

The Big three can have anyone to sire any child with mortals since the oath was already nulled and void that was how Matthew and Andrew were born.

As time pass they were both Immortal but remained demigod.

The demigods and hunters (except for Matthew since he never cared for Percy) kept on searching for Percy.

Andrew wanted to search for Percy but with no luck. Andrew then was given a quest to go outside just like any other demigod but in a twist he never got back to CHB.

(With Andrew)

Andrew woke up and found himself in a cave and there was a mask figure.

"I treated your wounds." Nagato said behind his mask.

"I've come to tell you about long lost half brother Percy Jackson." Nagato added.

( _Music: Black - By Kari Kimmel_ )

 _When everything has turned to black_ ( The Greeks were getting worried)

 _You don't know where to go_ ("This is a war unlike any other." Zeus said to the council.)

 _You need something to justify your soul_

 _Silences are broken_ (Chaos explains what happen when to Percy when Thalia asks what happened to him. Although Chaos didn't said all of it entirely)

 _Confidence is gone_ (The former friends drop their shoulders)

 _When everything you're holding unto falls_ (Annabeth weeped and cried for what she had done to Percy.)

 _Yeah_

 _All the people said and true is_ (Andrew was outraged at Matthews actions)

 _Every corner now_

 _Wait until the fear has knocked you down_ (The camp felt guilty for lying and swearing to never reveal the entire truth to Andrew and since Nagato did in fact and sweared he revealed everything to him what happened to his dad.)

 _All the rules are changing now_ ( "It's time to even things up." Nagato said as he and his army was getting prepared)

 _You're living in sin_ (The greeks lost their confidence and morale of their beloved hero gone)

 _Everything around you's caving in_

 _And all you're holding unto slipping_

 _Like water through your hands_ (Annabeth cried and wanted to redeem herself)

 _And you sing la la la la - la la la la_ (FEAR THE LIVING- the first battle has begun!)

 _La la la la laaa_

 _And you sing la la la la - la la la la_ ( FIGHT TO SURVIVE)

 _La la la la laaa_

 _Fire of in the distance_

 _Somewhere you can see_

 _Allegiances have formed your destiny_ ( The Chaos armies powerful combined force marched on to take the fight to the enemy!)

 _Opposition all around (_ So many enemies forming ranks)

 _Feeding of your soul_ ( The greeks starting to regret their actions)

 _Trying hard to swallow at your hope_

 _And the demons all around you waiting_ ( Demons and monsters growling and howling and ready to attack)

 _For you to sell your soul their singing_ (" ATTACK!" A chaos soldier said)

 _La la la la - la la la la_ (NO MERCY - The armies charged and engaged)

 _La la la la laaa_ (Each character of the story engages each adversary killing them off.)

 _Their singing la la la la - la la la la_ (Borei engages his spar with Thalia, Nico and Annabeth)

 _La la la la laaa_ ("Is that all you got?" Borei taunted them!")

 _La la la la laaa la la la la laaa_ (Borei went all out at his former greek friends with his superior powers and not even they could withstand it)

 _Yeah_

 _La la la la laaa la la la la laaa_ (Borei's mask was destroyed and completely shocked his former friends and the greek and roman audience around who was watching them the entire time. Borei's face and battle hardened eyes was revealed.)

 _ **REVENANT:SALVATION**_

 **Wow! That was so AWESOME!**

 **Was that a trailer or what?**

 **I like the Walking Dead too guys, I can't wait for the 8th season as well. I don't care if the character or characters dies but I like many of them because they had inspiration and something when it comes to the apocalypse. Even in death they would still be remembered for the entire series even if they are no more.**

 **It's hard to put up background music as well when it comes to writing like this but hey it was worth it. And this music really fits it in this crossover! YEAH!**

 **Once again Leave your ideas and suggestions once more. This was quite a fanfic story chapter I've ever created. Also once again I don't own anything. All the stories,music etc belong to their respective owners.**

 **Be A Credit To Team guys! And I'll post more chapters of the Revenant. See you soon next time!**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter - 51: The Night Skirmish and Two Sound Recruits

 **Did you like that trailer? Don't worry, If this Revenant story is all said and done then the final one will be out to settle everything once and for all. There will be other scenes from different shows, series and unlike anything ever seen before or maybe parodied to this fanfic. It will good! It will be great! This is the best idea ever! Once again leave your comments and ideas and as the story continues it will be canon but focuses more on Borei(and his family) and will also focus a lot of the other characters and the very main ones we know and love above all. Once again there will be different scenes but we will get used to the reading and what it makes it cool or not maybe even the best.**

 **Let's get another chapter rolling!**

During the dinner meeting, Naruto and Jiraiya agreed to join Yugure. The two definitely knew the S-ranked organization Akatsuki. After the two Jinchuurikis Yagura and Utakata told them they were tailed beast holders just like Naruto, The Konoha ninja and Sannin were quite surprised to meet them.

Naruto wanted to bond with his extended family but only agreed to the conditions and rules/guidelines of the Yugure organization.

The Yugure organization functioned together as a democracy, Even though Borei was the main leader as well as their son, everyone was considered one would ever fight against each other, Everyone wanted to hear out reason, Everyone contributes, Everyone trusts and count each other. The organization group functions like a family to each other despite not in blood but as together as one.

Naruto understood the guidelines and wanted to prove himself as well to show his other family and the rest he is also a capable and powerful ninja. Borei understood the decision and the rest wanted to wait and see. Since Jiraiya was Naruto's godfather, he is placed under his care. Naruto also even decided to take up under his training as well to prove himself worthy.

Then there's Hinata, the daughter of the Hyuga Clan Head Hiashi and Hitomi Hyuga. Hinata heard of what his lover's decision is and wanted to join as well but she was a little uncertain.

Hitomi was reluctant at first because she did not want to see her eldest daughter to go. She was having an internal struggle because in one hand she did not want to let her eldest daughter go all by herself, but in the other hand Hitomi trusted Naruto and what of the reports she heard in recent news of Borei and his organization.

"I wanted to join you and your group uncle Borei." Naruto said as he looks at his uncle " I wanted to become a great shinobi just like anyone else or even a stronger person in my own way."

"Are you sure? Cause if you join our group, things are never easy. We travel everywhere, took a lot of missions, help a lot of people. Even put our own lives before the lives of others. There is never an easy life as a shinobi." Borei said.

" I know, that's why if I want to join your group there might be a lot more other ways I can learn not just a shinobi but for me and others as well." Naruto replied.

"Oh, that's interesting. What motivates you to push forward Naruto?" Miyuki asks as she looks at her nephew.

Naruto looks up to her and said " My dream is I wanted to become a Hokage. ever since I did not know who my parents were and I live a life of loneliness" Naruto said as he look down he continued " I wanted to prove myself that I exist as well as show others what I am capable off. It's not easy when I was treated like an outcast everywhere I go in my village but I wanted to prove them wrong. I wanted to show them I'm a hero to them as well." Naruto stated with confidence and expression.

The others who were listening to the boy's speech were quite surprised to hear it.

JIraiya knew Naruto's life and it was now time to take him under his wing to train him better. He was quite happy for the boy's positive words and outlook in life. Even though he was nicknamed the 'Pervy Sage' most of the shinobi respected his status as a sannin and even trusted him good enough.

'I'll help you Naruto. You can count on me.' Jiraiya thought as he smiled.

Hitomi was surprised at the boy's speech. She never hold any ill will to him and never would. She knew of the boy's parents and his life he got into. She even felt sorry for the boy for not reaching out to him when he needed help the most because of the law. Nevertheless when Hitomi saw her eldest daughter to Naruto together she knew the two were really good for each other. She was even thankful for him for helping her daughter back up.

'I knew you were a good person even for my daughter Naruto. If only Minato and Kushina were still here they could have given you everything you need. Sadly they died, and when I wanted to take care of you the law about your status prevented me and my husband. But still, I'm happy you kept on going. Even Hinata likes you a lot.'

Hinata knew what Naruto's life was like. Ever since he saved her from the three bullies, she wanted to help him as well. She was too shy to speak out even if they saw each other but manage to talk out even if as a minute. Hinata's life was also in on edge because of her status as a Main Branch and her younger sister Hanabi wanted to take the role of the Hyuga clan head. Hinata never wanted that life as a strict clan head to the Hyuga clan. Hiashi was always strict to her two daughters to make them the best Hyuga's in the eyes of the world. When Hinata and Hanabi were put to the fight, Hinata threw the fight off. She would never ever fight off her younger sister like that. Despite her shyness and not one of the strict but kind person of the Hyuga she knew her duties well. She knew she wanted to change the Hyuga clan as well instead of the divided family make it the whole family. Her cousin Neji was also rude to her because of that event that strained their relationship. She wanted to help Neji as well. Her motivation was Naruto because she wanted to prove herself capable like any other ninja and also wanted to stand Naruto's side.

'I'm happy for you Naruto. I want to stand by your side.' Hinata thought with a determined smile.

The Two Jinchuurikis Yagura and Utakata were also surprised at the young tailed beast holder.

'Impressive. The boy reminded me as myself.' Yagura thought as he look down for a moment as he remembers his past ' I knew when I was the Mizukage, I screwed things over and turn the village against each other. At least I'm thankful and grateful for Borei pulling me out of that hell. It could have been worse if I did not stop, I would have been a tyrant and killed all the bloodline users.' Yagura said as he close his eyes for a moment and recomposes himself.

" **You were not yourself at that time Yagura. You were thankful that you were spared from death and given a new life instead if you were a tyrant from that Masked Man who done to you." The Three Tails said.**

"Thank you Isobu." Yagura said in his thoughts to his Tailed Beast. He still regretted his actions at that time and wanted to make that Masked Man pay for what he did to him.

'At least I can also help this kid to stand up as a somebody.' Yagura thought and then smiled internally as he looked at the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki ' Yeah, that is a great idea.'

Utakata had similar thoughts as well. He was also helping someone who was also like him.

'I guess I'll help him too. I may be a Jinchuuriki and also a lone wanderer who just wants to travel around the world any time. But I guess I do have a heart in the place of Yugure. When I helped my student Hotaru and anyone else in the Yugure, I can help this kid as well.' Utakata said as he formed his thoughts and looks on to the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki.

" **It's never easy. But at least you have someone else to talk to when it comes to life. You, Yagura and the kid are the same after all." The Six Tailed Slug said in Utakata's Psyche.**

Utakata nodded mentally and replied in his thoughts to his tailed beast inside" I do, At least I will do the right thing Saiken."

The Two Jinchuurikis welcomed their newest members to the group.

"Welcome to the Yugure Naruto and Jiraiya." Borei said as he welcome both of them.

The latter member Hinata then decided to speak up. "I… I want to join as well." Hinata stated here decision.

The group including Naruto and her mother were quite surprised at that.

"Are you sure Hinata? You want to join these people?" Hitomi looks at her daughter.

"I do mother." Hinata said determinedly.

Then Borei looks at her direction face to face " You sure you want to join us young lady? Our decisions are based on the recruits free will and not by force, So you want to join us and this is your free will?" Borei asks her.

Hinata was a little scared at the leader's words but remained determined in her own will and she stood up not just for herself but for others as well. She nodded and she spoke straight as well this time "Yes. I want to join your group, I wanted to prove myself to my clan since they treated me an outcast despite in the main branch family and I wanted to show them despite my timid and shy nature, I wanted to prove them wrong and since I liked Naruto as well I wanted to fight along his side." She said in the last part with her determined courage as she looks at her long time crush for the first time with confidence all in her own.

The Group were surprised and stunned at her reason but understood it.

The first one to spoke up was Miyuki. " I really admire your determination young lady, so do you think you have what it takes to be like us?" She asks once more showing the seriousness.

Hinata nodded her head as she looks at Naruto's Aunt and mean it.

Miyuki looks at her husband and then to Nagato. They both nodded that there is no hesitation in her free will.

Hitomi was surprised at her daughter to stand up like that, She knew her two daughters very well altogether like Hiashi but Hitomi knew very well deeply to Hinata. Hinata and Hanabi were well known to the family and as parents really knew well their own flesh and blood like any other parent in the family would.

But Hinata was very well close to her than her father and Hanabi was close to her father than her even though both of them are equal together to their parents.

Hitomi then looked at Borei and Miyuki and said to them " This is the decision to my daughter. There is no hesitation in it. Please take good care of her under your command." She said.

Borei and Miyuki nodded " We will." They said in unison.

Hitomi then looked at to Naruto " I know you like and care my daughter and she likes and cares for you. Take good care for her Naruto." Hitomi said with seriousness and pride with a smile.

Naruto nodded his head " I will."

Borei and Miyuki enlisted the new recruits to their group and Hitomi left with Hinata as they head back to their compound to rest up. They said farewell.

The rest then said goodbyes as Borei paid for their meals and went back to their hotel.

(Later in the Evening)

Zabuza's group consisting of himself,Haku,Pakura, Isaribi, Seiichi and Hotaru were monitoring their surroundings as they walked past by getting back to their hotel in a different direction.

As the night was quiet, they were walking quietly and avoid suspicion and as they do that they heard a commotion nearby and it caught their attention.

Up on the roof was Dosu and he was in the opposite side of the rooftop and another figure was Gaara.

The team went silent as they witness what was happening, Dosu challenged Gaara in the rooftop. Gaara used his sand powers and defeated Dosu singlehandedly. Dosu died from the attack as he was left bleeding and passed out from the blood loss.

The team silently avoid making contact to the One Tailed Jinchuuriki and went along the way. They were really shocked seeing Gaara that aggressive and what they saw was that he literally killed Dosu in cold blood.

As they get far distance they were relieved.

"That was a close one." Hotaru said a little stunned.

"Yeah, that jinchuuriki Gaara literally killed him single handedly. " Seiichi said.

"Were lucky that he did not saw us but we were able to witness him." Pakura said with a little dread.

"Do you know Gaara, Pakura?" Haku asks.

The team continue walking as they stay far away from the One Tail Jinchuuriki.

"Yeah, he is one of the children of the fourth Kazekage Lord Rasa." Pakura said as she narrows her eyes a little. "Gaara was the youngest, his siblings Kankuro was the middle and Temari the oldest." She explained.

"Do you know why Gaara was turned into a Jinchuuriki in the first place?" Isaribi asks.

Pakura went to her thoughts and as she tries to figure out there was no reliable sources " No, I don't know why. All I heard was that when the One Tail was released Lord Rasa then decided to seal it to his youngest son when his wife died. Gaara felt shunned and unwanted like the other jinchuurikis." Pakura sighed " I really felt sorry for him like that. Although I hated Lord Rasa and the Sand for using me and left me to die in the mist. I could never hate Gaara like that."

"Let's hope he doesn't be our enemy. We could not risk that." Zabuza said.

The group then heard an attention nearby and as they pass by they saw a commotion.

It was a group of sound shinobi to their left, there were 4 masked sound Shinobi and on the center were Zaku and Kin. The two were on the ground handcuffed and on their knees.

"Hey guys, it's the sound shinobi, and it looks like they got those two there." Haku said as he pointed the direction.

"Well, well let's hear what's gonna happen." Zabuza said and then the group took cover in the corners and listen in to the conversation.

(With the Sound Shinobi)

"You two are failures! Your battles have lost this time!" the masked sound shinobi said.

Zaku and Kin were beaten up badly from their failures and their clothes were ripped and their skins were bleeding.

" It wasn't our fault!" Zaku shouted.

"Silence!" the sound shinobi shouted "You are no good use to Lord Orochimaru at all."

Kin was struggling and begging "Please, give us another chance. We tried so hard!" she said crying and mercy.

The masked sound shinobi then said "I'm afraid not, you are gonna be used for other uses instead. For your failure, you both are gonna be sacrifices!"

The masked sound shinobi then notion the others, the other sound ninja knock the two in their heads knocking them out.

"Alright, carry them." The same sound shinobi said.

As the henchmen bend down to grab and lift the knocked out duo, they were caught of guard.

4 senbon needles shot out from the darkness as the senbon went straight to the targets and then incapacitating them.

The 4 sound masked shinobi fell down from the needles impact and then one by one they were taken out.

Pakura went behind in one shinobi and scorched him up using Scorch Style: Super Steam Kill.

Seiichi grabbed the second shinobi from behind and threw him on the ground and clawed him up ripping to shreds.

Hotaru went for the third and grabbed him on the right and formed hand signs and spewed Acid Scattering all over him.

Finally Zabuza went for the killing he snuck up behind the main masked sound shinobi and sliced his head of the shoulders with his executioners blade.

Isaribi and Haku went to the knocked out duo and checked their vital signs to help them up.

Isaribi got Kin Tsuchi while Haku got Zaku Abumi.

"They are still breathing. I can't believe their sound ninja sold their own comrades out." Haku said disgusted as he picks up Zaku Abumi's body.

"Don't worry, if we encounter the other sound members we can go all out at them." Isaribi said.

The group hid the dead bodies and grabbed the knocked out two and proceed to the hotel.

"It looks like we got Sound recruits." Haku stated.

"We will take care of them first and if they are treated wake up, let Borei decide what to do with them." Zabuza said to his apprentice.

Haku nodded and he as well as Isaribi tend to the knocked out two if they get there.

 **Well guys, it looks like the Yugure has new recruits to their ranks. Stay tune for the next chapter.**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter - 52: The Chunin Exams Finals (Naruto vs Neji)

 **Sorry for the delay guys, I was busy with college work and study but this time it will be worth it. Here is Chapter 52 guys enjoy!**

The day has come for the Semi Finals and the Arena around the Hidden Leaf was bustling with activity. Ninjas from different countries were gathered to watch the Semi Finals and also it was also another target for enemies in an element of surprise.

The Hokage was sitting alongside with the Kazekage, the leader of the Hidden Sand Village. The two greeted each other with a level of respect because of their leadership status.

"Greetings Kazekage, so you finally arrived this time. I'm sure the trip all the way here did not tire you at all?" The Hokage said with respect.

The Kazekage wearing a white cloak and hat with green markings and the Kanji for "Wind" as the symbol and his face hidden and only his eyes were shown also greeted the Hokage with respect. " That's right, I arrived now and the trip here was all well worth it. I'm happy also to hear that my son Gaara did well in the exams. But I also heard that there were also other capable candidates this season." The Kazekage added.

The Hokage nodded his head " Indeed, this time a new generation will see how well they will go far with their abilities."

"We'll see." The Kazekage said and as well as he had grin hidden in his face as well.

(On the Stands)

Mei Terumi as well as her bodyguards Zabuza and Chojuro arrived for the next phase of the battles.

Ao was not with her this time because he is taking charge in the forces in the mist so Zabuza substituted his role this time temporarily.

Borei's Family were glad and happy to see her once again and greeted her with the utmost respect.

"It's good to see you once more, Lady Mei." Borei said.

"The same goes for you Borei. I've heard the Land of Waves is also giving trades and supplies now as well as 2 teams including your son are participating the exams as well." Mei said with a soft tone.

"Indeed we are, and as soon as the exams are over we can both have an audience with the Hokage for an alliance." Borei said.

"Sure, I'm glad you work things out." Mei said.

"I try, I'm always travelling everywhere just to do what I can do best to other people in different nations." Borei said.

Mei pouted a little bit and was a little envious cause Borei was always going anywhere around the world and she also wanted to the same as well instead of just being in the Mist Village.

"Awww, It's so unfair. You always go anywhere around the world while I got stuck in the village doing paperwork almost or even all day long and a little time for travelling." Mei said dejectedly.

"Hey, Don't worry. If you got time or even a duty like any other shinobi you can always come with us. Even if you're the Mizukage you got a choice and how you make the decision about your life is what you do." Borei reassures her.

Then Miyuki joined in the conversation " My husband's right, Despite that you're the Mizukage looking out for your people and do the duty what a Kage should do, You are always given a choice."

Mei sighed and understood "Alright, I'll think about it." she said then asks another question "So how's my nephew going along."

Miyuki smiled "He's doing fine. He's one of the contestants who made it this far."

Nagato then approached his surrogate Aunty " It's good to see you again Aunty Mei." he smiled.

"It's good to see you as well Nagato. I'm willing to watch your battle this time." Mei said as she looked down at her own nephew.

"Thank's Aunty Mei. Wish me the best." Nagato stated.

"I will, do your best out there." Mei said as she ruffle her nephew's hair. Then watch Nagato proceed to the railings along with his squad.

"The kid's really did well and very good, and now a lot of the others had the same determination as well." Zabuza noted as he remarks about Nagato's performance and as well as the other contestants performances altogether.

"We'll see. Afterall, when they become greater they would give it everything they got." Mei added.

Zabuza nodded "Yup, that's right."

Nagato then jumps down to the arena below to join the other contestants.

In the other stands where the audience were watching the others seem excited for the upcoming events. Ninjas and citizens of the Leaf were watching the upcoming fight soon. The Foreign Shinobi were also in audience as well.

Anbu were watching in all sides, The Clan leaders of the village were also watching as well as the ones who were defeated in the preliminaries also supported the surviving ones to continue on.

The contestants below were gathered including a new referee named Genma Shiranui. He replaced Hayate Gekko which was reported that Hayate died recently of an incident.

The contestants who gathered there were Naruto, Neji , Nagato, Kenji, Shikamaru,Gaara, Shino, Kankuro, Temari, Ohyo, Yakkyoku, Haku,Seiichi, Kiheishi and Yuwaku.

The Audience were excited to see the battles soon, some were a little not, while some others are worried that something is wrong or maybe will go wrong.

The Yugure members from Sea Country gathered together in one area of the stand. The Jonin Senseis of the Leaf in another area, The clans of the leaf in various areas of the stands including the Hyuga clan, The Anbu in top, middle and bottom positions in the stairs, and finally the rest of the shinobi of the leaf who participated the earlier exams who were defeated got to join at different positions in view of the arena.

The Hokage then stood up in his seat and began to announced to the arena:

"Welcome all, and our deepest thanks for coming here in the village hidden in the leaves for this year's chunin selection. We have come to the final competition between the 16 candidates who made it through the preliminaries. We asked that no one leaves until all the matches have completely ended. Now everyone enjoy." The Hokage said.

The crowd cheered on.

"You said 16 candidates aren't you missing one?" The Kazekage asks.

The Hokage looked below watching the competitors.

Genma then said a reminder to the competitors.

"Oh there's one more thing before we get started." Genma then pulled out a paper of the new match ups to the competitors. "Look it over."

The ones who were surprised to see it were Naruto and Shikamaru while the others were relieved or just impassive.

"There's been a slight change in the matchups." Genma said " Now it's set so everyone take one last look of who you are facing."

Shikamaru was curious at seeing the new matchup ' I thought I'd be fighting an extra match. Hey, so that Dosu guy dropped out.' he thought.

Then Naruto raises his hand to ask a question "Question, Question?"

"What is it?" Genma said as he tuck back the paper in his pocket.

Being perceptive at his surroundings Naruto said " I was wondering what would happen if Sasuke - I mean if he doesn't show up?"

(In the Stands)

Sakura was seated alongside her close friend Ino and also wondered where is Sasuke.

'Where is Sasuke? Why did he sneak out of his hospital room?' she thought. She and Ino along with a nurse visited Sasuke's room and found out he wasn't there.

"But maybe he didn't leave but somebody took him." Sakura said.

(In the Arena Ground)

"If a candidate is not in the arena at the time the name has called" Genma ups his toothpick up and continued " he forfeits the match."

Naruto looked back at the gate and saw that Sasuke was still not yet coming ' It doesn't make sense. Sasuke's not the type to miss this, even if he had to drag himself here.' he thought.

Gaara was getting a little feisty internally and wanted to get it real done.

Nagato sensed that Gaara wanted to get things done as quickly as possible, He knew that Gaara was the Jinchuuriki of the One Tail Shukaku and so did his dad Borei. But looking at his own cousin the Sand Jinchuuriki, he noted to himself that Naruto wanted to take care of Gaara as well since he did watch them see each other eye to eye because of their similar burdens.

"All right,Listen up. The terrain is different but the rules are the same as before that there are no rules. The match continues to one candidate acknowledges defeat or dies." Genma said.

Naruto gulps down looking serious.

"That being said If I determine that a match is over I can step in and stop it at any time and no arguments permitted. Understood?" Genma continues.

"These are the first opponents for the first match. Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga. Those two stay, the rest of you can go to the waiting area." Genma said.

So the remaining candidates went back up to the stands leaving only Naruto and Neji.

(In the Stands)

Kiba was walking down in the stairs along with Hinata " Hinata look, these seats are free." He said.

Hinata was walking down as well and acknowledges "Oh,thanks"

Kiba and Hinata sat together right next to the stairs in the front row.

"I think this is going to be an interesting match." Kiba remarks.

'Naruto.' Hinata thought about her crush.

(With Sakura and Ino)

"Hey Sakura" Ino turns her head to Sakura's direction

"Mhmm" Sakura still looks down worriedly and anxious.

" I know that you're worried about Sasuke but come on." She narrows her eyes a little "Don't be such a lump, aren't you gonna cheer Naruto on."

Sakura straightens up and smiled " You're right."

Ino smiles as well looking back to the arena direction "That's more like it. Not that the hopeless little runt has a chance of winning."

Sakura was a little stunned at that remark "He's not that bad." she replied.

Ino laughed a little at the joke "Are you kidding? Not that bad? Is that the best you can do?"

Sakura then turned her head attention back to the arena ground.

(With Hinata and Kiba)

Two Chunin guards Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane were seated together just the right of Hinata and Kiba and were also gonna be interested in the match coming up.

"Who would have believe that the squirt would survive this long?" Kotetsu asks.

"Yeah, He's been one lucky kid so far. But his luck's about to run out. He'll never survive this one" Izumo said.

"Yeah, It's gonna be up against the Hyuga clan, he doesn't had the chance." Kotetsu added.

Hinata heard the remarks of the two chunin guards and tensed up, she really never like it when her crush was talk like that but she also needed to see her crush to prove himself and the others wrong. So she stayed quiet.

Kiba also heard what the guards said and smirk as he looks at their direction with his eyes ' Yeah I thought that too at first. Look what happened. He's out there and I'm sitting here with my butt.'

He then heard Akamaru whimpers in his shoulder " Huh? Yeah Akamaru, what is it?" he asks his ninja dog partner.

Akamaru whimpers with nods in his head.

"What the-? Are you sure?" He replied as he narrows his eyes and look at the surroundings "Where? He asks.

Then he notices a figure up in the stairs above the seats and narrowed his eyes "Up there, What are the ANBU black ops doing here?" he said in a low tone not to caught attention.

Then Kiba thought ' Something's going on.'

(With Borei and Yugure)

Borei and Miyuki wished Naruto the best of his ability and skill of everything he has.

"Naruto really will put everything he has to avenge Hinata to win." Miyuki replied.

"Yeah, we will get to watch Naruto proves himself and his skill." Borei nodded and narrowed his eyes.

"Hmmm? Something wrong Borei?" Miyuki asks as she saw her husband narrows his eyes.

"There are ANBU black ops in the stadium. Something is going on, be prepared for anything." Borei replied.

Miyuki nodded and said "alright."

Borei and Miyuki notified their comrades as well as the Mizukage of the situation and be prepared for anything about to happen.

The Yugure members and the Mizukage got the message that something is going to happen and it's gonna be big, and they will not let their guard down for any unsuspecting events or occurrences that would take any time soon.

The Yugure and the Mizukage enjoyed their watch of the finals and at the same time looking after their comrades for anything that would happen.

(Back in the Arena Ground)

Naruto and Neji faced of each other in their upcoming fight about to go down.

"You got anything to say to me?" Neji asks with his confidence.

Naruto narrows his eyes and pointed his fist at him as he remembers Hinata's defeat in the hands of her own cousin. Naruto vow to win and avenge Hinata when he held Hinata's spilled blood in the preliminaries.

"I vow to win!" he shout out. Naruto was ready to go all out with righteous anger.

Neji closed his Byakugan eyes and reopens them showing the bulge veins in the eyelids showing his seriousness.

'He has the look. He's calmer now, more sure of himself' Neji thought.

Neji then put up his stance and said " So much the better for me, I can't wait to see the look of despair on your face when you learn of your foolish vow is impossible to keep." he taunted.

Naruto was angry at the words he said and gritted his teeth and said "Are we gonna stand here talking all day?" He said as a whirlwind engulf the two of them in the arena.

"Then let's get going! Show me what you got!" Naruto declared.

Genma sees the two adversaries ready to go out against each other as well as the bystanders and other competitors around them.

"alright , Now let the first match… Begin!" Genma announced as the crowd cheers.

It was silent at first, cause the two opponents were watching each other and not breaking eye contact. The two were waiting for each other for an opening before a strike would attack.

(In the stands)

The ones who were witnessing the fight were Neji's family, His Uncle Hiashi and his younger cousin Hanabi.

Hiashi noted that Neji has strong hatred for the main branch family which fuels himself to push him further as his strength.

(With Kiba and Hinata)

With Kiba and Hinata it was tense for them as well.

'Watch yourself, this is no pushover you're up against. Not with that Byakugan of his.' Kiba thought to Naruto. Then he turns his eyes to Hinata which she was worried for her crush then turning his attention back to the battle ' You don't wanna get to close with this guy.' Kiba thought.

(In the Arena Ground)

Neji shifts his foot in maintaining his balance at first while Naruto was still watching every move Neji was making. After another shift in the foot Naruto threw kunais at Neji's direction straight for him.

Neji deflected the projectiles with his own kunai and saw that Naruto was heading straight for him getting close.

(In the stands)

Kiba shouted at the stands "You idiot! A frontal attack will never work!"

(In the arena ground)

Naruto closes in to strike a punch at Neji as soon as he got close after the kunai was deflected and then Neji shifted to the left side to dodge the punch but as he was about to retaliate Naruto front flipped to escape.

Naruto got close again to engage Neji and tried to punch his face but Neji saw it and moved his head to the right and dodged it. Naruto then began punching multiple times at Neji but he saw all of the incoming attacks and block each blow with his palms. Naruto did an air kick to his head after the punches and once again Neji swerved to the right and as Naruto got close to land another punch Neji uses his palms to inflict a painful blow to the chakra points at Naruto's right shoulder

(In the stands)

Sakura stood up and shouted "Naruto watchout!"

(In the arena ground)

Naruto was hit by the blow and leapt back holding his shoulder and then he smirks back to Neji saying "Get real! I was just checking you out! I'm just getting started!"

Neji was caught a little surprised at that but maintained his composure.

Naruto held up his hands and fingers in a sign and said " Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Then 4 more Naruto's showed up ready to fight as each of the clone drew their kunai.

(In the stands)

Sakura was impressed a little bit ' That's using your head Naruto, That ought to confuse him.' she thought as she smile for her teammate.

The Chunin guards Kotetsu and Izumo were surprised as well.

"Wasn't he something?" Kotetsu remarked.

"That Shadow clone jutsu is a jonin level technique. Where did the kid picked up a technique like that?" Izumo wondered.

"This match is could be more interesting than we thought." Kotetsu said.

Borei and Miyuki were also impressed at the skill.

'So that's his Shadow Clone Technique. We'll played Nephew, Let's see more.' Borei thought.

' Keep on going Naruto.' Miyuki thought to her Nephew.

(In the Arena Ground)

The Naruto clones engaged towards Neji. the first 2 attack him left and right. Neji's Perception sensed the two incoming attacks and backflipped to dodge.

"Not bad. But let's see if you do that again." Naruto proclaimed.

The next 2 Naruto's engage in two directions to attack again. Neji put up his stance and as the 2 clones got near or close to him to attack Neji jumped upward and rotated himself in mid-air and kicked the two Naruto clones dispelling them.

The 1st 2 naruto clones who attacked Neji earlier came in from behind to land a stab on him but surprisingly Neji grabbed the two from behind without even looking and shoved them to the front and as the 2 clones were stunned Neji used his palms to strike them hard dispelling both of them as well.

(In the stands)

The bystanders who were watching the events were surprised mixed with impressed at the skill.

(In the Arena Ground)

Neji proceeded to taunt Naruto up.

"You thought you can be Hokage? It's absurd! Never!" He insulted.

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger.

"These eyes of mine show me many things. One thing they show me, People's limitations are set. Fixed. And Unchangeable. Only a fool's way this time to become something he could never be." He jeered.

Naruto retaliated saying " A fool huh? Here we go again! Who are you to judge a person what he can or can't be?"

"Do you think anyone can be Hokage? That all it takes is hard work?" Neji jeered.

Naruto reaffirms his anger.

"Open your eyes. Of all the shinobi in all the world, think how few ever become Hokage. They were born destined to be Hokage. It's not merely something trying to become, they were chosen by destiny. Each person was given a path to follow and they follow it obediently to the end" Neji closes his eyes and opens them again and said "There is one destiny we all shared equally, Death."

Naruto defied Neji's jeers and taunts and continues to fight back and he proclaimed " People always tell me I just don't know when to give up." he then put up his handsigns again "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

More Naruto clones twice as big than the first came and appeared.

The match was really one sided as the Naruto clones charged one by one to attack Neji in close combat. But with Neji's Byakugan's eyes inflict his Gentle Fist strikes along his palms to dispel each every clone that was sent against him.

One by one the clones vanished hit after hit and only the real Naruto was left. Naruto engaged Neji one on one but each time he gets close Naruto was thrown back.

Neji unleashed his powerful technique against Naruto He used the Eight Trigrams 64 palms, one of the hard hitting powerful attacks of the Hyuga clan's Gentle First Technique.

The attack hit critical blows at Naruto's chakra points and closed them off preventing the chakra flowing inside the body.

Naruto felt the blows hard and was crippled.

Hinata was distraught at seeing her crush get attacked at Neji's attacks like that and she knew why.

Naruto refused to give up or go down and kept on fighting even if he was on his last leg.

Naruto stood up albeit not straightly but defiantly against Neji.

Naruto asks Neji why does he hate so much of his own cousin like that as well as showing hatred against his own family.

Then Neji reveals his background history of the Hyuga clan's family branches, The main branch and the cadet branch altogether as how the cadet branch were treated as servants to the main branch to protect the secrets of their kekkei genkai. Neji reveals that his hatred to the Hyuga clan was because of his how he was born to the Branch family and how they received their seals to serve the head family altogether. Neji told Naruto on how his father was killed in order to protect the head family. On the day of the Hyuga incident when Hinata was kidnapped, Hiashi killed the kidnapper when he rescued his daughter as well as revealing the identity of the Cloud Ninja who was the ambassador of the hidden cloud and he died by Hiashi's hands. The Land of Lightning demanded recompense of the killer of their Ninja and demanded Hiashi's body. But instead of Hiashi it was Neji's father and Hiashi's twin brother Hizashi instead to offer in Hiashi's place. That made Neji angry and bitter when he realize how harsh his fate was begotten to him and his father on how he realize that it's the belief he believes what others are as well.

Naruto defied Neji's beliefs and retaliated and said that anyone can create their own destiny no matter whose hands they were in.

Borei and Miyuki as well as their son Nagato who were listening at the words understood and even knew all too well what it feels like to be that way.

Borei thought up even in his past as Percy Jackson that it reminded him on how the Fates in his previous world were always cruel to everyone including God,Demigod, mortal, immortal and every creature alike. He never liked the fates and despised them with every fiber in their being because of their ability to control anyone's life like a thread in needle. The Fates were responsible for the cause of everyone's own life and how the life of "Perseus Jackson" was long gone and Borei despised that. No one should ever have their lives to be in the hands of someone else because that life belongs to the person's own will and being and that's how each every individual take's care or even make their own story of their own life instead. Borei vowed that one day he would bring the Fates down once and for all for all the causes of each every life they did and when their gone nobody or anybody had to say or even tell what will their life will be because their life is their own life and how they make it in their own hands is up to them.

Naruto was still crippled in the chakra depletion as his chakra points were not flowing with enough chakra to continue.

Naruto called up his Tailed Beast inside and said ' Give me strength!'.

In a Heartbeat the Nine Tails which resided inside of Naruto responded and opened a new chakra network inside awakening a huge power.

"Proctor, This has gone long enough. I suggest you stop the match." Neji said to Genma. "If he is foolish enough to continue the fight, I will not be responsible for what happens to him."

"Hmmph, fine." Genma replied.

"Heh," Naruto wasn't still backing down as he puts up his hand signs.

"It's pointless I told you." Neji said.

Naruto defied Neji's words.

Neji then shook his head and asks "Why do you defy your destiny?"

Naruto looks at Neji with anger with his eyes "Cause people call me a failure. I'll prove them wrong!"

Neji activated his Byakugan and an unusual thing happened Naruto's Chakra came back in his chakra points but this time it was different, the chakra color was orange and it was demonic.

Neji was stunned and surprised ' Impossible! How did he regain his chakra points when I close them and stop them flowing?!' he thought as he saw the orange chakra formed like a fox inside of Naruto's body.

Naruto's body was now enhanced with the Nine Tails Chakra inside of him and it gave him more strength and stamina to continue.

The bystanders who were watching were awed and surprised of the new event including the Yugure members as well as Borei's family.

"So he called up to his beast, impressive." Utakata said.

Yagura was next to him "Yup, and the chakra he is giving off is huge and it really did fueled him up to continue." Yagura said and now things were turning up even more.

Tenten was Neji's Teammate and was shocked 'No way! This can't be happening?' Tenten thought.

' There's no mistake it's the chakra of the Nine Tailed Fox.' The Hokage said.

The other competitors like Nagato were impressed and a bit awed as well ' Naruto did it! He finally got more chakra with his tailed beast inside!'

Gaara was also stunned and intrigued at the same time.

The chunin guards Kotetsu and Izumo were also wondering how did the kid reopened his chakra again.

Borei and Miyuki were stunned a little bit seeing their nephew finally getting the power of his tailed beast inside.

Naruto charged fast at Neji which also made him less durable in time because this time the attacks are big and fast.

Neji quickly used his rotation to block Naruto while Naruto charges with his Chakra cloak to bring him down.

It cause an explosion when it collided. Neji was still standing up from the crater and he saw Naruto lied down, he was a bit relieved when he won it was over. Or so he thought.

The ground below him launched up and then Naruto appeared underground and used an uppercut punch at Neji's jaw literally punch him upward and landed in the ground. Naruto drew Neji's blood and now it was finally over.

Neji was finally down and exhausted, he could not move anymore " I can't move."

'Even if he was pounded on the ground, he never stop planning his best move. He never stop faith in his ability to win. Naruto knows instinctively that believing in yourself can give you the power to change your destiny. And on top of all he has one heck of a left hook.' Genma thought as he smiled at Naruto.

Naruto walked up to Neji. Neji said that he was careless because despite he knew that Naruto was using Shadow Clones, he was not aware of them unexpectedly like that.

Naruto then pants and looks at Neji and said to him that in his life he was filled with failures for failing the genin exams thrice. He also said to Neji "don't come to whine at me about destiny stuff and stop telling me you can't change what you are. You can do it too, cause after all unlike me you're not a failure." he said.

Genma smiled and then announced "The winner is Naruto Uzumaki!" the crowd cheers.

Everyone clapped and cheered on including the Yugure members as well as Borei and his family.

'You did well Naruto. Those words of yours are big and inspiring. You really do believe in yourself to kept on going.' Nagato thought as he watches his cousin win.

'Well done Nephew. Those were great words of yourself despite what life done to you but you kept on going no matter what.' Miyuki thought.

Borei was happy for his Nephew's match and inspiring way of proclamation ' Well done Nephew, you really do make an impact for every person you change. Your words can really make an impact to make someone else better.'

 **There you go guys the battle of Naruto vs Neji is over! Next battle is Borei's son Nagato and it will be another exciting chapter! See you next time!**


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter - 53: Nagato vs Kenji

 **Here it is guys! It's Nagato's time to fight again! Let's get it on!**

The crowd cheered on Naruto's win as they praise his victory and Neji was taken away by the medics in a stretcher.

Naruto jumped with joy in his win as they crowd around them were impressed and praised his victory.

(In the Stands)

Shikamaru as well as Shino, watched their friend won and were quite surprised at his victory.

"(groans) Naruto defeated Neji? Oh man I can't believe it, and I thought that Naruto was the same as me. One of the dorky and uncool guys." Shikamaru said in disbelief.

"Dorky and uncool?" Shino asks.

"Now everyone is saying that he's going to make big of himself. Just great, I doubt I can beat him now. This is really bad, I never felt so depressed. What a drag." Shikamaru slumped his head and shoulders down.

(In another seats)

"He was able to draw up on the fox's chakra all by himself." Kurenai noted.

"Yeah, even the people of the hidden leaf village seem totally surprise." Asuma remarked.

(With the Kage)

'Remarkable. When did he learn to control the Nine tail Fox to such a degree?' The Hokage wonders in surprise at his surrogate grandson.

The Kazekage seems impassive and quiet.

(In the Stands)

Utakata and Yagura were also amazed and impressed at the Leaf Jinchuuriki's battle to a degree.

"The kid really got some strength after all. He use his tailed beast to enhance his chakra to a degree when his chakra points were cut off." Utakata said.

Yagura also smiled "Yeah, he was also a wise speaker as well, I can really see his type of person he is. He would never give up no matter what. His goal is also to become a Kage and had a power of a tailed beast inside him. He is gonna be a one of a kind Ninja or somebody more than just a Kage one day." Yagura noted to his other Jinchuuriki counterpart.

(With the other competitors)

Naruto walked back to rejoin his friends and were happy and joyful when he won.

Nagato was impressed at his cousin's fight. His friends were also impressed the Blonde Jinchuuriki.

The 4 Yugure competitors were also having their own conversation.

"Going up in a match with him will be interesting if you are matched between you and him." Seiichi said.

Nagato nodded "Yeah, but time will tell if we are up against each other." Nagato narrowed his eyes with seriousness "When it comes to a fight I ain't no pushover." he said.

"I hear you, You really are like your Dad. I would have forfeited if I was up against you directly in the first match, But if I had a choice I would either choose to fight with everything I got or just forfeit cause battling your own comrades is just show how powerful they are when you know them." Ohyo admitted.

Nagato seems surprised at that statement "So you would rather choose the safe way eh?" Nagato asks.

Ohyo nodded a little " When I face to face with my friend, I would also prove my skill in a way of respect, I even thought some battles are just for show offs or when other opponents just show who's better. I ain't that way. I would rather face it or admit forfeit to show honesty and even a degree of acceptance." Ohyo explained wholeheartedly.

Nagato smiled in understanding at that explanation "I hear you, In many battles there are so many different kinds of opponents, all of them are different, but when face to face with them, you should never underestimate them no matter what they are. When in battle you always give it everything or even accept the opponent the way it is regardless. When given a choice at least you make it and the decision not only affects you but also around you."

Ohyo smiled "Thank's Nagato, I'm still uncertain of my decision if I want to fight you if our match is coming if we are pitted against each other."

Nagato put his hand on Ohyo's shoulder and reassured him " Don't worry, I will understand your decision. Despite that sometimes even shinobis like us are pitted against each other, we must know all our limits. If you want to fight then go for it but if you want to forfeit, take it and accept."

Haku was also in similar thoughts when coming to face to face fighting each other with their comrades. He then took a deep breath and breathe out and make his decision.

"I decided to fight you Nagato. I will give it everything I got." Haku stated.

Nagato turn his attention to the Ice User and was amazed at his words and nodded in understanding "Alright, if we are up against each other then give it your all. I respect your power and will Haku."

Haku nodded "Thank you, I wanted to prove myself when I fight powerful opponents because it can also help me identify or even make me challenge in unknowns."

"Me too, I want to fight too. I want to show what I'm capable off as well just like the rest." Seiichi said.

Nagato was impressed at his friends' capabilities and capacities. He nodded to Seiichi and the rest as well.

As Haku was still facing with his friends he turn his head around to the left direction and notice the Cloud Ninja Kenji was looking at the Yugure angrily as well as looking the Scourge Team with the same look.

Haku then notion to Nagato "Hey Nagato, I think Kenji is looking angrily straight at us. Mostly at you since you're the leader." he whispered.

Nagato then face Kenji and narrowed his eyes " I see. Don't worry, leave him to me. He seems to be angry at the deaths of his comrades. I'll bring him down."

Nagato also sees the Scourge Team and The Sand Team looking eager and still. Despite that they were ready for something big and aware for anything about to happen. Nevertheless they keep their cool altogether.

(In the Arena Grounds)

"Will the next competitors Nagato Sorachi and Kenji of the Cloud come down for the 2nd match." Genma announced.

The crowd cheered on for the next match starting.

(In the Competitors Stands)

"It's my turn now." Nagato said armed and ready.

"Give em hell buddy." Seiichi said.

"Good Hunting." Haku said.

"May Kami be with you man." Ohyo said.

"Thanks guys." Nagato looked at them and smiled.

"Good luck Nagato! Show them what you got!" Naruto cheered.

Nagato nodded at his cousin's words then leapt down below the arena.

(In the other Stands )

Mei was also happy and a little excited for her nephew's match. "It's Nagato's time to shine. This is gonna be a turn of interesting events." she smiled.

"Yeah, I'd bet the other fighters facing him including our own has the strength all of them combine and the kid is a one man shinobi army." Zabuza said.

Borei smiled at his son's turn to fight this time. "Alright, this is one of the moments we've been waiting for."

"Our son finally takes this battle and it will be unlike any other. The people around us will be bewildered or baffled." Miyuki said.

Borei laughed a little and wrap his arm on his wife's shoulder " Yup, that's how this fight is gonna be interesting." he smiled.

"Go for it Nagato!" The Yugure members cheered for their comrade as well as the two defeated kunoichis in the preliminaries Hotaru and Isaribi.

(In the Arena Grounds)

Nagato and Kenji were now face to face against each other. It was gonna be a serious fight to the death for them.

Kenji wanted to avenge his comrades after he lost everyone.

Nagato would shut this guy down with no exceptions.

"Both of you ready?" Genma asks the two competitors.

Both Nagato and Kenji nodded.

"Begin!" Genma shouted.

Kenji narrows his eyes " I'm gonna mess you up good!" he shouted and wasting no time beginning to attack.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Arrow Bullets!" Kenji yelled as he shot out lightning arrow projectiles straight for Nagato.

Nagato see the attack coming and counters back as he forms handsigns "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"

A strong gust of wind stopped the lightning attack neutralizing it and with the strong chakra power the Wind Attack is still heading right for him.

"What?!" Kenji was shock that his attack was neutralized.

Nagato did not stop there after he launched the Wind Attack he formed up another set up of handsigns and said "FIre Style: Searing Migraine!"

He launch a single fireball towards the Wind attack and augmented the two attacks together creating a powerful inferno of heat heading straight to Kenji!

Kenji reacted quickly and dodge the oncoming attack out of the way and the two jutsus erupted like a plume of inferno when it hit the ground of impact. Kenji jumped out of the way barely dodging the fire scattered which also hit his clothes.

(In the stands)

Many of the spectators excluding the Yugure and Nagato's family were shocked at the kid's power.

"Unbelievable, this kid just used two powerful B-rank jutsus against his adversary." Asuma said in shock and a little impress.

"Exactly, and the looks of this boy he is not a pushover. It seems that he also has powerful chakra reserves for his age." Kurenai said as she watched Nagato very calm and focused. "Still I can't believe his also Naruto's cousin."

"Look at that Pakura, it seems Nagato really did well and more powerful." Hotaru said.

Pakura nodded "Yup, he would definitely be strong."

Mei was also have similar thoughts watching her nephew's improvement 'Very good Nagato, let's see some more.' she thought.

(In the Arena grounds)

Kenji was still in midair and he narrows his eyes at Nagato "grrrr" he gritted his teeth.

Nagato put up another set of hand signs and said " Water Style: Piranha Shower!"

Then water forms up plus it shapes into Piranhas launching into the target.

Kenji then uses his Katana blade and enchants it with lightning chakra to slice the incoming piranhas diving towards him. When the Piranhas were gone, Kenji then shouted and rushes towards Nagato to slash him.

But Nagato formed up hand seals and said "Plasma Clone Jutsu."

Plasma copies of Nagato formed into 4 including the original surrounded Kenji ready to do anything.

"Alright, let's see some more." Nagato calmly said.

"Raaahhhh!" Kenji still wields his lightning enhance katana to engage Nagato and his plasma clones.

The plasma clones went in first to attack with everything they got in Taijutsu combat.

Kenji sliced of the first clone and it went down, then as the second clone closes in to strike Kenji with a kunai Kenji ducked and side swipe the clone and land a slash to the 2nd one. The third leapt in next to engage but was also slashed before it could strike a blow, the fourth one also did the same and the enhanced speed of Kenji's he kicked it in the jaw and then stabbed it. Now it was Kenji and the real one left.

"You're going down punk! You're gonna pay for what you did to my friends!" Kenji yelled as he faced him.

"Bring it on then, let's see what you got!" Nagato said as he readies his kunai in hand.

Kenji then yelled and rushed forward swinging his katana in hand striking every slash and stab at Nagato. Nagato dodges them furiously, and blocked some of the attacks straight for him only with his kunai. Then all of a sudden Kenji found the mark and then stabbed Nagato by plunging the katana towards him.

The audience were in shocked and surprised.

Kenji was panting 'I did it! One down.' he thought he finally killed the Yugure genin leader.

(In the stands)

" The kid didn't even bother to dodge and now he took the hit." Asuma said.

" Something's going on, why didn't he leapt away? And the clones he send didn't disappear?" Kurenai wondered.

"Well,well it seems our son always uses the bait to lure the prey don't you think?" Miyuki said as she saw her son's strategy.

"Yup, in every situation of battle, you have to confuse the enemy using multiple advantages around you." Borei said as he watches his son " And it seems like the cloud ninja was caught in the trap."

(Back in the Arena grounds)

As Kenji was panting he heard a laughter and the laughter was none other than…. Nagato!

'What, Impossible! Why is he still alive! I stabbed him inside!' Kenji said wide-eyed in the events happening.

"Very good, You ain't half bad either. However, the problem is how are you gonna get out?" Nagato said as his body then liquefies into plasma trapping Kenji's katana.

"There's more, the clones you killed are coming back to stand up." Nagato pointed as the plasma clones who were knocked out earlier were now standing back up regaining and reforming themselves.

Kenji struggled desperately to pull out his sighed, then without warning, Nagato grabbed Kenji's hands as he was still holding the blade and actually pulled the blade off and send it stabbing to Kenji instead. He stab the stabber and the blade went into the stomach piercing it front to back. Then another Nagato appeared behind Kenji and said "Plasma Style: Plasma Spike! " he called out and then a spike made out of red plasma formed and Nagato launched it hitting Kenji's left arm and shoulder embedding it. Then once the spike hit it's mark Nagato put up a hand sign in and the spike expanded inside skewering Kenji's left side body.

"I got you now! Plasma Style: Plasma Ensnaring Web!" While still holding the blade the Nagato who stab Kenji back transforms into plasma liquid and traps Kenji unable to make him get out.

'Ah shit! It was a clone as well and I fell right into it!' Kenji struggled.

The real Nagato was behind Kenji along the other plasma clones that were revived and got back up.

The real Nagato was in position to make another set off attacks this time. " Hehehehehe, looks like you're caught up in a mess right now." Nagato said then he along with the clones form up handsigns calling each a different variety of attacks this time.

"Earth Style: Earth Dragon!" the first clone shouted as he slams the ground and shoots up a Dragon in the ground made up of rock and dirt.

"Lightning Style: Thunder Dragon!" the second clone shouted as he conjures up lightning which forms a dragon in his hands and shoots it like a lightning bolt heading straight to Kenji.

"Wind Style: Wind Dragon Bullet!" the third clone shouted as he conjures winds around him and formed another dragon and blows heavily to the enemy.

"Fire Style: Flame Dragon!" the fourth clone shouted as he exhales flames in his mouth which forms in a dragon diving straight to the enemy.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet!" The real Nagato yelled as water surrounds him forming a large serpent dragon which dives down on the target.

The 5 elemental dragons rained down on Kenji as he could not jump in time to dodge them and took all the direct hits creating a massive explosion in the arena.

When the smoke clears Kenji was barely standing and he was bleeding heavily on his left side.

(In the stands)

The spectators who were watching the whole ordeal were shocked at this boy and could not believe it because of his power except the Yugure members which were impressed.

"Unbelievable, that boy used all 5 chakra natures in one time." Kurenai said surprised.

"Yeah, a genin like him able to wield all 5 chakra natures and perform that many jutsus. What is this guy?" Asuma wondered.

"Oh man, that kid is unstoppable. During the first turn, he was using himself and his clones to actually confuse the enemy and then once he was confused he send it right back at him." Izumo noted.

"Not only that, he wasn't even bleeding and he literally use himself as bait to form a strategy to completely take surprise the adversary. This guy's no ordinary genin after all." Kotetsu added.

"Impressive, our son literally use all 5 chakra natures." Borei said.

"Indeed, I can see his chakra reserves literally are vast like me." Miyuki said surprisingly watching her own flesh and blood develop powerful traits like her.

" Most impressive, the kid's got plenty of surprises." Zabuza noted.

" Indeed, he uses multiple advantages including the surroundings to exploit any opportunities. Well done Nephew." Mei smiled.

(With the other competitors)

"Oh man, He can wield all 5 chakra natures? What is that guy, I knew something troublesome like this is gonna happen." Shikamaru said wide-eyed at the view.

"My insects are even becoming restless at sensing the chakra around him." Shino said.

Naruto was also surprise at the power his cousin displayed and looked serious nevertheless he cheered him on " Way to go Nagato!" he cheered.

The sand team were also shocked as well.

'Impossible, he can use all 5 chakra natures, not many can do all that.' Temari thought wide-eyed.

'Oh man, this guy is gonna be trouble for us and for our plan.' Kankuro thought.

Gaara is riled up with excitement seeing Nagato's power inside he was having a great deal of a challenge for this person ' Yes! This guy is powerful enough to prove my existence! Once I defeat my opponents I will crush him !' he thought.

The Scourge team were also impressed at the lead genin of the Yugure.

'Impressive.' Yuwaku thought.

'Incredible, he's a powerful elementalist!' Kiheishi thought and remarked.

'Outstanding, he really does have the true potential!' Yakkyoku thought.

The Yugure competitors also smiled and cheered for their lead comrade all the way.

(In the Arena grounds)

Borei's son Nagato was still warming up and began for his next move but not before saying a few words to his adversary "What's wrong? Is that all you got?" Nagato jeered.

That angered Kenji and stood up "Grrrrrrr! I'll show you!" he forms up handsigns and cried out "Gale Style: Laser Circus!"

Kenji fired a Lightning and Water attack at Nagato in a form of a laser beam.

"Not bad, let's see how you like this" Nagato formed handsigns on his own and called out " Vapour Style: Geyser Field Eruption!"

Then the ground below started to rumble and then they burst out exploding pillars of hot boiling steam and water surrounding the entire battlefield.

The Laser Circus attack was neutralize when it came in contact with the vapour mass.

'Impossible! His kekkei genkai outclassed mine!' Kenji was bewildered and his anger and arrogance got the better of him ' No! I will not let him out best me!'

(In the stands)

Mei was awed and proud of her nephew she smiled with joy ' He really did know one of my kekkei genkai as well. Well done Nagato!'

"That's my boy!" Borei cheered and praised.

Miyuki nodded as well " Show them your power Nagato!"

(In the Arena grounds)

The geyser attack in the arena literally created a fog dense and a temperature was rising in a boiling point. Nagato was unfazed in the heat created by the vapour fog and as well as he was using Water Chakra to cool off inside his body cells as well as the plasma running inside him and can withstand a temperature that boiling.

Kenji however was not, in fact it was the opposite. The moment the field was erupted in a geyser the heat slowed him down and was sweating rapidly. He could not concentrate fast enough when his entire body was sweating a lot in his adrenaline glands. Still he was standing which was odd considering the exposure to the high boiling temperature.

Kenji was panting 'Dammit! (pants) He (pants) flushed me out like this! (pants)'

Nagato was now ordering his clones in the offensive. 'It's time to finish this!' Nagato thought.

Using his Rinnegan the other clones in the sides took up their positions in the vapour mist. With the Rinnegan in their eyes active, they were able to see Kenji's position and now began their assault!

Kenji couldn't see barely of his opponent and suddenly he felt something ' what's going on? My body's moving on its own!' he thought and indeed it was.

Nagato called up his attack "Universal pull! " he cried out as he extend his hand.

Kenji was going straight for him as gravity in him was being pulled through to Nagato!

Nagato got the blade Nuibari ready and stitched Kenji up with the wires.

Kenji screamed in pain in the stitching wire skewering him.

The other clones use Chakra rods to slice and stab him.

The vapour mist cleared up and now it was visible. The crowd around them could literally see that Nagato and his clones completely skewered Kenji even more. Kenji was bleeding heavily in the earlier attack.

Still he refuses to go down "NO! I REFUSE TO GIVE UP! YOUR GONNA DIE FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY FRIENDS!" he shouted as he cuts the wire of the Nuibari with his katana and incredibly still keeps on battling despite the blood spilled in the wounds of the holes in his body.

Kenji uses his lightning blade infused katana to strike Nagato.

"Arrogant and reckless." Nagato commented.

One of the clones swooped in the side and kicked Kenji in the abdomen and back locked him with arms in the back restraining him and the clone said " Gakido!"

The clone uses the Preta path to drain Kenji's chakra in place

' My chakra!' Kenji felt drain!

It did not stop there another clone then uses the handsigns for a summoning jutsu.

"Summoning Jutsu!" another clone said.

The ground rumbled below the first clone and Kenji and out came….. Nagato's Deathclaw Yatsumeunagi!

The Deathclaw came up from the ground and launches himself upward to Kenji as the first clone backs away.

The Deathclaw grabbed Kenji with his powerful raking claws!

The crowd was surprised shocked and scared at the summon animal Nagato called up upon.

"Get him Yatsumeunagi! Tear him apart! " Nagato ordered.

'With Pleasure!' Yatsumeunagi thought.

Kenji was screaming in his mind still adamant and defiant when it was obvious he was gonna die. 'NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yatsumeunagi clawed, raked and ruptured Kenji tearing him limb from limb and piece by piece. Kenji then died from the huge blood loss as Yatsumeunagi tear him to pieces.

Satisfied it was done, Nagato smiled at his summon and offered him a treat of steak which Yatsumeunagi accepted as he grabbed it with his claws and munched on it happily.

Genma saw that the battle was over and quickly announced " Winner by death…. Nagato Sorachi!"

The crowd was silent at first then they cheered it was over! The Yugure cheered for their comrade!

Nagato smiled at the praised of the audience including their organization as well as his family.

(Up in the stands)

"Nagato did it he won." Mei said happily impressed.

Zabuza nodded.

"Well done, son." Borei praised his own flesh and blood.

"You did it Nagato!" Miyuki cheered her son as well for his victory.

 **There you go guys, another battle for the win! That was another brutal battle to the death and Nagato won for the Yugure once again. Nagato is credit to team!** **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter - 54: Shikamaru vs Temari

 **Whoa would you look at that! A 3 lucky 53's! 53 chapters / 53 follows / 53 favourites. It's a 53-53-53 lotto back for that chapter. Did you enjoy that battle with Borei's son? Not to worry, there will be more chapters and other screen times with the other characters. As long as the story progresses the characters of the story will have their action and not just the main characters of the fanfic. I would also put up some flashbacks just in case if there were any events related to the pasts of each other characters including Borei (Percy). Once again thank you guys for reading my Revenant fanfic so much, you guys are credit to team! Now let's get another chapter rolling!**

The Kages who watched the fight of Nagato and Kenji were a bit impressive and a sort of extreme.

Hiruzen was a bit stunned and impressed at the young man's power altogether when he witnessed Nagato's display of power. ' Unbelievable! He was extremely accurate and as well as intelligent in the field of battle. Not only that, he had very large amounts of chakra to wield a lot of variety of jutsus including all 5 chakra natures and possessing a kekkei genkai. That power and his actions really do possess a value to the team. His eyes really are capable to do anything and he is a humble individual to see others just as the same in the field of battle.'

The Kazekage was shocked internally at seeing the boy's power demonstrated to the rest of the crowd ' Impossible! How could that brat perform all 5 chakra natures! Not even anyone is fast enough to master all of it! Then there's those clones of his, he was using them as bait and they revived even when they were targeted and he drains chakra as well as pulling the target towards him and was also capable of summoning. What is that boy?' The Kazekage thought in his mind.

"That battle was real intense, I never thought it would come to another kill like this." Hiruzen said.

"Indeed, that young boy performed really well, I gotta say he was using his abilities and multiple advantages around his surroundings." The Kazekage replied.

Hiruzen nodded " Nagato had hidden abilities and is also a powerful individual with vast chakra, he was using himself as bait to lure the enemy and confused them. When he grabs them he was a powerful fighter with everything he has."

" I see, It's been awhile as well to see killings occurred in the exams. Since the boy is a Mist shinobi and the adversary was a Cloud, I've heard they are still in conflict with their nations, still it's quite odd to see them here in all of places." The Kazekage noted as he looks towards the Hokage.

The Hokage put his head down on his Kage hat and replied " Indeed, My thoughts of Nagato is that he is a capable fighter and a strategist as well. Despite of the conflict he had with that cloud shinobi he was throwing everything he had to stop him and he isn't a pushover either. I really do recommend him as a powerful fighter."

"My thoughts exactly, he's also capable of handling himself and he would also soon face your jinchuuriki and/or my son later on when the matches progress further." The Kazekage said.

"I know, despite that there are deaths in the matches, it's part of the rules in combat before one of the competitors refuse to surrender or if the referee decides to do anything before it ended under those circumstances." Hiruzen said.

The Kazekage nodded " Indeed it is."

(In the Stands)

The Jonin instructors Kurenai and Asuma were quite shocked and a little impressed at the display of Nagato's fight.

" Unbelievable. That boy really did a whole lot of variety of jutsus and the way he wasn't even breaking a sweat." Kurenai noted.

"Yeah, he controls all 5 elements and a kekkei genkai plus he was flawless. He made himself as bait and in that situation he was confusing the enemy and literally was 5 steps ahead of the enemy. Still it's quite impressive and little bit gruesome for killing the opponent." Asuma said in detail.

The other genins who watched Nagato from the stands were a bit awed and in some other sayings/thoughts were shocked or lucky that they didn't want to face him because of the power he displayed.

Kiba was a little shocked and stunned at the power Nagato displayed ' Awww man! He really did a number on that cloud guy. If I was facing him, I could have stood no chance against him. Still I'm glad he won cause he is no pushover and also he's Naruto's cousin.' Kiba thought.

Hinata was also impressed at Naruto's cousin so she smiled in delight as well.

Sakura, Ino and as well Choji, who joined the seats were also awed at the display of Nagato's power. The former was in shocked and a little down in the dumps while the two latter were impressed despite the gruesome death yet in their minds as well they felt lucky in that case not to face Nagato in that situation and were nevertheless happy to know Nagato as Naruto's cousin and understood Nagato as a good person.

The chunin guards Izumo and Kotetsu were also surprise and impressed despite the death of the cloud ninja.

"I gotta say, that boy's an all out fighter." Izumo said.

"Yeah, he literally was using many tactics and show a tremendous amount of skill." Kotetsu noted

(With the Yugure and the Mizukage)

The Yugure alongside Nagato's family cheered and clapped at the display of Nagato's victory once again.

Mei was impressed at the skill demonstrated at the fight of her own nephew's battle. "He really done it. He was able to use one of my own kekkei genkai Vapour Style. Well done Nephew. You never ceased to amaze me." Mei felt proud at Nagato's fight.

Zabuza was also impressed with kid ' You'll be able to succeed all of us one day kid.' Zabuza thought as he smile underneath his mask.

Yagura and Utakata were clapping as well.

The Yugure members Sasori, Karin, Doshaburi, Nijimi, Ryota, Jujihoka , Hotaru ,Isaribi , Pakura , Guren, Gozu as well as Yukimaru cheered, clapped and praised their leader's son effort and skill.

The parents of Nagato were more than impressed, they were happy of their son.

"He did it." Miyuki smiled.

"He was able to call up on his Six Paths power and his Kekkei Genkai to overwhelm his enemy. Well done son." Borei smiled proudly of his pride and joy.

(With the Competitors)

The Yugure competitors who watched the whole battle of their comrade in arms were impressed in of his skill and power. They even thought and decide to fight him out and never back down even though his comrade is powerful. They watch their comrade goes back to the competitors box and rejoin them.

'Nagato, you are powerful but I will fight you with everything I've got. I will show my skill to you to prove we are the same and equal. Your power keeps on making me go forward.' Ohyo thought as he clapped for his comrade.

'You are one of my precious people, Nagato. I would choose to fight you soon as well, to prove that not only for the skill but also to fight and show how important they are for others.' Haku thought.

'Even though your powerful and strong, you kept us all going forward. It's not about power that makes you strong, it's about how you inspire others and change their lives to make them who they are. I will fight you with everything I've got and show how capable I am!' Seiichi thought of his resolve.

Nagato rejoins with his comrades as they cheered and praised him. Like his father Borei, the young generation of the Yugure members look up to their comrades in a show of goodwill and Nagato was also an inspiration like his father. That is why the goal of Yugure is to bring peace to the world and make everyone equal. It's not for one but for all in everything.

Naruto even approached to his cousin and praise him as well " You did well Nagato! You did it!" Naruto cheers.

Nagato smiles and nodded for the praise "Thank you." Nagato then extended his hand to Naruto.

Naruto grabs Nagato's hand and shook it meaning of good faith.

The other competitors were a little mix of excitement, worry, doubt and even impressed altogether.

The Scourge team were literally watching their main young leader and even acknowledges him as a powerful fighter with respect.

The Leaf team consisted Shikamaru and Shino were also impressed and a little mixture of fear of Nagato's power displayed.

Shikamaru felt he wanted to forfeit because now his chances of winning against his opponents were now troublesome in his case. He was either gonna face Naruto or Nagato in the finals if their names were chosen. So ultimately he would rather choose to forfeit instead and would rather not face them.

Shino on the other hand was a bit reluctant. Although he would also choose to forfeit in the match he would rather face him with everything he got. He was not a pushover also, he was also a strategist but that doesn't mean you give up when face to face with the other opponent like that. His clan, The Aburame Clan rarely backs down in the midst of fights, So He chooses to fight on instead and would rather forfeit if the odds are not in his favour.

The Sand Team however were a mixture of emotions in their odds when they watched Nagato's display of power.

Temari was wide-eyed and shocked ' This guy ain't no ordinary ninja. He can use all 5 chakra natures and he could do a lot of variety of attacks. That look he got, he was not a pushover to be taken lightly.' Temari thought as she observed Nagato. She narrowed her eyes a little if ever she's gonna face him. 'Dammit, I may be par on my skill of ninjutsu but this guy ain't a weakling.'

Kankuro was also in similar thoughts ' Damn, I can't believe it. This guy literally killed his opponents as well. Those matches he was face off with the cloud ninjas he killed.' Kankuro was a bit scared that if this guy might face of Gaara as well which was also part of the plan.

Gaara was happy and riled up watching Nagato's matches during the preliminaries and the finals altogether. Gaara sensed that Nagato was no ordinary shinobi in fact he realize that Nagato was extraordinary. 'Mother, These opponents will satisfy your hunger! Once I kill Sasuke off, I'll kill Naruto Uzumaki and Nagato Sorachi!' Gaara thought with his sick grin of bloodlust as these opponents will satisfy him further.

(In the Arena Grounds)

Genma notice that the competitors Gaara vs Sasuke were next. However , what he saw was that only Gaara was on the stands and Sasuke did not arrived yet. So the Hokage told Raido his bodyguard, then Genma to announce the next match instead to wait for Sasuke's arrival.

The crowd was disappointed for the next match delayed because the Leaf Ninjas place their bets on Gaara and Sasuke's matches and were eager to watch it.

Genma then announced to the next competitors "Alright, the match of Gaara and Sasuke has been delayed so we will move on to the next competitors. Shino vs Kankuro!"

(In the Competitor Stands)

The Sand Team as well as the Leaf Team were a bit shock that they were up next to battle. They were feeling nervous.

Shino felt ready but Kankuro does not want to participate as he had other plans.

"Proctor I withdraw!" Kankuro protested.

Shikamaru and Naruto were baffled. "Huh?!"

'What?' Genma narrowed his eyes as he wonders.

"I withdraw, so please? Advance to the next match." Kankuro said.

The crowd started protesting at that outburst.

Genma understood the decision and said "Winner by forfeit: Shino Aburame."

The Yugure competitors feel like something is up and going on so they converse to themselves 6 feet away.

"Something's not right." Haku whispered.

"Yeah, That puppet user is just giving up, admitting defeat." Seiichi whispered as well.

"I saw his look that he is up to something, maybe that's why he's not going for his next match." Ohyo noted.

"In that case, stay on your guard guys. If he is up to something be aware of the surroundings. Watch out for anything unusual or suspicious. Those sand trio are siblings, so be on your guard for anything." Nagato ordered.

His competitive Yugure teammates nodded in understanding.

"Yeah." Ohyo replied.

"Okay." Seiichi replied.

"Sure." Haku replied.

(At the same time with the rest of Yugure)

" How unfortunate. I thought I'd be seeing Kankuro's puppets. What a waste of no good art." Sasori stated.

Ryota saw a bit concern for his friend. " Do you know of his puppets Sasori?" as he turn to face him.

"I do, he was gonna use the Black Ant, Crow and Salamander puppets. I think that's why he is trying to save up for something." Sasori replied.

" Maybe. No wonder he didn't do anything and he forfeited. It looks like it's Temari's match next since Kankuro forfeited." Pakura noted.

"No doubt about it." Sasori acknowledges.

"She's got great Wind Jutsu and excels long rang range combat." Hotaru noted.

"Yeah, Still something is up." Utakata said.

Borei narrows his eyes in suspicion as he watches the Sand Siblings as well. Indeed, Something is up. Temari, Gaara and Kankuro are siblings and offspring of the Fourth Kazekage. A Wind Style user, a Puppet user and the jinchuuriki of the one tail. What else is going on? There must be a connection here.' Borei wondered.

(In the Competitors stands and the Arena Grounds )

Temari scoffed at disgust at her own brother's withdrawal and decided to take things in her own hands.

She grabs her giant fan behind and creates a large gust of wind and then uses the fan as a glider down to the arena below.

Genma notices her going down in the match and eager to take thins in her hands. "And you are?" Genma asks.

"It's my turn right?" Temari asks eagerly.

"You sure are an eager one aren't you?" Genma remarked her " Fine let's start the next match then."

Genma shifted his head towards the other competitor in the stands "Hey! You up there! Come down!" he ordered.

Shikamaru groaned "Aww come on. What are you doing moving these matches up like this? Why is it have to be my stupid match that gets pushed up. Oh man this is such a drag." Shimakaru complained.

" Shikamaru Nara. Come on!" Genma announced his name.

"Great, it's gonna be like this maybe I would withdraw too. " Shikamaru complains as he rethinks his options.

"Alright!" Naruto appears on Shikamaru's left side and pushes him forward down and at the same time protesting. "Shikamaru you can do it!" Naruto cheered for his friend. Shikamaru fell down landing on the ground like a ton of bricks with his body facing up.

Shikamaru was glaring at Naruto for that action ' Naruto, you jerk.' he thought.

The crowd was starting to throw garbage or rubbish in the stands at Shikamaru. The waste food,containers, leftovers and even empty bottles of drinks land on his body as the crowd jeers at him.

'They don't care about this match. I'm just a warmup for the main event. All they care about is watching Sasuke. Listen to them, The jerks!' Shikamaru thought as he was still lied down with garbage all over him and as he also watches the crowd jeers him.

'Well if that's the match it's gonna be, I will not give them a match at all. Why not myself out for them.' Shikamaru thought even more as he face above Temari on his back lying down overhead.

Temari settles her giant fan in the ground and taunts Shikamaru " What is it? Your planning on giving up too?" She said with confidence and a bit of eagerness.

'And to top it off, my opponent's a girl. Again.' Shikamaru thought dejectedly.

The crowd was getting more riled up and they keep jeering even more.

Temari frowned at her opponent "Well, If you won't move I will!" Temari then didn't waste anymore time and runs straight ahead to Shikamaru.

"Hey! I did not start the match yet!" Genma said but Temari didn't listen as she ignores the warning and keep on going.

"I forgot. This girl's a spunky one." Shikamaru said to himself as he watches her going for him. "I hate spunky." Shikamaru then helds kunai in his hand preparing.

As he watches above was still lying down, Temari then leaps up and strikes him with her giant fan above to smash him. As the impact hit, it created a cloud of dust in the area.

Naruto was shocked at watching that happened. Shino was calm. Temari's siblings were impassive.

As the dust clears, Temari saw that Shikamaru was gone. "Huh?"

Shikamaru dodge in time in the wall to escape the strike Temari would inflict.

"It really doesn't make a whole lot of difference to me whether I become a chunin or not. But I guess maybe I shouldn't let myself get beaten by a female." Shikamaru replied.

Temari grits her teeth.

"So… Let's do it!" Shikamaru challenges.

Temari narrows her eyes at him and then she pulls up her giant fan once more and then with her strength she unleashed a torrent of wave wind towards Shikamaru.

As the dust clears, Temari saw that there were two kunais place in the ground on the spot Shikamaru left them. She realize Shikamaru was gone.

Temari then turned around on her right side facing the shady area and notice Shikamaru's movements . She smirks 'He's quicker when it comes to running away.' she thought.

Shikamaru was hiding behind the tree and try to maintain his situation. 'I know it isn't classy for a guy to clobber a girl, but whoever said I was 'classy' ?' Shikamaru thought as he watches Temari in the center.

Temari sees Shikamaru's position as she retracts her giant fan ' Nice try. But I know what he gains.' Temari thought as she remembered watching Shikamaru's fight in the preliminaries and his Shadow possession powers.

Temari held her fan in a guard defense position and thought ' He's trying to lure me in the shadow of that tree. I'm not falling for that.'

Shikamaru was thinking awarely of his surroundings and also talking in his thoughts to himself ' So why do i have to fight girls? That's so lame.'

(in the stands)

Ino was cheering for her teammate to give the best. Her other teammate Choji arrived and took a seat on her left side. Choji asks her that where is Sasuke's match?

Sakura also heard the question and slumped down at that. Ino tried to cheer her up and reassures her. Ino then told Choji that it was a little postponed because Sasuke's a little late.

(In the Arena Grounds)

Shikamaru was still in the shades of the trees and bushes. What he saw earlier was the holes created by Naruto and Neji's fight and Nagato's fight as well. He was thinking 3 steps ahead and let Temari focus on Shikamaru's obvious tactics first.

Shikamaru also heard Naruto's support " Get your butt in gear! Let's go Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru stood up and smiled ' A guy's gotta do, what a guy's gotta do.' he thought.

Temari saw Shikamaru smirking and narrows her eyes at him ' What's he thinking behind that stupid grin? Is he mocking me?' she thought.

"Ninja Art: Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Temari unleashed a huge gust of wind towards Shikamaru's postion.

It disoriented Shikamaru's standing and the wind literally cut off the branches and leaves of the Trees.

As the dust clears Shikamaru attacks with his shadow possession. Temari saw it as it was going straight for her. She backs up behind away from the shadows grip. Then it stopped. The shadow could not reach any further.

Temari smirk and she drew a line in the ground indicating the limit.

(With the Yugure)

Borei and Miyuki were watching in a little interest in this fight.

"Wow, I may know that the Nara clan were lazy but they are not opponents to be underestimated. The girl as well is a powerful wind style user of the hidden sand. " Miyuki noted as she also red details about the Clans of the Hidden Leaf as well as one of the powerful users of wind style chakra from the land of wind. " To think two strategists at that age would go against each other. Strategist versus Strategist."

"Yeah, I think the boy Shikamaru had a plan that he is a step ahead while the wind user Temari is still focus on. I think I see what's gonna happen." Borei noted

(With the Competitor stands)

Nagato was also watching Shikamaru's fight and even the entire surroundings and he was getting on at Shikamaru's strategy as well.

' I see, These are a battle of two strategists a boy from the Nara Clan which uses the powers of shadow possession and a girl of the hidden sand which is a wind style user. ' Nagato thought.

Nagato then widened his eyes ' I see now! Shikamaru was planning to use his shadow possession abilities and lure Temari into a trap of the holes made earlier. Shikamaru really was looking out for the surroundings however Temari was focus on Shikamaru's power and capabilities, yet she was so eager and very cautious about Shikamaru's power she failed to recognize the other surrounding created earlier.' Nagato smiled ' Very Clever, but let's see if it happens.'

(Back on the Arena grounds)

"So you have some fighting spirit after all." Temari taunted as her fanf drew fully.

Temari launch another Wind Scythe Jutsu attack at Shikamaru which disorients him. " No use in hiding!" she shouted as she saw Shikamaru moves from one place.

After the attack subsides, Temari watches where is the opponent? " You can't hide forever. Come out coward!" she shouted as she launch yet another wind attack creating a dust cloud.

But with the cloud of dust, Temari saw a kunai going straight for her. She dodges it with a stepback. Then another kunai to the right and she blocked it with her giant fan. Another Shadow Possession attack was going straight for her.

Temari smirked thinking that the shadow was the same as last time 'Hmph, forget it. As long as I stay on this side of the line, he can't touch me.' she thought.

Then her luck ran out as her eyes widened "What the! It's still coming!" She yelled.

The Shadow possession line was now reaching over the crossed mark going straight for Temari. Then it stopped reaching the limit!

Temari panted as she was relieved it did not get to her and she gritted her teeth looking at Shikamaru.

"You're pretty quick on your toes." Shikamaru remarked.

"Now I see what you've been up to. You weren't just hiding, you were killing time, waiting for the sun to get lower and shadow of that wall to get lower." Temari noted.

Shikamaru grinned.

"The longer the shadows, the farther the range is, right!" she said.

Temari then was relieved as she thought up another plan of the height of the sun and the wall. However her thoughts were interrupted.

"Temari! Over your head!" Kankuro shouted.

Temari gasped and looked up 'What is that?' she thought.

Then below of the shadow limit a new shadow from above was forming and a new line was extending.

Temari noticed it and knew what it means " Oh no!" she leapt back away from the shadow possession.

Above the sky was a kunai wrapped with the hitai ite and Shikamaru's jacket like a parachute.

The parachute wrapped kunai was going down fast and Shikamaru used this advantage to keep the pressure on Temari as she was dodging away from the shadows.

"I've got you now!" Shikamaru yelled as he was using the shadows to chase and grab her.

Temari was dodging as quick as her feet could carry her 'he made a parachute out of his jacket and created an extra shadow. Clever move. Now I would not only have to worry about the shadows of the ground, I have to keep an eye of this thing above my head and extends his range indefinitely! Hmph! guess I've underestimating this slacker clown! His shadow possession jutsus a lot more dangerous than i thought! ' she thought as she gritted her teeth.

The Shadow Possession jutsu line ran into it's limit once more as the parachute was already in the ground and it stopped.

Temari was on the holes safe from the shadow jutsus as the Shadow possession retracts back.

Temari opens her giant fan once more and then she plants it on the ground like a shield wall thinking up for another strategy.

'The longer this match takes, the longer the shadows, the farther his range. Time to finish this!' she thought.

She decided to create a diversion using a clone jutsu to distract Shikamaru on one side as the real one would finish him off.

'Yeah! That will work!' Temari then formed hand signs when she saw the shadows retreated back.

'Clone Juts-" Temari stopped when she noticed something is wrong "Ughhh! What!"

The rest of the audience also notices what's going on even her siblings, Shikamaru's senseis and friends as well as Nagato and his parents.

'My…. My body! It's frozen!' Temari thought in shocked.

"It took awhile and my shadow possession finally work." Shikamaru said as he retracts his arms and got hold of Temari's shadow.

'NO! Impossible, how could he caught me with his shadow? It couldn't reach this far. ' Temari panicked.

Shikamaru smirked "Look behind you, I'll let you."

Temari looked behind her and saw the hole with the shadow possession line grappled her own shadow.

'Out of the hole how?!' Temari panicked.

"Don't you recognize that hole, it's where Naruto popped out of the ground when he knocked Neji out of the loop. The hole where he went through goes into the ground, the two are connected. " Shikamaru said.

Temari gritted her teeth in frustration and looked at Shikamaru " Now I see. I never thought of the shadows underground." she admitted.

Shikamaru frowned on her "That was your mistake."

(With the Yugure)

"Impressive, the Nara boy really was using his awareness by keeping the opponent focusing the obvious." Miyuki said.

"Indeed. Shikamaru was using bait to lure her and at the same time get Temari to focus Shikamaru on the obvious."Borei said. " Shikamaru was thinking a few steps ahead earlier."

( With Nagato)

'That was good, Shikamaru really did distract her and make her unaware of the other direction.' Nagato smiled ' Good job Shikamaru.'

(with the Arena grounds)

Shikamaru and Temari got close together in the center as Temari was controlled by the shadow movements of Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu. They both raise their hands together as it was a link.

Shikamaru then stated " I forfeit!"

The crowd was in shocked including Shikamaru's friends and senseis. Nagato and his parents were surprised instead.

Shikamaru said that he wasted all the chakra in his fight when he grappled Temari.

Genma then announced "The winner is Temari!"

(With the Yugure)

Miyuki sighed " I see, he may be a strong individual but it doesn't mean you have to be aware of the limits."

Borei nodded " Indeed. Sometimes in a case like that if the enemy is very powerful and you are your limit you have to take the necessary action instead. Withdraw and fight the enemy on another day."

(With the Competitor stands)

Nagato was impressed at Shikamaru's fight. He also understood Shikamaru's strength and will. ' You did well, Shikamaru. Despite you decided to forfeit, at least you know your own strength and capabilities. Knowing yourself is to understand inside you better and in this case when you decided the fight is over you would end it as quickly as possible.'

 **There you go guys here is chapter 54 see you on the next chapter!**


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55: Sasuke vs Gaara

 **Here is chapter 55! Enjoy Guys!**

Temari was declared the winner when Shikamaru admitted to forfeit. Both Competitors head back to the Competitor stands. Temari went ahead first while Shikamaru stayed behind.

Some of the other people in the stands including the Yugure as well as Shikamaru's teammates were disappointed that he did not win. Naruto even came down and berated Shikamaru on why he did not choose to win the battle. Shikamaru stretched himself and replied that he just forget it. Naruto disagrees and refuses to accept on why his own friend gave up like that but Shikamaru just shrugs it off and reminded Naruto of the next match.

Naruto understood when he realize it is Sasuke's next match and smiled. He then let go the issue of Shikamaru's forfeit.

(In the stands)

The crowd was becoming restless and starting to be frustrated because of Sasuke's absence and delay.

There were two feudal lords who were also betting the money of Gaara and Sasuke's match. One of the feudal lords send to of his men to flush out Gaara.

(In the Hokage stands)

Raido was whispering to the Hokage " Lord Hokage, I'm afraid there is still no sign of Sasuke hasn't arrived in the arena." he said.

The Hokage moved his head down in understanding " Right. Then we have no choice. We'll just have to proceed. We've kept these good people waiting long enough." He decided.

"10 more minutes." the Kazekage said.

Raido and the Hokage were bewildered.

"Surely you could give him 10 more minutes?" The Kazekage asks.

"Milord?" Raido asks.

"This is what the crowd's been waiting for. It would be a cruel blow to cancel, it might turn ugly." The Kazekage explains as he looks down on the arena despite the large protest and frustration of the crowd. "After waiting this long, surely another 10 minutes wouldn't hurt."

As the Hokage looked at the Kazekage that something was going on he then sighed as he look down to the arena.

"Lord Hokage?" Raido asks.

"Give Sasuke another 10 minutes to appear before cancelling the match. Go Tell Genma my decision." He ordered.

"Right." Raido stood up and leap down to the Arena ground.

(In the Arena ground)

Shikamaru was still standing listening to crowd still riled up. Naruto was still moving around looking for Sasuke to show up.

Genma was also still waiting for Sasuke's arrival. Raido then appeared behind Genma.

'Looks like Sasuke's out of luck. Too bad, would have been a good match.' Genma thought.

"Lord Hokage wants to wait 10 more minutes." Raido said and he leapt back up to the Kage stands.

'I see. A 10 minute reprieve huh?' Genma thought as he reaches for his stopwatch looking at the time.

(In the competitor stands)

As the crowd still frustrated and riled up the Sand Siblings were also getting anxious.

"Temari, What's up? Is he really not gonna show?" Kankuro asks his sister about Sasuke's arrival.

"He'll be here." Gaara answered the question instead as he senses Sasuke coming. "He'll definitely be here."

(In the Arena ground)

Naruto was pacing on the ground frustrated as well for Sasuke's arrival. "What's he thinking? I bet he's planning a big entrance or something. Well I'm not gonna be impressed." Naruto said.

Genma was still looking at the stopwatch time and the 10 minutes were now up. 'Time's up. So that's that.' He thought.

"Alright, the time limit has expired. So I'm officially calling this match -" However Genma's announcement was cut off when someone appeared in the arena grounds.

Sasuke and Kakashi finally arrived.

After the long frustration of the whole crowd including the competitors the next match would soon begin next.

Naruto was still determined to face off Sasuke and told him he was frustrated about the delay but nevertheless continue on to fight.

Sasuke understood albeit not surprisingly.

Sasuke was then now looking at Gaara who was also showing his craze vibe and bloodlust ready to kill.

"Alright Gaara, Come down here." Genma ordered.

Shikamaru then decided to head back to the stairs. Naruto follows Shikamaru and even cheers him up despite even though he push him off the stairs.

(In the Competitor stands)

Kankuro and Temari were well concern for their brother because of the signs of showing craze bloodlust.

'This isn't good. He's got that look again.' Temari thought.

Kankuro decided to speak to his brother "Okay, listen Gaara. Don't let him throw off the plan. -"

Temari covered her brother's mouth to shut him and keep quiet.

Gaara then proceed down the stairs going down to the arena grounds passing by Nagato's group.

As Gaara left down, Temari reminded her brother "Now is not the time." She said. "Unless you wanna get yourself get killed."

Nagato who was a few feet away from the sand siblings direction heard the conversation of his strong perception. 'Something's not right here.' Nagato thought as he narrows his eyes of suspicion.

As Gaara went down to the stairs, Nagato told his teammates to check out silently on his own something was up. His teammates understood and kept an eye out of the sand siblings as well as the other competitors. Slowly and quietly Nagato disappeared unseen from the other witnesses and slowly follow Gaara behind.

Nagato also knew that by sensing Gaara he was also the Jinchuuriki and Jinchuuriki's can also sense anyone's presence but Nagato is rarely visible because of his unorthodox stealth and masterful use of camouflage.

Nagato knew that something was going on. He watched earlier as Kankuro forfeited his match and did not want to participate, that was one. The next one was more large chakra presences in the upper stadiums and it was the hidden leaf black ops. Then Gaara crazed and bloodlust ready to kill anyone who stands in his way but also in control. Then there was also a 'plan' going on of what Temari and Kankuro said that Gaara was vital to it and try to keep him in line for it to happen.

Slowly Nagato watched Gaara heading to the dark hallway which he also saw 2 hidden grass shinobi sent by the feudal lord earlier.

At the same time Naruto and Shikamaru arrived up on the stairs and also watched the two grass shinobi and Gaara in the dark hallway.

Nagato hid to the wall and watch the scene unfolding.

The two grass shinobi sent by the feudal lord confronted Gaara.

"You puny kids think this tournament is about you. But it's really the people who bet on you or against you in your case. You see our master's got a lot of money on the other guy to win." The 1st grass nin said.

Nagato frowned at the Grass Ninja ' Gamblers.'

"Got it. That means you better lose." The 2nd grass nin said.

Gaara was calm and had his eyes close and in the same moment his gourd was gonna open its cork.

"Well, So what's it gonna be kid?" the 1st grass nin said.

"Maybe he's too scared to talk?" the 2nd grass nin taunted.

Gaara opened his bloodlust eyes ready to kill.

The 1st grass nin readied his kunai in hand but unfortunately the 2 grass nin were about to realize they issued their own death sentence.

Gaara's gourd opened and unleash it's sand.

The 2 grass nins were caught of guard then the lights in the hallway broke off engulfing blackout.

Gaara was in frenzy grin then he unleash his sand on the 1st grass nin and grabbed him dragging him to his direction. The 1st grass nin screamed as he was caught. Gaara uses his sand to strangle and entomb the grass nin with his sand killing him off and his body disappeared.

Gaara's sand went for the 2nd grass nin, the 2nd grass nin saw the incoming sand. Panicked, he made a break for it for the hallway. But as he reaches the corridor the sand grabbed him and he fell down.

Naruto and Shikamaru who were witnessing the killing were shocked.

The 2nd nin was trying to grab or hold on to something trying to escape Gaara's sand to break free but it was no use as he was drag back. He scream in panic as he tries to break himself free. Begging please and no he was eventually killed. His scream echoed through the hallway.

As Naruto and Shikamaru heard the echo scream they were petrified with fear. Out of the dark hallway the saw Gaara going down and passing by them.

Nagato was amazed yet alarmed at the same time when he watches the massacre happened ' I see, it seems that they are planning to use Gaara for something.' Nagato thought as he wasted no time to go up and inform his teammates.

Naruto and Shikamaru were lucky that they were not the victims even though they witnessed what Gaara just did.

With a sigh of heavy relief they sat down on the stairs and catch their breath.

"If we had come up the stairs a second earlier, that could have been us just now." Shikamaru said. "I've never in my life seen anyone kill like that without even batting an eye."Shikamaru wipe his head with his arm "Things don't look good with your friend at all. " He added.

Naruto was thinking about his friend and Gaara at the same time during the upcoming match.

(In the arena grounds)

Now it was Sasuke vs Gaara face to face each other.

"Okay, here we are at last." Genma said.

"Alright, the rules of this match are the same as the preliminaries. The match continues until one of you dies or admits defeat. However, I can stop the match but that's solely my decision." Genma explains.

Gaara was smirking and laughing for his opponent while Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

The same time Kakashi joined up with Guy and his student Lee as well as Sakura and Ino in the stands above watching for the fight to go down. Kakashi also noted that there were 8 ANBU black ops station on all sides of the arena individually as well.

With Sasuke and Gaara, the two face each other off face to face.

"Begin!" Genma extended his hand down to start the match and moved to the sidelines.

It had begun.

Gaara draw his first move calling his sand. Sasuke saw the sand coming out of Gaara's gourd and leapt back.

Suddenly Gaara felt sharp pain on his head and he put his hand on his forehead trying to ease the pain and getting his focus together. "Mother….. Merely I….. I know….. I made you taste awful blood… I'm so sorry. But this time, I'm sure this will taste very good." Gaara promised as Sasuke wonders what is Gaara talking.

(In the Stands)

The Jinchuuriki's under Borei's command, Yagura and Utakata notice that Gaara was awakening his own tail beast power. They knew what Gaara was sensing when it comes to fight and kill. Fortunately despite jinchuuriki's seeing each other in different circumstances they were lucky for now that Gaara didn't sense their presence as jinchuurikis watching each other.

"There's no doubt about it that Gaara's life is filled with torment, pain and agony as a life of a container of a tailed beast." Yagura said as he narrows his eyes and his own tail beast perception senses are focusing on him.

"Yeah, and all that sand he is using, there is no doubt if he is pushed this far he would then use everything he've got to kill his opponent. I would say he is having a hard time controlling his tailed beast but he is using his sand power effectively." Utakata noted.

"That is true. And now that Uchiha kid doesn't know what's gonna come next when Gaara releases his tailed beast." Yagura said.

"Maybe, but if we try to help him at least, let us let that Naruto kid deal Gaara. He may have sense or maybe even realizes Gaara's status this time." Utakata suggested.

Yagura nodded as he continues watching Gaara's movements "Sure."

With Borei and Miyuki, they knew something really is up, the only members that were not in the stands were Itachi and Shisui as they were with Mikoto and Izumi as of the moment. They just received intel that there was a large gathering of Sand and Sound shinobi outside the village walls. It was an invasion strike attack.

"According to the Uchiha prodigies, It seems that there is a large gathering of sand and sound shinobi outside the village." Borei whispered to his wife.

"I see, so what's the plan this time?" Miyuki asks her husband.

"I reckon that they might strike the very heart in a silent attack. We warn the others and if something goes wrong we remove ourselves silently one by one." Borei explains.

"Alright, If those enemy ninjas attack we just have to go divide and conquer." Miyuki suggested.

"My thoughts exactly, it seems in my understanding the sound and sand have allied themselves in an effort to attack the leaf. Since I see Gaara is the Jinchuuriki of the One Tail, if his tailed beast was released it would create chaos in the village. I just realize it by putting the pieces together." Borei explains the details in a low voice.

"Okay. It seems that there are too many chakra signatures lying here as well. If someone is about to release the signal, we have to make our own escape quickly." Miyuki said.

"Yes, I know. I'll notify the others including our participant members." Borei declared.

Borei then went to his members and the Mizukage to notify them and even radioed his son and his team.

(Back in the arena grounds)

As Gaara recovered from his painful headache temporarily he refocuses himself and allow the sand scattered in a circular pattern around him.

"Here goes." Sasuke declared as he threw his shurikens straight towards Gaara head on.

However Gaara made a Sand Clone from the sand and stopped the shurikens with the Sand Clone's fist.

Sasuke then charges in next going for Gaara but Gaara then uses the sand clone to form a sand wave to drown Sasuke. However Sasuke leapt up above to gain another opening.

Sasuke threw another set of Shurikens and at the same time Gaara's Sand clone threw sand projectiles straight at Sasuke. Both projectiles were deflected.

Sasuke then lands an uppercut kick as he lands down on the ground towards the sand clone Gaara was utilizing. As he backflips he uses his left to throw a backhand blow towards the neck of the Sand Clone.

The Sand Clone caught the blow and then it did not dispelled. Instead, the Sand Clone Traps Sasuke's Left Arm from the received blow.

Sasuke then uses his free right hand to deliver a punch straight at the Sand Clone's head and finally dispelled it. After it was gone Sasuke wasted no time to get near Gaara to strike him.

Gaara sees Sasuke getting to close the gap between them. Sasuke prepares to punch Gaara as Gaara prepares to block it with his sand.

Sasuke smirks and in a flash suddenly disappears and comes in behind Gaara making him caught by surprise.

Sasuke was behind Gaara as the latter turn his head behind to the left ' He's fast just like the other one.' Gaara thought as he recalls the first match between himself and Lee during the preliminaries.

Sasuke landed a knockout punch at Gaara's face as he stumbled and landed on the other side.

(In the competitors stands)

Nagato informed his teammates about the earlier encounter of Gaara killing the two grass shinobi that were planning to eliminate him and at the same time he received orders from his father.

"Alright, I got you." Nagato said in the earpiece in reply to his father then turn his attention towards his comrades and whispered to them "There's gonna be an invasion coming up guys, reports are saying that there are sand and sound shinobi outside the walls of the village. They might be using the arena time to utilize as a distraction. Attack where it hurts the most. So be prepared for anything." Nagato explains as well as ordered.

"Right." His comrades said.

(Back in the arena grounds)

"So that's your sand armour huh? Come on?" Sasuke taunted.

Gaara was unfazed at Sasuke's jeers.

Sasuke frowned as he prepares to make another move "If you won't do it then I will!" Sasuke then rushes forward straight for Gaara.

Gaara was a little stunned when he saw Sasuke going straight for him at a fast pace.

Sasuke went in front of Gaara then Gaara uses his sands to flush Sasuke out in the front but Sasuke then swerved to the left side going in behind again. Gaara uses his sand to attack from behind, by using two waves left and right.

Sasuke dodged and bypassed the two left and right attacks and then went into Gaara and then kicked him back.

Gaara was knocked back.

"What's the matter Gaara? Is that all you got?" Sasuke taunted and added with a hand gesture " I'm going to tear off all your armour." he proclaimed.

Sasuke then rushed in with full speed as Gaara surrounds himself with the sand all around him trying to wear Gaara out.

In a quick opening, Gaara was caught off guard and Sasuke flipped inside, back kicked Gaara and grabbed the collar of strands of his shirt and kicked him in the abdomen.

Sasuke leaps back as he pants from the attacks he inflicted. Gaara was also panting as he couldn't keep up with those speeds in time.

Gaara stood up again and with his intimidating looking eyes he formed a tiger hand sign.

Sasuke was caught a little of guard.

The sand around Gaara formed around him in a sphere dome shielding himself inside.

Wasting no time, Sasuke rush forward again with his speed to land a punch to Gaara's sphere dome formed around the dome where Gaara was protected as well as the sand this time has stronger density.

However the blow did nothing as the sand was solid this time and it bleed Sasuke's knuckles and his right cheek as he realize the sand was much more harder.

Inside the Sand Sphere, Gaara was preparing to transform inside.

(in the stands)

The Jinchuurikis Yagura and Utakata were alarmed at the sight, they sense that Gaara was conjuring up large amounts of chakra to transform sooner.

They were gonna be prepared for this and so are the rest of Yugure. As the scene unfolds before them, the Yugure members were prepared to do anything.

(Back in the Arena Grounds)

Sasuke's attacks could not pierce through Gaara's shield dome fast enough.

Instead he charges up more of his chakra for a big attack. Sasuke leaps through the arena wall and then charges up lightning chakra.

The audience as well as few of the members were amaze of the display. Sasuke was using the Lightning Blade: A thousand birds technique.

With straight skill and fast speed, Sasuke charges faster at the speed of lightning going straight at Gaara.

The Lightning Blade attack pierce through the shell, disrupting the transformation of Gaara's tailed beast.

(In the stands)

The crowd was shocked at the display of power, however it alarmed the others.

Temari and Kankuro were concerned and in fear that the attack provoke Gaara further.

The Yugure members were also alarmed and concerned that something is about to go down.

(In the arena grounds)

Gaara was stunned at what just happened "What's this warm feeling?" then he realize it was liquidy red and dripping from him.

"BLOOOOOOOOOOOOD! BLOOD! IT'S MY BLOOD! Gaara screamed inside the Sand Sphere.

Sasuke struggle to get his arm out as the sand sphere as it was stuck due to the solidification. Sasuke charges up more chakra with lightning style and then he finally removes his arm out. The arm form of the tailed beast of the one tails inside Gaara was also released and went back inside shocking the others.

"Gaara! You reckless little fool!" Gaara's sensei Baki said as he watches the scene unfolds

(In the competitor stands)

Temari and Kankuro were in shock.

"What is happening?" Kankuro asks in disbelief.

"Impossible. Gaara in pain." Temari said in disbelief

"Is that thing taking over again?" Kankuro asks in fear.

"I don't know, this has never happened before. I think he's hurt." Temari voiced out of concern.

(back in the arena grounds)

Sasuke gripped his left arm up to recompose himself. The sand shell of the sphere was beginning to crack up on the outside and eventually the sand was released.

Gaara was gripping the wound on his left shoulder that was pierced and was panting heavily.

(In the competitor stands)

"I was right! He was hurt. The shell broke before the transformation was complete." Temari explained.

(In the audience stands)

A black mask ANBU begins to use a sleeping feather genjutsu on the audience.

Feathers were raining down on the bystanders and made them weary.

(With the Yugure)

The Yugure members stood up one by one and head outside as they were aware of the genjutsu.

"It has begun." Borei said as he also stood up followed by his wife, his comrades and the Mizukage.

They then went for the exit below.

(With Nagato's group)

"It has begun. Let's go." Nagato ordered.

His teammates then followed him outside to rendezvous with his father and the others.

(In the kage stands)

The Kazekage surprised the Hokage as he grabbed him and put him on knifepoint and at the same time triggering an explosion.

(The Leaf Village)

All around in the Hidden Leaf Village walls the invasion of the sand and sound ninja began to spread out and invade the village inside.

The Leaf Village Battle has begun!

 **And that's chapter 55 guys! Sorry for the delays, I was very busy with college work and practices. Hopefully as the fanfic progresses on, more scenes will be added. Thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter.**


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56: The Battle of the Leaf Village Part 1

 **Here we are on the battle guys, things are gonna be more interesting now. Each battles of Borei's group will take place one by one and battle by battle including the canon characters. Even though each of the scenes and/or moments are divided into different chapters altogether it seems fair to justify it by putting altogether one at a time in each parts. Enjoy!**

(In the Arena Stadium)

The battle of the village had already begun! The Sand and Sound shinobi coordinated together in a mobile strike force after the signal of the explosion was erupted.

Earlier before the explosion Naruto and Shikamaru rush forward to Kakashi and the others after Naruto realizes when Sasuke was fighting Gaara. But when the Genjutsu began Naruto and Shikamaru were dazed off and fell to sleep by the sleeping feathers casted by one of the ANBU Black Op shinobi who started the signal.

However the match was cut off when the signal to attack by the invaders began.

The sand ninja consisting of Kankuro,Temari and their sensei Baki stood up and thought in their minds 'The operation has begun!'

No sooner, Kankuro and Temari rush to Gaara's side and snap him out of his trance.

"Stop it Gaara!" Temari warned.

"Must…... kill!" Gaara said as he step forward still clinging on the wound of his left shoulder.

Kankuro stepped in front of his brother's way and reminded him " There's no point into continuing this fight!"

"That's right, Don't forget our mission!" Temari added.

Gaara grabbed his brother's arm and shrugs him off "Out of my way!"

But at the same moment their sensei Baki arrived in their front.

"What are you three doing now? Can't you see the operation's already underway!" Baki said.

Gaara clutched his head in pain still feeling the earlier fight given during his battle with Sasuke. Baki frowns upon this and focuses his attention on the front.

Genma arrived on Sasuke's side face to face with Baki and the Sand siblings.

"What is going on? Tell me!" Sasuke demanded.

Gaara was still clutching his head in pain from the influence of his tail beast inside.

"Gaara!" Temari shouted in concern for her brother.

Gaara fell down to his knees trying to ease his headache.

"What's wrong?" Kankuro asks.

Temari knelt down to her brothers aid and replied "His wounds are worse than I thought and he's chakra's completely drained away."

"Wait… what about using that -?" Kankuro was cut off.

"It's impossible right now." Temari replied.

Baki was angry at Gaara's actions and shift his anger towards the youngest sibling "You fool! It's all because you tried to transform before the signal was given."

Kankuro turn towards Baki "So what do we do now? We need Gaara for this." He asks once again.

Baki focuses himself and said "Gaara is our trump card of the hidden sand. We need to play his part no matter what." He said and suggested "Alright, for now you two take Gaara tend to his wounds as soon as his chakra's been restored, the operation will continue."

"You got it." Kankuro understood the message and he offer his shoulder to Gaara to carry him up.

Temari stood up and asks "And you sensei?"

Baki turns his attention towards Genma and Sasuke. "I'm going to take care of these guys."

Genma then asks Baki about his intentions "Do you really think that things would go according to your plan?"

Baki replied with intent at Genma's direction. "I'll make sure they do."

Kankuro and Temari wasted no time hauling their brother to safety and fled out of the arena grounds.

Following them behind was Sasuke Uchiha.

(Outside the Arena)

Borei and along his Yugure group along with the Mizukage herself went outside just in time and avoidance with the Sleeping Genjutsu.

"Alright, it seems the Sand and Sound Ninja has attacked the village and now we are caught between of it." Borei explains.

"I see, so what's the plan now?" Doshaburi asks.

"We fight off the invaders keep our identities down, we would need to help out this village since there's no way we could get out of here in the middle of it." Borei explains.

"Dad!" Nagato's voice cried out!

Borei turns to the voice of his son as he watches Nagato leaps down and approaches along with his comrades, Haku , Ohyo and Seiichi.

"Son, you arrive just in time. Any news?" Borei asks as he was happy to see his son unhurt.

Nagato nodded "Yeah, reports confirmed that Gaara is the Jinchuuriki of the One Tail and they were planning to use him as the trump card to attack the village. Not only that Itachi and Shisui have both confirmed that the enemy is attacking in multiple directions." Nagato detailed.

Borei narrowed his eyes and understood "I see, alright then. There is no doubt that Orochimaru was behind all this."

"Your orders sir?" Nijimi asks.

"Divide and Conquer. Split up into groups and pick the enemy off. Medics would need to tend the wounded." Borei commanded.

"Right." his Yugure chorused.

"Haku and Pakura, Delay the enemy. Yagura and Utakata, go after Gaara. Misora and Karin, tend the wounded. Ohyo,Doshaburi,Nijimi,Guren,Gozu and Yukimaru provide support. Jujihoka and Seiichi Grab and Slash. Sasori, Zaku, Kin lay down distractions. Isaribi, Hotaru,Chojuro and Zabuza provide defenses." Borei issued.

"Right!"

"Okay!"

"Sure!"

"No problem."

"Alright."

"I'm on it."

The Yugure group split up into different directions along with their teammates to suppress the invasion as best they can.

It was only Borei, Miyuki , Nagato and Mei left. Borei looked at them and said " It looks like we are the remaining ones, we will provide the ultimate attack altogether." Borei smiles.

"I like that. It's the family going all out once again." Miyuki said.

"You said it dad." Nagato cheered.

Mei smiled as well and in part of her Kage years it was a great delight to fight alongside one of the powerful families side by side together. At the same time she felt a heartwarming feeling to also fight alongside with her brother and sister in law along with her nephew altogether. " I'm deeply honoured and nevertheless I would standby at your side along with you as well." She said as she watch Borei and Miyuki then Nagato.

The Sorachi trio nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

"We are on our own now, so we have to be the ultimate elites to stop them." Borei said.

"You are not alone, we can lend you support." a new voice joined in.

The 4 turn their attention to the source of the newcomer and it was none other than … Yakkyoku, along with his teammates Yuwaku and Kiheishi. The Scourge team came along as well.

(Inside the arena above the Upper stands)

Kakashi and Gai were now engaging the sound ninja and the disguise black op leaf ninja in the stands. Choji, Ino, Shikamaru and Naruto fell asleep when the genjutsu was released, Sakura However, dispelled it when she realize the genjutsu was activated.

Kakashi leapt in front of her side and ordered his student to act and wake Naruto and Shikamaru up. At the same time, Gai and Kakashi engaged the enemies in their path.

Naruto and Shikamaru woke up from the sleep. Sakura woke Naruto first while the latter asks what happened. Sakura will just relay the details along the way. Shikamaru however was still sleeping albeit he dispelled the genjutsu earlier and would rather not fight the enemy. When Sakura realize that she was annoyed. Kakashi's summoned dog Pakkun, then bit Shikamaru's leg and he woke up screaming and Sakura berated him for sleeping.

As the battle between Gai and Kakashi face off the enemy a hole was created right next to the genins when Gai landed a blow to the enemy creating a hole in it.

Kakashi ordered the genins to track down Sasuke who was chasing Gaara and wait for orders. Wasting no time, Sakura grabbed Naruto and the 2 headed out first while Shikamaru reluctantly follows behind.

(With Borei and his companions)

"I gotta admit, I never thought we would be able to meet up like this." Yakkyoku the Necromancer ninja said.

"The same goes to you, so what's your business?" Borei asks despite he narrows his eyes at them.

" We heard about you Yugure and the Mist, so we were looking for you around the 2 countries of Water and Fire cause we need your help." Yakkyoku said.

That seem to relieve a little tension to Borei's companions but they kept their guard. "That's quite an imperative approach but go on." Borei notion them.

Yakkyoku smiled " Like you guys, we were travelling country to country seeking out help, aid, economy, missions and etc. We came from the Land of Undying." he said.

That really caught the attention to Borei and his companions. Yakkyoku continued on.

"We wanted some help to our country since our country was ravaged by civil war, genocide and mass murder. So we thought going through the nearest nation the hidden mist would aid us. However we didn't make it to the mist and instead we landed to the land of fire. We hate the Land of Lightning as well, but we also heard that the bloody civil war of the mist ceased and there were also rumors spread that an organisation called Yugure was the one who formed into an alliance and also went about the others outlying islands and lands away from the elemental nations." Yakkyoku explained.

Then Nagato spoke up next " I see, so what were you doing here in the Land of Fire?"

Yuwaku then replied "We were looking for allies to aid us in our cause, we had to try even though we weren't well renowned much outside through the other nations. We are part undead as well so it's not easy interacting mortals part living as well." she admitted.

"Alright then, we accept your aid." Mei replied. " If you really are capable of your skills and abilities, then prove it to us." she said with a determined smile.

"Of course, it will be a pleasure." Kiheishi spoke up.

"Funny, that I would have wanted to challenge your son during the semi finals battle. I would have been eager to show how capable I am." Yakkyoku noted a little bit of determination at that event and a little bit of disappointment since the fight was cancelled due to the invasion.

Nagato then straightened up " It's alright, there are always plenty more challenges in the future. I thought of the same thing as well." he said with the same feelings and a little smile.

Yakkyoku nodded at Nagato then face to Borei "We wanted to fend off the attackers, there are a lot of grounds to cover though, that's why we wanted to help others as well. We may be a mysterious group, but that doesn't mean we try to do the right and necessary things." he explained.

Borei nodded " Sure, that's always one of the unexpecting things to happen. Alright, like Lady Mizukage said, 'prove your worth.' "

The Scourge trio nodded. " And that we shall."

The two sets of group mobilise in two directions.

(With the Uchihas)

Itachi, Shisui, Izumi and Mikoto Uchiha were mobilise as well to engage the enemy when the invasion erupted. Itachi and Shisui had their faces and identities hidden in their cloaks to prevent suspicion or detected by sensors in the village.

Their concern were the villagers safety as well as Sasuke.

Itachi knew that if Sasuke sees him, his own brother would focus his attention towards him. So he would have to keep his identity hidden for now.

Shisui was also in the same situation. The elders and the village council knew that Shisui died before the coup happened and never knew that he was brought back to life. So he would have to keep his identity hidden also to prevent confusion among the Uchiha.

Their first goal when the invasion started was to get civilians evacuated before engaging the enemy. Not only that they would soon have to reach Sasuke's position since Borei relayed the intel to them that Sasuke was pursuing Gaara and now Naruto,Sakura and Shikamaru were following them as well as their comrades Yagura and Utakata.

The last civilians that were evacuated were now in the shelters or hidden bunkers.

"Shisui, we have to hurry." Itachi said.

Shisui nodded."You got it. There's a lot of enemies out there, I've been waiting to test out more on my skills." he said with a smirk.

"Still, we'll catch up to Sasuke." Itachi said.

"I know, as much as he really hates you right now, at least we gotta keep ourselves hidden." Shisui added.

Mikoto then joined up the conversation " Go forth my son. Be careful." she said.

Then Izumi followed "We'll take care of the civilians here Itachi. You and Shisui need to support the others."

Itachi nodded at her words "Thank you, Izumi." Then Itachi look forward to the new direction at front " Let's go!"

Then Itachi and Shisui pursue to help the other members and reach for Sasuke.

(With Naruto's squad)

Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru were chasing down Sasuke. The trio along with the summon ninja dog Pakkun who assisted the chase, track down the movements on where are they going.

They were all leaping tree to tree trying to catch up to their target.

"So that's what happened. I get it. I guess Sasuke got impatient." Naruto said as he noted Sasuke's worth of battle high opponents.

"Oh man, Why did you pull me to this anyway? This whole thing is such a drag." Shikamaru complained.

Sakura reminded him "It can't be helped okay it's Kakashi- sensei's order."

Pakkun sniffed the air for the scents and turn them "This way."

The group then turn to the left direction.

"How long till we catch up?" Naruto asks.

"I don't know. A long time if they keep moving at this pace." Pakkun replied.

Naruto was frustrated at that answer " Come on." He said as he gritted his teeth.

Shikamaru also groaned.

Then suddenly Pakkun picked up another scent and ushered the genins " Come on you guys! Hurry it up!"

"What is it?" Sakura asks.

"Do you see Sasuke?" Naruto also asks again.

"No. There are two squads behind us, that's eight ninja. wait … no there's one more. There's nine ninja following us." Pakkun explained.

Naruto was wide-eyed "What?"

Shikamaru gritted his teeth "Oh come on already. Give me a break here."

The 9 sound ninja pursue the genins tracks.

Naruto's squad halted in a clearing and remove their tracks and went to a different direction instead.

However the sound ninja also followed the other way as well.

Facing no other ways of escape to get the ninjas of the tracks the genins have to create a diversion to lure away the pursuing sound ninja. Shikamaru also explains the details,layout, background as well as the strategies about the utilization of ambush. After that Shikamaru decides to volunteer to stall the enemy ninja and buy Naruto and Sakura some time to escape and continue their own pursuit.

Face with no other choice, Shikamaru makes his own stand while Naruto and Sakura as well as Pakkun kept on going to pursue Sasuke.

Pakkun sniffed the air again " Listen, the enemy is coming up fast."

"What?" Sakura said surprised.

"I wonder if he's trying back there?" Pakkun asks about Shikamaru's abilities.

Sakura was surprised when she recalled what Shikamaru said to volunteer to stall the enemy and narrows her eyes "No… don't tell me Shikamaru.."

Naruto cut her off "Shikamaru will be just fine got it."

"Don't tell me he just ran away." Sakura asks in concern.

Naruto reassured her seriously " Look, I said he will be okay and I meant it."

"How do you know?" Sakura asks her comrade.

" He's lazy, he's always complain about everything but I knew he would never let us down." Naruto elaborated.

Sakura was feeling a little down at that explanation.

Naruto continue to speak " I know he hardly ever volunteers himself, but if he says he's gonna do it, he'll do it and that's for sure."

Sakura even felt doubt inside when she wanted to believe things for real when they still haven't happen yet.

Naruto, Sakura and Pakkun continue their pursuit as fast as they can on their own.

(With Shikamaru)

He was on his own this time and the objective was to halt the pursuing ninjas from following them.

The ninjas who caught up to the tracks on the path ground were still following the genins.

In hiding the thick cover of trees, Shikamaru sprang up at front and already trap the pursuing sound ninjas with his Shadow Possession jutsu.

"Oops, sorry. I was suppose to be the guy that didn't wanna get involved." Shikamaru said as he reveals himself with his jutsu active to the pursuers.

"But I guess I'm not quite what you expected now am I." Shikamaru added."You're right about one thing, I'm tired. On everything else, you're wrong."

Shikamaru hold up branches and twigs to form a paw print replica "Like our footprints, this is what i used to make with our paw prints."

Shikamaru glared down at his adversaries.

"He's just a kid. I can't believed we got caught by this." One sound ninja said.

"So this is the Leaf Shadow paralysis jutsu we've heard about huh?" another sound ninja remarked.

"Heh, yeah, if you wanted to call it by our old name, but I'm afraid your behind the times. Now it's called Shadow Possession Jutsu." Shikamaru explained.

"Oh man." Shikamaru was panting and he recalled his match earlier with Temari and how his own chakra was still very low.

Shikamaru counted only 8 ninja he trapped on his jutsu. He forgot that there was one more. He also recalled that in a strategy like this that the last ninja act like a reserve in case there was trouble when the front ninja were in a tight spot. It won't matter now, Shikamaru knew they had to be stopped if they would ever do anymore harm.

Shikamaru knew that if the last ninja was not with them then he would have to draw the last one out.

Shikamaru hold up his shuriken along in his fingers and prepare to strike.

'This will draw off the ninth ninja, and reveal where he is hiding.' He thought as he raise his arms and then fires his arsenal away.

Shikamaru threw 8 shuriken at the 8 targets and at the same moment before the shurikens meet their mark 8 kunais deflected them off.

The 9th ninja's location was revealed and at that same moment Shikamaru attempted to reach another shadow trap to his position but could not reach that far. Shikamaru knew he could not regains his stamina and chakra that fast enough. He also realize that if his current Shadow Possession would give then the 8 ninja he trapped will be released.

One of the sound ninja who was noticing Shikamaru's tactics voice out to him "It's futile kid, I see through your techinique."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at that ' tch so this it.'

" It looks like you're at your limit. This Shadow Possession of yours will bail soon. So prepare yourself." The same sound ninja voice out as he narrowed his own eyes.

Shikamaru sighed at those words and knew what would happened and thought to himself and his own possible future when he look up to the sky. ' All I really wanted is to be an average shinobi making an average living. Like marrying a regular girl that's not super pretty or super ugly. Have two kids, a boy and a girl. Retire when my son became a successful ninja and my daughter get married. And spend the rest of my days playing Shogi or go a nice carefree leisure I die of old age before my wife. Yup, that's the life I wanted, and yet I ended up inserting myself. It's so unlike me, even though i wanted to finish as just a regular guy. I had to go and get myself in this sticky situation!'

(With Naruto's squad)

Pakkun notice the scent and replied "Looks like those ninja aren't chasing us anymore."

Naruto was content with that "Awesome. Shikamaru succeeded and the delay tactic work."

Sakura was also happy at that " Shikamaru." and thought about him 'I'm sorry I doubted you. Even a little.'

'Okay, We're half done. Now we can focus on to catching up to Sasuke. Shikamaru. Survive and catch up to us no matter what! You can do it!' Naruto thought as he proclaimed that to his friend.

(With Shikamaru)

Shikamaru knew he was at the end of his ropes and his chakra was waning from the overexertion.

"Heheh, well it appears as you say, I'm at my limit." Shikamaru said and then his Shadow possession technique faded and receded. The 8 sound ninja were no longer trap in his grasp.

"Hey come on out!" The first sound ninja said.

Shikamaru narrows his eyes preparing for the worst.

"And when you do, cut off his head!" The same sound ninja said.

Dropping on the branches above Shikamaru and landed from behind was a newcomer.

It was his sensei Asuma Sarutobi and he was carrying the dead body of the 9th ninja on his right arm and hand and holding a trench knife on the other hand.

He was also grinning and ready for battle. "Well I finally caught up with you guys."

"Asuma! How did you?" Shikamaru was surprised and relieved Asuma arrived when he turn around his head.

Asuma threw the dead body of the 9th ninja on the side. He then went to the next target and attacked that person with his trench knives enhanced with chakra. He punched one guy in the face with his knuckle chakra knife. He then slashed another one with the blades on the end.

Two ninja threw two kunais at his back but it was a substitution jutsu. Asuma leapt from above and then kicked another sound ninja.

Two Sound ninja react to the initiative and then leapt above to attack Asuma from behind but Asuma grabbed them and hit them to submission.

Another ninja threw kunai and it missed his face then Asuma leapt in the air once more and deliver a long jump kick to the sound ninja's face.

He then carry that guy and threw it to the last sound ninja knocking both of them out.

Shikamaru passed out and yawned from exhaustion as Asuma goes alongside to the rest securing the area from the attackers.

(Meanwhile with Yagura and Utakata)

The two Mist jinchuurikis mobilize to Gaara's position and catch him up. They were also leaping tree to tree from another direction.

"Alright, we're not far from the One Tail's position. Gaara's siblings are there, followed by Sasuke Uchiha and then Naruto's squadron." Yagura noted.

"Alright, it looks we got company as well." Utakata sensed it.

The two jinchuurikis stopped in their tracks and face to face with the enemy. Another squad of sound shinobi.

The sound shinobi charged on the two.

The first two shinobi charged at Yagura's direction and then went for him.

Yagura was prepared for that, he formed a circle of water up front and then allows his staff to pull it on the edge he cried out "Water Style: Aqua Mirror Jutsu!"

The Aqua Mirror then formed a reflection of the two sound ninja's images and then attack simultaneously knocking them out. Another squad of sound ninja went again and Yagura attacks them and called out "Coral Palm!" Yagura then uses his staff and slammed it to the targets delivering a knockout blow and the corals begin growing and assimilating to the bodies effectively killing them.

With Utakata, he was also fairing in his fight as well. As sound ninja charges at him he then unleash a first wave of bubbles "Water Style: Bubble Soap Jutsu."

The bubble soap engulf the sound ninjas head and then drown them with water effectively choking them to death. Unable to deal with the immersion the sound ninja died of the soap drowning. The bubbles popped and the ninjas lay dead unable to breathe. Another squad attack next and then Utakata unleash another wave off bubbles "Water Style: Bubble Explosion!" Then Utakata unleash more wave of bubbles this time when the bubbles were scattered, Utakata let his bubble blower pipe down and pull out his left hand snap his left fingers then the bubbles exploded sending the enemy disoriented.

Utakata then stands up to them " This is the end for you. Acid Scattering!" Utakata unleash a wave of acid on his mouth and quickly drown the enemy effectively melting them.

With the enemy decimated, the two jinchuurikis quickly head to Gaara's position wasting no time.

(With Gaara and his siblings)

Kankuro and Temari were still hauling their brother Gaara away from the fight and allow him to recover but their chase was drawing out a lot of pursuers.

'Ugh! What a pest!' Kankuro complained in his thoughts.

Temari also narrowed her eyes as she notice the surroundings 'We even have more pursuers. 3….. No!... 5!'

Temari ushers her brother "Kankuro we have to go faster!"

"Okay! Okay!" Kankuro gritted as he still holds on to Gaara.

Behind them was Sasuke chasing them down ' I will not let you get away!'

 **Here is part one guys! Sorry for the long delay, we were having our own festival and there a lot of activities. See you on the next part.**


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter - 57: The Battle of the Leaf Village Part 2

 **Here is part 2 guys so let's get more action underway!**

As more than one personnel head to Gaara's position, other parts of the village are also beginning to stir up.

Borei's family including Mei Terumi, the Mizukage took up their stands on the main site of the main line of the village, while the on the other parts of the village the other Yugure members took their place.

Since there would be a lot of ninja coming in all sides the best way to deal all of them at one time is to take them out one by one. In this case with so many ninja swarming down upon the village there are multiple targets and so it's decided to divide and conquer. With so many squads to battalions of ninja at one time, the squads will come into small groups while the battalion or higher army force will come into a huge wave. That's where the Yugure comes in.

Earlier, Borei and his family including Mei Terumi,decided to hold the enemy advancing into large pockets on their own while the rest will cover the flanks and other weaknesses. The Scourge team also lends in their support as well and decided to hold another enemy advance in another direction. The Leaf Village was a big place and they were in the heart of it and worse off, there are more than one main roads in the village and the enemy strike force of the size of an army is heading right for them. So now the defense was set, spread out and thin the enemy. Borei and his team will cover one side of the main road while The Scourge team will cover another side.

Borei sense that the enemy is fast approaching in their position so he radios to the others " Everybody in position." he asks in the earpiece radio set.

(With Haku and Pakura)

The Ice and Scorch style users were taking positions in the rooftops and replied to their earpieces.

"I'm good." Haku replied.

"I'm ready." Pakura also replied.

(With Misora and Karin)

There were no more wounded villagers or anyone left to evacuate, so the medics decided to support their comrades in the battlements instead.

"We are in position." Karin said in her earpiece as she and Misora took their positions in alleyways since they are also sensor type ninjas that can detect any incoming enemies towards their positions.

(With Sasori and the former Sound Duo)

Sasori was partnered up with the sound duo that were recruited on the night when Dosu failed to assassinate Gaara and ended up dead instead. Zaku and Kin were thankful that their lives were saved and decided to abandon Orochimaru and his subordinates instead.

When Zaku and Kin were knocked out, Borei's team recovered and rescued them in time and they now felt utterly disgusted at Orochimaru's goals and ambitions. They even felt regret and anger at their former comrade Dosu who still believe that he wanted to be Orochimaru's powerful soldier. They now left the Hidden Sound and joined Yugure instead. The former sound duo even gave all the information to Borei when they confessed everything. Borei believed the two of them and offered them a second chance. Zaku and Kin understood and took this opportunity to join the ranks and were honored as well.

Sasori was also utilizing his puppets, this time he was gonna use his 'mutant force puppets' and the third Kazekage in position.

The trio were in position in alleyway hiding spots to surprise and ambush the enemy.

"We are good to go." Sasori replied in his earpiece.

(With Isaribi, Hotaru, Chojuro and Zabuza)

The 4 powerful water style users were the first line of attack/defend since they were accustomed in utilizing Defense to Offense attack tactics first.

The 4 were in the main road position waiting for an assault coming in their way.

"Were locked and loaded." Chojuro replied to Borei in his earpiece as he stands alongside his other comrades.

(With the other ambushers)

Ohyo, Doshaburi, Nijimi, Guren , Gozu and Yukimaru provided extra support on the battlefield. They were mostly spread out except for Yukimaru, who instead stayed alongside Guren's side and would never be out of her sight. The rest were taking up positions on the roof, on alleyways and even on any concealing cover they can find.

"We are all in position." Doshaburi radioed in his earpiece.

(With the flyers Jujihoka, Ryota and Seiichi)

The flying trio took up their positions on the air and provided aerial surveillance.

Black wings in the air, the trio of the Onmoraki clan scanned above for the incoming enemy. There is no doubt lots of enemy ninja of the Sand and Sound are going in.

"The enemy's coming in fast. We're up and at them." Ryota said in his earpiece. Pretty soon Ryota as well as his son and cousin

( Back with Borei)

Borei understood the situation and with all the responses relayed from his people, he turns serious as he narrows his eyes. His family stood alongside him with his position.

"Alright, they will be here any second now. Let's show them how the Yugure organization fights." Borei proclaims.

(Meanwhile with Gaara's chase)

After the little skirmish with the ninja squads, Yagura and Utakata continue on leaping tree after tree towards Gaara's position.

Yagura had his eyes widen when he caught up on something "Hmmm?"

Utakata notices the former Mizukage's look and asks him "Something going on Yagura?"

"I've heard from the communications that Borei and the rest are taking positions in the village and the Sound and Sand shinobis are gonna assault any second now. Not only that, were not the only pursuers going after Gaara." Yagura said as he explains.

"I see. So how many are there?" Utakata asks as he continues to leap the trees.

" There's the Uchiha, his comrades, the Nara was down and exhausted but another comer, an Aburame. They are all catching up while the siblings are still holding on to their own brother." Yagura said.

"That's really a lot of them. I don't think those genin really knows Gaara's status and not even that Uchiha despite he did notify Gaara as one of the powerful genins." Utakata noted.

Yagura narrowed his eyes in seriousness "Yeah, I've been figuring things out as well when the whole invasion started. The Sand really wanted to use Gaara to unleash his Tailed Beast to rampage the village, while the rest of the other ninjas would attack during the distraction."

"That really is a brutal tactic usage for jinchuurikis." Utakata gritted his teeth when he thought about that.

"I know. We are not the only the ones out here. The Nine Tails jinchuuriki Naruto is also in the chase." Yagura realized.

"It's a jinchuuriki battle then?" Utakata asks.

"Uh huh. Never get to see the day jinchuuriki meeting up other jinchuuriki and in a battle as well out of all meetings." Yagura noted.

"Well then, let's hope if we can control the situation, let's help these jinchuuriki then." Utakata added.

"Sure. we are might be the only ones who could do something like this." Yagura acknowledged his other jinchuuriki friend referring to a 'jinchuuriki helping another jinchuuriki' which was never been done before and even in a different country with different individuals.

The two Yugure Jinchuurikis resume their chase towards their target leaping branch to branch as fast as they can.

(With Sasuke's chase)

Sasuke finally caught up to Gaara and his siblings face to face. Gaara was still out of shape and hung on to Kankuro's shoulder. Sasuke was in front of the sand siblings.

"Oh Geez." Kankuro gritted his teeth and was still hanging Gaara in his shoulder.

"If it isn't Sasuke Uchiha." Temari said.

Sasuke hold up his kunai at points end and proclaimed "This is as far as you guys go."

'Oh man Gaara, Where are you when we need you?' Kankuro thought as he sees his brother still out cold in his shoulder. 'You picked the lousy time to be out of commision. This Uchiha kid is trouble.' Kankuro thought when he look at his brother then at Sasuke facing them.

Sasuke seems confident to take them on.

"So what are you gonna do huh?" Kankuro asks him then he saw Temari jumped up this time to challenge Sasuke.

As Temari leaps up in the air she prepares to strike Sasuke and orders her brother "Go Kankuro! Get Gaara out of here!" then she threw three kunais at Sasuke.

Sasuke saw the incoming projectiles and swerved his head to the right as the kunais hit the tree trunk.

Temari landed on another branch of the tree after her jump "I'll take care of this one." she said.

"Don't be a fool Temari. This kid's too much to handle for you all by yourself!" he yelled.

Temari yelled back "Don't argue! Our mission is to ensure Gaara is safe! That's our priority." Then Temari look at Sasuke's direction. " Don't worry about me, this is what I've been waiting for. " She proclaimed with eagerness facing Sasuke.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at them once more.

"Get going Kankuro!" Temari ordered her brother.

Kankuro nodded and leapt of to another direction with Gaara on his hold.

Sasuke, seeing that Kankuro is escaping with Gaara again, throws Kunai at their direction "No you don't!" but the kunai missed its marks. "Nooo!" Sasuke then began to go after Gaara again leaps tree to tree but then Temari cuts Sasuke off in his way.

Temari wasted no time and reached for her fan and unleash a strong gust of wind and blow Sasuke back "Take this!" she launches the wind attack and Sasuke stumbled back.

Sasuke stood up again facing his adversary.

'Bad timing. I would have to face this Uchiha kid when my chakra's almost gone.' Temari thought as she held her fan in front of her.

Sasuke leapt up into a higher branch facing equally at her.

' I'm in real trouble if he uses his sharingan, i've got to figure out a way to make him use a lot of his chakra and quickly.' she thought as she figures out a plan. ' it's my only chance.'

Sasuke was in his thoughts as well ' Should I use the Chidori to finish her off quickly? Sure, Why not?' he thought as grips his fist.

The two adversaries were face off against each other

A breeze blowing the leaf upwards signals the two to begin and after that they were off and both leap upwards against each other.

Sasuke threw shurikens at Temari for his first move. Temari saw this coming and unleash another gust of wind on her fan and deflected them.

As the two landed on the branches they regain themselves and look for another opening.

Temari narrows her eyes at Sasuke's direction and see his plans 'Hmmph, He's holding back. Saving his chakra for Gaara.' she thought.

Sasuke then smiled suddenly.

Temari unleash another wind attack " Wind Scythe Jutsu!" the winds were heading straight for Sasuke's direction and then the powerful winds slice up the tree trunk and branches were Sasuke was on but luckily Sasuke was able to evade the attacks and avoid a cut up.

Temari keeps attacking with her long range attacks as Sasuke looks for an opening. Eventually Sasuke leaps up and threw six kunai at Temari.

Temari jeered at Sasuke "Is that the best you can do! Sand Climb Jutsu!" she yelled out as she launches another wind attack that deflected the incoming projectiles and the wind also coated itself with sand and spread through the branches of the tree where Sasuke was taking cover.

With Sasuke's cover he begins to try another counterattack ' I've got to find a way to separate her from that fan.' he thought.

Temari watches Sasuke's actions and put on a determined look ' heh, still holding back. This fight won't last long that way.'

'Oh well,can't be helped.' Sasuke thought and then he faces Temari once more.

Temari was even more ready and eager 'Good, I was wondering when he would get serious.' she said with a smirk.

Sasuke put up hand signs and conjure up a jutsu " Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

The attack launches smaller fireballs raining down on Temari.

Temari was excited as well ' That's more like it!' then Temari backflipped from the branch she was standing on and then heads for the ground. She landed on her feet and the small fireballs impacted around her in a circle encircling her inside.

Sasuke held up more handsigns and prepared another attack. 'I got you now!' " Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" then he launches a huge fireball heading straight for Temari. The Fireball impacted her when it explode.

"Did I get her?" Sasuke asks himself.

Unfortunately Temari came out unscathe from the flaming attack and counterattacked back "Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

Sasuke leapt back to avoid the attack and landed on the first branch he faced her earlier. Unfortunately Temari's earlier attack put up sand on the branches and when Sasuke landed on them he slipped and Temari smirked. 'I've got you!'

Sasuke was knocked off from his balance when he landed on the sand branch and fell down.

"You're mine!" Temari leap off above and wasted no time to attack while Sasuke was falling down upside down. "All mine!" Temari threw 3 kunais at Sasuke which hit him in the chest and stomach.

The two landed on the ground with Temari unscathe and Sasuke on his back. Temari smirked as she finally took out her target or so she thought. As Temari approaches Sasuke's body to make sure he's down, it shapeshifted into a log.

Temari was in shocked "What the-! A substitution!" she saw.

Not just a substitution there was also an explosive tag in the log as well. Temari could not react or jump away on time to get away from the blast when she saw tag right next to the kunais she embedded on it.

Temari was caught in the explosion and send her 20 feet back and she landed on her back.

The real Sasuke was on the branch above her and said to her " Gotta run.I've wasted enough time on you." then Sasuke continue his chase to Gaara once again.

Temari was still breathing and panting as she slowly gets back up to her feet " Hopefully….. I've held up long enough…. for Gaara to get away." she said.

(Back in the village)

The enemy has begun its offensive, earlier the wall has been breached and destroyed and now the Sand and Sound Ninjas has begun to spread in all directions.

The sensor ninjas Karin and Misora detected large signatures approaching.

" The enemy is here and moving in fast." Karin said as she relays her comrades in their positions.

"Understood. Get ready here they come!" Borei proclaimed as he holds the Nuibari on one hand and his Scythe on another hand.

The invading ninjas swarm on every direction. Both ground and top. Sand and Sound Ninja poured out in every direction. Some individually or by pairs, most were in squads of 3 and 5 or even 10 while others were a mixture of joint operation together.

The invading ninjas swarm down on the streets, alleyways and rooftops when they were in the heart of the hidden leaf village. They ran in all directions with a simple objective. Search and Destroy. With all the chaos in the arena that started the signal, the release of the One Tail sand Jinchuuriki and the breach inside the walls, It was a full on all out Leaf Village Crush.

The Yugure members were prepared for this, for the first time they were going all out against another village/nation not just one but two and also in the different place, the Leaf Village all at the same time. The strength of the Yugure will be shown.

As the invading ninjas go around to seek and destroy, the Yugure members readied themselves for this was another battle they would remember.

(With Haku and Pakura)

The two Kekkei Genkai users see the enemy rushing in and their job was to delay them. They took up positions in two covers. Haku was on one side while Pakura was on another.

They could see the enemy ninjas pouring out and they pass by them unnoticed.

Pakura smirked and looked at Haku's eyes as Haku look at hers. Haku smiled and nodded to say 'let's begin!'

Without wasting no time, Pakura jumped off from her position and revealed herself to the enemy and she began to attack all out at them as she appears and held up hand signs. " Scorch Style: Scorching Flare Stream!"

The invading shinobi were caught off guard when Pakura jumped right in front of them and when Pakura formed up an attack, A wind sphere went straight at them and it charges heat inside and as the sphere went straight for them, the sphere expanded when it was using a lot of Wind and Fire chakra to charge up and then bursts into a straight incinerating the shinobi in her path.

The invading shinobi were scorched up and not only that the oxygen and heat made them sweat and evaporated their moisture.

Another battalion goes in for her from behind then it was Haku's turn. Haku then went out of his hiding spot and supported his girlfriend and went out against the enemy coming for her.

Haku held up hand signs and said "Ice Style: Ice Dragon Missile!" Haku fired a dragon coated in ice straight at the other wave of invading ninjas. The ice dragon went above and slammed down on the enemy making them freeze and stopped in their tracks as they were frozen solid.

The enemy did not give in and instead continue to attack. More ninjas from Sound and Sand attack them. Haku and Pakura stood together back to back and went hand to hand combat with the enemy as they stood their ground.

One sound Ninja attacked Haku to slash him with a kunai but Haku threw senbon at him and punctured his vital points killing him with ease. Then a sand ninja attack him next with a kunai in hand.

As the Sand shinobi got close, Haku kicked the sand shinobi in the chest and made him stumble then Haku punched him in the face three times and grabbed his jacket. Using one hand he formed up hand signs quickly and large spikes formed around them aiming at the sand shinobi. Haku backflipped and the Ice spikes launch themselves towards the sand ninja, puncturing him like a pincushion.

With Pakura, she was also fairing well, one sand shinobi rush towards her kunai in hand and then she side tripped him. The sand shinobi lose his balance and Pakura grabbed him and held out her own kunai then delivered a stab on his neck. The sand ninja bled out and died.

Another sound shinobi came up to Pakura to attack her when she was behind then she delivered a twisting kick which knock the attacker off and then she gave the sound shinobi a left hard punch to his face and then she charged up a scorching sphere in her hand and delivered a blow to the chest instantaneously incinerating the ninja evaporating the moisture out of him in the inside out.

(With Sasori and the former sound duo)

The sound duo made their first move to attack their former allies. Kin went in and used her vibrating bell genjutsu to slow the advancing enemy down in their tracks. Then she uses her senbon to hit vital points on her targets.

Zaku then went in next and wasted no time and with his arms recovered he unleashes a slicing sound wave that ripped the enemies vibrations making them disoriented even more.

"Well done. Now it's my turn!" Sasori said with a smirk as he reveals his position and then he then summoned up 4 mutant puppets to join the fight.

The first puppet was armed with a sword, the second one was armed with claws, the third had gatling guns and the fourth had buzzsaws.

"Here they go!" Sasori launched them all controlling their stringed bodies towards the enemy.

The first to attack was the sword mutant puppet and then it stab the enemy left and right. The second one, the claw mutant puppet uses its claws to shred and tear enemies up, then in one instant it activated rectractable chains in its arms and stabbed and grabbed two sound shinobi. The gatling mutant puppet went in next and laid down a barrage of bullets. Then finally the buzzsaw mutant puppet went in next and then shredded the enemy sound ninja like wood paper ripping them off with their legs,arms,torsos and even their heads.

Sasori smirked to himself and thought ' hehehe, my mutant puppets are a masterpiece to my collection.' he thought as he watches his art in battle and the display.

Zaku looked at the display that the enemies were now dead and then he looked at Sasori " Thanks, your not bad at all." he smiled.

Kin also smiled as well with the support "I appreciate the support as well and neat attacks too. You Yugure guys ain't too shabby too." she said as she looks at the enemies defeated.

Sasori smiled in acceptance "Thanks, but don't celebrate just yet." he narrows his eyes as he saw an incoming wave of sand shinobi heading towards them. "It's just beginning."

Zaku and Kin look towards the enemy and steeled themselves. Sasori then spoke up with a smirk "Stand back, I got this!" he then slammed his hands to ground and it revealed the Third Kazekage puppet "Their finished!" Sasori proclaimed.

The Sand shinobi close in to the trio's position and then they suddenly stopped in their tracks on what they saw in their front.

"What the-!"

"No way!"

"Is that the-!"

"Impossible!"

"He's -!"

They were frightened that they saw because it was the Third Kazekage puppet and Sasori went all out against them as Iron Sand formed around them. "Iron Sand Unleash!" he called out.

The iron sand formed into a rectangle and a cone together and they collides each other and which in turn they expanded like a membrane from the inside out and formed zigzag branches coated with iron sand and poison. The Iron sand then went to the oncoming shinobi and then pierce them and the ground creating a shockwave and killing them.

Zaku and Kin were at awe when they saw Sasori performing well in battle and were lucky and even felt good inside that they are happy to join Yugure.

'I'm glad I'm given this second chance. I will not waste it!' Zaku thought.

'The Yugure are powerful people, I'm glad they saved us and they are friendly and would accept anyone to their ranks. I'm glad I'm with them now.' Kin also thought

The former sound duo still kept on focusing the battle and even assisting Sasori in the fight.

(With the Water Defense Users)

Zabuza and Chojuro were at the front of the road and with Isaribi and Hotaru behind them. They knew they were facing a lot of incoming invaders and now their job is to hold them off.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes in front at the sight "Alright, here they come!" he shouted.

Pretty soon, a whole squad about 10-15 sound and sand shinobi in a joint operation were now heading straight for them.

Isaribi and Hotaru formed up hand signs to stop them in their tracks "Water Style: Water Wall!" then the two kunoichis formed a wall of water blocking the invading ninjas advance.

Realizing that the ninjas would leap up,Zabuza and Chojuro wasted no time and went out to repel them next, they conjured 42 handsigns and then said "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Both swordsmen then launch a huge torrent of Water Dragons and then aim them both at the incoming enemy!

The advancing ninjas were flushed out and now it was time for the killing!

Zabuza rushed in and began slicing his victims off using his executioner's blade then Chojuro followed and conjured chakra up from his sword Hiramekarei and uses to push the enemy back. The two kunoichis followed next and using a whole class of variety of water ninjutsu. Pretty soon Isaribi and Hotaru flush the enemy out even more.

(With the Supporting Ninja)

The other members of the Yugure were stationed in various parts of hidden spots in one place to bottle up the enemy. First they waited then they strike!

Yukimaru went in first to make an opening then he said " Hidden mist jutsu!" and enshroud the area with mist.

The invaders were stopped in their tracks as a blanket of mist covers them. Then the rest attack with full surprise.

Gozu then went in first to strike "Earth Style: Mudshot!" then spits off a large stream off mud and traps the enemy.

Ohyo was next and down an opponent using a "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" then launches a gust of wind ripping the enemy off.

Then Nijimi follows "Earth Style: Mobile Core!" he then traps a group of ninja in the ground below as he moved the earth around them. "Now Doshaburi!"

Doshaburi formed up hand signs "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!" and then the breath of flame headed straight for the ninjas burning them below like a frying oven in the microwave.

With the mist at their sight the enemy could not see them and they would strike ruthlessly.

(With the flyers)

Jujihoka, Ryota and Seiichi splitted up into three directions and then they divebomb into their targets using the snatch and grab then kill.

One by one formations of squads were ripped apart as each member was grabbed and clawed.

(With the Scourge team)

The scourge was also fairing well. They used their powerful undead like powers to eliminate a large force invading them at one side.

The three members of the team form together a circle back to back. And with a large force about 20 - 30 shinobi surrounding them they were prepared.

The shinobi got them surrounded and were eager to attack. Yakkyoku went in first then he summoned extra undead skeletons, use Cripple on them and shooting multiple deathcoils around his targets

Kiheishi's part was that he was on his trusty steed Ponteyo and then gallop in the circle and conjured up Fire Style: Flaming Fly Torpedo and like angry torpedos they seek and destroy their targets in an area of effect then lastly, Kiheishi charged his illusion gallop attack and went like a blur and stabbed the enemy in less than 10 seconds.

Finally Yuwaku's part was that she was using her Succubus abilities on the enemy. She sprouted up devil wings on her back and then unleashed a carrion swarm of bats and carrion birds that bites of enemies blood. She also took up into the air and created clones of herself and then grab her victims and initiated life drain attacks that absorbs their blood and chakra to reenergize her. She also launch multiple shadow strike attacks towards her adversaries.

(With the Uchiha prodigies)

Itachi and Shisui arrived at one of the sites where everyone was engaging and lend in to assist their hand.

Using their powerful kekkei genkais at their disposal they shrug off anyone who stops them. Even so their identities were hidden from their hoods as well as their faces but not their red eyes.

The Uchiha duo would walk into a straight line where enemies are waiting to kill them but when the enemies prepare to strike or when they got close, they would be paralyzed or unable to fight.

One sand ninja rush in to attack Shisui but when he looked at him he was stuck and in the blink of an eye Shisui was behind him and stab him in the back before he got to react.

Then a sound ninja on the front of Itachi went to attack him but instead he was stopped in his tracks and then was fatally stabbed in the chest to end him directly.

"No one else saw us Itachi. It seems to work so far." Shisui said.

"Yes, and with the civilians already evacuated, its up to us to also help the fight in our disguise." Itachi said.

"What about your brother?" Shisui asks.

"Sasuke won't be the objective for now, there's too many confusion going on with the village. Revealing ourselves early on with Sasuke seeing us would make the situation harder. Utakata and Yagura are heading to Gaara's position and Sasuke's trailing him. We can't go that far yet. So we have to stay here and defend. Once it's done we will have to move out." Itachi said.

"Alright, that's your call." Shisui said. "Besides, I've been waiting for some action and the time is now." he said with a smirk and facing the enemy.

"Aren't we all." Itachi also smiled at his friend's remark.

(With Borei and his family)

Like the other members, Borei and his family were surrounded on all sides. But they were ready for this.

Borei drew his weapons up, so does his wife and his son and finally Mei Terumi took up her stance in battle.

"Y'all ready?" Borei said.

"It's been quite awhile since I have to fight like this." Mei nodded.

And in 4 directions they were off.

Mei uses her two kekkei genkais on the invaders in front of her. She forms up hand signs and called out "Lava Style: Lava Monster Jutsu!" she launches a stream of lava which created a huge monsters and then burn and scorch her enemies up. The ones who were not caught were disoriented. Two shinobis rush up to her but she punch them both knocking them out and taunted to the others "what's wrong can't take the heat?"

The invaders were angry and rush up to kill her ' I knew they would not resist, too easy. Vapour Style: Solid Fog Jutsu!' she then fired a breath of steaming fog which condenses the air and making the heat rising. The invaders could not stand up properly were melting like ice creams due to the high intensity of the moisture all around the fog created by Mei. Happy that her victim's melted she was still getting started.

With Miyuki, she was also handling well on her own, she used her adamantine chains to stop the enemy in her tracks and with her fast speed she went all out using her clones and sealing jutsus to disrupt them.

Finally with the duo Father and Son they get to fight alongside each other all the way.

Borei and Nagato first called out to their summons "Summoning Jutsu!" They summoned a dog, a pterodactyl, a Giant ram, a centipede, and a deathclaw.

They then held out more handsigns " Plasma clone Jutsu!" both men yelled. Then there were 10 of them and 5 each plus the real one. They were gonna use their Sage powers now.

With no further delay, the plasma clones of both father and son utilize each as a path or an elemental user. They were the most powerful shinobis who mastered all 5 chakra natures and have the most unusual powerful abilities combine. Together as father and son they fight alongside together once again.

"Let's do this." Nagato proclaimed.

"Game on then." Borei also proclaimed.

Then there off!

 **So there you have it guys, Part 2 is done and everyone in Yugure have their screen time! Hooray! Now let's wait and see what's gonna happen to Part 3. Stay tune for the next chapter of Revenant!**


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter - 58: The Battle of the Leaf Village Part 3

 **Here is the 3rd part of the battle of the Hidden Leaf, so let's get it rolling!**

(In the Kage Box)

Just earlier when the Kage Box exploded and the invasion started, the Kazekage revealed himself as Orochimaru. One of the Legendary Sannin who betrayed the Leaf Village and sought to pursue his goals of immortality and power. Orochimaru grappled Hiruzen when the signal began.

In the midst of chaos and confusion, Orochimaru ordered his elite Sound Shinobi to create a barrier to block any trespassers and entrapping both their master and the Hokage inside with no interferences.

There were 5 Sound Ninja operating in all 4 sides. A towering fair skin man with orange mohawk hair and with a big bulk, His name is Jirobo. A dark-skinned man with black shaggy hair tied into a ponytail and had six arms, His name is Kidomaru. Two twin boys who had the same faces yet alternating appearances of light blue-grey hair, fair skin,green shade of lipstick and dark markings on their eyes and both share the same single body as 2 in 1, they were Sakon and Ukon. Finally, a fair skinned girl with a slender build and the short one, she had long dark pink hair and wore a black hat with pipe like stripes and bandaged sides in it.

Together they were called the Sound 4 and currently they operate to their Lord and their job was to maintain the barrier surrounding their master and the Hokage inside to prevent any incursions.

Hiruzen and Orochimaru were engaging in combat inside the barrier and it was a Kage fight that would erupt.

Outside the barrier, the Leaf Anbu who were designated to protect the Kage cannot get inside but only stand and watch as the Hokage fights his former student and apprentice.

As both adversaries face off, they wasted no time to engage each other.

Hiruzen launched his first attack Ninja Art: Tile Shuriken and then he launch them to Orochimaru like projectiles but Orochimaru leap above and attack with Striking Shadow Snake and then launch a snake head from his tongue and bit of Hiruzen. Hiruzen took the blow early then he let Orochimaru get distracted by substituting himself as a mud clone and fell off.

Realizing it was a substitution, Orochimaru stop his attack and then Hiruzen was behind him. Hiruzen then launch Earth Style: Great Mud River and the mud slip into Orochimaru's feet as Orochimaru slip.

Orochimaru tried to retaliate but it was futile as Hiruzen then launch more attacks at him. First, Hiruzen launched Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bomb from the Mud River and as mud projectiles were launch he then called out Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bomb and uses the flaming heat to augment the earth bomb completely a burning mud to flush out Orochimaru.

However as the jutsus subsided Orochimaru was still tough and came out unscathed. There is still plenty more action to go around.

Getting more serious, the two were face to face again, Hiruzen summoned a Shuriken Shadow Clone technique and multiplied to attack Orochimaru then Orochimaru retaliated back by using the Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation.

Coffins came out of the roof ground, 1 coffin, then another and a third. However as the third coffin was halfway up, it went down instead. The shuriken attack was blocked by the coffins.

Then the coffin lids fell down revealing the two most powerful shinobis in history. The First Hokage Hashirama Senju and The Second Hokage Tobirama Senju.

Hiruzen realizes that he would be fighting his own brethren and things were gonna get hard and tough.

(In the Hidden Leaf Forest)

As the chase continues on, another battle was gonna take place. Earlier, Kankuro fled with Gaara as Temari stalls Sasuke. However Sasuke already defeated Temari and he continues his chase towards Gaara once more.

Naruto and his team are still on pursuit to Sasuke's location.

Yagura and Utakata are also still catching up on Gaara's position as they also fight their way towards their target.

(In the Kage Box Roof)

Hiruzen realizes he was up against in a Kage Battle Royale and he was able to fend himself off when the two reanimated predecessor Hokages engaged him in combat with all their power, chakra and multiple variety of jutsus altogether in the same day.

Orochimaru also revealed that his ambitions to the key of immortality is to steal bodies and anyone's life force to prolong his lifespan further. This was also evident when Orochimaru show his face transformation of the woman he abducted and semi transformed earlier in disguise.

Facing with no other option. And as Orochimaru's former sensei the Hokage decides to end this quickly once and for all!

"It's time to end this!" Hiruzen stated as he undos the shield that protected him.

"I'm afraid it's too late now!" Orochimaru proclaimed as his reanimated Kage engage once again.

Hiruzen held handsigns "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and two more clones of himself appeared on his left and right.

"Eheh, You will only shorten your life sensei. I think your impatience is getting the better of you." Orochimaru taunted.

Hiruzen's summoned animal Enma, was quite surprise of what his summoner was planning ' Could it be? Is he?' he wondered.

As the reanimated Kages went for Hiruzen once again, The Third Hokage held another set of handsigns " Mi , I , Hitsuji , U , Inu , Ne , Tori , Uma , Mi ! " He shout out and clapped his hands.

'Yes. That Signature handsigns. I knew it!' Enma realizes as he watches Sarutobi performing.

And from behind Sarutobi, an entity figure began to form and appear. It was the Shinigami himself.

The Shinigami was a purple entity humanoid demonic being wearing a white Haori and had red beads on his left hand, red horns on his head, dark black eyes, sharp teeth, and a dagger on his mouth. Not to mention a soul of a person crucified and worn like a necklace hanging from his neck.

The Grim Reaper has arrived!

'So it's just as the Fourth Hokage said, This is the Reaper. The face of death, invisible to all but the one who cast the jutsu!' Hiruzen thought.

Orochimaru saw that he wasn't bothered at all and said "Whatever your planning it's too late. It's over, I've won. The Leaf Village will fall."

Hiruzen frowned at that and look dead straight at his former apprentice unwavered "You're forgetting that the Leaf Village is my home and as the Hokage, I am entrusted with my home's protection! I am the head of the household of the central pillar and he who destroys my home must destroy me! And I warn you it will not be easy!" he declared!

Tobirama Senju then covers the playing field as he wavers the Tiger hand Seal. "Genjutsu: Infinite Darkness Jutsu!" and with that the entire background was enshrouded with darkness blocking views from reality or fantasy.

"What nonsense, in a grand scheme of time. You're just a tribunal footnote in a cluster of huts called the Leaf Village." Orochimaru jeered at Hiruzen.

Hiruzen received the blows inflicted on his face as he blocks them with his arms. Hiruzen was still standing refusing to give up.

"In time, the Hokage Stone Faces will crumble and will be worn down to nothing." Orochimaru continued.

Hiruzen gritted his teeth " You will never understand that is far more than a cluster of huts. " Hiruzen then began to see all his memories of his lifetime in ages pasts as he continues speaking "It is a place where every year shinobi are born, raised, rolled , fight and die to protect their home."

Hiruzen still continues to block of the blows inflicted on him "These people are precious to me! We share aborne, we share a life and though we may not share ties of blood, They are precious to me! They are my family!" he proclaimed.

Orochimaru chuckles " The pillar of your village, a pillar of termites and rot. I don't have to knock you down, You're already falling."

Hiruzen was panting and then he wiped his mouth and said " And if I do fall, you still will fail. I'm only a one in a long line. I carry this title in trust for those Hokage who came in before and for those will come after! I am the Third Hokage! You can't stop it by destroying me! A new and stronger Hokage would take my place becoming the pillar who and was defend the village!"

Hiruzen was more serious now than ever " Now Orochimaru, Get ready! For I am about to perform a jutsu you haven't seen before!"

Hiruzen put up a handsign "Behold! Sealing Justu: Reaper Death Seal!" he declared.

'A jutsu I haven't seen' Orochimaru thought.

Hiruzen received shuriken strikes and it tumbled him off the ground as he get back up he still kept on going.

" What's the matter? Are you planning to let your predecessors pummel you to death? Are you going to show me this jutsu or not?" Orochimaru taunted.

'Hurry, Hurry' Hiruzen thought as he wants to make this quick.

The Shinigami wrapped the red beads on his left hand and charge up power and then black markings on the hand began to form up and then it plunge to the crucifix soul necklace hanging around the neck in the back.

Hiruzen felt the inside of his body when the jutsu like that happened and then he send of his shadow clones he conjured earlier to locate the first and second Hokages.

"Finally it's done and a not a minute too soon!" he said.

"Aww what's wrong? You're reeling from fatigue already?" Orochimaru taunted.

'Now, all that's left is to catch hold of him!' Hiruzen thought.

The two shadow clones that sense the reanimated Kages presence were finally hold their targets and the Genjutsu begins to subside.

As the Infinite Darkness subsided and fades away, Hiruzen's shadow clones grappled Hashirama and Tobirama Senju's bodies as they can't move.

"I have you!" Hiruzen yelled.

"The Darkness vanishes. What is this jutsu?" Orochimaru asks himself.

"Sarutobi!" Enma yelled.

Without warning, the left hand of the Shinigami's ghost on each of the shadow clones begins to pull the reanimated Hokages souls from the inside out.

"Forgive us Sarutobi." Hashirama said.

"We made your life difficult." Tobirama also added.

Soon the souls were removed and the host bodies began to dust away.

Hiruzen bowed down his head and replied back "And forgive me, First Lord Hokage, Second Lord Hokage."

The Souls were completely removed "Now! Seal!" the Hokage souls were sealed off and the mark of a seal appeared on Third Lord Hokage's stomach.

As the host bodies dissipated it also shows the victims use in that jutsu. Hiruzen was disgusted when he saw the sound shinobi used as sarcrifices.

"You sacrifice your people." Hiruzen said as he remembers the memories of his predecessors as following their roles and footsteps and shed tears on his eyes.

"You were meant to guide them. Not toy with them as if they were dolls." Hiruzen said as he also showed remorse for that kind of treatment.

Orochimaru was also getting annoyed and wanted to finish things also " Are you finished sensei? Have we had enough of this nonsense yet?" he narrowed his eyes.

"The people put their faith in you!" Hiruzen shouted. The 2 shadow clones he used were now dispelled.

"Enma! Come!" Hiruzen grabs his summon staff.

With his eyes narrowed, he leaps above and rushes toward Orochimaru. Orochimaru reaches for his Kusanagi Blade. Soon the two were locked in a weapon fight against each other. Slash after slash, strike after strike, and stab after stab they went all out against each other both offense and defense.

Getting the upper hand, Hiruzen knocks off the Kusanagi blade Orochimaru was wielding, and come for him from behind.

"I've got him!" Hiruzen extended Enma and the summon staff lunges behind Orochimaru.

"Striking Shadow Snake!" the snakes from Orochimaru's left arm strike and immobilized Enma.

"You dog!" Enma yelled.

With that distraction, Hiruzen came off from Orochimaru's right side and grappled him as well.

"Now to finish it!" Hiruzen said as he was in Orochimaru's front personal space.

The Shinigami also prepares to grapple another soul as well. The Shinigami's left hand went from Sarutobi and then grabs Orochimaru's soul in the inside out just like the Two Kages.

'What is this ideal? This is bad!' Orochimaru thought as he widen his eyes.

Orochimaru try to act desperately and he uses his right hand to lift the Kusanagi blade up and send it to stab Hiruzen. At the same time, Enma transforms back.

"NOW DIE!" both men yelled out simultaneously.

Within nanoseconds the Shinigami begins to pull Orochimaru's soul out and the Kusanagi blade begins to stab. Enma was still trap with the Shadow Striking Snakes and also desperately tries to block the sword from hitting.

(In the Village Grounds)

The invasion was still ongoing. Yugure forces and the Hidden Leaf Forces are still on combat to repel the enemy. Ninjas were engaging everywhere both friend and foe.

Jiraiya arrived, and defeated the summoned snake attacking the houses. He was also join up by Ibiki. One of the ANBU Interrogation units.

(Back in the Kage Box Roof)

The situation resulted in a deadlock stalemate. When both attacks were performed,Orochimaru's soul was partially removed and the Kusanagi Sword, stabbed Hiruzen from behind and with Enma trying to remove it out as he was still trap by the Snakes.

Enma was grunting as he hold the blade to prevent it going from one side to the other. Hiruzen was coughing.

"Oh man, Why didn't you dodge it?!" Orochimaru asks angrily. His soul was still being pulled off as every seconds pass.

"Sarutobi." Enma said in concern.

"There was no need. The one who cast the Reaper Death Seal, in order to send his enemy's soul to oblivion, must sacrifice his own life in order to work. It's a jutsu with a heavy price." Hiruzen explained.

Orochimaru tried putting up a Ram Sign and he was still paralyze and could not move properly 'I can't use my jutsu!' he thought.

"There was no need to dodge the blade. My fate is sealed. It is a jutsu of a great hero, who once save this village. Once the seal is complete, I will die. But I will die knowing,that I have taken you with me." Hiruzen explained further.

"So then this is the jutsu that sealed the Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit?" Orochimaru asks as he struggles.

"Inch by Inch, your soul will be dragged out of you, and sealed forever!" Hiruzen proclaimed.

'My body, I can't make it move!' Orochimaru thought.

Inch by Inch Orochimaru's soul was half way pulled out.

"Another moment or two, and you will be able to see it. It's nearly halfway out. You will be able to bid a last farewell to your soul. But not to your suffering. For those souls who are sealed by this jutsu, are doomed to suffer for eternity in the belly of the Reaper. Never to rest in peace. There, the souls of the sealed and the sealer are forever intertwined. Bound together by hatred. Locked in a ceaseless combat till the end of time." Hiruzen explained even further.

The Shinigami then draw out his fork like dagger and the souls that hung on his neck screamed and wailed endlessly. The Shinigami draw his dagger and severed the souls and devoured them.

Orochimaru was scared and frightened of what he saw "That thing is the Reaper!"

The Shinigami chewed its victims like food in it's mouth and be forever trapped in it's belly.

"YOU FOOL! Do you really think I would stand here like a frightened child by doing nothing?!" he yelled and shouted.

Orochimaru then bring up his right hand and brought two fingers as the Kusanagi Blade plunges forward. Doing that also returns the halfway soul that is taken from his body.

Both men were struggling in this deadlock and were panting heavily.

"Go ahead Sensei,Hurry up and die already!" Orochimaru proclaimed.

(Back in the Forest)

Kankuro was still holding Gaara to let him recover. Kankuro sense that something was close already and his answer was right.

Sasuke arrived and was in front of him. Sasuke panted and proclaimed "You through running away?"

Kankuro panted and replied "Who says I was running?" he continues to pant and added "I'll take you on, no problem."

"Wait!" another voice rang out and it was Temari she arrived at her siblings' side. She was also battered and bruised earlier but manage to still catch up.

"Temari." Kankuro was relieved that her sister was still standing and alive " When he showed up and you didn't, I thought… he must've finished you."

Temari also panted "He could have but he didn't.I don't ….. Know. Guess I didn't delay him for very long now, did I?"

"It's okay, every second gives Gaara more time to recover and the more chakra that Uchiha use up is better for us." Kankuro noted.

Sasuke seems to be more determined now to get things underway.

(With Naruto's squad)

Pakkun smelled the tracks and said "I smell Sasuke. He is not alone, I smell others with him. He is caught up to them."

Naruto and Sakura followed.

"At last." Sakura said as she continues to trail.

"Sasuke." Naruto said as he focuses his attention forward.

"Their close together and they have stop moving. Could mean a fight" Pakkun explained.

'Be careful Sasuke.' Sakura thought.

"We should hurry!" Pakkun said and then he picked up more scents and thought ' What are all these other smells? A bunch of them all converging in the same spot.' Pakkun thought.

"Smells like we're not the only ones tracking Sasuke, there something else out there." Pakkun said.

"Really? Where?" Naruto asks.

"Who is it? Friend or Foe?" Sakura asks.

"I don't know." Pakkun admitted " But-"

"But what?" Naruto asks.

Pakkun narrowed his eyes and replied " It isn't human."

Naruto gasps and Sakura gulps. Something serious is gonna happen.

(Back with the siblings)

Sasuke comes face to face with them once again. In an unexpecting moment, Shino Aburame appears and decided to take the battle with Kankuro himself. Shino tracked the Sand Ninja by implanting a female beetle on Sasuke which also attracted his swarm of male beetles and then follow the traces of chakra around it.

Shino allows Sasuke to take care of Kankuro. Sasuke then leaves and continue to pursuit Gaara once more, who which that he is been carried by Temari this time.

(With Yagura and Utakata)

Not far from another direction, the two Mist Jinchuurikis kept on leaping tree to tree to reach their target.

Yagura then spoke out " It seems that another fight is gonna take place."

"What is it then?" Utakata asks.

"It's the Aburame kid versus the puppet user. The Uchiha is still pursuing with the One Tail host." Yagura detailed.

"I see. Alright then, I'll help the Aburame kid. Once that battle is done, I'll rendezvous in your position." Utakata decided.

Yagura smiled "Alright then, give it hell."

Utakata smiled back and nodded and then went to his left towards another direction while Yagura still pursues continuously towards Gaara.

(With Shino and Kankuro)

The two adversaries were gonna go against each other. Initially, they were opponents that were gonna fight in the arena, but since Kankuro decided to forfeit the match, it was now time to initiate the battle that would have been intended.

Shino and Kankuro looked at each other waiting for an opening move to attack.

Kankuro begins his move as he brings his hands in a clap ' Puppet Master Jutsu '.

Shino begins to raise his arms forward. Kankuro then unwraps his puppet. Shino watches as the puppet was unwrapped, he also saw Kankuro with his puppet strings attached to his fingers.

The puppet is revealed as a round circular husk with an oblong body and a head with 3 eyeballs with messy hair. It was also made of wood and had 4 arms with it. The puppet also moved its inanimate body through Kankuro's control. Kankuro's puppet was Crow.

Shino readies his swarm of beetles around his body and declared " I am a member of the Hidden Leaf Village's Aburame clan. When we fight no matter how puny our opponent is, we don't mock them. We face them with full strength."

Kankuro scoffed at that declaration "Ngh. Bring them on."

(With Gaara)

Temari was carrying Gaara to safety this time as she holds on to her little brother carrying him onto her shoulder.

Gaara then finally opens his eyes as he is awake and notices his surroundings. Gaara then realize he was carried by his sister.

"Temari. Put me down." Gaara ordered.

"You sure you're strong enough Gaara?" Temari asks in concern as she stopped on the tree branch and then settled Gaara down.

Gaara was still reeling from the fatigue as he came into his senses as he grapples his head to steady himself and try to ease his pain.

Temari also notices the wound inflicted by Sasuke Uchiha's Chidori on the arena battle and reaches for medicine on her pouch.

Gaara then snaps out and tries to stand up " Go away Temari. You're a nuisance. I don't need you." Gaara stated as he shoves her away sending her back to another tree branch.

As Gaara catches his breath he turns around and saw Sasuke Uchiha in front of him.

Unbeknownst to them, Yagura finally arrived and spotted them just a little far away and out of sight.

'Finally, I caught up to them.' Yagura thought to himself as he sees Sasuke, Temari and the jinchuuriki Gaara.

Yagura looks at Gaara and narrowed his eyes ' I can't reveal my position just yet. So Sasuke has to deal with Gaara first. No doubt that the two are gonna engage each other.' Yagura thought as he watches Sasuke and Gaara look at each other face to face. Not only that, Yagura knew that he was a jinchuuriki and when a jinchuuriki sensing another jinchuuriki is not always friendly when face to face with confrontation.

(With Shino and Kankuro's battle)

Kankuro strikes first as he controls his puppet to attack Shino. Kankuro then draws out knives of the puppet coated with poison.

Shino dodges this by leaping on his right and saw purple liquid oozing out of the knife when it struck the branch. 'Poison on the blade.' he thought.

Kankuro continues his attack as he uses his puppet to stab Shino again then Shino leap back to another branch behind him. Then Kankuro extended his puppet to attack at a medium range to stab Shino again but Shino dodge the stab and it hit the tree trunk instead. Shino then leap down to the branches covered with leaves.

"It's no use." Kankuro said as he continues to use his puppet to go after Shino which he was hiding in the branches leaves.

Shino saw that the puppet was going for him and sees his direction. Shino threw two kunais at the puppet which it used a substitution.

"You're making this too easy." Kankuro grimaced.

Kankuro then controlled his puppet as it opened it's mouth and then fired senbon coated with poison to Shino. It was a direct hit.

Kankuro rejoiced that his attack hits. But it fell too soon as he saw what realize was that Shino dissolved into a swarm of bugs instead.

Shino appeared on Kankuro's right at close range and attempted to land a blow on him but Kankuro reacted and dodge the blow and leap back.

"You made a clone out of bugs and snuck up behind me, not too bad." Kankuro said.

"You seem to rely on medium to long range attacks and not short range fighting. Furthermore you seem to utilizing all your chakra by that puppet of yours." Shino noted.

"Thank's for the dissertation. But I'm just getting 't worry, you haven't all what my Ninjutsu can do and you're in for a treat. You haven't seen what half of what Crow can do, so far he's playing nice!" Kankuro explained and with that he uses Crow's elbow and it opened. Like a bazooka, a rocket fired from its' elbow tube and it impacted on Shino releasing a poisonous gas.

Shino narrowly escape the blast as he also inhaled the poison and it starts to affect him in a paralyzing way.

(With Hiruzen's Fight)

The Battle of Hiruzen and his former apprentice Orochimaru was locked in a stalemate at each other in close range. As both adversaries were at their limit and near death. Yet they still struggle for control that only one will only stand for this fight.

Hiruzen was locked on to Orochimaru's soul as the Shinigami tries to pull it out before time runs out while Orochimaru tries to finish off Hiruzen with his Kusanagi blade as Hiruzen was fatally stab yet still standing.

'To have come this far. This far to have his cursed soul in my hands and not have a strength to finish it! This decrepit old body! Is not enough to be prepared to die!' Hiruzen thought as this might be his last and final battle with his former apprentice.

'I might have been succeeded. If perhaps you were 10 years younger. hehehehehehehehehe!' Orochimaru thought as he brought his fingers to control the sword to stab Hiruzen while the Shinigami is also pulling Orochimaru's soul out.

"Sarutobi! Kill him now! Because if you do not, the village is finished! Doomed! Do you understand!" Enma responded as he also desperately tries to remove the Kusanagi blade out.

"Yes! I understand!" Hiruzen responded back.

"Foolish old man!" Orochimaru said back as he struggles.

(With Kankuro and Shino)

As Shino was affected by the poison, Kankuro wasted no time and uses Crow to attack Shino from behind.

Crow appeared behind Shino and then stabbed him behind. Shino was hit and then dissipated once more into his beetles.

'What? More bugs?! He shouldn't be moving with that poison in him.' Kankuro thought as he watches the surroundings that he failed to locate Shino. But then he saw his puppet contaminated with beetles that swarmed upon Crow's joints.

'Noooo!' Kankuro thought as he realize what's happening.

"It's no use. You can't move now. My friends have swarmed on his joints. He's kindling now." Shino declared as he extended his arms and allow his hive to swarm the puppet continuously.

'So that's what he was up to. He wanted me to attack and he could get his creepy crawlies to infest Crow's body. Now their going after my chakra puppet strings. Not only that they eat chakra too!' Kankuro thought.

Kankuro shook his puppet strings and then detach them to scatter the insects away.

Crow's body was infested except the head. Kankuro wasted no time to control Crow's head and detach it from the rest of his body and attacked it from above and circular run.

'Heheh, what a sucker. He doesn't know I can reestablish my puppet in a blink of an eye. That's what makes me an expert of puppet mastery. So what if Crow's body is out of commision, I don't need his body. Every part of him is a lethal weapon.' Kankuro thought and Crow's head opened it's mouth and revealed an envenomed blade sticking out. ' Look's like you underestimated me bugboy for the last time. There's enough poison on that to drop an elephant. So, you're dead.'

Shino can't dodge in time to get out of the way as his arms are extended on Crow's puppet body.

"Water Style: Soap Bubble Jutsu!" a new voice appeared and with that attack Crow's head was stopped inches away from Shino's head and the puppet head was trapped inside the Bubble.

'What the! Where did that come from!' Kankuro thought wide eyed then he saw Utakata with his bubble blower.

Crow's head was lifted up away from Shino.

Kankuro then felt the swarm of beetles on his hands as Shino got up and explained that earlier when Shino attack to strike a blow it was intended to implant a female beetle.

"Get them off!" Kankuro yelled as he was swarmed down by Shino's hive.

"I'll take care of this. Water Style: Wild Water Wave!" Utakata launched a wave of water which also scatter the insects and washed Kankuro up in the tree logged and was gurgling from the water burst.

"Now to finish it. Water Style: Soap Bubble Slime!" then Utakata leaped up and launched 4 huge bubbles and they floated towards Kankuro and when it came into contact, the bubbles popped and and created a sticky slimy liquid that trapped Kankuro preventing him from being free.

Kankuro coughed up from the water and when he tried to move he can't escape. He was done.

Utakata helped Shino as he was paralyzed from the poison as Utakata rush to him to help him stand " It's okay, I'm here to help. I'll distribute you an antidote syringe and it will rid the poison." Utakata said. 'Yagura, hang on. I'll join you soon enough.' he thought.

The fight was done.

(With Gaara's position)

When Gaara saw Sasuke, he immediately felt the pain inside as his tailed beast ushers him to transform. Gaara began to let out his demon inside.

"It's not what you have as friends that makes you strong. It's about your purpose that does it! In that way, we are alike. YOU! But mine is the stronger purpose, for only by destroying you and by representing that I exist! And only by Killing you I will know what life is!" Gaara proclaimed as his face begins to crack and each sentence he says it follows by deep heartbeats that sound in the inside out.

With the self pain inside Gaara's body, his chakra started to rise each step and Sasuke watches shockingly what he sees.

'It's starting!' Temari thought terrified as she watches the sight uplifting.

The birds flurried away in a flock and away from the scene.

Gaara transformed into his jinchuuriki transformation at this first stage. His right hand and arm was now a huge tan raccoon claw and his right side of his face was a raccoon feature with a half face with black sclerae eye, yellow iris and pupil like a four pointed star. The colour of the partial transformation was sandy brown with dark blue/ black markings on the outside.

Sasuke was terrified what he sees.

Temari covers herself not wanting to look at her brother's transformation.

In another heartbeat Gaara opened his right side eye and yelled out " Now! LET ME FEEL IT!" Without a second, Gaara lunges at Sasuke to strike with his raccoon claw but Sasuke dodged it and then Gaara destroys 2 trees instead on his way.

Nearby, Yagura watches in a distance. He narrows his eyes as he watches the scene unfolds ' So that's the One Tail's Power. This is not good. Utakata, You better get here fast!' Yagura thought as it was a matter of time before the One Tail might sense him too.

Sasuke dodges another strike from Gaara's attack and wonders 'Is he human or monster?'

"WHY DO YOU HIDE SASUKE UCHIHA? DO I FRIGHTEN YOU! ARE YOU SHOCKED BY MY TRUE FORM! COME OUT, COME OUT SASUKE UCHIHA!" Gaara shouted!

Sasuke grits his teeth.

"TO LIVE. I MUST KILL! AND YOU ARE MY PREY!" Gaara proclaimed as he charges up more power.

(In the Leaf Village)

The other Yugure members who were stationed in the village including their leader were holding out well from the large scale invasion from all sides.

This time they were not alone.

Borei and his family were using their jutsus to fight and kill the enemy they see to secure the place. What they saw next was new movements.

"Dad, Look!" Nagato pointed as he was standing above his pet deathclaw as he sees newcomers coming in from another direction.

Borei, who was holding his scythe look to his left side and he sees it also and what he saw was the ninjas from the Hidden Leaf Village to support the attack "What do you know, Reinforcements have arrived." Borei smiled.

No doubt that he saw the Clan Heads , Leaf Anbu and Chunin as well as Jonin forces of the Hidden Leaf Village began their offensive to repel the enemy.

"It's time to turn the tables!" Borei declared as he uses his scythe and slash another Sound Ninja.

 **There's part 3 guys! Sorry for the huge delays, I was having my finals this semester and my birthday this month altogether. It was a little hard and little tricky to put up scenes from different battles at the same time but it was worth it to make stories make sense and understandable. Now the tables begin to turn even more. More Yugure members screen time next chapter as well as the Jinchuuriki's battle. Including more moments and as well as more members to join and create. I also have not forgotten the Greek World as well but as each chapter progresses I'll make more interludes in each one chapter after another to progress further.**

" **Even though times are tough and they have difficulties, Don't give up. Just keep on going forward!"**

 **Once again thank you for reading this guys and see you on the next chapter! Remember, be a CREDIT TO TEAM! :D**


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter - 59: The Battle of the Leaf Village Part 4 (Battle of Jinchuurikis)

 **And here is part 4 guys! Without further ado, let's get it rolling!**

(In Gaara's position)

The fight of the One Tail Jinchuuriki and the Uchiha Heir was still heating up.

Gaara looked at his surroundings and then he sees Sasuke leaping at him again "There you are!" with a yell of fury he strike Sasuke with his raccoon claw and then landed with a direct hit. But it was a transformation.

Sasuke came up from the left of Gaara "Guess again!" then Sasuke attacked with 6 kunai throwing it straight at Gaara.

Gaara blocked the kunais with his Raccoon transformation armed as a shield. The kunais stabbed the arm instead and were pulled inside. After that Gaara redirected them to Sasuke again "Here you can have them back!" and with that Gaara fired the same kunais that Sasuke threw at them and return them to sender but this time they were infused with strong sand and it literally broke off the tree branch before it contacted at Sasuke.

Sasuke felt the blow and he disappeared.

Gaara narrowed his eyes in a glare "Only a clone." as he realized.

Sasuke panted as he narrowly escaped that attack " This guy's a freak." he commented.

Gaara stood up into another branch once again searching for Sasuke "WHAT'S WRONG SASUKE UCHIHA? WHY DO YOU RUN AND HIDE, WHY DON'T YOU ATTACK?!" Gaara shouted out then he felt another pain in his head as he tries to ease it.

As Gaara catches his breath he said "Why do you always run away?". He then remembers his past back then when he was still a toddler, many kids like his age avoided him and were afraid of him and his own Uncle was the one that cared for him at that time.

Gaara then let out another War Cry of fury and said " I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE DO YOU HEAR! SASUKE UCHIHA!"

Then Gaara chop of trunks of trees on his warpath with his Raccoon transformed arm as he searches again for Sasuke. Then Gaara leap off from the branch he was standing on and then he continues his Search and Destroy Objective and leaving a destructive trail behind with a maniacal laugh and destroyed trees from his rampage.

'This is unreal. His strength is off the charts.' Sasuke thought as he examined his opponent.

"What's wrong? You're not afraid of me are you?!" Gaara taunted.

'If this comes to physical strength, forget it.' Sasuke thought even more.

"Guess that's it. YOU FEAR ME! DON'T YOU UCHIHA! YOU LIVE FEAR EVERYDAY I'M ALIVE!" Gaara responded with his maniacal fury. "YOU'LL NEVER KNOW UNLESS YOU FIGHT ME! YOU'LL NEVER FEEL IT! ATTAAAACCCCKKKK!" Gaara shouted as the birds flutter away in fear!

As Sasuke was still hiding, he then remembers the past when Gaara told him about what the eyes can see as he remembered that memory of that fateful day when his clan was nearly wiped out and only left his mother and Izumi alive.

'He killed everyone but me, my mom and Izumi. We were the only ones allowed to live. But what reason?' Sasuke wonders as he formed up handsigns and conjure up lightning style. 'No. I know the reason. He had to live me alive. To spare the guilt from exterminating an entire clan. By sparing me, Itachi chose to be the avenger of the clan. He chose me to be the one to kill him!' Sasuke declared in his thoughts as his lightning attack is charging up.

Gaara sees Sasuke's location and prepares to strike again once more continuously.

"GOOD! NOW WE'RE GONNA HAVE SOME FUN SASUKE UCHIHA!" Gaara grimaced maniacally.

"With one blow I'll finish this!" Sasuke said to himself.

The two were gonna clash big time.

(With Yagura)

Yagura was also quite surprised as this development was emerging altogether. He was surprised as this battle was still ongoing non-stop for either side refuse to lose.

'Oh man, In all my years as a Kage, this is unbelievable. Both genins, have unparalleled power at their age, no doubt that they are gonna go all out even more. A jinchuuriki that young capable of this high level chakra and so is that Uchiha.' Yagura noted.

Then Utakata came up to his side. " I finally took care of that puppet user and helped the Aburame kid. It seems that One Tail Jinchuuriki is partially transformed." Utakata said.

Yagura nodded "Indeed, they are still in combat. And the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki is on his way here now too. It's only a matter of time before the One Tail senses us." he replied.

(Back With Gaara's fight)

Sasuke and Gaara both leap against each other and then the strike with their attacks. The two collided then Sasuke's Lightning Style: Chidori penetrated Gaara's Raccoon arm and cut off split in two. Gaara screamed.

"Gaara!" Temari shouted in concern as she continues to watch the fight.

Gaara landed on another branch and laughed maniacally even more " I SEE! SO THAT'S WHAT IT IS!" he said as he stands up.

"Amazing. After what Uchiha's been through, he was still able to counter Gaara's fatal attack." Temari said in shock and awe.

Sasuke's Sharingan faded away after that first attack as he recovers.

"NOW IT'S CLEAR TO ME EXACTLY WHAT I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FORWARD TO THIS! This pain WILL BE A THRILL TO LOOK FORWARD IN CRUSHING AN OPPONENT. CAPABLE OF LIVING ME SO BADLY. SUCH A VICTORY WHICH WOULD MAKE ME FEEL TRULY ALIVE!" Gaara detailed.

Sasuke was getting riled up too and more determined.

Temari looked onto the sidelines as she watches her brother and the Uchiha fight each other unable to interfere.

'No one has ever wanted Gaara. And he's done it twice.' Temari thought as she looks at Sasuke 'He's a freak of nature, like Gaara. But this one's a freak in every fibre of his body.' then she looked at her brother ' For all Gaara's strength it's only his right arm and face that has been transformed.'

But that's about to change even more.

"THERE'S MORE! SO MUCH MORE!" Gaara proclaimed as he continues to transform.

"What the-!" Sasuke yelled.

Sand came out of the gourd and pour out behind Gaara's back and then it began to form a tail on Gaara's body.

Gaara begins to charge up more power and chakra inside himself.

Sasuke was wide-eyed and terrified 'What is this guy? How many of these things are gonna grow out of him?' Sasuke thought as he wonders.

With Gaara's Raccoon One Tail formed, he catapulted himself towards Sasuke using his right arm.

'He's even faster!' Sasuke realize and his sharingan eyes activated.

The attack then destroyed the large branch Sasuke was standing on and he was propelled upward as Gaara launch himself.

Gaara then turned around and uses his right arm to catch the branches as he uses his momentum to catapult himself again to Sasuke. And for the 2nd time Gaara lunges again and straight to Sasuke which he was hanging upside down from another tree branch.

Sasuke launched a Fireball Jutsu attack onto Gaara but it had little effect as Gaara shielded himself with his own arm and then still went straight for him as the flames had little effect.

Gaara strikes Sasuke and sends him backwards as Sasuke was propelled and hit several branches leaving them snapped and then left a mark in the tree trunk.

Gaara smiled in satisfaction as he got Sasuke on the ropes.

Sasuke panted from that blow he receive and begin to attack with another Chidori as he recalls his reason to keep on fighting. Sasuke and Gaara leap once more and exchange another blow. That was the 2nd attack.

But that last attack really strained Sasuke to his limits as he also tries to use his curse mark but it only did little effect when Sasuke tried to regain his Chidori the third time and that powerful attack really consumed most of his chakra.

Gaara then berated Sasuke "IS THAT IT? THAT'S A DEMONSTRATION YOU CAN MAKE OF THE VALUE OF YOUR EXISTENCE?! THAT'S JUST PATHETIC TRULY. YOU'RE HATRED IS WEAK. YOU'RE FAR TOO SOFT AND FORGIVING. THE GREATER THE HUNGER FOR REVENGE, THE GREATER THE HATE AND IT'S THE POWER OF HATE THAT GIVES YOU THE STRENGTH TO KILL!"

"YOUR HATE IS TOO WEAK AGAINST MINE! FAR WEAKER!" Gaara proclaimed.

"Shut up." Sasuke said back.

"YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS DON'T YOU?!" Gaara asks.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled back at Gaara's beration.

"IT MEANS YOU CAN'T WIN. YOU ARE WEAKER THAN I AM!" Gaara answered.

Sasuke then stood up from his branch he crashed onto and recalled his memory ' There's a reason that Itachi let me live. The reason he chose me to track him down and kill him. I AM AN AVENGER!' Sasuke proclaimed in his thoughts.

Both adversaries growled at gaining their strength and power once more before leaping again the third time. Sasuke's usage of his own chakra lowered his Chidori again when he consumed it heavily on his earlier strikes. Gaara was still plentiful.

The two clashes against each other again and when they strike each other with their own blow, Gaara's right raccoon arm was splitted again and Sasuke was already depleted. Sasuke went down as he was already at his limit and his activation of his curse mark literally strained him even more and could not get back up.

'The curse mark. I can't move my body!' Sasuke thought as he gritted his teeth.

Gaara saw this opportunity as he regenerate his raccoon sand arm again and leap to strike Sasuke the fourth time.

However at that moment when Gaara was able to slash and make contact to Sasuke, another newcomer arrived and front kicked Gaara's face sending him back to a tree trunk. It was none other than, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto, Sakura and Pakkun finally arrived. Sakura tended to Sasuke's condition and now it was Naruto's turn to fight Gaara.

(With the Yugure Mist Jinchuurikis)

A little farther away and out of sight, Yagura and Utakata were surprised to see the Nine-Tailed Jinchuuriki to finally arrived.

"Looks like the Uchiha's had already reached his limit. Now the jinchuuriki has come to take his place." Yagura said.

"Yeah, not only that, I'm sensing that Gaara is gonna continue transform to his complete tail beast state as he is getting all riled up every minute." Utakata also noted.

Yagura nodded "Alright then, we should get moving and support Naruto this time. This is gonna be a jinchuuriki against jinchuuriki smackdown."

The two agreed and then leap towards the battle.

(With Naruto and Gaara's fight)

It was a Jinchuuriki vs Jinchuuriki battle now. Naruto really understood Gaara's life as his status was revealed as a jinchuuriki. Despite the fearful aggressive and sadistic nature that Gaara enjoys killing his victims to satisfy his existence, Naruto was unfazed and engages him with everything he's got.

Gaara had Sasuke and Sakura on the ropes. As Sasuke was already strained from the chakra usage and Sakura was trapped on the Sand Claw that Gaara attacked earlier. And also Gaara was already halfway transformed to his tailed beast appearance. His entire head, face and arms already look like a sand raccoon.

Naruto won't give up and never will. With his determination he vows to protect his teammates and show his true strength.

The first part of the battle did not seem to faze Gaara at all as Gaara watches how Naruto still keeps on coming as he also recalls his memory of his Uncle Yashamaru. Back then, Yashamaru cared for Gaara's well being but then tragedy struck him as when Gaara face off his attacker, It turned out none other than his own Uncle. His own Uncle then carried the order given to assassinate his own Nephew by the Kazekage's orders. Gaara repelled him back and left him incapacitated.

Gaara was devastated when he learned the reason why his own Uncle would do such a thing out of spite of the death of his sister(Gaara's Mother) and continued to lie to his own nephew that no one would ever like Gaara back even his existence and Gaara was forced to kill the only person who cared for him when no one else would.

After his Uncle committed suicide along putting up explosive tags on his body and very close to his nephew, Gaara was able to shield himself by the will of his sand. Driven by this driving force, Gaara etched the Kanji word of "Love" on his forehead and vowed as he realize that he would from that point forward on, he would live up to his namesake by loving only himself.

Naruto was unfazed when he engages Gaara even to the point of death or in a very suicidal desperation scenario like this.

"WHAT IS THIS?! YOU COME AT ME AND THIS ALL YOU'VE GOT?!" Gaara demanded." ALL THAT EFFORT AND YOU COULD NOT TOUCH ME. WHAT A JOKE!" he added

'Sakura.' Naruto thought as he saw his comrade restrained in Gaara's raccoon sand claw and at the same time he was also wrapping an explosive tag on the kunai.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto then formed up clones of himself and began to have explosive kunais on each and one of them.

Naruto and his clones launched towards Gaara and then Gaara fights back with his Raccoon claws to stop Naruto's advance.

First strike was 3 clones then Gaara grappled them, then another two clones to attack then Naruto yelled out "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" then another one attacks.

Gaara uses his left claw to stop the other one. The Real Naruto leap above and then yelled out "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" another one leaps and attacks behind.

The clones were all armed with explosive kunais in their hands and when the made contact to Gaara they stabbed him with the explosive tags embedded.

"This will be a blast!" Naruto yelled out and the clones disperse and then the explosive kunais exploded around Gaara.

(Meanwhile in another country)

A long blonde haired man sitting in a restaurant with a scratched headband of the Rock sneezes out and thought ' Someone is using my catchphrase about my art, Hnn.'

(Back with Naruto and Gaara's fight)

"Gaara." Temari said in concern as she watches her brother blown off like that.

Gaara's right half of his body was blown off. "Nnngghh. He attack behind me which is the defense is weakest. He did not wound me but the sand absorbed the impact. I underestimated him." Gaara said as he struggles to stand up and his body was slowly regenerating at a snail's pace.

Naruto escapes from the blast and landed on the tree branch. He also recalls of what his sensei said and the words as well as Haku's words impacted him and his perspective.

"I get it now. Of course, He is now different than I am. Going through the exact same sadness and loneliness that I had to carry. He fought only for himself, never relying on anyone and because of that I thought he possess strength. I really did." Naruto balled his fist " I don't know, I guess I should have known better. That's not what real strength is. If you never fight for anyone but yourself, you will never be strong no matter what you do." Naruto proclaimed.

"That's really true. Bold words Naruto." A newcomer then said appearing his side. It was Yagura.

Naruto smiled in surprise as Yagura and Utakata arrived. "You guys came."

Utakata also landed on Naruto's side as well "And that we did." Utakata said as he take up his stance.

"Alright, Let me deal with him. I'll show him my power." Naruto proclaimed then called on to his beast inside and grant him more chakra.

Sasuke, Gamakichi, Pakkun and even Temari were surprised at what's gonna happen next.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said and then more than a thousand clones were surrounding Gaara in all sides.

"Impressive." Yagura said.

"Nice Kid. Not too Shabby." Gamakichi replied.

"Gee. I'm sorry I didn't mean to keep you waiting for so long." Naruto replied.

" What the-! How could he summon so many clones?!" Gaara wonders.

"You've got to be kidding!" Temari said bewildered.

"This is unbelievable." Pakkun said.

'Naruto, How did you do all that?' Sasuke thought in surprise and shock at his teammate's power.

Naruto and his clones wasted no time to engage the assault "LET'S DO THIS!"

Naruto and his shadow clones first move was to lay down a barrage of shuriken everywhere and Gaara was forced onto the defensive.

Naruto's wave of clones attack punches after punches and kicks after kicks dealing blows to Gaara.

"NA! RU! TO!" the clones attack in 3 different angles in wave with each succession.

"UZUMAKI BARRAGE!" the shadow clones land a huge barrage of punch to Gaara's front, abdomen and face making him a puddle of mess as he struggles.

The large scale tactic seems to work and then 2 more shadow clones deliver another punch towards Gaara and he was knocked down from his branch and crashed down to the ground.

'That kid.' Gaara thought as he was laid down on the crater he crashed.

"PREPARE FOR A BARRAGE OF 4000 KICKS!" The Naruto Shadow Clones shouted and yelled as they all rushed in below and rained down on Gaara as he was weakened.

'Where did that power come from all of a sudden?' Gaara wonders.

"Unbelievable. Taking on Gaara on his current form." Temari was astounded.

Gaara narrowed his eyes ' Where did that strength come from? There is no way. NOT TO HIM! THERE'S ABSOLUTELY NO WAY I'M GOING TO LOSE TO A GUY LIKE HIM!" he shouted as he stood up and then further transforms even bigger.

Yagura and Utakata sensing the imminent danger were wide eyed and what's gonna happened next. ' This is bad!' they realized.

Naruto and his clones were then blown off as they dispersed when Gaara transformed even bigger and he was knocked back to the branch.

A large cloud of smoke appeared and it showed Gaara's One Tail Beast in complete mode.

It was a large Raccoon with One Tail and with dark indigo markings, 4 pointed star eyes, and it's entire body was made off light brown sand.

'So it finally emerges. The perfect possession.' Temari thought as she watches her brother finally transforms to his complete state.

"So this is the beast inside of him." Naruto said as he watches Gaara's true form.

Yagura and Utakata leaped to Naruto's position and stood at his side.

"You okay Naruto?" Utakata asks.

"Yeah. I'm okay, This is gonna get serious." Naruto said as he narrows his eyes and stood up.

"Well what do you know? I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD BRING THIS OUT OF ME!" Gaara launches his sand in a control motion and then uses it to crush Naruto and his jinchuuriki comrades.

"Water Style: Water Wall!" Yagura and Utakata block the incoming sand wave with the water and the sand turned to mush as it was less usable in contact with water.

Naruto stood up to react the initiative. "Thanks guys. My chakra's recharging. Here I go! I, Inu , Tori , Saru , Hitsuji! Summoning Jutsu!"

Naruto slammed his hand to the ground and he summoned the Boss Toad Gamabunta.

Sasuke, Pakkun and Gamakichi watched as Naruto summoned and were surprised at that skill.

"It's amazing how he could summoned at that state." Pakkun said.

Naruto, as well as his jinchuuriki friends Yagura and Utakata stood above Gamabunta's head at the ready.

'My friends, My comrades I swear I'll protect you!' Naruto thought.

"Naruto Uzumaki, You really are good at amusing me." Gaara said as he watches his adversary.

'Naruto, How on earth can you do that?' Sasuke wonders in shock as he saw his rival did.

'Those hours of practice are finally paying off.' Naruto thought with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

"What is this? You again kid?" Gamabunta was surprised by his summoner again and also 2 other occupants on his head.

As Gamabunta look forward in his front what he saw surprised him too. " Huh? Well will you look at that. Shukaku the sand spirit."

"What do you say? Will you fight alongside with me chief toad." Naruto asks.

"What am I an idiot? We haven't seal the deal yet." Gamabunta replied.

"What? Oh come on! It's only fair to help out the henchmen as the boss isn't it?!" Naruto protested.

Then Gamakichi hopped above Naruto's head "Yeah Pops, Don't be like that, help the kid out would you?"

Naruto was surprised that Gamakichi and Gamabunta were related "Huh? You two are father and son?" he asks.

"Just what are you doing here Gamakichi?" Gamabunta asks his son.

"I had nothing else to do so I just came to hang out." Gamakichi replied and then added "By the way Pops, that big ugly lug over there was picking on me before." Gamakichi said as he was pointing at Shukaku.

Gamabunta narrowed his eyes of what his son's words said to him "Come again?"

"Oh yeah. When he did, our friend here came to our rescue. He went head to head and toe to toe with that monster. I'm telling you Pops, There's a heck a lot more with this kid that meets the eye." Gamakichi detailed.

"Is that right?" Gamabunta asks.

Then Utakata decided to speak up next as he look below him. "There's no doubt about it Chief Toad. This is a jinchuuriki fight against each other, and we are here to support our comrade. We are jinchuuriki as well like him and he needs your help. Lend him your strength." Utakata readied his stance and his bubble blower.

"We'll fight alongside with him. Let's stop this rampage before anyone else gets hurt further even more." Yagura added as he also readied his stance and his staff.

Gamabunta was surprised at this events as well. He knows that Naruto was the jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails and now he fights alongside with 2 more jinchuuriki at his side face to face with the One Tail Shukaku. Gamabunta accepted.

"Alright kid. I'll accept. Let's take this guy down and you owe me a drink later." Gamabunta said as he readies his blade on his holster belt.

"You got it Chief!" Naruto gave a thumbs up ready and a smirk of determination.

"Now, sit tight and hold on! This is one crazy ride!" Gamabunta ordered and then leap off towards Shukaku to attack. Gamabunta unsheathed his blade and stabbed Shukaku's arm.

"How do you like that!" and then with a grunt Gamabunta then hack it off!

Gaara seems unfazed as his arm regenerates even more than before as he was still standing despite the decapitation.

'This guy's no joke. I barely manage to make that cut. If I don't end this quick, the landscape is gonna start changing around here.' Gamabunta thought.

"If we can get closer to deal enough damage at that range we might be able to stop him." Yagura said.

"I know he is in his tailed beast mode like this but not yet in full power of the beast in control just yet." Utakata also added.

"INTERESTING! NOT BAD NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Gaara said in his tailed beast state.

Temari gasp as what's about to happen ' Oh no, This isn't good. Gaara! He is really going to do it, I've gotta get outta here!.' Temari thought as she begins to escape now.

On top of Shukaku's forehead Gaara the medium emerges. "Thank you for entertaining me today. I'll show you my true power of the manifestation of the sand!" Gaara said as his eyes were hollow and white with no pupils on them.

The three jinchuuriki's realize a big problem is gonna be coming at them.

"What is that?" Naruto asks.

"It's a spiritualist medium." Gamabunta explained "The secrets on his eyes, the insomnia. Evidence that the medium is possessed by the Shukaku."

"The insomnia?" Naruto asks.

"Those that are possessed by the Shukaku are no longer able to sleep soundly through the night. The terror is too great. If one does sleep, the Shukaku will eat away at your sighting until the person that you once were, ceases to exist. Since he normally doesn't get much sleep. The medium's personality tends to get unstable. But as long as the medium stays awake, the Shukaku's true power is held in check. The only danger is when the medium finally falls asleep. " Gamabunta explained further.

"Great." Naruto said and Yagura and Utakata narrowed their eyes.

Gaara held up a Ram sign on his hands and shouted out "Play Possum Jutsu!" Gaara finally fell asleep.

"He's done it. If he sets the 'Play Possum Jutsu' in motion then the Shukaku is unleashed!" Gamabunta said as he watches the jutsu put in play.

"This is bad." Naruto said.

"No doubt. We've got to wake him up to stop him." Yagura said.

The One Tailed Shukaku's eyes finally turned from tan to gold.

" **YEEEHAAWWWWWW! I'M FINALLY FREEEEE! HERE I COME BABBYYYYY!"** The Shukaku said in a funky hillbilly voice!

"That's the demon alright." Naruto said.

"Man,That is one funky demon." Gamakichi noted.

"He's crazy as hell." Utakata added and his tailed beast also reacted inside ' **Shukaku's still same old as always.'** Saiken the Six-tailed Slug commented in Utakata's thoughts.

' **Yup. After a great long while and haven't seen each other for so many years. He is still the funky hillbilly bloodthirsty rampager.'** Isobu the Three-tailed Turtle said.

" **YEEEAAAHHHHHHH! HERE WE GO! I HOPE YO READY TO DIE! LET'S DO THIS!"** Shukaku said as he pointed and faced his adversaries.

' **WELL IF IT ISN'T MY OLD SIBLINGS, ISOBU, SAIKEN AND KURAMA! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S BOSS THIS TIME! BRING IT ON!'** Shukaku thought.

"I'm gonna jump!" Gamabunta said as he readies himself.

Shukaku begins his offensive as he held his arm forward. " **WIND STYLE: AIR BULLETS!"** then he pounds his stomach like a drum and out came huge wind bullet projectiles shaped like domes coated in wind chakra.

Gamabunta leaps up and goes on the offensive as well "Water Style: Water Bullets!" Gamabunta then shoots water projectiles towards Shukaku.

The two attacks collides and it was a stalemate and the impact created a drizzle around them.

"Well this is nice. A drizzle to go along." Pakkun said.

'What kind of a battle this is turning into?' Sasuke watches the extraordinary fight in his own eyes.

Gamabunta leaps again as Shukaku fires another round " **AIR BULLETS!"**

Gamabunta turns back and fired again "LIQUID BULLETS!" then another drizzle rain down from the clash.

Shukaku narrowed his eyes " **TOO BAD."**

Another hit strike Gamabunta and knocked him down in the air.

Shukaku cheered at his triumph " **YEAAAHHHHHH! I DID IT! I KILLED HIM! I KILLED HIM!"** as he did a fist pump.

Gamabunta was standing despite the hit " Now that kind of hurt!" then rush towards to grapple Shukaku but it was futile as Shukaku evaded from the grasp.

"The only way we can get closer is to grapple him. But we need something bigger to close the gap head on! We need something with claws and fangs for that!" Gamabunta said.

"Alright, I've got it!" Naruto realized.

"Here we go!" Gamabunta rush again and Naruto called out "Transformation!" The rushing entity transformed into none other than The Nine Tailed Fox.

Sasuke was surprised 'That's the-!'

With the NineTails Transformation along with Gamabunta with it as well as the three jinchuurikis rush forward to close the gap.

Gamabunta grabbed Shukaku on the shoulders as the transformation subsided.

"Go Naruto!" Yagura called out!

"Here I go! Time TO WAKE UP!" Naruto delivered a punch to Gaara the medium.

"That one blow should done the trick." Gamabunta said.

" **AWWWWWW THAT'S JUST GREAT! COME ON! GIVE ME A BREAK! I JUST GOT HERE!"** Shukaku cried out as the medium was awake and the jutsu was dispelled leaving Shukaku lose his control.

Gaara woke up when he realized the jutsu was now undone. He saw the three jinchuurikis right in front of him and amazingly he still has plenty of strength left in him.

Gaara tried to use the remaining sand on his surroundings to bury his adversaries but it was futile as Utakata and Yagura blocked them with Water Jutsu making the sand soggy and mushy to prevent solidification.

Naruto Charges up his chakra once more coming from his tailed beast inside and then charges delivering a skull bashing headbutt towards Gaara making Gaara lose all of his sand and the sand crumbled.

Both Fell down to the trees and were exhausted for using all their chakra. Yagura and Utakata leap down to Naruto's aid as he was still standing and surprisingly so is Gaara but both were already on their last leg.

With also the job done Gamakichi and Gamabunta were unsummoned and return to the summoning realm.

(In various parts of the Leaf Village)

At the same time, reinforcements already began to counterattack the enemy and repel all the invaders.

Haku and Pakura were almost done in their location. Haku striked more ice projectiles and senbon to the enemy, puncturing them. while Pakura delivered more kunais to her precised targets and incinerated them with her scorching jutsus.

" We are almost done here. Let's regroup to the others and drive them out." Haku stated as he readies his senbon once more.

"Agreed." Pakura agrees as she summons more scorching fireballs on her hands.

With the flyers, they hold out very endurably as well. With their continuous divebomb attacks as well as hit and run really cause confusion in the ranks of the invaders.

"They are starting to regroup. Most their forces are scattered now." Ryota said in the air.

" Alright, we got them on the run this time. There's no escape." Seiichi said as he smiled.

"Let's bring down the rain!" Jujihoka added. Then the trio unleash more jutsus on the scattered forces to disorient them even further.

With Sasori and the former sound Duo. Zaku and Kin use their soundwave disorientation tactics to stagger them even more.

"Iron Sand Unleash!" Sasori uses his puppet and rain down his magnet style to pierce the enemy.

Ohyo rush towards a guy and then did a front flip and delivered a 4 kick combo above.

Doshaburi snuck up behind one Sound Ninja and then uses his kunai and deliver multiple stabs on the enemy including the throat.

Nijimi attack with ferocity as he body slammed one guy and then deliver a submission punches like a smackdown.

The parents of the Konoha 12 also rush in to support the counterattack in all different directions with their clan techniques.

The Scourge Team even wreaked havoc on the advancing invaders as they were crippled or in some cases wiped out all at once in a blink of an eye.

Itachi and Shisui kept their identities hidden with different cloaks to prevent their faces revealed and even stood alongside together side by side as they finish off the enemy ninja.

Finally with Borei's family, the fight and skirmish for them was very brutal. They were the most aggressive members out of all the Yugure members combine.

Mei Terumi vaporized and even incinerated her victims with her kekkei genkais. The victims didn't stand a chance at the face to face with the meltdown.

Miyuki Sorachi, uses her skill and precision and fast speed to eliminate high potential targets as well as her utilization of jutsus at her arsenal.

With Borei, he was using his Rinnegan as well as his plasma clones to search and destroy the enemy. Doing a lot of Unorthodox style of multi purpose using jutsus at the same time. He use his Scythe to slice one person from behind and then he uses the Human Path to grab and steal the soul of the victim another time.

With his son Nagato. He was also fairing well fighting alongside his daddy. Nagato rode on his deathclaw pet Yatsumeunagi and then also utilize his kekkei genkai as well. He summoned even more animals to aid him in battle and controlled them like strategy units like in the game Command and Conquer.

(With The Third Hokage)

The locked stalemate battle already reached to the end for Hiruzen and Orochimaru.

Hiruzen decided to end it quickly by severing the soul arms of Orochimaru.

"I shall take away all the jutsu you hold so dear!" Hiruzen declared.

"What did you say?!" Orochimaru said.

The Shinigami pulled the soul arms of Orochimaru and then bring the blade down.

"You wouldn't dare!" Orochimaru yelled.

But it was too late, The shinigami severed the soul arms and Orochimaru's physical arms blotted in the inside out as it was corroded.

"You feeble old man! Give me back my arms!" Orochimaru shouted angrily.

"It's no use anymore. Ninjutsu is out of your reach and the seal is set. Your loathsome dream dies here. Your foolishness is unparallel. The only regret is I could not take you with me. Farewell disciple, may we meet again in the next world." Hiruzen said as his life force fades and his eyes closes and even seeing Orochimaru as once was his student. He then slumps down and never rises up.

Orochimaru realizes that it's over now. He gritted his teeth ordered his henchmen to undo the barrier and get out of here.

(In the forest)

Naruto and Gaara leap once more to attack with all the remaining strength they have. Naruto punches Gaara and he was knocked out and this time both of the landed on the ground filled with exhaustion.

The battle was over.

 **There you go guys, the battle is over ,next chapter is the aftermath. I'm glad the Leaf Village Crush is finally done. Now I can focus more on the characters further and other scenes as well. Thank you once again for reading this and I'll see you on the next chapter :)**


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter - 60: The Battle of the Leaf Village Aftermath

 **Here is Chapter 60 guys! Without further ado let's see what happens next.**

(Jinchuuriki's position)

The battle of the jinchuurikis between Gaara and Naruto, which the latter was supported by Yagura and Utakata, finally came to an end as both were exhausted and already close to collapsing.

In other parts, Temari rescued her other brother Kankuro, when the latter was trapped by the water jutsu and his chakra drained.

Sakura was released from Gaara's sand grip when she was strike earlier and then she regained consciousness.

Naruto and Gaara were both in the ground lied down exhausted.

Gaara then wonders as he tries to realize why he was beaten 'What could it be that makes him so strong?' Gaara thought then on his left side he saw Naruto crawling towards him.

'I will not disappear, I will not cease to exist, I won't!' Gaara proclaimed in his thoughts further.

Naruto crawls towards Gaara in a snail pace and even in his consciousness, recalled the memories of his terrible childhood of unwanting, neglect, pain, sorrow, misery and even the cruelty of his earlier life as a toddler in the village because of his status.

Naruto knew Gaara's past all too well. He even could or even could not imagine that Gaara had the same treatment just like Naruto albeit a more horrendous way.

Naruto keeps on continuing to crawl towards Gaara as he even recalls the words of the people he encountered including Gaara himself that replays on his head as to keep pushing himself up.

' _It's all a distant memory now. Why do I exist? I use to ask myself and then I found out.'_ Gaara's words recalled to Naruto thoughts.

' _But I knew something else was taken away from me, something even more important and that was when I truly despaired. My purpose. In all the world, there was no one who needed me. I was unnecessary.'_ Haku's words recalled to Naruto's thoughts.

Gaara realizes as Naruto was getting closer he panicked " Gah, Nooo! Stay away!" Gaara yelled at him.

At the same time Yagura and Utakata went both to Naruto's side and helped him stand up.

"We got you Naruto. Hang steady." Yagura said with a smile.

Naruto looked at Yagura and weakly smiled back as he was pulled up and returned it. Then he look at Gaara.

"It's almost unbearable isn't it.I know that feeling. I've been there, in that dark and lonely now there are others…. Other people who mean a lot to me. I cared more about them than I do myself." Naruto said as he got his breath and panted.

"I won't let anyone hurt them. That's why I would never give up. I will stop you even if I had to kill you!" Naruto continued to speak out as he narrowed his eyes.

Gaara was wide eyed at that answer.

Yagura then spoke up next as he says his words with determination yet in a calm voice " Naruto's correct Gaara. You're not the only one who had terrible lives as a jinchuuriki or a container inside. In fact, I and my friend Utakata" he pointed at Utakata "are containers like you. Yet we persevere and continue on."

Gaara was shocked to learn that the two people who helped Naruto up were not only supporting Naruto but also containers of the Tailed Beast inside them.

Utakata then spoke up " We knew all too well of your terrible life. I am the container of the Six Tails. I am Utakata." Then he pointed to the former Mizukage " He is Yagura. He is the container of the Three Tails." Utakata said in a introducing jecture.

"But why? Why would you do this for anyone but yourself?" Gaara asks the three jinchuuriki.

Naruto answered first " Because they saved me from myself. They rescued me from my loneliness. They were the first to accept me for who I am. They are my friends I cared about so much."

Then Yagura follows as he still holds Naruto's right shoulder and replied " Because, even if I did horrible things in life in which I regretted. I was still redeemable and I found a new purpose to keep on going. The actions in the past only push me forward and motivate me to make me better."

Then Utakata replied next " Because even though I was alone, I had someone else with me and accepted me as well. That person also push me forward to help others and my actions always deem the right thing to do. I kept on running far away to get away from it all until I was alone but I was saved and given a new purpose and which helped me to go back."

Gaara was wide eyed at those answers and seem to understood them despite his vulnerable state.

Gaara then look up as he recalled the thoughts of his Uncle's words about the meaning of love.

' _Well Love is the heart's desire to serve someone's important and precious to you. To watch over them, like my sister did. For you Gaara.'_ Yashamaru's words impacted Gaara when he thought about the mention of his mother through his own uncle's words when Gaara's mother cared for Gaara to an extent like that.

'Love. Is that the thing that makes him so strong.' Gaara wonders earlier from Naruto's fight and Naruto's perspective as well.

Sasuke arrived and went to Naruto's side. " Sakura is alive. The sand crumbled away."

"That's a relief." Naruto replied back as he was knocked out fully exhausted.

Before anyone could react, Temari and Kankuro arrived. They seem to be on edge from the earlier fight and ready to fight back in defending their brother if any harm would come to him.

"That's enough. It's over." Gaara weakly said.

"But Gaara -" Kankuro protested then saw Gaara so vulnerable as Gaara was looking above at space.

'He's had enough. He's at his limits.' Kankuro thought "Alright Gaara." Kankuro replied and picked his brother up in his shoulder.

Then the Sand Siblings left in retreat.

Yagura and Utakata carried Naruto's shoulders to pick him up "Alright, let's take him to the aid station."

Soon they linked up with Sakura's location and the 5 went back to the Leaf Village.

With Gaara he was thinking about the words the jinchuurikis said to him 'Who knows, Naruto Uzumaki. Perhaps even I someday. I'll remember those words, Yagura, Utakata and Naruto.' Gaara thought as he developed a friendship bond with Naruto. Leaf with Sand.

"Temari…. Kankuro… I'm sorry." Gaara apologizes to his siblings.

Temari and Kankuro really were touched at Gaara's apology as they extract him to safety when they retreated.

"Don't worry about it." Kankuro reassures his brother.

(In the Leaf Village)

The Yugure cheered as they regrouped and the enemy retreated.

"Well done everyone! The invaders are forfeiting and are now in full retreat!" Borei

"YEAH!" the Yugure cheered in hoorays.

The Yugure members settled down right next to an alleyway where there was railing including some furniture.

Borei looked at his comrades and checked their statuses as Borei went to each and every one of them along with his wife and son at his side.

Borei went to Haku and Pakura as they only sustained minimal damage. "You two okay?" Borei asks.

"We're alright." Haku replied and Pakura nodded.

"Well done buddy. You did well." Nagato put up his hand to Haku and Haku shake it back and added a smile and thank you.

Then to Guren, Gozu and Yukimaru.

"You three okay?" Borei asks.

Gozu and Yukimaru nodded and Guren replied "We're all fine. Yukimaru took no hits and only minimal damage to us. We are still okay."

"Understood." Borei said then looked down to Yukimaru and knelt down to him. The little boy was shaken but he seems to get it together and let it sink in.

"You alright Yukimaru?" Borei asks in concern.

Yukimaru nodded and replied " Those ninjas were big and scary. I'm glad we got them. It's still terrible and horrible to take their life out."

Borei nodded and then Miyuki joined in " That's what to be expected in facing off the enemy. It's always a life and death situation." Miyuki said in a motherly tone of comfort to the little boy.

"Thank you Miss Miyuki." Yukimaru understood and replied.

Miyuki and Borei patted Yukimaru's head as they continue on checking the others.

With Sasori , Kin and Zaku

"How did it work out?" Borei asks them

"I took a lot of enemies with me both Sound and Sand. The bastards didn't know what was coming. Somehow they were surprised when they realize it was me but I left no witnesses when I killed them." Sasori said.

"Well done." Borei praised him as he patted his shoulder then looked at Zaku and Kin.

"How did it go for you two?" Borei asks.

The two were always scared at the leader because he was the most powerful one and they would never go far to anger him and they were still afraid and adjusting to the camaraderie and with the group get together. Borei was lenient and an understanding individual who understands first then takes action last.

Zaku decided to spoke up " we're okay, we took some damage but not fatal or critical. We never thought that we would end up in a skirmish fighting our own former comrades like that."

Kin spoke up next " True. We are still adjusting, we could be one of you guys' group. Still we are thankful you saved us. We could have died at that incident." obviously explaining the pawns of sacrifice to reanimation.

Borei put on a comforting smile and said "You guys already prove your worth. If you come with us, you can prove even bigger. You might be able to do more than just one. If you continue to do it, you are one of us. We are a team. Maybe even more."

Kin and Zaku smiled at their chances success.

"Thanks sir. We'll do it. We'll go with you. I don't have anywhere else to go." Zaku said.

"Me too. I never liked the Sound anyway and you guys are good people, maybe even the best. Our comrade died and our leader forsook us." Kin said.

"That's good. I'll catch you later then." Borei left then went for the others.

With Karin and Misora.

The two sensors were also relieved that the battle was over and when Borei approached to them he relayed the information.

"Casualties are minimal, our troops are sustaining only minor to moderate injuries see if you can check that out." Borei said.

"Right away!"Karin said.

"On it!" Misora replied

Above the air, Jujihoka, Ryota and Seiichi descended to the ground.

"The armies are scattered and are total disarray, they all pull back. Heavy casualties." Ryota said.

"Well done. That's one for the books." Borei smiled.

Then Nijimi, Ohyo and Doshaburi showed up.

"Enemies has been eliminated." Nijimi said.

"You should have seen it! Those chumps got nothing on us." Ohyo expresses in joy.

"Gentlemen. The game was good as ours." Doshaburi cheered on.

"Well done boys." Borei smiled then went on.

With the Scourge Team

Yakkyoku, Kiheishi and Yuwaku approached to Borei as they did their job.

"It's done. The enemy is finished." Yakkyoku said as his teammates stood at his sides.

"Impressive. You did prove yourself worthy." Borei smiled.

"Never a doubt in my mind." Yakkyoku also smiled.

Then with Zabuza, Chojuro, Hotaru and Isaribi.

"Glad you folks made it. So far no more signs of the enemy. Im not even seeing anymore invaders." Zabuza said.

"Well done. Any injuries?" Borei inquired.

"None so lethal. All of us only took minor injuries." Zabuza said.

Hotaru looked afar then she saw " Master!" Hotaru saw Utakata back.

"It's Utakata and Yagura. That looks like Naruto with them!" Isaribi said.

Utakata and Yagura carried Naruto then followed by Sasuke and Sakura.

Borei, Miyuki and Nagato rushed towards to Naruto's condition.

"What happened?" Borei asks.

"Naruto took care of Gaara. We supported him and his fight. Gaara was defeated and then he and the sand siblings left." Utakata replied.

Borei took this in "I see. Very well, Take Naruto to the aid station. They will know what to do."

Yagura and Utakata took Naruto to the nearest aid station as quickly as possible followed by Naruto's teammates.

Then Borei heard a transmission on his earpiece "Borei, it's Itachi do you come in?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Borei notioned.

"It's the Lord Third Hokage. He's dead." Itachi explained.

Borei was wide eyed at that piece of information. "I see. How did he die then?" he asks.

"From what I saw, he engaged his former disciple Orochimaru and almost crippled him and at the cost he was stabbed by the Kusanagi Blade and at the same time he used the reaper death seal." Itachi explained.

Borei was wide eyed at that piece of information 'So the Grim Reaper came huh? Hiruzen, may your soul find peace even in death.' Borei thought and he lowered his head as he said his condolence.

"Thank you Itachi. Meet up later, we've got another meeting." Borei ordered.

"Understood." Itachi replied.

Miyuki saw her husband lowering his head as he sigh. "What's wrong?" Miyuki asks in concern.

"We've got a meeting tonight at dinner. The Third Hokage is dead." Borei said his voice filled with sorrow and dread.

(In the evening)

As the sun went down and the night was bustling with activity almost 24/7 like style. Security was high, ninjas, engineers, repairmen and even the citizens were on high alert.

Naruto was released from the aid station and was still able to stand and make it back to his house.

Sakura left her teammates to get back home.

Sasuke did as well to check upon his mother and Izumi.

The Yugure gathered in the restaurant again to take a bite to eat together.

Each member of the Yugure including the new member recruits of the organization came together to eat and order their food.

As waiting for their orders the Yugure members chat each other about today's events.

Borei, Miyuki, Nagato and Mei Terumi sat side by side each other at the end of the table.

"Alright, everyone settle down. I've got announcement to make." Borei stood up explained as he calms and quietens the group down.

(From the other tables)

Not far away, there were also customers that dine in the same restaurant the Yugure was having.

There the Ino-Shika-Cho Trio generation the other nights before were there. This time, The Inuzuka matriarch, Tsume along with her eldest daughter Hana were there. Not only that so was Shino's father, Shibi and his son that entered. Plus, the senseis of Team 7,8, 10 and Team Guy were there.

Like normal people to eat and wait for orders they sat in their respective tables.

The Ino-Shika-Cho Fathers sat on one table, so did the Inuzuka matriarch and daughter on another table,Aburame father and son on another, as well as the senseis of the Konoha 12 sat on 1 table altogether.

They were also chatting about the news going on since the battle was over.

(With the Inuzuka's table)

"Thanks again for the invite ma, the pleasure is great." Hana said.

"No problem. Anything for you. I'm sad Kiba's not here and it would have been a family." Tsume replied.

"It's alright. Little Bro's too busy hanging out with his friends. There having their own dinner as of the moment." Hana replied.

Tsume smiled " They grow up so fast."

(With The Aburame's table)

Father and son were eating side by side together.

"Thank's for taking me out dad. I appreciate it." Shino replied.

"It's what I could do son. I'm glad I stepped in just in time. I'm quite amazed that my insects sense that the poison from you is gone quickly." Shibi said.

"One of the members actually helped me administer the poison away." Shino explained.

"And which one is that?" Shibi asks.

"The Yugure members." Shino replied.

(With the Konoha 12 senseis' table)

As Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Guy wait for their food to be ordered. And this time they were silent at today's events.

(With the Ino-Shika-Cho Trio table)

Inoichi, Shikaku and Choza ate together again. After that skirmish with the Sand and Sound they were settling in after their battles.

Inoichi notices the Yugure group again and this time there were many of them and he also saw the Mizukage as well as Borei and his family together. He was wide-eyed as he stopped eating.

Shikaku notices his comrade is staring " Something wrong Inoichi?"

"We are not the only ones here." Inoichi replied to that question as he watches the Yugure organization's direction sitting together in one table.

Shikaku looks on to the direction Inoichi was watching and he was also wide-eyed when he spotted Borei's family and comrades altogether including the Mizukage.

Choza was also eating his food and when he notices his two best friends not paying any attention to their food and instead looks on to the Yugure. He was also surprised when he sees Borei the leader altogether his members as well including the Mizukage.

Shikaku was thinking on his thoughts as he watches them ' The Mizukage's here. She's obviously the leader of the Mist village. I'm quite surprised she had so many bodyguards altogether in one table.' he thought then he looked at Borei ' That guy is obviously the leader of Yugure. From the looks of it, he's the most powerful of them. Not only that, his chakra levels are even greater than the Mizukage. Yet he's not the Kage of the village.'

(At the same time with the Inuzuka table)

Tsume was eating her food. She chewed and swallowed one bite and as she bites another one she was stunned when she saw the Ino-Shika-Cho looking at the Yugure's direction when Borei stood up to announce and then sat down.

Hana notices her mother stunned reaction "Mom, You okay?" she asks in concern.

"Look. It's those newcomers." Tsume notioned the direction.

Hana look over to her right side and saw them "Those must be the group that helped us during the invasion. And to think we see them all in one place here out of places in a restaurant." she said softly.

"Yeah, and from the news of it. They came from the Mist village as well." Tsume said as she caught their scent since the majority of the members came from the Land of Water.

(With the Aburame Table)

"Yugure members son?" Shibi asks.

"Yes dad. One of them helped me administer an antidote to the poison." Shino said then looked to his left and saw the man who helped him along with the others.

"That's the guy who helped me." Shino said pointing Utakata.

Shibi saw Utakata and along with the other members and then was surprised at their leader like the other clan heads present. "I see." That's what Shibi said.

(With the Konoha 12 senseis)

Kakashi notices the other clan heads as well as they were looking at the Yugure members altogether.

"Well,well. It looks like The Mizukage and Borei's family is here in all places." Kakashi said as he notices them.

Kurenai, Guy and Asuma were surprised to learn that they are here and when they stopped eating their food for the moment they saw the Mizukage and the Yugure members altogether.

"I'll be damned. It's those group that helped repel the invasion. Not only that the Mizukage is also here with them." Asuma said with his awareness.

"It's not surprising. I met them once in the Land of Waves on the C rank mission. Then they came up with more members altogether." Kakashi said.

Kurenai notices something. " Something does not add up. That's the Mizukage she's the leader. But then that guy is the leader of the organization of Yugure." Kurenai compared the two individuals.

"Well, let's just say Borei is unique. He's got more power everyone combine when I saw him. That woman is the Mizukage, leader of the village yes. But that guy is really unusual, there is more to it than meets the eye." Kakashi said.

"Is that true Kakashi? What could they be possibly doing here?" Guy asks.

"Maybe they seem to speak for an alliance." Asuma suggested.

"Maybe. But who knows." Kakashi replied back.

(With Borei and company)

After Borei made his announcement and sat down, he notices the stares directly at him and his group.

'Well,well looks like we're not alone in here. Those must be the senseis and clan heads of the leaf.' he realizes in his thoughts. 'Well if they want to meet us, go ahead.' Borei thought and sat down to eat his food.

(30 minutes later)

The meals were done and the Yugure members paid of their tab. One by one they left and head back to the hotel to rest.

Borei was left with his wife and son inside and as he paid his tab and prepares to leave and standing up, he was greeted by Kakashi.

"Well,well. Ain't this a surprise, I appreciate the support you fought of those invaders on our village." Kakashi commented with his neutral face underneath his mask. He was also supported with the other senseis on his side.

Borei smiled and nodded " You're welcome. It seems you wanted to get to know me better since you're the sensei of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. From what I have known and my sons knows your subordinates."

"That I am." Kakashi said.

Borei notices the other senseis and spoke out to them " You guys must be the senseis of the Leaf genins who participated the exams."

They nodded.

Then the footsteps of the Clan Heads including Shino approached to Borei and his family.

Borei smiled as he realize who they were "Well,well what do we have here? You must be the Clan Heads of this village if I'm not mistaken." Borei said.

Inoichi, Shikaku, Choza, Tsume, Shibi and the offspring Shino and Hana approached them.

"That we are. So we've heard the news you must be the leader of your group 'Yugure' ." Inoichi said.

Borei nodded " I do."

"We appreciate the help you supported during the Crush. So what plans do you and your group have here in the village?" Shikaku asks.

"Well now. We originally came from Water Country and in fact we live in Sea Country. Our country is annexed together with the mist as a union nation yet we operated our countries independently. The Mizukage runs the Mist, while I am The Daimyo runs the Sea. We are here in behalf of our Mizukage who wanted an Alliance with the mainland. We believed that the Mist has been experiencing heavy conflicts due to the bloodline purges and when it stopped the situation was contained. So far, we are trying to make it as stable as possible to prevent anymore wars erupting not just a civil war but also an international incident. " Borei explained.

The senseis and clan heads were shocked to learn that the man is actually from Sea Country who worked alongside a Major Nation. Not only that he is the Daimyo working together with the Mizukage as well but also a leader of an organization working alongside with a Major Nation. Two Nations rarely work together as one because not all of them are cooperative together.

Kurenai then spoke up " I see. So what's your name then?" she asks.

"Where are my manners, I'm Borei Sorachi" Borei said as he introduced himself and then he notion his family "This is my wife and son."

"I am Miyuki Uzumaki Sorachi" Miyuki introduce herself.

"And I am Nagato Uzumaki Sorachi" Nagato introduce himself.

The reactions of everyone in the conversation were unanimous.

The clan heads were shocked to learn in their eyes. An Uzumaki along with an offspring. They knew the Uzumaki clan as well in their history but never thought seen another one alive since most of the Uzumakis were wiped out.

The senseis were stunned as well but understood to realize that it is true. There is an Uzumaki alive in front of their own eyes.

Inoichi, Choza and Shikaku had similar thoughts to process when they observed Borei and his family together.

Shibi was calmed but inside he was surprised. So was his son Shino.

Tsume was surprised as well when she looked at the Uzumaki woman and her own flesh and blood.

Hana was also surprised and when she looked at Borei's son, The young boy was handsome and developed a crush on him because of his politeness and good looks as well as his humility.

The senseis were very surprised above all.

Borei saw the reactions of surprise and wonder. He could really tell that they were shocked meeting someone that powerful.

Miyuki saw the reactions to everyone as well including the daughter of Tsume. She narrowed her eyes at that look Hana gave at her son and would protect her offspring from any harm like any parent would do. Nevertheless she remained calm and unwavering, but she is always in a lookout for any move that might happen. She would never act or do anything rash unless it was called for or a warning.

Nagato remained calmed and compose. He also remained polite and quiet at all times no matter what the situation is. He was taught from his dad that no matter what situation you're in, just be calm and be prepared for anything.

"Like I said earlier, we were planning to form an alliance. I'm sure all of you heard that the village in the mist was called the 'bloody mist' right?" Borei said.

The Leaf Inhabitants nodded. That was true and no one denied any of it since the mist was cause into a bloody civil war and cause the bloodline purges.

"We kept our security tight at that time, not letting any foreigners in and out. We saved the Mist from destruction, we had to also keep that as low as possible since that was a very vulnerability to a nation that other nations would invade and cause a huge level of destruction. That's why we have to keep the entire thing a secret. If word ever got out,things would have spiralled out of control." Borei explained further.

That was true and the Leaf Villagers understood that kind of security and respected that to an extent.

"We also heard of the news of the Hokage's death, my condolences to him. He really did fought for the village and died to save it. I've actually met him when I arrived on this village and now it seems our mission has failed since I did lead the Mizukage here to arrange the meeting of alliance here in the Leaf." Borei said with sorrow and sadness.

The inhabitants knew Sarutobi's death too. He died and now a funeral was gonna take place tomorrow in honour to him.

Asuma spoke up " My father died protecting this place. The village is still in shambles and we are still rebuilding, we got casualties as well and all our shinobi are forced to go an extra labour of missions. Tomorrow is his funeral. We are still also looking for Hokage candidates to take place." he explained.

Borei nodded " I see. Alright then, I'll tell the Mizukage the news."

It was late and close to 9 PM the restaurant was closing now and the Inhabitants left the building.

The senseis went on ahead to their homes. The clan heads went home afterwards as well going their separate ways.

The last one to leave was Tsume and her daughter Hana.

Tsume said to them "Farewell. It was a good pleasure seeing you. Let's go Hana."

"Coming mom." she said to her then face to Borei's family "Farewell." She bowed and then looked at Nagato one last time and actually winked at him and give him a smile before taking off with her mom.

Nagato was startled. He hugged his mother tight.

Miyuki cheered her son up and reassures him with a smile " It's okay son. That girl was expressing her feelings to you. That's what happens when a lady feels towards a man." she said as she patted his head.

"I was compose and quiet mom. That lady was looking at me. I would never do anything wrong or even draw any attention to anyone." Nagato said.

Miyuki close her eyes and replied as she continues to pat her son's head " I know son, you are humble and obedient. I was keeping my eye on her also, if she does anything. I was right by at your side son and will always will be."

"Thanks mom, I love you." Nagato hugs her even more.

"I love you too Nagato." Miyuki told her boy as she stays at his side.

"Come on. Let's head back to the hotel now." Borei said and he and his family returned to the hotel to rest in for the night.

(The Next Day)

It was a rainy day, A lot of villagers, civilians, shinobi , guards and clan heads wore black clothes at the funeral as they pray for their love ones and even above all their beloved Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, who gave his life to defend the village from destruction and to protect everyone he cared about.

Borei, Miyuki ,Nagato and Mei along with the Yugure members, who watch behind, attended the ceremony and paid their respects to the deceased who died defending their home.

(Away Further)

Two figures who wore black robes with red clouds and straw hats watch the funeral in a distance.

 **There you go guys, that's the 60th chapter. The aftermath of the Konoha Crush and the Funeral of the 3rd Hokage is done. Borei now finally met the clan heads in person, the parents of the Konoha 12 and their senseis. Will anyone of the Hidden Leaf be recruited to the Yugure ranks? Find out in another chapter of Revenant. See you on the next chapter.**


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter - 61: Akatsuki Encounter

 **Let's get another chapter rolling!**

After the funeral, Borei was discussing the situation matters with Mei since the Hokage died to defend the village. There was no current Hokage in charge as of the moment and without that, an alliance was futile since it's always a leader to leader discussion.

"There's no way an alliance would work this time. The Kage is dead, and only an alliance from Kage to Kage would work for both villages and nations aside from Feudal Lords." Mei noted.

"Well, What would we do now then? We couldn't believe we risk all this way to come here and now the Hokage is dead after the entire battle." Borei asks.

Mei put her head down and as she pondered on her thoughts then look back up. " We can't just let our opportunity be wasted like this. We even did our part defending a village even if it was from another nation something which is rarely done." she said.

"True. So we'll just have to wait for another Hokage to take the place then?" Borei asks.

Mei nodded "That's the only other option we got. We'll just wait a week or two here. However, if there is no Kage in the Leaf, then we will just have to leave and look for a different nation." she suggested.

Borei nodded " Okay, I understand. I'll see what any info I can acquire then." he replied.

After the conversation, Borei then walks back to his family, but before he could make it to them, he met up with Jiraiya and Naruto instead. They were wearing traveller packs on their backs and feel like ready to go outside the village.

"Hey Borei, we were looking for you. I've got a plan to retrieve a candidate for Hokage in this village." Jiraiya explained.

That got Borei interested " Really? Let's hear it then."

"We are going to search for Tsunade Senju, one of my former teammates and the Slug Sannin. She's the perfect candidate for Hokage." Jiraiya announced.

"Whoa. Alright then, but what does it have to do with me?" Borei asks as he was surprised and interested. Something else was coming up from this opportunity.

"Well…. I decided that having Naruto along and you and your family along altogether will make this a little bit more interesting." Jiraiya smirked.

That was some way to spice things up but in what way?

"Define 'Interesting' ?" Borei asks the Toad Sannin.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you wanted to ask Tsunade about the battle as the 3 of us did back then when we fought together Hanzo the Salamander. Plus with bringing you along would even surprise her further as there are rarely Uzumakis seen or ever been contacted with." Jiraiya further said.

"What do you say Uncle are you in?" Naruto asks with his smile.

That got Borei up and it was a valid point "Alright, I accept. Let's meet at the gate then. I'll tell my wife and my son to come along."

Jiraiya nodded "Sure."

Naruto was also ecstatic and he smiled as well.

Borei then found his wife and son with the Yugure members and explained to them the news. Miyuki and Nagato accepted the offer. They pack their things for the search.

Borei then turn his attention to the other members "Until we get back, relay any information, going on, you will be in charge of security while I am gone. If things turn unpleasant. Send a message to me, Understood?"

"Yes sir!" They chorused.

Borei nodded with a smile "Farewell." Borei left with his family together to meet with Jiraiya and Naruto at the gate. They then left the Hidden Leaf Village to search for Tsunade.

(On the Outskirts)

The travellers were walking together side by side each other. Borei and Jiraiya on the front, while Naruto, Miyuki and Nagato on the back.

Borei was having a conversation with Jiraiya. The two developed a stable relationship, they were on good terms to each other which was also noteworthy.

"I gotta say, you really did made an organization to unify other nations together. Not only that, you also made alliances to different ninjas from different countries not just your own, which is something that was never been accomplished or rarely accomplished." Jiraiya noted.

Borei nodded "Yeah, it's true. I started out originally from Sea Country, which was not far from the Land of Water and the Hidden Mist as well. I participated to ending the civil war and reduce the less amount of people dying altogether at once. It was really regarded as secrecy to prevent outsiders taking advantage in our situation. But in that case, we rarely heard anything from the outside after we stabilize everything in the mist. We only started to go out other countries after we stop the 'Bloody Mist' from happening."

That was true since no one likes bloodshed. Borei was the person who could make a difference out of that. He was many things of course, He was a selfless leader who would save others from despair and even from death. He may not retain his Loyalty personal trait since he is no longer 'Percy Jackson' anymore but he was somewhat like a 'Good Samaritan' person always help whatever way he can in an unconditional way. Plus with his powers given by Kami and the Sage of the Six Paths, he was willing to travel all around the world and help anyone anyway he can with his family alongside him. He was powerful and the 'Boss' as well, many individuals could and will surprise him but that does not stop him from doing his job, his mission and his way of life. A lot of individuals respected Borei and Borei respected not just his comrades, his friends and even his family but he also held respect to strangers, to different people, to outsiders and even to enemies.

Jiraiya acknowledged Borei "That is something out of the ordinary, I gotta say. Still, I can't believe you named your son one of my previous students."

Borei smiled " I wanted to Honor Nagato Uzumaki. He was gonna take that role as the Sage or even the Saviour of the world. He taught me a lot when I received my Rinnegan and he entrusted part of his will to me as well. I wanted to be somebody too, that's why I always love travelling the world around me. It is a bigger place to go, see and learn. When my son was born, I was happy and decided to honor Nagato and pass his name to my son." he explained.

Jiraiya smiled at that statement but then he looked down in a bit sorrow and sighed " I wish he was still alive. I could have brought him as well as Yahiko and Konan with me. They deserve better after everything they have been through." he frowned.

Borei nodded as he put his head down as well and acknowledged "True. Yeah, i thought the same as well."

"So you know of Naruto's status as well?" Jiraiya asked as he looked at Borei.

"Yeah. He is the Nine tails jinchuuriki. I sensed him as well no doubt, and I don't hold anything against him either." Borei said.

"That's great. I'm glad there are people who acknowledges that." Jiraiya then looks at Naruto for a brief moment then turn his attention back to Borei "That kid is something special. He is always proclaiming he is gonna do something good, something great and would one day live up to his dream. He always keeps on going and standing up as well and he refuses to lose no matter what." Jiraiya noted.

Borei looked at Naruto who was talking alongside his son for a brief moment and then talk with Jiraiya and smiled "Yeah, he's got the never giving up attitude as well as he's gonna play a bigger role someday in life. I gotta say, despite his terrible life and status like that, as well as how he was brought up and even treated like that at the same time, He really comes back alive from hell and back." noting Naruto's personality as a jinchuuriki and a human being proving his worthiness to others. That was a one of a kind trait that Borei acknowledges others in a world of harsh and cruelty.

"Yup, he is gonna prove that one day he would be Hokage one day and he also plays a role of a hero as well." Jiraiya said.

Heroes. That was a one of a kind word that Borei sink in into his thoughts. He always remembered back then as his life as 'Percy Jackson'. He despised his own previous life on the Modus Operandi way that brought it like that. He was always the one who was targeted even in prophecies or quests. As Percy Jackson before, he wanted to live off a life of peace as a demigod. He wanted a life to live off through the end of his days as a human but that request is never achievable. He lost everything that day and he live off alone until he was carried away from the Greek world to the Shinobi world and started a new life.

Being a 'Hero' is always no ordinary thing, It is a serious thing to do. He recalled all the things he had done of his previous life. What he had been through, what he had endured, what happened, what he experience and He took everything that the Greek World threw at him. He took the joy, the laughter,the blame,the hate,the anger,the pain,the pleasure,the misery, the torment, the anguish, and so on and so forth. Borei eventually realizes that the Greek World causes him nothing but never ending cycle of pain and made him understand and realized that the life living there in the Greek World is useless to him. There is no such thing as peace there because if one would die they would just eventually be brought back no matter the circumstances and do the same things all over again making it a sick cycle over and over. Even against their own will.

Everything to him about that world, despises the Fates for everything that happened to him there. He vowed that one day he will bring the Fates to the Void and with the power of Fate gone no one had to endure the sick cycle of going through the same things over and over. Remove the Fates and their power forever and no one had to control anyone's fates'. Borei knew it was wrong to control others against their will, that made him disgusted and it was unacceptable. One day he would reap vengeance against them and use their own power against the Fates themselves if ever he returns to his previous world.

As Borei heard Jiraiya's answer he shook off his own thoughts and replied with a nod.

With Miyuki she was also having a great time on an adventure together with her family, her nephew and a Sannin altogether at once. It was an unusual group at the same time and not an everyday thing going out with different people was not uncommon but sometimes it is.

As Borei's wife, she knew her husband all too well. She was a kind, understanding, sweet, lovable, serious, smart, soft and even a one of a kind person all at one. Miyuki has also been learned to read and understand people as well. Borei admired her not just her looks and her smarts but also her understanding judgment nature and the person in the inside underneath the underneath. It's one of the unique things that one person should never belittle or even judge others based on differences directly. Miyuki knew and understood her husband that he would never lie to her no matter how serious, painful or even heart aching the situations are. She knew her husband is never a liar because Borei would always open up to her to everything and he would never hide or keep anything secret from her and Borei was never like that as well. Miyuki admired and respected that to a great extent. The two are always fair together and they would say all the things to make them understandable before making the actions. Miyuki always stood up her husband's side all the way, She loves him for it and even was blessed by Kami which she thanked her a lot for everything.

As she watches her husband talking to Jiraiya she was also looking at the kids.

"Looks like you two are enjoying each other." Miyuki smiled in a motherly caring tone as they keep continue walking and talking at the same time.

"You bet we are. I'm happy you guys came along with us." Naruto smirked in reply.

"Indeed we are mother." Nagato responded back to his mother.

"We are also very happy at your performance during the Chunin exams Naruto. You were really going that far to never give up no matter what and I guess that was your way that motivates you to keep on going." Miyuki said as she noted Naruto's strength.

Naruto nodded "Thanks aunty, that means a lot! I would never give up no matter what happens." Naruto said.

" I'm proud of you. You even impressed that Hyuga girl Hinata didn't you?" Miyuki asks.

Naruto blushed a little at mentioning Hinata. Naruto admired and liked Hinata and Hinata liked hell even loved Naruto deep inside. Hinata loved Naruto for his motivation and the person who he is and Naruto cared for Hinata's well being and safety as she was precious and important to him. "Yeah….. I like and admire her." Naruto mentioned as he smiled to himself.

Miyuki closes her eyes with a smile "That's so sweet Naruto." she complimented.

"Well Naruto, we were thinking that we want to invite you to our group." Nagato said as he stepped in.

Naruto was a little surprised he was a little wide-eyed at that "What? Really? Are you serious?!" Naruto asks.

Nagato nodded "Yes. I am serious cousin." as he said in seriousness.

"What do I have to do in the group?" Naruto asks.

"All you have to do is show us that you prove yourself worthy. Every member in the group functions individually of their job and work together as a team to survive. So that means everyone must pull their own weight, nevertheless each member is held upon with respect to each other regardless. We travel everywhere and we work together side by side." Miyuki explained.

Naruto was intrigued by that but also asks another question " Can Pervy Sage and Hinata join as well? Can they?" He asks.

Nagato laughed at that heartily and replied at the question "Of course they can cousin. Jiraiya's one of the Sannin and Hinata proved herself worthy during the fight. You are capable fighters, i guarantee that, but even so you can even make bigger ones than just that can you?"

Naruto smiled in determination as he grips his fist close to his chest "Of course I can! I'll take whatever is necessary!" Naruto proclaimed.

"That's good. However you are ninja to the leaf, recruiting you will not be easy unless given the consent of the Hokage." Miyuki said.

"Hmmm? What does that mean?" Naruto wonders.

"Normally recruiting people ain't easy all at once. If you are alone or a missing nin, we guarantee safe passage by proving directly so long as they are fair to others. However if the individual is still associated with the village they are living on, that still need permission to the head or the person in charge. You see we are from a different country and we recruit not just our own people but different other individuals from different places. We work and respected the different members from different countries altogether and prove ourselves special to the team. So that's why it's not easy recruiting different members from different countries without any approval or consent to the person or leader in charge." Miyuki explained.

Naruto understood as he nodded his head " I see. I get it now. So unless if there is a condition or agreement then I would join as well?" Naruto asks.

"That's right. So for now, there is no Hokage yet and that person is in charge taking care of you as well. If we get the Hokage's permission you are permitted to go alongside and work alongside with us." Nagato said.

Naruto nodded "Okay."

Miyuki put her hand on Naruto's shoulder "Besides, we'll help you in your training Naruto." Miyuki assured him.

"Thank you." Naruto thank his aunt back.

(A little Later)

The group arrived in another town and stayed in a hotel for the night since they would meet Tsunade on the following day.

They had 2 rooms with separate beds for each other. Jiraiya and Naruto stayed on one room while Borei and his family stayed the other room.

(Distances away)

Two figures wearing black robes with red clouds embedded on it we're watching the travelers head inside the building. The were also wearing straw hats over their heads and top it all off they are both missing nin from their villages with their slashed headbands.

One of them was a tall muscular man with blue skin and dark blue hair styled like a shark fin. He had a face of a shark with small eyes and jagged teeth as well. He had a ring on his left ring finger with the kanji 'South' in it. He was also armed with a bandaged sword with the skull handle on its grip. It was the sword Samehada. His headband was from the Mist. His name is Kisame Hoshigaki.

The other one was a dark skin man with blonde hair styled in a dreadlock. He had brown eyes as well as a scar on his left face. He had a ring on his right ring finger with the kanji 'Scarlet' in it. He was armed with two katanas on his back. His headband was from the Cloud. His name is Nasumareta.

"The target is moving in the hotel." Kisame said as he watches them from afar.

"Alright, let's get in there. Retrieve the target." Nasumareta said as he stood up from the rock he was sitting in.

"My,my. This is gonna get interesting. Samehada senses the powerful chakra from them." Kisame smirks

"Remember the mission. Get the jinchuuriki. I'm gonna kill that kid for killing my friends." Nasumareta said as he narrowed his eyes.

The Akatsuki pair then made their move.

(A little farther from the Akatsuki duo)

Not far from the Akatsuki pair another pair was also catching up. It was none other than Itachi and Shisui Uchiha. The Uchiha prodigies.

The duo were maintained in hidden secrecy during their time in the village. They did not want to get caught in the eyes in the village because it would have raised suspicions. Itachi was still a rogue criminal and was wanted on the bingo book and Shisui was dead and yet no one realizes that he is still alive.

Right now they were chasing the Akatsuki pair to neutralize them. They knew that the Akatsuki was hunting the jinchuuriki and the target was Naruto Uzumaki, the Nine Tails Host.

However during the confrontation when the Akatsuki entered the village they engage the Jonin senseis and caught up in the mix was Itachi when he intervened the battle and made the Akatsuki pair retreat. However he was caught in the act when he faced Kakashi and Itachi subdued him with his own Mangekyou Sharingan.

Itachi fled the village when his appearance was made known. He informed Shisui about the skirmish and together they went out and now chase the Akatsuki pair on their own.

They both wore black cloaks with hoods as well as gray and white camouflage lining patterns.

" We're not far. The Akatsuki pair is on to Naruto and we got them on sight." Itachi said

"Alright." Shisui acknowledges " I still can't believe you exposed yourself like that and now Sasuke would be there to confront and follow you." Shisui said as he narrowed his eyes.

"I know. Leave him to me. They don't know what group I am and Sasuke doesn't know that one either. They don't even know that you're alive as well Shisui." Itachi also said back.

Shisui smirked back at that comment "Touche. That's why I'll stick by you." he added.

The two prodigies continue to pursue the target and Itachi already sent a crow to deliver the message to Borei of what's going to happen next.

(In the Hotel)

The travellers settled in their rooms to relax after the long walk and it was also close to the afternoon as well.

Miyuki was lying down in the bed, Nagato was reading a book from his bag about an adventure novel. Borei was standing up and looking at the window from the view around him.

"Hmm?" Borei then saw a crow and not just any crow it was a crow with red eyes and it was carrying something.

Borei opened the window as the crow approaches near him. The crow was holding a scroll message.

The Crow cawing caught the attention of Miyuki and Nagato as they both stood up.

"What is it Borei?" Miyuki asks.

"It's a message from Itachi. Something's going on." Borei said as he grab the scroll and the Crow flew away back to it's master.

Borei opened the message to read it

' _Borei, An Akatsuki duo is heading towards Naruto's position. I intervened the moment they engaged the village but got caught up in the fled and now I am proceeding to your current location along with Shisui to track down the missing nin. We are not the only ones, Sasuke is now pursuing me as well. I'll take care of him personally.'_ the message read.

Borei was alarmed and he stood up.

"It's the Akatsuki organization, they are heading this way and they are after Naruto!" Borei said alarmingly.

That also startled Miyuki and Nagato.

"They are heading inside here aren't they?" Miyuki asks as she gots up her gear.

"Yes, They are coming for Naruto." Borei said it clear.

"Not if we can stop them first!" Nagato proclaimed as he readies up and got out along with his family.

(On the other side of the hotel)

Naruto was waiting for Jiraiya to get back as he heard a knock on his door and when he opened it, Kisame and Nasumareta was on the doorway standing in front of him.

Naruto was scared as these two were after him. 'No,Who are they?' Naruto wonders.

"Heh, Hard to believe that such a child carries the Nine Tailed Fox." Kisame noted as he walked past Nasumareta's back and stand alongside his right

Naruto was wide-eyed of what Kisame said and even wondered ' How does he know the Nine Tailed Fox?'

"Naruto Uzumaki. You're coming with us." Nasumareta said in a calm yet serious manner as he narrowed his eyes.

Naruto was tense a little bit from these guys ' These guys are the real deal.' he thought wide eyed.

He moved out of the doorway standing and facing them.

"Nasumareta. It would be a pain in the neck if this kid would make a run for it. Should I chop of a leg just in case?" Kisame asks his partner.

Naruto gasps at that wide eyed 'Say….. What?!'

Nasumareta remained silent and notioned Kisame.

Kisame looked back to his partner and then to Naruto "Right." then Kisame approached to Naruto step by step with his footsteps as he reached for Samehada.

Before Samehada was drawn, they were interrupted.

"That's far enough as you go." Itachi said as he made his appearance.

"Not one another step as well." Shisui said behind his mask and hood.

The Akatsuki pair were surprised to see Itachi and another person right next to them.

"Well,well. If it isn't Itachi Uchiha, are you still reeling from that defeat we cause you. Or are you gonna face again for round 2?" Nasumareta taunted as he face them.

Itachi remained calmed and unfazed at that statement as he only focuses himself and this time it was Shisui the one to talk next " He ain't alone here? You're gonna get what's coming to you!" Shisui proclaimed as he readies himself.

Naruto was surprised 'That's Itachi? He looks exactly like Sasuke. What's going on?' Naruto asks confusingly.

At that same moment Sasuke arrived with his Sharingan blazing " ITACHI! I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" Sasuke said.

Kisame was impressed "The Sharingan eh? Well now, who is this kid and he looks a lot like you Itachi?"

"That's my younger brother." Itachi said.

" My,my I thought the whole Uchiha clan was wiped out….. By you." Kisame said.

Naruto also realizes that this was the person that Sasuke was willing to kill and avenge the clan. This was the person who eliminated almost the entire clan.

"Itachi Uchiha. I hope your ready to die!" Sasuke revealed his Sharingan as Itachi revealed his as well.

'I never thought I'd see the day Itachi and Sasuke fight out together like this.' Shisui thought as narrows his eyes and he watches the Akatsuki pair not away from his sight and as well as his best friend and his own brother fight out at the same time.

Fueled by hatred Sasuke shouted out "It's just as you said brother, I fostered my hatred for you all this time! I live my life for one purpose, TO SEE YOU DIE! IT ENDS HERE!" Sasuke charged up his Chidori on his left hand.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled for his comrade.

"Chidori." Itachi commented as he sees his brother's jutsu.

"ENOUGH! YOU'RE DEAD!" and with that war cry he charged up with his Chidori and also destroying the wall and doors on the left side of the hallway.

With a shout of fury Sasuke raised his left arm straight and the attack on his left hand to Itachi's direction. "DIE!"

In an instant, Itachi blocked the attack as he sideswiped Sasuke and grabbed his left arm and then an explosion created a hole in the wall when Sasuke's attack was swiped to the side.

'This is bad!' Nasumareta thought of his options .

'I don't believe it. He just brushed off Sasuke's attack like it was nothing.' Naruto thought surprised as well.

Itachi caught Sasuke's arm in a grip.

Naruto decided to act ' I've got to do something.' he thought and then Naruto put up a Ram Sign and called out his chakra of his tailed beast inside.

Nasumareta saw this as he turn to his left "Oh no you don't! Kisame!" he ordered his partner.

"Right! The air is riped with his chakra. This must be it the power of the Nine Tails." Kisame said as he raise his sword.

At the same time with Sasuke's grip, Sasuke attempted to Itachi with his free hand but Itachi broke Sasuke's left arm and he screamed as he felt the pain.

"Sasuke! Alright, that's it! " Naruto then prepare to conjure hand signs to summon "Ninja Art: Summoning -!" Naruto was cut off.

"TOO SLOW!" Kisame yelled out as he swiped Naruto's chakra with Samehada absorbing it.

Naruto realizes that his chakra is gone and he's now in a vulnerable position.

Naruto tried to regain his chakra back desperately as it was futile. Kisame raise Samehada up high and prepare to slash Naruto.

But before it made contact a plume of smoke blocked the attack.

"What the?" Kisame was baffled.

When the smoke was gone it revealed a samurai toad shielding Naruto in front of him. Jiraiya arrived as well as Borei's family.

Nasumareta and Kisame now knew that the odds are not in their favour now.

'Damn, I never thought the Sannin would be here. And there's the Sorachi family as well.' Kisame thought as he look at them. The odds are not in their favour.

Nasumareta was different. He looked at the mist/sea ninja in glare and hate when he saw them. His friends were killed during the assault of the mist laboratory island. He fled his home village and wanted to avenge them. The rogue cloud shinobi knew they were in trouble.

"Alright, We're gonna take care of you right here, right now." Jiraiya proclaimed.

Sasuke got back up on his feet "Itachi is mine! Stay out of this!" he shouted to them.

Sasuke was still fueled by his hatred to try and kill his older brother. He rushed towards and charges at him again and only to be kicked back sending him at the end of the hallway wall.

Kisame and Nasumareta stood their ground ready to engage the newcomers with their weapons drawn at the ready.

Naruto couldn't get to his friend as he was blocked by the first ninja pair.

Borei and his family knew Itachi's intentions when face to face with his brother so they would not interrupt them as they focus only on the Akatsuki pair. Only Borei looked at Shisui to notioned him ' Do whatever you can to end this.' Borei signalled Shisui as Shisui saw Borei's message.

Shisui understood behind his hood and notion to Itachi " It's time to end this quickly Itachi." he said.

"Very well." Itachi replied and he approached to the Knocked out Itachi and prepares to grab him.

At the same moment the two Akatsuki pair were desperate at their odds stacked against them. They could not escape as both paths were blocked in the hallway. Their only chance is to snatch and grab Naruto and get out of here.

In an instant the two Akatsuki members raised their weapons and try to slash Naruto. Naruto was afraid and scared when could not move and then in a flash moment Borei and Nagato blocked the enemy blade fighters with their own weapons. Borei's Scythe clashed with Samehada and Nagato's Long Blade clash the twin katanas of Nasumareta.

"I don't think so!" Borei yelled at them.

Nasumareta gritted his teeth as they were in a deadlocked. Before they could react. Borei and Nagato held their palms forward "Almighty Push!" the yelled out. Then both the enemy ninjas were blown a few feet away from the two.

The two fell down backwards and realizing they can't have the odds in their favour it was time to leave.

At the same time Sasuke was subdued by Itachi's Tsukiyomi as he was knocked down when the images of the massacre were replayed again into his mind. Sasuke screamed and was knocked out.

The Akatsuki pair ran up to escape passing by Itachi and Shisui which they failed to get them.

Jiraiya realizes they were all getting away and begins to trap all of them he formed up multiple handsigns and slammed his hands to the floor when he was done. The floor, walls and ceiling were now enmeshed with fleshy inner flesh inside around them trapping the akatsuki pair and the two Uchiha prodigies

'What the? What's going on?' Naruto wondered the surroundings.

"Ninja Art: Toad Mouth Trap." Jiraiya said.

Sasuke's body was drifted away when Itachi released him. Now this time he and Shisui had to escape as well.

'It's time to go!' Itachi said as he and Shisui tried to leave. The surroundings around them were beginning to encircle them as well.

"You guys have been swallowed by the mountain toad. Welcome my friends to the belly of the beast. He has a sensitive digestive tract. Be careful not to upset him. Not the glorious way to die is it? It must have been humbling to know that you've been reduced to toad bait isn't it. Heeheeheeheeheehee." Jiraiya smirked.

The Akatsuki Pair and Uchiha prodigies escape as fast as their legs could carry them. The Akatsuki pair went first as they tried to escape the clutches while the Uchiha prodigies were after them and also escaping from the clutches.

Itachi and Shisui were chasing the targets down to the right hallway as they chase and escape the belly.

'I have them in my sights!' Itachi thought and then he closes his eyes and one of his eye bleed out and thought 'Amaterasu!'

With that attack Itachi shot a black flame towards the dead end to trap the Akatsuki pair.

Astoundingly the Akatsuki pair narrowly escape the black flames as they leapt out of the hole the flames created and fortunately they did not caught the burning fire in their cloaks.

Itachi and Shisui escaped as well going to find and chase the Akatsuki. They were gone for now.

Jiraiya realizes as the hole was busted and they escaped. With the trouble out and done, Jiraiya releases the jutsu and uses a scroll to seal the Amaterasu flames to stop the damage.

Naruto rescued Sasuke as he settled him down. At that same moment Might Guy arrived just in time to tell Jiraiya that he was begging to find the healer to fix his student Lee and also retrieve Sasuke back.

Jiraiya reassures Guy that he will get the candidate for the Hokage to fix Lee.

Might Guy was grateful for that and then he picked up Sasuke and went back to the Leaf.

Borei approached to Naruto and asks if he was okay. Naruto replied he's alright and steady. Naruto even told them that he admitted that he was afraid facing them and he vowed to never run away like that again.

Borei smiled at his nephew and put a hand on his shoulder "Sometimes there are always difficulties that are never passable, we can or we can't overcome all of them at once. We have to know our limits in order to understand it better." he said.

Naruto nodded "I know. But next time I won't let my feelings overcome me like that you know. Believe it!" he proclaimed.

The group then paid the damages and resumed their day to search for Tsunade.

 **And there you go guys that's chapter 61. First Akatsuki appearances. I'm also gonna add more characters later on even in the Akatsuki as well and even from different nations too.**

 **Also please, no discrimination or criticism to the fanfics. Not all of us are perfect with the language. We only wanted to make a fanfic understandable in our very own imagination as best as we can. We all respect each others story just as they respect us. We are all equal. The saying "Do not judge the book by it's cover" and "Never judge others or you will be also judge/put to the test" really are true. Once again treat the stories with respect and care.**

 **See you next time on the next chapter of Revenant. Remember be a CREDIT TO TEAM guys :)**


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter - 62: Tsunade the Slug Sannin

 **And another chapter rolls!**

The travellers continue their journey on the following day. They finally arrived at their destination.

It was already late afternoon or nightfall but nevertheless the travellers continue to search for Tsunade.

Throughout the day, Naruto was also trained with his relatives when Jiraiya teached him how to use the Rasengan. Naruto was grateful with that. Jiraiya bought a lot of balloons to help Naruto gained his focus and chakra control at the same time when using that technique.

With Borei's family teaching Naruto of his techniques and chakra control Naruto thanked his relatives for the support.

Naruto felt happy when Borei as well as his family trained him throughout the day. He really did mastered his Wind Style: Rasengan Technique when he mastered it when he was exerting chakra control to the balloons and preventing it from popping. There were errors at first but nevertheless Naruto succeeded in mastery.

The travellers stopped in a restaurant when they decided to get a bite to eat since it was already dusk.

"Alright, Let's eat our dinner here." Jiraiya suggested.

"Very well." Borei said in agreement. Jiraiya and Naruto went in first and then Borei as well as his wife and son went in last.

Borei and his families were wearing hoods to conceal their identities. It was always vital in many situations to cover their appearances with clothing to avoid suspicion or even unnecessary attention.

As Jiraiya went in first he narrowed his eyes forward and up on his front he saw 2 women and a pig sitting together in a table.

One woman was tall and had blonde hair tied in two ponytails,brown eyes and had a violet diamond visible on her forehead. She was also wearing a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is quite low revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels. She had red nail polish on both her fingernails and toenails and uses a soft pink lipstick. She is also wearing the First Hokage necklace around her neck. She is Tsunade Senju.

The other woman was an average height and slender-build with onyx eyes and jet-black hair. Her hair is straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face. She is also wearing a long bluish black kimono with white trimmings, held close by a white obi, and opened toed sandals with low heels. Her name is Shizune Kato.

The pig was light pinkish colour as well as the cheeks were blushed in a dark shade as of it's skin. It was also wearing a pearl collar and a dark red jacket. The pig was a female name Tonton.

As Tsunade also looked forward in her front direction she also narrowed her eyes and saw someone in front of her at the entrance.

"TSUNADE!" Jiraiya yelled in surprise as he also pointed at her.

Naruto was also shocked when he heard that.

Realizing the voice and appearance Tsunade was also bewildered as she stood up "Jiraiya?! What the -? Why are you here?" Tsunade asks in disbelief.

Jiraiya approaches her "Finally, I've been looking everywhere for you. I should have known you would be here" he said and noted.

Borei and Nagato followed Jiraiya as Jiraiya approaches to Tsunade.

'That is Tsunade?' Naruto wondered as he looked at her.

Miyuki put her hand on Naruto's shoulder and notioned him "Come on Naruto. Let's take a seat."

"Okay." Naruto replied as they went suit as well.

The travellers finally met up with their target and took their seats with them. They also ordered their food as well.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at her former teammate. She left the village long ago when her love ones were gone and decided to travel. She never expected to reunite with them at a time like this.

Shizune also had the same thoughts of surprise of meeting the Sannin altogether in the same day.

"So what are you doing here?" Tsunade asks .

"Let's just say we've been looking everywhere for you. I came to talk." Jiraiya explained at his eagerness.

Tsunade nodded at that statement and understood " I see. So who are the companions with you?" She asks.

Borei answered her as he removed his hood. " My name is Borei Sorachi. I am the Daimyo of Sea Country. Leader of the organization Yugure." He said as he revealed his appearance and his Rinnegan eyes opened.

Tsunade was surprised at the man before her as the man's eyes were legendary. 'Impossible. Those eyes are the -! That's the Rinnegan!' Tsunade's thoughts processed.

Then Miyuki introduce herself as well as she removed her hood . " I am Borei's wife, Miyuki Uzumaki Sorachi." She said.

Shizune was surprised to hear that as well and was also wide-eyed ' An Uzumaki? I thought they were all killed? '

Tsunade was also surprised to hear that and had similar thoughts.

Then Nagato introduces himself as he removed his hood " I am Nagato Sorachi. I am Borei's son." He said with a little bow and respect as well as his Rinnegan eyes showing.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. Jiraiya's apprentice." Naruto introduced himself last.

Tsunade and Shizune were surprised altogether at the newcomers that Jiraiya brought altogether.

A man with Rinnegan eyes with his Uzumaki wife and his son that's almost the same as him and the Ninetail's jinchuuriki altogether.

'I never thought to see a man with the legendary eyes of the sage of the six paths. An Uzumaki as his wife which was so rare and then a child with the same eyes like his father! What an unbelievable find!' Tsunade thought.

Borei then spoke up " You must be one of the Sannin who fought off Hanzo the Salamander back at the 2nd war?" he noted.

Tsunade was quite surprised at that info, how does he knew that? The Three Sannin was named that day when they all tried to defeat Hanzo but they weren't able to succeed.

"Indeed I was. You must have done your homework." Tsunade remarked.

"Not really. I've heard the news back then, someone else killed that bastard and his death was never reached outside the hidden rain. The rumors were never spoken but few individuals who saw it were the only ones to know his death." Borei explained clearly reminiscing the part of Nagato Uzumaki's quest to fulfill Akatsuki when Yahiko was killed and Nagato killed Hanzo before his own death.

Tsunade narrowed his eyes at the piece of information and accepted that it was true " I see."

Borei nodded as he takes his seat after he finishes his talk.

Tsunade then focuses herself after she drink her sake and said " It's like a reunion. All of the other faces coming back at the same time." she said to herself.

Then Jiraiya poured the last sake to her shot glass and finished drinking his own sake.

"Hmmm. You mean Orochimaru." Jiraiya noted.

Shizune gasped wide-eyed at that information.

"So what happened?" Jiraiya asks.

Shizune looked her eyes to Tsunade and Tsunade narrowed her own eyes to Shizune.

Tsunade replied " Oh nothing very much. We said hello and that's about it." she replied.

Tsunade then pulled out her gambling cards on her blouse and begins to shuffle it.

'I see. Their betting on high stakes this time.' Borei thought ' Not all of that information was given, it was only partly.' Borei narrowed his eyes 'Something is up.'

Naruto remained calm throughout the standoff. He may be loud and even impulsive at times but he remained to keep his mouth shut before anything else would happened. He just sits on the sidelines for now.

Jiraiya moved his plate away as they were about to gamble.

'Is she really a great healer or did he made that part too?' Naruto wondered.

After Tsunade shuffled the cards she set them down

"Well then,Why have you been looking for me?" Tsunade asks.

Jiraiya grabbed both of them and then shuffled them 50-50 or half and half mix. "I'll cut right to the chase." he replied as he lay the cards down to the center again.

"Tsunade, in it's wisdom the village has come to a decision to name you as the Fifth Hokage." Jiraiya said straight to the point.

As Tsunade reaches out to draw the cards she stopped right there surprised at that statement and then she calms herself and proceeds to draw the cards for both of her and Jiraiya.

As 5 cards were given to each of the player's hand they were ready to begin.

Jiraiya held out his hand and said "You heard of the Third Hokage." obviously referring to their former sensei's death and passing.

Shizune understood it as she lowered her head 'The Third Hokage. So it's true.' she thought.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes as she picked up her cards and replied " It was Orochimaru's doing right? I heard about it. In fact he told me himself." she said.

That seem to startle and surprise a little to Borei and his family but remained quiet as they process their thoughts.

'That's something alright. That look on her face must be telling that Orochimaru had talked to Tsunade and she's been down.' Borei noted that. Something was definitely going on.

Naruto was also surprised as well and ask his sensei " Hold on a second? You're saying he's the one who killed the old man? Who is this Orochimaru guy?" he asks.

"He's one of the sannin like Tsunade here and yours truly." Jiraiya replied as he had his cards on his hand.

"But why? The sannin are all from the leaf village right? Why did he do it?" Naruto asks as he stood up a little bit.

Borei replied for Naruto " It's obvious that Orochimaru betrayed the village long ago and pursue his goal and ambition of power,Naruto."

Naruto widen his eyes at that " You mean-" he said as he realizes.

Borei nodded and narrowed his eyes at the answer " Yes. Orochimaru is cruel and ruthless. He didn't care about the friendship and even the concern and well being of others and his teammates. He only cares about power for himself."

Naruto nodded at that as he also gritted his teeth and sat down again.

Jiraiya concentrated on his hand as he had a Spade Ace, King of Spades, 6 of Diamonds, 6 of Clubs and 8 of hearts. He discarded the 2 sixes and 8 and draw another set. It was now a King of Diamonds, A Club Ace and a King of Clubs.

"Heheh." Jiraiya smirked as Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

Jiraiya then said " I'll say it once again. The Leaf Village has chosen you to be the fifth Hokage."

Tsunade listened as she looked at her hand. It was a 3 of hearts, Jack of Spades, 7 of Diamonds, 9 of Clubs and 5 of Spades. She looked at Jiraiya's direction face to face.

"So what's your answer?" Jiraiya asks.

Tsunade looked at her hand again.

"Do you accept it Tsunade?" Jiraiya asks again.

Tsunade closes her eyes as she recalled Orochimaru's encounter and offer as his words echoed inside her.

"Well I'm waiting. What's it gonna be?" Jiraiya repeated.

'Lady Tsunade.' Shizune thought.

Naruto was frustrated a little bit but he remained quiet throughout the ordeal.

As Tsunade opened her eyes again she discarded her entire hand.

"Impossible. I decline." she responded.

The reactions were confusion, shocked and wide-eyed and a bit surprised.

Jiraiya smirked " You know it's kinda funny that rings a bell. I remember those words the first and only time I ever asked you out." he said.

Naruto was shocked and furious at what Tsunade said like that and thought to himself 'I can't believe this! We went away from the village just to get Sasuke and Kakashi back and Then pulling the stuff making her Hokage! Then she refuses it!' he thought.

Shizune was concerned and worried as well when she looked at Tsunade's down look 'No. She couldn't be really thinking about Orochimaru's offer.' She thought.

Borei looked at Tsunade's downed looks as she was also worried and a bit conflicted. Borei understood that position that when an individual really means his/her decision to do so or not. He was looking at the position that the Leaf wanted a Hokage because they were desperate and yet a candidate in front him decided to refuse the offer. It was a tough one he would noted.

Naruto was also frustrated, he kept his complains to himself as he kept shut but even frustration has it's limits and he wanted to exclaim and had every right to do so. He closes his eyes as he also gritted his teeth in frustration.

Jiraiya notices his godson's frustration and reassured him as he speaks to him and focuses the cards on his hand " Don't worry Naruto, She knows she can't refuse. There can be no one else. There was no one else who contributed more to the Leaf's victory during the great war." Jiraiya explains as he reminisces the past of Tsunade's devotion to the Leaf " She combines unrivalled skills as a warrior with the ability to heal others. What's more she is the granddaughter of the very First Hokage. So inheritage and abilities are the only choice to be candidate for Fifth Hokage. And once she accepts her destiny and which she will then she will come back to us to the village and there heal your friends. You see it seemed all very careful thought out by the highest councils of the village." Then he looked at Naruto." No offence but it's not something an underage genin is expected to understand." Jiraiya finished explained.

Naruto remained quiet at that explanation begrudgingly accepting it. At that same moment as well Tsunade draw a new hand and set of cards.

"Heh, You're slipping Jiraiya. This apprentice isn't at all like its last one. He's a fool. With a big mouth funny looking too." Tsunade said as she saw her hand an Ace of Heart.

"Oh Yeah!" Naruto bursted out.

"Well, to be fair it would be hard for anyone to measure up for that standard. The 4th Hokage showed all the signs of becoming the greatest ninjas in the generations, brimming with talent and natural ability, brave and popular and to top it off nearly as handsome as his teacher." Jiraiya remarked.

"Oh sure. But all that didn't save him from dying young. Throwing his life away for the sake of the village." Tsunade gestured and then as she looks at her Ace Card she moves another one slightly and it was a Jack of Hearts.

"Money's one thing, A life's another. To risk your life against the odds that's a sucker's bet." She narrowed her eyes.

'A sucker's bet!' Naruto thought angrily as he gripped the chopsticks tight.

"My grandfather and his successor, they were also willing to die to defend the village. Well their both dead alright. And the village is no safer than it ever was." Tsunade said and another card was shown and it was a Queen of Hearts.

"Sounds to me that you've changed Tsunade. I don't know what's happened to make you like this. But to say such things out loud." Jiraiya said seriously.

"HmmHmm. Don't forget I'm not as young as I look. The years have taught me a great deal." Tsunade countered and then another card a 10 of Hearts.

Borei was surprised how far this was going yet still he let it play it out. Sometimes it's better to let things play out themselves at times instead of stopping them because how can they show meaning if they are not even included altogether. But Borei also believed that Tsunade was also a great candidate for Hokage and it was not a doubt. His son and wife also had similar thoughts as they piece everything together at the situation unfolded.

"Sarutobi sensei too. He should have known better. Would he expect trying to be a hero at his age." Tsunade remarked.

Naruto was gritting his teeth furiously and was trying to control himself but the situation is not making itself any easier.

Tsunade moved her last card and it was a 4 of Spades.

Tsunade then put her cards down and said "Hmph. Playing out Hokage. Count me out it's a fool's game." she said as she slumped back.

That set off Naruto as he stand up on the floor barely containing his anger being talked that way. He talked in the very low voice filled with anger"That does it!" he said and slammed the table with his fist "I'm not gonna let her sit there and making fun of the old man. No way! I don't care if she is a lady!" Naruto then cracked his fist "I'll knocked that cynical sneer off her face!"

Then Tsunade stood up on the floor as well " Are you challenging me? You've got guts and nothing else. Let's take this outside." she sneered.

"No. No!" Shizune pleaded.

Tsunade felt confident, Shizune was worried, Naruto was filled with Anger and Jiraiya just sighed. The Sorachi family were witnessing what's gonna happen next . They knew what they were seeing is a mixture of confusion, as well as frustration plus unacceptable answers like that but they were not allowed to interfere directly. Part of the situation is both wrong and right altogether. For Tsunade it felt right for her to decline and wrong for her to take up the place of Hokage and Naruto's dream and ideal to be treated like that and for the Sorachi family it felt right to have Tsunade the Hokage so that they would get their alliance but it's wrong to force someone against their will like that. Now they just have to watch it out.

Now they are seeing Naruto versus Tsunade. A Sannin versus a Jinchuuriki.

They paid for the meal done and took the fight outside.

It was Naruto and Tsunade one on one. Naruto on one side and Tsunade on the other. Things were gonna go down.

Jiraiya, Shizune, Tonton, Borei, Miyuki and Nagato were the audience in watching the fight.

Nagato approached to his cousin " Do your best. Remember what we taught you Naruto." Nagato said with a smile.

Naruto nodded "I will. You can count on me Nagato." Naruto smiled back and faced Tsunade as Nagato went to the sidelines.

"One of the legendary sannin taking on a snotty nose genin. I ought to be ashamed with myself." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"Who are you calling Snotty?" Naruto said.

Tsunade raised up her index finger forward to Naruto.

"Oh stop trying to show off." Jiraiya said.

"You see this one finger. It's all I'm going to use to take you down." Tsunade proclaimed.

Naruto seemed surprised and at the same time intrigued but he also knew he would never let his guard down.

"Well, what are you waiting for kid?" Tsunade asks as she gives the 'come and get me' using her finger.

"Don't underestimate me!" Naruto shouted and then he rushes forward to engage Tsunade.

With a war cry of fury Naruto threw shuriken at Tsunade first then she dodges them as she sideswiped her head to the left. Naruto then got close to Tsunade as he reaches for his kunai to stab her. Tsunade then uses her index finger to grab the hole handle of the kunai and swiped Naruto upward.

Naruto retaliated as he uses his legs to make a double kick to Tsunade's abdomen as he gains the momentum. Naruto delivered both kicks however Tsunade blocked them with her arms. Naruto then backflips and then attacked with his kicks.

Tsunade blocked the same attack again and try to retaliate with her finger this time she allowed Naruto to get in contact with her up close and ready to strike him. However Naruto saw the oncoming attack and also allowed her to strike and which in turn he use substitution and Tsunade struck a log instead.

Naruto was unscathe and appeared a few feet away " I got to say, you were planning on finishing this quickly but that would be no fun without more action." He smirked.

Tsunade was surprised at that statement as this genin was getting serious she narrowed her eyes ' So that's how it is huh?' "Hey kid, One question before you pass out. Tell me, What makes you think you're so touchy about Hokage?" Tsunade asks.

"It's because unlike you that's my goal, Just watch, someday I'll be Hokage. Remember this." Naruto said with a grin. "To be Hokage that is my dream." Naruto proclaimed.

Tsunade was surprised at those words spoken. Shizune was also surprised yet at the same time impressed at the determination.

"That boy…." Shizune said

Borei's family even smiled at Naruto's proclamation and determination.

Tsunade then was looking down and Naruto caught on that 'She let her guard 's no way I could take her head on. Now's my chance to use that jutsu. Time to focus!' Naruto thought as he charged up his chakra even more and begins to form a sphere on his hand.

Jiraiya chuckled to himself.

Tsunade was surprised at the sight 'What?' "Wait!" 'That jutsu is-!' she realizes too late but reacted quickly. She then slams the ground creating a fissure on Naruto's rush. That did not stop it but Naruto as he leaps up uses his Rasengan technique to obliterate the ground Tsunade was standing on and after the ground was pummeled in a circular way Naruto leapt back.

"Impressive, but don't celebrate just yet. You haven't seen the other things I can do." Naruto said as he stood up.

Tsunade was amazed at the young Uzumaki. 'This kid is taking it serious. Very well, I'll take it serious too.' Tsunade thought.

Naruto rushed again trying to get close to Tsunade. As he did instead of delivering blows to her Naruto leapt up above and perform handsigns "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted and two other Shadow Clones appeared.

'He knows the Shadow Clone technique as well?! This kid ain't ordinary.' Tsunade was wide-eyed.

Naruto wasted no time to allow his clones to attack with a rasengan in each clone to Tsunade

"Rasengan!" both clones attack Tsunade as she dodges the impact coming right at her.

The real Naruto waved handsigns and shout out "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" Naruto spat out a huge gust of wind on his mouth as the wind blew Tsunade back sending her a few feet away.

'Amazing. He used a double combination attack one as a distraction while the other was an intended hit!' Shizune thought amazed as Tonton also oinked in surprise.

'Well done Naruto. That training with wind style really paid off.' Nagato thought impressed at his cousin's performance as he watches the scene.

Tsunade stood up and narrowed her eyes as she begins to realize that her opponent wasn't going to back down like that and was actually serious.

"I told you I would make you pay for those words you said. If you apologize right now I will make it easy but if you don't well let's just say I got plenty more surprises to raise hell." Naruto grimaced as he believe the odds are now in his favour.

Jiraiya was surprise at his godson's strength and combat ' I gotta say, I gotta admit having Borei and Nagato teaching Naruto about helping him improve his chakra control.' He thought as he looks at Borei and Nagato and then looks at Tsunade ' Tsunade is stronger still. I remember the time she gave me a punch that sent me 100 meters on the opposite direction. Ouch. Still to take on Tsunade head on like that was really phenomenal.'

Tsunade realize that the Uzumaki kid was not joking. And to make her pushed back like that really proved Naruto's seriousness and determination. She did hear that Naruto would also use other surprises and if that turn out the fight with be much more of an all out brawl in the vicinity. So instead she decided a compromise.

"Alright kid it seems I misjudged you. How about I make you a bet?" Tsunade requested.

"A bet?" Naruto asks.

"That's right. I'll give you one week to fully master your Rasengan technique to it's full potential and if you win I take back everything I said about being Hokage and you can also have my necklace." Tsunade said as she gestures to the necklace on her neck.

That caused some surprise reactions.

'Oh Kami, that's one of the rarest items in this shinobi world and now Naruto is betting to prove Tsunade wrong for one of the most rarest necklace that cost higher than gold.' Miyuki noted as she watches her nephew.

'Great it's more betting on money.' Jiraiya said dejectedly.

"Lady Tsunade no!" Shizune pleaded.

"You can keep it, I'm not into jewelry." Naruto said.

"You numbskull. Naruto that's one of the rarest necklaces and it belonged to the First Hokage himself and there are two likely of the world. Why that small thing costs about 3 gold mines and a mountain top of it of gold." Jiraiya explained.

Naruto was ecstatic "Lady you got yourself a deal."

Tsunade nodded "Alright, but if I win I admit that I was right and I get the money."

"Deal!" Naruto said accepting the stakes.

Tsunade took off with Shizune as they left.

Naruto, Jiraiya , Borei ,Miyuki and Nagato left to find a hotel to rest in.

"Well cous, looks like it's time to step up your game." Nagato said.

"We'll help you further Naruto." Borei said with a smile.

"So that in the end you can do it prove yourself worthy." Miyuki added with a smile as well.

"Thank you!" Naruto said as he hugged his relatives.

Jiraiya smiled at the progress as he watches his godson 'You've been taught well Naruto. I'll be surprised to see this one for myself.' he thought with a smirk and grin.

 **There you go guys. They got to meet Tsunade and Shizune, so what's gonna happen next. Stay tune for another chapter of Revenant. See you then :)**


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter - 63: The Sannins' Reunion

 **Here is the 63rd chapter now.**

 **chimera629: Percy severed his ties/nexuses on his former world, the only thing that have him left are his memories of that ungrateful place. The unforgotten memories only pushed him forward to see the ugliness yet the reality of it all. When he was given a 2nd chance he was grateful that he was no longer on the former world he lived in because it made him realize that Greek World is a "World of Hell". Sometimes not all strangers are hostile and are not always good, that's why they always work between the neutral zone and sidelines, but in this fanfic the Shinigami helped Percy. Yup, Percy is smart and powerful altogether with his powers at his disposal. Percy/Borei will play also a big role in the future of Revenant. He felt disgusted when he looks at himself of his former life when he realizes he acted dumb and blabbing nonsense or sarcasm at the wrong times which always cost the lives of others.** **Well not anymore. Percy was always a loyal type person who always put himself before others but in this story he won't always put himself like that unless it is necessary and in fact it's his comrades who would stand up to do the same. Percy realizes he can't always be the hero who plays the rescue and saves the day because not all situations are a go-win and it doesn't always operate like that. But also others can and will play the heroes as well. All for one :)**

 **I'll be putting flashback chapters about Percy's before life or unseened background to this fanfic. That way it would really understand the behind the scenes or even the deeper underneath of this fanfic story.**

 **As more chapters continue, Percy or in this case Borei will eventually fulfill his role as who he is.**

 **Now let the chapter begin!**

As Tsunade walks away, Shizune joined her temporarily before she approaches to Naruto as the travellers were resting in the hotel for the night.

The travellers checked in their rooms as they settle their things for the night. Borei, Miyuki and Nagato were on one room while Jiraiya and Naruto were on the other room just close to each other adjacently.

Miyuki and Nagato fell asleep early on their room as they settle down for the night and their room was lights off. However Borei was still up as he was talking to Naruto on his room since Jiraiya was still outside with Tsunade.

"I'm gonna prove her wrong Uncle. I will make Tsunade understand my goal." Naruto said as he sat down on his bed rethinking the events that happened tonight.

"Don't worry Naruto, we will help you any way we can. If you can pull through when you proved it, make it happen." Borei reassured his nephew.

"Thanks Uncle." Naruto said with a smile then he looked down with a frown "Still I just can't believe Tsunade would just say something like that. It wasn't fair at all." Naruto exclaimed as he felt hurt by those remarks.

Borei put up his hand on Naruto's shoulder to remind and support him as he narrows his eyes with seriousness " I know that Tsunade said was unfair to you but that does not mean it was pass the border of unworthiness like that. You see, some people wanted something of great value while others don't want anything of it because they wanted the things just the way it is and nothing else. In this case, You wanted to prove to become Hokage someday to prove your worth and Tsunade declined it because it means less worthy to her and even to you to take the title. Let me say it this way, If you grow up and encounter different people when you are a great ninja or somebody or even the Hokage one day or altogether at the same time, you would even have to deal different individuals. Like they say 'Everyone is different but each one of us has their own uniqueness and yet deep inside we are all the same regardless of anything.' We sometimes have to understand some things were better that way unless if something can be done then it would make a difference altogether. " Borei explained.

Naruto thought up at the words his uncle explained to him and agreed it was true. He did realized that being a Hokage would also mean dealing the hardships to endure and yet to continue on going forward because there is no such thing as an easy path. Naruto was impressed and even inspired at that. When he and Tsunade first met, the meeting didn't get along but as he understands that he keeps it in mind to make it better. " I understand." he said as he smiled a little bit and looked down "Still it's a lot to take in altogether."

Borei acknowledges his nephew " That is understandable but as you take a look at it altogether then you can see the bigger picture as you imagine it."

"Thanks Uncle. I will do what I can to make this deal. Starting tomorrow." Naruto proclaimed as he looked with determination on his eyes looking to Borei.

"I'm sure you will Naruto. I'm sure you will." Borei replied.

Then the two heard a knock on the door.

"Hmm. Who could be knocking at this late off night?" Naruto wondered as the door kept on knocking "Okay! Okay! I'm coming already." he answered.

Then the door opened and it was Shizune.

"Shizune." Borei said as he and Naruto sees her on the doorway.

"I know it's awfully late. But I must talk to you Naruto." Shizune said.

"Should I leave you two alone together to your quiet conversation?" Borei asks.

"No. It's okay, you're a good person Borei. You can stay and listen while I talk to Naruto." Shizune reassures with a smile.

Borei nodded "Okay."

Shizune turned her head to Naruto and explained the details of Tsunade's necklace and it's important value and the previous life of Tsunade on how she lost everything she had on her life in the village as she left that place and what she is now today.

Naruto took the information as he listens and understands the details as he took it all in.

Borei nods and bows in sympathy as a sign of respect to that story and life. Nothing is ever easy when it comes to losing love ones taken away from them in their own eyes and when they lost everything to it.

"So you see Naruto, She has been on torment ever since." Shizune said with sadness.

Naruto put his head down as he then walks out of the doorway.

"Hmm?" Borei notices Naruto leaving.

Shizune notices Naruto passing by her as she turns her head looking at Naruto and asks "Where are you going?"

Naruto answered seriously "Out. I need to start training." then he grabs his sandals and walk off outside the building.

Shizune showed sympathy and a smile to Naruto as he leaves.

Borei showed praise and respect as he watches his nephew leave outside and had a smile 'I admire your determination Naruto.'

Shizune looked at Borei with a bit of concern and sadness " I apologize that you have to hear all that." she said.

Borei bowed in respect and reassurance "It's okay. There's no harm done."

Shizune smiled "I'll head back to Lady Tsunade now. Goodnight." Shizune said as she turn around.

"Goodnight." Borei replied to Shizune.

Shizune left the room and building while Borei went back to his room to sleep.

(Meanwhile Outside)

Tsunade was sitting on the top gate porch roof of the town as she wallowed on her own sadness and misery.

Tsunade then recalls the memories of her life as a shinobi on the Leaf Village back on the day. She remembered the teachings of her former sensei, her younger brother Nowaki Senju and the times they had together and his death. Then Tsunade recalled her beloved Dan Kato as he too died as well. The deaths of her beloved brother and her beloved lover really pushed Tsunade to the edge. The tragic deaths of her love ones made her decided to leave the village as the memories haunts and torments her and it only make her sorrowful and sad. Nothing can be fixed or can be changed when love ones are taken away as it will only cause painful reminders in the inside of the soul. Human lives are even irreplaceable, they would never be like when the pieces are broken they would just be fixed back to the way it was. Once it is broken it would never be the same again.

(The next day)

As the given week passes, Naruto continues to train harder and harder with the given week, he puts on his determination to prove himself worth on making the deal.

Naruto was practicing his Wind Style Jutsus on the river bank. Borei and Nagato were the ones who teached Naruto to improve his techniques potential even further.

Naruto was grateful at his cousin and uncle for it. He learned a few tricks and a few varieties of his Wind Style techniques.

Naruto was also left alone to his own training to continue himself further even after it was late as well as Borei and Nagato decided to leave and look around town even though it was already at sunset.

"Are you sure you don't want to come along with us Naruto? You've been training all day even the most earliest hours in the morning yesterday." Borei asks his nephew as he expresses his concern.

"No thanks uncle. I'm still gonna continue training here. Those words that Lady Shizune said to me about Lady Tsunade's life was really impacting. I'm still gonna continue more as long as it takes." Naruto proclaimed.

Borei and Nagato looked at each other then back to Naruto.

"Are you sure you'll be okay out here by yourself cousin?" Nagato asks this time.

"I'm sure. Even though I'm alone out here I can take care myself." Naruto said his answer.

Borei sighed and understood " Alright. We'll be buying dinner for you then. Do you need anything Naruto?" he asks.

"Just 2 Ramen Specials for me." Naruto replied with a smile.

Borei nodded "Alright, we'll get going now. If there's anything that's gonna happen, We'll come to you or if it happens to us you come to us okay?" he reminded.

Naruto nodded "Okay." he replied.

Borei and Nagato turned around and get back on the road leaving Naruto "Take care yourself Naruto." Nagato said as he and his father left the area back to town.

(At night time)

Tsunade and Shizune were sitting on a stall waiting.

"Welcome! Come in!" The bartender welcomed.

Tsunade turned her attention to the newcomer.

"I thought I'd find you here." Jiraiya noted

"Beat it, We're busy." Tsunade said.

"Don't be that way. You know you're glad to see me." Jiraiya chastised.

"Hmph!" Tsunade scoffed as she took a sip of her sake.

"Master Jiraiya." Shizune said as she notices him entering.

"Shizune, would you mind leaving us alone for awhile?" he requested "It's been years since we last sat down together."

Shizune then stood up and then left the two alone on their privacy.

"Bring me the house special here with a drink." Jiraiya said his order.

"Yes, coming up!" The bartender said as he prepared.

Shizune look at the two sannin at a distance away and bowed politely 'Thank you Master Jiraiya.' she thought.

The two Sannin were now alone together.

"Ah, perfect. Just the thing." Jiraiya remarked as the meal was distributed to him.

"I have to say, I never would imagine that you still have that necklace after all these years. I would have just assumed that you gambled it away long before now. Guess it's all you have to remember them by." Jiraiya remarked as obviously he was referring to Tsunade's loved ones.

Tsunade remained silent then Jiraiya asks another topic "Is he on your mind?"

"What do mean?" Tsunade replied as she drink her sake.

Jiraiya smirked "Naruto, of course."

Tsunade looked down and admitted "Not much."

"I don't know. Taking on a young kid like that as an opponent,He may not be able to make that jutsu it's full potential and you know it. It's not much of a bet." Jiraiya enlightened.

Tsunade scoffs.

"Why so glum anyway?" Jiraiya notices.

"Who's glum? I don't know what you're talking about." Tsunade refuted.

"When are you meeting Orochimaru again?" Jiraiya asks as he connects the pieces.

Tsunade was a little wide-eyed.

"I can see it on Shizune's face. I don't know what sort of deal he made up to offer you, but think carefully before accepting it . Very carefully." Jiraiya said in a serious manner. "Remember the Hokage that come before and all those who accomplish for the Leaf Village. It's only thanks to them that the village survived and even prospered through troubled times. This was their dream and they were all willing to gamble to achieve it. Even their lives. Betray that dream and you make all their sacrifices would be made meaningless." Jiraiya sighed as he explained "Why am I saying this? Would you do such a thing?"

Tsunade looked with a frown on her eyes to the left at Jiraiya and Jiraiya looked at her in an intimidating way as well " If I thought you could, I would stop you right here and now."

"It has nothing to do with me anymore." Tsunade replied.

"A person who feels nothing at the deaths of those close to him is no different than a butcher" Jiraiya said in reason "But you're not like that. There was no one who cared more for the village who felt it's pain more deeply. I remember the day -"

Tsunade cut him off " Okay! That's enough of the lecture!" she said as she was annoyed.

Jiraiya shut up and looked at Tsunade's direction on his right.

Tsunade closed her eyes as she thinks about everything that's happening.

"That dumb kid. Why did you have to bring him here?" she wondered and even she recalled the words Naruto said.

" _To be Hokage. That is my dream!" Naruto proclaimed._

"They are a lot alike. They must be the same age." Jiraiya explained as really comparing Naruto to Nowaki with their similarities.

Tsunade also had similar thoughts 'it's not just that.' She thought as she recalled also the exact same words her deceased brother said.

" _To be Hokage. That is my dream!" Nowaki proclaimed._

'They are more alike than you know.' Tsunade finished.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was panting as he lied down the ground exhausted as he was giving a lot of effort and his chakra supply was even at it's limit. The landscape around him was already brimmed with holes on the rocks, the ground and the trees around him.

"(pants) There's no way. I'm totally out of steam. I'm gonna have to try again tomorrow."

Then Borei and Nagato appeared to Naruto and notices his state.

" Looks like you're at your limit now." Borei said.

"(pants) Yeah. I do. (pants)" Naruto replied as he stood up but was already shaking. His balance made him moved sideways as he tries to walk but could not walk properly or even straight at that state.

Borei supported his nephew as he steady him "Easy. No need to overexert yourself, regain your strength for now." he said.

Naruto nodded.

"And speaking of strength we got your food right here." Borei replied with a smile as Nagato was holding the 2 cups of ramen special.

Naruto smiled " Thanks, I'll eat them back on the hotel." he made up his mind.

"Of course." Then Borei decided to support Naruto up and the trio head back to the hotel to rest.

Naruto thanked his cousin and uncle once again as he eats in his room and rested on his bed.

(Days Later)

(With Naruto)

It was already a week past and the time was almost up. Naruto continued again and again with his wind style jutsu and eventually his right arm is severely burned from all the training he done. He collapsed from all the exhaustion but fortunately Shizune was able to carry him up back to the hotel and Borei, Miyuki and as well as Nagato treated him and look after him for now. The Sorachi family thanked Shizune for the help.

(With Jiraiya)

He was walking by himself and pondering on his thoughts. He recalled the conversation with Tsunade as he knew that Tsunade was feeling guilty.

' The look of guilt on her face. Things could even get worse than I suspected' Jiraiya thought as he walked back to the hotel and approached to Tsunade on her own room.

The two then went out again for a drink.

"I wonder if Naruto ever gets back and show everything he's made off." Jiraiya said with eagerness.

"Beats me." Tsunade just simply said.

Unknown to Jiraiya, Tsunade slip a sleeping draught to Jiraiya's drink and eventually Jiraiya fell asleep.

(With Tsunade)

Tsunade then left the stall after her drink and went back to the hotel room. Along the way, she saw Shizune outside the door and was grateful to see her comeback.

When they went inside, Miyuki was already inside looking out for her nephew while her husband and son were out to buy food and takeout.

Miyuki stood up from her chair and bowed to Tsunade "Good evening Lady Tsunade."

Appreciating the decent respect, Tsunade acknowledges Miyuki as she checks up on Naruto's vital signs as she checks up on him.

"I'll take over from here." Shizune said.

"Of course." Miyuki understood and left the room back to her own room.

As Miyuki left, Tsunade identified Naruto's condition.

"How is he doing?" Shizune asks.

"He's collapsed from exhaustion. And his right hand is severely burned from concentrated chakra." Tsunade said on her analysis. "He's out of it. He won't wake up until the day after tomorrow. Old Jiraiya was right about me. To think I would sunk so low and bet against a kid." Tsunade recalled.

Still she continues on meeting Orochimaru by the following day. An argument broke out with her apprentice and now she snapped at her.

"Shizune!" Tsunade raised her voice as Shizune gasps "Have you forgotten who you are talking to!" she shouted.

And in a quick flash, Tsunade knocked Shizune down in a swift strike yet in a walk and Shizune went down out cold and Tsunade left the room.

(The next day)

"Hey! Where the heck am I?" Naruto's voice rang out when he was awakened and Shizune was on the floor.

Shizune opened her eyes as she notices the events that occurred "Naruto.. I.." Shizune spoke out and then realizes as she got wide-eyed as she tries to stand up and tell what's happening "Naruto!w-what time is it?! What day is it today?! What day?! What time?!" she desperately asks.

"It's monday morning." Naruto replied and asks "Why? What is it?"

Shizune was amazed and shocked when she saw Naruto already recovered and health "Are you sure you're feeling alright? You were supposed to be out of it for at least two full days at least." Shizune exclaimed.

Naruto just shrug it off with a smile "Heh, Not a chance. No matter how beat up I get, just give me a good night sleep and I'll be back at the top of my game."

Then Shizune realizes the common thing that Naruto was a Jinchuuriki 'Of course! The Nine Tailed Fox.' she thought as she looked at him.

Shizune was happy to hear Naruto was okay then realizes that she needs to check Tsunade and Jiraiya out. As she attempted to leave the window a kunai slips pass her and hit the slide bar.

"(gasps) What in the world?!" Shizune was stunned what she sees.

Naruto opened the left side window and was surprised "Huh?"

And the same moment Borei and his family went inside "What's going on -? Naruto! You're okay!"

Naruto turned around "Uncle!" he smiled.

As Borei and his family went inside and they notice the window opened they saw Jiraiya "Jiraiya?! Oh Kami, what happened to you!"

Jiraiya was panting heavily as he barely stands straight.

"She slips me a mikki." Jiraiya replied obviously referring to Tsunade.

As they went out the window and the balcony they settle Jiraiya down to calm him.

"Double crossing vixen! She must have spiked my drink when I wasn't looking. I can't build up any chakra." Jiraiya said in a low voice.

"My body is so weak. I don't even think I could throw a kunai straight." he said.

'Straight enough to nearly kill me.' Shizune said in an expressionless face.

"Great going Pervy Sage! And you're always going on about a great ninja you are! What? You get distracted at her pretty face?" Naruto exclaimed.

Annoyed at that remark he retaliated " SHUT UP!"

Then Jiraiya explained the details "She possesses a great knowledge of herbs and elixirs. I should have known better. Only Tsunade could whip out a knockout drug that a ninja couldn't detect. But still, to be caught of guard like that, I must be losing my touch."

(With Tsunade on the broken wall)

Tsunade was of course rethinking a lot on her mind as she hangs on stand by on the wall she was leaning on.

(With the group)

Jiraiya drank a cup of water given in a pitcher by Shizune.

"Are you feeling better Master Jiraiya?" She asks.

"I suppose so compared to how I felt before." Jiraiya replied and as Shizune pour another one to the empty glass.

"I got something for you." Borei said and pulled out an energy drink in a tin can. " This is a light energy drink. This the eases the nerves a little bit but it also restores some good amount of chakra in the blood vessels. And as time passes it will continue to restore and adrenalized the nerves and reflexes and a small amount of chakra regeneration."

Jiraiya took it after he drank the 2nd cup " Thank you Borei." then he opened the sealed lid and drink slowly to restore his strength.

Away from the distance the white haired glasses man Kabuto Yakushi, who was now wearing the Sound Symbol on his Headband was spying on the group.

'I wasn't expecting to find Jiraiya. That's more than I can bargain for. I may have to rethink this. Then there's Naruto and the Sorachi family as well. To think they are here too.' Kabuto thought and then left.

Jiraiya notices something serious is about to happen and it's gonna get ugly.

"Okay Shizune." Jiraiya started to speak in a serious manner.

"Yes, What is it?" Shizune replied.

"It's time you told us about your mistress and Orochimaru." he questioned.

"What kind of deal are they making?"

Naruto and the Sorachi family begins to realize the situation something was really up.

"Orochimaru?" Naruto asks in wonder.

Borei seems to analyze the puzzle a bit but needed the details.

Shizune hesitated to speak and had her head down but eventually give in and replied "I never imagine that she would go through with it. That's why I - I didn't say anything about it before. But now…. " Shizune then folded her hands as she stands up and said "There's no time to lose. You must come with me quickly! I'll explain the details along the way!" she requested.

"Let's go then!" Jiraiya said

"Don't forget about me!" Naruto proclaimed

"Alright!" Borei acknowledges

"Okay." Miyuki softly said

"Understood." Nagato also replied.

The group then went to Tsunade's direction as they leap of tree to tree and rooftop to rooftop. Shizune then begins explaining the details on their encounter with Orochimaru and his deal to Tsunade.

"You can't be serious. The answer has to be 'no' at least it better be!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That's the most twisted offer a person could ever make." Miyuki said in a frown and anger.

"How cruel. Having such an audacity to do a terrible thing that is painful even more than already is." Nagato said with his anger also.

"Indeed. Bringing up deceased love ones back to life in exchange for recovery and power. That is unforgivable." Borei narrowed his eyes.

Jiraiya was angry as well ' So things are worse than i thought, could it be the lost of those two had clouded her judgment? You gave me no choice Tsunade. If I have to kill you I will.' Jiraiya thought dangerously in his mind.

The group hurried their rush towards their destination.

"As soon as Orochimaru's arms are healed, he will continue to paln destroy the Leaf Village." Shizune said.

"Of course that's what I would expect and he will do far more than that if we don't stop him somehow." Jiraiya replied

"Who does that creep think he is?!" Naruto yelled out.

" A no good scumbag who would do anything for power to get in his hands." Nagato replied.

As the group approaches their destination they hear the ground rumble and when they arrived at the first location Tsunade and Orochimaru are nowhere to be found and as they continue to search the craters left behind were trailed outside in an open field.

They saw Tsunade who was battling out Kabuto and Orochimaru was watching it from a distance.

Before Tsunade was on her last leg and Kabuto was about to finish her. The group arrived to her aid and side.

The Sannins were all reunited once again. The battle of Sannins was about to begin!

 **And chapter 63 is done. Now another battle was gonna take place and it will be a battle of all out power! Stay tune for another chapter of Revenant! See you then :)**


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter - 64: The Battle of the Sannins

 **Habu2010: Plenty more action in every chapter to go around. The Greek/Roman Pantheon will soon meet the Shinto Pantheon one way or another. Not all Pantheons are active altogether. Some work in the shadows undetected, while others are neutral. Because the Pantheons work in different worlds and even different dimensions altogether, no other pantheon controls one after another. It will be pointless and hopeless for the Greek/Roman Pantheon to search for Percy for their odds because they never thought about the 'different dimension theory' (LOL). Don't worry, Percy/Borei will eventually meet his former brethren again when the time comes.**

 **Guest: The Rinnegan is one of the greatest visual jutsus in the shinobi world and Percy/Borei really does deserve it after all since he is an extraordinary person not only he cares for himself but also for others around him. You can imagine despite Percy's life as a former demigod/human and now shinobi/ningen he is very powerful and he is using all that power for one thing. To go far on the world and to help others and bring them together and to save them all. Nothing is ever easy in life and yet it is a life worth something. Just enjoy reading the fanfic. :)**

 **Now the battle begins! Let's get it rolling!**

An all out battle was gonna erupt when Naruto, Jiraiya, Shizune, Tonton, Borei, Miyuki and Nagato came to Tsunade's side after Kabuto incapacitated her.

Shizune rushed to Tsunade's aid after the latter was cut up by Kabuto's kunai on her chest. Tsunade was fear stricken at the sight of blood which made her paralyzed at the sight of it. Miyuki then also went to Tsunade's aid to protect her.

Naruto, Jiraiya , Borei and Nagato looked on at seriousness at Orochimaru and Kabuto altogether.

"So that's Orochimaru." Naruto said as he look on with a frown at the long haired pale man with yellow reptilian snake like eyes.

"That's him. Our opponent's like me, one of the sannin and the man who killed the Third Hokage. This is an eye for an eye! I'm gonna settle my score with Orochimaru!" Jiraiya proclaimed and he looked at Kabuto " and Four Eyes over there can go toe to toe with Kakashi If he had to." he said noting his abilities.

Naruto was getting pumped up " Don't worry. Here I go!" Naruto said preparing his handsigns for jutsus to unleash.

"Hold on Naruto. You're clones won't work in a direct contact." Jiraiya stopped him.

"What?" Naruto said in surprised.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at the dangerous pair's direction "It wouldn't even be a decent diversion. You'll be wasting your chakra. Their a dangerous pair."

Jiraiya then turn towards Borei " I'll take Orochimaru." he said to him.

Borei nodded in seriousness as well "I'll back you up." then he turned towards his son and nephew " You two, take care of Kabuto."

"Yes." Nagato responded.

"Right" Naruto replied.

"Thanks for the adrenaline boost. My chakra's regenerating." Jiraiya said to Borei.

"No problem." Borei said with a smile at the thanks.

"Alright, How about we get this thing started?" Jiraiya pressured as he focuses his gaze at his primary target.

Everyone was on edge now as things were about to go down.

Kabuto uses his left pointy finger to retrieve some blood droppings on his right palm.

Jiraiya bits his right thumb to draw blood.

Naruto bits his left thumb to draw blood.

Borei and Nagato bit their thumbs to draw blood.

Kabuto pasted his blood on Orochimaru's arm seal.

Jiraiya pasted his blood on his left palm.

Naruto pasted his blood on his right palm.

Borei and Nagato pasted their blood/plasma on their backhands.

With fast hand signs on all the summoners they weaved with Boar, Dog , Bird, Monkey then Ram!

"Summoning Jutsu!" The Summoner's yelled out and then with puffs of smoke the area around them was appearing with giant entities as the puffs began to dissipate.

Kabuto summoned two big brown snakes.

Jiraiya summoned up Gamabunta in time and with chakra to spare.

Naruto summoned a giant blue-green toad with two samurai swords strapped on the back.

Borei summoned a big dark-green crocodile who was wearing armour and armed with a sharp spear. The reptile also had the Rinnegan eyes.

Nagato summoned his Albino Deathclaw Yatsumeunagi, which the latter was now slightly bigger but still wearing the same armour.

Jiraiya was slightly impressed at Naruto's strength 'He done it! He summoned Gamahiro! There really are a lot more surprises to this kid.' Jiraiya thought as stood on top with Gamabunta.

"It's time to begin Mashuwani." Borei said to the giant crocodile as he stood on top of its head.

"You got it Borei!" Mashuwani said as he pointed his spear at his adversaries.

"I stand ready!" Yatsumeunagi proclaimed with his claws sharpened.

"That we shall." Nagato acknowledges.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at his adversaries "Let's begin shall we." Then Orochimaru rushed forward as he stood atop in one Snake head while Kabuto stood on top on the other Snake head.

Orochimaru and his first snake rushed in to attack head on.

Jiraiya sees this coming as he narrowed his eyes.

"I want you to leave Jiraiya to me. The rest are yours to play as you will." Orochimaru ordered Kabuto.

"Now that is a shame. I've been hoping to test my metal, against one of the sannin!" Kabuto proclaimed as he engages the other adversaries on the other snake head he stood atop to.

The two giant snakes slammed themselves towards their front opponents as the ground rumbled and created a huge shockwave and smoke billowed above the ground they slammed into.

At that same moment Shizune grabbed Tsunade as she takes her away to safety but then Kabuto intercepted both of them as he leapt of the giant snake mount and pursued them. Kabuto kicked Shizune in midair as the two landed on the ground.

Naruto then tried to go against Kabuto as he leapt off from his toad mount but instead he was then chomped by the giant snake mount controlled by Kabuto.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted as he saw this and was shocked but he did not lose focus on Orochimaru.

"You're dealing with me old friend!" Orochimaru yelled as he engages Jiraiya.

Jiraiya anticipated Orochimaru's assault and countered with his hand signs "No problem! Earth Style: Dark Swamp!"

The ground below The snakes began to sink as a dark muddy marsh forms into quicksand and sinks the targets below it. Orochimaru was immobilized as he loses his balance on his giant snake mount.

Jiraiya landed on the snake mount as the dust settles and gritted his teeth "Oh great, this bog is way too small. It's not deep enough to sink him."

Borei shielded himself on his crocodile mount and begin his counteroffensive " Don't worry I can even the playing field." Borei then formed his handsigns and yelled out "Vapour Style: Geyser Pressure Field!"

With that the ground erupted and then a stream of boiling water surged through Orochimaru and the giant snake mounts crippling them. The giant snakes were crippled as the ground sank them and the boiling water steamed them preventing their offensive.

"Well done. These snakes aren't going anywhere on this state." Jiraiya noted.

Orochimaru felt the rising heat as he sweats and gritted his teeth in frustration "This is bad!"

With the other assault Shizune engaged Kabuto as he tries to get close to Tsunade but Kabuto has to get through the obstacles and that was also Shizune, Naruto, Nagato and Miyuki.

Shizune counterattacked as she fired senbon on her right arm attached to pulleys. The senbon were launched to pierce Kabuto but they didn't puncture the target.

Kabuto uses his chakra arms and landed a blow on Shizune's abdomen and then as Shizune was pushed back she unleashes another jutsu

"Ninja Art: Poison Fog!" Shizune yelled as she exhaled a purple cloud of smoke towards Kabuto. But as the smoke cleared out Kabuto wasn't there instead he attacked on the ground.

Shizune felt her legs been grappled and strickened. She grunted as she fell down losing her balance as Kabuto came out of the ground grappling her tendons. "My leg tendons!" Shizune cried out.

"Shizune!" Miyuki yellead and narrowed her eyes as she saw Kabuto but instead she could not let him get near to Tsunade.

Nagato and his deathclaw rushes forward to Shizune's aid for support.

At the same time as well, Naruto breaks free from the giant snake's maw as he escapes. The giant snake then slammed him but instead Naruto was shoved back towards his frog mount as he backflipped and the giant snake finally sank to the marsh.

With Orochimaru, he come face to face with Jiraiya "Get ready!" and then he rushes forward towards him head on.

Jiraiya formed up handsigns to stop him . As Orochimaru charges forward, his head begins to stretch out in an elastic way and it strikes like a serpent. But in the same moment before making contact Jiraiya completed his jutsu. "Ninja Art: Needle Jizzle!" Jiraiya yelled out as he uses his air as a shell of spikes covering its' layer like a porcupine shielding himself from the attack.

Orochimaru kicked Jiraiya first as his foot got stuck in the spikes and then he tried to bit him off using his elastic snake head.

Jiraiya was unfazed as he remained resilient and standing as he got Orochimaru in a spikey situation.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes in frustration and gritted his teeth at the unsuccessful attempt 'It's no good, he is still fighting!'

" Even if we are both in paired, you have no chance against me. You might as well give up already." Orochimaru ushered.

Borei leapt up just in time to target Orochimaru " There's no challenge to end this fight without at least a little blow of here and there. Have at this!" Borei formed up handsigns and attacked " Water Style: Piranha Shower!" and with that a multitude of water piranhas rain down on Orochimaru from behind.

However, Orochimaru had quick reflexes as he detach himself from Jiraiya's grasp and dodges incoming projectiles and away from the crossfire.

"My, my aren't you an extraordinary one. You seem to go head to head with my power. Let's see how long you last." Orochimaru taunted with a smirk as he faced Borei.

"Heheh, don't count on it. Plenty of skill to go around." Borei said as he readies himself again.

Back with the other fight, Kabuto knocked Shizune on to the ground as she was side swiped sending her a few feet away from Tsunade . Fortunately Nagato arrived in time to support her up. Unfortunately, the way is clear now for Kabuto to take care of Tsunade.

Tsunade was wide-eyed at the sight of blood on herself and the sight of her own apprentice shoved away like that. She was still traumatize at her own fear of blood and the death and loss of her loved ones she can't react and was on her knees as Kabuto approach her step by step.

As Kabuto attempted to touch her, Tsunade slapped him away defensively.

Kabuto growled "What a tragedy. I had the utmost respect for you as a medical ninja." he noted angrily.

"STAY BACK! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Tsunade yelled at him.

"Please, get a hold of yourself Lady Tsunade. Or else the name of sannin, of which Lord Orochimaru counted weak for shame." Kabuto said.

Miyuki arrived behind Kabuto and got him at knife point "That's far enough as you go. If you have to hurt her, you'll have to go through me!" Miyuki proclaimed with narrowed eyes.

Kabuto gritted his teeth 'Dammit! I never expect to fight her at the same time as well.' Kabuto thought then he decides to make a break for it. Kabuto then leaps up to break free from Miyuki's grasp.

With Kabuto on mid air Miyuki turns her back and then forms up handsigns "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

A large dragon formed up on water surges towards Kabuto. Kabuto barely escaped from the attack then a 2nd attacker engages next.

"Try this one for size! Water Style: Great Waterfall Jutsu!" Nagato called out and then a huge blast of water washes Kabuto as he was drowned from the rising liquid.

With Orochimaru's battle they were locked up in a stalemate with neither one giving up or refuse to lose.

"Look at you. They used to call you the town madman and now you're plotting a long duty for the village, with this brat in tow. You really fallen off haven't you? Trust me, I've always had a good eye for talent. With that one," Orochimaru berated as he shifted his right eye to Naruto who was regaining his strength "All I see is in civic mediocrity." He added further.

Jiraiya smirked " Heh, you hit the nail on the head. What would I want with the Uchiha kid? Tell me, Where's the fun in teaching the boy who's already a genius to begin with." he replied.

"Heheh, how touching. You're drawn to him because he reminds you of old self is that it? That brat of yours could never beat Uchiha. Born into he was in the shinobi art of Sharingan. Without Sharingan, poor Naruto hasn't had a chance of surpassing him. A shinobi's strength rests upon the ability to obtain and master all the jutsu of this world. The very reason you're called ninja is because of the many ninjutsu arts we wield." Orochimaru explained nonchalantly.

Borei of course narrowed his eyes in disgust hearing that statement. It reminded him of his previous life of his no good half brother Matthew. That person only cared for power and everything else he desire while others around him are treated inferior and dirt like nothing of worthiness. It's no wonder that was one of the many reasons Matthew planned to take everything away from Borei and how Borei ended up all alone with nothing left and take it all the power for Matthew himself. Still, Borei remained calm and never letting his guard down.

Jiraiya then replied to counterback " You're wrong. That's not makes it a shinobi. You never did get it. A real ninja is the one who endures no matter what gets thrown at them."

Orochimaru frowned and voiced out " A difference of opinion I suppose?"

Jiraiya continue his point of view " Let me explain something to you. There's only one thing that matters when you're a shinobi. And it isn't the number of jutsu you possess. All you do need… is the guts ….. To never give up!" he proclaimed.

At that same moment with Kabuto's battle, Kabuto rose up and coughed up the water he ingested as he stood up once more. Then Kabuto begins to charge again with his chakra enhanced hand at the ready. The target was obviously at Tsunade, as Kabuto rushes again back into the fray to strike again, he instead strike Naruto in the forehead.

Naruto made in time to join the battle against Kabuto as he stood up when Kabuto rushes again. Naruto jumped in front of Kabuto's path to block him.

Miyuki and Nagato were surprised at this as they stood and watch at the same time stood by Tsunade and Shizune's support.

Naruto was looking mean and hatred at his opponent and it was now time to attack aggressively with everything he got. " BACK OFF! THAT'S ENOUGH ALREADY YOU TRAITOR!" Naruto shouted him.

With the gap closed, Naruto charges up chakra on his left hand and uses his right hand to conjure up the volume of power as a sphere was forming rapidly. With a mighty yell, Naruto striked Kabuto to hit him with all his strength.

However at that reaction Kabuto uses his reflexes to dodge in a small space in a few seconds before Naruto could deal a blow to him. Naruto missed his target and eventually Kabuto counter struck him with his chakra enhanced hand on Naruto's right leg.

Tsunade was in disbelief and in shocked. Miyuki and Nagato gasped.

Kabuto mentally berated Naruto 'How pathetic. He can't even land a hit on me. He has to be more subtle to do it.'

Naruto winced his leg in pain 'It's no good, I can't hit a moving target yet. Now what do I do?!' he thought desperately.

Kabuto then pulled out a ninja info card and berated Naruto's status, rank and any other information about him. That snapped Naruto inside and made him more serious.

Miyuki growled under her breath as she makes her move. "This bastard is heartless! Let's see how he likes this! Adamantine Sealing Chains!"

As Kabuto continues to bombard and hit Naruto he was then trapped with powerful enchanted chains that immobilized him.

'Huh? What is this?!' as he looks around and saw the user and narrowed his eyes at what was happening 'Dammit! It's the Sealing Chains! I never expected to be use here at all places.'

"Way to go mom! You got him!" Nagato praise his mother as the chains continue to wrap Kabuto tightly.

Miyuki acknowledges the remark and turned serious for Naruto as he was still knock down and was trying to get back up again.

"Naruto! This low life has got nothing on you! You can even do better with the skills you learned ! Don't give up and keep on fighting for what you believed in no matter what!" Miyuki supported and invigorated Naruto.

Hearing his Aunt's words Naruto's strength and will returned with fierce determination. He stood up and approached to the Immobilize Kabuto and grabbed his fist.

"Until I become Hokage, I don't care what happens! I'm not gonna die!" Naruto proclaimed then he turned towards Kabuto trapped. "Okay! Let's see you dodge me this time! Here goes!"

Naruto and a shadow clone got close to Kabuto and formed his jutsu again but this time the clone is also supporting the volume of power to the attack.

'He's channeling chakra again like before! No! This is different!' Kabuto realizes for what is gonna happen next.

"Now I see. He made a clone to gather his chakra. Ingenious. That's Impossible!" Tsunade said surprised.

Naruto raise his hand backwards and then strike Kabuto again and it was a direct hit. "Rasengan!" Naruto yelled out with his attack.

The chains were broken and Kabuto was sent 20 feet away and crashed into a rock.

"Amazing,using one of the clones to charge up power even faster." Miyuki noted at the sight.

Nagato nodded as he smiled "Indeed. Naruto is always has a knack for shadow clones."

Kabuto was bruised and minor battered as he tried to approach slowly and his regeneration healing factor of his body is kicking in and discarding the bruise on his chest. However the jutsu caused him of his chakra and his body was immobilize and he fell down at the amount of chakra he used and the pressure of the impact dealt.

Naruto also collapsed from the attack and when he fell down, Tsunade stood up and rushed towards his side and checked his condition.

Miyuki went to Tsunade's side once more and Nagato followed suit with Shizune still knocked out.

Tsunade tried to get a pulse from Naruto and realizes "His heart is failing." Then Tsunade opened Naruto's jacket to try and apply pressure to Naruto " The muscle surrounding his heart was torn to shreds. How the hell it happened and when?" She wonder then realizes 'Wait a minute …. Of course! Kabuto must have striked his heart!'

Tsunade then uses her mystical healing palm on her finger towards Naruto's heart to try and recover him.

Being a jinchuuriki, Naruto's tailed beast recovered him internally and amazingly both of the recoveries succeeded but at a cost Naruto was out of the fight. Tsunade also realizes that Naruto won the bet when he tried using his strength to receive the necklace but fails to grab it. Tsunade instead hold on to Naruto's hands and make sure he will be okay.

Nagato and Miyuki were relieved Naruto's condition is okay but he will be out of the fight now.

With Orochimaru's battle it was still a standoff.

Orochimaru noticed Naruto's condition "Poor boy. I really don't think he'll make it."

"Your forgetting Tsunade's healing powers. Don't worry about him, she will have him back on his feet in no time." Jiraiya said.

"Perhaps so. But that's not what I meant. hmmm" Orochimaru said.

"Forget about Naruto, I focus on us if I were you. I'm the one you have to worry about." Jiraiya said obviously referring to himself and Borei as well as Jiraiya's score to settle.

Orochimaru then looks to his left and glances at Naruto 'There's more to that genin that meets the eye. There's no telling what would happen if the Akatsuki might get their hands on him!' Orochimaru thought ' But if he were to die, right now!' Then Orochimaru leap towards Naruto's direction instead surprising Jiraiya and Borei.

Deciding to change a new target, Orochimaru head towards Naruto. Jiraiya and Borei chased him down to stop him. Jiraiya went ahead first as Orochimaru dived down with Jiraiya on his tail.

Orochimaru turned around and unleashes his elastic tongue and grappled Jiraiya on his leg.

"What the devil?!" Jiraiya cursed as he was thrown like a ragdoll to the air and smashed into the ground.

Borei reached the ground to try and stop Orochimaru.

As Orochimaru gets closer near to Naruto, he propelled himself in the air and out of his mouth his weapon, the Sword of Kusanagi tip was portruding and ready to stab Naruto to finish him off.

Tsunade saw this and panicked 'He's coming for the boy!'

'I'll handle this!' Nagato stepped up to defend his cousin and Tsunade from the attack he stood in front and moved his arm forward in an arc and said "Almighty Push!"

In a successive motion the gravity stopped on Orochimaru and then he was repelled backward away. He backflipped to regain his balance as he stood up.

"Well done son!" Borei praises his son to repel the snake sannin.

"Thanks." Nagato replied.

Orochimaru continued to berate Tsunade and her past. But that finally pushed Tsunade to fight back and stand up.

At the same moment Shizune also began to get back up on her feet. Jiraiya also pulls himself away from the crater he landed on and gets back to his feet as well.

Tsunade also proclaimed her will to fight to be the next Hokage for her predecessors and her ability as a sannin.

Tsunade then pasted her blood on her left arm.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune shouted.

'Oh no that could only be mean-!' Kabuto realize "Lord Orochimaru!" he shouted.

Realizing the battle was more imminent, Orochimaru regroup to Kabuto's side. "Quick! Hurry!" Orochimaru ushered as Kabuto pasted another drop of blood to summon once more.

Jiraiya regrouped to his summoned toads 'Naruto brought up Gamahiro as well. But he is out of the fight, I gotta make this fast!' he thought "Bunta, Hiro, Naruto's out of the fight. Orochimaru's preparing another assault! Get ready!" He said as he stood up on top of his Toad mount.

"Right!" They both said in unison.

Borei also went to his Giant crocodile "Another assault coming!" he said as he climbed to his mount on the head.

"Understood!" Mashuwani said and with his spear ready.

Nagato leapt up and landed on Yatsumeunagi's head and ready to join the clash.

Tsunade and Kabuto slammed their summoning seals to the ground "Summoning Jutsu!"

Out came a giant white slug with dark blue stripes running vertically and a giant purple snake much more bigger than the first two brown snakes. The Giant Slug was Katsuyu while the Giant Purple Snake was Manda.

A clash of beasts was about to erupt.

Gamabunta and Gamahiro stood side by side on one side, with Jiraiya. Katsuyu stayed on another with Tsunade. Orochimaru and Kabuto with Manda and finally Borei with Mashuwani and Nagato with Yatsumeunagi on the sidelines.

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru as well as their beasts were the closest together. Borei and Nagato were on the sidelines to back them up just in case.

The Sannins were now serious as all of them were looking each other with deadlock eyes.

"Manda and Orochimaru, Katsuyu and Tsunade. The dear old faces are reunited once again." Gamabunta said as he smokes "Did you bring a hanky Jiraiya? I think I'm going to cry?" he asks.

Jiraiya smirked "You old fool, I didn't summon you here after all this time to listen to your jokes. This rivalry has gone on long enough, It's time to end it. Today I am putting Orochimaru out of our misery once and for all!" Jiraiya proclaimed.

"Well Orochimaru, Why have you drag me here? You know I don't like being summoned." Manda said in an annoyed tone. "Maybe I should just eat you and be done with it."

"No. Please don't talk that way Lord Manda. You will be rewarded for your trouble don't worry." Kabuto pleaded the giant serpent but Manda cut him off.

"Who do you think you're talking to you little bug?! What would the likes of you have that I could possibly want?! Bah!" he scoffed.

Kabuto gasped and seems to worry.

"So Orochimaru, when this is over, I expect a hundred human sacrifices." he requested.

Kabuto knew the situation was getting desperate 'If Manda finds out that his master could not use any of his jutsu, he's more likely to betray us. This was a mistake, no matter how hopeless things he shouldn't have summoned Manda not in his condition.' he thought.

Tsunade noticed Naruto still knocked out and was on top of Katsuyu so she ordered her slug "Katsuyu, See to the boy. Take him to Shizune quickly."

"Yes Milady. At once." Katsuyu then formed mini slug clone and ushered Naruto below to Shizune.

Shizune recovered her tendons from Kabuto's injuries using her healing jutsu "There, I'm ready." she stated as she stood up she came in contact with Katsuyu's slug clone landing on the ground.

"Shizune, please look after the boy." Katsuyu requested.

"Naruto." Shizune said as she sees Naruto's knocked out condition.

"The battle to come promises to be a fearful one. You and my clone must take the boy somewhere safe and say that no harm must come to him." Katsuyu explained.

Shizune nodded as she picked Naruto up and hanged him onto her shoulder.

Miyuki also approached to lend assistance "I'll go as well."

"I'm coming too, I'll cover the escape." Nagato said with his deathclaw at his side.

Shizune appreciated it and acknowledges as Miyuki supported the other arm of Naruto.

"This is the wish of your mistress." Katsuyu said.

Shizune glanced upon Tsunade above and understood. They withdrew the battlefield to safety.

Gamabunta chuckled and smoked from his pipe as the smoke screened towards Manda's direction.

"Hehehe, I'm going to pop you like a balloon you stinking dirty toad!" Manda prodded.

"Then please come and try it, I've always wanted a snake skin wallet." Gamabunta countered as he prepares to unsheath his blade.

"I'll barbeque your flesh and skewer you like a shishkebab Snakey!" Mashuwani proclaimed as he had his spear ready.

"Just come and try it Gator boy!" Manda countered.

"Orochimaru, you're no longer fit to be one of us. Your evil days are finally at an end."Jiraiya proclaimed.

"One of us?" Orochimaru cackled "What an insult."

"After this, there would be one less sannin in the world." Tsunade added.

The wind blew among them as they prepare to strike their first move. A white flower was blown the breeze and almost all of it's petals were dispersed. One petal was left standing and finally the wind blew it away.

At that moment Katsuyu attacked first "Acid Slime!" Katsuyu said as she spit off slime on her mouth towards Manda.

Manda then engaged to Katsuyu dodging her attack and Wrapped her up to submission.

"I'll start with you! Hyah!" Manda wrapped Katsuyu and prepares to feast on her.

Gamabunta and Gamahiro attacked simultaneously with their blades to intercept Manda and they caught him with their blades chomped on his mouth.

Manda locked them all up in a stalemate however he failed to recognize the crocodile after him. " I'm coming for you! Graaahhh!" Mashuwani said as he leapt up and then tries to stab Manda.

As Manda saw this one coming he still tightens his grip on Katsuyu to squeeze her even more and eventually let goes the blades on his mouth. At that same moment Katsuyu was dispersed into small slugs that broke the crushing coil from Manda's grip. Realizing he was exposed he backs up away from the impact.

Mashuwani tried to stab Manda but he missed as the giant snake swiped to the side. Mashuwani backed up instead.

Katsuyu regenerated back to her giant form as all her mini clone slugs reassembled her. Gamabunta was still close at Manda's direction. He tried to slash Manda at close range however Manda uses his jaws to grab the blade and disarmed Gamabunta. Gamabunta backflipped to escape.

"Their coming!" Jiraiya said.

"I can see them." Gamabunta replied.

Manda threw Gamabunta's blade towards him but Bunta dodge his own weapon but now it's going straight for Katsuyu, however it landed only at close proximity near them but no damage was taken.

Tsunade leap of towards Gamabunta's blade on top of the handle back to Katsuyu.

"Tsunade! Keep back! Time for some oil Bunta!" Jiraiya ordered as he formed handsigns.

"You got it!" Bunta replied as he stores up oil on his mouth.

Manda wasted no time to engage Bunta.

Jiraiya inhaled some oxygen and shouted "Fire Style: Toad Flame Bomb!" with that Bunta also spit up oil on his mouth combined with Jiraiya's fire jutsu exhaled from him and incinerated Manda to a roasted reptile.

"Here we go! Vapour Style: Boiling Waterfall!" Borei uses his hand to to blow a huge vapour towards the target and at the same time his crocodile added up more juice "Lightning Style: False Darkness!" Mashuwani attacked with a current of electricity conducting the Vapour attack. Turning it into an electrifying meltdown attack.

As Manda came tried to get close he was incinerated and vapourized by the attacks. The snake was caught in an inferno.

"Hmm. That did it." Gamabunta said.

"You think?" Jiraiya asks.

As the two look on closely, it turned out Manda shed his skin and escaped. The ground rumbled underneath them and it turned out Manda attacked them from below. He uses his tail first in front of Bunta and he attacked from behind.

But at the same moment, Tsunade came into their aid carrying Bunta's sword and stabbed Manda straight in the head as Gamabunta and Jiraiya escaped.

Orochimaru realizes that things are not going well and they are starting to be desperate. 'Fighting one sannin is hard enough but against two and another top shinobi.'

Orochimaru uses his tongue to grapple Tsunade right on her neck.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya shouted.

Orochimaru cackled " I wonder what it would be like to ring that pretty neck of yours?"

Tsunade struggles to escape but she persevered despite her low chakra and then she was untangled and in a swift movement, Tsunade pulled Orochimaru towards her and delivered a powerful knockout punch straight in his head that also sent a shockwave ripple on the impact created. "This game is over!" she shouted to him.

The battle was now one sided. It was now over. Manda was dispelled albeit in an angry tone. Orochimaru's face was cracked as his left side of his face was shed like a snake.

Orochimaru and Kabuto panted that the situation was hopeless now. Orochimaru proclaimed that he will destroy the leaf whatever means necessary at his hands. He also stated he will return with an elixir of life and will prove what it is to be immortal. He then sinks to the ground.

Kabuto also said farewell we'll meet again soon and he formed up handsigns and disappeared.

The Battle of the Sannins was over, with all their summoned animals dispelled they regroup back to the town.

 **There you go guys, the battle is over! Borei and his family will return to his group now. Another adventure awaits towards the group stay tuned for more! It's almost a year since I started making this, Advance Merry Christmas as well. More chapters will soon await.**


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter - 65: Leaf Alliance Negotiations

 **Hey guys, I'll be putting some background as well on Borei's changes. A little information about comparison of Percy Jackson/Borei Sorachi altogether and their similarities and differences at the same time during any details written down as well as past reminders. 200,000+ words already! Whoa! I'll keep on continuing my chapter's progress. As long as this story is filled with details and more chapters, it will be a worthy fanfic. Once again enjoy the Revenant story. Leave your likes, ideas and comments. Always show respect and humility to fanfics. Advance Merry Christmas once again. :)**

 **And another chapter rolls!**

After the whole battle, Naruto eventually recovered from his injuries and won the bet when he completely mastered his technique. He received the necklace of the First Hokage when Tsunade give it to him. Naruto was thankful and also eventually acknowledges her as the Fifth Hokage candidate. Naruto even nicknames her as 'granny' or 'grandma' due to their same heritage together. That seem to annoyed Tsunade and give him a smack to the head and called him a brat still. Borei and his family even seen it as funny and laughable as Naruto and Tsunade got along and even were surprise and a little bit amazed Naruto took it that far. Nevertheless they were both understanding.

The travelers head back to the Leaf Village with Tsunade, Shizune and Tonton. They completed their mission to retrieve the candidate for the next Hokage.

When they finally arrived the village, the villagers and other Konoha Ninja treated Tsunade with utmost respect as she was selected for candidate of Hokage.

Eventually Tsunade along with Shizune, Naruto and Jiraiya went to their separate ways when they were inside the village. Borei and his family went back to his group.

Tsunade was greeted with welcomes of return from the villagers back to the village and eventually she went to the hospital and recovered the wounds and injuries of Kakashi and Sasuke and was gonna operate Rock Lee as well.

The Yugure members were also together and so far they behaved while their leader was away. They did not cause any trouble or would never look for trouble. Despite the members were all from different nations, they would never have any intentions to attack or harm different individuals without purpose. They were also watched by the Leaf Ninja patrolling and keeping a sharp eye out for them. Despite the heavy cautious security they tolerate it. The group was also stationed in the restaurant outside right next to a small park along with the Mizukage.

Borei along with his family were now approaching to them.

Seiichi saw them and smiled. He then announce the rest as well as his father Ryota. "Hey dad! Guys! Their back!"

The rest of the members were happy to see them as well as the Mizukage. The members greeted him with hugs and handshakes and camaraderie.

"I'm back everyone." Borei smiled.

Mei approached to Borei with a smile "So you got what you needed. Any news?"

Borei nodded "Yup, we had a candidate for the next Hokage." and then he turned his face serious "There's more to it than just that."

Mei widened her eyes a little and the two began to converse in the table "What happened?" she asks.

"We ran into Orochimaru. We fought him and we retreated but that's not all." Borei explained.

Mei listened to Borei's details seriously and didn't like where this was heading.

"We also ran into the Akatsuki." Borei said.

That really shocked Mei at this piece of information and wanted answers. " Tell me, who were the members? How many were they?"

"There were only two of them. It was 2 S-class criminals. Kisame Hoshigaki and Nasumareta." Borei replied.

Mei narrowed her eyes at the mention of the criminals. " I see so the monster of the mist really did join the organization. I have also heard reports of Nasumareta as well."

"You do?" Borei asks.

Mei nodded as she explains "He was a shinobi from the cloud who went rogue years ago. Back then the Hidden Cloud was always dominant with power and rarely make any alliances towards other villages and always make themselves the most powerful of nations even comparing themselves to the Five Great Nations. Rumors report that the Cloud always wanted to steal other bloodlines from different villages and wanted to augment them to their strength."

Borei frowned at that "That's horrible." he commented.

"It sure is. They take individuals from other nations and wanted to duplicate, create and even breed a lot of ninja on their ranks." Mei continued.

Borei's eyes widened in realization "You mean-?!"

"That's right. Those individuals were experimented and even raped." Mei said bluntly " In this case Nasumareta was one of the bloodline users that really made him angry at his own village as a result when his own mother was raped. The rumors also spread that he really despised the village when his mother was put into a breeding program and some say his mother committed suicide and that was the final straw for him to kills is oppressors and left the village."

Borei was shocked at that statement. He even began to think, if certain individuals were never save or were subjugated something like that it was really horrifying and very horrendous. He frowned silently as he was raging in his thoughts 'Those bastards! They have no sense of honor!'That was really a fate worse than death. Those acts would really kill the person in the inside out far worse and would change them forever.

Borei even thought what would have happened if he wasn't there for his wife and pretty sure Miyuki would have suffered the same fate as well and even his own son. Borei even knew when realizing possibilities is always undeniable. When there's always a problem, a situation it's always a cause and effect. This would happen and this would be the result.

He understood Mei's information as he let it sink in. " I see. Thank you." he replied. As a family man and/or father to his family, he vowed to protect them no matter what. He loved his wife and his son with all his heart and soul and no one else would ever be better than them. They were already enough for him. Their lives are irreplaceable. Borei even wanted to live out his life with the rest of the days to be always there for his family no matter what. And that was a wish he would fight for in his life. For better or worse times, til death do us part. He vowed to be always at their side no matter what happens.

Moving on to another topic, Borei discusses the possibility for an alliance "The new Hokage candidate Tsunade Senju just settled in today. Tomorrow she will be taking the roll for the Fifth Hokage." Borei explained.

Mei acknowledges " I see. Then tomorrow we will begin."

The conversation ended and the group were allowed to have their free time in the village so long as they would never commit any crimes or cause any national incidents.

( a little later)

The Yugure members were enjoying their spare time in the village. They were in the park area to relax, hangout and even enjoy the view.

Borei was playing his guitar. Miyuki was playing her violin and Nagato was playing his saxophone. The family was making music to pass the time.

Zabuza and Chojuro were sharpening their blades with rags while sitting in a bench. Sasori was assembling other pieces to his puppets to enhance his weapons. Karin was sitting down in a chair reading a book about Medic and Triage.

Ohyo, Doshaburi, Misora and Jujihoka were playing a card game on one table. Seiichi and his father Ryota were playing chess in another table. Nijimi was eating his food and reading a story book on another table.

Yakkyoku was mixing his flasks and potions. Kiheishi was feeding his steed Ponteyo and Yuwaku was writing down some notes on her book.

Haku and Pakura were sitting on a bench just enjoying their company for having each other. Isaribi, Hotaru, Utakata, Yagura, Kin and Zaku were having a conversation together in a table. Itachi and Shisui were in disguise and were talking with Izumi and Mikoto a little farther away from the group.

Guren and Gozu were still looking after Yukimaru and would never let him out of their sight.

Finally Mei was writing down lists and other activities in a log. Tomorrow there will an alliance. She smiled as well as she enjoy the afternoon.

At dusk the group took their dinner and finally went to their hotel rooms and rest.

(The next day)

At dawn on the Hokage Tower, The citizens of the Leaf cheered, praised and held admiration at their new elected Hokage. Tsunade Senju was now the Fifth Hokage as she vow to uphold and rise up the title and would do the same job for her predecessors.

After the ceremony, Tsunade and along with a few ANBU elite guards were making promotions to individuals and surprisingly it was none other than Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Uzumaki. The reports of the performance level for the genins were outstanding in the eyes of the Third Hokage during the matches. They were promoted and given chunin vests.

Naruto admired it as he would continue to step up and reluctantly even Shikamaru as well despite it was troublesome for him for more extra work. Tsunade dismisses them and now proceeds the alliance of the Mist and Yugure despite the delays.

As Naruto and Shikamaru leaves the building, Tsunade notions the next topic.

Tsunade turns to her apprentice "Shizune, send in the next guesses." she ordered.

"Yes Milady." Shizune responded as she went outside the door and notion the Mizukage and as well as Borei and his family.

Mei Terumi and her bodyguards Zabuza and Chojuro went inside first then finally Borei and his wife and son went last.

"It is an honor to meet you Tsunade Senju. I've also heard the details of you as the title of the sannin. I'm surprised to see you as Hokage of all titles." Mei complemented in surprise and a smile of respect.

Tsunade smiled in acknowledgement "Pleasantries aside, so you decided to form an alliance with the Leaf." she cut to the chase.

"Indeed. It's also show to avoid bloodshed and another war erupting." Mei explained.

"I see, but I assume there's more to it than that." Tsunade chastised.

Mei nodded with a serious expression "There is and that's why I'm adamant to settle an alliance." she reponded.

"Alright, so tell me the reasons." Tsunade said

Mei started to explain the bloodline purges, the extreme secrecy and the rebuild altogether and as well as Yagura's reign and how it was avoided and stopped from further destruction.

Tsunade took all the information one by one. The elite guards were surprised and even intrigued as well as amazed all of this. They rarely heard the information of the mists since reports were given that Yagura was in charge but they also rarely heard the bloodline purges as well and never attempted to stop it and the information now given was astounding.

As Tsunade took everything in she decided to voice out "So let me get this straight. Yagura was controlled by someone in the shadows and created the 'bloody mist' with the purging of bloodlines and then " Tsunade pointed at Borei " You helped alongside the rebellion to liberate it and stopped Yagura from creating more destruction."

"Yes Lady Fifth." Mei replied.

"That's right." Borei replied.

Tsunade closed her eyes and thought for a second and then decided "Alright, I consider the alliance between our villages. I'll have to discussed the alliance further to the rest of the council. Nevertheless it is approved on my consent but the council needs more details further to fully agree." She said.

"Understood, Lady Hokage." Mei bowed in understanding.

"The other topic is about the 'Yugure'." Then she pointed to Borei's direction again " And you are the leader of the organization and not only that, you are also the Feudal Lord of the Sea." Tsunade said.

Borei nodded "That's right Lady Hokage."

"I see. So you must be the organization that goes around country to country. World traveller along with your group not only that looking for alliances and trade. You and the Mist are annexed countries as well." She explained.

"Yes, That's right. We all had our headbands with two affiliations but only we also work together in two countries at the same time. One on the country we belong to and the other country we also fight alongside to as well." he explained.

That really caught the attention of the ANBU present, it was quite rare for two or more countries working together at once at the same time.

Tsunade understood the details "Alright. Since you're the leader you seem to recruit a lot of followers to your organization even foreigners." she noticed and guesses.

Borei nodded seriously "That's right, I recruit a lot of people in my organization, kept them safe, kept them in line. They all looked at me as the leader of the whole group but we are all equals regardless of anything. We all work as one. Any act that is horrendous or even committed against us is considered punishable and very strict. It may be close to unforgivable and the penalty of death. " He explained.

Of course when Borei created the organization he kept all his soldiers and brethren in line. No act is done without a purpose or reason. Borei is reasonable and understanding to the members and was always on first to listen then take action. If anyone did something or anything committed against any of the group or around them, it was punishable unless it was with reason or necessary, there were no penalties. Borei did not make all of his brethren loyal but he made them all equal to each other regardless of anything. Borei wanted bring people together as well as help them and that's why they admired their leader with great value and respect because of that.

Tsunade kept that in mind and said "I see, if you want to recruit more members, you have to make a reason and permission for the Hokage's consent and give the list of members of the group." she said.

Borei turned serious and looked at the Mizukage as well " It's alright Borei, I would allow it as well." she said.

Borei nodded "Alright, I'll give you the lists but only to you. Leader to leader because I trust your judgment."

Borei handed a scroll of the Yugure members and their affiliations. Borei even included some of the new recruits in the writing. When Tsunade red it, she was amazed and surprised how many members as well as the recruits. "I'll think about the recruitment to your organization since it's a joint operation between you and the Mist and other countries but the majority is with the Mist and the leader is you. So in this case you have the final say." Tsunade said.

Borei nodded " Yes."

The alliance was done and the meeting was over. Everyone was dismissed.

(Outside)

With everything done they were dismissed and it was time for the group to head on another adventure.

The group paid their stay from the hotels as they packed up their things and leave the village.

The Mizukage decided to return back to Kiri, while Borei will go another way and travel.

The group met up outside and proceeded to the exit gates. Mei and a few others decide to head home first.

"I'm heading home now Borei. The Mist village needs to be tended again. I am needed there once more." Mei said.

Borei understood Mei's reasons " Sure. We'll meet again soon. I have to travel another country. We'll meet in the Mist Village."

Mei smiled as she hugged her friend and turn her attention to Nagato "I'll see you soon as well Nagato. I have to go."

"Goodbye, Aunty Mei." Nagato said farewell as Mei ruffled her nephew's hair and then she left.

Mei was accompanied by Chojuro, Zabuza, Misora, Isaribi, Guren, Yukimaru, Gozu, Seiichi, Ryota and Jujihoka. The first half of the Yugure went on ahead.

The other half of the group would leave next.

Naruto passed by his Uncle and extended family and notices that they were leaving soon.

"You guys are leaving now?" Narutos asks a little saddened.

"Yes, we have to Naruto. We still have other things and activities to do outside." Miyuki explained as she knelt down to her nephew.

Naruto looked down and asks "When are you guys coming back?"

Nagato approaches him and put a hand on his shoulder " Don't worry, we'll drop by and visit again soon. And also I'm proud of you promoted as Chunin already." Nagato said with admiration as his cousin was now wearing a chunin vest.

"You really think so?" Naruto asks delightedly.

"Of course. You gave everything you've got as a ninja and you proved your strength in the midst of battle and you survived against the odds." Borei said.

"Thanks Uncle!" Naruto cheered as he hugs his Uncle.

"No problem." Borei said as he also hugs Naruto back and ruffled his hair. " we'll be back soon. Take care of yourself Naruto." Borei said as he stood up and gathered his gear.

"Thanks guys! You're the best!" Naruto cheered once again.

"Farewell Naruto." Miyuki said as she knelt down and hug her nephew and then stood up and grabbed her stuff.

"See you soon Naruto." Nagato also said as he patted his shoulder and then left with his gear.

Naruto watches as his extended family left the gate along with the remaining members.

'I'll never forget your words. I will keep on going no matter what!' Naruto proclaimed on his thoughts.

(Outside the village)

Borei, Miyuki, Nagato, Haku, Pakura, Sasori, Yagura, Karin, Utakata, Hotaru, Doshaburi, Ohyo and Nijimi as well as the Scourge Team consisting of Yakkyoku, Kiheishi, Yuwaku and the Sound Duo consisting of Kin and Zaku trekked forward to their next adventure and destination.

The group travelled close together with Borei and his family in the lead.

"So what's the plan now?" Sasori asks.

"We heading to Earth Country/ Grass Border. We're gonna find and recruit more members." Borei proclaimed as they move on.

 **Now who will be these new members for the Yugure organization? What more challenges and obstacles are they gonna face? Which enemies are they gonna fight and encounter along the way? Stay tune for another chapter of Revenant.**

 _(Omake)_

 _Starcraft 2 Battle Simulator: Shinobis vs Olympians_

 _Borei and Miyuki were playing multiplayer against Matthew and Annabeth. The former was on Attack while the latter was on Defense._

 _This was the mission, Borei and Miyuki was gonna operate a search and destroy mission towards the Olympians and retrieve their essence targets. They decided that Miyuki should go in and attack first and then Borei was gonna attack last._

 _The mission of Annabeth and Matthew was to defend their temple and defeat the enemy. They were the commanders hold out in the frontlines as well._

 _Adjutant:_ _Planet Earth._ _New York City, USA Country. Urban city block and command temple. All members are Half Bloods._

 _The demigods were stationed in barricades and security to the temple grounds._

 _The Ninjas were underground the sewers below awaiting for command. Miyuki was the first line of attack with her forces while Borei was the main strike force._

 _Adjutant:_ _Local Monster Giant Arachnid Spider. Devour Arachnid. Can assimilate to trait of Beetles Infestor strain._

 _Borei: I'll attack on the main front Miyuki, you can take out their flanks while I keep them busy here._

 _Borei attacks the front with his forces as he erupts from underground to keep the main front busy while Miyuki attacks the Giant Arachnids with her Giant Infestor Beetles. Eventually Miyuki and her pet Beetles have squashed and assimilated their essence and now the Beetles were transforming to 8 legged beetles with multiple small eyes on it's big eyes and were black in color as well as having webby mouths._

 _Adjutant:_ _Essence Acquired. New sequence spawn into Trapper Strain. Augmented Beetles ready for combat._

 _Miyuki: Good, Let's see them in action._

 _Without further ado, Miyuki supported her husband's side with her forces as she swept across the flanks with her improved beetles and then devoured the demigods._

 _Demigod 1: Oh no! Their everywhere!_

 _Demigod 2: Then Shoot everywhere!_

 _The first line was destroyed and the demigods were captured on their clutches._

 _Adjutant: Trapper Strain. Can Abduct targets and infest. Great use for swarming and ambushing targets on unexpecting places._

 _The attack continues and then Borei and his forces move into another front and defeated Matthew's forces._

 _Matthew:Aaaaggghhhhhhhh!_

 _Matthew was swarmed and ripped apart by the advancing army from Borei's forces as Borei disemboweled Matthew with his own weapons._

 _The Temple was in their sights and Annabeth was on the last line of defense._

 _Annabeth: Stand your ground, we are not running away and backing down, we refuse to give up!_

 _The demigods, most of them are Athena's children stand ready in ranks on the oncoming enemy._

 _Miyuki: I'll give them a surprise!_

 _Then in span of 5 seconds the Spider Beetles rush towards to their targets and abducted the demigods and infest them. Annabeth was terrified as all her forces are decimated and now she was left alone afraid of spiders all around her._

 _The Spider Beetles surrounded her menacingly and from behind Miyuki appeared on her back and then stabbed her behind, she then decapitated her head and let it roll to the floor and the Beetles feasted on her remains._

 _Borei arrived just in time with his forces locking down the area._

 _Borei: Well done, darlin. My forces will secure this staging point from any enemies coming this way._

 _Adjutant:_ _Mission Accomplish, Shinobi Strategic Victory_ _._

 **And that's another Omake game I made. I like the Starcraft 2 games as well guys! This was the greatest idea i just thought up and it fit perfect. I will also be making Omakes time to time from different chapters. The previous ones I did were Team Fortress 2 so I'll also try different ones to live it out even more. (Maayong Pasko sa iyo lahat.) which means (Have a great christmas holidays guys.) :D**


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter - 66: Han the Five Tails Jinchuuriki

 **Here's the next chapter guys! I decided another jinchuuriki to join!. Enjoy and Merry Christmas!**

It's been 2 days later after a long journey towards the border of the Hidden Grass and Land of Earth. Itachi and Shisui decided to stay behind before catching up to the others to prevent any suspicions or preventing any other enemies in pursuit to Borei's group.

Along the way, the group enjoyed each other's company together all at once. It's always a rare sight of a large group yet with different people from different nations altogether at once. Everyone respected each other and were equals. The new members adjusted and got along with the current members in the group.

Borei, Miyuki and Nagato were in the front.

"So dad, we are gonna recruit some more people to the group?" Nagato asks.

"That's right son. If we are gonna be making a larger group, it's always a good opportunity to seek out different individuals from different nations." Borei replied with a smile.

"What chances do we have if we run into the Akatsuki?" Miyuki asks her husband.

"I'd say 50-50 percent chances. Those guys are probably bound to come back again, maybe the same people but maybe with extra support as well. Those pair already saw us but it doesn't mean they knew all of it. We still have an edge of this." Borei explained with a serious expression then smiled " Fortunately for us, we got the quantity and quality advantage and skill of our group. We have strength in numbers and we are extraordinary shinobi all at once."

"True." Miyuki nodded in acknowledgment.

As the Sorachi family kept on going the others follow behind.

"I can't believe it's really an honor to join a group with different individuals all at once." Zaku noted.

"Yeah, This really is the smart move we choose." Kin said to her former sound teammate.

Zaku nodded "If Dosu, was still here he would have join us instead of being a subordinate to that snake." he frowned.

"I know. Still, we could have died back there." Kin said as she and her teammate continue following behind their new leader.

Further behind,Yagura and Utakata were conversing together as they also talk and follow the group.

" If we are heading to the Land of Earth, we might be meeting different jinchuuriki as well." Utakata said.

"Indeed. I've heard that Earth Country held the 4 and 5 tails. But have never seen it. Still. It would be interesting to meet up jinchuuriki to jinchuuriki." Yagura said.

Utakata smiled a little at that. As a traveller as well, it's always curious to seek out different individuals or in this case, different jinchuurikis.

(Nightfall)

The group arrived at a small town just in the border of Earth Country. It was a little town with fields, small houses , restaurant and an inn. But the group decided not to stay there because there might Stone Shinobi on patrols. The Mist and Stone were in tense relations because of the incident of Yosuga Pass in the last decade. Back then the Mist and Stone were in a joint operation to retrieve an important document from the Hidden Cloud, However the Hidden Stone betrayed the Mist through orders of the Tsuchikage. Although the Mist retrieved the Document, they disapproved and despised the Hidden Stone for that and hostility was grown between the Two nations.

So Borei decided to set up camp in the forest instead and avoid detection from patrols in the open.

The group brought their supplies of food,medicine, rations, extra equipment and other items valuable to the journey. Everyone was opted to pull their own weight. On well occasions if someone needed assistance, then another person would help that one as well. Everyone is responsible for their actions. Nobody would ever leave a person behind. It's why Borei taught them a lot to save not just themselves but also the lives and well being of others around them as well. Like they say 'No one gets left behind.'

The group even adapted to survive in different kinds of environments they were stationed or even go upon. It's always one of the traits of being a survivor in face to face with dangerous life and death situations. It's always a never easy thing facing the unknowns and it's always vital to be prepared for anything.

The group setup a campfire on the forest and around the bushes right next to a river. They set up their tents, hammocks, and posts.

"Alright, it's nightfall everybody. We'll rest here, we are also near the town just up ahead. Tomorrow, we will keep on continuing our movement. As soon as it's done we are heading home." Borei announced. "That is all."

The group continue their camp setup and then made a camp fire as they cooked their food. Before they set out their journey from the Leaf they brought extra supplies/food/equipment to stock up along the way.

Haku stood up and decided to cook for the group "Alright, It's my turn to cook now. Let me make something good tonight." he proclaimed.

The group chorus "Yeah, Sure,Alright."

Haku then proceeded to prepare the food for the group. Haku prepared rice, meat,vegetables and fish for tonight. He boiled the rice, cut up some meat and skewered them, cut up some fish slices and dice,mince and cut the vegetables into soup.

Pakura decided to help her boyfriend by distributing some of the plastic plates as well as chopsticks and other utensils.

Kin and Zaku finished making their hammocks on the trees.

Sasori was reading through his schematics as he sit down on a rock and waits for the meal.

Ohyo, Nijimi and Doshaburi were talking in a conversation as they set up their hammocks on the trees.

Yakkyoku was mixing up fluids on his flasks to create potions for later uses.

Kiheishi was tending to his steed Ponteyo.

Yuwaku was sharpening her claws.

Yagura was sitting down reading a book.

Utakata and Hotaru were having a conversation together.

Nagato was fixing his supplies while his mother was setting her own hammock in another tree.

As the group settles in their camp, Borei was climbing on top of the tallest tree and got a good look through the town despite the darkness. He was using his binoculars to scan the surroundings.

Borei saw a lot of activity at dusk, people were hurrying to their homes. Others were still outside eating.

"Busy villagers." he remarked.

He continues to scan and then he saw Stone Shinobi patrol. About 4 of them and were wearing dark red uniforms and had the symbol of stone etched on their forehead protectors as well as they were wearing Short and Long Sleeved combat shirts underneath their vests.

"Stone Shinobi. I wonder what they are doing?" Borei wonders as he take a good look. He then saw them as a patrol and they stopped by at a stand and ordered their takeout meal and after that they just took off.

Borei continues to scan through the village and suddenly he spotted a tall man wearing red armor that look like a furnace on his back as well as wearing a straw hat and had a mask on the face. The man was also a Rock Shinobi. Borei seems interested.

Borei then realizes that person is no ordinary shinobi as he watches him from afar.

"There's no doubt. Those eyes are like from a jinchuuriki." Borei commented as he saw the Tall man's eyes were wide not only that but also quiet and serious.

Borei saw the tall man heading inside the bar. Borei put down his binoculars and said "There's no doubt,he is a jinchuuriki."

Haku announced to the group in a moderate voice level "Dinner's Ready!"

The members then all grabbed their utensils,plates and chopsticks as they form in line to get their food.

Haku served the food to everyone before he gets his own share.

Tonight's specialty is Rice, Sushi, Skewered meat and Vegetable soup.

Miyuki notioned her husband to come down " Dinner's ready dear."

Borei heard her wife's voice and nodded "Okay, I'm going down." Borei replied as he leap down and get in line with the others.

Borei grabbed his utensils and waited for the meal to be given.

Borei knew that as a son of Poseidon it was forbidden of the offspring of the Sea God to eat fish or any creature of the sea because it was sacred to Poseidon. However in this case, Borei already renounced his lineage ever since he accepted the Shinto Pantheon and he was no longer forbidden to it.

As Percy Jackson, he could not eat fish, have fear of flying and close spaces, control water, talk to horses and sea creatures,Have Dyslexia and ADHD and always have sea green eyes with even a scent that attracted monsters wherever he goes. However all of these traits are gone and Borei Sorachi was a different person, the traits he currently have are the exact opposite. Borei could eat fish, never feared flying or even close spaces, he can read clearly now and has calm and composed reflexes, he could not talk to animals anymore or even control water like what a demigod could but can he can only control his own Kekkei Tota: Plasma Style as if it is part of his will and his eyes were serious and now ripple patterned and always have a nullifying scent that leaves no traces wherever he goes.

One by one Haku served each of the members their food as they thank him when they received it and even enjoyed the taste and flavour heartily.

As Borei got his share he sat down next to his family. He even loved the seafood as well and it taste good. Nagato loved Seafood with Rice specials as well. Miyuki like salads and rice as well while Seafood is secondary.

As Borei eats his dinner, he conversed with his family " There was a patrol up ahead. Rock Shinobi prowl these lands alright. Not only that, I spotted a no ordinary traveller in this land." He said as he bite his food.

"That's something. So any details?" Miyuki wondered as she bites her food as well and listened with ears up.

Borei swallowed his food and began to explain " It seems I spotted a tall man wearing Red Armor and had a furnace on it but the most interesting case is that the man is no ordinary shinobi. My senses were picking up that man was somewhat a jinchuuriki."

Miyuki and Nagato widened their eyes at that in surprise.

"You sure dad?" Nagato asks.

Borei nodded "Indeed, I have no doubt that person is a jinchuuriki. My eyes sense the large amount of chakra emanating from that person."

"So how are we gonna play this out?" Miyuki asks.

Borei decided to take action on his own this time " I'll confront this man myself. That way we don't have to attract attention from a large group. It's also a good advantage to hide in single file."

Miyuki was a little concern of her husband's decisions of doing things alone. When it comes to solo roles or all by yourself it's always risky. Miyuki hug her husband close to her and asks him "Are you sure you wanna go all by yourself?"

Borei hugged his wife back and gazed at her eyes with seriousness and understanding to her direction " Yes, I'll take care of the situation this time. If anything happens, do not hesitate to come at my side."

The family knew the risks of seriousness and desperation when it comes to making decisions. By looking at the eyes to mean their answer they would do it. Of course when there was concern to the topic it's always cautious and awareness for the well being.

Miyuki believes her husband and Borei believes his wife. Nagato trusts his parents and they trust their son to full extent and no conditions.

Miyuki nodded as she give in to her husband's words as she believe in him "Alright, come back to me alive and one piece okay. I love you." Miyuki said as she closes her eyes and give Borei a peck on the cheek.

"I will. I love you too." Borei reciprocated as he close his eyes and kiss his wife back as well. Then he turns his attention to his son Nagato and he hugs him as well.

"I love you dad. Be safe." Nagato replied as he hugs him tight.

"I will son. I'll be back." Borei responded.

As Borei finishes his meal he stood up and announces the group he leaves for the nearby village.

(With Borei in the little village)

Borei trekked alone to the nearby village quietly and in disguise. His objective was to seek out the jinchuuriki he spotted.

The town was bustling with activity. So Borei was wearing his glasses and hood and veil as well as his Yugure cloak. Travellers were always common in the place but ninjas meeting different ninjas from different nations were also common and sometimes end up in a conflict. So far Borei has nothing to worry about.

Borei scanned the crowd as he walks normally like the rest of the population.

Eventually he spotted the tall man just a few distance ahead and was buying take out foods on the stall.

'There he is. I'll just have to play along as well.' Borei thought.

The jinchuuriki was in a line and was already ordering his desert while Borei just followed suit and he ordered his desert as well. As the jinchuuriki left the stall, Borei followed him at a good distance away avoiding any suspicions.

As Borei followed the jinchuuriki and almost caught up to him, he was suddenly block off by a patrol of rock shinobi.

"Stop right there." One of the Rock ninjas said.

Borei was face to face with 4 rock shinobi.

"What's going on here?" Borei asks.

"Your not from around here. What's a foreign ninja like you doing here in these parts?" The same rock shinobi said.

Borei decided to play along "Just buying something on the stores, I'm just meeting up with someone and I'm not wasting time." He said truthfully.

The rock shinobi grinned on his lips "Well now, why don't you come along with us?" he suggested.

"No thanks, I can handle on my own." Borei replied back.

That did not go well for the lead rock shinobi and started to frown " Listen buddy, You don't wanna fight us. There's 4 of us and 1 of you, I suggest you better come with us or we will take you by force." The same rock nin said as he and his comrades take up there stands.

Borei narrowed his eyes underneath his hood and decided to take action and said " I don't think I'm going anywhere."

The rock nin laughed " Is that so?"

"Wanna bet." Borei jeered and then with quick actions he unleash a genjutsu 'Phantom Revenant Spirits!' he thought quickly.

The air then began to chill and then the wind began to howl and whispers of voices were rattled around the rock ninja.

"What is that?"

"What's going on?"

"Am I hearing voices!"

"What is this?"

Chakra was surging through Borei as he wanted to drive these ninja away and avoid bloodshed for now. Borei gathered enough chakra to unleash Killer Intent on the blocking rock ninja. He was enshrouded in darkness and then a revenant avatar with inner green and outer red ringed eyes startle the blockers.

"TURN BACK MORTALS. DEATH AND DARKNESS ARE ALL THAT AWAIT YOU IN THE AFTERLIFE." Borei said in his Revenant Avatar form of his illusion.

"Oh Kami!"

The first 2 rock ninjas ran away and then the other two.

"Come on Gari!" one of the other rock ninja notioned to him as he make a break for it.

Gari gritted his teeth in frustration and decided to withdraw.

Borei scared away the rock ninja and continued on his search.

(With the Jinchuuriki)

Han was enjoying his takeout from the stall he ordered when he sense a powerful chakra signature emanating nearby. Curiously what he saw was a robe man who just literally scare off the rock shinobi and the way the man was intimidating because of his power.

Han was also amazed and wide-eyed at the individual's power and display.

'Incredible. That power he had is almost the same as me.' Han thought 'It's as if his strength is almost the same.'

As Han look towards the robe man, the man ceased to flare his chakra and was heading his way. Han was also in guard, he doesn't know the man and he detected that the man was no ordinary shinobi either. Han saw that the man was heading towards his direction.

Eventually Han caught his attention as the man was approaching near.

"Excuse me Sir?" Han said in his deep voice.

The man caught the attention and replied "Yes?"

"That's quite a power display driving out those rock nin. I sensed your presence nearby. You're no ordinary shinobi." Han said in a serious and silent manner.

The man was also serious and nodded "Indeed. I can also sense your a powerful shinobi as well." the man said as he removed his hood and showed his true face and his eyes.

Han was also surprised at this reveal despite the silence. His tailed beast inside was also reacting surprisingly at this extraordinary sight.

" **Han. That man before you, is no ordinary ninja. Those eyes of his are powerful and they are the eyes of the six paths."** Han's Tailed Beast said.

Han was surprise at this. He knew some stories of the Legendary Sage as well even the eyes but never thought he would seen an individual like this.

The man saw the surprise look behind Han's mask and decided to introduce himself "I am Borei Sorachi." He bowed slightly.

Han shook off his astonished state and introduce himself " I am Han. I'm the jinchuuriki of the Five Tails." He said in a very low voice.

Borei acknowledge the tall man and nodded "I've got a proposition for you Han."

Han was curious.

(A little later)

The two walk to the inn outside and had a conversation.

It was also unusual for different foreign shinobi talking to other foreign shinobi all at the same time in a different place no less especially two powerful shinobis all at once.

In another way, it's also rare for different shinobi from different nations no less that the individuals won't engage in conflicts or even bloodshed.

Borei and Han were having a fair friendship. Borei told his life, his family and his organization and his goal how to bring people together while Han told his life as a jinchuuriki and an outcast of his village and also the reasons he decided to leave and travel the world.

Borei understood Han's life and respected that. Han acknowledges Borei's life and was even interested to join.

"So let me get this straight, you travel all around the world, along with your family, your friends, your comrades and even all the other members at the same time?" Han asks.

"Uh huh." Borei nodded.

"Then you also have jinchuuriki at your group as well." Han said.

"Indeed. They are both Mist shinobi. The Three and Six tails." Borei replied.

Han was so bewildered at that statement. All his life he was treated as an outcast on his own village and the Tsuchikage didn't even care or even care less of the well being of the jinchuuriki. Han knew it was so very hard to live a life of being a jinchuuriki and when that happen, his own comrades berated him and shunned him to no end. Eventually he had enough and decide to leave of the mistreatment.

Han sighed and then said "I gotta say, you really are a one of a kind individual. You help people, save their lives, give them a new life and even second chances. Hell, even take care of their well being."

Borei nodded "Indeed, like they say, there is never a perfect world when we try to make it on our own. Life is never easy and that's why we are brought up and try to shape it. If there are different individuals it doesn't mean we are that different no doubt but what makes us unique and one in the same altogether."

Han acknowledged Borei's words and replied "I see. That is true no doubt. If I join your group, would you let me talk to your other jinchuuriki members?" Han asks.

Borei nodded "Of course."

Han then decided "Alright, Let's talk through tomorrow. I want to see your group for real. I've got a sense you guys are good people who help others instead to kill."

Borei understood happily "Okay. Thank you for making up your decision, meet me and the rest through the woods just outside of here."

Han nodded and then the two made their separate paths. Han went back inside in the inn while Borei heads back to the campsite.

 **There you guys have it, the 66th chapter. Sorry for the delays I was busy playing my Steam Games Unturned and Tf2 and had fun buying cosmetics and tickets altogether. So Borei now recruited Han the Five Tails and accepted it,plus a compare/contrast between Percy and Borei altogether. what's next after that?Well I'll post a christmas chapter and another battle chapter on the next 2 chapters it would be cool! Stay tune for the next ones on another chapter of The Revenant. Maayong Pasko sa iyo lahat! (Merry Christmas Everybody!)**


	67. Chapter 67 (Christmas Special)

Chapter - 67: Christmas Special ( Yugure Christmas)

 **Merry Christmas guys, here's a chapter where everyone of the current members join the group of Yugure. That's right it's your characters of the Yugure organization.**

It was a Wintery snow in the Land of Sea. The water was cold and the snowflakes are falling and in the area a lot of activity was bustling.

In the Yugure headquarters the snow covered everywhere. People were making a lot of activities. Snowman and Snow angels were made. Trees were leafless on their branches and air was frosty.

But where are the members. Inside of course!

There were so many things to do. The table was already set with food and everyone was just relaxing. They were waiting for the main theme altogether.

Inside the HQ the members were enjoying the warmth inside.

Isaribi and Seiichi were playing chess.

Yukimaru was making a tower made of sticks and wood.

Guren was reading a book as she warms up.

Gozu was crafting some cards.

Sasori was making another puppet.

Haku and Pakura were cuddling up together as they drank hot chocolate and warm together.

Zabuza was lying down in the couch resting.

Doshaburi, Ohyo, and Nijimi were playing a game called Monopoly.

Karin and Misora were having a conversation together.

Ryota, Kiheishi and Jujihoka were playing some pool.

Yuwaku was writing something down on a piece of paper.

Yakkyoku as usual was mixing up more potions.

Chojuro was watching the window inside looking the white winter wonderland.

Naruto and Hinata were enjoying each other's company as they stood up and dance to the music.

Nagato, Miyuki, Kin, Zaku and Han were playing their instruments in a smooth jazz for the night.

But where was Borei. The Door Opened. And Borei as well as Mei arrived.

"Merry Christmas everybody!" Borei said.

The Yugure all cheered.

Borei brought a turkey and sushi specials back for the whole organization to the table.

Everyone gathered up and thanked for the food and eat. After the meal was done they proceed to the gifts.

One by one each of the members were giving their exchange gifts to their comrades and one by one they loved and enjoyed the gifts.

The most special thing altogether was that everyone gathered to the christmas tree and took a picture.

Borei made a plasma clone and took the camera as everyone else took their positions altogether at the Christmas Tree.

"Say Merry Christmas." Borei's clone said as he prepares to flash.

"Merry Christmas!" Everybody shouted as they took a lot of pics and poses on their pictures.

Ah yes, what a very jolly thing for everyone in the special holiday. Merry Christmas everybody!

Well guys, that's the Christmas Special for Yugure.

(meanwhile on a different dimension)

In the Greek World. Nothing was the same. The pantheon celebrated their holidays on Camp Halfblood and it wasn't the same without their hero and certain daughter of Athena was still saddened to this day that her boyfriend is still gone and not yet come back and celebrated all alone without anyone else. As the campers took a photo together it wasn't the same without their hero.

 **Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, too bad for the Greek Pantheon without their beloved hero. It's no use. Borei already love his current home too much and the life he had. There you go guys that's the Christmas Special. At least the Greek World and a certain daughter of Athena was mentioned but alone.** **See you on the next chapter and have a Merry Christmas!**


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter - 68: Rock and Roll

 **Was that a fun Christmas Special for the Yugure organization or what? Of course it is. A battle will soon be underway for this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Habu2010: Thank you and you too as well. I'll update as soon as I get all the ideas for a specific chapter to be placed. More details and specific information to go around in each chapter.**

As an agreement was made between the two travellers, they then split up and rest up for the night.

(The next day)

The Yugure members woke up and had a decent meal of breakfast to start another day. After eating, Borei then gathered them up for an announcement. The members stood together like an audience as they packed up their belongings and await further orders.

"As you all know, Last night I went to the small village and met up a contact. The contact's name is Han and he is the jinchuuriki of the Five Tails." Borei detailed.

The members were surprised at this and continue to listen to their leader's information.

"With that, we agreed on meeting up the following day and today's that day. Han will be joining our group and we welcome the newest member to our ranks. He will meet us at forest soon. I want you all to setup a perimeter just in case if we are attacked or ambushed. Today's goal is to allow Han to join our organization. Is that clear?" Borei explained.

"Yes sir!" they all replied.

"Good. Yagura and Utakata your with me this time. The rest of you, stay hidden until I give the signal to reveal or if an enemy attacks us you are authorized to engage." Borei said.

They nodded and began to mobilise.

(30 minutes later)

The Yugure group took up positions on the trees, bushes and other thick vegetation and canopies around the forest.

"If you spot any patrols or the Akatsuki engage the targets if you have to." Borei radioed.

The two Mist Jinchuurikis and the Yugure leader meet up at a clearing and waited for their contact. Eventually the tall man arrived.

The Chakra of the tallest jinchuuriki was also radiating at the presence of the two other jinchuurikis meeting.

Han arrived and sensed the huge chakra signatures as he saw the two Mist jinchuuriki standing side by side with Borei.

'Well I'll be, there's no doubt those are the jinchuuriki of the mist. So that's the 3 Tails and 6 Tails. It's really the first time I ever seen foreign jinchuuriki in my whole life aside from Roshi Kokuo.' Han thought to his own Tailed Beast inside.

' **Indeed Han. The short man with the 3 Tails is Isobu and the robe man with the 6 Tails is Saiken. They are jinchuuriki just like you.'** Kokuo said in Han's thoughts.

Han eventually approached the trio meeting together face to face.

"You made it. I'm impressed." Borei smiled.

Han nodded "Indeed. So these two must be the Mist jinchuurikis you mentioned?"

Borei affirmed "That's right."

Han then turn his attention towards the Mist jinchuurikis and introduced himself " I am Han the jinchuuriki of the 5 Tails."

Yagura stepped up and introduced first "I am Yagura, former Mizukage and the jinchuuriki of the 3 tails."

' **Looks like Kokuo really did made the host really quiet.'** Isobu said on Yagura's thoughts.

Han was surprised in his thoughts 'A Kage and Jinchuuriki all at once?'

Then Utakata stepped up and introduced last "I am Utakata, the jinchuuriki of the 6 tails."

' **Silent as always Kokuo.'** Saiken commented on Utakata's thoughts.

Han nodded in acknowledgment then turn his head towards Borei "Well now, I'm pretty sure this isn't all of your group?" he asks as he notices the surroundings.

Borei smiled "True. They are here alright." he assured the newcomer.

But before Borei could reply to his earpiece he then sensed an incoming attack. Borei widened his eyes and directly yelled "SCATTER!"

Then simultaneously the 4 leapt out of the way and avoided the impact of the attack and away from the blast.

"You guys okay?!" Borei asks as backs up.

"I'm okay." Utakata replied unscathe.

"That was close." Yagura replied as narrowly escape but almost caught.

"I'm good." Han also said as he was unscathe as well.

New voices were began to speak in the distance as they approached.

"Damn, I never thought the 5 tails is here of all places. Still, Another target, another bounty." A very low voice said.

The man who spoke was wearing an Akatsuki robe and had tan skin as well as his face was covered in a masks and a had green eyes with red irides on it and his headband was a scratched symbol of the Waterfall.

"We have our target Kakuzu and he is not alone." a familiar voice said.

"Well,well it's the other jinchuurikis and that must be Borei the 'Revenant', Nasumareta." Kakuzu replied.

Borei narrowed his eyes as he realizes the situation 'Akatsuki.' He thought. 'Nasumareta is back and now the one with him this time is Kakuzu.'

Borei heard of Kakuzu as well about his history and background even in the bingo book. Kakuzu was well known to live in the era of the First Hokage to assassinate at that time but failed in the attempt. His signature jutsu was the Earth Grudge Fear. A Jutsu that steals the heart organs of their victims and incorporate them into stitching thread mask like beasts. It also explains Kakuzu's longevity to survive this long.

Borei quickly whispered to his earpiece to signal the rest "Backup now."

Borei eventually stood face to face the Akatsuki duo alongside his jinchuuriki comrades Utakata and Yagura as well as their newest member Han side by side.

"Well, ain't this interesting. Looks like we got even more bounties this time." Another newcomer said along with more troops arrived and they were Rock Shinobi. It was also the same leader ninja that confronted Borei last night.

"Gari of the Explosion Style and the Explosion Corps." Han said as he gave them a sharp look.

"We've been looking all over the country for you Han. We finally caught up to you." Gari said with a confident grin.

Han frowned as he replied seriously "I already left the village after what they put me into. I've had enough of their torments and disrespect."

Gari seemed eager to get things on directly as he scoffed at the 5 tail Jinchuuriki "Heh, tell that to the Tsuchikage. I'm pretty sure he has the audacity to listen to you about this." he said as he prepares his shinobi team to attack.

"Looks like we arrive just in time to join the party." Nagato said as he and along the other members stood on top of the branches looking down their adversaries below them.

Now the adversaries were facing a terrible problem at their hands because now it was starting to complicate them.

The Akatsuki's job was to get Han but now the Yugure forces arrived and the Hidden Stone's Explosion Corps is also here. The odds were stacked against them

The Explosion corps were led by Gari and he had only 12 members with him. They on the other hand were feeling confident and rocksteady ready.

Finally,the Yugure organization were serious and were ready engage. They knew their best abilities in the field of battle. It was always a determination to win a battle even at the odds but it's also good to understand and know if the odds are not in their favour and decide to withdraw and fight another day instead. The Yugure members knew that guideline and this time they choose to stand and fight.

'There's too many shinobi to fight. The chances of getting out with our target will be slim.' Kakuzu realizes at his odds.

He may be an S rank shinobi on the bingo book or towards the other nations but that doesn't mean he is careless. He was also cautious and would never run directly into the battle or even let his guard down. Kakuzu decided to fight out as best they got for this one.

"Alright, let's get the 5 tails." Kakuzu said to his partner and then the two engage.

Kakuzu removed his cloak and it showed masks imbedded to the stitches of his back. He quickly formed a Ram sign and said "Wind Style: Pressure Damage!"

Kakuzu launched a huge wind sphere towards his adversaries.

Borei quickly ordered his comrades to disperse "SPREAD OUT!" and eventually his comrades ran into multiple directions to escape another blast.

Then Kakuzu hold out a Tiger sign and called out "FIre Style: Searing Migraine!" He then launch a small fireball towards the Wind Sphere and when the fireball made contact it created a huge flame dispersion towards the surrounding area as it exploded internally since the wind feed the fire and created a huge Fire Storm.

"Here I go!" Nasumareta said as he runs towards engages the targets head on at the moment the members scatter.

Miraculously all of the members including Han survive away from the blazing inferno.

"Alright guys, it's time to engage divide and conquer. Seek and Destroy!" Borei ordered.

They all mobilise to fight their targets. There were multiple targets to eliminate. The Akatsuki duo and Gari plus his Explosion Corps which totalled 15 targets all in all. The Akatsuki pair were S class shinobi and Gari was an A+ class and his company were B - A class shinobi as well.

So with the strategy divide and conquer they seek their targets.

Borei, Han and Utakata decided to engage Nasumareta.

Nagato, Yakkyoku and Kiheishi decided to go after Kakuzu.

Miyuki, Yagura, Haku, Pakura, Sasori and the others decided to deal with Gari and the Explosion Corps.

Everyone was spread out. It was a gonna be big Rock and Roll for this battle.

(With Borei's battle)

As Nasumareta engages to capture the Gobi he plans to take Han out and kill Borei and the rest. He run towards the site and ready to fight. As he does so, he was ambushed by none other than Borei and his comrades.

"Wind Style: Tornado Wall!" Borei called out and summoned a huge whirlwind that acts a barricade to block Nasumareta.

Nasumareta counterattacked as he formed handsigns " Gale Style: Laser Circus!" Nasumareta held his two hands in a forward arc and fired a electric beam like a laser conducted by both electricity and water. He fired it towards the Tornado wall and eventually neutralize it.

Borei, Han and Utakata stood face to face with Nasumareta.

'So he has Gale Style huh? He can utilize both Lightning and Water Natures.' Borei thought as he analyze his adversary.

"Hehehe, I finally caught up to you. This will be interesting. I'll capture the jinchuuriki and kill you!" Nasumareta proclaimed as he faced Han and Borei.

"Nasumareta, brother of Darui of the Cloud. You've got a high bounty on your head." Borei stated.

Nasumareta began to laugh maniacally in response "Bingo! You're looking at the person who will bring the Hidden Cloud Village to the ground. In a few years the Cloud will stain with blood!"

Borei narrowed his eyes as he take that in " I see, so the rumors are true. You fled the village after what they did to your family." Borei stated.

Nasumareta stopped laughing and glared menacingly at that statement " Damn right. My mother possessed a rare bloodline that the Cloud wanted. Unlike the Hyuga incident, my mother was never saved from that terrible fate."

Borei really did confirmed of Nasumareta's actions "Thats-" but he was cut off as he speaks.

"Immoral? Disgusting? Complete Bullshit? It sure damn is!" Nasumareta shouted " That village ruined her life and basically put her in a breeding program. It got too much for her and she ended up killing herself after Darui was born. Darui was still too young to completely understand what was happening but I was there, I saw it. I saw my mother hanging in the ceiling on our own apartment." Nasumareta explained with rage increasing " It's all the Cloud's fault. They will all pay! First with their jinchuuriki then with their lives! The Akatsuki will make sure off that!"

Borei really felt the pain of this man but his actions are too cruel for anyone that he is a monster and decided to end him for good.

Nasumareta pulled out a lightning rod and threw it into the air "Get ready, you're all going to die." he said in a murderous voice.

Nasumareta then formed handsigns and said " Gale Style: Cumulonimbus!"

Then the sky begins to darken as more electricity begins to conduct.

(With Nagato's Fight)

Nagato was joined alongside Yakkyoku and Kiheishi. Their job was to stop Kakuzu. When the ground was incinerated into a barren land, they decide to face off Kakuzu in the trees and vegetation.

Nagato knew what he was getting into, he was fighting one of the oldest shinobi that ever existed. Nagato was still in his early teens and he knew it's always never easy to fight powerful shinobi against powerful shinobi. It was a battle unlike any other. Of course Nagato was trained by the most powerful shinobi of his time and that is his father and now this one is different, he was gonna put all his skills to the test against another powerful shinobi and it was an S rank shinobi above all.

The job was to separate Kakuzu and Nasumareta to coordinate their attacks against Han and now it seem to work. Nasumareta is already dealing his father and now Nagato and his own team's job was to prevent Kakuzu from joining Nasumareta altogether.

As Kakuzu was heading towards the location of the Five Tails, Nagato and his teammates block his path.

"That's far enough as you go. Not another step from here." Nagato proclaimed as he and his teammates stood his ground.

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at the adversaries in front of him as his back was covered with spiky stitches that protruded including his mouth "Heheh. You brats are way above your heads. You think engaging me head on will take me down, Think again." Kakuzu said.

"We'll stop you with everything we've got." Nagato proclaimed.

Kakuzu realizes that these younglings were no ordinary genin or lower ninja " Brave words but foolish though. You will never take me down." Kakuzu stated.

"It's time to play Kaku mode." Kakuzu said as he held a hand seal and with that the masks on his back began to get out and acted as humanoid entities with black stitches. The masks stood next to Kakuzu as he evens up the playing field.

Kiheishi decides to step in first "Fire Style: Burning Fly Torpedo!" then he launches a huge wave of Fire Flies and let them divebomb like angry torpedoes in an Area of Effect.

At that same moment as well Nagato and Yakkyoku scattered in the sides to attack Kakuzu on the flanks.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Nagato fired a Dragon Missile towards Kakuzu. .

"Death Coil!" Yakkyoku fired a burning skull towards Kakuzu as well.

'Nice try.' Kakuzu thought as he holds his ground from the first attack and saw the incoming multiple attacks he quickly reacted "Water Style: Water Wall!"

The Attacks were blocked off from Kakuzu's defense. 'These brats ain't playing around. I'll show them my power.' he thought.

(With Miyuki and the rest of the members)

Miyuki and all the other Yugure members were stationed a little bit farther and their job was to prevent Gari and his Explosion Corps from interfering the fights. They already knew the serious battle was going on as a storm was giving everything away. Now it was there part to join the front.

When Kakuzu launched a huge attack that created an explosion which had an Area of Effect, that attack also sent Gari and his platoon into disorientation. However Karin, sensed them still on the offensive when they all scattered.

Now all of the remaining members were led by Miyuki to stop them from interfering her Husband and Son's battles. If they can finish their job by eliminating the Rock Ninja, they could rejoin the other battles to support them.

"Alright everyone, here they come." Miyuki said to her earpiece and as they were waiting in ambush.

Gari and his squad were on the move towards the targets.

"Alright spread out and once you find them take them down!" Gari ordered as his men spread out.

As the Rock Ninja were in mobilization, they were suddenly ambushed. Hiding behind a tree, Miyuki sprang out and said "Adamantine Chains!" and with that, huge enchanted chains sprung out from the ground and caught 4 rock shinobi in her grasp.

"What the hell?!" one of the Rock shinobi complained as they can't move.

"There all yours guys." Miyuki gestured and out came the branches were Hotaru, Yagura, Doshaburi and Karin.

Karin threw poison senbon towards 1 Rock Ninja and he screamed as the senbon pierced his throat and his mouth drip blood as he bled out to die.

Yagura swung his staff and pierce it's hook end towards the 2nd Rock Ninja and bled out.

Hotaru attacked next "Water Style: Water Spear!" she yelled and then she grab both spears with her hands and threw them towards the 3rd Rock Ninja and the Rock nin bled out and died.

Finally Doshaburi rush towards the 4th Rock Ninja and did a front lip above him while hovering his knife and within a span of seconds he stabbed the Rock nin in midair at the back of his head as he land on his feet. Doshaburi finish the job as he pulls his knife out while ripping the flesh out of his victim leaving the target bleed out.

In another part of the ambush 4 rock ninja went over towards a different direction to their target and this time they were confronted by another squad of Yugure members.

The Rock ninjas saw Yuwaku in front of them and they proceeded with their offensive.

"Let's get her!" A female Rock ninja said.

As the 4 rush towards Yuwaku to attack her they were countered back.

"Fire Style: Firebolt Orb!" Ohyo said as he launches a flaming orb towards the targets.

"Earth Style: Great Boulder!" Nijimi said as he carries a huge rock and threw it towards the Rock ninja.

The Rock Ninja scattered from the range attacks.

"Don't let her get away!" the female Rock ninja said as she and another male Rock ninja rush towards to leap at Yuwaku.

As the Rock Ninja gets close to Yuwaku they said "Explosion Style: Landmine -" but they were cut off as Yuwaku rush them first "Huh?!" they were dumbfounded as Yuwaku grabbed them and slammed their heads together to knock them out.

Yuwaku approached to the male first and held out her hand " Life Drain!" and with that the Rock male ninja's life force fades away into a decrepit skeleton as Yuwaku drains him off.

The female rock ninja snap out of her head as she saw what was happening. She saw her comrade drained and saw the crazy smirk of Yuwaku and started to panic.

"No. Stay back!" she shouted and in a blur Yuwaku pinned her down so she could not fun.

"Get away from me you bitch!" She cursed as she struggled to get out.

Yuwaku had a crazy grin on her face and said to her victim "I love it when my victim's struggle. Don't worry this won't hurt a bit." she said in a tempting voice . And out of the ordinary Yuwaku suddenly kissed the female rock nin's mouth with her own mouth as the victim struggled.

Yuwaku then said in her thoughts 'Life Drain.' she then proceed to suck the life force out of the victim as the female rock ninja struggled for her life. Eventually, Yuwaku drain her until the Rock Nin was nothing more. She lives to her reputation as a succubus and Life drainer to her enemies she fights.

The remaining two rock ninjas on their group tried to help their comrades but they also succumbed to Ohyo and Nijimi's attacks.

Ohyo harassed the third rock shinobi as he hurls flaming orbs towards him with his bat. The Third rock shinobi could not escape the projectiles in time and he fell down as the flames seared his skin. As he fell down, Ohyo then approached the third shinobi above and began smashing him with his bat to further beat him up and finish him off.

The 4th rock ninja tried to approach Yuwaku to take her down but instead he was attacked by Nijimi.

"Earth Style: Mobile Core!" Nijmi called out as he slammed his hands to the ground and move the earth of the Rock Ninja standing going below the depth. With the Rock Ninja trap, Nijimi let out a war cry and dive to the square hole and kill the 4th rock ninja.

Gari and along with the last 4 were the remaining rock shinobi to be standing. He began to realize that almost all his platoon is dead. He decided to still press on despite the odds stacked against him.

He and his last squad were the ones remaining and they were gonna rush to their objective one way or the other.

As Gari's squad continues their pursuit they were ambushed.

Zaku and Kin, the former sound ninjas took up positions in the sides and when Gari's squad approaches they unleash their Sound attacks.

"Bell Ring Jutsu!" Kin yelled as she swung her bell towards the Rock ninja and casted hallucinations towards them. The Rock ninja began to feel hazy.

"Slicing Soundwave!" Zaku shouted as he uses his arms to launch piercing echo sonic vibrations towards the targets and disoriented the rock ninja further.

"Dammit, it was a genjutsu!" Gari exclaimed as he tries to regain his senses. "We are not gonna go down easily like this!" Gari proclaimed as he stand up and insisted to keep on moving forward despite his squad was immobilized. However they were interrupted.

"You really are pathetic. Still persistent to keep on fighting when you realize it's all over." Sasori stated as he stood up on their path a few feet ahead of them with his arms crossed.

One of the female Rock ninja shouted back "Why you?! Your gonna die!" she said as she and another male Rock Ninja rush towards him to attack.

"Explosion Style: Landmine Fist!" they all shouted to try and attack Sasori.

The female rock ninja went ahead at distance first than the male as they try to attack simultaneously with their jutsus as they raised their fists to meet their punch.

However Sasori saw this coming and uses the chakra strings on his hands to control the female attacker before a hit could be landed.

"What the?" The female attacker loses control of her body and instead of facing her attack towards Sasori, she was facing her teammate instead at the sight of the range.

"Die." Sasori said as he controlled the female rock ninja strikes her attack towards the male rock ninja with their own explosion jutsus and with the impacts collided they felt the blows first and then the glowing light happened and they exploded in to gore and pieces. Sasori then retracted his chakra strings.

One the remaining rock shinobi realizes we can't win and decides to withdraw "Gari, we are in big trouble now." he said desperately.

But before he could escape, Pakura appeared with her scorching spheres when she leapt above the air. She then clashes her kunai with the male rock shinobi as he uses his reflexes to block just in time. The last female rock ninja rushes forward to help her friend but instead she was back kicked by Pakura at the same time she went near her.

Pakura decided to end this quickly and yelled out "Scorch Style: Super Steam Kill!" and with that a fireburst exploded inside the abdomens of the last 2 rock ninjas. The steam evaporated all the moisture in their bodies as it happened.

The last male rock nin screamed in pain as the jutsu mummified him.

The last female rock nin sputtered out her last words as she was breathing hardly from the depleted oxygen "My…. insides…...I'm melting...AAAHHHH!" she spat out her last words as she began to mummify as well.

Gari was now all alone and surrounded. His entire platoon was now dead and with no back up , It was all up to him now.

Gari gritted his teeth as he pierces his gaze towards the scorch style user.

Pakura just held a smirk on her lips "My, my, it seems your comrades were having a meltdown Gari. They can't escape the heat easily." she remarked.

Gari glared at her menacingly "Damn you, Pakura. Damn you. Your gonna pay!" with a sharp yell he charges towards Pakura with all his fury.

But before he could make contact with her, Haku arrived to block his path. Haku stood in Gari's way as he gripped his arm with one hand and another hand in ready.

"I am your opponent Gari." Haku stated with seriousness and his Kekkei Genkai at the ready.

It was the Ice User versus the Explosion User this time.

(With Borei's fight)

Borei, Utakata and Han sensed Nasumareta's chakra and was charging up.

"Lightning Style: Thunderbolt!" Nasumareta shouted as he throws lightning bolts towards his enemies and rain down upon them.

Borei and Han leapt sideways while Utakata saw the lightning bolts and stood his ground and said "I got this. Bubble Shower." then the bubbles swarmed upon the lightning projectiles.

The Bubbles absorbed the lightning projectiles inside and shut them out.

"Quick thinking Utakata." Borei remarked.

"Thanks." Utakata replied still focusing on Nasumareta.

Han decided to go on the offensive " Steam Cannon Shot!" Han shouted as fired Big Steam Cannon Balls from his furnace towards Nasumareta.

Nasumareta saw this incoming and formed handsigns "Gale Style: Shield of Lightning." he said as he formed an electrical shield which block the incoming shots as he stood his ground.

"It will take more than that to beat me!" Nasumareta taunted. "Try this! Gale Style: Laser Circus!" Nasumareta said as he unleashes a laser beam towards his enemy.

Borei reacted quickly "No you don't. Magnet Style: Iron Obelisk!" and with that, an obelisk erupted from the ground and the lightning attack was instead directed to the obelisk instead which it absorbs it and then it fired back towards Nasumareta.

Nasumareta saw his own attack bounce back and is heading towards him and quickly uses his handsigns and defended himself "Gale Style: Shield of Lightning." the bounced attack was cancelled as well.

At that moment, Han charges towards Nasumareta and and raises his right foot for his attack "Eruption Kick!" Han yelled out as he propelled himself to Nasumareta as he charges up his steam chakra to attack head on.

Nasumareta dodged the attack with his lightning reflexes and narrowed his eyes in anger and yelled "That was a sneaky trick using my own jutsu against me like that. It will take more than that to beat me off!"

"Had enough yet?" Borei taunted.

That angered Nasumareta as he let his rage off "That does it! Have at this Gale Style: Thunderstorm Rain!" he said as he stood up and uses the power of the Cumulonimbus clouds above him and the sky started raining thunderbolts.

The projectiles were crashing everywhere like a huge shower as Borei, Utakata and Han scrambled in different directions for cover when the jutsu struck.

Utakata used his Bubble as a shield which provided decent protection since the thunderbolts cause paralysis. "Dammit, with all this electricity, he's using paralysis against us." Utakata said as he felt his body felt the shocks

Borei created plasma clones and shielded himself "Gakido!" The clones said as they cover the real Borei and absorbed the incoming chakra.

Han was using his Steam armor and created steam vapour around him to shield himself against the thunderbolts "The electricity causes paralysis. This steam is not good enough to insulate the electric current but it buys time." Han said as the steam engulfs him.

Nasumareta laughed maniacally " Hahahahaha! This is the end for you!" he proclaimed. "It's time to end this!" Nasumareta proclaimed as he planned to separate the 3 to different directions and proceeds to get Han.

Han regained his footing as he checks the surroundings that there are still Lightning bolts around the area. As the steam dissipates, Han saw Nasumareta heading towards him but he reacted too late to counterattack as Nasumareta caught up to him and engaged him full force.

Nasumareta laid down a barrage of kicks and punches as well as pulling his own Katana augmented by lightning chakra to slash Han as the jinchuuriki was cornered.

"I finally got you. It's over for you jinchuuriki!" Nasumareta proclaims as he raises his sword high to make the finishing blow.

(With Nagato's fight)

Kakuzu uses his black stitched beasts to attack multiple directions towards the enemy. He also notices the darkening sky 'Heh, Nasumareta really did get serious. Well so do I.' Kakuzu thought.

Nagato, Kiheishi and Yakkyoku were scattered in all directions to avoid the incoming projectiles.

"Alright, here I go! Illusion Stampede!" Kiheishi shouted as he and his steed Ponteyo charge into the open to distract Kakuzu.

"There you are. Lightning Style: False Darkness!" Kakuzu uses his yellow mask to chase Kiheishi down as the the yellow mask beast fired a stream of lightning towards the target but with no hits.

Nagato decided to make a distraction "Plasma Clone." A clone appeared and decided to attack Kakuzu head on while the real one devises a different strategy.

The Plasma clone attacks Kakuzu directly head on and Kakuzu sees this he narrowed his eyes "Foolish Brat." Kakuzu uses his blue mask to attack "Earth Style: Earth Spear!"

The blue mask attacked with spears to try and puncture Nagato's clone but they missed.

"Persistent are you. How about this! Biguro!" Kakuzu shouted as he slammed his hands to the ground and the ground erupted on Nagato's feet as he was capture by the threads. "You make this easy." Kakuzu stated as he captured Nagato.

In fact the real Nagato wanted to bait Kakuzu with his clone as he was watching the distance.

"In fact. I got you now! Water Style: Water Syrup Trap!" Nagato shouted as the plasma clone liquefied into gelatin mass and trapped the Biguro trap instead.

"Dammit. I underestimated him. He was baiting me. I shouldve known." Kakuzu stated as he got his arms trap from the Biguro jutsu.

Kakuzu then decided to use his masks to eliminate the real Nagato up ahead but that was also the strategy as the masks charges .

Yakkyoku appeared and attacked the masks "Scattering Flasks!" he shouted and he rain down lots of acidic flasks towards The stitch mask beasts as the flasks weakened it.

"Oh no." Kakuzu was startled.

"Now Kiheishi!" Yakkyoku said.

"I'm on it!" Kiheishi charges " Show them your speed Ponteyo!" he yelled to his steed as he uses his halberd to stab the mask beasts right at the heads and the masks shattered. Kiheishi destroyed the Lightning Mask and the Water Mask.

"Dammit! I underestimated these brats. They got 2 of my masks." Kakuzu cursed as his masks were destroyed and he struggles to get out.

(With Haku's fight)

"It's over Gari, You're surrounded." Haku said.

"I'm not gonna give up to you!" Gari proclaimed.

"Then you leave me no choice." Haku then, formed single hand signs on his other hand " Secret Jutsu: A thousand needles of death."

The needles formed around Gari as Haku let him go off his grip and leapt back.

Gari uses his hands "Explosion Style: Landmine Fist!" Gari deflected the needles and send them straight back to Haku.

Haku leapt above to dodge the needles. Gari also leapt up and close the gap to engage Haku in close combat.

Gari delivered a devastating barrages of punches to Haku as Haku blocks and counterattacked it all as the two were locked in a stalemate. Eventually both of them leapt back.

Gari eventually decided to finish this "I got you now!" while in midair, Gari uses his chakra to try and use a big attack to finish him off "Explosion Style: Super Explosion Shot!" Gari's hand began to charge up red and saw Haku to attack. With a great yell he slammed his attack to Haku and when the impact hit, it created an enormous explosion that created a 10 feet crater. Smoke trailed at the impact as Gari panted " I got him." he panted.

But as the smoke cleared Haku was still alive " Wrong. I got you."

"Wha- ?!" Gari wasn't able to react on time as Haku strike behind.

"Ice Style: Crystal Ice Mirrors!" Haku yelled as Ice mirrors formed around Gari and Haku entered it.

"Please don't resent me." Haku said as he launches senbon all around Gari's body. Gari screamed in agony and in pain as the Senbon hit his vital points and was bleeding rapidly.

 _(Flashback)_

 _It showed Haku and his dedication to his teammates,friends and family and to Pakura._

" _I will continue my dreams for the precious people I care about."_

 _(Flashback end)_

"This is the fate of a ninja." Haku said as he got out of the Ice Mirrors and saw the Ice dome exploded with Gari inside eventually finishing him off.

Gari died and Haku won.

With the Rock Ninjas eliminated the path was clear. All of the members rallied to the nearest battles.

(Borei's battle)

As Nasumareta was about to finish off Han he was suddenly attacked.

"Acid Scattering." Utakata launch a wave of Acid towards the Akatsuki member. However the Akatsuki misses the attack.

"This has gone long enough." Nasumareta said furiously and with rage.

"Damn right. We are gonna have to end this now." Borei said as he stood in front of Nasumareta clearly serious and ready to do whatever it takes.

"DIE! GALE STYLE: LASER CIRCUS!" Nasumareta fired another laser beam towards Borei.

Borei stood unfazed and unafraid. "Gakido!" Borei yelled out as he uses his chakra absorption to drain the attack.

Nasumareta was wide-eyed at what he saw "Impossible!"

"Wind Style: Divine Wind!" Borei attacked huge gust of wind towards Nasumareta.

"Gale Style: Shield of Lightning!" he created a shield to block the attack however his chakra is running out and depleting as he saw his shield was draining 'Impossible. There's no way he could beat my jutsu! I've wasted all my chakra and if this keeps up then I'm ….' Nasumareta thought as he was blown away.

Han stood up and said " Payback time!" he then boils his chakra to the highest temperature as he charges power.

Nasumareta was panting exhaustively as he can barely fight. What he saw was Han rushing towards him like a freight train.

'I failed….. ' He thought as he panted then Han kicked him and send him above the sky.

Nasumareta was flying above like a twisting ragdoll and then in a wave of steam Han transformed into the Five Tails and rammed him more.

' Akatsuki….. Destroy the Cloud for me…' Nasumareta thought as Han in his Tailed Beast Mode Trampled Nasumareta.

( _Flashback)_

 _In a mindscape of his tailed beast Han was sitting on top of the Five Tails._

" _Block my way and I will not hold back on you." Han said._

 _(Flashback end)_

"Five Mountain Jump!" Han yelled and crushed the Akatsuki member for good.

Nasumareta was finally dead and the thunderstorm ceased above the sky.

(With Nagato's fight)

Kakuzu was also on his ropes as he notices that the situation was now hopeless when he was released of the trap and retrieve the other 2 of his hearts.

"Dammit, Nasumareta is dead and 2 of my hearts are destroyed. There are 3 jinchuurikis and If I decide to get the Gobi now I would be killed." making up his mind, Kakuzu decided to retreat. " I have to retreat." Kakuzu then body flickered out the the area.

When Nagato catches up he saw Kakuzu left "Dammit I almost had him." Nagato narrowed his eyes in disappointment as he was close to kill the S rank criminal.

The battle was done. The enemy has given up. It was a clear victory. The group saddles up and leaved the area as they welcomed their newest member to their ranks.

 **There you go guys. That's the Rock and Roll chapter. Han joins the adventure. Hooray! More adventures of the Yugure organization to go. More places and different people to meet. See you next time and stay tune for another chapter of Revenant. Happy New Year guys!**


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter - 69: Into the Undead Lands.

 **Hey guys, it's time for another adventure to a different land. Was that last chapter a "Rock and Roll" or what? Next Arc is the Undead Arc. That's right! It's another Warcraft/World of Warcraft mix. Let's see what happens next.**

 **Sorry for the delays of the Next Chapter. I was enjoying my new games I was downloading in my PC also our college days are back early. I'll catch up as many chapters as I can despite the limited time. Once again let's enjoy another Year. Year 2018 Hooray!**

 **And now let the chapter begin!**

The Yugure group quickly left the place after their battle with the Akatsuki and The Rock Ninja. They even took their heads as bounties. Gari and Nasumareta's heads were taken by the group as bounties for payment.

The group travelled the same route in heading back to Wave Country. It was now time to leave and head back to the Mist for the news.

"Alright, Let's move out!" Borei ordered as he and the rest of the organization mobilized.

(2 days later)

Borei and his comrades finally arrived at Wave Country at the bridge site. They were also rendezvous by Itachi and Shisui.

"Itachi, Shisui. You guys made it." Borei smiled at the Uchiha prodigies.

"We sure did. Did we miss anything?" Shisui asks for the news.

"We got a new recruit to our group and ran into the Akatsuki plus Rock were able to defeat them off, however one of the Akatsuki members got away. We are also departing now to a different land." Borei explained the situation.

Itachi nodded "I see."

"Did you cover your tracks and prevent any suspicion?" Borei asks seriously to the Uchiha prodigies.

They both nodded "We did. No one else from the Leaf aside from my brother and mother and Izumi saw my identity."

Borei understood "Good." then he turns his attention to the rest "Alright, Saddle up! We're leaving!" he announced.

Borei and the rest gathered up their things and boarded their ship and departed Wave Country.

"Cast off there!" Borei ordered the fleet as they depart the country.

(On the Battleship Nagara)

The Yugure members were resting on their quarters after the long march from borders of countries.

With Borei as well as his family and Scourge Team however, were on a meeting in an office.

Borei, Miyuki and Nagato sat on one side of a table while Yakkyoku, Kiheishi and Yuwaku sat on another side of the table with Yakkyoku in the middle.

"Alright, Is there anything we might expect on your home country? Any heads up you can give us?" Borei asks as he charts down all the information of the Land of Undying.

Yakkyoku step forward to explain all the details as best he could "Yes. Before your organization step foot to the Country, It's vital to know the background and history." Then he begins the prologue "The country was once a place where people and animals were still alive, breathing and even free. There were various clans, leaders, civilians and many individuals who live in stability around the whole place. There were also times not all of the leaders in one area get along and there were disputes as well. But then one day, orcish beings, ogres, demons, fiends, various demonic and fiendish creatures appeared and plagued our land. The demonic faction were called the Nenshogundan it was a legion that made the Fell magic and/or Fell Chakra that corrupted us. When they arrived to our land, they invaded all of our lands and grounds. We fought them as hard as we can, we won even countless battles as we struggled foot by foot and inch by inch on our own territory. But even that was not enough to win the whole war, The legion was so vast and their numbers were so countless. We all united together as an Alliance as all of our leaders gathered together and make a stand. Unfortunately our leaders were slowly dwindling as the Legion decimated our own people, at that time we were all forced into battle, men,women and children alike. One by one all of us failed, we were victims of the corruption that plagued us ever since. We didn't know if our main leaders were still alive or they were already dead or even missing. Our people were transformed from human, to part demon or even undead itself. The victims to the plague and the Fell were forever curse as we slowly lose our humanity and forever undead or demon. We were no longer human on the outside, we had undead and demonic humanoid beings alike. Others who were still human were tainted with Fell Chakra or Fell Magic in the area. There were still those who regain their morality and their humanity while Others however, were now lost. The entire Land was divided altogether as well. Normally since all of us are Undead including the enemies, we are all the Undead Scourge to us humanoids. The Nenshogundan were the Demons while the Undead Scourge were the Humanoids. We were able to break free the controls of the demon or undead masters that controls all of us. We now led a sizeable force who were not in control of their users. We are in hiding still and wanted to reclaim our home once again. Our country is so dark and the blight is everywhere where no light could ever come again."

Borei and the family were listening deeply to the details of the whole story and really understood the situation.

Borei was impressed at the story and asks "I see. So what is your plan?"

Yakkyoku answered immediately "We wanted to find as many allies as possible. The Scourge Legion is so divided that even the armies of the entire land itself cannot distinguish between ally and enemy altogether at once. Our group was able to convince we are allies but there are still more factions out there who needed support and our job was to rescue as many allies as possible while taking care the real enemies. Like I said our country is a divided civil war with unstoppable death to undeath endless fighting. It's never easy to fix this and we are all desperate."

Borei understood the Apothecary's words "Alright, we will send what we have to aid your support. You have the Yugure organization at your side."

Yakkyoku smiled in acknowledgment then turn with a serious expression "Thank you. I must warn you also, It's gonna take a lot of effort to save an entire country from the brink of destruction. We have never done anything like this before even though we all sought desperately to try and done it. The Undead and Demons are no ordinary opponents either they fear nothing as well. They feel no pain and will continue to fight until they are completely destroyed."

Borei nodded the information "Don't worry. We live up to our organization's reputation to help the best of the best. To fight harder than we ever fought. To fight off opponents and bring freedom to all." he said with a fist of determination.

The meeting was adjourned and the Scourge trio and the family was dismissed in the office.

(Later)

Han was watching the ocean on the railing of the ship as he admire the view of the sea. The waves splashing and moving back and fro. The seagulls chirping above the sky. And a horizon that really shows how big the world that many people would venture endlessly.

Borei then stood at the railing at Han's side.

"Enjoying the view Han?" Borei asks as he joins the jinchuuriki on the side.

Han nodded " I sure do. I gotta say, this is the first time I ever venture into an oceanic adventure. It really is a different area and place altogether. I've always seen Forests, Mountains, Hills and Valleys but never anything like this. But this, This is a horizon which goes far beyond and wide." Han admitted as he admired the scenery.

Borei nodded in agreement to that statement and answered with his own philosophy. "Very True. The world is always a place where so many individuals could learn, explore and even journey far and wide."

Han noted Borei's words and said " Still, I must say that joining your group is really a way of getting an understanding to different people altogether." Han noted as joining different people from different nations and even also encountered the same status as him altogether.

Borei understood Han's words and replied with a smile "That's what this is the organization's all about. We bring individuals together from all over the world and we let them join to our cause in their own free will. And our freedom, we protect those who we also prove themselves worthy and in a way we help those people through their weaknesses one way or another."

Han really felt touched by those words spoken by the leader. As a jinchuuriki he always saw people afraid and fearful of him. He grew up his life as an outcast as well and spend all his years having hardships, mistreated and ostracized by the villagers of his own village. He was mostly alone by himself since people or anyone would ever interact with him. He was always a calm individual who learn to grew up and accept the reality of the world on the life he lives in when he was chosen and/or became the jinchuuriki of the Five Tails as it's host. Then Han joined a group filled with so many people from different villages which individuals from those places also have their own similar state of stories and backgrounds. These were people and individuals who also had a rough past on their lives and wanted to make something big to make a huge difference in the eyes of the world to make a better place. These were bloodline users, unique individuals, gifted ones, prodigies,lost ones, broken people and even jinchuurikis who band together as a whole group who would fight in the name of peace in the world. Han really held great respect to people whose lives were driven like that. Everyone has their own Trial by Fire when put into a situation of life and death. Life is always commonly referred to survival and those who live are worthy but in other cases, Life was also precious and would continue to fight until the very end with everything since the biggest battle of all battles was the life of an individual to live and would do what it takes to survive. 'You win the battle you live, but if you lose you die'. It was the common quote as a life of a fighter, soldier, serviceman, protector, defender, and even a shinobi.

Han nodded at Borei's response "Yeah. True." and thought as he looked at the leader of the group with a smile underneath his mask 'You really are a unique person Borei. There really is more to meet the eye on you. This choice of joining your group really something worthy.'

(At Dusk)

Nightfall approaches as the fleet continues to cruise their way onwards toward their destination.

The Yugure organization onboard the battleship Nagara were having group dinner altogether. All the members were having good times with each other's company.

Ah yes, there is no better way of having a great time when you had your friends and family together as a whole group all at once at the same time and having good times with all the camaraderie and companionship.

(The Next Day)

It was early in the morning when fleet finally arrives on the Hidden Mist Village Harbor.

"Hard to Starboard then Drop the Anchor!" The captain of the battleship Nagara ordered.

The fleet were berthed in the docks of the Harbor. The Yugure organization finally were off the battleship and on towards to the Kage Tower.

Along the way, the citizens of the Hidden Mist were no longer fearful towards the bloodline purge cause by the events of the Bloody Mist that happened all those years ago. They were finally able to recognize their own fellow shinobi and the other ninjas as equals together. They were also finally to put aside their own differences and able to help rebuild the entire nation to its glory once again.

The Villagers and Hidden Mist shinobi not only recognize as their current Mizukage as their leader and heroine but they also recognize the leader of Sea Country and Yugure as also their hero who helped saved the village from destruction despite not being title as a Kage but almost close to it and they held him with great respect.

Borei then notices the looks of the Villagers and the Shinobi and Kunoichi alike.

"It's Lord Borei!" One villager announced

"The Leader of Sea is here!" A mist shinobi said.

As Borei and his organization walked through the streets of the Mist Village, everyone around the place greeted and said hello and even bowed to him. As a leader, Borei always held great humility to himself to respect others. He may have a higher status than all of the people combine but nevertheless he still treated all of the people as equals. It was also common courtesy for him that when people bowed to him, he bowed back and when Borei bowed to people or any individual/individuals he would show them respect as well.

"Go Lord Borei!"

"Bring Peace!"

"Unity is Strength!"

The organization were also respected as well. They were heroes to the Mist. The Yugure kept it's reputation to help and serve others. The Mist Ninjas and Villagers look up to them and even one day wanted to be inspired by them just as the same as anyone else. The Yugure members also smiled at the praise given and even show their humility and respect as they were cheered and were referred as heroes to the nation. The members will always continue to do their job for the Yugure and for all.

As Borei and his group walked, they finally made it to the Kage Tower.

The two guards who were guarding the front door immediately recognized Borei and the group as they saw him approaching.

"Lord Borei. It's a pleasure to meet you again." One of the guards said.

Borei smiled at the greetings "The pleasure's all good gentlemen. Is Lady Mei here?" he asks.

The 2nd guard nodded "Yes, she's upstairs." he replied.

"Okay." Borei replied then turned his head to face the group "Alright everyone your free for breaks this time. We will all meet for further announcement. Until then, I will discuss the situation with the Mizukage. Han, Yakkyoku, Kiheishi and Yuwaku are with me for this time. The rest are free.

One by one the Yugure group split up in different directions either in a mini group, alone or by pairs together and the remainder ones remain behind.

"Alright, Let's go." Borei along with his family, the new jinchuuriki and the Scourge Team followed the leader towards the tower.

(In the Mizukage Office)

Mei Terumi was filing down with paperwork on her desk. Her bodyguards, Chojuro and Ao were on her left and right sides standing and ready. Zabuza and Ryota were present in the meeting inside the office. Before they could discuss new topics, a guard outside opened the door to inform the Mizukage.

"Lady Mizukage, Lord Borei and his team have arrived." The guard outside the door said.

Mei nodded as she ordered "Thank you, send them in."

The guard then opened the door wide and let all the guesses in until everyone was in the room and then close the door.

Mei stood up on her seat as she approached Borei and hugged him "It's good to see you again Borei."

"You too as well Mei." Borei replied.

"Hello Aunty Mei." Nagato greeted next as he approached her.

Mei then hugged her nephew close "Hello too Nagato." she said as Nagato hugged her back.

Borei also greeted in handshakes with Zabuza and Ryota.

"Good to see you again Zabuza, Ryota." Borei said as he faced both of them.

"Yeah." Ryota responded

"You too as well." Zabuza replied.

Borei then turned with a serious expression towards Mei as he decides to explain the news "I've got a lot of details and information, so here's all I can give to you."

(An Hour Later)

Borei explained the details of his group's journey towards the Earth Border as well as recruiting Han to their cause, killing the Explosion Corps team and the encountering of the Akatsuki as well as killing Nasumareta. Borei brought the Heads of the deceased as proof. Borei also explain the reasons of Yakkyoku and his country soon after.

Everyone present aside the ones who already knew the news took the the new information in and were shocked as well as surprised.

"So let me get this straight. We are gonna go to another country and this time, it's filled with undead like zombies, skeletons and other creatures we are fighting non humans in a very dark area?" Ryota asks.

Borei nodded "Yup, that's right. It's an even much more bloodier place of what we heard so far. Dead people fighting the living and fighting themselves as well." he remarked.

Yakkyoku then spoke up facing the Mizukage " In my behalf for my country, we knew we are asking a lot of help. We are all desperate, we wanted to save what's left our home. We have never tried asking any other foreign country to help us and now we are. No other country should ever be bound to suffer a cruel and place where killing never stops. Being dead and brought back up in an undead way isn't any better. It's worse. There would be no way a soul would find peace in an afterlife only to be brought up to continue fighting already dead-dead." he said as he stood up.

Mei thought about this information hard and seriously. Ever since she became the Mizukage she stood her for her role to help not just her country but also for others as well. Since she and Borei were leaders in their own respective countries, they would always seek out around the world and this was always one of them. Mist and Sea Countries were annexed in the Land of Water but they both operate independently. As the Mizukage she was also in control with relations to other countries as well.

This would be another opportunity for the Mist to seek out different places around the world and form up alliances. Borei was always the traveller and in many cases the emissary or ambassador despite being a leader to his country and Mei was mostly the alliance former and alliance bearer altogether as she was the one who also wants to form a unified nation who wanted peace and stability.

Mei finally made her decision and replied "Very well, The Mist Village will help contribute to save your country. We will send aid for your cause."

Yakkyoku thanked the Mizukage and bowed "Thank you Lady Mizukage. We will mobilize soon. The sooner we get back to our home, the sooner the mission will be underway."

The meeting was adjourned and everyone was done and dismissed.

(In the Harbour)

The fleet was preparing another voyage, there were plenty of Mist shinobis who want to volunteer, eager men and women who wanted to fight alongside for the mission. Everyone did not waste any time to prepare everything as soon as possible.

The Yugure members were also rounded up to their flagship to prepare for another mission.

"Hey Borei, we've got new recruits who wanted to join the group." Zabuza said as he approaches the leader along with new people behind him.

Borei seems surprised "Really now? That's good. So who are they?" he asks as he looks at the new people.

A brown haired male with blue eyes and pale white skin at the age of 17-18 was wearing a standard Mist attire as well as a straw hat with the mist logo and was also carrying a dual long blades on like a pike on his back. The man introduced himself "My name is Kyoshinja,I'm an ANBU Tracker at my age and I want to prove myself to join your group Borei."

Borei smiled at him with eagerness and nodded "Prove your worthiness then. I'm counting on you." he said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"I will sir." Kyoshinja replied.

Then another male. A white haired boy with purple eyes, jagged teeth, pale skin and was wearing a purple tank top and light blue pants and boots as well as fingerless gloves and water bottles strap to his belt. Plus he also had another belt strap to his waist carrying the Explosive sword Shibuki. The man then step forward "I am Suigetsu Hozuki, I'm a new member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen. I wanted to help out the organization as well."

Borei smiled at him as well and respected him "Prove your worthiness too."

"I will." Suigetsu replied.

Finally a last member, a female. She had long straight blonde hair, fair skin, who was also wearing Mist Attire as well and had a headband of the mist. She was armed with a crossbow and bolts on her back. She introduced herself "Pleasure to meet you, Lord Borei. I am Momi. I specialize in long range attack and hunting my prey."

Borei also greeted her in respect as well " Prove your worthiness to the group."

"And that I will." Momi said.

The introductions were done and Borei decides to round the new members up.

"Alright, gather your things and proceed to the ship. We will be departing soon." Borei ordered.

"Yes sir!" The new recruits as well as Zabuza proceed on.

Later on, the fleet finally departed the harbour. It was composed of 2 battleships, 6 destroyers and 6 transports. This was only enough for the first wave just in case if Borei or any admiral and/or captain would send word to the rest of the fleet to assist the mission.

The fleet would soon arrive at dusk

(Dusk time)

The fleet almost arrive on the Land of Undying and it was no doubt a very dark land filled with no sun and black sky altogether. The shores were also dark where there is little light that only tines the water.

Borei saw that the land itself was also big. The place was covered with thick mist all around and even the sight and stench of death was no doubt present. This was really serious and the organization was here to do their job.

Yakkyoku step forward alongside Borei "Welcome to the Land of Undying, we will be docking on Darkshore."

Everyone on the fleet was preparing themselves for the worst to come. For this was gonna be a fight between the living and the dead.

 **So that's Chapter 69 guys. It's gonna be another warcraft/shinobi fight/clash this time. Once again, to you warcraft fans cheer on! I'm gonna create lots of ideas and scenes to the next chapters since this is an Undead battle Arc. Once again, there will be a lot more action to go! Stay tune for another chapter of Revenant.**

 _(Omake)_

 _Chemistry Experiment with Yakkyoku and the Yugure group._

 _Everyone was cheering on the audience. The hosts were Yakkyoku, Nagato, Seiichi and Ohyo. They were all wearing lab coats, lab goggles and gloves for protection. They also had chemical compounds in the table ready for the procedure to make._

" _Welcome back to big science with the Yugure everybody and today we are doing a little science experiment with Yakkyoku, Seiichi and Ohyo." Nagato said as he announces then faces Yakkyoku "So what are we making today Yakkyoku?"_

" _Well Nagato, we are making elephant toothpaste. It's basically an exothermic chemical reaction cause by the rapid decomposition of hydrogen peroxide." Yakkyoku explains as he red his sheet._

" _Well, right off the top of your head." Nagato said. "Okay what's the first step?" Nagato asks._

" _First is the Hydrogen Peroxide. I want everyone to pour the 32 ounces of Hydrogen Peroxide to the large flask." Yakkyoku requested._

 _The three volunteers were pouring the first compound to the flask._

" _Your gonna tell everybody on how much damn hydrogen peroxide?" Ohyo asks jokingly._

 _The audience was laughing._

" _Being the card Ohyo." Nagato remarked._

" _Damn man, come on man!" Ohyo joked._

 _After everyone poured Yakkyoku continued to proceed._

" _What this is gonna do it's going to produce a large foamy mess that looks like toothpaste squirting out of the tube." Yakkyoku said._

" _Okay." Nagato understood._

" _See, see ,see." Ohyo said with his catchphrases_

 _Everyone was laughing including, the volunteers and the alchemist._

 _Yakkyoku continues to proceed "I want everyone to add food coloring to the flask so that it just looks good on camera."_

 _Everyone was adding the food coloring._

" _And Step three now we got this dish soap here. I want you to put three big squirts of dish soap. Not two, Not four," Yakkyoku said._

" _You really are telling everyone about this damn recipe." Ohyo replied in a humorous manner._

 _Yakkyoku smiled as he continue "What this does is to stop the foam from decomposing right away."_

" _Okay." Nagato replied._

" _And then step four just swirl the ingredients together." Yakkyoku said as the volunteers mix them all up in their flasks._

" _Then finally pour in the potassium iodide." Yakkyoku finishes._

 _Nagato grabs his potassium iodide flask on his right hand and said to his friends "So in the count of three, we all pour in at the same time and step , This is exactly one the fun things in my life -" Nagato was cutoff_

" _THREE!" Ohyo shouted!_

" _OH DAMN!" Nagato panicked as he almost pour in the liquid to the flask and then realizes much to his dismay._

 _Everyone was laughing heartily at the joke as what they saw was comedic and funny._

" _Don't you do that Ohyo! DON'T YOU DO THAT!" Nagato said as Ohyo was fistpumping into the air and cheered at funny joke he made._

 _Yakkyoku reminded them "You don't wanna touch this stuff."_

" _Okay." Nagato replied as all the volunteers were now serious. "One, Two, Three, aaannnnddd back up." he said as they all pour the last liquid and watch the flask expanded and they all step back._

" _WHOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the crowd was amazed!_

 _The elephant toothpastes on the flasks expanded like an eruption. The Volunteers and the Alchemist were amazed by the results._

" _This is the result of the toilet explosion." Seiichi said finally as the toothpaste expanded ._

" _Yup." Nagato agreed and everyone else laughingly agreed to it no doubt._

 **That's another Omake guys :D**


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter - 70: The Plaguelands

 **Here is the first battle action of the Undead Lands, guys. Sorry for the delay again, I'm busy once more. Nevertheless, Enjoy the chapter!**

As the Yugure and Mist forces arrived on land and docked their ships towards the abandoned shore of Darkshore, they steeled themselves for the fight against living and undead.

The Land of Undying was much a darker place than a dark closet plus a dark tomb altogether combined except there was only little light. The sky was dark and blotted with thick blackness and even smoke. The air was filled with foul air and blood from slain enemies and even green smokes like disease clouds blotted into the atmosphere. The ground was covered with blight as the soil was black and green plague liquid was present when given some luminescence. The trees were decayed and dying as their brown trunks and green leaves were transformed into charred black and grey as the wood themselves were rotted and decayed. The water was also toxic and poisonous as once it was clear blue and now it's sludgey green or even bloody red depending the mixture. Corpses were present as there were slain people and even animals as their bodies were left to rot around the place.

It was really horrible to see such a sight because the dead organisms all had their bloody bodies messed up all around the place when they were killed and died. Blood spilled everywhere, eyes gouged out, organs spilled, bodies sliced and ripped apart, heads decapitated, body parts mutilated, and so much horrors done.

The Yugure and Mist members were a little intimidated at the presence of the area. It was even much more brutal and horrendous than the Bloody Mist they admitted. The 'Bloody Mist' was all about killing bloodline users and it meant killing people. But this one, this one was literally beyond what any human individual would go far to.

The Yugure members gathered on the ground as they assembled up and Yakkyoku decided to lead for direction.

"Welcome to the Land of Undying everybody. Undead, Ghouls, Zombies, Rotten Corpses and Dead people and animals, you name them ruled this place. Welcome to our land." Yakkyoku said with a smile and a little humor and respect of welcome towards his home country.

The Mist and Yugure members were baffled, astonished, stunned and even mortified as well as a little afraid when he said that. Nevertheless they acknowledged him with a nod of understanding.

Borei then stepped in to discuss "Alright, What's the objective?" he asks.

"The first thing is to head to the town of Kokuso. It's a town outpost just west of here. Our Allies are stationed there and they wore Blue markings around themselves to signify their affiliations. They are called the Yamiyari and they had the flag of Dark Spears and a skull with black markings in a blue background. If we can get to that town and secure it, we might be able to get a foothold of territory on our next phase of strike plans. " Yakkyoku explained.

Borei nodded in understanding "Alright, got it. You lead the way Yakkyoku."

Yakkyoku nodded as well "Sure." Then he face his comrades and reminded them "Remember, the undead will keep on attacking non stop, they will only stop until you killed them off completely until they are no more. Be on your guard."

Yakkyoku and his squad then began leading the team up ahead. "Move out!"

The combined forces all rallied up and marched towards their destination. Yakkyoku and his teammates were at front. Borei and his family followed behind him. Half of the Yugure members were behind Borei then the Mist Forces and their Caravan of supplies and finally the other of the Yugure members at the rear. This tactic would ensure safety in all sides if the enemy would strike them in multiple directions.

As the combined forces travel down the road, they are shocked of what they saw all around them. The saw decapitated bodies lying around the ground and some were put on the pikes while, the deceased heads were also marked in pikes as well or even just lying down the ground, not only that there were also bone piles of corpses in the sides, like someone piled up all the dead bodies together all at once. They were in open ground in the plains, and it was a farmland place. The plains were littered with blight and corruption and even the grains and farmhouses were infected. Disease Clouds were also billowing into the atmosphere contaminating the air all around it.

The Yugure and Mist combined forces were reeling at the sight, but luckily they all experienced war and bloody fights altogether. Majority of the members were from the Land of Water and they did all experience the reality of bloodshed and even the new recruits, including the ones outside their country. They all admit that this was like a nightmare. Thankfully they never lose their digested food inside and vomited at the sight.

"Kami. I never thought it come to this." Misora said as she watches the surroundings and sticks close with the group as they trudge through the road towards their destination.

Karin nodded in agreement as she also replied "You said it."

"I can't wait to see what tactics they might be using. More collections for me." Sasori stated.

Nijimi reminded him "Don't get cocky. Who knows what they are capable off."

Itachi and Shisui were left and right of the group on the sides.

"All these chakra signatures are weak and somewhat similar. There's no telling the comparison of a dead dead shinobi and an undead shinobi if there is a mix." Shisui noted as he scanned the area.

Itachi nodded "It may be somewhat like that, however they all share the same chakra color, due to it's fel effect. It may weaken or enhance someone's chakra in a corrupted way." Itachi deduced as he also scanned the chakra signatures with his Sharingan.

In the front, Borei, his family as well as the scourge team spotted an undead patrol and had green markings on them.

The patrol consisted of 6 walking withered corpses and 2 robed man wielding skull staffs plus they had animal skulls on their heads, a black robed man with skull markings on the hood and finally, a strange catapult contraption filled with blades on the sides and top and had meat grinders for wheels. The patrol was gathering a pile of corpses in a nearby farmhouse.

"Be on your guard, I spotted a patrol up ahead." Yakkyoku said. "4 ghouls, 2 necromancers, a heretic and a meat wagon."

The group steeled themselves to fight. It was a battle of living against the dead. This was a battle of life and death.

As they approached the patrol, the front warriors rush towards the enemy while the caravan and the back warriors remain behind. Pretty soon as they rush toward the target, the undead patrol immediately fight back.

The ghouls had their claws and teeth ready to slash and gnash, the necromancers raised their staffs. The Heretic readied his spells and finally the Meat Wagon loaded a corpse into it's Meat-a-Pult.

Borei, Nagato, Miyuki, Yakkyoku, Yuwaku, Kiheishi, Kyoshinja, Han, Utakata, Ohyo, Ryota and Seiichi rush toward the targets.

"Show them no mercy!" Yakkyoku shouted as he rushed first and up front and the rest followed behind him.

The ghouls charged head on towards their prey as they walk in fours with their hands and legs. The necromancers casted Unholy Frenzy towards some of the ghouls which gave them a slight boost and power up. They then turn towards the corpses and raised their staffs and then the corpses began to come alive and move. The corpses formed skeletons armed with weapons as extra backup. The skeletons charged forward in support for the ghouls then the meatwagon rushes not far from behind with it's meat grinding wheels and launches the corpse shot filled with disease cloud.

As the meatwagon launches it's payload towards the group, Kiheishi saw the payload incoming and ordered the rest " Scatter now!"

The group scattered in multiple directions and avoided the impact as corpse exploded into a disease cloud bomb that billows toxic gas.

Kiheishi rushed towards the necromancers to take them out.

The ghouls were fast approaching and so were the skeletons. The fliers, Ryota and Seiichi took up into the air and rain down on them.

The duo rushed into the sides and then let loose their attacks " Black Feather Arrows!" They yelled out and then their wings launched black feather projectiles harder than steel and pierced through the rushing corpses. Their attacks penetrated through the bodies of their undead adversaries and it slowed their advance but they saw the undead are not giving up that easily.

Undead enemies would never back down until they are completely destroyed.

The skeletons who were also rushing were broken into pieces and crumbled as the black feather arrows pierced their heads and torsos as well as their legs.

Ryota and Seiichi went to each side separately and then Utakata came up next.

He saw 2 ghouls rushing towards him as they are prepared to kill. "Come get me." Utakata ushered as he saw them approaching. The ghouls got a few feet to attack Utakata but before they could strike with their claws, Utakata blew two huge bubble prisons to trap them in a split second. The ghouls were now trap and immobilized. Utakata leapt out of the way and snap his fingers on his left hand and without warning the bubble prisons exploded like a powder keg. The 2 ghouls were no more.

Kyoshinja saw a ghoul and a skeleton swordsman coming after him. The ghoul tried to slash the pikeman with it's claws but he dodged it and then the skeleton swordsman tries to slash Kyoshinja but the pikeman leapt up and then did a 180 turn and used his pike and then stabbed the heads of the ghoul and the skeleton swordsman with his weapon, then using his strength he completely decapitated their heads of their bodies and slammed the weapon to their torsos which completely shattered them.

"Smashed to pieces." he commented as he continue his assault.

With Yuwaku and Ohyo, they engage 2 ghouls and two skeleton archers. The ghouls were also empowered with Unholy Frenzy, a powerup boost that could increase the strength of the creature but leaves it vulnerable each time it lasts that also drains their energy. Yuwaku flew into the air while Ohyo attacks in the ground with his metal bat.

The frenzied ghouls charged towards Ohyo head on. As they were about to clash, Yuwaku went to Ohyo's aid and proclaimed "I got this!" and as she faces the frenzied ghouls she casted a black and grey ray beam towards her enemies "Disruption Ray!" she yelled. With that, the ghouls were no longer frenzied as their enchantment boosts were dispelled.

Ohyo took this chance to attack with his melee weapon " Burning Bat Jutsu!" He cried out as he lit his weapon on fire to smash the ghouls were not giving up yet despite that they lost their boost. They were still resilient and aggressive.

Ohyo swing his bat to the first ghoul but the ghoul was undeterred at the strike. The 1st ghoul tried to slash Ohyo but Ohyo black it with his bat to protect against the blow. The 2nd ghoul rushed in to help and attempted to slash Ohyo from behind but he saw it coming and then block the attack of the first ghoul and redirected his bat to block the attack of the second ghoul. With that span of seconds he then exerted his momentum of his body and then jumped kick the first ghoul as he escape to the side. That attack staggered the first ghoul and knocked him down.

"Play ball!" Ohyo cried out as he blocked another slash from the second ghoul and then twisted his weapon and smashed it to the head on the left side.

The 2nd ghoul fell down and then Ohyo proceed to strike relentlessly at the ghoul smashing the corpse to pieces. The first ghoul got back up and tried to attack Ohyo again with its claws however, Ohyo block the attack once more and then with all his might he strike the abdomen of the 1st ghoul and completely splitted his lower and upper torso in half "YEAAGGGGHHHHH!" he shouted out. Then he relentlessly beat up bashing the corpse to pieces just as the same of what he did to the 2nd ghoul.

The skeleton archers were battling against Yuwaku. They fired arrows non stop towards their target. However, Yuwaku was fast and the Skeleton archers had trouble trying to aim their target as Yuwaku flew in circles around them. As the Skeletons were distracted, Yuwaku then used her Charm power to control one of the skeletons to attack themselves. As an archer in close range they can't shoot at point blank so they were forced to use melee. The Skeletons eventually destroyed themselves in the process.

The Heretic attacked with mid range combat at his disposal. He used all his necromancy magic against the enemies. "Carrion Swarm!" he shouted as he forces his hands forward and unleash a plague of bats that attacks like swarm of insects towards Borei and his family.

However Borei, Miyuki and Nagato dodged them in time and got of the way. The Heretic summoned 3 skeleton swordsmen and 3 skeleton archers at his disposal from the nearby corpses. Without waiting any order, the skeletons rushed up to kill the living.

Borei saw the skeleton swordsmen running all towards him. Borei reacted quickly and said " Plasma Clone Jutsu!" he created 3 plasma clones and scattered them. The Skeleton Swordsmen continue to rush towards the real Borei as he was ready for them. Without warning, Borei raised his right hand forward and with his Rinnegan active he shout out "Almighty Push!" then the skeletons were blown back from the invisible gravitational force and propelled them backwards and at that moment, The plasma clones each went to their targets with their twin scythes and hacked the skeletons to pieces eventually eliminating them.

Miyuki and her son Nagato were working hand in hand together mother and son. The skeleton archers aimed all their arrows towards Miyuki as she distracts and lures them. She leapt from right to left and then as she front flips to dodge the arrows she slams the ground and said " Adamantine Chains!" and with that thick chains immobilized the archers and ensnared them. Satisfied at the trap she ushered to her son "Now Nagato!"

"Sure mom!" Nagato cheered as he joined the fight and finishes off the targets as he conjures up hand signs " Lightning Style: Chain Lightning!" and with that Nagato fired a lightning beam that zigzag it's direction towards the targets and then bounces one skeleton archer to another completely electrifying them and they were finished.

The Heretic who summoned the skeletons was furious at the defeat and decided to withdraw but before he could move, Yakkyoku approached to him from behind and stabbed the fallen priest with his blade and finished him off.

The Meatwagon was also closing in to the group as the machine was about to fire another corpse, It was Han who stepped up and decided to take care of the machine. He formed up handsigns and slammed the ground "Vapour Style: Steam Pressure!" he shouted and then a huge eruption of Steam blew out from the ground and erupted the Meatwagon above into the air and then as the Steam Pressure subsided, the Meatwagon crashed into the ground ultimately reducing it to rubble.

The 2 necromancers who acted as support for the patrol knew their odds weren't in their favour and they knew they were in deep trouble.

"This is bad!" one of the necromancers said.

"Let's get out of here! Retreat!" the 2nd one said.

But before they could react, Kiheishi attacked them as he sat with his steed Ponteyo.

"Fire Style: Burning Fly Torpedo!" he summoned a swarm off burning flies and let them dive bomb into the targets in an area of effect.

The necromancers were caught in the attack. One of them was knocked out while the other was still alive.

"Get out of here! Warn Chigochiso'o!" The knocked out necromancer said as he finally died and said his last words as he was incinerated at the same time.

The alive necromancer got up to his feet and tried to run escaping to the other direction to warn the others. As he tried to get away, Kiheishi would not let the necromancer escape.

"You won't get away with me! Let's show him our speed Ponteyo!" Kiheishi proclaimed as his steed whinnied and then charges as fast towards the necromancer. As speed was rising and the target locked on, Kiheishi sets his sights as he narrowed his eyes on the target "Illusion Charge!" Kiheishi said as he rushed his attack in a zigzag extremely fast speed and then in a split second, Kiheishi plunges his halberd to the target and literally slice inside or in this case stab inside out like a hot knife through butter.

The 2nd necromancer was stopped dead through his tracks as he was stabbed and saw a gaping hole on his chest and he struggled to stand up. Kiheishi stopped and saw the results of his attack as it hit it's mark. The 2nd necromancer dropped to his knees and muttered "This ain't over, the damned…. Will soon… be upon you….." and finally slumped down defeated and killed.

Yakkyoku then ushered the rest of the group "Alright, It's clear! Move out!"

The caravan continued to move forward towards their destination.

(20 minutes later)

Along the way, the caravan and the group encountered other idle undead warriors lying in the road paths as they continue trudging their way forward. They showed them no mercy as they put all the undead to rest and leave none standing.

"This undead are so relentless." Doshaburi said " They really won't give up until they are destroyed." he noted.

Momi also joined the conversation "Tell me about it. Those corpses really are the definition of fighting until they are no more."

Nijimi also nodded "If these rotters continue to attack us, we have to destroy them all off completely. I won't let them harm others. I won't!" he proclaimed.

Jujihoka put a hand on Nijimi's shoulder and assured him "Don't worry, we are all in this together." he said with a smile and Nijimi also smiled back.

(In another conversation)

Sasori was also fascinated with the corpses around this land, but sadly so far, their bodies were not durable enough to become puppets for his disposal. "What a shame. No bodies for more collections." Sasori muttered to himself.

With Isaribi she was also disappointed at the rivers and water systems in the area "Well, no swimming for me this time." she wrinkled in disgust " There's radioactive sludge and toxins in the water." she said with narrowed eyes.

Haku notices his comrade's concern and assures her. " Don't worry, there might be chances for you."

"Thanks Haku." Isaribi said.

Pakura then looks at her boyfriend " I gotta admit, this is the whole new version of 'The Bloodiest Mist'." she said with a serious expression.

Haku nodded " I know, I could never imagine what would have happened if the bloodline purge was on this level" He said and also shivered that thought.

(10 minutes later)

The group still continued trek forward as Yakkyoku led the entire group to the town of Kokuso. They encountered a fast current river that flows down to the town up ahead.

"We're almost there guys." Yakkyoku said as he looks the town with his telescope. It was a guard outpost in one side of the bridge with an abandoned farmhouses, warehouse, windmill and watchtower. While on the other side of the river was a wall that covers the inner town inside.

As they approach to their target, they would have to cross the river through the bridge to get there. Unfortunately, an undead strike force arrived on another direction heading towards the town.

"Quick, hide!" Yakkyoku ordered as they took cover in the trees and avoid the vision.

The Undead Strike Force was consisted of an army of about 50 ghouls and skeletons, 10 necromancers, 6 Meatwagons,25 Crypt Fiends,10 gargoyles, 8 banshees, 10 abominations and finally a giant Abomination.

Crypt fiends were giant spiders, banshees were ghostly women with high pitched malevolent voices and had chilly auras, gargoyles were like the giant bats except they have very grotesque faces, sharp teeth and very deadly talons and thin wings and their echolocation was far beyond than a normal bat. Lastly the abominations were horrible, disfigured creations from mutilated corpses as they all reek from diseased infested slaughterhouse with blood dripping from it's guts and horrible stitches on it's skins and they also carry huge blood covered hooks and cleavers as they all get the reputation of butchers and slaughterers.

"SLAY! REND! FEAST!" The giant Abomination roared as the Undead Strike Force was all riled up and prepared to attack.

"With pleasure, Chigochiso'o." one of the necromancers said and were heard from the distance.

Yakkyoku relayed to the others to form a plan.

"Alright, we got two minutes before that horde strikes upon the town. We must not let them pass. Split into numbers and take them out one by one, if they swarm you, regroup and try to take them out together. Kokuso will not fall! Not on this day! If we take them out by surprise they can't focus their attack on their target and would have to focus on us instead, so don't let your guard down!"

"YEAH!" The group cheered.

The forces of the Yugure and Mist took up positions in the trees hidden from the Undead Strike Force vision. They waited for the perfect time to strike their enemies.

The Undead Strike Force arrived and took up their positions. The ghouls and abominations on front, the gargoyles in the air, the crypt fiends second in line, the meat wagons, banshees and necromancers behind and finally Chigochoso'o the giant abomination on the center ready and waiting.

"KIIILLLLLLLL!" the giant abomination shouted!

The undead strike force was all riled up ready to assault! But before they could charge the town, the Yugure and the Mist combined forces attacked the strike force in three directions.

Haku,Pakura, Yagura, Doshaburi, Sasori, Momi, Gozu, Yuwaku, Zaku, Misora and Itachi attacked the Left Flank along with 30 Mist Ninjas.

Borei,Ryota, Seiichi, Miyuki, Nagato, Han, Ohyo, Yakkyoku, Kyoshinja and Nijimi in center with 50 Mist Ninjas.

Zabuza,Jujihoka, Suigetsu, Utakata, Hotaru, Isaribi, Guren, Yukimaru, Kiheishi, Kin, Karin and Shisui attacked the Right Flank with 30 Mist Ninjas.

To prepare for a fight using an army, formations and strategy planning was always crucial in all types of situations.

In the all out fight, the Undead Strike Force put all their ranged attackers on the back and all their melee attackers on the front when they formed up their ranks. However they were all caught off guard when they were completely took off by surprise from the Yugure and Mist forces. They were surrounded in about 5 to 1 but they refused to give up, they would never quit and back down from a fight, Undead warriors are trained to fight and die. Unfortunately when the fight commenced, they could not reposition their fighters in time when they made their early formations to attack their main target and now they have to deal the new threat.

The Center Force attacked head on to draw the enemy towards their position despite that the undead strike force were repositioning and focus on to the new threat. When that occurred, the Right and Left flanks attacked the sides furthering destroying the undead ranks and put them into disarray. The battle was over less than 5 minutes.

The undead could not fight back with such intensity that they resort to desperate measures. Gargoyles throw wing waves, necromancers cast support spells, banshees cast curse spells, ghouls and skeletons fight back with claws. Abominations attack as shocktroopers and meatwagons bombarding with diseased corpses. Ultimately the failed.

Each of the Yugure members were stationed at front as they were the best fighters and they always meet the enemy head on.

Zabuza hacked them with his sword, Suigetsu used his water powers and liquefaction, as well as Isaribi resorted using her water powers and drown the enemy Karin and Misora attacked with support and sensing targets, Yagura, Utakata and Han attacked with their Jinchuuriki prowess, Haku and Pakura attacked with their bloodline limits, Guren, Gozu and Yukimaru formed a joint attack and laid waste as a team to the undead, Sasori controlled his puppets, Kyoshinja attack using skewering shishkebab tactics, Momi rain down arrows towards her adversaries, Jujihoka, Ryota and Seiichi, rain down in the air with death from above tactics, Kin and Zaku disoriented the undead strike force with their sound wave attacks, Itachi and Shisui attacked with their powerful visual prowess. Ohyo, Nijimi and Doshaburi attack as the triple men combo. Yakkyoku, Yuwaku and Kiheishi attack their high value targets with extreme precision in concert with the Yugure/Mist forces. Finally the Sorachi family laid their rampage of powerful attacks towards the enemy. Then the Mist forces join together and finish the remainder of the enemy.

The undead strike force was defeated, their warriors are eliminated, their casters are taken out and their machinery has crumbled to pieces. Only the giant abomination remained, despite his massive bulk, he was no ordinary opponent to underestimate.

Chigochiso'o was the only one left remaining, when he attacked the enemy, his speed was too slow but his attacks were powerful, so the group relied on speed to take him out. Chigochiso'o slammed his foot and delivered a War Stomp to the ground temporarily stunned his enemies. But that did not fazed the group at all and they literally went all out against the massive behemoth.

The giant abomination then tried to attack with his giant hook and cleaver but it only did little effect as the group distracted the giant monster while the others attack with their jutsus.

The Yugure and Mist combined group swarmed upon the monster and Borei subdued the immense behemoth with his Six Paths Power each time the monster swings his attacks on them.

"Almighty Push!" Borei yelled as another swing was coming towards them and he repelled the attack back.

Yakkyoku decided it was time to end it and turn towards the jinchuuriki " We need a boost, give us a hand and help us defeat this vile creature!" he ordered Han, Utakata and Yagura as they all nodded.

Han Got Kiheishi, Utakata got Yakkyoku and Yagura got Yuwaku. They lifted their feet up and toss them hard into the air towards the giant abomination's head.

With that boosted momentum the Scourge trio landed on top of the behemoth and they draw out their blades and slashed the abomination's skull as hard as they could. The abomination tried to grab the trio but they were quick and the abomination dropped his massive weapons to the ground and thrashed wildly as the trio attack continuously at their target. They slashed through the back skull then the brain. Eventually the giant loses all the strength then slumped to his knees.

"OOOOUUGGGGHHHH! RAOOOOUUUGGHHHHROOOOGGHHHHHHH" the giant bellowed and finally laid down and his momentum created a tremor which rock the earth due to his own heavy weight.

The battle was done, the rotten, decaying stench of the undead corpses were lying all around the place. Amazingly no one died fighting through the strike force that big. But they knew in the future they will soon be up against much more bigger and badder enemies twice as large than this.

"It's over! We Won!" Borei shouted with a smile.

"YEAH!" the crowd cheered that they live and are alive.

With the undead strike force destroyed, the caravan continued to trek forward to Kokuso and finally they arrive the gates after crossing the bridge.

They were met by the Yamiyari Alliance in the entrance who was led by their leader, Zugashi.

"Yakkyoku, we are so relieved to see you once again. Are these your reinforcements and allies." Zugashi the rider said.

Yakkyoku nodded " Indeed they are."

Zugashi then turn to face with Borei which he identified was the main commander of his group "We are glad to have you in our ranks." he said with understanding and respect.

Borei bowed with respect as well and replied "We are honor to fight alongside you was well."

"We brought supplies as well." Yakkyoku noted.

Zugashi acknowledged "Send them inside."

Yakkyoku ordered the caravan and personnel to proceed " Alright Move em in!" then the caravan proceeded and all of them are all inside and accounted for.

Zugashi then turn his attention to Yakkyoku as well as Borei "We got more important things to do."

They nodded but before they could proceed inside the town, a shimmering portal appeared and figures from the portal stepped out and meet the leaders.

 **Who might this figures be? Are they friend or are they foe? let's find out on the next chapter. Like I promised, I would put more battles in the upcoming chapters so Stay tune for another chapter of Revenant.**

 **Be a Credit To Team! :D**


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter - 71: Demon Insurgents and Demonic Objectives

 **Alright, Here is the 71st chapter guys enjoy!**

As the reinforcements went inside the town, only Borei, Miyuki, Nagato, Yakkyoku and Zugashi remained outside. Before they could go inside, a flash of light appeared behind them and the light formed into a shimmering portal then out came two ghouls which went to the sides and then 2 fel beasts which also went to two sides, they had red markings, then finally out came a tall winged devil man who had pale skin, black eyes, demonic horns pointing inward he had vampiric fangs on his mouth and was also wearing purple reddish demonic armour emanating fel energy or fel chakra. He also had flaming orbs floating on his handy claws.

Zugashi the commander of the Yamiyari recognizes the figure as he narrowed his eyes.

The figure then step forward to announce "Greetings, Zugashi. My brothers and I appreciated the role you play in overthrowing, the scourge to the ground. I've come to offer you a formal invitation to join our new world order." he said.

"Rachiize. My only interest is to bring our own forces united and stop the conflict in this land. I have no time of your petty politics and power mongering." Zugashi made that clear of that statement.

Rachiize knew where this would lead to and warn Zugashi. " Careful Fallen Paladin. It would be unwise to incur our wrath. We are the future of these…. Plaguelands. You can either join us and rule or be cast aside."

Zugashi knew his answer to that statement " I lived as a slave long enough, dreadlord. I won't relinquish my freedom by shackling myself to you fools!"

Rachiize took that reply and nodded albeit in a frown " So be it. Our reply will come soon." and with that statement done, he and his bodyguards fall back to the shimmering portal and it disappeared.

Zugashi turn to face Yakkyoku and Borei's family then looked at them in a serious expression.

Borei then spoke up "That must be the demon leader." he noted.

"Partially. He is a leader but not the main person who pulls the strings. His name is Rachiize and he is a Dreadlord. Dreadlords are twisted nether being vampiric humanoids who are the masters of trickery, deceit and guile they also wrought destruction in a fiendish way. They are also the agents of their highlord demon masters of the Nenshogundan. Malice is their weapon and they are masterminds of manipulators." Zugashi explained "Rachiize leads his red army to attack us. Come on inside, we have to formulate a plan." he ordered.

They then walked inside as the gates closed. The inside town of Kokuso was literally a destroyed area. Houses and buildings were run down, debris covered everywhere, roofs were razed and even disease cloud smokes were billowing in the dark sky plus the blighted ground on the roads and corners. Even piles of corpses were also present in the place. Skulls were also poled in the spears or even a mountain of skulls were present along with a ceremonial altar with slayed heads were in a cauldron. There were also other buildings present in the town despite the corruption. There was an acropolis, a crypt, a graveyard, a barracks, infected granaries, semi destroyed farms and towers, an Altar of Darkness, a temple of the damned and a slaughterhouse.

The inhabitants were also a mixture of live and dead people in the same army. Even undead creatures like ghouls and abominations were also present with the blue markings. Footmen, riflemen, knights, skeletons, fallen priests, acolytes, necromancers, and other mercenaries wearing the same emblem all stood together with the other workers and citizens. They were also wary of the newcomers. Kiheishi and Yuwaku led the other members of the Mist and Yugure forces to properly introduce to the other army as the leaders Zugashi and Borei settled their alliances.

The two leaders went inside the acropolis temple since it was the main headquarters in the center of the town.

Borei really do admit that the building structures were like the darker version of a farmland town but as of the moment he had little time for admiration of pleasantries as there are more serious matters to attend.

Zugashi, Yakkyoku, Borei, Miyuki and Nagato arrived at the counsel table to discuss the current situations. They took their seats and began their discussions.

"Alright, I'm really grateful for lending support in this fight for liberation." Zugashi said impressed as he looked at Borei's family then Yakkyoku.

Yakkyoku nodded and replied "It wasn't easy to find them outside the country, but it was worth the risk to do so and finally it paid off."

Zugashi acknowledged his subordinate and then turn to face Borei.

"So what's the situation?" Borei asks the leader.

"Rachiize the dreadlord is marshalling his armies here in Kokuso. Our current forces are spread too thin and are easily overwhelmed by his army." Zugashi explained.

Borei nodded and took that into account "I see. Anything else?" he asks.

"Our scouts have report there are also signs of demon monsters outside the area. These are tough customers of the Nenshogundan. We wanted take care of them or else they would have wreaked havoc in our forces. Plus there are still others leaders of both enemy and neutral in the area." Zugashi explained further.

"Any intel what we're up against?" Borei asks.

"We have discovered reports of a giant demon beast on the Benmoku crater area to the east. It's a two face demon named Goruru. He and the other demon beasts guard that lair. If we take him out, we won't have any problems in dealing with Rachiize's forces." Yakkyoku stood up and explained.

"While most of our forces consists of soldiers and footmen, that dreadlord has a lot of brute force, champions and even shocktroopers plus their numbers. We've recently spotted an ogre encampment to the hills and with those hulking giants at our side we might have the chance. The problem is that the ogres are self prided on their strength and would never take orders from any other races than their own, we discovered that the ogres were led by their warchief Mojo Attakai, who led the Attakai clan. He is a fierce warchief and the strongest of his ogres. If we can bring him to our ranks, we might get the shocktroopers we need to attack the dreadlord's forces." Zugashi said.

"So how are we gonna bring the warchief in all this?" Borei asks once more as he noted the info.

"We created a Rune of Possession." Yakkyoku said as he brought forth a scroll and with a black symbol on it. "This is the Rune of Possession. Once used upon an enemy,that enemy would then be taken control of will. To use it, the caster must be near to the specific target and chant the spell to take effect on the target or the caster could implant the scroll to the body of the specific target and chant the magic for the rune to take it effect. Those are the usages of this scroll. Warchief Mojo Attakai would blatantly refuse to side or ally anyone other than his kind. So by possessing the warchief with this Rune then the entire ogre force would stop and would fight alongside us. Like they say, 'he controls the alpha, controls them all.' In this case, we get Mojo, we get his warriors for us. " Yakkyoku said.

Borei was a little surprised, disturbed and even frowned at that plan/idea. In his own morals, he knew taking control or enthralling others to their will was never good. In fact it was worse, he knew what that kind of scenario plays altogether. It was indeed a total domination to an individual that their own free will was taken away from them forever and that person now belongs to the controller. He has also seen what that act would do to another individual. It literally reminded him back then when he tried to save Luke from Kronos's possession when Luke became the titan's thrall and worse, he even remembered the time when he was possessed by the eidolons who literally snuck up inside on him, Leo and Jason aboard the Argo II and it was only they survive when Piper exorcised the evil spirits with her own charmspeak and persuasion to make them swear that they would never come back.

Borei nevertheless understood his comrade's decision because above all he really do believed that 'doing the right things in the right way' and also 'doing the wrong things in the right way' is considered necessary in face to face with situations and the given choices and/or circumstances. He would never 'do the right things in the wrong way' or even 'do the wrong things in the wrong way.' because it would never function that way or even go well in the end or the long run.

Borei nodded and replied with a grin "Very well. That would be very useful. Anything more?".he goes on deeper

Zugashi appreciated the plan as well.

"We also got reports of the dark dwarves in the area. The dwarves are from the Anbiruikari clan who are led by General Skatroug. The dwarves were great miners and craftsmen of the mountains. Their base is located on Iwataron Pass just on the other side of the river and they are heavily cut off and surrounded by the Undead. Not only that, Iwataron Pass also has a goblin observatory there, we can hire zeppelins and traverse our forces from one place to the other. If we could link up to the dwarves we might be able get a terrain advantage." Yakkyoku said. "We've also spotted 2leaders of the other enemy insurgents but their current whereabouts are unknown."

"Who are they?" Nagato asks this time as he was listening with all ears.

"Rakaiah the Queen of Suffering, Yuwaku's sister and the Lich, Araj the Darkwhisper. These high targets are also very dangerous and are no ordinary adversaries to fight." Yakkyoku explained.

The Sorachi family was surprised at the former info.

"Whoa, I never knew Yuwaku had a sibling." Borei said.

Zugashi then explained "Oh it's true that Yuwaku had a sibling alright. But the history between the two sisters was very dark. Before the corruption, the two were humans, eventually they were kidnapped by the demon masters and transformed them to succubi, however during the transformation, Yuwaku was only one to resist the fel magic influence and was still able to regain her self control will, however Rakaiah did not. Rakaiah lost her own self and her mind was now completely erased and she was no longer her former self. She completely embrace her demonic nature as the queen of suffering. She has powerful charms and life leeching abilities than an ordinary succubi. Yuwaku tried everything to bring her former self back but it was futile. Yuwaku had no other choice but to eventually come to a decision to stop her former sister from creating destruction. If you see Rakaiah and Yuwaku all in the same place together, let the latter deal with the former. Support Yuwaku, as that fight is very personal to her."

The Sorachi family nodded understood.

"Sure." Borei said.

"Yes." Miyuki said.

"Okay." Nagato replied.

Zugashi then explained the other opponent "Araj the Darkwhisper, was once an acolyte of the damned and now a powerful warlock and necromancer who specializes in surprise attacks."

"This is all the intel we could do. If we can take care of these objectives we might be able to get a key advantage for our next step operation." Yakkyoku finishes

Borei and his family understood the details. Soon the meeting was over and decided to take the missions whatever they can.

The leaders gathered their best warriors, subordinates, lieutenants, captains, and other best fighters to plan their move.

Everyone was gathered outside of the Acropolis. The Mist/Yugure forces gathered on one side together while the Yamiyari Alliance gathered on the other side listening to their leaders of their plans.

The leaders relayed their current objectives to the crowd.

Defeat the Two Face Demon Goruru.

Search and Possess Ogre Warchief Mojo Akattai

Link up with the Anbiruikari Dwarven clan

The missions were only limited to volunteers and who would want to go and partake the objectives.

"As you can see, we need volunteers for these missions. We need our best fighters capable for who doesn't want to partake will remain here against the dreadlord's forces." Zugashi finished announced.

Borei then stepped up "You have your choices so make your decision." he addressed.

The leaders stood and watch as their soldiers thought up the necessary actions. There were some who left the crowd and others remained. Those who left decided to stay in Kokuso while those who remained were still undecided or even conflicted to partake the mission.

Borei was even surprised a bit when he saw some of his members and the majority of the Mist team and some of his Yugure members decided to stay instead to fight the objective. Borei never shunned or scorn them, he can literally see that they were serious in making their decisions in overall majority when they thought about in a way 'you want to do this or not.'

He really took a great respect when face to face of making decisions which was also a way for an individual natural way of adapting. One of the reasons Borei really despised his former greek world so much was the modus operandi that perpetuates the life cycle of decisions and choices of god,demigod, creature, mortal and immortal alike. That world was always about forcing the individual to do this action and that individual would never escape to do it and the action will always be done one way or another. An example of this was the Oath of the River Styx. In reality it's always about swearing to that river to literally mean the statement of their actions. Even individuals were subjected to it, they were forced upon their will to do things they never wanted to do and they were forced upon it by the River Oath and that Oath will keep haunting them in their lives. Another example was the Persuasion method. Individuals always wanted to persist other individuals to do the things they would never want to do or they don't want to do at all. The notable one was charmspeak, it was an ability to force their will literally submitted to the charmspeaker even if they try to resist and yet they are complied to act indirectly even if they were controlled. Even he frowned and hated Possession to an extent, to him it was a sadistic way to literally control the actions of the individual you want to dominate. Borei saw poor individuals who were subjected to control and its always ugly even back in his former world. He saw individuals given injustice when subjected to do horrible or even horrendous things otherwise there will be consequences and the evidence of that scenario was always the people working for the bad guys in exchange for safety. They do horrible things they never wanted to do in a way to save or benefit the bad side and at the same time hurting and tormenting others in the process. It was really dark to say the least.

Borei even despise prophecies given. To him in reality, it was always leading yourself to danger no matter where you go or what you do until the prophecy has been come to past and it was always an inescapable act or fate to do. To him it was like seeing an individual literally saying or even thinking 'I could never do this. I can't do it. I just can't.' even if that person has conviction or seriousness to that statement and yet it will still happen nevertheless.

In reality we can always say to ourselves or even remind ourselves these things when we are given choices.

'I have to do what I have to do.'

'I will never do it.'

'I won't do this until I do this first.'

And plenty more.

Borei was also a reasonable person, he would also quiets himself and listens to others. He also respected that modus operandi. When face to face with arguments he always listens and hears out reasons both himself and others to make the fairness of things. He knew that when making decisions, there were always stubbornness or even adamancy or even seriousness. That's why sometimes he even despise the method use of the Oath river because even if a word kept to a person for another person is always not enough and wanted the even serious pact. Borei even wondered that if all history with the greeks for keeping promises or words is 'Were all of them literally always using the River Oath no matter what situation they swear in?'

Nevertheless with Borei's understanding and even rationality reason made him humble and respecting to others and to his own family. When he left the greek world he even accepted that he was no longer with Annabeth and that relationship for him and her as lovers were no more. He accepted his life in the Ninja World as Borei Sorachi and husband to Miyuki and Father to Nagato. Borei knew the value concepts of Understanding and Accepting of Reality all too well.

As Borei watches the remainder groups he saw a band of apothecaries, ghouls, skeletons,knights,footmen and shades left behind to partake.

The Yugure members who will participate the Demonic Objectives were Kiheishi, Yuwaku, Haku, Pakura, Momi, Kyoshinja, Ohyo, Doshaburi, Nijimi, Suigetsu, Shisui, Itachi, Sasori, Han and Isaribi. While the remainder will stay behind.

"Alright, It's time to form the groups who will partake the missions." Zugashi said to the participants.

The Demon mission was consist of - Nagato, Haku, Pakura, Han, Kyoshinja, Doshaburi, plus 2 apothecaries, 8 skeletons, a shade and 4 ghouls

The Ogre mission was consist of - Borei, Miyuki, Yuwaku, Ohyo, Momi, Itachi plus 2 apothecaries, 10 ghouls, 2 shades and 6 knights.

The Dwarven mission was consist of - Kiheishi, Nijimi, Shisui, Isaribi, Suigetsu plus, 2 apothecaries, 8 footmen, 2 knights, 2 shades and 4 riflemen.

Zugashi will remain behind with the town to defend against the dreadlord's forces.

They will begin their missions in the morning as it was dangerous in the night, for the sounds of Scourge howling was the time it made them stronger. Night time was always dangerous as the creeps prowl through the darkness land and haunt the trespassers or even travellers with their frightening visage.

(The next day)

As dawn break off in about 5 AM in the morning they prepare to depart.

"Good luck and may the light be with you." Zugashi announced as he bowed and watches the team depart.

 **That's the 71st chapter guys. Now we get to know what upcoming battles will be in the future plus we get to know part of Borei's personality altogether. Plenty more words and details coming up so Stay tune for another chapter of Revenant.**


	72. Chapter 72 (Valentine's Day Special)

Chapter - 72: Valentine's Day Special

 **Hey guys happy V-day to all. Here is another special chapter only for Valentine's day. Enjoy!**

The Yugure and the rest of the group decided to come together to celebrate in their HQ. There were notable members of the group who were couples while the others have no partners in life yet.

The Yugure members were all seated in the tables alongside with their friends and their comrades, but with the couples, they were always seated next to each other's company.

The most notable couples of course were:

Borei and Miyuki

Ryota and Chiharu

Haku and Pakura

Ohyo and Yuwaku

Itachi and Izumi

Naruto and Hinata

Borei and Miyuki were on stage as the headliners along with other backup members. The rest of the group were sitting together with their food and drinks served.

"Alright, Happy Valentine's day everybody. It's time to celebrate with music." Borei said.

That cheered the crowd up.

"Today's music will be 'Take me to your heart'." Borei said the titles.

"WOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"ALRIGHT!"

"YEAH!"

"GO FOR IT!"

The crowd clapped, cheered, and even praised the Sorachi couple. Borei and Miyuki were gonna sing.

Backing up as the band players were Han the drummer, Sasori the base, Isaribi the pianist and Shisui the electric guitarist and finally Nagato the normal guitarist. They were also extra vocals as well.

"Here we go!" Borei proclaimed as the music began.

Nagato and Han began the intro followed in unison by Sasori, Shisui and Isaribi.

" _Oooooo hoooooooo. Yeah ha. Ooooooo hoooooo_." Borei sang the intro.

Then Nagato and Isaribi played their instruments in a slow melody as Borei sang first and dance alongside his wife.

" _Hiding from the Rain and Snow,_

 _Trying to forget but I won't let go_

 _Looking at the crowded street_

 _Listening to my own heartbeat_

 _So many people, All around the world_

 _Tell me where do I find, Someone Like you girl_."

Borei sang the last line for that part as Miyuki steps up to sing next alongside with Sasori, Han and Shisui added their rhythm to the music with their own instruments.

" _Take me to your heart_

 _Take me to your soul_

 _Give me your hand before I'm old_

 _Show me what love is, Haven't got a clue._

 _Show me that wonders can be true_ " Miyuki sang her lines.

Then in Unison both partners sang together as the music players combined their rhythms together in perfect synchronization.

" _They say nothing lasts forever_

 _We're only here today_

 _Love is now or never_

 _Bring me far away_ "

Then the singers sang alongside as the base lyrics towards the main singers to match the flow.

" _Take me to your heart_

 _Take me to your soul_

 _Give me your hand and hold me_

 _Show me what love is, be my guiding star_

 _It's easy, take me to your heart_."

Then Shisui perform an adlib solo with his electric guitar. After that solo adlib Borei sang his lines again.

" _Standing on a mountain high_

 _Looking at the moon through a clear blue sky_

 _I should go and see some friends_

 _But they don't really comprehend_

 _Don't need too much talking_

 _Without saying anything_

 _All I need is someone who makes me wanna sing_ "( _Oooohhhh Ahhh_ ) Borei sang the 2nd verse of the lyrics along with Miyuki and Isaribi as base vocals.

Then Miyuki sang the Chorus once again

" _Take me to your heart_

 _Take me to your soul_

 _Give me your hand before I'm old_

 _Show me what love is haven't got a clue_

 _Show me that wonders can be true_ "

Then the partners sang together

" _They say nothing lasts forever_

 _We're only here today_

 _Love is now or never_

 _Bring me far away_ "

Then all sang.

" _Take me to your heart_

 _Take me to your soul_

 _Give me your hand and hold me_

 _Show me what love is, be my guiding star_

 _It's easy, Take me to your heart_ "

( _Take me, Take me_ ) Miyuki and Isaribi sang in continuous motion in base

Then repeated the Chorus once more

" _Take me to your heart_

 _Take me to your soul_

 _Give me your hand and hold me_

 _Show me what love is, be my guiding star_

 _It's easy,_

 _Take me to your heart_ "

The song ended finally then Borei and Miyuki kissed each other on the lips.

Everyone cheered and praised and clapped at the performance. The couples watching the song end then kiss their partners as well.

Ryota and Chiharu kiss each other spontaneously

Pakura kissed her boyfriend Haku fiercely with the latter hugging her close to his heart.

Itachi and Izumi kissed in a passionate moment.

Yuwaku hugged her boyfriend Ohyo and kissed him passionately as well.

Hinata blushed rapidly but maintained her composure as well as Naruto blushed as well but remained collected and the couple kiss each other as well.

After the band music play, everyone then ate their food and after that they all left the headquarters and went out for more of their bonding time. The other members just spend their time alone or even go along with the other members as a band instead with the couples.

Nagato was also by himself as he spend his time away from his parents and wanted to look around. He really did enjoyed valentine's day but he has no partner. He even imagine one day he would have his partner of his own. He admired the love as well and it was really sweet and romantic. One day Nagato would have his own partner in the future. Time will come for him.

As Nagato was watching the view in the park he saw a lot of couples bonding together, either by pair or even by pair with their kids.

As he stood and watch, a female figure appeared behind him as she also admired the view.

"What's this? A ranger caught of his own guard?" she said. Nagato was caught by a little surprise at the newcomer.

She smiled at Nagato with her own natural smile as she surprised him. Nagato admired her as he reciprocated her.

That day Nagato knew what romance was.

 **And that's the Valentine's day special guys. I knew what your all wondering. That's Nagato's special someone alright. Don't worry, in the later chapters of this story, Nagato and his special someone will meet each other as the story flows. That line was also from the LOTR. Of all couples in every movie I watch in my entire life, Aragorn and Arwen will always be my #1 couple. I'm a huge fan of LOTR and I gotta admit this was really one of the romantic moments in any other chapter of a fanfic story.**

 **Once again stay tune for another chapter of REVENANT.**


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter - 73: Goruru the Two Face Demon

 **Hey guys, sorry for the delays, I was busy once again. It's now time to fight the Two Face Demon.**

Nagato and his Task Force were heading towards Menboku Crater to eliminate the Two Face Demon. Their objective was to cripple the Dreadlord's forces to prevent any bigger threats from interfering.

Nagato and his team walk towards the path road heading to the crater. Accompanying him are Haku, Pakura, Sasori, Kyoshinja, Han, Doshaburi and a squad of undead from the Yamiyari. Fortunately, they did not encounter any resistance along the way, that was good but they were not gonna let their guard down easily like that. They were reminded that the worse is always expected to come.

"These demons really are other worldly." Pakura remarked the details with wonder and disturbance at the same time.

"I know. To think that supernatural beings unlike anything we have ever seen actually exist from a different dimension is literally something strange." Kyoshinja added as he conversed with his comrades and continue walking.

Han also joined the conversation "I never thought in all my life, a demon container like me would ever fight demonic opponents. In all my 20 years as a jinchuuriki, I'm always seen as a monster and my village hated me. Calling someone as a monster and demon at the same time was one thing, but having monster fighting monster was another." Han said and sighed underneath his mask as he thought back relating his life in face to face with the mission.

Han knew that it wasn't easy to live a life of a jinchuuriki and bear a harsh way of living as carrying a burden throughout the entire life. He knew that being called the word "Demon" was an entity that brings bad fortune and misery to people and people feared these entities to great extents. Ironically, the word "Demon" is just the multiple meaning of phrases for a person as a powerful fighter, A person in an aggressive nature in an out of this world or maybe even a person who literally came from the depths of hell, the earth or the abyss altogether and would struck fear and woe to anyone who face them.

Now Han was fighting demon against demon. In his life, he wanted to befriend people yet they feared him because of his status, and now he is fighting a kind of his own in a whole new level to prove himself he was also human to prove those people wrong and prove some people that he was also human.

Haku saw Han's expression underneath his mask. He was also good at reading people's eyes as he can also relate.

"Don't worry Han. I knew what it's like to be an outcast. People fear other people for being different. They could not tell the difference which is good and bad and it always lead to wrong choices of actions that always ends in a result of pain and even misunderstanding." Haku noted as he looked at the tall man.

Han softened his eyes when he heard that since it was also true similarly. He nodded at his comrade's words.

"Admirable as it may. Do the demons really are aggressive?" Sasori joined in and asks one of the apothecaries.

"Indeed, these creatures are fanatics and will use everything they have to stop any challengers who would go and challenge them. They are tough, fast, resilient and will never back down or run away from a fight. They will fight until their enemy is no more. In other words, they are pretty much Foolhardy." One of the Apothecaries replied.

"Let's hope if we take them out first, we'll see who gets the last laugh then." Doshaburi said.

Nagato then spotted a necromancer and two ghouls up ahead in the clearing. The sentries were standing in a ground border of plagued green soil and red barren soil.

Nagato raised his hand and signalled the task force to halt and proceed with caution and said "Two ghouls, One Necromancer."

Nagato signalled at Haku, Pakura and Kyoshinja with gridlock and hammer hand signals to engage the targets.

The trio nodded at their leader and use their stealth to take out the enemies.

They quietly approach their targets using stealth and cover. The necromancer and two ghouls were standing on guard at their station of corpse piles when suddenly.

"Water Style: Piercing Lance." Kyoshinja said as he summoned a water pike and thrusted it to the ghoul completely slice it like a hot knife going through butter and the torso was ripped off from the lower body.

The necromancer and the 2nd ghoul were barely quick enough to react on their feet when they realize they were attacked. Before the 2nd ghoul could rushed and jumped to it's prey, Haku attacked next.

"Ice Style: Ice Spears." Haku said as he conjured his Ice Spears and threw them straight to the 2nd ghoul and pierced the torso and it's skull completely destroying it and finally went down.

The necromancer faced to the pile of corpses and raised it's staff to summon warriors to back him up, but before he could strike his staff and activate his magic, he was suddenly immobilized. He then realizes that coming from out of his torso was a burning feeling that was incinerating him in the inside out. The necromancer barely stood up as he screamed in agony as his insides were burning. He then looked behind and saw that he was struck.

"Scorch Style: Super Steam Kill." Pakura said softly as she held out her hand on the spellcaster's back and her scorch attack incinerated the necromancer and watches as the spellcaster drop to his knees and fainted as the flames melt the flesh off bones leaving a withered husk.

Nagato and the rest of the group quickly approached and said "Well done. That's one less sentry taken care off."

"We are getting close to the Crater. This land here is Barren." the first apothecary said.

As they prepare to continue forward, they were then stopped as a shade approached them, but it was their own shade scout.

"It's our shade scout." the second apothecary said as he confronted the ghost. "Any sightings?" he asks.

The shade nodded "Indeed. The fiend is just beyond there." he said as he pointed the direction. "Be wary though. The enemy is preparing to march their forces out."

That was all it took for the group to head over there as fast as possible. "Not if we can stop them first. Come on!" Nagato ushered the group and then they all head towards the Crater.

Pretty soon, they arrived at a demonic gate that blocks them. They also noticed that the landscape is going below. Thankfully there were no sentries guarding the gate outside so it only means all the enemies are inside.

"Menboku Crater is just inside that gate. The demon army is marshalling out their forces, They are moving fast." Doshaburi said.

"We need to be faster. We will not let them leave out the place alive." Haku said and then turn towards Nagato. "Any ideas?"

Nagato thought quickly for this plan and decided to go all out since stealth was out of the option. "Everything's hostile. We blast through the gate,we go in and lay waste to them all. These creatures are smart and deadly so be on your guard and take no prisoners. We find the boss and bring him down."

They all nodded and agreed.

"How are we gonna bring the gate down?" Kyoshinja asks.

Han stood up and decided to take action. "Leave it to me."

From the response of Han's words, the plan was to break in and Kill on sight, Leave nothing behind. Han immediately run towards the Demonic Gate and prepare to bring it down. He transforms into the Five Tails and in it's form he charged like a stampeding stallion ready to run over anything that stood in his way. In his Tailed Beast Form, Han Leapt up into the air and shouted "Five Mountain Jump!"

As Han said that he uses the Tailed Beast's Hooves to impact the ground creating an earthquake to rattle the soil of the gates infrastructure and ultimately crippling it's sturdiness. The demonic gate was eventually crumbled into the ground.

Han panted as that move also took a good portion of chakra in him as he was still in Tailed Beast Mode.

The rest of the group quickly rushed in.

"Thanks Han!" Nagato thanked his jinchuuriki friend and turned face towards the crater "Alright! Let's give em hell!"

The place where Nagato and his task force enter was like the barren crater from another planet or different dimension in this case. The land was brownish red and barren and there was no blight. The trees were also in a mushroom like appearance. But the crater itself really represented as a gateway to hell. It was like seeing a giant hole and deep below it's surface, the creatures from hell began pouring out from the portal.

But when they went inside the place, they were greeted by the sight of numerous demons that stand in front of them ready and waiting to raise hell even more. Necrolytes were present as they were channeling demonic energy to the demons gaining and chaining power. Doom Guards were also present as they were hulking beasts towering over any creature with their demonic grins and fel blades on their hands. Fel Beasts were around in packs, they were like giant hellhounds with roach antennas on their heads with grotesque like faces and huge wide mouths filled with sharp teeth as well as having the size and posture like a triceratops since it's antennas were pointing forwards and had the large size and bulk. Succubi were also present in the area along with numbers, they were demonic women who had pale skin, demonic wings, horns,tail and even eyes and were armed with sharp claws and blades who prey for lust and draining energy in any living organism they could feed in seduction and charm. Finally there were also huge burning golems whose flames were greenish yellow on their rocky bodies. They were resilient to almost any attacks as their touch burns anything in contact, they were the Infernal Golems.

The demons all looked at the intruders who trespassed their territory and stand poised at the ready with their aggressive stances. Without warning, they all charged all out to attack.

The Fel Beasts charge like a wild herd with their legs rumbling the ground and poise to stampede anything that stands in their line of sight. The Golems and Doom Guards even in their bipedal stances rumbled alongside the Fel Beast herd.

Nagato's Task Force engaged the demon army with all their might! They all charged head on to attack as well with everything they got!

The undead forces on Nagato's squad engaged with their weapons and their magics. They attacked in the front to meet the front enemies head on.

Then Nagato's Yugure team comes to play.

Haku went first as he runs fast and attacked with his Ice Style Jutsus. 5 Fel Beasts charged and heading straight towards him. Haku saw them coming towards him and held out hand signs.

"Ice Style: Frost Trapping Field!" Haku yelled as he slammed his hands to the ground and created an icy landscape beneath and succeedingly ensnared the Fel Beasts charging at him quickly immobilizing them in their tracks.

As the trap was set, Haku made more hand seals for another jutsu " Ice Style: Frost Spear Barrage!" He said as Spears of frost formed up in midair and then launched themselves towards their trap targets quickly piercing the Fel Beasts skin as they took the blunt of the direct hit and fell down.

As the Fel Beasts were taken care off, another wave of Fel Beasts this time the Succubus join in the fray charging towards Haku.

Haku saw the new incoming wave heading towards him as he narrowed his eyes. With quick reflexes Haku wave fast handsigns to stop the threat " Ice Style: Freezing Wind Jutsu!"

Haku then clapped his hands and unleashed a gust of icy wind towards the Fel Beasts and Succubi heading straight at him and ultimately immobilizing them. He then proceeds to continue his offensive.

Pakura was not far behind as she also joins the skirmish. She readies her Scorch Style attacks in her hands as the demons came towards her.

2 Succubi and 3 Fel Beasts are rushing towards her. Pakura saw them coming in her line of sight. The Fel Beasts charged in first but Pakura was ready for them. She waved up handsigns and said " Scorch Style: Incinerating Flare!" She uttered and then the spheres of flames form into a huge fireball of mass and then launched towards the stampeding demons.

The beasts were scorched as their skin and hides were burned to a crisp and reduced to ash. The Succubi then went straight for Pakura.

Pakura draw two kunais , One of them on each hand. She twirled both of them as the blades face right side up and Pakura decided to go blade to blade with the demonesses.

"Scorch Style: Singeing Shiv!" She shouted as she slash the percussions on the blades and ignited them with flames as hot as it drains the oxygen and mixes the fire and wind imbued enough to slice and melt the hardest surface around it.

The 2 Succubi initiated close combat against Pakura. One Succubi tried to deliver a slashing chop with her knives as she strikes above but Pakura ducked in time to dodge. Then the First Succubi tried to stab her but Pakura sideswiped to the left. Pakura then tried to attack for an opening as she got back to her feet. She leapt up and engaged with full ferocity against the demoness opponent. The First Succubus was not a fool as she uses her own daggers to black Pakura's offensive attacks. The Second Succubus rush to support the former . The second succubi attacked with an uppercut slash but Pakura's quick reflexes made her evade the attack and sideswiped to right and at that same moment Pakura spun around and engaged the second succubi as the new target. Pakura was able to slash the second succubi with one of her scorching shivs and land a hit to the shoulder.

The second Succubi reeled in from the attack as that hit it's mark. However the 2 demonesses were still up and standing. They then launched their own offensive against Pakura in retaliation.

Pakura defended herself spontaneously as the 2 demonesses attack her. The First Succubi attacked then the Second followed. Each time the demonesses attack their target they would alternate each other to attack in a 1, 2 combo in two directions.

Pakura then noticed this tactic and decides to counter strike. As the first succubi attacked at her and Pakura blocked it and slashed back causing the blades to clash. At that same moment the second succubi who was reeling in earlier attack on Pakura's left and in quick succession Pakura anticipated her 2nd adversary and delivered a sharp uppercut kick to her face and then unclashed her blades from the first succubi and then went all out slashing against the second one.

The second Succubi took the full brunt of the attacks as the scorching shivs sliced and diced her body and her wings causing the flames to incinerate away the flesh.

As the second demoness went down Pakura then attack the first demoness to which she unclash her weapons earlier, and continue to attack ferociously. Pakura made another opening attack as the demoness was exposed. But in the last second, the demoness cross blocked Pakura's one handed attack.

The first demoness taunted Pakura mischievously "You are way out of your league girl." she said in a very demonic voice for a female.

But Pakura made a narrowed eyed grin and countered back " I don't think so."

Pakura continue to apply more pressure to her one hand shiv attack and then spun around to the left with her other shiv on hand to break off. With that she also delivered a side kick to the demon succubi's right hip and loses the demoness' focus.

With the demoness unfocused, Pakura delivered a slash to her abdomen which created a scorching cut wound and then she twirled around and stabbed her in the back like a hot knife going through butter.

The succubi gasp as she felt the piercing blow behind her and then went down to her knees as Pakura said "Looks like I won bitch!" and then she removed her shiv as the succubi's body incinerated on the inside out. Pakura then leapt and continues her offensive.

With Kyoshinja he was engaging fairly face to face with enemy despite being surrounded from all sides.

The Pikeman was able to hold off on his own despite the odds of surrounding adversaries.

When Kyoshinja was surrounded he powered up himself with Frenzy to boost his attack speed. He let out a war cry as he held his lance on his hands and raised it high and shouted with his might.

The demons charged through him in all sides to swarm Kyoshinja. Kyoshinja saw them all coming towards him and then he spun his spear furiously as he saw all the demons coming towards him one by one. Without warning, Kyoshinja's spear enlarges itself and then he spins the pike violently creating a ring barrier around him and ultimately stop the surrounding horde on it's tracks.

With quick attack speed, Kyoshinja run in one direction through a straight line and then spun his pike left and right bashing the enemies who came near towards him. Kyoshinja then thrust his pike towards a succubus and then plunging it through completely skewering the demoness and fatally killing her. He then retracted his pike and then run towards another direction. The Succubi decided to swarm the Pikeman but this time Kyoshinja charged with great speed and then turn another direction as he then rush towards the enemy and then held down his pike as he pierced through about 3 demonesses at his warpath. The Pikeman skewered three adversaries making them demon shishkebab on his lance and then as he plunges through the 4th victim it went straight to the skull of the Fel Beast. The Fel Beast shrieked in pain as it's cranium was plunged deep and then brought down.

However, at that same moment, the beast's weight was too heavy which cause Kyoshinja's weapon to invert upward as his weight was lesser than the beast. It send the Pikeman Pole Vaulting his own weapon as his momentum propelled itself up into the air while still holding the weapon.

Kyoshinja then use the height to his advantage. As he was propelled into the air, Kyoshinja then saw the Succubi flying straight into him, he reached for his twin axes on both hands and as the Succubi raise their daggers to cut him, Kyoshinja raise his axes to hack them. In quick speed, the axes slice the Succubi both left and right and as the Pikeman's momentum was pulled down, the Succubi felt the impact of the blow and finally the impact of the crash when they landed down. Kyoshinja then retracted his two axes from the dead bodies, then he spotted two Fel Beasts Charging towards him.

Kyoshinja then charges up his chakra and then said "Light Style: Surging Axe Current!"

With that, Kyoshinja charges electricity to the metal blades of his axes and then threw them towards the charging beasts. The Fel Beasts, felt the impact of the weapons on their heads and the electric surge in the weapons as they were stored like batteries and intensely electrifying them causing them to run amok and shifted their charging someplace else thereby completely disorienting them.

The enemy was still unwavered, Kyoshinja then retracted his pike earlier from the pole vaulting he made. Then he saw another group of 3 succubi and 3 fel beasts charging towards him.

Kyoshinja leap about 5 feet further to get a good distance of edge and then he formed up handsigns to stop the wave of demons rushing towards him.

"Light Style: Paralysis Shockwave!" He yelled out as he grabbed his pike as he finish his handsigns and swung it towards the incoming wave and created a lightning charge wave that hurls itself to the incoming adversaries and when the lightning wave struck them, the demons were paralyzed and stopped dead in their tracks.

With the demons stunned, Kyoshinja then rush towards them and spun his pike with great force and completely bashing and smashing them up. The Demons felt the blows when they impacted and they fell down finished.

Kyoshinja panted as that was close but he knew the battle was not yet done. Before he could move he then saw a Doom Guard towering over him.

The Doom Guard let out a mighty roar and his large fell blade burning on his hand as well as his wings opened.

Kyoshinja knew this is gonna be a tough fight as he come face to face with the demonic gargantuar.

Nearby to Kyoshinja, Sasori and Doshaburi were not far behind him as they also engaged all out in the skirmish.

The two fought together back to back as they were also surrounded from the horde of demons coming for them.

Doshaburi handled fairly at the demons attacking him as he was also good at close combat fighting and had very good reflexes when attacking enemies that came close. Although he was only armed with his knives and daggers at his disposal, he still has good strategies and tactics to lure and draw enemies towards him.

Since attacking head on with the Fel Beasts were risky since they charge to stampede and trample opponents, Doshaburi's tactic was to lure them in a game of 'come and get me' where it was also the same idea of playing Bull and Matador. The person would then dodge as fast as possible and avoid being hit and in this case fighting the Succubi knife to knife and the Fel Beasts dodging to avoid getting hit are the challenge of this level. It was also literally clear that Doshaburi is the matador and the Fel Beasts are the bulls

Doshaburi dodged as swift as the wind each time he saw the rushing Fel Beast coming straight at him, and at the same time fight in close combat with the Succubi when they get near to fight him in close combat.

Doshaburi engaged a knife and knife battle with one succubi and pretty well say that both opponents were evenly match. He extended his arms to fight offensively as quick as possible when engaging multiple opponents at once. He got the upper hand when a knife block occurred and then at that moment Doshaburi then kick back the demoness that was in front of him and at that same moment Doshaburi stabbed her in the chest and then pushed her to ground and at the same time a Fel Beast charged like an angry rhino stampede it's way towards them but Doshaburi dodged in time to avoid it, however the succubi he clashed with got trampled instead.

Doshaburi quickly got back up on his feet to continue his offensive albeit careful and swift. Before he could react to attack he was then grappled by another succubi and then swoop him up into the air.

"Whoa!" he yelled out as his arms were wrapped around the Succubi as the demoness got in a few inches in front of him.

The demoness was grinning seductively in a savage demonic way as she got her victim up into the air in her grasp.

"Looks like your all up and done. Get ready for a time of your life." the succubi said as she revealed her sharp teeth and ready to sink it in to her victim.

But despite Doshaburi's tied up situation he was able to counter attack in his trap state.

He formed up handsigns as his arms were inserted on his front and his fingers clasp together despite the small gap.

'Wind Style: Air Bullets!' He thought on his mind as he finished the hand signs and he blew oxygen on his lungs and then he exhaled wind bullets on his mouth as the demoness opened her own mouth and caught the full brunt of the attack.

The succubi screamed and gagged when the attack hit her full force at point blank range. The wind bullets penetrated her skin from the inside out and gushed out blood which made her also release her victim up in midair and fell down to the ground as the demoness died.

Doshaburi was released from the succubi's grip and then now he was falling down to the ground. He braces himself for impact but before he could land he saw more succubi swarming up to him. Now instead of being free from one demoness, another one would grapple him instead.

Doshaburi steeled himself as he reaches for his knife. One succubi got close to Doshaburi and tried to grapple him but Doshaburi grabbed the demoness on her breastplate and then delivered a stab to the neck and rip it off down cutting her throat making her choke on her own blood. Then a second succubi grappled him from behind and forcing both their momentum to do a back flip in midair and with Doshaburi's quick reflexes he held the knife with his two hands and delivered an over the head stab behind the demoness which make her shriek in agony as the blade pierced through her skull and effectively letting him go. Finally a third succubi came for him ready to slash and stab her victim as she uses her blades to attack. Doshaburi block her attacks with his own weapon and then deliver a slash to the arm and torso and then finally turning her around delivering a backstab and using her as a shield to land on the ground.

Doshaburi landed on top of a Fel Beast with the dead succubi on the middle. He then leapt up to another area to continue his offensive.

Sasori on the other hand was using his puppet arsenal against the opponents he was engaging.

"Alright let's get this on." Sasori stated as he took for a scroll and opened it. He then summoned forth more of his puppets at his disposal.

Sasori used the Third Kazekage Puppet and addition to 10 Mutant Puppets armed with multiple variety of weapons scavenged during his previous missions.

Since the demons were surrounding Sasori, The puppet master decide to go in defense to draw them in and kill them one by one since the demons are using numbers as tactics. Sasori will also counter that as well.

"Secret Green Technique: Performance of Mutant Puppets!" Sasori yelled out as his puppets gain chakra and activated their equipped weapons. Overall with the Third Kazekage and 10 mutant puppets, the stage was set.

Sasori's 10 mutant puppets formed in a circle with the puppet controller and the Third Kazekage Puppet on the middle. With all sides covered, Sasori will stand his ground.

The Succubi, Fel Beasts and some of the Necrolytes who were channeling the portal, assisted the fight and they all attack on all sides. Sasori's mutant puppets attack with their weapons drawn and activated.

As the demon army charges as well as backed up by the bloodlust and unholy frenzy casted by the necrolytes for support, the mutant puppets went to raise hell on them. One puppet had gattling guns on it's arms, the second one armed with swords, the third one attacked with cannons, the fourth one armed with shuriken fragments, the fifth armed with grapple chains, the sixth armed with flamethrowers, the seventh one armed with rockets, the eighth one attacked with buzz saws, the ninth one armed with spikes like a porcupine and the tenth was armed with huge gauntlets for crushing.

In a felt like slow motion, The Mutant Puppets attacked simultaneously tearing and ripping to shreds the oncoming demon horde with their state of the art weapons. The demon army plus the necrolyte spellcasters were no match against Sasori's puppets.

Sasori looked through the demonic crowd and decides to end things quicker and so he used the Third Kazekage as the finisher. He charged up enough chakra to attack above. The Third Kazekage opened it's chest as chakra glowed and powered up to unleash. Iron Sand begin to form above and take shape into two huge black cubes.

"Iron Sand Unleash!" Sasori shouted as the Puppet used it's jutsu to launch the attack. The black cubes compacted together and narrowed down as it formed an exploding core and shower the solid Iron Sand to pierce and puncture the enemy demons around the place.

The demons stood no chance of defense as the Iron Sand penetrated deep through their skin and envenomed them with poison through their blood rendering them paralyzed or even out of the fight in quick seconds.

"That's my art." Sasori said with a smile at the work. But before he could act, another opponent, a Doom Guard appeared in front of him.

The Doom Guard roared with might and fury as he raise his arms up frenzied and ready to crush anything.

Sasori was also confident at his odds facing one on one with giant demonic behemoth on his path so he smiled and face his adversary without turning back.

"Alright then, let's see what you can do. Bring it on demon and I will add your body to my collection." Sasori stated. Of course Sasori's goal was to become the world's greatest puppet master and every opponent he beats he collects their corpses to his collection of everlasting art.

With no further ado Sasori and the Doom Guard went all out.

Up ahead was Han. Han was still in his tailed beast mode as he was in complete control of his host because he was still full of enormous amounts of chakra and can attack freely to the enemies in his sight.

Han charged and out rushed the enemy demonic Fel Beast Herd on his size.

"Alright Kokuo. Let's show them our true power." Han said in his mindscape.

" **It will be done Han."** Kokuo the five tailed Dolphin Horse replied to it's human container.

In Han's Tailed Beast Mode, his chakra was now boiling to the highest temperature and now begins to emit large masses of steam around him. Which also raises the temperature and at the same time condense and evaporates the moisture around it depending the density level of the area.

"Here I go!" Han proclaimed as he made his move.

Han charged into the fray as he spotted a wave of demons,Necrolytes and 2 infernal golems going straight at him. Han galloped like the wind and went through his offensive to take down as many demons as possible. The biggest threat to him were the golems because they were immune to magic and literally resilient due to their thick burning armor. Han was encased with steam armor as the steam encases him and it also provide him protection from powerful attacks.

Han stampede his way through the demons and trampled them disrupting their ranks and without a scratch in return. His plan of tactics was to thin the bulk of their forces from swarming him.

As he got past the wave of demons from one side to the other he then turn around and delivered a powerful attack.

"Vapour Style: Geyser Field Eruption!" Han shouted in his mindscape and then stomped the earth he was standing and delivered a powerful quake which erupted into a huge geyser field that exploded into the ground where the demon wave was standing and completely vaporized them through hot boiling steam and water which completely killed them off.

The demons retreated and regroup to another wave however, the infernal golems were unfazed by the attack as they are still standing even completely untouched as well.

Han narrowed his eyes as he watched the Golems completely undisturbed.

"Those golems are still standing. They must be tough to beat." Han observed.

Han then tries to figure out how to bring the golems down since they were the troublesome opponents to deal. He wasted no time to charge straight at them with brute force to ram them head on. The golems then saw Han charging at him and then prepared to block. When the impact came they were pushed back and skidded a few feet. Then Han jumped up and delivered a powerful attack.

"Five Mountain Jump!" he shouted as he attacked with death from above.

His giant hooves trampled the infernal golems then Han leapt off after the impact.

He then turned around and saw that Golems are resistant to physical attacks as well and the contact of his steam armor against the flames were not putting them off.

Han then deduces his observation 'As I thought. The golems are resilient to physical attacks and their infernal flames are not putting out and it only absorbs it.' Han thought as he narrows his eyes and tries to figure out how to top them ' Let's see the golems are covered in fire and they are powered up by demonic energy that send their flames to green instead of red. Water can beat fire but I don't think regular water would be enough to put them out as their flames are intense. So that means…..'

Then Han suddenly figure out a way as his eyes widened. 'THAT'S IT! If the golems are powered up by demonic energy the only way to beat them is to cripple it's source. The only way to beat demonic energy is to use holy water or salty water. Demons are fragile to this and I know how to do it.'

'Let's try out if this works.' Han thought and then ask for support to it's tailed beast "Kokuo, let's liquefy these bastards with brine."

The Five Tails nodded and replied " **Very Well."**

As the Golems went to attack Han again, Han then charged straight through them and then he leapt up into the air and utilize huge amount of chakra "Here it goes! Water Style: Brine Pillar Wave!" he shouted as he stomped to the ground and landed and unleashed a pillar of salty water and swept through the infernal golems as they braced for impact.

The infernal golems did not stood a chance when they came into contact with brine water as the liquid literally put out their intense flames on their rocky bodies as the water was dense and immediately powerful enough to cleanse the demonic aura surrounding the golem constructs which literally liquefies their body structures.

The Golems shrieked in pain as their flames were put out and then Han attacked for the opening chance.

"Now's my chance! Tailed Beast Bomb!" Han said in his mindscape as he formed a Huge projectile on his mouth and fired it straight towards the golems completely obliterating their structures and reduced to pieces.

Han smiled as it was done "That's one less troublesome opponent to deal with." he then turned around and support the others.

Finally, Nagato charged in straight to the demonic portal where the remaining necrolytes and last wave of demons were making their stand.

He summoned his Deathclaw Yatsumeunagi at his side.

"Nagato. I'm here ready." his albino deathclaw said and lifted Nagato up above him.

"Forward to the demon portal!" Nagato ordered and then Yatsumeunagi ran like the demon of the wind straight to the portal along with Nagato's other comrades joining him at his side.

Nagato spotted the last wave of demons making their final stand at the portal gate. He then held up hand signs and call for more back up "Plasma Clone Jutsu!" then 9 more clones appeared and charged towards the direction.

His friends were mopping up the remaining demons that stood in their path as their leader charged straight to the target.

Haku threw an Ice Spear towards another Fel Beast which it died when it caught the impact. However Haku was then suddenly jumped and startled by another succubi who tried to feast on him .

"Looks like I got a Pretty Boy and he is all mine." the succubi said as she was on top of Haku.

But before the succubi could make her move, Pakura then stabbed her with her scorching shivs as Pakura grabbed the demoness away from her boyfriend .

"You crossed the line. That's my pretty boy bitch!" Pakura shouted angrily as she stabbed the demoness to the neck and completely rip her throat off.

Kyoshinja battle the Doom Guard earlier when he came face to face with it and now he was on top of the behemoth's head after he distracted it long enough to get on top of it.

"Alright demon you're going down!" Kyoshinja stated as he uses his twin axes to hack the horns on top of the demon which really infuriated the behemoth as the demon tried to get him off his head.

Kyoshinja hacked the horns off and then he slashed his axes to the eyes completely blinding the Doom Guard and eventually stabbed his pike and delivered a powerful shock of electricity.

"Light Style: Paralysis Shockwave!" and with that jutsu The towering demon went down.

With Sasori's fight he uses his puppets as shield from one of the demon's powerful ability Rain Fire, which rain down burning meteors through the sky and he formed all his puppets to combine together to form as a shield. The demon got near to the puppet master and slammed his fel blade towards the ground delivering a War Stomp which rattles the earth where Sasori was standing.

Sasori was able to leap up in airborne just in time as he scattered his puppets both left and right around him and unleash hell against the demon. The final blow was the Third Kazekage puppet and ultimately unleash it's Magnet Release Jutsu.

"Iron Sand Shower!" Sasori shouted as his puppet begin raining down huge projectiles of Iron sand which pierced the demon through it's wings and head and brought it down for good.

Han and Doshaburi kept up their pace as they charged through the crowd of demons killing anything that stood in their way.

The path was now clear for Nagato's attack. Nagato first attack with the Long Blade Nuibari as he striked with quick speed and quick succession that he nearly skewered all the targets altogether at the same area.

Then Nagato unleash his 5 elemental dragon jutsus at the target as his clones formed multiple hand signs.

"Fire Style: Flame Dragon Jutsu!"  
"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

"Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu!"

"Lightning Style: Thunder Dragon Jutsu!"

"Wind Style: Wind Dragon Jutsu!"

The Plasma clones all yelled together as they launch their attacks simultaneously and completely flushing the enemy out.

"Now for the portal. Plasma Style: Molecular Disintegration Jutsu!" Nagato launched a red sphere mixed with Water, Earth and Wind chakra that engulf the portal and ultimately through the inside the portal was disintegrating piece by piece one by one through molecular level.

The place was cleared.

"The demons are done." Haku said.

"Yeah, They are all gone. No one escape alive." Pakura said.

"Something's not right." Doshaburi said.

"Yeah, where's the two face demon?" Kyoshinja asks.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Han said.

With that, a huge roar that rattled the earth was very malevolent and it sounded very deep and very demonic. The Roar shook the Crater as the voice came from the depths of the earth.

'It was here all this time!' Nagato thought and then turn towards his comrades "Everyone get back!"

The ground suddenly erupted and lava, flame and demonic fel energy spew out from the massive hole. The Roar was deafening as it could be heard for miles. It came from the demon, a more powerful and beyond.

When the eruption subsided out came crawling up from the depths was a huge bipedal demon with markings. It had wings of a dragon but boneless without muscle or tissue, it had very long sharp claws, it had a black opaque body covered with violet red spots, it's eyes were yellow, It had a horn crest on it's head pointing forward. It's face was utterly grotesque from many ways beyond ugly.

The demon roared with malevolence and fury.

"It's him it's Goruru the two face demon." one of the apothecaries said.

This was it. The largest demon and the boss. The final opponent to fight.

With a face of determination Nagato rallied his comrades to face the fiend. "We will not let him cause anymore destruction. We will fight to bring this monster down!"

"YEAH!" his comrades cheered.

"Show no mercy!" Nagato yelled.

The Task Force then gathered all their strength to fight the fiend from the ancient world.

As the battle commenced, Goruru then flap his wings and took to the air gaining a height advantage. Nagato's Task Force scatter in directions to engage the demon.

Without warning, the demon then swooped down and grabbed one of the Yamiyari soldiers on it's claws and then gripped it tight and then raised it high as lightning struck the poor soldier completely disintegrating the person.

The great demon then formed shadow balls on his hands and launched them in all directions straight towards the Task Force.

"Let's Attack it now guys!" Nagato said and with that they countered.

Haku and Pakura attacked with their kekkei genkais engaging the great demon. It inflicted less damage. Then the demon swooped them both of up in it's hands and prepare to vaporize them.

Haku and Pakura panicked as the grips were too tight.

"Hang on I'll save you!" Kyoshinja said as he uses lightning chakra and unleashed a powerful lightning attack against the demon with his pike and completely staggering it forcing the great demon to the two victims go.

Pakura and Haku were still okay and alive from that attack.

Goruru then attack charging in to the nearest enemy it could find.

Han then aimed his attack towards Goruru and use range jutsu.

"Tailed Beast Bomb!" and launched another beast bomb towards the great demon.

The Beast Bomb went dead straight and hit Goruru and Goruru fell down to the ground.

Goruru's body was now leaned back his head facing upwards and his body laying down in a lax position.

"Did we get him?" Doshaburi asks.

Suddenly, the eyes on the great demon's stomach opened up and the demon's belly become a huge gaping mouth which startle the Task Force.

"Oh Kami!" Haku said wide eyed

"What the hell!" Kyoshinja complained

"That's so wrong!" Pakura covered her eyes.

"Disgusting." Han said

The demon was now on the ground using the stomach as it's other head and now the first head became it's tail. It still uses it's legs but now it's wings and arms was in a very disproportionate place in it's body and yet it can still fly.

The Demon roared once again and then charges up power on it's belly and then fired a huge laser beam on it's stomach mouth.

"Everybody get down! Find some cover!" Nagato ordered as everyone hit the deck or take cover behind any rocks.

5 soldiers were caught in the laser beam and were fried and burnt.

Nagato quickly wants to end this soon and ushered through his earpiece. "Distract the fiend, I'm gonna end this quick." Nagato said as he concentrates to gather chakra.

"I'll do this." Sasori volunteered.

"Me too." Han said.

The great demon charged at Han like a stampeding bull. Han also charged with great speed and effort. But earlier in the fight it really exhausted ⅔ of his chakra and he only has a handful. Sasori still has ½ of his chakra from demons he fought. The rest of the team had about 70% to 75% of their remaining chakra to use while Nagato still has full capacity but he also has to make it count otherwise using it up at the wrong moment will cause his reserves to deplete rapidly and would also cause the lives of his friends if it goes wrong.

Han collides with the great demon as their strength was evenly match.

'I still got last reserves of my chakra, Whatever your up to Nagato. Please Hurry.' Han thought as he struggle to block the demon and prevent it moving.

'I still got enough power to do this.' Sasori thought and then removed his cloak showing his puppet self body as it was activated. "It's been awhile since I last use myself." Then he took up another scroll on his back "Welcome to Hell!" he proclaimed and when the scroll opened it showed hundreds of red puppets "Secret Red Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets!"

Sasori controlled all his puppets through his fingers and through his chest area next to his heart.

Han disengage to allow Sasori to attack. Since he was able to close the gap, Sasori, went all out on his puppets and even himself against a powerful enemy.

"To think my art push me far to this and brought it to a battle unlike any other. This battle will be everlasting and I will savor each moment of it." Sasori smiled.

The remaining forces quickly unleash their last reserves of strength to buy Nagato enough chakra to attack.

The great demon was immobilized from being attacked in all sides and could not fight back or get away easily out of the combat.

Nagato opened his Rinnegan eyes and let chakra surged deeply into him and signalled everyone. "It's done. I got this! "

His Task Force step back as Nagato raise his hand with his Rinnegan eyes glowing deeply. "Planetary Devastation!"

Nagato threw a gravitational sphere towards Goruru and pulled everything near to the core sphere around it. Goruru was completely trapped as the debris, boulders, rocks, ground and anything that sucked into the sphere completely trapped the demon inside. Nagato focused all his chakra as it really relied heavily on concentration and it really reduced his chakra to ⅔ to his total use because his body was still young and not yet capable of storing twice as massive or vast chakra unlike a full grown adult.

As the sphere entrapped the great demon. Nagato panted a little and try to regain his footing. He then said "Shatter Apart!" as he formed to Asura Path and fired a cannon on the Planetary Devastation and completely obliterated the sphere with demon inside and Annihilating the demon for good.

With that done, Nagato, fell down behind as he panted and announced "Two Face Demon eliminated."

Kyoshinja and Haku went to their friend's aid and supported him.

"Let's get back to base guys, mission accomplished." Nagato ordered and they all nodded returned back.

The mission was a success and minimal casualties.

 **There you go guys. This was a long chapter to write but I finally pull through it. To you Warcraft and Patapon fans rejoice, this was really a cool chapter of action. Next up will be Borei's Task Force His son accomplished this task so let's see what will happen to his father's task force. See you soon on the next chapter.**


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter - 74: Possession of the Ogre Chieftain

 **Hey guys, it's time for another skirmish objective and this time it's the Ogres.**

 **Mnp1689: The Revenant is a big chapter page fanfic. It will be a very long way to literally finish Borei's story as each chapter has it's own reading uniqueness of the fanfic itself.**

 **Note: The Revenant fanfic will be up until… Let's say the aftermath of the 4th Great Ninja War and Borei gave his life to save many others. Then the sequel will be up and Borei is still playing a role to everyone on that next fanfic story. So I won't spoil anything too early otherwise it would be too obvious. Everyone likes some things that is surprising and at the same time make it interesting. It's a state of the art, one of a kind combination of taste and likeness to say the least. Everyone likes to read interesting fanfic don't they? Let's just get on the flow of the story/chapters and see how far it will go. Afterall, stories in fanfics at least to have their own meanings of significance that could create events unfolding.**

Nagato and his Task Force finished their mission and went back to base for further operations. At that same moment, his father was currently dealing their mission to deal with the ogres.

Borei's Task Force mobilized together heading for the Ogre Mounds on the other side of the hills where the Ogre chieftain Mojo resided.

Borei was in charge of leading his Task Force as he knew the objective well. To recruit the Ogre Chieftain to their ranks using force. He carried the Rune of Possession embedded in the scroll as the main tool of control.

The leader was on the front of the lead alongside with his wife Miyuki. Behind them, was Ohyo and Yuwaku. Following them at the rear was Momi the crossbow woman and Itachi. Surrounding their sides and flanks were the forces of Yamiyari.

Borei did take all into account that about the details of the mission as well as the opponents he might face off and encounter along the way. Mojo was the chieftain along with his band of Ogres at his disposal. He was the main target that the rebels need.

Then there's Rakaiah, Yuwaku's sister. A powerful demoness. He was also reminded, that to let Yuwaku face off her own sibling and no interferences.

Finally Araji the Darkwhisper. A powerful Lich. One of the powerful necromancer spellcasters on the Legion's disposal that can send shivers to the bone around them and can cast powerful necromancy around him and his adversaries.

The group was reminded to be wary if they encounter them face to face.

Along the way, Borei was calm and serious to get the mission done. Miyuki stood at her husband's side composed as well and was also even concerned a little bit when their son was not with them.

As they continue walking, Miyuki then spoke to her husband "Do you think our son's really capable of doing the mission by his own?" She asks.

Borei thought deeply as he closed his eyes and answered honestly straight "I really am sure." he confirmed. "Our son's really growing up fast. I believe in him as well. He do whatever he can to help. I know it's hard on being out alone or even independent by himself but the young man really has come a long way to prove his worthiness. He may still have an even longer way to go and he can travel his own life journey far. I believed he succeeded or maybe completed his mission right about now." He thought about his son.

His wife nodded and smiled in confirmation to that answer through an understanding expression "He really is gonna be like you once he is an adult and one day have his own family too." she said.

Borei imagined that life when his son has grown up and even had just as almost the same life like him in a different yet similar way altogether. Nagato was his and Miyuki's own flesh and blood.

Back then when Borei was still Percy Jackson, he did try to imagine of a life and family with the first person he loved. Annabeth Chase. He knew back then that they were a team, inseparable, best friends and above all a couple. It was all in the past when Annabeth cheated on him on his half brother Matthew. Then Percy/Borei was broken hearted, he lost the first love of his life when Annabeth rejected Percy's feelings and broke their relationship. Percy was lost, forgotten, driven in grief and sorrow, as well as disillusionment. He lost all his chances of his first true love after he left his former world. He accepted the fact that Annabeth left him for Matthew instead and there's no way to go back again to that relationship. Since then, Borei already moved on and accepted the fact that he and Annabeth are no longer together. All that remained are the memories of the forgotten.

Then Miyuki came and bonded with Borei through thick and thin together. The two took care of each other. Eventually they fell in love and were honest to each other. They were inseparable together as they show their bond when they brought their son Nagato to this world. Seeing their son Nagato grew in the parent's eyes really shows how much they love each other as a family. Their son was their pride and joy as well as future in their family line. When Nagato matures older, Borei and Miyuki would tell him all the stories they ventured in their own lives and how that brought them far they go.

Borei acknowledged his wife's words nodded and replied " I know. He is gonna be like me in his own way and that still shows him who he is."

'Just like me.' Borei thought as he was thinking and seeing his son with his own eyes really brightens him up and remembered what he said to his son.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Borei was sitting on the chair with 4 year old Nagato as he was talking about life goals and how to make the family together._

" _Is it really true daddy?" Young Nagato asks as he look at his father._

 _Borei nodded at his son sincerely "That's right son. It's real. One day you will have your own goal in life and you will pursue it."_

 _Young Nagato nodded and asked curiously " What was your goal?"_

 _Borei answered "My goal was to be who I want to be, have a family with me and also see the world and travel far and wide when me and your mother brought you to this world, you would also see many things in life for the reality of realness. If you weren't here and I wouldn't be here either son."_

 _Nagato was a little afraid and scared of the words his father said on that last sentence but understood it "I understand dad. I love you and mommy so much." Nagato said as he open his arms up and hugged his father._

" _We love you too son." Borei proclaimed as he carried Nagato into his arms and hugged him as well._

 _Borei patted his son's head as little Nagato hug his father tight. "Life will be hard in the future son. That's why when you grow up, you will one day strive hard on your own life and learn to overcome the obstacles regardless. There are no shortcuts and the obstacles you will face will be difficult and challenging. Do you understand son?" Borei explained and asks seriously._

 _Nagato felt the pressure that accepting the fact that life is precious and serious altogether, nodded his head and said "I understand." he replied._

 _(Flashback End)_

The words of his own sentence, "If you weren't here and I wouldn't be here either" really struck Borei as it was saying that If he was gone he would left his son alone in the world or if his son was not there, Borei won't be there as well. It really showed him a great impact that really helped him continue moving forward and that motivation was his own family. He loves his family with all his heart and soul. Nothing will take that away from him.

As the group trek the path leading to hills, they heard loud bashing noises on the other side of the slopes.

Borei quickly signalled the members to take cover in the trees.

What they saw ahead of them were 4 huge hulking giants armed with massive clubs at their hands. 2 brown tan ones with 1 head and 2 light blue ones with markings on their bodies with 2 heads in 1 body. They were Ogres. The Ogres were bashing the ruined houses with their massive clubs into flattened debris.

"Ogres." one the apothecaries said.

The group hid in the rubble as well as the trees surrounding the ruins out of sight from the hulking brutes.

Itachi watched and inspected the brutes with his sharingan eyes as he identified the marking patterns on their bodies. " There is no doubt about them. They have the ogre warcry incite symbol on their bodies which is the positive match of the Attakai clan." Itachi deduced as his eyes narrowed.

Borei nodded and acknowledged "I see. Our job is to insure minimal casualties. We mustn't kill all the ogres as they are shocktroopers and the chieftain commands them all."

Momi the crossbow woman, notices that the Ogres will just be standing their ground and continue crushing the ruined buildings into mush or even to dust non stop all day. "What do we do sir?" she asks her leader as she continues the survey.

Borei thought up for a moment and then quickly answered "Alright, we will bypass them and out of their sight. If they saw us the might attacked us full force or worse, they would warn the others and send in reinforcements. The best option for now is to bypass them and reach for the other side. So keep a low profile and remain out of sight everybody. We'll only kill the ones we need to when it is necessary."

They all nodded.

Quietly, they sneak up through the rubble and the trees out of the sight of the ogres smashing. Eventually, Borei's Task Force made it to the other side as the only sound was loud clubs hammering their impacts through the desecrated ruins of walls and rooftops.

All of the Task Force eventually got away from the site safe and intact.

Ohyo breathed a sigh of relief "Whew. that was close. And I thought for a minute there, we would be battered mush."

Yuwaku nodded at her companion " Indeed. The brutes may be all big and brawny but they lack intelligence unless they are Magi, Shaman or the Warlord."

Ohyo nodded " Got it."

The Task Force then walked into another clearing again and continue trekking.

Borei then suddenly stop and raised his hand to signal as he heard rumbling foot steps. " Find cover! Ogre patrol!"

Then the members scrambled to hide away to the trees and bushes and away from the incoming Ogre patrol sights.

There were 6 Ogres. 5 warriors/maulers and a magi leading the patrol. The patrol continue to rumble towards the path leading to the ruined houses and not at all noticing the hidden enemies on the trees. The rumbling then fades as the patrol went farther away and was all clear again.

Borei then signalled to allow the group to continue trekking.

They then reached towards the hill entrance and they spotted two ogre maulers guarding the passage and another Ogre patrol was going out.

"Puny undead will not pass us! Crush little undead weaklings to pieces!" an ogre warrior said to the squad as they mobilized out of the entrance.

"That must be the entrance to the Ogre mounds." Itachi said as he surveyed. "Those guards will be there standing all day and ogre patrols will be going in and out."

"Take out the guards quietly." Borei ordered.

"I got this." Momi said as she volunteered and loaded silencing bolts on her crossbow.

"I'll take one out and you get the other." Yuwaku stated as she decides to go airborne and attack behind.

As the two ogre guards stood on their posts, Momi got into a good firing position, and targeted the two headed ogre guards.

"Silencing Black Arrows." Momi stated as she fired 4 arrows from her crossbow and went straight towards the two headed ogres' heads.

The Silencing Black Arrows were very fast projectiles and capable to deliver a piercing strike and quickly silences the victim before they had a chance to scream or whelp in pain. The first ogre guard did not stood a chance and quickly tumbled down.

The second ogre, a one headed ogre mauler notices his comrade shot out on his left but before he could react, he was then ambushed.

Yuwaku flew above behind the second ogre guard and delivered a dual stab of her blades in the cranium head behind the brute and slashed it downwards to it's nape of the neck.

Yuwaku then retracted her blades and said "All clear."

Borei nodded at the signal and turn face to the others "Alright the Ogre Mounds is just inside. The rest of you forces, stay here, we'll deal the chieftain ourselves, stay hidden and keep alert on the incoming rogue undead in sight."

"Understood." one of the apothecaries said.

Borei and his Yugure team then infiltrates the Ogre Mounds on the hills.

When the team finally got to the site of the Ogre Mounds, the place was really like a giant hut village for the Ogre inhabitants. The huts were carved of wood and stone displaying mostly the pillars as well as the roofs. It also lacked walls or barely had any walls on the sides. Other huts were literally like caves and only openings with an entrance tent outside. The Ogres were literally known as giant cavemen.

"It looks like we found the Ogre Mounds." Borei said.

Slowly and carefully Borei's party spread out through the sides using their camouflage cloaks which also blend in through the colour of the rocky surfaces and away from sight and suspicion from the current inhabitants eyes.

"Alright, find the chieftain and bring him to submission." Borei radioed through his earpiece.

"Understood." The team replied in unison.

One by one the team spread out and look for the Ogre chieftain. Distinguishing one Ogre from another was almost difficult in these current parts since there a huge number of Ogres living together in one area. The population was one thing but it was also the characteristics and appearance of the chieftain was another thing altogether.

All the members hid above the rooftops of the Ogre huts and sneak up to the shadows as they knew it was too dangerous to linger in the ground. The fact was obvious that if they linger on the ground, they would be trampled and crushed or worse be killed to death since it was also clear that the ogres can see the differences of size of another opponent that distinguishing them is that Ogres are big and their enemies and prey are small. So blending in through the crowds was also out of their option

Borei's team watch every ogre passed by and walk along their path. There were many one head's and two heads'. The distinguishing of ogres' skin was that the brown and tan ones were the melee warriors while the blue,dark blue and purple ones were spellcasters. Almost all of the Ogres were wearing armour and warpaint embedded in their bodies as well as helmets. Only few Ogres lack armour or warpaint or even helmets on their bodies. The team also quickly deduced that the ones armoured are the veterans while the ones that lack armour are the recruits or lower ranking foot soldiers. Even the Ogres range from 7,8,10, 12 and even 15 ft in height and they all have similar muscle physique in their bodies.

Momi, Ohyo and Yuwaku gathered in one rooftop together after scouring their area.

"With so many ogres around, finding the warchief is really hard." Momi the crossbow woman muttered in disappointment.

"I know and looking at all their appearances, the Ogres are really hard to determined who the chieftain is." Ohyo replied.

"That may be true, but the chieftain is always the biggest ogre or the chief who gives the orders to others. Nevertheless if we find him, then we can get this mission done." Yuwaku said.

Ohyo nodded and said "Alright, I've checked that part of the area and theres is no sign of the chieftain there." he pointed at his right side.

"Me too. It's done in my side as well." Momi also replied pointing on the left side..

"Then let's head over to next side." Yuwaku suggested and the former two nodded and they all leapt off continuing their search this time together.

"I gotta admit, despite the Ogres as brutal giants I can't believe i got to see a society like them really got to live out in a somewhat village like us humans do." Ohyo said in a little amazement for the different humanoid giant race living in a cultural society.

"Mmhmm, I couldn't believe it either." Momi nodded in agreement.

In another part Borei and Miyuki were also searching for the chieftain but their findings were also the same.

"No sign of the chieftain?" Miyuki asks her husband as she continues to scour the area.

"None so far." Borei replied.

And so the couple continue searching through the vicinity.

Itachi on the other hand was far away and deep into the heart of the Ogre Mound Village. The center part of the village was like the downtown of any city and it was also filled with taller hut buildings packed together in the sides of the street and above all it concentrated a lot of Ogre crowds. Even with his Sharingan, Itachi tried to pinpoint every ogre in his vicinity of sight for the chieftain. With his sharingan glowed bright red, Itachi tried to distinguish the chakra signatures in every ogre in his path.

'Even with my Sharingan in sight, there's just too many Ogres .' Itachi thought to himself as he continues scanning the area.

Then suddenly a huge one head ogre about 15 ft tall, two eyes, a ponytail on it's head and his body covered with dark grey armour with a hammer symbol with rocks on it's plate and even warpaint on his shoulders and face as well as wearing an antler horn helmet was accompanied by veteran bodyguards on both his sides.

Itachi quickly took interest at him as he made his decision to follow him 'Could he be the warchief?' he thought.

Pretty soon the target was heading inside the inner compound or which in this case the inner kingdom of the village. Itachi quickly assumed that it was the place where the boss resides. Itachi infiltrated that the place undetected and pretty soon went inside the biggest ogre hut that viewed the village.

There in the biggest ogre hut, was the target Itachi followed and then finally the Warchief himself.

The Warchief was huge, he was 20 ft tall making him the largest, he got skulls as platings on his thick black armour. 4 horn antlers on his helmet and red paintings of blood as warpaint all over his armour. He was also armed a huge spiked mace club with red warpaint which is also blood and a huge round skull shield. Both of his armaments were on the two sides of his throne and flanking him were his elite bodyguards.

'So that's the ogre chieftain. Mojo Attakai.' Itachi thought as he surveyed the scene below him.

The former ogre target he followed earlier knelt down to the warchief. "Father, the pesky undead continue to ravage the lands. They attack those puny humans earlier than we expected." the former said.

"I see, we need more forces to track and eliminate those wretched undead. We can't let them continue to slaughter our enemies. Puny humans are crushed only by us. Undead are monsters and never be trusted, so we will crush them even more!" The warchief proclaimed with a slammed fist.

"Toruki, gather the mages, we need more plans in crushing our enemies." He ordered his son.

Toruki, Mojo's son nodded and bowed his head and replied "It will be done father."

Itachi then wasted no time to tap into his communication set and relayed his findings to the group "This is Itachi. I have located the Warchief."

"Understood/Ok/Copy." Everyone said.

In 5 minutes the whole group of Borei's Task Force gathered to Itachi's location as well as the Warchief's position.

"Alright, the Ogre Warchief Mojo is right down there, he will be joined in soon with his son Toruki to discuss the plans in the upcoming battles. Unfortunately, the ogres still held grudges and bloodthirstiness for humans and hated the undead with passion." Itachi relayed. "Toruki will be coming in with the mages soon."

Everyone nodded the details.

"So what's the plan boss? How are we gonna deal the warchief?" Momi asks her superior.

"Yeah, considering the place down there is cramped and with the ogres inside, there's little room to maneuver or we might get squashed." Ohyo noted the surroundings.

Borei then put a hand on Ohyo's shoulder and reassured him " Don't worry. The warchief is the target, we only have to distract the ogres to control the warchief. Controlling the head will control keep them all in line including the son." he said then turn face to relay the plan to the rest.

"Alright, here's the plan. Stealth is not an option now this time, when the warchief's son Toruki arrives we engage the fight to Mojo. Distract the other ogres and his son. I will confront the warchief himself to settle this." Borei said.

Itachi then rose up "I'll deal with Toruki long enough for you to possess Mojo."

The plan was set. Each of the members took positions above the high ceiling waiting to strike.

10 minutes later,

Pretty soon, Toruki arrived with 4 mages and were now planning to discuss the issues.

"I have arrive father." Toruki proclaimed.

"The time is hard and fast!" Borei announced to his teammates and with that they ambushed the ogres inside the throneroom of the giant hut mound.

Borei, Miyuki, Ohyo, Yuwaku, Momi and Itachi landed on the spot about 6 feet away from the Ogres.

The warchief then stood up angrily at the sight happening before him " Puny humans! What are you doing in my hut! Guards, kill them to shreds!"

"You will die! In the name of the Warmaul Clan!" Toruki proclaimed with narrowed eyes as he draw out his weapon.

It was now an all out fight against humans vs ogres.

The ogres charged with their brutal strength straight to the front. Borei and his task force intercepted the ogres as they also advance.

Fortunately it was only the Ogre Chieftain, his son, 2 elite ogre bodyguards and 4 mages in the fight. Unfortunately, they were the harder adversaries to submit considering their ranking, experience and skill that earned their titles as the best of the best in their clan.

Borei and his team knew in experience that the boss and higher veteran opponents were always the high resilient adversaries to defeat and submit. It's always never easy fighting head to head against a boss or even higher adversaries no matter what odds and situations in because they are the powerful individuals who earned and live up to that title.

In the battle, Borei engaged with the warchief, Itachi went for the warchief's son, Miyuki and Momi went for the bodyguards and finally Yuwaku and Ohyo went for the 4 mages.

The mission was really tough to handle in a conventional long run. The group were reminded and must ensure not to cause a lot of casualties to the ogres and make them submit to their cause.

Yuwaku flew into the air and distract the mages as they were powered up by bloodlust and sparkled red outlines in their bodies and fists that increased their attack and movement speed of endurance. Ohyo came in for support with his speed in the ground and running in every direction to get all the mages attention and harass them with his bat and fire jutsu.

The ogre elite guards on the other hand powered up using unholy frenzy, a different buff from bloodlust. It made them powerful at the cost of exhaustion and drain of their chakra and energy. It was a drawback from no pain no gain so they to make the attack count. As the elite guards charged in towards their foes ready to smash their enemies with their hammers, unfortunately for them, Momi attacked using multiple shot, slow arrows towards her giant adversaries that slowed them down. At the same time, Miyuki activated her chakra chains to immobilize them . The chains quickly wrapped the ogres large bodies and prevented them to escape.

Toruki realizes his father was in danger and as he tried to run to his side and support him.

'I will not let father fall on me!' he thought as he rushed towards him.

Itachi then block the warchief's son "I am your opponent Toruki." Itachi said.

Toruki glared heatedly at his adversary "Puny human, I will crush you and feast you to your bones!" he shouted as he readied his weapons.

Itachi narrowed his eyes for the attack and his mangekyou sharingan activated.

Itachi dodged the swing of Toruki's attack that almost smash him to pieces on the ground as Itachi leapt away.

Finally Borei unleash his six paths power against an all fight to the warchief.

"Tremble before me mortal! None may face Mojo and live!" The warchief let out a warcry and a howl of terror that sends shock and shiver through Borei but Borei had Iron Will and was unfazed at the howl.

Mojo attacked by sending a shockwave towards Borei using his giant hammer to swipe the wind on the ground and unleash the wave.

Borei dodge the wave but before he could fight back, Mojo then charged full speed towards Borei and ready to lay the smash towards him with his mighty hammer. Borei saw Mojo in the split second when he charged towards him and then leapt up above his head as he dodge landing on the other side.

"Impressive." Borei complimented at the skill then he narrowed his eyes as he clasped his hands 'Now, it's my turn. Water Style: Whirlpool Torrent!'

Borei then slammed his hands to the ground and unleash a water wave that swirls around like a twister heading straight forward the warchief.

The warchief was no fool and he unleash another shockwave as he swipes the wind with his mighty hammer.

The shockwave collided with the water twister and then it dispersed into nothingness as the twister subsided to flowing water.

Borei wasted no time to retaliate as he uses the flowing water and levitate himself with it in midair and then rushed towards the warchief to continue the offensive.

Mojo Attakai then, tried swinging Borei off like a fly with a swatter with his own hammer. However Borei was too fast as he dodge when the warchief swung his weapon at him. Borei even leapt up and front flipped as the weapon struck sideways.

Frustrated at his attacks Mojo then devised another attack "You will not escape me puny human!"

Mojo Attakai then leapt above the ground with his hammer raised and then as he was about to attack, Mojo brought his hammer as he did a full front flip in midair and created a thunderclap.

It only stunned Borei in midair but he was able to recover from that attack and regain his balance and shook off his daze. But that Thunderclap attack not only struck the ground but it also stirred up the ground around the room.

Yuwaku and Ohyo continued harassing the mages when the mages started playing fire and literally shot multiple fireballs of different sizes and showered the couple with their heat of flames. But with the thunderclap that erupted the room, it trembled on the couple that they knew something's definitely going wrong.

Worse off, a battalion of Ogre forces are now approaching to the main hut of their warchief since they too felt the tremor originating in the place and are now heading their fast.

Ohyo catches his breath as he regained his balance from that tremor and notices the window that there are squads of ogres or better yet a whole battalion was fast approaching to the main hut.

"Dammit!" Ohyo cursed "We gotta hurry. The ogre forces are fast approaching!" he panicked.

"Foolish humans! Attacking the warchief and our clan was the biggest mistake, now you will pay for your bones and blood!" One of the mages shouted.

Yuwaku approached near to Ohyo's side in concern "Are you okay Ohyo?" she asks while still flying in midair.

Ohyo nodded "I'm okay. I'm starting to feel the effects of wearing out. I can't outrun them anymore in this state" Ohyo panted.

"Don't worry, I got the boost for you." Yuwaku said and then she place her hand on Ohyo's back and her glowed and said " Anti Magic Shell."

Then a green barrier shell with encrypted symbols spiralled over Ohyo and protected him. "This will protect you and absorb about 35% of the enemies magic and physical blows will be reduce in half as you recover chakra."

"Thanks Yuwaku." Ohyo replied with a smile.

The mages continue to barrage fire based magic towards the couple. Yuwaku quickly carried Ohyo into the air with her own strength and wings. She was very strong in lifting 1 person alone. She carried Ohyo away the searing flames that rain down upon them.

Ohyo felt his chakra recovering and can still engage the fight "Alright, send me back in." he said with determination.

Yuwaku smiled at that and actually give him a kiss on the cheek which surprised Ohyo. " Go get them." She said as she tossed him towards the ogre fire magis. She then flew to the other side in the fight.

With renewed energy and in a wheel of flame, Ohyo dashed towards the ogres with burning intensity as he continues to harass the ogre magis and distract them.

'Yuwaku, I won't forget this.' Ohyo thought with a smile and continued fighting.

With Miyuki the Thunderclap literally lose her control as her balance was knocked off on the ground and released the Ogre Elite guards as her chains loosened the grip.

Normally the chains were effective in grappling victims,prey and targets in it's place. But it causes huge amount of chakra in it's enhancement to stabilize and keep the targets in their place. Miyuki knew the Elite Guards were tough and since there were two of them, their struggling was literally in boil over. Their strength may not have broken the enhanced chains but with their bulk and sheer size have diminished Miyuki's power and they continue to thrash over and over making the grip loosened. The thunderclap struck earlier made Miyuki lost her balance and almost released the chains and worst off, the Ogres were still in Unholy Frenzy.

The chains then suddenly lost their grip and then loosened making the Ogres free.

The Elite guards were now charging towards Miyuki in anger for confining them.

Miyuki then jumped off above them as the Elite Guards charged at her and then crashed into the wall making them daze from the effects of the impact plus the Unholy Frenzy.

Momi went over to Miyuki's side. "Those guards are tough as nails." she commented.

Miyuki nodded as she faces towards the elite guards "I know, it seems my chains are off now. That means it will have to recharge again once it's in full power. I can't conduct that jutsu again if it's not at full strength. So I'm limited to Elemental jutsus at the moment."

The Elite Guards got back up then saw Miyuki and Momi with fury in their eyes.

"Here they come!" Miyuki yelled.

"GRRAAAAHHHHHH!" The two elite guards yelled a war cry.

Momi narrowed her eyes as she readies her crossbow " I got this. Let me deal them for now. Recharge your energies Milady."

Miyuki nodded "Go."

Miyuki stayed back for a while and let Momi attack.

"Alright you giant freakshows, try this on for size. Tangle Arrows!" Momi shouted as she fired two bolts on her weapon and when the bolts pierced through the armour of the elite guards, it created an uproot of branches that strangle the guards through the ground.

The guards were on their last leg so they use their final reserve to try and end the fight. The Entanglement did not work and they broke off.

Momi was shocked that they broke off easily like that and decided to launch slow arrows towards them .

The bolts did pierce through the armor and slowed the giants down. However they were able to get close to Momi and suddenly they smash her with their clubs.

"RAAAAHHHHHHH!" The Ogres cheered in triumph as they smash the puny human.

But it was short lived….

"Hey freakshows, I'm over here!" Momi yelled at them.

The Elite guards saw that the crossbow woman was still standing away just 6 feet away from them. They growled in frustration and then charged in to attack again.

What the Elite Guards didn't realize is that Momi created a Curse Genjutsu on the two. She acted as the bait to lure them in and then casted purple magic with skull and crossbones towards her adversaries making them miss their attacks towards the crossbow woman.

Miyuki rejoined the fight and casted a jutsu to trap the ogre elites "Earth Style: Pitfall Tomb."

With that jutsu, the Ogres were chasing towards Momi but they failed to realized that the ground beneath them was shattering and then they fell down and they crashed the pit and got themselves unconscious.

With Itachi vs Toruki, things were in a stalemate. Itachi casted Tsukuyomi earlier to the Warchief's son and it turns out Toruki has Iron Will and was unfazed at illusions. So Itachi decided to keep on distracting Toruki as the Warchief's son was frustrated.

Toruki was armed with flame weaponry at his arsenal.

His club was lit on fire augmented by oil on it's blunt head, he swung the blazing weapon towards the sharingan user but Itachi was very quick and agile with his movements able to read the movements of Toruki's onslaught of attacks.

Toruki was still desperately, try to break off Itachi and join his father. But no matter which passing he went through when he seemingly smash Itachi and dispersed into crows and try to get to his father, Itachi simply reappeared back and continue the pressure to keep Toruki occupied.

Finally back with Borei, he knew that the situation was now desperate as the ogre battalion was approaching fast to their position and he knew he had to finish the mission ASAP.

"It's time to end this." he held up his hands and said "Plasma Clone Jutsu!"

5 more clones including him formed in a hexagonal shape surrounding the warchief. They all rush towards the warchief to subdue him.

Mojo saw the attacks coming toward him and prepare to War Stomp Borei, he was suddenly immobilize when Borei uses his six paths technique.

"Tendo!" one of his clones shouted and then Borei move his hand forward and let out a blast wave "Almighty Push!" and send the warchief stumbling back. The force also staggered the warchief as he tried to shake off the attack and getting back to his feet.

Then 4 of the plasma clones activated their rinnegan eyes and said "Shurado!" they formed into six arms for each clone and activated their grapple wires to restrain the warchief. The clones restrained the torso,arms and legs quickly immobilizing him.

With the warchief incapacitated, Borei decided to finish it off "It's time to finish this!" he said as he held out the Rune of Possession Scroll.

The Tendo clone grabbed Borei and Tossed him towards the Warchief. Borei chanted the words of the scroll as it glows in power and targets the Ogre Lord.

"Possess!" Borei shouted and the scroll activated its power and unleash a possession sphere towards Mojo Attakai's head and finally the Ogre Warchief's Iron Will was dwindling and give in to the possession.

"You will obey me! Fight for me and regain your honor in defeating the Legion!" Borei shouted with authority.

Mojo's body stopped struggling and then his eyes closed and open again as he no longer resist the effects as he was now submit.

"I will serve!" he shouted. "My ogre brethren! Stand down! We will help the humans!" the warchief ordered.

The mages stopped their fireball barrages. The elite guards woke up and heard their chieftain's order and followed. His son stopped as he faces his father.

"Father, you said the puny humans are our enemies. Why did you stop?!" he asks angrily.

"These puny humans will help us Toruki. They will help us rid of the Legion and the Undead. We will fight for them now. Stand down my son!" Mojo Attakai orders his son.

Toruki was reluctant to accept defeat especially against a puny human, but he knew better than to mess the enemies and go against his father. He sighed as he lowered his hammer club down and said "As father said, we will fight alongside with you puny humans." he said as he face Borei which he saw was the leader.

Borei acknowledges the warchief's son "Order your people to war and free the the island from the legion's tyranny!" he commanded.

"YES! TO WAR! COME MY OGRE BRETHREN! DESTROY THE LEGION!" the warchief exclaimed.

The elite guards and the mages chanted for battle.

The warchief alongside Borei exited his hut and addresses the ogre crowd.

"My fellow Warmaul Ogres, The Attakai Clan will now follow this human leader. We will go and attack the legion. WE. GO. TO . WAR!

"TO WAR! TO WAR! TO WAR!" the crowd chanted and begin it's mobilization.

The warchief then turn to Borei " You fight well human, you beat me fair and square against leader to leader. We will fight alongside you."

Then Toruki joined in "As I follow my father. You beated him, and father trusts you, so I trust you."

Borei nodded.

"We will send our warriors to aid you soon enough in the upcoming battle. You got the Attakai clan of the Warmaul at your side." Mojo Attakai said.

"Thank you." Borei replied.

The group then left the Ogre mound village and the other ogre villagers did not lay a finger or fist on the puny humans as they left.

Once the group was outside in the outskirts they were relieved.

"That went well." Ohyo stated as he walks alongside with Yuwaku.

"Yeah. It did." Yuwaku said as she sticks close to her new mate.

However the group noticed the other squad was not there.

"Apothecary, do you copy?" Borei went through his communication. "Something's wrong." he deduced as he and squad rushed in a hurry.

Borei and his squad meet up to the rendezvous point and meet up the squad.

The problem was that it was now reduced to just 1 apothecary, 2 shades and 3 knights standing.

Borei made it to the trees from where the remainder of the squad was hiding.

"Apothecary, what happened?!" Borei asks.

"We were ambushed milord. Ambushed by the Queen of Suffering." the disciple said.

That information alarmed Yuwaku " You mean-?"

"Yes milady. She's here." He stated clearly.

Then a new voice broke the silence. The whole squad's attention was turn to the new arrivals.

"Well,well what do we have here. It's been a while sister. You've changed and seem to have new allies now." a piercing voice said.

Yuwaku and her comrades soon face to face with the new arrivals as well.

"Rakaiah." Yuwaku said with anger and hatred as her demonic powers fired up.

 **There's the 74th chapter guys, they now got the Ogre's support. Now Yuwaku is going face to face with her sister. Things are gonna get even interesting in these turn of events.**

 **Once again sorry for the huge delays, I was caught up in an OJT( Original Job Training) during the past 2 months and had a lot of activities and assignments in college, one day after another through the previous weeks. I was too busy doing the homeworks and projects and had barely time to write down a chapter.**

 **Also once again, leave your comments,ideas and suggestions, NEVER criticized the stories or any other works and opinions from other writers. It's bad and wrong. We all had our opinions and ideas to create stories in many ways of our own imagination. Stories in fanfics always inspire us and make us learn lessons and morals together one way or another.**

 **Furthermore, I won't give up on this story. I refuse to lose. The one thing I learn in making fanfics is the will to keep on going because of the passion and dedication of making the stories you wanted to in a different universe. I'm not perfect but i strived the best of what the story/stories can inspire.**

 **Once again thank you guys for reading this story, and also my other stories.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter - 75: Skirmish of the Succubus Sisters

 **Here's the 75th chapter. Without further ado, let's get it rolling.**

The woman standing in front of Borei's task force was a humanoid,demoness woman in front of them. She had a curvy feature appearance and had pale white skin, red eyes with black sclerae and diagonal patterns in the irises , long black hair and curved small horns placed sideward, she was also wearing a dark demonic red patterned and black breastplate that covered her torso as well as dark armored pants on her legs with horned boots. She had her demonic wings folded on her back as they entwined both her upper and lower body. She was also armed with two dual blades on both of her hands. It was no doubt Rakaiah, the Queen of Suffering.

"It's been a while Yuwaku, didn't you miss your big sister who was there for you?" Rakaiah asked with her piercing voice and a sadistic tone with a menacing grin.

"I do. But not the sister who I know who had her mind twisted beyond the level of insanity and joined the enemy who corrupted you more than ever. That's not the Rakaiah big sister I knew!" Yuwaku shouted angrily with her powers fired up and getting ready to engage in battle with her blood sister.

Rakaiah simply scoffed "That person was a weakling, she never had the guts and will to embrace the full power of the Legion. I embraced it, the moment the opportunity came to earn more of this power!" She proclaimed and then pointed her blades towards her own blood sister as well "And now I'm gonna teach you to embrace it as well." she added further with her Unholy Aura emanating around her.

As the two succubi siblings look at each other in the eyes ready to engage the tension was building up of their demonic auras. Borei and his forces were also on edge as what would happen next.

Then another newcomer joined in on the stand off with reinforcements. It was none other a Lich. The Lich was a floating Skeleton with a dark spirit emanating its body and it's body was covered in dark robes and it's head was wearing a helm with downward horns from another skeleton embedded to it's head with also a dark hood with skulls. It also has Dark eyeballs on it's skull head with little dark horns on top of it's skull and It's aura was producing a chilling cold that radiates freeze and ice when come into contact around anything.

"It seems our plan to draw out our enemies paid off and now we got them into our grasp." The Lich said in a howling hoarse voice as he opened his skeleton mouth.

"Indeed. I'll take care of my sister, You take care her allies Araji." She commanded.

Araji the Whisperer obeyed and replied "It will be done."

Then Araji alongside with his forces charged the assault towards Borei and his squad.

Yuwaku turn towards her comrades and said to them "Let me deal with my sister, you guys take out the Lich."

Borei and his group did not hesitate or deny the younger succubus' request especially Ohyo.

Borei nodded and replied "Very well."

"Sure thing, we'll handle everything else." Ohyo said with an assured smile to Yuwaku and joins the battle with the others.

Yuwaku smiled at her lover as well and not wanting Ohyo getting involved in between her and Rakaiah all at once.

However that all soon changed when Rakaiah saw the scene between her sister and Ohyo then decided to intercept the young man.

As Borei's group rush towards Araji and his band of undead, Ohyo was suddenly block when Rakaiah charged towards him instead of her sister. What would have been between the succubi sisters' battle now involve him as well.

Rakaiah charged Ohyo with her speed preparing to dash and slash towards him. Ohyo managed to jump over her in a front flip as the dual blades almost sliced him mere inches away. Rakaiah quickly turn around to engage Ohyo again with her blades to dash and slash. But Ohyo quickly turn around and block the twin blades with his metal bat as the two clash.

"So, your my sister's lover eh? She really knows how to pick the right ones. However, you're cute for me as well. It looks like I'm taking you with me!" Rakaiah proclaimed as she looks at Ohyo.

Ohyo glared heatedly at Rakaiah. It was clear that he was disgusted at the older sister's attitude and desiring nature. Both siblings were really hot and cute in different cases but out of the two, Yuwaku is more polite and caring towards him unlike Rakaiah who was more demanding and forceful. With a yell of might, Ohyo immediately break the clash off as he brought his bat upward and then broke the lock. He then immediately back flips away from Rakaiah.

At the same time, Yuwaku then dove in and clashed with her sister in viciousness and anger as she slashes repeatedly with her own blades but she was met with equal defence when Rakaiah block them just as fast.

Yuwaku continued to slash her marks towards Rakaiah with her righteous anger "Nobody forces my lover to your will! Your gonna regret it now!" and with that statement, she then brings both her blades to slash in one side to hack Rakaiah but the older sister jumped upward to avoid the attack before the younger sister's blades make contact.

Rakaiah was very agile in engaging her younger sister's assault and began her offensive again to show whose in charge. The two then lock each other in a clash of blades.

"Brave words sis, but it's gonna take more than that to defeat me. In fact," She then break off the clash lock and then prepares another form of attack. Her eyes powered with fel chakra ready to unleash some chaos.

"Your powers are far less superior compared to mine." Rakaiah said as she held up her hands powered up with fel magic and Death Coil skulls are floating around her.

Rakaiah gave Yuwaku a taunting smirk as she prepares her onslaught "Once your done for, you will soon learn true power of the Legion. And don't worry, I'll take good care of your lover." She then throw her Death Coil Skulls towards her sister as she bombard her.

Yuwaku jumped high to take the air with her wings on the flight path "Not on my watch, I'll silence you first!" she shouted back and then attacked with her own Death Coil skulls countering her sister's plus she added launched Shadow Strike kunais towards her target at the same time.

Both Death Coil skulls collided and cancelled each other out showing their even power. Now the Shadow Strike kunais are heading towards Rakaiah. She was able to see them on time and dodge their high velocity projectiles but failed to notice that the moment the kunais pass her for the first time they circled around and then redirected their target towards her. At that moment, Rakaiah saw the projectiles homing in towards her again but could not react in time to dodge and instead she shielded her body with her wings. The effect was piercing as the daggers punctured the membranes of her wings. She glared heatedly at her sister at that attack.

'Nice move sister. But you are way out of your league.' Rakaiah thought angrily as she continues to fight and refuse to back down.

Araji's forces attacked Borei's squadron and his forces were not just ordinary undead minions who throw themselves to battle, they were adept undead with high veterancy in battle experience.

Borei, Miyuki, Momi and Itachi engaged the undead forces. They caught the information and idea when the moment they saw Araji's forces they were not ordinary undead minions who just fight fanatically. These were professionals.

Skeleton warriors and ghouls charged at them backed up by bone golems ready to crush anything in their path. Behind them were the necromancers ready to power up their minions in case and skeleton archers loaded their bows with arrows ready to commence fire. The undead charged at them like a coordinated army.

The necromancers casted almost every one of the melee combatants with Unholy Frenzy that bolster their powers. The frenzied attackers were supported by their leader Araji who was in command in the center and were given another power up with Frost Armor.

"Slaughter them all!" Araji commanded with his inciting death chilling aura.

Borei and Miyuki quickly took the front with Momi and Itachi behind them. The Sorachi family were well suited front line confrontations against the enemy.

"Plasma Clone Jutsu!" Borei shouted as 10 copies of him appeared to even the odds.

"Water Clone Jutsu!" Miyuki also shouted as 10 copies of her to even the odds as well.

The couple army engage the professional undead army head to head.

Itachi was both a close and mid range fighter. As the battle heated on, he knew his job was to shut down the necromancers when Borei and Miyuki took care the charging melee fighters. He was also aware that engaging the undead spellcasters and archers would also engage the frontline warriors both at the same time. With his Mangekyou Sharingan activated he quickly spotted all the long range support fighters and went in to neutralize them against the presence of the undead horde.

'It seems I'll have to silence these necromancers for good.' Itachi thought as he ran pass the horde of undead like an illusion.

Momi the crossbow woman, was a long range fighter and had fair skill against close range and she knew she also had to destroy key targets against the enemy.

'Looks like I'll have to take out the golems before the commander.' She thought and loaded her crossbow with explosive shots.

Momi conjure up hand signs and said "Water Style: Streaming Water Current Jutsu!"

With that a surging wave of of water rise up underneath her feet and rose the water upwards and then the crossbow woman rode the water in a levitating surf and charges straight towards the golems with her crossbow locked and loaded.

Borei's clones divided themselves against the oncoming rush. Half of them draw their scythe while the other half prepared their jutsus.

Miyuki's clones did the same as well, half her clones draw their blades with the other half prepared their jutsus.

Despite the undead melee attackers bolstered with thick offense and defense at the same time, The couple were evenly match with their own powers head to head.

One skeleton warrior raise it's sword against one of Borei's clones but the clone blocked it on the center handles and then the clone counterattacked by slashing with the scythe hacking and piercing the torso completely immobilizing the skeleton. Then finishing it off with a slash to the head decapitating it.

At that same moment a ghoul jumped up to pounce with it's claws drawn to slash and hack. But another clone came to the defense and use the other end of the scythe embedded with a stabbing blade and pierced the ghoul in the stomach. Then another clone came in to slash the pierced ghoul hacking it's head.

Miyuki's clones were also fairing well against the frenzied undead. One clone hacks two skeletons at once when each of them clash their swords against the clone and then got hacked instead. Two ghouls attack with their leaping trance then another 2 clones of the swordswoman intercepted them. One ghoul leapt up and was then stabbed by the clone's sword while in mid air. Then another ghoul leapt up but before it could make any contact, the clone perfectly time the slash and decapitated the undead attacker.

A necromancer on the distance yelled out the order "Release Arrows!"

With that, the skeleton archers fired their volley of arrows one by one on the clashing onslaught knowing the undead were also resilient to piercing attacks of projectiles and could withstand the blows.

Seeing the attacks coming straight for them the supporting half clones of both couple readied their defensive jutsus.

"Earth Style:-" Borei said

"Water Style:-" Miyuki said

Both couple clones finish their hand signs and activated.

"Mud wall!" Borei finished

"Water Wall!" Miyuki finished

Both jutsus rose up in front of the clones and the couple themselves blocking the incoming volley and preventing it getting pass through them.

At that moment the couple dispelled their jutsus and then a Bone Golem towers over the them. The Bone Golem raises both it's fists upward and prepares to slam the couple.

Before the Golem could bring it's fists down, Momi pass through the exact moment

' I've got you now!' Momi thought as she took aim of her weapon.

Then she fired an explosive bolt through the golem's skull penetrating it inside. The next second after the impact, the bolt exploded completely destroying it's head to pieces, The rest of the body slumped down backwards completely neutralized.

Seeing that his forces were taken down, Araji decides to take matters in his hands "They are good, But how well can they bode against me?" he whispered as he decides to confront them flank with his bodyguards side by side.

At the same time, Itachi bypassed the horde, he confronted the undead supporting fighters face to face as he appeared to all of them in front.

"That's far enough, I'll be your adversary." Itachi calmly said with his eyes daunting at the enemies.

Before the necromancers and archers prepare to launch another volley to attack Itachi in front, Itachi's clones appeared to the left and right side of the undead formation.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" The clones said as they launch their burning jutsu towards the undead formation and scattered them breaking their ranks.

With the ranks dispersed, Itachi and his 2 clones went after their targets one by one with their Mangekyou Sharingan eyes active reading their movements. With swift speed the clones and himself, slash through the dispersed ranks hacking the enemy off.

One skeleton archer block an incoming blade attack with his blade before Itachi stabbed his blade through the archer's skull and then decapitated it off crushing it in the process as well.

A necromancer came in behind and launch a green bolt attack spell from his staff but Itachi used substitution and then appeared behind the necromancer and stabbed him through the back as the robed spellcaster went down.

Another necromancer was able to get himself into position and cast Cripple towards Itachi, the crippling beam hit Itachi but it turns out to be a crow clone wasting his own spell. When that happened the necromancer turned around and then try to get another position to attack a different angle but when he did turn around, Itachi appeared before him and grabbed his robes on one hand and a kunai on the other locking him.

With his opponent grabbed Itachi looked into the enemy spellcaster's eyes and casted " Tsukuyomi."

The necromancer passed out mentally and then Itachi finish him off with a stab to the head with his own kunai.

As the clones and Itachi himself continue to eliminate the supporting undead, 5 archers and a necromancer were able to regroup and prepare to take their aim.

"Release Arrows!" The necromancer ordered.

The archers fired their arrows towards Itachi and the clones. But Itachi was able to save himself as he jumped up to avoid the volley.

'It's time to end this.' he thought and he closed one of his eye and said "Amaterasu!"

The black flames completely incinerated the remaining supporting undead as the necromancer's robe and flesh were burned off and the skeletons bones completely disintegrated through the intense heat and were never a bother again.

Itachi landed on the ground with few panting as he recovers his strength and his eye close with blood dripping out from the attack.

Itachi panted as he said his thoughts 'Alright, the necromancers and archers are out. Time to deal with the remaining forces.'

He then turn around towards the other assault with the Sorachi couple and Momi. He runs swiftly towards them and then leapt out into the fray.

With Ohyo, he was quite lucky for the moment when the two succubi sisters were clashing again. He also saw some of the other undead forces were going towards him and knew he had to defend himself. He knew that if he tries to escape again, Yuwaku's sister Rakaiah would come for him again. He had to admit Rakaiah was no ordinary opponent, and even wondered could Yuwaku pull it off defeating her sister and if not, Ohyo would support her in any way he can.

3 ghouls went to rush towards Ohyo when they saw him. Fangs and Claws at the ready they rush towards him. When Ohyo saw the ghouls he had his bat and his new toy to play with at the ready. His exploding scatter balls were armed and ready, not only the incinerate upon touch but when exploded they sent high velocity shrapnels enough to incapacitate and puncture wounds on crippled enemies.

"Alright you ghoulies, Play ball!" he proclaimed as he readied his bat.

The ghouls rush toward him, the first ghoul tried to pounce Ohyo but he slided underneath it and when he saw the second ghoul he immediately stop his mobility, turn around and backflip when the second ghoul pounced him, he evaded it and then landed on the back of the first ghoul. He then brought his bat up and bash the ghoul on it's head 4 times.

"Say goodbye to your kneecaps chucklehead!" He taunted and then bash the kneecaps with a full swing sending the ghoul falling off and then finish it's head with a mighty overhead swing.

The other two ghouls rush toward and Ohyo see them coming. Quickly Ohyo readied his bat again with an exploding scatterball in hand. He lit the ball in flames "Batter up!" he said and toss the ball high and then gave it a swing.

The ball was so fast it collided with the second ghoul as it felt the impact of that shot.

"Nice catch, Knucklehead!" he laughed and the result was an explosion that blew the second ghoul up.

The final ghoul ran towards Ohyo to attack him as he get close and leapt up, Ohyo quickly bash the ghouls torso sending it to the ground. As he did he bash the head of the ghoul twice and then he light up his scatter ball like a grenade.

"Eat it you mute freaky moron!" He yelled and place the ball in it's mouth and stomped his head preventing the ghoul from standing up. He then leaps far away to avoid the explosion as the ball exploded completely blowing the final ghoul up.

"Man, that was a blast." Ohyo said as he landed and watch the exploding results.

But then he saw Rakaiah diving down towards him and immediately panicked "Oh, this ain't good!" he panicked but before he could run, Rakaiah then grabbed him with her hands and locked him in place and Ohyo completely dropping his bat.

"There you are, You're mine now lover boy!" Rakaiah proclaimed as she got her prize "You're a handsome one, I say that. My sister really knows how to pick the right one. But first I need to take care of her, so I need your power to take her down and then we can be together." She said with a sadistic glee.

Rakaiah's eyes grow bright green and replied "This won't hurt a bit. Mana Burning Drain." Rakaiah then quickly feed off Ohyo's chakra completely draining him off to exhaustion.

Ohyo struggled to wiggle free but her grip was tight and could not. He screamed in pain as his energy was sucked off.

'Help me!' he cried mentally and screamed "AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ohyo's chakra literally fuelled Rakaiah's powers back to full strength.

"Ahhhh, now that wasn't bad now was it?" She said as she looked at her victim.

Ohyo was panting in exhaustion as he was burned out and his physical body was strained.

"You've been a good boy Ohyo. If not the best, but now I want all of you. Now look into my eyes and do not resist." Rakaiah seductively said as her eyes turn white was prepare to use her Charm spell on him.

Ohyo was too tired to move his arms or even his body after that Mana Drain. And his eyes were even open as Rakaiah even used one hand to keep is eyelids open to face her eyes. It was pointless to struggle and resist.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE HIM FROM ME!" Yuwaku said in rage as she came in and launch a Firebolt attack towards her sister.

Rakaiah manage to dodge the incoming projectile.

Yuwaku did not let up as she continue her onslaught as she closed the gap and slash her way to Rakaiah as she dodged her younger sister's furious attacks even with her victim on her grasp.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS! TO THINK I TRUSTED YOU SISTER! NOW YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR! YOU CROSSED THE LINE !" Yuwaku proclaimed in deep hatred and aggressiveness towards her own older sister.

"Fine. You know what you can have him!" Rakaiah retorted back and literally dropped Ohyo in mid air.

Yuwaku's saving instincts kicked in and went to dive down and save him however Rakaiah grabbed her as she also plummeted.

"Gotcha! There is no escape now, Your done and so is he!" Rakaiah said proclaiming victor.

"I don't think so!" Yuwaku countered and then delivered piercing daggers infuse with venom towards her older sister's shoulders puncturing her skin with the blades stabbing one side and came out on the other. Rakaiah immediately let go of her grip of Yuwaku and Yuwaku descended towards Ohyo and was able to catch him.

Yuwaku was able to grabbed Ohyo and settled him to the ground. She notice that Ohyo still has his exploding scatter balls and took one for use.

'I'll take care of her Ohyo. You did your part, now leave it to me.' She thought.

Rakaiah also descended and confronted her sister face to face and this time with mean glares and fury of her own.

"Your reign of terror will stop here, It. Ends. Now." Yuwaku proclaimed in a deadly tone.

"We'll see about that!" Rakaiah proclaimed.

The two charged!

Momi was able to bring down another golem to the ground and cheered "Another one down." However she was grabbed by another golem. In one hand.

"Oh no!" she cried out as she was grabbed.

However Itachi was able to leapt in the back and uses his blade enhanced with fire to hack the skull and was strong enough to penetrate it's surface. The Golem immediately went down and release the grasp of the crossbow woman.

"You alright Momi?" He asks as he offered his hand.

Momi grabbed his hand and stood up and replied " Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for the rescue." She thanks her comrade.

Itachi nodded with his own smiles and the two continue to fight off.

As more undead forces closed in on Borei and Miyuki, The two lit up their weapons in flame to fight fire with fire.

"Fire Style:-" Both Borei and Miyuki shouted

"Flaming Scythe!" Borei finished

"Burning Blade!" Miyuki Finished

With added fire they incinerated the charging undead completely melting their frost armor enhancement spell.

With Araji he was able to get in range to unleash his power " It's over taste this! Death and Decay!"

A ripple through the ground targeted where Borei and Miyuki's clones that decayed towards them. The clones got in felt the effects and were dispelled as they decayed through the spell effect.

Araji saw the results and believed they won "It's over." he said in his chilly voice.

"Is it?" Borei said as he appeared on the left side caughting the Lich by surprise and off guard. "I don't die that easily" and then held out his hand forward with his Rinnegan active "Almighty Push!"

The Lich felt the strong push of force that propelled him send him tumbling.

"You have nowhere left to run" Miyuki said as she appeared on the right and activated her jutsu "Sealing Chains!"

The Liche was now trap

"Alright, It's your part Momi!" Miyuki said.

"With pleasure, Milady!" Momi then loaded her crossbow with another explosive shot and released it's bolt to the Lich. The bolt impacted on the Lich and exploded scattering it's pieces.

Feeling a sigh of relief it was done. However Araji's remains began to coalesce a few feet further away.

"Foolish mortals! I will not be defeated that easily!" He proclaimed as his body was fully restored back how it once was.

The Lich knew he only had few forces left and this time things were not going on his favor.

Rakaiah and Yuwaku's battle were intense as ever. They were both about to finish this off. They clashed their blades again and again blocking and slashing each other with each attack and hit by hit even adding spells. It was really clear that all their energy fueled together their fight when Rakaiah drained Ohyo and Yuwaku's fury made them an even match against each other.

"You lose sister! It's over!" Rakaiah said as she brought her blades to Yuwaku.

But Yuwaku blocked it and lighted one of Ohyo's explosives on her hand.

"No. It's over for you!" She proclaimed and then delivered a kick to her abdomen with also a punch to her face and a cut of her knife to her left side of the cheek. She then back away and threw the explosive ball towards Rakaiah scattering shrapnel and piercing her wings and skin.

Rakaiah manage to survive the explosion. She gritted her teeth in anger and in fury as well now realizing her plans had gone awry. They can't beat Borei's forces now considering what happened. To top it all off, her own sister humiliated her in the fight as well. "DAMN YOU YUWAKU! THIS IS NOT YET OVER! YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!" she yelled and then withdraw the fight knowing the battle was lost.

Araji also knew that continuing the fight will only lead to destruction. "You fools haven't seen the last of me!" Araji and his remaining minions withdraw.

Yuwaku panted that she and her team won. Then she went over to Ohyo's side.

"Ohyo? Ohyo can you hear me?" her voice was laced with despair as her lover was worn out.

Ohyo opened his eyes and saw as his voice was weary and his head was aching but manage to speak "Is that y-you….. Y-Y-Yuwaku?" he ask

"It's me. I'm here Ohyo." Yuwaku replied. "It's over. My sister is gone. She withdrew."

Borei and the others came to their aid.

" How are you feeling Ohyo?" Momi asks as she knelt down to her friend's condition.

"I don't feel well, My head is … aching. I can't … move my arms and legs…. If I…. s-stand up…. I will fall down….. I c-can't m-maintain balance on my head…. Either." Ohyo replied.

"Alright, come on, let's get back to the rest. We'll carry him." Borei suggested.

"I'll do it." Yuwaku said volunteering.

Borei and his group was surprised.

"Are you sure you can do it Yuwaku? After that whole battle with your sister?" Borei asks.

"Yeah, Don't you think Ohyo's a little heavy for you?" Momi asks as well

Yuwaku smiled comfortingly "Don't worry, I still have my remaining strength. I'm a flyer too even a succubus like me can lift 1 grown human with both arms and can still make it."

No one argued her words and understood.

"Alright, take care of him." Miyuki said.

Yuwaku nodded to her "I will." Then face towards Ohyo and lean down to pick him up. " I've got you Ohyo. You will be ok."

Ohyo managed to speak up looking at her face despite his weakened drained state "Y-Yuwaku?" he asks.

"Yeah?" she replied

"We were a g-great team. We tried to stop you- your s-sister, she was s-strong. Thank y-you for saving m-my life t-too." He said with a weak smile.

"It's no problem. I'm here for you, cutie." She said with a smile.

Without wasting anymore time, The group head back to the rest with Ohyo and Yuwaku in the lead.

The job was done but at a cost.

 **There you have it guys the 75th chapter! Also, Advance Merry Christmas To All! or in Tagalog (Maayong Pasko Sa Lahat!).**

 **Sorry for the huge delays I was busy with the finals last October with another enrollment and also a huge rush of Lessons last November and exams of early December and it was not easy making another chapter with all these rushes and pressure together at the same time.**

 **There were TF2 quotes and Shadow of War executions on this chapter which was also epic and fitting.**

 **Once again, I'm making more chapters now. Leave your ideas and also have a wonderful Merry Christmas. More scenes will come up on the next ones. See you then! And remember Be. A. Credit. To. Team!**


	76. Chapter 76 (Christmas Special II)

Chapter - 76: Holiday Special / Christmas Special (II)

 **Ahhh, nothing like a good chapter to enjoy the Yugure Cast enjoy their holidays together none other than Borei and company. Enjoy!**

It was a snowy and wintery day in the Land of Water. Borei's Yugure Organization settled together to celebrate the holiday for something special in the Mist Village. Everyone had fun their own fun in their holiday, whether they were by themselves, with their friends or even with someone special.

Nijimi was enjoying a hot chocolate watching the snow and holiday cheer on his window.

Doshaburi was outside in the snowy woods practicing his snowball throws from a bunch of target bulls-eyes dangling and hanging on the trees.

Ohyo and Yuwaku were in a frozen lake deciding to go together to skate. Ohyo went first and then Yuwaku followed soon after as they both dance in the freezing solid surface of water.

Zabuza walked through the snowy park alone and purchase his own hot beverage and decides to read a book in the quiet open.

Sasori was also entertaining people with his puppet shows and even better he created a robot snowman alongside with snowmen with christmas trees in their backs and used his puppet strings to control and dance them alongside the mobile robot snowman.

Misora, Karin, Suigetsu, Isaribi, Chojuro, Zaku,Kin, Momi and Kyoshinja walked together deciding to carol and sing in the village as a band and at least earned some money.

As usual, Ryota and his son Seiichi and alongside Jujihoka were flying above the skies watching every activity below with their range from above.

Despite the cold weather, Kiheishi was also transporting goods and supplies with his trusty steed Ponteyo and even enjoyed the scenery.

Utakata and Hotaru were strolling in the villages stores eager to buy something.

Yagura was out by himself in another part of the lake with his meditation despite the cold weather

Han was on the hot springs as he relaxes himself in the heat.

Shisui was out by himself in a hill with his snowboard to surf and grind on the slopes.

Yakkyoku the alchemist was also by himself brewing some drinks for the party.

Haku and Pakura went out together in their alone bonding time even taking pictures.

Itachi and Izumi were walking in the streets enjoying each others company and then they took out some sandwiches in the cafe and decide to watch the view on the ledges as they sat down on the bench with their snacks.

Naruto and Hinata were bonding together and decided to build a snowman and snowwoman of themselves as a token of their romance.

(Evening)

When evening came, all the members gathered together to meet their boss at their HQ.

When they opened the door, Borei was standing on the center with his wife and son on the sides and welcomed his comrades.

"Happy holidays everybody!" Borei cheered

"HAPPY HOLIDAYS!" the Yugure group chorused

The whole gang then feasted on the table with all the food they prepared and enjoyed the gathering and joy.

(Later)

As the group continued to get along on the ground floor, Only Borei, Miyuki and Nagato watched over the scenery and also enjoyed their family bonding time together in the holiday special gathered. The other members of the Yugure group exchanged their gifts below after they ate and relaxed, but Borei wanted his family just for themselves after they finished their meal.

One by one Nagato gave two gifts for his mom and dad, then Miyuki gave her two gifts to her husband and son and finally Borei gave his two gifts to his wife and son.

"Happy holidays." Borei said with a smile as he hug his wife.

"You said it sweetie." Miyuki replied as she reciprocated the hug of her husband.

Then Nagato hug both his parents and stated "I love you two so much."

"We love you too in our hearts." Both Nagato and Miyuki said with smiles and embraced their son.

 **There you go guys, sorry for the delays. I just got my games on steam for christmas and enjoyed them for the past few days when I got them. Now you see each member of the cast enjoyed their time alone together one by one and saving Borei and his family for last. Ah don't you just love getting the gang together as well as enjoy the holidays with the family or someone special? Once again, Happy Holidays everybody. See you on the next chapter.**


End file.
